When Worlds Collide
by Finders Keepers
Summary: First time I met him I hit him in the balls next thing I know Im in 2J, spending a week with BTR and Im the girl who hates everything about them so this is not my idea of fun. Neither is being basically raped by him but you can't rape the willing. R&R! OC
1. Awkward Greetings

"Echo, I want some ice cream!" My ten year old sister demanded, I sighed from my seat next to her on the slightly worn out sofa, tearing my eyes away from 30 Seconds To Mars' A Beautiful Lie music video that was being displayed on our TV.

"You know you're not allowed ice cream after you've already had pudding." I told the young girl by the side of me, she was small for her age- taking after my mother- with porcelain skin, fine, long dirty blonde hair ending at her waist, a beautiful heat shaped face, a small button nose, small lips and breath taking light grey –almost silver- eyes, something I had only ever seen on her, no one else I knew or had seen possessed such light metallic, bright eyes that twinkled with innocence when she wanted something, like now.

"I don't like Kerrang, it's scary! Can we watch Nick Tunes?" She begged, trying to use the power of her eyes and pouting to get what she wanted, luckily for me I had built up the resistance to it for at least a year now.

"No, I let you watch it in here while we had dinner baby, tomorrow." I returned my focus back to the TV, humming along to the chorus, happy that my sister had quietened down.

"I want ice cream! I want ice cream! I want ice cream! I want ice cream! I want ice cream! I want ice cream! I want ice cream! I want ice cream! I want ice cream! I want ice cream! I want ice cream! I want ice-"

"Okay, Ash, you can have some ice cream, just sit here and be quiet and I'll go get you your favourite." I interrupted her rant, reluctantly getting up and walking out of our lounge and into the tiny kitchen of my apartment, grumbling curses under my breathe as I flicked on the light and walked towards the freezer, opening the freezer door and pulling out Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie, Asha's favourite flavour opening the pot and scavenging the kitchen for a bowl. Finally finding one I scooped two small sized scoops into the bowl, putting away the ice cream pot and putting the spoon in the bowl.

I'm guessing you want a freakin history of me right?

Well, I'm Echo Kimberleigh, 5ft 9 and an hourglass figure, deep chocolate hair hung in a bed head, backcombed look, my locks falling down to my waist. I have a rounded race and high cheek bones, sharp cupid arrow shaped top lip and a slightly larger and fuller bottom one, a small beauty mark adorning the area just above my top the lip and slightly to the right, like my sister I had a button nose but our eyes weren't the same, mine were more of a bright, light aqua colour instead of metallic. At 17 years old I am the legal guardian of my sister, approved by my late grandmother, Asha Kimberleigh as our mom and dad fucked off to become producers in the music industry of major pop crappy labels such as Victoria Justice and all the crap my sister is in love with. Well that's not exactly true; my mom pressured my dad to fuck off the bitch. I've been looking after Asha for three years, pretty much ignoring the little social life I had, so fucking sad right? Well considering the fact that I have to work at freakin Hot Topic most days to pay for the rent and our life's necessities. I was about to pick up the bowl when I heard Asha scream loudly.

Panicked I abandoned the bowl and sprinted to the lounge as quickly as I could, Ash wasn't fucking hurt, hell no, instead she was screaming like a fan girl and clapping her hands as her favourite band ever came on Nick Tunes –she had obviously changed the channel- Big Time Rush, singing their recent single Boyfriend, I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen to retrieve her bowl. I personally couldn't stand them. They were like any other pure pop band, completely clean cut, like hairless cats with no complete personality at all, by the time I had passed Asha her bowl of ice cream she was swaying side to side on the sofa, clapping and singing along to the music.

She was a super fan.

At the age of ten! I mean when I was ten I was skipping rope all day. Time change I guess.

"Looking for a boyfriend- hey! I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be that!" Asha sang happily at the exact time some guy with massive eyebrows did, unfortunately I knew his name; Kendall Knight, urgh! All my sister freakin does is go on about him- talk about obsession much? Even though I hate to admit it, she was amazingly cute, proclaiming she'll meet him and get married to him, riding off into the sunset on a black stallion, the stuff kids come up with.

I let out a sigh of relief as the song finished, though within seconds I was cringing when my sister screamed again as an advert came on; advertising the fact that Big Time Rush were doing signings/ meet and greets, then a some random deep voice announced city after city, date after date. Asha was gripping onto the sofa, a crease in her brow and she was biting her lip roughly, waiting them to say Florida, I knew they would do it seeing as it was their home town and most bands either do their hometowns first or last, and seeing as it wasn't first I was predicting it was last.

Sure enough the last date that was confirmed was Florida, in 3 weeks time. My sister got up and jumped around the lounge, the deep voice ending the advert by saying tickets were on sale now and to call a specified number.

Just as the advert ended I already had my mobile out, not in eagerness though, remember I fucking hate them. As a way to make my sister happy, after she stopped bouncing around she sat down again and turned to me.

"Can we go? Can we go? Can we go? Can we go? Can we go? Can we-"

"Yes, we can." As you can tell my sister likes to repeat things... a lot, mostly there questions but people have mistaken her for being retarded, ah; awkward times are always the best times.

"Well the number is 555 090 2961." She recited perfectly; I gave her a suspicious look as I type the number in.

"How come you need tutoring for math when you recited that number perfectly but you can barely do fractions or percentages?" I asked, my thumb hovering over the call number, my sister had a skill in deviousness, clearly.

"I'll work so much harder on my fractions on my percentages, please call! Please call! Plea-"

"Okay, stop repeating yourself I'm calling!" I told her, finally pressing the call button and placing my mobile to my ear.

"Hello, welcome to the Big Time Rush, Big Time Signing in America, if you want to found out more information, press 1 now. If you want to order tickets, press 2 now." Came on an automatic robotic voice, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the whole 'Big Time Signing' god, I wouldn't be surprised if they were all gay turds. I pressed 2 as I was told and listened on as the robotic voice continued with its scripted speech.

"You pressed, buy tickets, tickets are 80 $ each, please press 1 if you can proceed and we will connect you to an operator." I groaned loudly in my head, 160 bucks! I'm gonna have to work a few double shifts in order to pull this off, though I pressed one and waited patiently, I knew I had to get my card, I told Asha to eat her ice cream if she wanted it and then to go to bed straight away if she wanted to go, least these tickets will give me leeway on getting her to actually do what I ask her too, as I reached my purse in the kitchen, shuffling around in their for my card, I found it just as I was connected with an operator.

"Hello, I am Lisa, how can I help you?" Came a polite voice from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I would like two tickets to go to the Big Time Rush Signing in Florida on the 28th." I said to the woman unenthusiastically.

"Of course, do you have a method of payment?"

"I have my card with me." After telling Lisa my credit card details and where to deliver the tickets I heard a few mouse clicking and typing on a keyboard until after a while her voice rung out once again.

"Congratulations, you're buy was successful, the tickets will be dispatched tonight and should arrive in the next week, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Thank you, and no, that will be fine, goodbye."

"Goodbye." I ended the call and slid my phone into my skinny jean back pocket and put my card back in its rightful place.

I walked back into the lounge to see an empty bowl on the floor but no other sign Ash was around, smiling I picked up the bowl and placed it in the dishwasher before making my way down the narrow hallway and into Asha's room, completely pink, like most pre-teen girls with unicorns and a few toys oh and two of her walls completely covered in Big Time rush posters, completely normal, I mean seriously, in the centre of the first wall she has an oversized poster of her favourite- Kendall Knight and the way he's smiling makes him look like a paedophile and his eyebrows are like kinda in a weird way so it looks like he's an angry evil paedophile and it's even worse that wherever you move in her room, the eyes are still on you.

Yeah, fucking freaky I know.

"Sweetie." I murmured to Asha, who was wrapped up in her bed, faking to sleep. She opened her big silver eyes and looked up at me. "You're going to meet Kendall Knight." I whispered to her, a huge smile plastered itself on her face. "But go to sleep, and I want you to be good for me in these next few weeks otherwise we won't go, okay?" She nodded her head vigorously and I chuckled, ruffling her hair and straightening my stance. "Goodnight kiddo." We gave each other air kisses and I closed her door as I stepped back out into the hallway, returning to the lounge to watch some late night reruns of crappy TV shows.

/

3 weeks breezed by in such a speed it was hard to comprehend, as I was working a lot and had to send Ash to Linda and Lily's pretty much once every week –Asha's school friend (Lily) and her mother (Linda)-

When the day finally arrived I was woke up at 7am by Asha who was jumping on my bed, urging me to get out of bed. After an unhealthy amount of coffee I finally felt awake and got changed into a red and black chequered button up shirt that I left completely open and had three quarter lengthed sleeves as I had rolled them up, a plain white tank underneath, white ripped skinny jeans and unlaced, all star, high topped red converses, the shade of red matching my farmer shirt nicely. I just had enough time to straighten my hair and backcomb it to give it its usual volume and to add the usual eyeliner, skin toned foundation, lip gloss and mascara before Asha came bounding into my room in plain black sandals, white denim shorts and an 'I LOVE KENDALL' t-shirt with "BIG TIME RUSH!' printed on the back of her t-shirt, the lettering surrounded by a pink heart.

I then got rushed and ordered around by a ten-year-old to get the camera and to get our tickets, which were more like passes as they were like cards with a plastic coating attached to a ribbon saying 'Big Time Rush!' that went around your neck.

This day was going to be hell.

The drive there was uneventful, though Asha insisted she would get her t-shirt signed by Kendall and her CD signed, so she brought her CD put it in the CD player and belted out every single freakin lyric for each song.

When we actually got there all there were was 13-year-old fan girls chatting and grinning like idiots with multiple fan t-shirts on, Asha's tiny hand clung onto mine as we walked past the masses of people- well girls. I felt kinda sympathetic for the guys, they were like 19 or 20 and they had a load of fan girls, which must be tough... girls screaming, the awkward moment when they attempt to be groupies. Just like I say, the awkward moments are always the best; I would pay to see that, it would be fucking hilarious!

Luckily near the signing there was a little cafe and we found an empty table where I asked Ash if she wanted anything to eat or drink, after a few moments she decided she was thirsty and asked for some juice, I told her to stay put, frequently looking back at the table to see if she was there when I was in the queue with more fan girls and mostly likely fan girl parents, she was sitting there smiling tilting her head back and forth, her hair which hung down, naturally straight, swishing from side to side. Eventually when I got the juice I walked back to the table, though when I got there, Asha was nowhere in sight.

My heart froze and my spine tingled as I called out her name, trying to spot a little girl so much shorter than all of the fan girls wandering around, it was like a freakin Where's Wally... impossible. Panic beginning to jab at me I dropped the juice and started to walk around quickly, looking in any direction, looking for Asha's head, I was getting progressively more and more worried as I went from walking to sprinting around shouting out her name, looking for her, ignoring the looks from onlookers, wishing I would just see her innocently getting candy or something. Hysteria bubbled in my stomach as I thought of the worst; what if she got kidnapped and I would never see her again, she had never ever done anything as drastic as this, she knew when to listen to me.

Tears were threatening to spill over as I gave up looking inside and ran outside, looking both ways and running around any available area, I started to run a circuit around the building, She must've been kidnapped, stalkers and fucking weirdo's prey upon events like this. I groaned as I had looked down both sides of the building, wishing with everything I had I wished she was standing at the back of the building, my body knew she wouldn't be there, just my heart wished she was there. Asha was the only real family I had, all our relatives dead as we had a small family tree I would never be able to live it down if I fucking lost her, a dry sob ran throb my body as I rounded the corner to the back of the building.

It was like fucking Christmas.

There she was, the dirty long blonde hair, Big Time Rush t-shirt and white denim shorts telling me it was here, I let out a sigh of relief though adrenaline kicked in when I noticed she was walking away from me, hand in hand with a much taller stranger who was wearing skinny dark wash jeans and a dark plain blue button up shirt like mine flowing slightly in the wind. The adrenaline finally hit me as I ignored my aching limbs and ran up to the two retreating figures, anger coursed through my veins, this was supposed to be Asha's big day and some fucking randomer decided he wanted to take her home with him, I thought she had fucking learnt the last time when we were shopping and an innocent looking guy asked if she want candy and tried to take her to his car, luckily I caught on and kicked the guy's ass. I told her never to talk to fucking strangers ever again and now she's about to get raped and... My thoughts ran wild as I opened my mouth.

"You mother fucker get away from my sister!" I screamed loudly, the guy turned around, as did my sister, as if on instinct I raised my right leg and kicked the guy where it really hurt with all my might, I smiled victoriously as he let go of my sisters hand and went to cup his now dead balls, I grabbed Asha's hand and pulled her to me.

"Asha! I told you not to talk to strangers!" I said as the guy dropped to his knees groaning loudly, my sister looked up at me in shock, she smiled as she recognised me then frowned for some reason.

"Echo! You just hurt my husband!" My sister yelled at me, running over to the guy who was still on his knees, still holding his balls and his gaze was locked on the floor, I could just make out his face crippled with pain.

What. The. Fuck?

Fucking _husband?_

"Kendall is you okay?" My sister's angelic voice asked, blocking the bastards face from me I went out to grab my sisters hand again to get her away from the fucking douche who tried to-

"Wait... Kendall?" I asked in a timid tone; please don't be who I think it may be, Please God! Please! As my sister moved out of the way the guy's hair caught my attention, golden-y brown/dirty blonde-ish in a mop kinda cut.

Oh God no!

"Yeah! Kendall, my husband Echo, you knew I was gonna marry him!" She looked up at me and told me sternly, her hands on her hips- she would've looked totally cute if it wasn't for the whole actual angry at me thing. By the time she had finished the sentence my eyes were wide with fear, disbelief and astonishment as the guy finally decided to lift up his head –even though he was _still _cupping his balls and on his knees, Jesus, I didn't hit him that hard...-

Oh fuck no!

As soon as I caught a glimpse of the eyebrows, even though they were creased with pain, I knew I was in deep shit.

Kendall Knight, the guy I pretty much despised was kneeling before me.

I had crippled a fucking pop 'sensation'!

I cringed as I risked another glance at him, his bright green eyes crinkling in obvious pain, and lips pulled into a tight grimace.

I was stunned into silence as the guys eyes locked with mine, he attempted to give me a smile but it just turned into a bigger grimace.

"You must be Echo... I'm Kendall... Pleased to meet you." He gritted out... wow I must've really kicked him hard.

"Fucking hell! I'm sorry!" I apologized, my arms opening out to help him up to his feet, when he finally stopped cupping his probably now shrivelled penis he straightened his posture and his face relaxed.

"That's gonna leave a bruise in the morning." Wow, he was tall, a good few inches taller than me I had to angle my face slightly upwards to look up at him, he joked lightly, smiling through the likely pain that was still there.

"Echo's not normally like this, she never swears and she never hurts anyone! Promise!" Asha said, pulling on Kendall's forearm with both hands, her tiny hands nowhere near wrapping completely around his forearm. Both of our gazes dropped to the short young girl. Finally gaining my composure, I looked down at Asha with a semi stern look and I crouched down to her level, she was a really a short girl for her age and so she could look me in the eye and she still held onto Kendall's arm but looked at me.

"Asha, why did you disappear like that, you know that it's dangerous!" I told her in a disapproving tone.

"I realised I left my CD in the car so I went outside to go get it and then I got lost outside because I couldn't find our car and then Kendall found me and asked me if I was lost, I told him I was gonna marry him and that he needed to sign the CD that was in your car, then he told me I needed car keys to get into cars and I forgot them so we needed to get the keys off you so then I told him about you and described where you were, he was gonna take me to you, but then you came and hurt him." She blurted out all in one breath, tears welling up in her eyes as she hid behind Kendall's arm. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Sweetie, come here." I opened my arms for a hug; she jumped into my arms and clung onto me.

"I was really scared and then Kendall was really nice, I'm sorry." She whispered again, I rubbed circled into her back and stroked her hair soothingly. Finally when we broke the hug I smiled at her lightly.

"Okay, just don't ever do anything like that again." She nodded her head, he her bouncing around as she did. I noticed that Kendall hadn't moved from his spot and stood up completely, looking up at his now relaxed face, signs of pain absent from his face. "I'm so sorry again; I thought you were a paedophile." I smiled sheepishly balling my hands together.

Awkwardness... really not too fun.

"It's fine, I was just helping my future bride to be, I don't think we've really had a proper introduction, I'm Kendall Knight." He gave me a lopsided smiled and held out his hand, the awkwardness of the whole situation completely dissolving.

"Echo Kimberleigh." I smiled more easily at him, reaching out and shaking his hand, it was warm and soft, completely predictable for a pop boy. Hey, just cause he helped out my sister doesn't mean he's not still some wannabe.

"You two come with me, we'll go inside the back and we can talk in there." Kendall said Asha grabbed a hold of his hand, his large hand completely encasing hers with ease; it was nice that he was acting like this around Asha, I respected him just a little bit more now, I walked next to Asha.

"So are you a fan on Big Time Rush?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow in question, the lopsided smile still on his face.

"Well..." I trailed of, scratching the back of my head as Kendall opened the back door into the building, holding it open for the both of us, I thanked him as he led the way around the backstage or VIP, whatever area. I didn't like them... understatement, but I wasn't exactly gonna say oh by the way I think you're all douches who are built up by photo shops and pretty pictures and you don't focus on the actual music you're producing... cause you know, that's just freakin rude.

"She absolutely hates you! She thinks you are all prissy boys who have hair like Justin Bieber and try to act like JLS, she hates them too! Oh, and she also thinks you have caterpillars growing on your forehead."

...

The awkwardness came rushing back with a slap to my face, of course all of that Asha had said was completely true. This is probably going to be the social suicide of me... weirdly, Kendall chuckled.

"Maybe I do have a similarity to Justin Bieber's hair but you compared us to JLS? That hurts deep." He joked as Kendall now lead us up several sets of stairs.

"Well... being completely honest, I just think that you're fans are based completely around you're music, song after song is basically about a girl, having fun or breaking up with a girl, fan girls breed on stuff like that." I refused to even look at Kendall as I said this.

Fucking hell, that sounded a lot nicer in my head... I was a bitch.

I had met a guy my sister was in love with and crippled him, then insulted his looks –though not to his face- and his music within 5 minutes!

"I would love for you to say that to our producer, Gustavo Rocque. I agree with you, but I-well we, produce music we love. We put our hearts into it." An honest and surprisingly nice response. We were now walking down a long hallway and Kendall motioned to an open door at the bottom of the hallway, voices of mild chatter able to hear as we approached it, Kendall went in first, with Asha in tow, me following in more slowly.

"Hey guys, this is Asha, my future wife, and this is Echo who has prevented me from having any kids in the future, great huh?" Kendall said in a complete mellow tone. We had walked into the room with the other members of Big Time Rush, who I unfortunately knew the names of; James Diamond, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia. It was simple and decent sized box room, oak wooden flooring with modern and luxurious pristine white leather sofas that were angled near a modernised fireplace and a flat screen over the top of the fireplace. Logan and Carlos were lounging on a 90 degree turned clockwise against the wall L shaped couch and James was sitting on the other long one against the parallel wall. They let out a chorus of 'aww's' when they caught sight of Asha, but when their gaze landed on me Logan started chocking on the drink he had been drinking. James jumped up from the sofa he was sitting on and moved his hair from out of his eyes and stepped towards me, and then Carlos jumped up and ran towards me. Them both giving me dazzling smiles and raising their eyebrows.

Uhhh, great. I cripple a guy who's image I strongly dislike and now his band mates that I strongly dislike the image of are trying to pick me up with flirty looks and pretty hair.

James and Carlos both attempted to get at me but they were both blocking each other off, I took a few cautioned steps to the side, closer to Kendall and Asha as the guys gave each other heated looks and James slapped Carlos upside the head then Carlos smacked James on his chest which then proceeded to be a bitch fight.

"Guys, chill, she hates us, well, our music." Logan's chocking ceased and Carlos' and James' mini brawl, all of them staring at my face.

"HATES US?" James asked in disbelief, stepping towards me, then motioning his face and giving me a look he opened his mouth again. "How can you hate _this?" _James was referring to his hair and face. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, seriously, is this guy really gonna ask me that.

"Well I like a guy who doesn't get his arms waxed or whatever you preppy pop bands do, I like someone who more manly than feminine, you know, stubble, tattoo or whatever." I shrugged, James' hand dropped from his face as he kept opening his mouth like a fish but nothing came out, eventually he went and plopped down next to Logan, rejected.

What can I say, I'm an honest person.

I'm really starting to hate awkwardness.

"Wait then, if you hate our music then why are you here?" Carlos asked as James huffing in misery, obviously not used to being rejected in the awkward way I did and Logan looking up at me, a questioning look on his features.

"I'm here because you're biggest fan made me spend a lot of money so she could come here and meet you lot." I said- pointing to the little girl who had the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face before. She started pointing at the guys as she opened her mouth

"You're James the girly one, you're Carlos the short one, you're Logan the smart one and you're Kendall, the perfect one." I smiled slightly as James let out a protest at being called girly. He was promptly shushed by his phone ringing in the denim pocket, he fished around in his front pocket, pulling it out and answering it.

"Hello... yeah, okay. We'll be right down there." James closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. I had only just noticed that James was like two inches taller than Kendall and Carlos was, as Asha had said really short compared to James...

"We gotta go?" Carlos asked, James nodded, smiling and rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Seemingly better as he was about to meet a lot of female fans that would fight each other to the death just to touch his hair or something, you know, typical fan stuff.

"You two stay here, we'll come back up here after the signing which won't take that long, we have to choose at least two VIP's as it's our hometown. Make yourself at home. We'll be back in about an hour." Kendall said, reluctantly moving to the exit.

"You promise you'll come back?" Asha's lip trembled as all the guys stood near the door, Kendall just gave her a winning smile and walked back towards her, crouching down and giving her a kiss on her cheek. I smiled as Kendall walked back over to the guys and Asha's face went a crimson shade of red as she held the place on her cheek where Kendall had kissed her on the cheek.

"Promise." Was all Kendall said as the guys disappeared through the door, closing it behind him and going to the signing me and Asha should've been waiting downstairs for.

"HE KISSED ME! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me!" This time I let her go on with her repetitive thing, I had never seen her this happy in her life, as she bounced around like a hysterical rabbit, I just grabbed the remote that was on the glass coffee table and sat on the leather sofa, waiting for her to calm down.

/

After five minutes she eventually did as I flicked through channel on the TV, though she decided she wanted to do something and walked out of my sight as I started to watch Kerrang! Kings of Leon's Sex on Fire video playing, see the lead singer, Caleb Followill had a beard and had got into trouble in his life; he is what I would call sexy, not Jay-Z, Usher or any of those rapper or pop singing artists. Seconds later she came into the middle of the room and set out a dance mat, she grabbed the remote that was next to my leg and plugged the mat into some output socket and pressed some button on the TV so it came up with some dance game, she wanted me to play it but I said no, letting her have a go on it all on her own, she chose a her favourite Big Time Rush song- Boyfriend, to dance to, I was confused on how a BTR song was on there and what it was, or how she even got it... Asha then explained to me that Lily had the exact game and it was behind one of the couches and Kendall had told us to make ourselves at home, I smiled as she pressed the arrows on the dance mat, watching her for about half an hour as I lounged more and more, ending up lying on the straight leather couch, the coffee's effects that I had drank a ton of wearing off as my eyes grew heavier and heavier until I had closed them and drifted off...

/

"Echo, Echo, wake up." A large warm hand shook my shoulder gently as I awoke with a jolt, I looked up from my lying position to see Kendall, crouched over me, he retracted his hand from my shoulder and gave me a warm smile. "You fell asleep, we haven't been back long. You looked really tired so we're entertaining Asha for you." I nodded, yawning, stretching my muscles and sat up on the chair, Asha was playing on the dance mat with Logan with a giddy smile on her face, giggling as Logan made her laugh by messing up steps and making silly faces, Kendall sat next to me as space was now available.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, gaining awareness back into what was happening.

"3, Carlos and James have gone to get some lunch, Asha told James what to get you, no one wanted to wake you really... apart from Asha." Kendall chuckled at the end of the sentence and I cracked a smile.

It surprised me how much of a decent guy Kendall actually was.

"You know, you're not that bad." I looked at Kendall, he gave me a grin then laughed lightly, brining up his hand and started to re-arrange my hair that I had been sleeping on. "Thanks." I added.

"So I've risen in the ranks and I'm not seen as some Bieber/JLS guy with caterpillars on his forehead?"

"Let's just go with Caterpillar." I told him, he nodded, his lip twitching as Logan and Asha finished their song and went onto another pop hit that I had never heard of.

"So, I don't want to be nosy or anything but how come you didn't get your mom or something to take Asha if you despise us so much?" Kendall looked at me, a completely innocent question that I shuffled around on the leather sofa, giving him an awkward, diluted smile.

"Well, my mom was like a sectary for big music companies and stuff, my dad was like a manager but then moved up to CEO, that was how they met and whatever, when I was born I didn't see them as much as I kid would like to see their parents, they just told me how they had big plans and stuff, they became more distant as Asha was born until my dad moved up to the CEO of some pop business, bragging and whatever until I got into my typical rebellious teenage years and went into grunge and harder music... in the end I decided I would bring up Asha and went to court, wanting to have custody of her and a few years later... here we are, though my mom really destroyed our family, my dad made the effort but my mom had massive fights with him when he did..." I trailed of, murmuring staring at the floor, I had never really talked about my parents and talking to someone like this who wouldn't judge me and even if they did it wouldn't matter because it's not like I would meet them again walking down the street.

"So that's how you started to dislike pop music." Kendall concluded, I was surprised he had actually listened to all of the information I had pretty much thrown at him, I nodded, shrugging nonchalantly, not wanting to make a big deal of anything.

"Echo, play against Kendall!" Asha said, as Logan went and sat on the other sofa, the song that they had picked out ending, Logan was breathing heavily, obviously wanting a rest as Asha grabbed onto both of Kendall and mine's hands and pulled us up –though we really got up ourselves- and pulled us to the dance mat.

"You know I'm not very good at these games, kiddo." I said to Asha as she picked the song then went and sat next to Logan. I have no hand-feet co-ordination when it comes to dancing, any dance I suck at. Asha just crossed her legs on the dazzling white couch and nodded enthusiastically.

"I know, it's funny!" Asha giggled as I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to groan as the screen said 'Boyfriend- Big Time Rush' though I did actually groan when it said 'Difficulty: Extreme' I couldn't even fucking do easy, Kendall just smiled... freakin hell all that guy does is smile like he's some merry queer paedophile.

"I'll apologize before I break anything." I said as the song started and a whole load of arrows pointing to the specified arrow on the dance mat came down the screen, Kendall was doing fine seeing as they did a lot of dancing in their performances, as the song got to the chorus I was just jumping and fumbling around, knowing that I was doing shit, then there was some confusing jump thing coming up, I got so confused, with no brain power and still a bit tired I attempted it stupidly and obviously failed and then freaking slipped and fell straight into Kendall who wasn't expecting my body to crash into his so then we both fell down simultaneously, me ending up straddling Kendall in the middle of the room, us both on the floor.

Typical...

"I told you I was bad." I laughed nervously as Logan and Asha were howling with laughter; Kendall chuckled and smirked, his eyes flashing.

"I wish we could've recorded the exact moment she kicked Kendall in the- whoa... wait, I thought Echo hated you... what the hell is going on?" Came Carlos' voice as he and James came into the room with bags of food and drinks.

God, how freakin typical again. Looks like I had been a topic of some conversation between the queer musketeers.

I got off Kendall so quickly like he had burnt me, brushing myself down slightly and laughing nervously, rubbing my forearm as Kendall got up and Logan and Asha had finally piped down.

"Echo's no good at dancing; can I have some food please?" Asha said from the sofa, Carlos and James shook their heads, giving us wary looks as they walked over to Asha, James dipping his hand in his bag, pulling out Asha's favourite- Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream and Carlos handed her some chocolate milkshake, somehow I wasn't really surprised that she asked for that, then Carlos and James moved over to Logan as Kendall and I sat back down on the sofa we were on, waiting for food to reach us.

"Asha told us you love this." James grinned as he presented me with Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia. I nearly hurled. I hated anything that contained cherries, they just seemed disgusting, I hesitated as I took it from James' hands and then Carlos passed me chocolate milkshake, something I wasn't too keen on, my face must've told them something was wrong as James spoke.

"You don't like Cherry ice cream or chocolate milkshake do you?" He asked, his face falling, I gave him a sheepish smile and shook my head, I knew who did though...

"I love it though!" Asha announced, placing her stuff on the floor on the available space next to Kendall, grabbing the cherry ice cream and chocolate milk off me and then sat next to Kendall, feasting on what she had. I looked up at James and Carlos helplessly.

"Sorry, uh, it's okay, I'll just skip lunch, I'm not that hungry anyway." I told them, they reluctantly went and sat down next to Logan tucking into their own lunches.

"Here." Kendall passed me half of his ham salad sandwich, insisting I have it.

"Kendall, no don't I'm fine." I looked up at him; he gave me a look that said he wasn't backing down. I sighed and picked up the sandwich out of his offering hand and took a bite out of it, thanking him as I did.

"You know, you're sister reminds me of someone..." Carlos said, unconsciously showing everyone a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, someone who's cute but devious." Logan added.

"Takes advantage of the situation." James spoke this time. I just ate the sandwich, confused about who they were talking about, both Asha and I gazed at Kendall when he sighed, knowing who they were referring to.

"I have a younger sister who's practically the same age, Katie." Kendall summed up, finished with his sandwich, looking at Asha who just gave him an innocent smile as she continued to plough through her creamy lunch.

"That reminds me." Logan said, gaining the rooms attention. "The VIP's are supposed to have a Big Time Day with Big Time Rush so how about we finish up here, sign and take pictures and stuff then go back to the Palm Woods? Then go to the studio later, Kelly insisted that she and Gustavo meet the VIP's." Logan seemed the smartest out the guys, which didn't seem too difficult to salvage so far in the short space of time I had known the guys in the room.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Carlos exclaimed fist pumping his arm into the air, smiling giddily.

"You up for it?" Kendall asked Asha and me. I hesitated; I had work tomorrow so it was going to be difficult.

"I have work tomorrow..." I said, giving an apologetic look to Asha, she pouted and frowned, clearly upset.

"Well take the day off, we will make it worth your while, you can spend the night at the Palm Woods all costs covered." Logan said, attempting to make a deal with us.

I really needed to work tomorrow but I guess if it keeps Asha happy and the costs are covered plus it's Saturday tomorrow –Asha and I were in the holidays- and Asha got to meet Katie who seemed... nice. Kendall took my hesitation as a no.

"Look I know you don't like our music, but that's our music, just chill with us, we don't mind that you don't like our music, I mean you like us as temporary friends right?" Kendall and Asha looked at me, Asha nodding her head as a signal to say yes.

"Right... I guess we'll take you up on your offer then." Asha yelled with joy, oblivious to the fact she had pink and brown stained ice cream around her mouth.

What the fuck am I getting myself into?

_So there it is, the first chapter, it will get to M soon and I know this chapter is boring, though most are for the first few. I'm still uncertain whether I should continue or just delete this story, appreciate if you review and tell me to do whichever one you think._


	2. To The Palm Woods!

_Thanks to:_

_**BigTimeFan50**_

_**AllForCarlosBTR**_

_**BadLuckGrl13**_

_For all reviewing my story_

_And to __**Boysboysboys love em **__for telling me that she's watching me, I appreciate it ;')_

_Oh and, thank you to __**Rakuen91 **__for adding my story as a favourite story :D_

"_You've been looking at me like you've got something to say  
>You got flaws in your step, you're miles away from anything a-a-a-anyway.<br>Lets get to the point, the words that fell off your lips, didn't mean anything; they didn't mean sh-i-i-it, to you or him."_

_You Me At Six- Gossip._

After I helped clear up our lunch, the dance mat, and cleaned up Asha's face she demanded pictures and signings.

"Kendall, can you sign here please?" Asha asked, pointing to the heart on the front of her 'I 3 KENDALL' t-shirt, he smiled, picking up a spare biro on the glass coffee table and taking the lid off, doing Asha's bidding signing his name in the heart adding a few kisses underneath his name, she grinned at me, pointing to her t-shirt. James cleared his throat.

"What about us?" He asked Asha, she just gave him an innocent smile and turned around showing the other side of her t-shirt which said 'I 3 Big Time Rush!'

"Sign on the back." James grabbed the biro off Kendall and proceeded to sign Asha's back as I got the camera in my front pocket, Kendall walking over to me.

"Do you want me to sign your t-shirt?" Kendall grinned at me, I rolled my eyes... was he flirting with me?

_Awkward._

"Is that you attempt of flirting?" I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head to the side as I asked him, he just shrugged, the grin remaining on his face regardless.

"Do you want it to be?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. Didn't he get what I said to James earlier? No stubble or whatever and he's some pop boy. I was about to open my mouth to answer when Asha beat me to it.

"Echo, can you take a picture of me and Kendall first?" Logan and Carlos had signed the back of her t-shirt, her smile brightened up the whole room as she skipped towards us.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." I said, trying to erase what had happened before she came over, turning on the small but powerful camera and stepping back a few steps as Kendall put his arm around Asha, both of them smiling at me, ready for the picture to be taken as Logan, Carlos and James got out of the view of the camera. "Ready?" They both nodded. "3, 2, 1..." I took the picture, Asha then pulling James over so she could have a picture with him next. I tried to ignore Kendall as he came and stood next to me.

Seriously? Is this guy deluded?

After James had fixed his hair and looked at the photo I had taken, deciding it was okay he gave Asha that kind of smile you'd only give a kid, Asha then proceeded to pull Logan to take a picture and then finally Carlos.

"You're turn." Asha said to me, I shook my head and turned off the camera, putting it back in my pocket.

"No, I really don't want pictures with Big Time Rush, I'm not a fan." I said, being the kill joy that I was.

"Not even just with one of them?" Asha asked.

"No, you'd have to pay me to." I joked, rolling my eyes and scoffing a little as I did. They just shrugged, knowing I wasn't a fan to begin with so I don't think it really bothered them a whole much now anyway so I guess it was cool for me to kinda trash talk them.

Told you I was a bitch.

"So, now can we go back to the Palm Woods?" Carlos asked, eager to get back to their place, whatever the Palm Woods was.

"Yeah, we can all take the limo." James nodded, I shook my head instantly, there was no way I was leaving my car, no matter how crappy the car was- it got me and Asha from A to B.

"I'm not leaving my car here." I said, once again killing the mood.

"Well how about Asha can take my place and have fun in the limo and I can direct you to the Palm Woods." Kendall suggested. Somehow I really didn't want to be alone with him...

"I've never been in a limo before." Asha said, her whole face beginning to scream desperate in a child-like way.

"Well then, let's get going sista!" James exclaimed, picking up Asha in his arms and setting off with Carlos and Logan- running out of the room and down the hallway.

Great.

"So, shall we?" Kendall asked, smirking at me as he cocked his eyebrow at me, I rolled my eyes but nodded, following Kendall out of the room.

"So how old are you?" I asked to make a conversation as we strolled down the corridor, in no hurry whatsoever.

"Seventeen, you?"

"Same."

"Really? And you singled handily look after your sister?" Kendall asked, astonished and impressed, I shrugged and nodded.

"Yup." I replied popping the 'p' and stuffing both my hands in my back skinny jean pockets.

"That's gotta be tough, hey. My mom and sister live next door to our apartment, how about whenever you need a babysitter she can hang out with Katie?" Kendall asked, I looked up at him, slightly surprised that he would offer something like that.

"Are you sure? I mean Asha and Katie might not get along." I said uncertainty clearly in my voice as we reached the several sets of stairs to go down.

"Believe me, they'll get along easily." He looked into my eyes, with a complete and utter sincere and serious look on his face.

"Well that would be great, how much do you want an hour?" I asked, least I had someone who I knew Asha would love going to and get entertained all the time, Kendall and the rest of the guys actually seemed pretty decent, regardless of the fact if I like their music or not.

I only like them, not what they do or their freakin music.

"We'll do it for free, I'm sure my mom will love you." Kendall smiled easily at me as we reached the bottom of the stairs, the place was completely empty, I was surprised no fan girls were hanging around.

"Wow, uh, thanks, are you sure you don't want anything for it?" I asked, I hated when I felt like I was robbing people, especially people I hardly know.

"How about a kiss?" Kendall looked at me in the eye, winking and cocking his eyebrow; did he seriously just ask that? I scoffed and giggled lightly, smacking him upside the head, next thing I know I'm being grabbed around the waist by huge hands and thrown over someone's shoulder, I yelped loudly, who the hell was this guy, a caveman?

"Get the fuck off me!" I shouted at him, squirming around and balling my fists hitting this huge scary guy dressed all in black, who the fuck was this guy and why was I over his shoulder and if my tank top rides up anymore my tank Kendall will be getting something to look at alright.

"Kendall, this fan girl bothering you?" The guy's voice was impossibly deep, I growled at him, swearing and mouthing off at him trying to move... fuck this guy was strong.

"I'm not a fucking fan whore, or a fan. I hate Big Time Rush!" I exclaimed at the guy, my squirming failed so I resorted to attempting to kick him and still punching him in the back.

"That's what they all say." The guy said, they all say? Who the fuck was _all? _God, I will always hate pop music, as if he thinks I'm some groupie or something, gag much?

"Freight Train, chill, she actually isn't a fan; she's one of the two VIP's." Kendall chuckled I didn't have to see him to know he probably had a shit eating grin on his face at this present moment. When this 'Freight Train' puts me down so I don't have to stare at the fucking floor I'm so slapping that grin off his pretty hairless face. I smiled victoriously as Freight Train placed me down on the floor, smoothing down my clothes and glaring at the big security guard.

Bastard.

"You're really not a fan? And she's a VIP?" God, is it so fucking weird a non fan being a VIP?

Well for fucking normal people it is.

"Long story short, her sister is the other VIP." Kendall said, summing up today pretty quickly and painlessly, I mean if I was him I wouldn't want to mention the fact how I kicked his ass.

"You got a feisty one there." Was all the burly bodyguard said, smiling at me in a way no randomer should smile at me.

"You want some of this?" I asked, raising my fists at the dude, seriously I don't like being looked upon as some fucking arm candy. I'll just kick him in the balls, gets guys begging on their knees... well just on their freakin knees, but that's enough.

Freight Train laughed. He fucking laughed! I lunged for him when arms wrapped around my waist, preventing me from getting any closer to the bodyguard that was destined to meet my right foot. Freight Train just told Kendall he'd 'see him around' and then walked away, me still trying to break Kendall's hold to get to Freight Train. I sighed when he was out of sight and stopped struggling against Kendall's hold. Standing limp in his arms. He kept them there for a few moments to make sure I wasn't going to sprint after Freight Train- which I really wanted to do- I turned to look at a grinning Kendall, I glared at him, folding my arms.

"This is why I hate pop bands." I told him, this only caused Kendall's smile to grow immensely.

"You don't hate our band." Kendall said lightly as we started to walk again, a slightly sour look planted on my face. "By the way nice thong." Oh, great the fucking leech saw. Angrily, my arm flew up to slap him in the face but it was only caught by Kendall's, his hand gripping my wrist effectively stopping me from actually slapping the grin off his face.

"Freight Train is right, you really are feisty." Kendall smirked, stepping closer to me, the sour look on my face growing, creases appearing on my forehead.

"Step any closer and I will make sure I stop you from having kids this time." I smiled at him sweetly, wrenching my arm away from his when he didn't move and started to storm towards my car.

"Hey, what about my payment?" Kendall asked a few seconds later when he finally caught up to me, I gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look, a smirk on his face, I swear smiles are like fucking stained on his face. I stopped walking so quickly, stopping in the middle of the parking lot, Kendall did to. I looked up at him smiling, stepping towards him until we were nose to nose, I could smell his aftershave and feel his breath fanning out onto my face. I leaned in slightly and closed my eyes; Kendall started to do the same until I leaned further away from him and stepped away so I was out of the danger zone.

"Seeing my thong was payment enough." I said, tapping him twice with my hand on his cheek and making my way towards my car yet again and giggling as I did.

As if I would actually kiss someone like him. I would have to be delirious.

As I got towards my car I turned around to see Kendall still standing where he was shaking his head. I laughed to myself and fished for my keys in my many pockets, finally finding my crappy car's keys I pulled them out and unlocked the car, calling out Kendall and motioning to the car as I opened the driver door and got in, starting up the engine, making sure my iPod was playing through the car speakers I smiled and relaxed slightly. Kendall got into the car seconds later.

"Bitch." I looked at Kendall, his attempt not to have a smile on his face just made us both break into laughter after a few short moments of silence; he then proceeded to stare at my car radio. "What the fuck are you listening to?"

I was hurt he didn't know My Chemical Romance.

"The 'fuck' you're referring to is called My Chemical Romance, the song is called Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na-"

"Okay, I get it, a whole lotta Na's in the song title." Kendall shushed me, god, I was turning into Asha.

"Hey, there were only like two more Na's to say." I said as I started to hit the gas to get out of the big building we were at, Kendall pointing and giving me directions as we went.

"Yeah, so the Big Time Rush day thing, it's like a week with us, not a day, so uh, looks like you'll be staying with us for a week!" Kendall said casually as we got stopped by some traffic lights, waiting for some elderly woman to cross the road who was literally taking fucking inched long steps.

"What?" I asked, my eyes flinging open wide, staring at Kendall who just gave me a sheepish look. "I have to work and I have to revise for tests when I go back to school!" I told him in a near hysterical tone of voice.

"All costs are covered, the break has only just freakin started, and we guys have to go to school as well, besides there is a school at the Palm Woods, plus, just think how happy you're sister will be." Oh, he was fucking smart, playing the sister card on me like that. I groaned, knowing he had a good point, dropping my head against the wheel of the car in defeat, though jumping back when the horn blared out. The woman who was walking jumped nearly a foot, staring at us, leering. Kendall and I instantly made signs to show we were sorry, though it was like the woman was a fucking idiot because she just started to walk slower.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked groaning, this time leaning my head back against the seat, I closed my eyes, trying to calm down, though it didn't help when moments later Big Time Rush were playing rather loudly through speakers in the car. I sat up straight at looked at the stereo, then at Kendall; he had a bemused expression on his face and the Big Time Rush CD in his hands.

"I found your sister's CD." Kendall said I just rolled my eyes, happier at the fact the woman had finally fucking moved out of the way of the car, speeding forward on the straight road, Kendall turning back into a personal map.

"So, how was the signing?" I asked when I had calmed down, blocking out Big Time Rush as Kendall sang along softly to his parts.

"It was good, a lot of underage girls." Kendall said in a slightly sadder tone at the end, I scoffed loudly.

"Please, you're fucking underage still too." I reminded him.

"Not to have sex though." He said, giving me a sick smile, I chose to ignore it and concentrated on driving.

"Was there anyone over the age of 16 then?" I asked, Kendall announcing the final turn into the Palm Woods, a gold sign indicating it was the Palm Woods with palm trees in the middle of the sign.

"Well yeah, there was a fucking bucket load of unhappy and some happy moms." I laughed slightly as Kendall shrugged, driving into the parking lot and parking the car easily in the many open spaces.

"So you're saying I'm the only person you're age there?" I asked as I killed the engine, removing my keys and getting out the car, slamming the car door as I did.

"No, I'm saying you were the only one who wasn't a fan and who is really fucking hot on the whole thing. The _whole _signing, all of the signings." Kendall said breezily as he got out the car, closing the door, I locked it and rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"Dude, you seriously need to work on your pick ups." I told him, laughing slightly at his mock hurt expression as he led me to where we were supposed to be going.

"You'll get hooked." Kendall said confidently as we walked past an enticing looking square pool with groups of people chilling and just letting time go by without a care in the world. I would kill to be able to fucking do that.

"Oh, I freakin assure you Kendall, I won't." I told him as we stepped into the main lobby, the guy who stood behind the desk leered at Kendall as he noticed him, but had a shocked expression on his face when he saw me. I don't even want to know why.

"The guys should be in 2J or 2K, we'll take the elevator." Kendall said, motioning to the three elevators down in a narrow part of the lobby, I nodded and followed him as Kendall pressed for an elevator.

"This is a really nice hotel." I would fucking die to be here, it seemed so grand and posh, something so un-fucking reachable.

"It is, but the hotel manager isn't." He replied as the elevator doors slid open vertically, both of us stepping inside and Kendall pushing floor 2.

"The creepy looking guy behind the desk in the lobby with glasses?" I asked, referring to the guy I saw when we walked into the lobby.

"Yeah, he's a fucking creep." Kendall told me giving me a weird look that make me crack a smile, the elevator doors opened again, signalling we had arrived on the second floor. "Time to meet my mom." Kendall said giving me an evil smile as we walked down the hallway.

"I'll warn you now, I fucking suck with moms." I warned Kendall several times before we reached 2K, he just ignored me and shrugged it off.

"Please, my mom would love you if you were a freakin fan girl that wanted to rape me." Kendall said, giving me a serious look and opening the door, it was a small apartment, walking straight into a small box shaped lounge that was modern-ly decorated with light coloured wallpaper and dark oak flooring, the furnishings corresponding and complimenting the room.

"Mom?" Kendall called out as he closed the door behind me. A redhead walked out from what seemed to be the kitchen with an apron on, her hair flowed down in loose ringlets past her shoulders. She seemed aged but she looked good for her age, bright blue eyes filled with a joyful look and slightly large lips pulled back into a smile, showing off her perfectly white teeth.

"Kendall, you're home! How was the signing, and who's this?" The woman's smile didn't falter when she saw me, which had happened in past experiences, in fact, it just widened.

"It was great, mom meet Echo." Kendall said referring to me, I smiled at the woman in front of me and shook her hand casually.

"Mrs. Knight, it's lovely to meet you." I said, trying my best to be polite and seem nice to this woman.

"Please, just call me Debra, so you're Echo?" What does she mean, I'm Echo? I have a feeling this is about to turn horribly awkward.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say to salvage the conversation, though Debra's smile changed into a face splitting grin.

"You're the girl who kicked my son in the private parts when she met him?" She asked, when I nodded she started to laugh hysterically. I looked at Kendal who looked at me, showing a pained expression which brought my lips to twitch.

"It still hurts just thinking about it." Kendall said, grimacing slightly, obviously remembering when I had kicked him.

"It's what I would have done if I thought someone was taking Katie. Serves you right Kendall." Mrs. Knight told her son, she seemed to have the same humour as her son which was refreshing to see. "Echo, you're sister Asha talks about you so much." She said turning to me. A warm feeling built up within me at the mention of my sister talking about me- and not anything insulting.

"You met Asha?" Kendall voiced my thoughts, Mrs. Knight just nodded, her eyes approving.

"Yes, Logan brought her to Katie, they hit it off immediately and you know that that doesn't happen a lot with Katie, they've gone to the pool for a bit while I'm doing dinner, don't worry, I've done enough for Echo and Asha, the special VIP's." Mrs. Knight grinned and spoke with clear delight in her voice that Katie had gotten a friend.

"Though Echo hates our music." Kendall deadpanned. The smile on Mrs. Knight's face faltered, which was bound to happen with me in the room anyway.

"I know that as well Kendall, sweetie, not everyone is going to like your music. Just something that happens and at least she likes you right?" I really liked this woman, she seemed so nice, upbeat and peaceful at the same time, I would have loved for a mom like that, the love she had for Kendall was practically oozing out of her eyes.

"Okay mom... look, we're going back into the other apartment, call us when dinner is ready." Kendall said, already opening the door for us to leave.

"See you in a while." Debra said to both of us as she returned back into the kitchen and I walked out of the apartment and once again into the corridor.

"My mom adores you." Kendall told me, did she? I looked at Kendall and he just nodded at me. "She practically told me off for being crippled." Kendall exaggerated. I laughed slightly as he opened the apartment door.

I was stunned into silence.

Asha had shown a video of them in it for one of their songs insisting it was their apartment, asking me why ours wasn't like there's but I didn't think she was actually telling the truth. I mean a freakin swirly slide and a fucking flat screen. Living in luxury much?

I still hadn't said anything when we had walked inside and Kendall had closed the door he had a knowing smile on my face.

"Like it?"

"My sister showed it to me; wanting our apartment to be like this but I didn't actually fucking think yours was like this." I was in complete disbelief. This place was like a freakin teenage dream.

I'm pretty sure I reeked on envy at this moment.

"I'm taking that as a good thing?"

"It's so..." I was cut off by Logan, James and Carlos running in with plastic guns loaded with Nerf dart bullet things, pelting each other and screaming at the top of their lungs. "...Loud." I concluded. Kendall gave me an apologetic look and opened his mouth.

"Guys!" He shouted multiple times, getting their attention, the fight stopped when Logan, James and Carlos finally heard Kendall. I didn't really like their reaction when they saw us. The three guys looked at each other, smiling an evil kind of smile and nodding simultaneously.

"Take this sucka's!" Carlos shouted as they all angled their guns at Kendall and I, pressing the triggers as orange darts flew at Kendall and I shielding ourselves with our hands.

Wait a second... I had a perfectly good shield next to me.

I jumped behind Kendall, him accusing me of cheating when I did which caused me to grin and shrug, ducking slightly to make sure I wouldn't get hit. After a few seconds the fight was over as the guys ran out of ammunition. I jumped back into view as Kendall warily let down his guard, moving his arms away from his face.

"We ran out of darts." Carlos identified, Logan rolled his eyes dramatically and looked at Carlos like he was retarded.

"No shit Sherlock." Logan said which earned a smack upside the head from Carlos, which eventually morphed into a fight, their interlocked bodies falling over the couch when James joined in. Kendall sighed and face palmed. I just laughed, a small water gun catching my eye on the kitchen counter, I walked over to it, trying not to flatten any Nerf darts as I did. I smiled wickedly when I noticed that the gun was full with water, making my way over to the brawling teens on the floor, proceeding with spraying them like they were misbehaving pets.

"Hey! You sprayed my hair!" James jumped up, Logan and Carlos mimicking his actions, standing next to him, I just shrugged and aimed the gun at James, quickly spraying him dead in this face. There was a chorus of 'ooh's' from the others as James wiped his face, his eyes squinting at me- glaring.

"Oh, it's on." Next thing I know James runs over to the kitchen, over to the sink where they have one of those detachable taps in the sink, he ran back towards me until he was a few meters away.

Hell. No.

"James fucking rules!" Was James' war cry, a stream of water aimed at my direction, hitting me on my tank soaking it through. I yelped and ran back over to Kendall hiding behind him, he just dodged me the bastard until James sprayed Kendall which I started to laugh at... then James sprayed me in the face.

Thank fuck for water proof make-up.

Kendall then wrestled James for the tap-hose. Smiling victoriously when he finally got it, then he decided he wanted to fucking spray us all from head to toe. Carlos ran up the swirly slide, Logan hid behind the couches, James ran towards the bathroom, which left me and Kendall. So I did what any angry wet girl would do.

Charge.

I sprinted towards Kendall grabbing the hose, water was flying at both of us as we fought for it, by the time the water had stopped Kendall and I were completely and utter soaked through.

"Hey, waters ran out." Carlos said, coming back out from the swirly slide, Logan popping his head up from behind the couch, water was everywhere on the floor. Carlos and Logan, seeing this ran for what I was guessing was their rooms, claiming they were 'going to change' which left me and Caterpillar.

We took one glance at each other and laughed, Kendall's hair was all wet, sticking to his forehead. I swear there wasn't one freakin inch of him that wasn't wet.

"We'll all clear this up in a bit, but first, we gotta change." Kendall told me, motioning for me to follow him, we walked down the hallway that all three guys had run down, it was a long hallway two doors on opposite walls to each other, Kendall's was the last one on the left. His room was pretty modern, a dark oak flooring and cream coloured wall, pretty clean for a teenagers room. Kendall's bed was King-sized and looked amazingly comfy; I was so fucking tempted just to jump on his bed.

"You fight like a freaking girl." I told him. Smiling as he frowned in mock anger.

"Nice bra, it matches your thong." What the fuck was he... wait, when white cotton gets wet- I looked down. My tank had gone see through, a silver leopard print, lacy bra covering my C cups. I took my chequered shirt and pulled it over both of my boobs, shielding my bra from Kendall's hungry, perverted eyes.

"Pervert." I growled at him, he just smirked and went through a set of draws, pulling out a grey rounded neck t-shirt and plain black baggy jogging pants.

"Now I wouldn't say that when you need to borrow clothes off a certain someone." Kendall said, waving a white V-neck t-shirt and another pair of black jogging pants though these had a white stripe on each side of where the outer thigh would be. I groaned, deciding on just buttoning the top two buttons on my farmer shirt and walking over to Kendall, giving him and evil look as he just smirked, passing me the things and pointing over to where his bathroom was, I trudged over, about to go in when Kendall called my name.

"What?"

"Animal print looks sexy on you." I growled at him, throwing the clothes on the closed toilet seat of Kendall's personal bathroom.

"Stuff it Knight."

"Stuff it where?"

"Don't make me kick you." I said finishing the conversation with the bathroom door closing so I could change, I unbuttoned the farmer shirt and shrugged out of both of it and my tank, pulling of my shoes and skinny jeans; I hesitated when picking up the white V-neck.

Would I rather wear the perverted Caterpillars clothes or go out there in just a bra and a thong?

I sighed, deciding to be modest and picked up the white V neck, pulling it on and the jogging pants, tucking them into my converses when I put them back on. I looked at the mirror before I went out. The things were horribly too big for me but there was not much I could freakin do about it. I opened the bathroom door and grabbed my wet things, walking out back into his bedroom, freezing when I saw Kendall, standing there in just jogging pants.

I will give credit when it's due.

Kendall Knight has a fucking sexy ass body.

But he's still a perverted caterpillar.

His chest was hairless- no surprise there- and he had a toned stomach, not exactly washboard, which wasn't really a good look in my opinion anyway, but the definition was clearly there, and even from where I stood I could see the dark line of vertical hair from underneath his navel running in a line to under his pants. Kendall had some freakin big ass smirk on his face when he noticed me looking.

"See something you like?" He asked, winking at me, his eyes sparkling.

Pervert.

"Not you." I quipped, with a serious face; I then motioned to the wet things in my hands. "What do you want me to do with these?"

"Chuck 'em here." Kendall opened his hand for me to throw at, I chucked my wet clothes at him, and he caught them and turned around so his back was to me putting them in some washing basket.

"You have a tattoo?" It was in the middle of his upper back, from where I was standing it looked like a peace sing or something along the lines of a peace sign, he turned back around, smirking. Clearly proud of himself.

"Yup." He grinned, grabbing the grey t-shirt and pulling it on over his head and pulling it down.

"But you're a minor..." I trailed off, clearly confused. How the fuck did he get a tattoo when Big Time Rush was like some pure, pansy ass band?

"I know." He said, winking. Smug bastard.

"Guys, Mrs. K has done dinner." Came a voice from the other side of Kendall's closed bedroom door, since when was it closed?

Well he did have to change...

"Alright." Kendall shouted back, as I walked towards Kendall's door opening it to see Logan there, he smiled when he saw me then his eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing, then when he saw my unhappy expression he started chuckling, Kendall appearing behind me even smugger than before.

"I'll kick you both in the fucking balls if you don't stop laughing and you don't stop looking like a smug pervert." I put my hands on my hips, scowling at the both of them, and moving past Logan, down the hallway, trying to block out the conversation Kendall and Logan started to have that was clearly about me.

I was happy to see that when we walked to the main open room, everything was cleared up; no mess was anywhere so there was one less thing to worry about.

"Who cleared it up?" I asked as Logan and Kendall finally caught up, the three of us making our way out of the apartment.

"Logan did, he's a clean freak." Kendall rolled his eyes at his friend who just had a guilty smile on his face, opening the apartment front door to let us all out.

"I wouldn't say clean _freak_. Everything has a place, I need to have things organised." He said, having a small child look on his face, innocent yet guilty at the same time.

"Mrs. K, is that smell what I think it is?" Logan changed the subject as he closed the door in apartment 2K; Mrs. Knight came from the kitchen holding a big bowl of fish sticks in her hands with oven mitts on.

"It is- Kendall, what did you do?" The woman's voice tone changed when she saw what I was wearing with a less than impressed look on my face even though I was trying to hide it.

"A minor water fight..." Kendall gave his mom a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck, his mother sighed, showing she didn't really want to know and that it was 'typical Kendall behaviour' bringing us through an archway in the right of the apartment where James was sitting at one end of the table, Carlos adjacent to him, next to Carlos was Asha and then Katie.

Katie seemed a normal height for her age; she had a similar hairstyle to her mother though hers was a deep brown, falling just above her waist in a straightened mass. She had big doe, brown eyes with the same nose as Debra and similar lips to Kendall's. She was happily chatting to my sister when they caught sight of us, James and Carlos giggling like little girls when they saw my facial expression and what I was wearing.

"What happened?" Katie asked, nodding her head at me Kendall and Logan who had all changed, Mrs. Knight placed the fish sticks in the middle of the table as Logan sat opposite to Carlos, me opposite Asha and Kendall opposite Katie, Debra sitting opposite to James.

"Water fight." Kendall and Logan said in unison.

"And we missed it?" Asha asked, disappointed as Mrs. Knight told us to dig in, the guys rampaging the dish in the middle of the table which on caused Debra to smack all of their hands lightly.

"Ladies first." She said, motioning to Katie, Asha and I. The guys started grumbling under their breath as the females in the room took their portion at the fish sticks, me only taking a handful, not wanting to seem greedy and not really that hungry anyway.

"Can we have ours now?" Carlos asked, eagerly eyeing the fish sticks hungrily, Mrs. Knight nodded curtly which then caused a flurry of hands reach out to the bowl. I rolled my eyes and started eating my dinner, smiling at Asha who beamed back at me, having her own little conversation with Katie and Debra.

"You look so depressed, would you cheer up? You're living every fan girl's fantasy." Kendall grinned at my un-amused expression, James and Carlos arguing over fish sticks, typical...

"Apart from the fact that I'm not a fan girl, do I have to hit you or something to make you remember?" I said smugly, giving him a fucking insult where it hurt, though it did the exact opposite desired effect, his smile just grew.

"I'll go for or something." Kendall said, raising his eyes brows at me, going unnoticed by anyone else. I scowled at him for the second time this hour, attempting to ignore him.

"So, Asha, did you know the Big Time Day with the VIP's actually lasts a week?" Kendall said, smiling as my little sisters face brightened like you had switched her on like a Christmas decoration or something.

"It is?" She asked curiously, her eyes flashing with joy when Kendall chuckled, nodding.

"Yes and you and you're sister are going to stay at the Palm Woods this week." Kendall casted a wary eye at her mother, to check if it was okay with her, she gave her son an approving nod.

Crap. It was gonna be hard to get out of this one.

"We're gonna stay, right Echo?" Asha noticed the hesitancy on my face, pairs of eyes analysed my expression and body language.

... it's only a week right?

"I'd hate to intrude." I said, making up any excuses that came to my mind first.

"No dear, you're not intruding, I would love to have you stay, Asha can stay with Katie and I'm sure Kendall will find you somewhere suitable in their apartment." Yeah, I'm sure he fucking will, the bastard. I sighed, a sign of giving up, finally nodding to signalise we were, in fact, going to stay for the week.

"But, tomorrow morning I want to drive back home to get some clothes." I said, glancing at Kendall, he nodded, agreeing with me.

"That's fine with me." He said, popping his last fish stick into his mouth.

"Thanks for dinner Debra, I appreciate it." I said, glancing at the time, surprised to see it was 9pm.

Damn, today has gone freakin fast.

"It's a pleasure; you can all go and do whatever you want now." She said, ultimately dismissing all of us in the room.

"Echo, I'm staying with Katie tonight, I will see you tomorrow." Asha said, giving me a toothy smile, following after Katie to what I was presuming was her room.

"C'mon then guys, let's get back to our apartment." Logan said, signalling to the door of 2K to Carlos, James, Kendall and I.

"Catch ya later Mrs. K." I heard Carlos call as I followed James out into the hallway.


	3. Paranoia

_Thanks to:_

_**BigTimeFan50**_

_**bigtimerush lover33**_

_And __**Boysboysboys love em **_

_For reviewing : )_

_Okay, so seriously small chapter for me, but I'm not getting a lot of reviews compared to story alerts : \_

_Reviews make the chapters longer and up quicker!_

"_Hey! You're playing with my delirium  
>And the longer I wait the harder I'm gonna fall<br>Stop! Playing with my delirium  
>Coz I'm outta my head and outta my self control."<em>

_Ladyhawke- My Delirium_

After about an hour of just messing around and playing pranks on each other in room 2J, which was really bonding time where I got to find out a lot more about each of the guys and got to know their personalities a little more. We had all finally settled down on the orange couches in front of the flat screen, attempting to choose a movie to watch, popcorn and other sweets in plastic bowls. I was sandwiched between James and Logan, Carlos sitting next to Logan and Kendall crouching down over to the left of the other couch, picking out a movie.

"Can we watch a happy movie like Marley and Me?" James asked after several suggestions of a number of horror movies.

I hated horror movies, I hated to admit it. I get too fucking scared of films, especially with the whole paranoia shit, with the ghosts and... It's just fucking freaky!

They fucking scared the life out of me, I spend weeks after I've seen the movie imagining how I could die entailing how the characters died on the horror.

"The dog dies in Marley and Me, jackass." Logan told James, James just decided to smack the back of Logan's head which progressed to another fight, though with me in the middle.

Eventually when I had managed to break it up, well really join in, smacking the both of them until they would stop acting like fucking five year olds.

By this time Kendall had chosen a movie and put it in the DVD player, not telling any of us what he had gotten.

"What film did you choose?" I asked Kendall, he just grinned at all of us as the opening credits came up.

Oh, fucking great.

"Paranormal Activity?" James asked, mine and his expressions mirroring each other... scared out of our minds.

"Something wrong Echo? You look scared." Kendall pointed out, giving me a knowing grin; I coughed, straightening out my face, attempting to put my best smile on.

"Pssh, me, scared? Yeah fucking right. I don't get scared of prissy horror movies..." I said rather unconvincingly, cringing slightly as the movie started to play.

Throughout the whole fucking film if only one slightly scary thing happened, me and James were screaming in a really high pitched voice, biting our nails and trying not to watch the movie, I had long abandoned any of the foods on the coffee table, Logan seemed fine, saying all this scientific shit about how it couldn't be true, Kendall was just laughing at James' and mine reactions to the film while Carlos seemed to preoccupied with the popcorn to be that freaked out.

When the end of the film came up, proclaiming that the fucking woman who got possessed and killed her fiancé was still on the loose, well her 'whereabouts were unknown.' A million of thoughts conjured up in my over active brain about how I could be easily killed tonight by some evil demon ghost, pulling me out of wherever I slept and dragging me down the hall, to my ultimate death.

James and I were literally holding onto each other for dear life, our cheeks pressed together, my hands gripping his biceps and his to mine, staring with wide, frightened eyes at the screen, not moving an inch when everyone else had gotten up, stretching.

"That was a shit film; there is no way that that could ever scientifically be proven." Logan pointed out, grabbing to empty bowls off the coffee table and putting them in the dishwasher in the kitchen as Carlos decided to put the movie away.

"So, Echo, James, you two don't seem to be bricking it at all right now." James and I jumped apart, trying to prove to Kendall that we were fine.

"Pssh, were fine." James said, attempting at a smile, fixing his hair as he did.

"Totally." I failed to assure anyone that we actually were fine.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements tonight?" Logan asked.

"She can sleep with me." Kendall offered nothing but false innocence in his voice.

"That's a fucking scarier thought then the movie." I deadpanned, rolling my eyes at Kendall and folding my arms.

"You two do whatever, I'm going to bed." Carlos yawned, taking off his helmet and stretching, James jumped up, asking Carlos to check out his bedroom for monsters, retiring with Carlos.

"I could sleep on the sofa in here." I offered they seemed comfortable enough; it wouldn't hurt sleep on them.

"I'm not a douche bag you know, there is no way I'm letting our guest, let alone a girl sleep on the freakin couch. I'll take the couch; you can sleep in my rom." I was taken aback by Kendall's kindness and not by his perverted attitude for pretty much the first time since I had met him.

"Are you sure? I mean it's no hassle for-" I started but was cut off by Kendall's insisting voice.

"No, it's fine, let's go and sort you out for tonight." Kendall said, completely serious, smiling lightly at my shocked face, Logan just shrugged, saying his goodnights to us and going into his room, closing the door behind him as Kendall and I ventured into his room.

Kendall folded back the dark covers of his king-sized bed, offering it open to me as I took my converses off, dropping them next to the door, hesitantly walking over to him, I was obviously anxious, convinced he was going to do something.

"Chill Echo, I'm not gonna do anything, just sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." Kendall said, saying his goodnights to me and walking out of the room casually.

Well that was completely unexpected of him.

My thoughts went on as I took my phone out of the jogging pant pockets, placing it on Kendall's night stand, but checking the time before I curled up in his bed- 11:30pm. Kendall's bed was more that comfy, his thick sheets completely shielding me from the cold in the room.

Maybe this week won't be that freakin bad after all.

I woke up, sitting bolt right up bed gasping for breath. What a freakin fucking surprise.

I had a fucking pathetic nightmare about ghosts and demons attempting to kill me.

A light sheen of sweat was covering my face, I groaned loudly, swinging out of the bed, checking the time on my phone as I did. 4am.

Just 5 hours of sleep. Not good.

I got out of bed, stretching slightly as I did, tip toeing out of Kendall's room and into the pitch black hallway, hoping water or something would calm me down.

I couldn't see a fucking thing in the apartment, not knowing where the light switches were for anything didn't really help. All I could was feel around, I didn't feel anything for a while. Well then, looks like I'll be fine if I take just normal but small steps. I told myself sternly, scolding at how hesitant I was being. I took a few steps forward, still fine, so I started to walk normally; oblivious to what was in front of me until it was obviously, too late. I had walked into the orange couch, toppling over it, over the sleeping Kendall and landing on my ass on the floor, in between the couch and the coffee table. Though me being me, I tried to hold onto Kendall to keep myself up, not realising it was Kendall until it was too late, pulling the sleeping Caterpillar on top of me, knocking the wind out of me.

"What the... Echo?" Came the half asleep voice of Kendall who was now tangled in the make shift blanket that was supposed to be a quilt. His voice was deep and slightly husky from sleep, though I could see the bright green eyes even in the dark.

"...This is all a dream?" I said awkwardly; when I could finally breathe again as Kendall rolled off of me, getting up and throwing the blanket back on the couch.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, chuckling slightly, the dark slit house of him being able to recognise, now standing up as sliver of streams of light from the moon outside came from the blinds on the windows above the couch.

"I needed a drink... couldn't see where I was going." I concluded, taking the offering hand Kendall gave me, pulling me up to stand next to him.

"And? I have a feeling you're not telling me something." Kendall gave me an amused look, smiling as my attempt of lying at him failed miserably.

"Pssh! I'm hurt Kendall! Freakin hurt that you don't trust me when I say that I needed an innocent glass of water." Using terrible hand gestures and not meeting his jade coloured eyes.

"You got scared didn't you?" His grin grew when I wrinkled my nose up, shaking my head, then deciding that I couldn't lie to save my live I huffed and plopped down on the couch, defiantly.

"It's not that I get scared..." I said, making up excuses as Kendall's black figure walked over to the kitchen, easily dodging things knowing where they are, getting a glass and filling it with water, bringing it back over and handing it to me.

"Freaked out?" Kendall offered as I drank the water, feeling the cool liquid seep down my throat calmed me.

"You could say that." I muttered, putting the glass on the table, turning to Kendall. "I'm sorry about kinda raping you." I gave him a cheesy smile as he chuckled.

"Can't rape the willing." Kendall winked at me and I groaned, rolling my eyes, seriously... the moment when I thought he was just a nice normal guy and not perverted as I had judged him to be.

"In your dreams big boy." I patted his shoulder, getting up to go back to bed.

"It was." Was all I heard as I walked back into Kendall's room and fell back onto the bed, grudgingly admitting to myself that Kendall had calmed me down and assured me I would be fine with just his body language and his smiles.

I was turning into a fucking sap.

/

"Echo, Echo. Wake-up, I know my beds freaking comfortable but you need to get up if you want to get your own clothes." I groaned, knowing it was Kendall's voice telling me to get up so I buried my head into the pillows which reeked of his scent. "Echo, get up." I blindly reached out my hand, it touched his face, I kept tapping his nose. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Looking for your freakin snooze button." I grumbled, which caused Kendall to chuckle loudly, making me stuff my face into the pillow even more, getting used to his scent that was washed into the pillows.

"Fucking hell, you're the most stubborn girl I have ever met. Get up." I just moved my hand away from his face, dropping it back on the bed.

"Fuck you."

"Please do." My hand swiped out to hit him, but he had already seen it coming, I guessed he jumped back from the sound that reverted off of the oak flooring and the fact that he grabbed onto the duvet, pulling it away with him. I groaned, rolling over and sitting up, staring at a wolfy grin holding the comfy duvet covers I desperately wanted to cuddle back into, I reluctantly dragged myself up, walking over to my shoes and pulling them on.

"C'mon then dipshit. The quicker I get out of your tainted clothes the better." I grumbled, grabbing my keys and mobile off of the counter as Kendall threw the duvet back onto the bed, walking with me out of his room into the destitute living room and kitchen, the guys obviously must be still asleep, don't blame them, it's only 9am.

I swung the door open, being in a crabby mood when I've only just gotten up in a harsh way was completely normal for me. I ignored the chuckle that came from Kendall as I did open the door, though there was a persistent grin on his face, even when we got out of the elevators and walked out of the lobby.

"What are you grinning for?" I scowled at him, really not in the mood for any of his pathetic games at this time in the morning.

"Have you looked in the mirror yet?" Kendall just asked simply as I pressed the button on my car keys, opening the driver door and getting in, closing it and checking what I looked like in the rear view mirror as Kendall walked around the car. I groaned loudly.

I looked like a fucking mess. My hair looked like a fucking bird nest had spawned on it and my make-up around my eyes made me look like I had been in a fucking bar brawl.

Kendall continued to tease me on the way to my apartment, calling me a panda which caused me to slap him when we had stopped at a red light, which only made him laugh.

Such a fucking joker wasn't he.

I sighed in relief as I parked the car, having survived the car ride, even when I swerved accidently multiple times because Kendall and I got into a bitch fight. I killed the engine quickly, jumping out of the car rapidly, literally running to our door, not even bothering to look behind me to see if Kendall was following or not. When I unlocked the door I left it open, knowing I wasn't going to be long, power walking down the familiar narrow hallway to my room which was sparsely decorated, though closing the door behind me, stopping Kendall from getting any sneak peeks. I changed into a grey strapless playsuit, it was fitted and enhanced my curves that had a safari snakeskin –though plain grey- print to it which then had a simple belt at the hips that had the same print, pockets and rolled up legs, though it was just the style, the playsuit quite short. (A/N: Link on my profile if you want to see it ) Well, it was really hot today, I then grabbed some black all star converses and then went to work on the bird nest and panda eyes.

Within half an hour my hair was curled into loose, messy ringlets that were backcombed to give it the behead animal look with just simple eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss on. I smiled slightly to myself in the mirror; stuffing my phone and keys in the playsuit pockets, getting out a big duffel bag and beginning to pack the necessities such as clothes, toothbrush, make-up and straightners.

I then went on into Asha's room, packing her her own bag then walking into the lounge where Kendall was watching himself on Nick Tunes.

"Have you always been this vain?" I asked, dropping the duffel bags on the floor from the lounge doorway, folding my arms, my lips twitching. Kendall looked at me, seeing I had freshened up, sizing me up, making no attempt to hide it, turning off the TV and standing up in his black skinny jeans and blue/ dark blue/ white chequered farmer shirt that was buttoned up.

"I'm not vain." Kendall smirked, walking over to me and picking up both the duffel bags in a surprisingly nice gesture, walking out of my apartment door without turning back. I rolled my eyes and followed after him, quickly locking the apartment door and running to catch up with him.

"I can carry them myself you know." I said as we walked out of the building and to where my car was parked. Kendall rolled his eyes this time.

"A thank you would have been nice." Kendall told me in a light tone as I unlocked the car, getting behind the wheel as Kendall placed the things in the passenger seat.

"Thanks bitch." I said giving him an overly exaggerated smile as we got back on the road again.

"Bitch?"

"Well yeah, you do have a girl's name." I quipped laughing at Kendall's reaction.

/

"For the last time, I don't want to be called Ken. And my name isn't a fucking girl's name." Kendall groaned as we walked down the second floor hallway to 2J. I was carrying my duffel and he was carrying Asha's.

I was quite shocked at what we saw when we opened the door.

Carlos, Logan and James all warming up in working out gear, standing behind a red tapped line as Asha and Katie stood next to some handmade trophy of some sort.

"Guys what the hell is going on?" Kendall asked, clearly confused. I motioned to Asha's duffel bag when her eyes caught mine ad Kendall and I both dropped them out of the way of the front door.

"The first person to race around the Palm Woods and ring the bell at the front desk wins the Palm Woods 500 invitational ultimate race classic." Carlos said helmet on with a huge smile on his face.

"And!" James said, raising his finger. "Super champion of the world."

"And!" Asha and Katie said in unison. "Wins the Palm Woods 500 world cup."

"It will be mine." This time Logan and Carlos said something in unison.

"No it's mine!"

"No mine!"

"Seriously, guys how old are you, 10?" Kendall asked sarcastically. Giving them all a look and then he just laughed. "Count me in." He said, aligning next to the three guys.

"Me too." I said, walking over to the guys.

"Oh, no, no, no." Kendall said, putting his hand out as I stop sign, I arched my eyebrow and folded my arms.

I was a pretty quick runner, this seemed like fun.

"Uh, yeah. I'm running this, what's wrong Ken, scared you're gonna get beat by a girl?" I joked at him, seeing his fighting spirit and competiveness show. He seemed to really hate the name Ken which only made it even more enjoyable.

"Bring it on baby." Baby. Urgh. I'm not anyone's baby. Bastard. I nodded, giving him a heated stare and lining up next to Logan who was squabbling with Carlos.

"On your marks. We all crouched behind the red tape.

"Get set." Asha smiled at me and Kendall, her favourites to win.

"GO!" They both screamed out. Everyone rushed forward, me ending up second out of the door, James hot on my heels as I ran behind Kendall, following him as we all sprinted down the stairs to run around the back way.

The guys kept shouting at each other as we all ploughed outside, running down the ramp, Carlos attempting to jump over it but tripping up.

James pulled up a bit as we started to dodge the dustbins, me being a smaller body mass enabling me to catch up to Kendall, my eyes went wide when I saw a man innocently walking to the last dustbin as I pushed into Kendall, accidently causing the dustbin and the guy to fall over.

"Sorry!" I called back feebly as James stormed passed me and Kendall, taking the lead a little as I passed Kendal, giving him the finger as I went. We went through another part of the lobby when Kendall started snickering when he drove past me, everyone pretty much just one huge clump as we all squashed through the pool door, attempting to push one another in the pool when Logan and Carlos started to pull in front just ever so slightly as we all bombed into the lobby, the fat guy behind the desk seeing us, and ducking under the counter as we all jumped to touch the bell, sliding over the counter and falling in a heap on the over side.

I ended up on top of everyone who was on the floor though being violently pushed off when they all jumped up, me jumping up a little late, pushing Kendall out of the way, everyone else had pretty much taken the brute of the fall but me.

Kendall had flowers in his mouth which he spat out, Logan was tangled in the phone cords, James had flowers under his headbands and Carlos had the P of Palm Woods on his helmet, we all stood anxiously staring at Katie and Asha to see who had won.

"It's Carlos!" They agreed, the rest of us groaned and pulled off whatever object was on us as Carlos threw off the P and jumped over the desk cheering and whooping, jumping up and down with the trophy.

Suddenly, I got pushed into Kendall as the bitter old guy pushed past me, broken glasses and broken pieces of laptop I think it was hanging from his neck, he looked furious, motioning to all of us he spoke.

"You are all going to pay for this!" There was an awkward silence.

Oh Shit...


	4. Trouble

_Big thanks to:_

_**BigTimeFan50**_

_And __**AllForCarlosBTR **_

_For continuously reviewing and brightening up my day, this chapter is for you : )_

_And to __**Rockaholick **__for giving me such an amazing review._

_This is where the M rated-ness comes in, enjoy!_

"_Call me what you want  
>Ask me what you will<br>We are doing this  
>For nothing but the thrills<br>This is all we know  
>This is all we need<br>I don't give a fuck  
>About how you feel."<em>

_The Blackout- Ambition Is Critical_

* * *

><p>An hour later, James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and I were all sitting shamefully on a leather white couch in Rocque Records, Big Time Rush's record label.<p>

"First, who the hell is this?" A nearly bald guy asked, wearing sunglasses a graphic peach t-shirt a hoddie and black jeans, his assistant standing next to him, clipboard on hand.

"I know this really isn't the right time but Gustavo, meet Echo, one of the VIP's." Logan said awkwardly.

Please don't ask if I like their music.

"Alright then." He answered pretty much dropping the subject as he was passed a white sheet of paper from the Palm Woods guy. "TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS."

Fucking hell.

It was a bill, a very fucking expensive bill. We gave him sheepish looks.

"And thirty cents." I wanted to punch this Palm Woods manager in the face. "They destroyed the Palm Woods computerised registration system, two lamps, three vases, and my pants." Throughout the whole thing the guys were giving awkward looks and hand gestures to Gustavo as I just tried to burn a hole through the guy with soggy pants, covered in soil from the vases breaking.

"But!" Carlos said with an impossibly huge smile, picking up the trophy from this morning. "I won the Palm Woods 500 World Cup, Wohoo!" He said, pointing at it placing it on the seat on the expensive couch, kissing it.

The Gustavo guy's assistant wrote something down, ripping it off her page; the cheque. Handing it to the bitter old man.

"Here you go." She said with an unhappy look on her face, the guy smiling greedily, taking this as his leave, walking out of the room.

"Well, guess that settles it." Kendall said lightly, standing up, pulling me up with him as everyone else stood with him at the exact same time.

Please be settled. Please be settled. I don't fucking have two fucking thousand dollars on fucking hand!

"No, I'm sick and tired of you dogs breaking stuff!" Gustavo shouted the sound vibrating slightly against the coloured glass walls.

"We don't break things!" The guys all said at different times.

"What about when you pushed Carlos through a wall in a bubble chair." The secretary said, a small murmur of 'oh yeah's' coming from the teens beside me. "And when Kendall knocked James' fruit smoothie out of his hand onto the electrical equipment in the recording room. And let's not forget that golf buggy at the Palm Woods just before the signings."

Wow, the guys did a lot of crazy stuff, weird for pop pretty boys that I still dislike...

"Okay, maybe we put a little wear and tear on things sometimes." Kendall said hesitantly, me the only one looking clueless as the guys gave more sheepish and apologetic looks and words.

"But that's showbiz right?" James piped in, raising both hands as a question. The guys started to agree when Gustavo scowled.

"Wrong. And it's time to take responsibility for your action by paying me back my TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS." His voice ended up getting louder and louder, frankly I was quite intimidated by him. He walked out of the room, his secretary following him, all the guys rushed forward calling Gustavo, Carlos holding his trophy while Kendall pulled me by the wrist along with him, we ended up waking into some large room with red painted walls, various guitars and instruments on the wall with also platinum little record things on there too. A piano and instrumental related objects were in the room it was like a practising room in a way.

Gustavo and his secretary finally stopped, turning around to face the guys and me who were all standing in a line next to each other again, Kendall dropping my wrist, thankfully.

"Isn't there a cheaper way to learn about responsibility?" Logan asked hesitantly, the secretary shook her head.

"Guys, Griffin is cracking down on us for over spending and Gustavo's right, this had got to stop." Urgh, I hated the name Griffin, brings back memories...

"Oh, and until you pay me back you will not dip a toe into your beloved Palm Woods pool." The guys started showing the kind of face you'd get when a child is about to get into a tantrum... wait a second.

I haven't even gone inside the fucking pool anyway!

"Does that include me?" I asked out of the blue.

"Were you involved?"

"Slightly..."

"Then yes." Bastard.

"You can't keep us away from our pool!" Carlos said, determined to prove him wrong.

"No, but Freight Train can." The burly bodyguard walked into the room in a life guard outfit, an orange jogging suit with a whistle and a hat that was labelled 'Life guard.' He smirked when he caught sight of Kendall and me, I groaned softly, balling my fists up.

"You guys, and girl, are on my no swim list." He said.

You have got to be fucking kidding me right?

Right?

"Gustavo, two thousand dollars? That's four hundred dollars apiece." Thanks you fucking douche bag Kendall, including me in your little sum.

"Ooh! Kendall's good at math!" The secretary said in sarcastic praise, if I wasn't so angry right now, I would be totally laughing and hi-5ing this woman.

"Well I guess you guys are gonna have to get jobs."

"I already have one..." I said Gustavo and his assistant who I still didn't know the name of looked at each other thoughtfully.

"You can work for Kelly here, be her assistant." Gustavo said that didn't seem that bad actually. I nodded, that wasn't the worst job ever.

"In fact, another one of you can work off you're debt for me right here at Rocque Records, who wants to be my production assistant? Step forward." Everyone stepped back but a dazed Kendall, when he realised everyone else had stepped back he attempted to as well but Gustavo started speaking again. "Kendall it is."

"Goddamnit." He muttered under is breath.

"Now the rest of you go and get jobs and get me my MONEY!" With that Carlos, Logan and James ran out of the room, Freight Train strolling out after them.

"Okay then Echo, come with me, I'll take you on a tour of the place and show you how to work the recording studio." And with that we left Kendall and Gustavo to do with what they had to do.

/

An hour and a half later all was going good, I had helped Kelly sort out some files and specify them into groups in filing cabinets, restocked the new coffee machine C.A.L, learnt how to operate the recording studio and know how to get around the place. If I got paid 400 freakin bucks a day to do this I would fucking love to do this job.

Easy freaking money as far as I was concerned.

I was in the little modern kitchenette; chopping up some bananas to put in the blender- Kelly wanted a fruit smoothie.

"I totally beat you." Came a recognisable voice behind me, footsteps echoing slightly of the tiled flooring in the small kitchenette as he leaned against the unit beside him, crossing his arms.

"Please Ken; I totally owned your ass." I mumbled, not bothering to look up as I threw in the bananas, chopping up some strawberries now.

"I'd prefer to own your ass." As Kendall said it, he leaned closer, which was getting a little uncomfortable for me. When I felt his hand on my backside I dropped the knife and looked up at him, anger flashing in my baby blue eyes, Kendall's reaction was to just wink and squeeze my ass.

What the fuck dude? Fucking perverted twat.

I wrenched my body away from his, raising my hand to slap his face, like I usually did, though he caught my wrist in his hand, clearly proud of himself, the smugness on his face grew. So, instead, I raised my other hand to slap him, I growled when he caught that one too. Using my last resort I was about to raise my right leg, so Kendall could experience the pain again, but the freakin bastard used his feet to cover mine, not enough to hurt me, but enough to stop me from moving.

"Kendall, get the hell away from me." I grinded out, locking my jaw, squirming in his hold.

"Look, I beat you and you still haven't given me the payment for lunch yesterday and for this week." Kendall murmured, getting far too close to my face.

God fucking help me. Get this bushy haired freak away from my fucking personal bubble.

"Kendall, I'm not gonna tell you again. Fuck. Off." He completely ignored me, looking straight into my eyes showing the cockiest smirk I have ever fucking seen in my life.

"Look, Echo-"

"No Kendall if you don't get off me you have no idea what I'll fucking do to you." I growled, attempting to rid of his hands that were clasped around both of my wrists still.

"You want to know what you fucking do to me?" Kendal said lowly, pressing his body against mine.

I really didn't like this.

As he leaned closer the ever familiar scent filled my nose, he smelt good. But I still fucking hate him. As he pursued by pressing his body even closer to mine, sandwiching me between the counter and his body, my frown only grew on his face.

"No Kendall I don't want to freakin know." I said, seriously. God, if you're fucking out there, please just help me out; let me do to Kendall what I am freaking imagining vividly right now.

My eyes went wide when I felt something... something familiar.

This has got so fucking awkward it's un-fucking believable.

Kendall Freaking Knight has a fucking big ass hard on.

Right now.

And so far right now, all I can freakin do is stand here.

"Feel that." His voice was so much lower and huskier right now, I felt tainted as my body reacted, shivering into his touch.

"I swear to God Kendall, if you don't get off me in three seconds I'll scream." I whispered venomously, ignoring my body tingling slightly. "Three..." He didn't move. "Two..." Why isn't he moving? "One." He moved, only because I opened my mouth to scream, but he fucking didn't move the right way.

Lips crashed harshly to mine, nibbling on my bottom lip and licking it in an animalistic way.

Oh God, oh God, oh God. Fuck!

I tried fighting him, biting on his lips violently, but unfortunately for me, that only made him moan, turning him on more ultimately doing the opposite to what I wanted it to do.

I nearly stopped breathing when a foreign moan could be heard... Fuck, I just moaned. Why the fuck did I just moan?

The question was shoved out of my head when Kendall managed to slide his tongue into my resisting one, my resistance growing weaker and weaker as the kiss went on.

Not because I liked him.

Because it had been ages since I had ever felt sexual frustration or lust.

It was nice to feel it again as it rushed to the surface, my arms falling limp in Kendall's hold, my mouth finally beginning to move against his.

Our tongues battled harshly as Kendall noticed the change in me, dropping my arms, them going straight to his hair, burying them in there. We both groaned as Kendall used his now free hands to good use, hitching my thigh up on his hip which caused Kendall's hard cock to hit my covered pussy, which had started to throb uncontrollably. Kendall lifted me onto the counter blindly as our oxygen level ran low, my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist now, letting out low, clear moans as his lips dipped to my neck, rough kisses filling one of my five senses, causing the feeling to filter through, sending straight to my pussy.

"Mmmmm." I hummed out as Kendall licked my shoulder, making me shudder into his touch, my hands pulled against his hair, only turning him on even more.

I bit my lip as Kendall's teeth brushed against my pulse joint, not to gently either. Then he decided to give me a hickey and sucked deliciously hard against my skin, I jolted forward, yelping slightly, ending up biting my lip again as my soaked pussy pressed hard against Kendall's jean clad cock.

"Why did you pick today to wear a playsuit and not just shorts?" Kendall groaned, burying his head into my now slightly sore neck, thrusting against me. I hissed as we started thrusting against each other, the friction sending my pussy on overload.

Something suddenly came over me as I tightened my hold around his waist, causing him to grind against my swollen slit, pleasure sifting into my system; I gripped onto Kendall's shoulders and started to wildly thrust against his cock, like there was no fucking tomorrow.

The intense feeling was clouding my mind as my pussy started to throb harder, our moans becoming louder. A light sheen of sweat was now covering my body as Kendall's tongue plunged into my mouth, quietening my moans as they got louder and louder.

The feeling was overwhelming when we both picked up the pace, even though it was only dry humping the feeling was so amazing I honestly would've started screaming if Kendall wasn't sucking hard onto my tongue as I desperately clung onto him, feeling my climax coming on, I dug my nails into Kendall's head.

Then it hit.

Such a powerful orgasm, sending shockwaves of pure pleasure through my body, it was absolute bliss. I jolted forward, hitting the right spot for Kendall sending him over the edge.

We broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. I kept jolting from aftershocks which only made Kendall chuckle as he helped me down, even though I was a bit wobbly on my legs.

Oh my fucking God!

I just fucking _dried humped _with _Kendall _out of all freakin people.

I jumped away from Kendall, wide eyes staring up at him. I didn't know what to say. 'Oh, thanks for the dry hump! By the way, I still hate your music and your band, and I'm still not too keen on your perverted attitude... see you tonight at dinner?'

Kendall beat me to it.

"Echo-" He started.

"Let's just... never _ever _bring this up again." I whispered, darting away from the kitchenette to go and clear my mind. I couldn't get anywhere because Kendall grabbed onto my wrist, forcing me to face him.

"Echo-"

"Kendall, if you ever mention this to anyone I will-"

"I won't bring it up." The words on my tongue died as I stared up at him like he had a third head. "Promise."

"...Thank you." I finally said, still completely gobsmacked that he was going to be quiet, the sincerity and seriousness in his voice and face was completely believable, hopefully for the right reasons.

He dropped my wrist, I didn't move though, just staring up at his bright green eyes, still trying to comprehend what the hell had just gone on, eventually, I turned around and started to walk away, shaking my head at an attempt to clear my mind.

"Echo." I turned to Kendall, a questioning look on my features; he gave me a devilish grin before opening his mouth again. "I'll be looking forward to next time." He winked at me, easily falling into the same pattern before our hormones took over.

I smiled at him, still edgy about the whole thing though still.

"There won't be a next time." I called out to him, waking the complete opposite way to where Kelly was, I was heading to the bathrooms to clear my mind.

/

20 minutes later I turned up in the recording studio where Kelly was still sitting.

I decided to put it all behind me, I was acting slightly like an obsessed girl in the toilets, fretting over every single little detail about what had happened and what might happened next. In the end I concluded people have one night stands all the time and Kendall and I didn't even have sex, we weren't even near to it, so I needed to stop acting like a pathetic brat and get over it. No matter how wrong my body felt compared to my mind.

Over it I was.

But the problem was, I think I wanted more...

"Echo, where have you been? Have you got my drink?" Kelly's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I kinda abandoned her fruit smoothie... shit.

"Well..."

"Never mind, we'll just class that twenty minutes as a break, can you just go and grab me a soda or something, I'm really thirsty." I nodded; walking out of the recording studio and making my way back to the kitchenette.

I ignored the slightly awkward feeling that I had when I walked into the kitchenette to see Kendall, though it did make me laugh to see him talking to C.A.L

"I am Cal, your Coffee Assistant Liaison, what is your name?" Kendall leaned back slightly, freaked out by how it spoke.

"Douche bag." I said loudly, Kendall noticing me and giving me an awkward glance.

"How may I assist you, Douche Bag?" Cal asked, Kendall finally noticed what I had done, staring at Cal, then at me, we both broke into laughter.

See, everything was completely fine, no awkwardness whatsoever, put the things in the past behind you.

"Make Gustavo a coffee?" Kendall asked uncertainly when we finally calmed down as I fetched a glass, smirking at Kendall and how he was staring at Cal, his eyebrows furrowed. "Damn, that's a smart coffee machine." Kendall chuckled as Cal automatically turned on, letting the coffee fill the mug up as I poured in some cherry cola and shovelled in a load of ice into Kelly's drink.

"Hey, you know where the straws are?" I asked Kendall as he stared at Cal, a huge smile on his face.

Technology, such a powerful thing.

"Up there." Kendall pointed to one of the cabinets, I thanked him and turned, opening the cabinet and fishing around for a straw.

"Would you like foam?" Came Cal's automatic voice.

"...Sure." Kendall said. I smiled as I spotted the straws, though of course they had to be on the fucking highest shelf so I had to reach onto the balls of my feet to grab a straw.

"More foam, Douche Bag?" We both chuckled as Cal used Kendall's code name.

"Yeah... sure, go ahead."I turned to see Kendall standing near Cal, an amused grin on his face, I just rolled my eyes, smirking though as I popped the straw in the glass. Kelly's drink was all done.

Technology may be powerful, but it's hilarious when they are outsmarted.

"More foam, more foam, more foam, more foam, more foam." Okay, Cal was starting to sound like my freaking sister, Kendall and I gave each other worried looks as foam started to spill over the mug and onto the marble surface.

"Okay Cal... that's enough foam." Kendall laughed nervously. "Cal, seriously that's enough!" He lunged forward, putting the mug to the side as I passed him one of the recyclable cardboard cups as the foam just kept coming out.

"More foam, more foam, more foam, more foam, more foam."

"No Cal! No! Stop it!" Kendall started shouting at the machine as I kept passing him the cardboard cups; it would've been comical if it weren't for the whole 'we're already in deep shit' thing.

"Okay- just, stay in here. I'll be right back." I said, grabbing the soda for Kelly and running out of the room. I ran down the corridor to check if Kendall was doing okay, but I freaking saw him running with a coffee the freaking idiot. "Kendall!" I exclaimed.

"I have to give this to Gustavo!" Kendall told me, running into a nearby room; I rolled my eyes and ran to the recording room, stopping right before to look as if I was walking in casually.

"Here's your soda Kelly, need anything else?" I asked in a hurry, an evil freaking piece of technology was creating foam that could get my ass into such deep freaking trouble, Cal probably cost more than I have ever made in my entire life!

"Uh, no... Thanks." Kelly said hesitantly, taking a sip from the straw then going back to her work; as soon as she wasn't looking I bolted from the room, running back down the corridor to see Kendall running from where Gustavo probably was.

"Kendall!" I called; he turned and saw me as I caught up to him, both of us running towards the closed black door that lead to how ever much foam Cal could produce within a minute.

"Ready?" Kendall asked. I just pushed him forward, opening the door myself, stepping inside.

Damn, Cal was a fucking foam machine!

I skidded as I took a step forward, the foam reaching the bottom of my shins. I stood against the counter to support me as Kendall ran forward, me closing the door behind him so no foam could escape.

"More foam, more foam, more foam, more foam, more foam-"

"No more foam Cal!" Kendall shouted at the robotic object, hitting it multiple times. "For fucks sake, I only want to make 400 bucks." Kendall groaned loudly, shaking the object slightly.

"400 cups, coming up." Cal said.

"Oh no." Kendall shouted, looking at me.

"You actual douche bag!" I hissed at him, 400 fucking cups, we're so screwed right now.

"There's gotta be a way to shut this thing off!" Kendall said to me as Cal carried on with his 'More foam.' Scripted speech.

I looked around the surfaces, trying to think fast when an idea came to me, I pushed the microwave out the way, smiling when I saw what I wanted, pulling it out and showing it to Kendall.

Cal just had his electricity supply cut off. We're saved.

Cal voice got lower and faded out as I threw down the plug and sighed in relief.

"Yes." I sighed, breathing heavily. Kendall turned to me as we both gave dramatic sighs of reliefs.

"Switching to fridge's power. More foam, more foam, more foam-" You have got to be kidding me.

"What?" Kendall said pushing his hands through his hair in worry. "No, no, no, no!" Kendall exclaimed sliding over to Cal, I joined him standing next to him helplessly looking around as he started thumping Cal viciously.

"Self defence mode activated." How the hell was a coffee machine going to use a self defence mechanism?

My answer was given to me when Cal squirted out foam, Kendall moved out the way slightly so it hit me square it the chest, took completely off surprise I tried to move away, only ending up slipping and ending up on my ass.

Kendall came rushing over, trying to help me up but he was in Cal's firing line now, white foam hitting Kendall on the cheek, causing me to laugh, regardless of the situation as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

My feet went out from under me as I stood up so I had to cling onto Kendall, both of us getting raped with foam.

"No, no!" I shouted as Kendall shielded us with his hands.

"I just wanna go to the pool." Kendall groaned as more foam was flinged towards our bodies, by now I was completely covered in it considering the fact that I fell over and Kendall was rapidly beginning to look like a foam snowman as I stood behind him, coughing out foam from my mouth.

"We need something to smash it with." I said, through Cal's voice, Kendall nodded, pulling open the kitchenette door and grabbing my hand pulling me out and closing the door behind me, Kendall broke out into a run, I helplessly followed him, trying to wipe away all the foam off of my body, luckily none of it had gotten into my hair or on my face.

"Round here." Kendall called, turning sharply to the left.

"I'll just stand here." I called, out of breathe, I really needed to get into shape. Kendall yelled in agreement disappearing out of my sight within moments as I started furiously scraping the sticky substance off of my body.

Within seconds Kendall was running back in my direction, urging me to follow him.

He had a baseball bat in his hands.

We jogged round the corner, just in time to see Kelly rushing out of the recording studio, staring up at a vent which was oozing with foam.

"Hey Kelly!" I called, as we ran past her and around the corner, most likely leaving a foam trial.

As we reached the kitchen door most of the foam had came of our body but a white sticky substance was noticeable of Kendall's skinny jeans and all up my legs.

We both stopped to take a two second rest in front of the kitchenette. I then lunged and wrenched the door open, foam flowing freely from the room; it was taller than me and Kendall.

"You cannot stop me Douche Bag, humans are futile." Cal said, Kendall just gave a war cry, jumping into the mass of foam until he couldn't be seen, I looked around helplessly, grabbing a microphone stand beside me as Kelly came bounding round the corner.

She screamed loudly as she saw the damage that had been made.

"Don't scream!" Kendall called, emerging slightly from the foamy suds, an actual foam-man this time. "I'm just making coffee!" he said simply, holding his hands up, unintentionally showing her the bat as well.

Kelly stood there, her mouth agape as I stood next to her, holding the microphone stand. Kendall jumped out, coughing and spluttering coming to stand next to me as Kelly started chewing onto her nails anxiously.

"We have to destroy it!" We turned to her, Kelly's eyes went wide and she shook her head, raising her index finger.

"No, Gustavo says you can't break anything else." We froze as Cal spoke up again.

"Kelly is dumb, women are weak." The hell they are not, it's like an even more arrogant version of Kendall.

"Oh what did he just say?" Kelly asked, raising her eyebrows, putting one hand on her hip.

"You heard me cupcake." Damn! Cal is a freaking evil machine, Kendall raised his bat, I raised my mike stand, and Kelly grabbed the spare mike stand where I had gotten mine.

"Oh it's on!" Kelly shouted, we all screamed, running forward into the white mass. Kendall guided me towards Cal, taking a swing at it as we all pummelled Cal.

"Tell the blender I love her..." What weird final words for a freaking machine, yet quite ironic. And with that, Cal was in millions of pieces scattered all over the unit and somewhere in the foam.

Kelly started coughing violently, grabbing onto the door and hauling herself out as my right hand grabbed onto Kendall's left forearm as we blindly made our way out of the kitchenette.

And just when the foam had started to come off, it's all freaking back on my clothes, clinging onto my body again...

"I'll call the cleaning crew before Gustavo finds out." Kelly said, as we all breathed heavily, Kelly leaning against the mike stand and me leaning against Kendall for support.

"...By the way, do I get a lunch break?" Kendall asked randomly as I threw my microphone stand down, jumping on the spot to get as much foam as possible off of me.

Was he serious?

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be much appreciated, they make longer and quicker updates : )<em>


	5. It's A Family Matter

_Thanks to:_

_**BigTimeFan50**_

_**AllForCarlosBTR **__(__«3)_

_**bigtimerush lover33**_

_**Boysboysboys love em**_

_**BadLuckGrl13**_

_And __**Rockaholick **__for reviewing_

_Here's where the story line comes in I guess_

_: )_

_Wasn't it me you didn't want?  
>Wasn't it me who was hanging on?<br>Now I'm done but before I go I want you to know_

_This is how it feels_  
><em>When you wait for a call that never comes<em>  
><em>Are you awake at night 'cause you miss someone?<em>  
><em>This is how it feels<em>  
><em>When the trust you had is broken,<em>  
><em>And you're left to burn with your heart wide open<em>

_The Veronicas- This Is How It Feels_

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall and I all stood before Gustavo and Kelly, we had all cleaned up from the foam disaster, no signs we nearly got killed by some wacko coffee maker named Cal.<p>

"200, 400, 600, 800..." Gustavo said counting up all the money he had in his hands.

"Plus my 400 from my job." James said brightly, handing Gustavo some more notes of money into Gustavo's hands. Kelly began scribbling down something on her clipboard then ripped it off.

"Plus Echo and Kendall's pay cheques'." Kelly said, handing Gustavo the white slip of paper of Kendall and I's combined pay.

"... That's two thousand dollars." Gustavo said, staring incredulously at the money, not believing what he saw.

"Oh!" Kendall piped up beside me, digging around in the front pocket of his now clean skinny jeans. "And thirty cents."

Gustavo praised us all, Kendall and Logan fist bumped as a secret celebration and congratulation to each other. "I hope you guys, excluding her have learnt your lesson." Thank you for ever so nicely referring me to 'her' Gustavo.

"Lesson learned." The guys agreed with each other, insisting they had all learnt the lesson the hard way.

"You're free to swim." Gustavo's lips twitched ever so slightly as the guys started whooping and hi-5ing. We all took that as our leave, turning around, still cheering as we excitedly jumped down the corridor slightly.

"Yes, yes, yes, ye- No, no, no, no." The cheering ceased as the bitter old guy and a load of people came storming round the corner.

"There they are!" The Palm Wood manager said with a furious face, marching towards us.

Kendall jumped behind me, using me as a shield and James used Logan as a shield as we all backed a few steps until we were next to Gustavo and Kelly.

Uh oh.

Kendall you prissy dick, you even have that bat still in your freaking hands and you hide behind me.

"Who's paying my bill for the Palm Woods towels, soaps and a fine from the city for running an illegal day care centre?" Well, it looks like we found out what Carlos and Logan have been up to.

"Huh?" Gustavo asked grabbing the bill off the man, Logan and Carlos giving each other a slightly guilty look as some cleaning guy stepped forward covered in foam...

"And here's the bill for the foam clean up." The cleaning guy thrust the piece of paper towards Gustavo. Kendall and I cringed.

"And this coffee machine was a prototype." He said, giving Gustavo his bill. "It costs eight thousand dollars."

Ahh, shit.

Kelly, Kendal and I all looked at each other, our faces screaming guilty.

"Wha..?" Gustavo managed to utter out.

"And, who's paying for this bill for James' wardrobe and stylin'?" An ebony coloured woman stepped forward, handing her bill to Gustavo.

"Ahhahaaaa..." Was all Gustavo's jibberish reply said as we all gave James accusing looks.

"Haha... Katie and Asha mentioned they would take care of it... which obviously means you take care of it." James said sheepishly, it was quite amusing to think my sister assisting James in some modelling agency job. Kelly began to press buttons on the calculator she had in front of her.

"Which adds up to a grand total of... fourteen-thousand eighty-nine dollars." Gustavo's face looked murderous.

Ouch, that's a whole lotta money...

"Which-" Kendall leaned forward to address Gustavo. "Is a small price to pay, for such a valuable lesson." The guys nodded along with Kendall, giving gestures to show it was such a 'small' price to pay.

Gustavo dropped the money and the bills, walking over near the pristine white couch set.

"You know what? This is great. No, no, no, this is good! I mean who needs a lesson in responsibility? Let's just break _more _stuff! Ahaha, hahah!" Gustavo stepped forward, grabbing the bat out of Kendall's hands and stepping back to where he just was. "I mean, how about this lamp?" He motioned to a solid black bubble lamp which stood on the small counter next to the leather armchair. "I mean, that would be fun, right?" Gustavo swung at the lam violently causing it to smash, the lamp shade going flying onto the floor. A chorus of 'ooh's' could be heard from the now small ongoing crowd that was watching Gustavo freak out. "Ahah! Now this is fun! Ooh, how about this vase?" Gustavo said, motioning towards a brown antique vase sitting on a glass coffee table. He swung at that, which crashed into smithereens onto the floor. "And while we're at it, why don't we just bust up my whole studio? I mean, it's just _money!_" Gustavo practically screamed raising the bat and swinging it against one of the white glass square wall design effect, hitting it until the specified square of the divider wall had broken away, leaving a clear hole to see through the other side of the hallway. "Just like that..." I was too busy examining the extent that Gustavo had just went to, to prove... nothing.

"Gustavo, what did I tell you about breaking things?" Confused, I looked up to see an aged man, wearing an expensive looking suit with a blue button up and a white tie, I couldn't exactly see his face because he was looking at Gustavo.

"Ahhh, I didn't break anything." Gustavo excused feebly when pretty much the whole of Florida had heard his rant.

"You have a bat, in your hand." Who the hell was this guy, the FBI or something, he still had his eyes focused on Gustavo.

Gustavo blindly threw away the bat, which hit another square divider, smashing a hole through it.

"It's time you learnt responsibility for your actions, by paying me back my fourteen-thousand dollars and eighty-nine dollars." Ouch, I feel your pain Gustavo.

"...So we may put a wear and tear on a few things..." Gustavo excused, giving this guy a sheepish look.

"But that's showbiz right?" Kelly added, trying to get Gustavo out of the huge hole he had dug for himself.

The guy finally looked at the small swarm of crowd; he had a tired face and bright blue eyes.

"No, so I want you to pay me my money bac-"

"Dad?" I spoke out involuntary. The guy's eyes snapped to me, drinking in my image.

No freakin way...

/

"Echo? It's really you." Half an hour later I'm sitting in a small box shaped room with two armchairs opposite each other. I was sitting, with this stranger in front of me.

After my father had noticed it was me, before anyone else could breathe my dad told Gustavo to put me and him in a room instantly so we could talk though I just stood there, dumfounded as Kendall tried to speak to me but I couldn't make out what he was saying. When Gustavo had finally found us a room and stopped anyone from coming into the room my dad started to talk.

I stared blankly at the man before him, raw emotions and memories rushing back to my mind.

"How's Asha?" He asked, clasping his hands together. I gave him a devoid look before I spoke.

"Oh, so now suddenly you care about her?" I asked, folding my arms from where I was sitting, not being able to understand how my father had been sitting in front of me.

"Echo, please don't be like that, you know I have only ever wanted the best for you both." I couldn't take it. I exploded, using all the hurt, betrayal and frustration I had. I stood up and opened my mouth;

"The best? _Best? _You freakin abandoned us, you practically packed up and left... oh wait, that's what you did after Asha, Grandma and I moved to her apartment. You let _her_ brainwash you! Asha asks me countless numbers of times where you and _she_ are, Asha doesn't even remember what _she_ looks like! She still idolizes you though. Which I can't understand. What are you doing here? I thought you moved to England." I shouted at him, nowhere near through with what I wanted to say.

"Echo... We did move to England for a bit, but we decided it was best being home, so if you needed us at all we would be here, how is your grandmother anyway?" I looked at him with such distaste I actually thought I was going to be sick.

"SHE'S DEAD!" I screamed at him, unable to cope with the emotions, tears welling up and pooling down my face. "I called you, on your mobile and on your faxes, but you never replied, I wanted you to come and help us. I was still at school and in an apartment, with no income with Asha." A loud sob racked through my body. "You didn't even come to your own mother's funeral." I sobbed, not caring if he felt pity for himself. I stood there in the middle of the room, waiting for him to speak; this seemed to take him aback.

"...Dead?"

"It's your entire fucking fault." I cried, I needed someone to blame, I felt too responsible for giving Asha a crappy childhood, for having a crappy childhood. Grandmother Hilda was the only older person who loved me.

Love; such a foreign thing to me, the only person that I love is Asha.

"I don't know what else to say upon this matter."

"Don't yours and _hers_ actions spoke loud and clear in my mind. I have no parents." The tears wouldn't stop my eyes stinging as my eyeliner got caught up in the tsunami of tears.

"Echo, don't be like this."

"Don't. Is there anything else you want to say to me, or can I just leave and walk out of your fucking life?"

"Echo Ann Kimberleigh, you sit down in that chair this instant!" His voice rose, I'm pretty sure everyone outside could hear what was going on in here.

"I don't take orders from you!"

"I'm your father, you're still a minor. NOW SIT." I sat, tears beginning to blur my vision. "I am not going to talk about the past. I want to talk about the future. You and Asha can come back to us-"

"No."

"And we can put you in the dancing industry."

"I hate dancing." I just went with whispering menacingly, my voice raspy from the shouting and growling.

"As the rightful parents of you and Asha, we can take you back as long as you're still both minors."

"If and _only _if." I said, glaring at him. "Asha wants to go back to you, she can go back, either way, I am not going to go back to you, and I only have a week spending it around here and them I'm back, working and studying 24/7, barely getting by."

"Meet me here, tomorrow, 10am with Asha. I want to talk civilized to you about both of your futures. We can talk about any more matters tomorrow. Either way, Asha is required to live with her parents."

"I won't turn up."

"I'll kill Big Time Rush." I laughed dryly.

"You think _I _care about that crappy pop band? You'll only be hurting Asha by doing that, you don't even know anything about her." And with that I stormed out of the room, wrenching open the door, side stepping Freight Train as I went and rubbing at my face furiously. As I rounded the corner Gustavo jumped up.

"Where's Griffin?" He asked. I went back into a blank mode, numbing my mind. My own father wanted me to come back to him so much he used the threat of cancelling Big Time Rush? My father is no idol; he's just a commoner, something he would hate to be called, that much I can remember. Even though he tried to fight _her_ to look after me he still let _her_ walk all over him. And this is how it turned out.

I pointed round the corner, showing where my da- Griffin was. As I walked up to where Gustavo had been standing I noticed the guys had stayed behind to wait for me, though I was too tired, mentally and physically to talk about what had happened to any of them.

"Can we just go back to your apartment?" I spoke in a small voice, the guys' heads shot up to meet mine, seeing my red and blood shot eyes giving away the fact that I had been crying.

"Are you oka-"

"Can we just go?" I whispered, cutting Carlos off, staring at the floor. The guys stood up, giving me concerned looks as we started to walk. Kendall attempted to assure me by holding my forearm which I wrenched free from, continuing to just stare at the floor, not wanting to talk at all.

The ride home that Kendall drove in Debra's rental was completely silent. I sat in the passenger seat, staring out to the passing world not making any communication whatsoever with anyone.

When we arrived back at the Palm Woods hotel I got out in silence, closing the car door in silence and took the elevator up to 2J in silence. It dawned on me as I walked through the open space in 2J into Kendall's room, closing the door softly behind me that I couldn't stop Griffin from taking Asha, he had the legal right.

Hysteria flashed across my face as I took of my shoes, the tears bubbling up in my eyes again as the tears silently fell, and I lay on Kendall's bed, my back facing the door.

The tears were still silently pouring down my face ten minutes later when I heard Kendall's door open and close softly. Hesitant footsteps bouncing off the wooden flooring.

"I told my mom you wouldn't be having dinner with us at the table tonight." It was Kendall, he was sweet, bless him. Trying his best to make me feel better.

I sat upright and looked up into his face. His normally bright green eyes were filled with concern as for his normally happy face it was completely serious, his lips in a taught, straight line.

My lips trembled, great. Now I was making everyone else feel miserable.

"Kendall I'm so sorry." I sobbed, beginning to cry against all my might. Alarmed, Kendall sat down next to me and hushed me, looking into my eyes and giving me a comforting smile.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Everything is going to be fine." He wiped the tears gently from my face, even when they kept re-appearing moments later.

"I have to meet him tomorrow. With Asha."

"Go, it's important." He said softly, stroking my hair and tucking it behind my ears.

"Come with us." I blurted out, snivelling, the tears finally being able to be kept at bay. I was desperate and wanted someone to stand next to me.

I needed someone to stay strong for me, instead of me being strong for everyone else, I hated crying, it was a sign of weakness, _she _taught me that the hard way.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I sighed shakily, knowing he was right. Trying to stop the tears as best as I could.

"Will you at least go with me but wait in the corridor?" Kendall gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. Come here. You can cry." Kendall opened his arms for a hug which I gladly jumped into, sobbing like I was some home wrecker into his shoulder.

Kendall barley left my side that night.

That was the day when I saw Kendall Knight in a new light.

/

I woke up the next morning, still in my grey playsuit from yesterday. My eyes felt sore from all the crying and so did my throat.

I was lying on Kendall's bed, though I had a feeling that my head wasn't on a pillow...

Yeah, you probably guessed it yourselves.

I had my arm slung around Kendall's chest, my head lying on his chest that was radiating warmth and his musky scent that I was rapidly getting familiar with. Our legs were tangled and the corresponding arm to which side I was laying on had its arm around my waist harmlessly.

I sprang away from Kendall, memories of last night flooding into my mind... a whole lotta crying.

I had been here like two days and I have already got on with Kendall like a fan girl's fantasy, slept with Kendall –just sleeping.- like a fan girl's fantasy and cried on his shoulder as he soothed and cared for me, a fan girl's fantasy.

And found my bastard father.

Wooo...

I accidently woke Kendall as I jumped from the bed, him slowly sitting up, holding his head, yawning.

"... Morning..." I said randomly, Kendall looked up at me, giving me a sleepy smile and getting up, walking over to me.

"You okay now? You gotta go face your dad, look, from the time that I've known Griffin he seems pretty cool and you said yourself your mom brainwashed him and he used to care for you a lot, taking you to the park and stuff. Give him a chance, not for Big Time Rush, or me. For Asha." Kendall said, his green eyes piercing my sapphire ones as he spoke.

... He had a point.

Griffin did try, and now he's trying. Yeah I'm angry, I'm bound to be. But acting like a child isn't going to prove anything. I'll keep my snide comments to myself and show that I'm responsible and capable of looking after Asha. Thank god Kendall was acting logical and showing me the right way to think otherwise I would've fallen to pieces.

I lunged forward and gripped my arms around Kendall's neck. Engulfing his body into a hug, smiling slightly as his arms placed themselves around my waist.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear as we separated, giving him a half smile and walking over to my duffel bag, pulling out some dark blue denim rolled up shorts, a lacy white tank and a fake leather jacket that had a fashion high collar and was like a half style, ending just above my waist. I stuffed some bra and panties, making sure Kendall wasn't looking- he was sifting through his wardrobe finding something to wear.

Checking I had everything I walked to Kendall's bathroom and proceeded to get ready, putting on the plain lingerie and getting changed, putting on a brave face as I pulled my hair into a messy bun, keeping my side fringe and a few tendrils of short layered wavy hairs frame my face as I quickly brushed my teeth and re-applied my make-up, opening the bedroom door and picking up my dirty things to face Kendall who was wearing similar to what he wore yesterday though this time going with dark blue coloured skinny jeans and a red and black chequered farmer shirt that was buttoned up with a black t-shirt being able to be seen where he just left the few buttons at the top.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kendall asked as I pulled out some black gladiator sandals from the duffel bag as he pulled on some bright red vans.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm doing it for Asha." I said, trying to convince myself more than him, he nodded as I picked up my mobile, leaving my keys on Kendall's oak bedside table.

"Good, the guys and I are going to be doing some recording and stuff while you're having... So yeah, though the guys are making their own way there, I'll drive the rental with you and Asha." Kendall said to me, directing me to his bedroom door, swirling the keys around his finger as we went.

In the open apartment space Carlos was eating corndogs happily on the sofa, Logan using the blender in the kitchen and James most likely fixing his hair.

"We're going now; meet you guys at the studio." Kendall and I both waved to Logan and Carlos as we made our way out and into apartment 2K

Katie and Asha were sitting, empty bowls of cereal on the coffee table as they watched some cartoons, their heads looked up to us when we entered.

I was generally surprised. This had been the longest separation ever from Asha, even though it was about a day, whenever Asha saw me, she would always run up and hug me... I was slightly hurt, of course, I just shook my head, forcing it to the back of my head as I smiled at the two of them, Debra walking out of the kitchen to see who had came in the apartment.

"Echo, how are you feeling? Kendall told me..." Debra said, saying the second part in a lower voice so the girls couldn't here, she gave me a concerned, motherly smile.

"I'm fine, he wants to have a chat with Asha and I, is it okay if we take her off Katie for a few hours, and thank you so much for looking after her and letting her stay here." I said, giving her a slightly fragile smile. She nodded in understanding as I called Asha over.

"Yeah?" She asked, giving me a mellow look. Not even a 'Hi'? or a big toothy grin?

"Sweetie, we are taking you to see where Big Time Rush records their songs." I told her, the big toothy smile I had been waiting for broke out on her face; she was wearing jeans and a long sleeved top, her hair loose around her shoulders.

"Now?" She asked, the excitement clear on her face.

"Yeah, is that okay with Katie?" I asked, looking at Asha.

"Fine with me." I jumped when Katie basically popped up out of nowhere, giving me a lopsided smile.

"Let's go then." Kendall announced, as we walked out into the hallway.

Asha walked happily by the side of us, not going out to grab Kendall's or my hand.

What the hell was going on with my sister?

"Are you having a good time with Katie?" I asked as we walked into the elevator, Kendall pushing the lobby floor button, Asha nodded simply, giving me that 'new' smile of hers.

"Yeah, she's great; she's teaching me a whole load of stuff." Asha said, her eyes sparkling with wonder. Kendall gave me a knowing look as the elevator doors opened and we walked through the lobby, the guy at the front desk giving us glares.

"Hey, I never asked. Who is that guy behind the desk?" I asked, looking up as Kendall as we passed the pool which I still hadn't had a chance to get into yet.

"Mr. Bitters." Asha answered for me, wow, and his name was like mirror image of his personality. "Katie and I have been talking to him." Okay...

The ride to the studio was pretty uneventful, I just kept clinging onto the seats, anxiety settling upon my mind, Kendall tried to giving me assuring looks but I wouldn't meet his eye, Asha was oblivious, just signing along to 'Boyfriend' in the back of the car.

"Wow! The building is so big!" Asha exclaimed when she saw Rocque Records as Kendall parked. I smiled at her curious look as we all filed out of the car, Kendall locking it and stuffing the keys into his right front pocket.

Asha followed us with a dreamy look on her face as we walked in the building, she gasped at all of the expensive thing, she even found the freaking elevator amazing!

"And this is the floor that our producer G-"

"Gustavo Rocque, with hits such as: Girl Time, Girl Hot, Girl Cold and Girl Girl Girl. With bands like Boys In The Attic." Whoa, since when did my sister become so... logical?

Well, in the know... sorta. All she used to know about was Big Time Rush.

"I'm gonna stay here, you carry on going, I need to talk to Gustavo." Kendall said, making up an excuse to stay behind as I ushered Asha round the corridor corner and into the room that I had a breakdown in yesterday.

"Asha!" Griffin stood up from the armchair, giving her a huge smile as I closed the door behind us and took her shoulders gently, guiding her to the middle of the room.

"Asha, this is-"

"Daddy!" Okay, this cutting me off thing was starting to piss me off. She ran forward and jumped into his open arms, giggling as he twirled her around.

"Asha, baby!" Griffin smiled as he placed her down and ruffling her hair, she gave him a huge smile.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" She asked, her huge doe eyes looking up at him as him and I both sat down on the opposite armchairs. I flinched mentally when she went over and sat on his lap.

"I've came to take you back baby." He said rubbing her back in circles, Asha still hadn't wiped the huge smile off of her face.

"Really? Echo always said that you would come back." Griffin spared me a fleeting glance, his smile faltering slightly as he did.

Gee, I feel fucking special, being ignored and sitting all on my own.

"Asha, do you want to go back to Gri- dad and mom?" She wouldn't leave me, after all these two years her relationship with me was more of a mother and a daughter.

"Of course I do!" This time a flinch was shown on my face, I wish she realised what she was getting herself into. "Echo is going too, right?"

"No." "Yes." Griffin and I said at once.

"Dad." I forced out. "With all due respect to you, I am not going back to live with you." I said, breathing deeply to try and not explode again. He wasn't just going to swoop in and take the only thing my life had been revolving around for two years.

"Yes you are Echo, both of you are, tonight."

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry! I needed somewhere to end the chapter and I know it was a bit tedious but there you go.<em>

_Reviews are much appreciated; they make quicker and longer updates_


	6. Cupid Camille

_Thanks to:_

_**Boysboysboys love em**_

_**AllForCarlosBTR**_

_**child who is cool**_

_**BigTimeFan50**_

_**bigtimerush lover 33**_

_**BadLuckGrl13**_

_**Rockaholick**_

_For reviewing : )_

_I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you_

_The Veronicas- Untouched_

* * *

><p>"Yes you are Echo, both of you are, tonight." My face opened into an 'o' shape as Asha just cheered slightly.<p>

"No dad. I'm not going with you, not tonight, not ever." I said, my fists balling and shaking slightly.

"You are, you're coming back to live with your mother and I, were going to both put you into the dancing and music industry." Anger seeped into my body as he spoke.

Oh, that was it!

"Asha, can you go and wait where Kendall is?" I asked, not wanting her to hear the argument that was bound to start.

"But I want to-"

"Now Asha." I gritted out, giving her a stern look, she sighed, giving me an angry look and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

He was not ripping Asha away from me.

"If you fucking think for a second that you-"

"Don't swear Echo! And you said yourself; Asha can come and live with us if she wants to. And she clearly wants to."

Fuck, he's a smart bastard.

"Fine." I said, I knew there was no way I could stop Asha from going, but I was going to prolong it as long as possible. "However, we are the Big Time Rush VIP's, we spend a week with them, and then Asha can go with you _if _she _still _wants to. And I will go with you if I don't find anywhere else to go." My bargaining skills obviously coming from the stranger in front of me.

"There has to be an adult accepting responsibility for you, it has to be near a school and, you're going to get a job in this industry, now pick- music or dance."

"Of course there will be an adult. Griffin, I came here today for Asha and only for her. I wanted to at least salvage your father-daughter relationship with her. I don't want to shout at you. I'm too tired to fight you; I just want to know why." I said, for the first time today looking straight into his eyes, we had the exact same shade of blue eyes.

"Thank you." I was taken aback when he thanked me for the whole Asha relationship thing. "I got too tied up in my job, I thought if getting you material things would make you happy, me and your mother were going through a rough patch." I nodded, my hands relaxed against my bare knees.

"I'm not going to call you dad-"

"Echo-"

"You're a stranger to me, it's unfair for me to just come back and live with you and her, thinking everything is fine and we're a normal family. If we were it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"But I know you Echo, more than anyone else." I gritted my teeth together, how can he know me when I haven't seen him for years! This was the longest civil conversation I've had since I could even remember any of the few happy memories we had.

"Griffin, if you knew me you would know I have no hand eye co-ordination whatsoever and you would also know that I am absolutely tone deaf. Neither of those industries would fit what I want to do, I like writing, I wanted to become an author so it would be something I could stay at home at and look after Asha. I bet you didn't know that." I growled slightly. The man in front of me sighed.

"...You're right. Look, Echo, you can call me Griffin, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm sorry about your life. I want you to have a life like a normal teenager. I don't expect you to forgive me. Just let me back in. I've spent two years regretting the decisions I have made in my life." I was shocked to the core when his voice cracked slightly.

"Griff-"

"I know you care about Asha, I'm thankful that you have cared for her these past two years. _When _she comes back with us, I will take good care of her, don't worry, if you don't come and move back with us you can see her whenever you want." I swallowed loudly, nodding. I couldn't believe he actually regretted everything and how many drastic turns this conversation was going to have with raw emotions bubbling up in my head.

"I don't want to see _her_. Not yet." Griffin sighed, about to open his mouth. "No." I said simply, I was not going to meet my home wrecking mother. She never cared about me. Us. Or anyone.

"I visited your grandmother's grave yesterday." My mouth opened in shock again.

"You did?"

"I spent hours searching myself where she was buried, thank you for sorting out of the funeral, I should've been there."

"Griffin, no matter what you are my father and you're making an effort now, that's what matters." I said, Kendall's words of wisdom keeping me strong, trying to see the man in front of me in a new light, trying to forgive him.

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?" He asked eventually, I wasn't blind, I saw the tears that welled up when he talked about Grandma Hilda, I did tell him quite harshly that she was dead. But in all honesty he did deserve it at the time.

"No, but, I will tell you two major facts about Asha, two ways to win her over." This man had a pure heart, I regrettably knew it, seeing the pain flitter across his face when he just spoke about Hilda and the sheer joy on his face when he was reunited with Asha made my heart sure of it, I would make sure with all my heart Asha had a good relationship with Griffin and a normal teenage life. "1. She loves Ben and Jerry's ice cream, especially Chocolate Fudge Brownie. And 2. She loves Big Time Rush." Griffin smiled.

"She likes Big Time Rush?"

"Loves them."

"Well I am the CEO-"

"Griffin, I know. I'm not dull, you can tell Asha that yourself." I said, unzipping my jacket, it was quite warm in here.

"You always were a bright girl." Two seconds ago we had gone from fighting and hissing, now we're complimenting and smiling... I know it won't last long.

"Shall I go and get Asha?"

"Yes, but I want to talk to both of you, then I have another proposition, in fact, I will go get her." As Griffin got up and left to go get Asha I reflected over the whole thing, I was definitely acting more mature, screaming about the past wasn't going to solve anything, and he's manned up, even if it is a little bit too late for me.

By the time they had come in a had shrugged out of the high collared jacket, I smiled as Asha came in hand in hand with Griffin, he pointed at the spare chair next to me, Asha walking over to me, I smiled at her, shaking my head softly, letting her go and sit on his lap, something a 7 year old would do, but this is something that she wanted- something she needed. Asha meant so much to me I wanted her to have a life that I couldn't give her, all the things she wanted; spoilt and if it means facing my father or my goddamn mother I sure as hell would do it because I know she deserves it. It isn't her fault all of this happened.

"So Daddy, can I stay with you?" Asha asked as she sat on Griffin's lap, Griffin looked up at me, giving me a stare at my top, I looked down at it, was there a stain or something?

Was the lace to daring?

Wait... you can even see through the freaking lace, it's like a normal tank with just white lace and thin straps...

"Actually, you are going to stay at the Palm Woods for the rest of this week, and then you are coming to stay with us. But I do have the other proposition, how about me and you go and go to the park, have some father daughter time." Asha nodded eagerly.

I felt a little uncomfortable with that, obviously.

"Is that okay?" Griffin looked at me. I sighed reluctantly, looking at Asha's begging eyes, she still idolized him, she will idolize him even more when she finds out he basically owns Big Time Rush.

"Have her back at the Palm Woods, apartment 2K at 6pm." I said simply, I didn't want to get in the way of their bonding time, it was going to take a long time for me and Griffin to repair our relationship, looking at it today it seemed salvageable, barely.

"Yes!" Asha whooped, beaming at both of us.

"Asha, can you go back and wait in the corridor again, I just need to finish up with Echo." Asha nodded, giving us both a dreamy smile, skipping out of the room.

"I guess that's it then." I said, slapping my hands on my legs softly, pushing myself to get up.

"Are you in a relationship Echo?"

... Huh? Why the hell would I be, I haven't had any freaking time for a social life!

"What? No. Why?" I asked, confused, sitting back down on the plush armchairs.

"Because you have a bite mark on your shoulder." WHAT? I looked down, and surely enough, a _very _noticeable bite mark was there...

Great.

This is just got increasingly awkward.

It must've been when Kendall and I were in the kitchenette...

"I assure you Griffin; I am not in a relationship."

"Are you fooling around with someone then? I know how those things appear." Getting a little bit too personal here now, I could already feel my face heat up with the fact he was going all 'fatherly' on me with 12 hours of coming back into my life- well, Asha's life.

"Uh, no. Can we drop it please, I don't think we really have the bonding thing or that thing that most father and daughters have." Griffin hesitated, but nodded nonetheless.

"Fine, just be careful."

"Be careful with Asha, 6pm." I told him, it was kinda like a babysitter, I picked up my jacket and put it on quickly but not zipping it up, and making sure the big collar hid the hickey.

We both walked out of the small, confined room.

"Echo." I looked up at Griffin; he had stopped before the corner which would have a dawdling Asha down.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." My lips twitched slightly, I nodded at him and walked slightly ahead of him, turning around the corner to see Asha staring up at the poster of the old bands.

Kendall was not in sight, must still be in recording or whatever.

"Asha, are you ready?" Asha looked up at Griffin, smiling and grabbing his aged hand, waving at me slightly.

"Bye Echo."

"Bye sweetie, have fun." That was a sight, Griffin and Asha walking down the corridor, mainly because Griffin was in his suit and I suppose he doesn't normally walk around, in a posh suit, hand in hand with little children.

I waved to Asha again as I watched them go in the elevator, knowing it was the right thing when I caught another glimpse of the adoration on Asha's features up at Griffin, who just gave me a nod as a goodbye, I nodded back.

Well, there was one huge weight lifted off of my shoulders.

Suddenly remembering the whole hickey thing I glanced around, remembering where the recording studio and practise rooms were from the tour.

As I got close I heard music playing from the bigger recording studio that had the practising studio entailed with it.

I realised something as I knocked on the door, technically I was like co-owner of Big Time Rush, the band I still hate.

That's quite ironic.

The music was cut off as I popped my head in, seeing Gustavo and Kelly in the recording booth/ electronical part and the guys standing all behind microphone stands, standing next to each other.

"Uh, can I speak to Kendall out here for a second?" I asked politely, pointing behind my shoulder to the corridor, Gustavo pressed the speak button in the booth he was in.

"NO GO- wait, you're Griffin's daughter?" Oh yeah, Griffin was Gustavo's boss. I nodded, sending an innocent smile towards Gustavo. He gritted his teeth and sighed reluctantly.

"Okay Dogs, you're all done for the day." Carlos and James started whooping with each other as Kendall walked over to me.

"What's up- ow! What the hell was that for?" I had pulled Kendall out of sight from anyone, around a tight bend in the hallway, away from the other room and punched his shoulder.

"It was for this!" I exclaimed, moving my jacket away from my shoulder to show the giant hickey that was getting sore-er the minute. Kendall was rubbing his shoulder, frowning in pain. When his eyes caught on to the hickey he smiled sheepishly.

"... I was showing my appreciation for what you were doin- ow! What the hell was that one for?" I punched him on the same shoulder, folding my arms and looking up at him sternly.

"For being your perverted usual self." I said, referring to his recent comment.

"OW! What the fuck is wrong? And don't hit me again!" I had punched him just one more time.

"Cause I felt like it." I said, giving him an evil smile, he rolled his eyes, still rubbing the spot where I had now hit him three times.

This time I leaned up to Kendall, giving him a soft peck on his cheek. When I leaned back he looked seriously confused.

"Okay... what was that for?"

"For being such a sensitive guy last night." He smiled at me, a genuine smile, not a perverted one.

"How did it go with Griffin?" He asked, finally stopping rubbing his shoulder, his smile slightly fading a serious tone on his face and face now.

"I followed what you said; he's here now, trying to act like a dad. Though he's gone to the park or something for some bonding time with Asha, she idolizes him. Oh and after this week, if I don't find anywhere to live with the consent of an adult then I have to go and live with him and my mom." I shrugged. Showing a remorseful face as I spoke about moving in with them.

"That's good, apart from the last part." I nodded, agreeing with him. "Wanna go back to the Palm Woods now?"

"Please." I said, giving him a pleading smile.

"Sure, the guys will already be on their way around about now anyway, let's go."

/

A Quarter of an hour later Kendall and I were walking down the now familiar hallway to the door of 2J. When Kendall had opened the door Logan, Carlos and James seemed to all be fighting -something that they did a lot- over the remote for the TV.

"Gimme it! It's mine!" Carlos screamed jumping onto James' shoulders as Logan held onto James' legs. James hobbled around until he tripped over, the guys rolling around the floor fighting for the a piece of plastic. Their squabbling voices and shouts genuinely funny.

"Guys." Kendall said, trying to gain their attention, I just started giggling as the remote slid over to the other side of the room, James trying to crawl towards it but Carlos jumped on him, preventing it from happening, Logan got up and ran, picking up the remote, he was just about to cheer in victory when he got tackled to the ground by both Carlos and James.

Typical teenage guys.

"GUYS!" Innocent eyes looked up at Kendall; he smiled finally getting their attention. "It's a hot day."

"_So?_" All three guys on said from the floor at the exact same time.

"Let's go to the pool!" Kendall announced. Within seconds the remote was forgotten about and the guys cheered, running to their rooms to get changed. They were like three-year-olds.

Fucking finally! I get to go in the Palm Woods pool!

Kendall and I raced to his room, I laughed as I pushed him and he tumbled into his bed, landing on it with a soft thud.

"Sucker." I quipped laughing at his mock hurt expression as I pulled my bikini out of my duffel bag, running to Kendall's bathroom.

"I'll get you back for that!" I heard as I closed the door, laughing softly to myself as I shed my clothing and put on the bikini, pulling out my hair from the bun to hide the hickey, seeing my hair had calmed down a lot now, I ran my finger through it as I stared at my simple but sexy bikini. It was plain red, with an under wired bra-like top, which looked just like a bra, giving me great cleavage and simple panties, a tiny silver heart on the top right on the hip on the panties and on the top right of the bust, it was just simple as I, of course couldn't really afford any bikini that I really wanted. However, the vivid red making it sexy nonetheless. I pulled on my shorts and white lace tank, putting my sandals back and walking back out into Kendall's room.

What I was faced with made my mouth water... a lot, shameful, I know.

Kendall was wearing plain blue swimming trunks that hung lowly from his hips, making me want to find out what was underneath for a split second before I came back to reality, throwing my leather jacket on top of the duffel bag to face Kendall. He gave me a suggestive grin with the raise of his eyebrows when he caught me staring at his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go yet?" I asked, trying to prevent Kendall from commenting snidely on my venturing eyes, he gave me a grin, picking up a pair of Ray Bans.

"What's wrong Echo? In a hurry to see me get wet?" And there was the snide comment, it was only 12pm, about six hours ago I claimed I have started to see Kendall in a different light, that light will be fucking heaven if he doesn't shut the hell up.

"Fuck off." I mumbled, swinging his door open and storming towards Logan, Carlos and James who were standing, waiting eagerly, each with their own towels and Carlos with floats and a multi-coloured Lillo.

I wasn't surprised to see that James had washboard abs, girls would probably fall over themselves to just touch them, I just think they look unnatural and manufactured.

Logan and Carlos had well defined muscles and abs but I groaned to myself when one part of my head told me that Kendall had the sexiest body.

I was turning into a pervert like Kendall.

"Ready?" Carlos asked with excitement as Kendall strolled up behind me.

"Yup. To the pool!" Kendall shouted out, instantly James and Logan made a break for it, Carlos struggling trying to hold his foam float, Lillo and towel all together at once, I just laughed as he stumbled out of the door, grinning at Kendall and I, running down the corridor as best as he could.

"Okay Kendall, now you can run off." I said, giving him a cheesy smile when he gave 'that' kind of look.

"Please, I'm more mature than that." I rolled my eyes, scoffing at the comment as we made our way down the stairs this time- it was a lot quicker.

"You? Mature? Yeah right!" I told him as we made our way down the second set of stairs- and the last to get to the lobby.

"Name me a thing that I have done that's immature."

"Well firstly... well..." Oh my god, there actually wasn't any. How the fuck isn't there anything he's done that is classed as immature? "You killed Cal!" I said finally. "And you sexually harassed me." Kendall chuckled.

"Cal was evil; you and Kelly killed him too." Then I was pressed against the wall.

How ironic was it that we just finished going down all the steps to the lobby and that no one was around the enclosed corridor?

"And you liked getting sexually harassed very much." Kendall said, trapping me from moving and pinning my arms above my head. "In fact, if I remember you were the one who started to dry hu-"

"I did not enjoy it!" I said, glaring at him though making no ways of escape, knowing it was absolutely futile.

"Okay, you keep denying it. If you want some, you know where to come to." He said, nipping on my bottom lip then stepping away from me completely and continuing towards the pool.

Why does my body have to fucking like how he does that?

I growled as I asked myself stupid questions, following Kendall trying not to imagine such vivid thoughts about how I could rip his head off... and then imagining vivid thoughts in the complete opposite, going back to the kitchenette for a few seconds in my mind.

By the time I got to the pool Kendall had already taken off his flip flops and thrown his towel on a recliner beach chair thing.

James was smiling, tanning himself and Logan was already in the pool, talking to a curly haired brunette in the shallow end.

I walked over to the guys, giving Kendall a glare as I threw my stuff down on the only available chair/recliner thing, which was next to him.

"So Echo, when you going in the pool?" Carlos asked, giving me another excited smile, similar to the one he gave me in the apartment, I shrugged as I took of my tank and shorts, folding them and putting them on the floor next to the recliner, giving Kendall another glare when he looked me up and down when Carlos and James wasn't looking, winking at me.

"In about an hour or so, I wanna tan first." I said, about to sit down on the recliner when Kendall threw me over his shoulder.

Bastard.

"No you're not; you're coming in the pool." Kendall told me, walking towards the pool edge at the deep end, standing sideways so my face was facing Kendall's ass and the deepest part of the pool.

"Don't you freaking dare!" I said, angry at myself as my eyes wandered to his but, shaking my head, refusing to look at the perverts ass, no matter how firm it looked.

"Oh, I think we both know I would." I looked up slightly, to see Carlos running around the pool edge, straight towards us though the fucking douche bag that had me over his shoulder had his smart-ass back towards him, unaware we would probably both end up in the water.

"Kendall move!" I shouted at him, squirming to try and get off his shoulder.

"Let's face it either way you're going in the po-" Carlos gave me a winning smile and pushed Kendall, sending us both into the chilling water, luckily for me I was ready for it and held my breath meanwhile, Kendall on the other hand got a mouthful of water, as both of us resurface he started coughing slightly.

"Ahahahaha!" Carlos started laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach and pointing at Kendall. Kendall did look hilarious with wet hair, his eyebrows looking like Mount Everest on his face.

I groaned, moving my now wet hair out of my face and splashing Kendall square in the face.

"Told you to move. You failed at 'getting me back.'" I said in a monotone voice. Grinning slightly as Kendall spluttered and gave me an evil look.

"Cannon Ball!" Carlos shouted, running towards Kendall and me, pulling his legs into himself as he jumped off the edge of the pool. Carlos' splash sending water flying and into both of us. Carlos grinned at the two of us as he resurfaced. "That was awesome, I mean dude, Echo tried to warn yo-" Carlos' sentence stopped as Kendal dunked Carlos, taking advantage of his height difference.

Kendall sported a fat ass grin as he kept Carlos under there for longer than necessary, I rolled my eyes, lunging towards Kendall forcing both of my hands on his head making him sink under water, the fact that we were all treading water didn't help.

"Thanks Echo." Carlos smiled at me as he resurfaced, I scoffed, letting go of Kendall and dunking Carlos, laughing at the shocked expression he had on before he went under once again.

"What was that for?" Both guys asked when they resurface. I pointed to Kendall.

"That was for not listening to me." Then pointing to Carlos.

"That was for pushing me in."

"I would so headlock you right now if you were a guy." Carlos said a longing look in his eyes. "I'm getting my Lillo." He announced, swimming to the edge of the pool and getting out.

"I'm going to talk to Logan." I said to Kendall, ignoring how he called me back as I swam away, towards the shallow end where Logan was still chatting to the curly haired brunette.

"Hey Logan." I waved as I approached, the three of us crouching in the shallow end. Logan smiled when he noticed me.

"Hey! Oh, Camille, this is Echo, Camille, Echo." Logan said, gesturing between the two of us, I smiled giving her a half wave; she gave me a warm grin.

"So this is Echo, who you told me about while you were at Rocque Records today?" Camille asked, smiling when Logan nodded at her. She turned back to me. "God, all Kendall does it talk about you."

"Psh, _no _I don't." I rolled my eyes as I heard splashing behind me, Kendall crouching next to me moments later.

"Yeah you do Kendall." Logan started. "You said while we were in the studio that-" Logan's sentence was cut off by Kendall's hand.

"Hey, Logan. Let's go and look at the chlorine in the deep end." Kendall gave Logan a weird look, pulling him all the way down to where we were treading water, minutes ago.

"So are you at the Palm Woods?" I asked, ignoring Kendall's weirdo behaviour, after all he was a freaking weirdo.

"Oh, yeah I do. I'm trying to become an actress actually, don't worry I know about the whole VIP but not a fan thing." Camille said, smiling.

So, seems like someone had been chitchatting about me then.

"Well, it's nice to meet another girl that's close friends with the guys." I scoffed, causing the smile on Camille's face to slide off slightly.

"I've known them like two days; I'm hardly close with them."

"So you're not close with Kendall, no romantic interest." Was this girl in-fucking-sane?

"Hell. No."

"Really, because that hickey seems to tell otherwise." Camille smirked; my eyes went wide as I quickly covered it with my wet hair, that was the second time someone had noticed it today and it was really getting on my nerves. It was all pretty boy's goddamn fault.

"Doesn't mean Kendall did it." Is said, making up my words as I went along. She was one smart cookie.

"Well, seeing as Carlos is so inexperienced with girls he makes out with corndogs, James is obviously not your type and I'm dating Logan, which only leaves one person."

I hate it when people put me in awkward situations.

"Touché." I muttered the smile lifting on this girls face, ignoring the fact that she's irritably smart she's quite charismatic; she seems like a nice girl.

"Sweetie, I can see the heated looks you give each other. And the way Kendall looks when he sees you. And the way he talks about yo-"

"You know, I'm not interested in Kendall at all and this conversation is getting really awkward." I said she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you're not physically attracted to him at all?"

"Uh, no." I said instantly, who the hell was this girl?

I was defiantly not, nor will I _ever _be interested in Kendall Knight.

"You hesitated."

"What? No I didn't! I'm not attracted to him."

"Denying is the number one sign that you are; I denied that I had anything going on with Logan at first. Come sit with me and we can talk." And with that -even though I was muttering to her at how I really wasn't attracted to Kendall- we walked out of the pool, as we walked past James who was happily tanning himself I grabbed Kendall's towel, Camille just smiled widely at me as I wrapped it around under my arm pits.

What did she want me to tell her, that I wanted to rape him and we're going to get married, have three houses, 4 dogs and 6 children?

No.

Because whichever reaction I give her I have a feeling she would be able to manipulate the words to a suggestible statement towards Kendall... there was no way I was going to win.

Goddamnit.

"What? I don't have a towel on me!" I protested as she picked up a towel on a bench, both of us sitting down.

"Well why didn't you grab Carlos'?"

"..." I sighed dramatically. Camille smirked victoriously, her towel wrapped under her arms like mine.

"Look, he's staring at you from the deep end with Logan right now." I did as Camille said, turning my head to see Logan frowning saying something to Kendall as my eyes caught his, he smile at me, twinkling his hands in a jazz like manner as an innocent wave, I did the same, turning back to Camille.

"That doesn't mean anything." I protested again, she scoffed loudly and groaned dramatically.

"Come on! Seriously? You don't even feel one tiny attraction to him; you don't think he's hot? I mean, even I think he's hot. But Logan's hotter. And Smarter." Camille said, looking over at Logan who looked like he was having a heated discussion with Kendall, when he saw Camille he gave her a bashful smile and waved at her, she waved back smiling dreamily when she turned back to me.

"Even if I was attracted to Kendall, and I'm _not! _I wouldn't tell someone I've only just met."

"I mean no harm, look; we can be friends can't we? Gimme your mobile number. Look, you and Kendall are just the kind of people that will argue like an old married couple, balance each other out and totally adore each other. Just trust me; I've known all the guys long enough." I sighed, tapping my number into Camille's phone that got shoved into my face, she reminded me a lot like myself, friends are made easily and well, might as well treat her like a good friend, I mean, I actually have no female friends.

Wow, I'm a loser.

"Okay maybe I-"

"Hello ladies." Kendall waltzed over to us, smiling at both of us, Logan getting out of the pool, reluctantly and slowly walking over to us. "What you talking about?"

"Girl things." Camille told Kendall just as Logan reached us, Logan immediately turned around, going to walk away, obviously not wanting to hear what was going on which was quite humorous. Kendall grabbed Logan's shoulder, pulling him back.

"Like..." Kendall let go of Logan's shoulder, he looked like he really didn't want to be here.

"Why do you want to know?" Camille asked, arching her eyebrow in a curious manner.

"Just carry on with your conversation, were just harmlessly standing here."

"Okay Kendall... So, Echo, what sized tampons do you prefer to use?" Camille turned to me, an innocent and general curious expression on her face.

Damn, she's a good actress.

Logan, this time started marching away, I started laughing lightly, seeing the look of pure disgust on his face was hilarious as he wrapped his hips around the towel.

Kendall walked away quickly too, following one of his best friends, talking heatedly to Logan, fleeting glances were sent at us.

"Damn, you're a good actress!" Camille just gave me a victory smirk, I really did like this girl, she was comical and genuine, not two faced at all.

"I know, now carry on with you admittance about you being attracted to Kendall before the idiot interrupted you." I felt my face heat up slightly, not really wanting to talk about it. "Hey, how about we got back to my apartment that I share with my parents and we can talk about it without being interrupted by the douche, c'mon." She grabbed my wrist walking over to Logan, Kendall and James -who was still tanning- Carlos was in the pool, trying to stand up on his Lillo but obviously completely failing.

Carlos was hilarious, him being ignorant to how funny he is just making him funnier.

"Guys, we'll meet you back down here at 8, round the little campfire when you sing tonight, I'm taking Echo back to my apartment." Camille told them as I picked up my stuff from the floor next to the empty recliner.

"Uh, okay, so I guess you're not having dinner with us tonight." Kendall said, dumbfounded, I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Uh, yeah, do you want your towel back or can I use it to dry off?" I really didn't want to take the towel off, so I just used a really innocent, pure expression on Kendall.

"Sure." He said smiling at me falling for my innocent look, I smiled thanking him as Camille dragged me away.

"You totally used a puppy dog look on a defenceless Kendall back there!" Camille exclaimed grinning as we stood in the elevator.

"Okay, so maybe I am a little attracted to Kendall." Camille gave me a look that made me swallow hard. "-Uh, okay, maybe too much for my liking."

"That's better." She smirked as the elevator doors opened at floor 5, leading me halfway down the hallway to 5E, swiping her key card in the apartment and stepping inside, it had a similar layout to the guys' and Mrs. Knight's apartment, though it looked more like Mrs. Knights, modern-ly decorated.

Camille ushered me into her room, a light blue themed bedroom, blue wallpaper, blue bedspread and a white fluffy carpet, the furniture a light bay colour, Camille pulled me over to her vanity, pushing my shoulders down, urging me to sit down.

"I'm going to make you look cluelessly irristable for Kendall." She claimed, pulling a brush lightly through my hair, starting a makeover.

"Yeah but I hate Big Time Rush."

"Echo, if you hated Big Time Rush so much you would stop coming around with them, not being as flirtatious with Kendall, not being so friendly to the other guy's, I bet you just don't like the fact that they have a load of fan girls and some of their songs are annoying because you're single. I know this because this is exactly how I felt."

Damn... I swear she was some love guru. It made perfect sense, maybe I just hated the fact that they could probably walk down a popular neighbourhood and get fifty dates while I'm stuck being some thirty-year-old teenager.

Either way I was never going to love Big Time Rush. Their image and music isn't something that I will ever be a super fan of.

Was my hate all sprung from my own issues? I mean shamefully, some of their songs are catchy.

And my life is fucked up so it wouldn't be a surprise if it was true.

"You think so?" I stuttered, my mouth going dry, Camille smiled to me in the mirror's reflection.

"Echo you're face screams attraction when you see Kendall, come on, I mean look at him!"

I spent 4 hours with that girl. 80% of our conversation revolving around Kendall, though I did find out she was a method actor that slapped Kendall a hell of a lot which made me laugh. We joked about how we must be related because we had the same beauty mark above our lips though on opposite sides.

She was undoubtedly the nicest girl I had ever met, she was funny too.

We had some stuffed crust pizza for dinner, in her room; her parents were lovely people too. Both with brown hair and bright eyes.

"Ta da!" Camille announced, showing my reflection in the mirror.

Wow.

My make-up and hair was flawless.

I looked flawless.

My hair was curled similarly to Camille's yet totally different. Even though I nagged her to backcomb it she ignored me and I'm quite glad she did, the slightly tight curls that fell freely around my shoulders framed my heart shaped face and high cheek bones nicely.

She had tinted my lips a pale pink colour, adding gloss to them to make them stand to attention. And she only put the tiniest amount of pencil eyeliner and mascara, something I would normally put a whole lot more on, this just made my lips and eyes stand out even more.

She was right though, I did look cluelessly irristable.

Even if I did feel naked for a weird reason, without my eyeliner and backcombed hair.

"Let's go." Camille said, she looked like she did before her hair got slightly wet in the pool, she was wearing skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and Logan's deep blue zip up hoodie.

"Wait, how come I have to go out there in shorts and a tank? Why can't I go get changed?" I protested as she grabbed my wrist, forcefully making me stand and pulling me near to her bedroom door.

"So Kendall will give you his jumper."

"How do you know he's wearing a- wait, were you planning this with Logan when you were texting while I was chowing down on pizza?" I asked, wide eyed, astonishment rocking through my body.

"Of course! Now let's go." I couldn't believe it; she's planned what's going to go down between me and Kendall tonight, she knows what he's wearing and why am I acting like a freaking petty girl over the situation?

Why am I so worried?

I'm turning into my worst nightmare!

"Wow Echo, you look nice!" Camille's dad said from where he was reading the paper, her mother looked up from her book, agreeing whole heartedly with her husband.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs. Dean." I said, Camille not letting up as she pulled me to the apartment door.

"We told you Echo; just call us Teresa and John!" Was all I heard coming from John's mouth as Camille started to drag me down the hallway as I tried dig my sandal heels into the carpet.

"No, I change my mind; I just want to have a girl's night in, yeah. Let's do that, as in now." I started babbling as Camille pushed me into the elevator, laughing at me.

"You don't have to be nervous Echo." Camille said, giving me a sneaky smirk.

"Psh, I am not nervous..." I said to the elevator doors, refusing to look at Camille.

"You totally are." Camille said, laughing as I tried to hold onto the rail in the elevator as it dinged, opening onto the lobby. "See, they are all waiting for us." Camille told me when she managed to get me to stop clutching onto the metal rail. Sure enough, there was a slight huddle over in the corner of the outside near the pool, Camille pretty much announced our arrival as we started squabbling, me trying to turn around to go back inside but instantly being pushed back, walking towards the group.

Everyone started to look at us and I started to feel uncomfortable. Trying to stare at the little campfire in the middle of the group. I saw Logan look over to me, who elbowed Carlos, who elbowed James, who elbowed Kendall. James said something to Kendall and Kendall turned his head.

Oh my god, why am I tingling, why the fuck am I tingling inside, that's not right.

My eyes went wide when our eyes connected, Kendall looked completely shocked, for the first time ever just staring at my face and not my body, sure enough, and he was wearing a two toned horizontally stripped long sleeved grey jumper and black skinny jeans.

"Room for two more?" I barely heard Camille's words as I stared at Kendall, his eyes never leaving mine, they weren't dark with lust, they were just intense, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

What was going _on _with me?


	7. A Wild Night

_Thanks to:_

_**bigtimerush lover33**_

_**child who is cool**_

_**BigTimeFan50**_

_**AlexObscure**_

_**Rockaholick**_

_For reviewing._

_Quiet a important chapter here, I'm following a BTR episode in this, it's in season 1 and it's called Big Time Terror._

"_So move your hands all over my body  
>And I know, I know, I believe<br>That I've been waiting too long  
>And I've been waiting far too long.<em>

_So dig your hands deep under the skin_  
><em>That I've been holding you<em>  
><em>And I know I know I believe<em>  
><em>That I've been waiting too long<em>  
><em>For my baby to come home."<em>

_Francesqua- Move Your Hands  
><em>

**Last Chapter:**

"_Room for two more?" I barely heard Camille's words as I stared at Kendall, his eyes never leaving mine, they weren't dark with lust, they were just intense, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from him._

_What was going _on_ with me?_

* * *

><p>"Sure." Logan said, smiling at the two of us, my eyes breaking from Kendall's stare as Camille pulled me forward, her sitting on the last remaining seat on the plush outside couch thing, which left me to sit on the arm of the wooden woven like couch thing, adjectives leaving my head to describe anything as I looked shyly up at Kendall, who just had the shocked expression on his face until Carlos elbowed him. James sat down on the arm of a leather armchair, Carlos standing next to James, Kendall now standing next to Logan, and Logan sitting on the arm of another chair as some guitar dude sat on the top of the chair on the couch that was next to the one that Logan was sitting on the arm on. People started clapping in rhythm with the guitar as they started to sing one song that I wasn't familiar with.<p>

James started; I was surprised to find that he actually had a decent voice that sounded rough yet perfectly in tune with the song.

_There were so many things  
>That I never ever got to say<br>'Cause I'm always tongue tied  
>With my words getting in the way<br>_

Kendall and I began to have a heated stare as Carlos started to sing, I bit my lip gently, smiling bashfully and Kendall who gave me a slightly shy smile back, our connection breaking as I looked at Carlos.

Damn, he had a good voice too. Maybe I was a little too harsh on these guys.

_If you could read my mind  
>Then all your doubts would be left behind<em>

I looked at James as he took over Carlos, this song was really well rehearsed, and the lyrics were deep.

_And every little thing  
>Would be falling into place <em>

I smiled at Kendall as he started to sing with Carlos; Kendall's voice was actually beautiful. I felt my face heat up slightly as Kendall kept looking at me.

And I would scream to the world  
>They would see, you're my girl<br>But I just...

All the guys joined in for the chorus.

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never givin' up, up<br>In the middle of a  
>Perfect day<br>I'm tripping over  
>Words to say<br>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

I smiled and nudged Camille as Logan looked straight at her, pointing to her like a love sick puppy, normally I would find this disgusting, but at the moment it was adorable, she blushed as she glanced up at me, both of us looking at Logan as he sang.

It's the way that I feel  
>When you say what you say to me<br>Keeps you running through my mind  
>247 days a week

Carlos joined in with Logan

_And if you've got the time  
>Just stick around and you'll realize<br>That it's worth every minute it takes  
>Just wait and see<em>

Carlos taking over the build up to the chorus._  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/b/big_time_ ]__  
>And I would scream to the world<br>They would see, you're my girl  
>But I just... <em>

All the guys joined in again

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never givin' up, up<br>In the middle of a  
>Perfect day<br>I'm tripping over  
>Words to say<br>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up

James started singing as the guys backed him up with soft 'ooooh's

I'm over the chances  
>Wasted<br>Tell me it's not to late, it's  
>Only the nervous times<br>That keep me bottled up inside

All the guys sang together for the rest of the song in perfect harmony.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never givin' up, up<br>In the middle of a  
>Perfect day<br>I'm tripping over  
>Words to say<br>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up

Yeah, yeah  
>Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh<p>

_Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh_

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up

The guys received heavy applause and whoops as people started to scatter slightly, going to sit on other chairs around the outside, some going inside, Camille gave me a wink, jumping up and walking over to Logan so I was left alone.

Thanks, bitch!

However, I wasn't left alone for long, Kendall coming over and standing in front of me.

"Griffin came back with Asha at 6, he wanted to talk to you but you weren't there, Asha had a great time." Kendall smiled at me; I looked up at him, looking into the forest green wonders.

"Thanks." I smile slightly at him, making no attempt to move from my seat on my arm chair, I rubbed my arms slightly, ignoring the goose bumps I had from the cold as soon as Camille had dragged me out here

"You cold?" He stood just a couple of small steps away from me, his attention completely divided upon myself.

"Kinda." As soon as I said it he was pulling his jumper over his head. Kendall had on a long-sleeved t-shirt underneath that he had pushed up the sleeves to his elbows; it was two-toned, the body being white and the arms being black.

"Thanks." I gave him a smile as he passed me it, saying my thanks for the second time that night. When I put it on, even though it was miles too big I was embraced with warmth- and Kendall's musky smell, which, by now I was starting to actually like.

"Look, Echo. I know I have been very, forward with you." Kendall said, looking me straight in the eye, a serious edge to it as he stepped closer, he made no attempt as separating my legs so he could get even closer, something I had expected him to do. "I just want you to know, I don't regret what happened in that kitchen." My hands were on my knees, half covered by Kendall's jumper, I looked down at them when Kendall lightly placed his hands over mine.

"I don't regret it either." I said, smilingly slightly when I looked into his eye.

Not a lot really went on in Rocque Records anyway compared to what could've happened.

Maybe Kendall had changed, or maybe I was just seeing the negative in him, what Camille said to me sounded absurd, but it was probable.

"You have a beautiful voice." I murmured Kendall gave me a charming grin.

"I didn't even have a solo."

"I could still here your voice." I persisted, smiling up at him. I was still surprised Kendall's hands were modestly still placed over my half uncovered hands.

"You like our new song?" He asked, the look on his face knew I would say no, I surprised him however when I nodded my head slightly.

"The lyrics are great; I don't hate your new song, I might like it." I said softly, his shocked expression only making a grin appear on my face.

"You do?" He asked, slightly taken aback.

"Is it that weird that I don't hate Big Time Rush anymore?" I asked him, Kendall had an adorable crease in his eyebrow.

Yeah once again, turning into my nightmare.

"What did Camille do to you?" Kendall joked, chuckling slightly, I just grinned up cheerily at him, our conversation ending at a perfect moment, our gazes still locked on each other.

Kendall took a bold step forward so my bare legs were against his body, his right hand leaving my left to tuck a piece of hair that had started to blow in my a little.

I looked at his hand when it lingered on my cheek; Kendall moved away his hand, thinking my gaze was one of disapproval. I gave a whispery laugh that was swallowed up by the slightly crackle of the fire, grabbing his right hand and bringing it up to my cheek again, I then grabbed his left and placed it firmly on my hip, I smiled up at his now closer face.

His hand stayed, firmly planted on my hips, not making any attempt to wander. Though, Kendall's right hand softly caressed my cheek, making me smile slightly. My hands linked themselves around his neck, our faces moving closer.

That's when everyone went quiet as a loud, irritable sound of wood scraping on the cement floor outside echoed, the moment between Kendall and I was totally killed.

We both turned to the sound to see one of the small glass/wood table with a small fish bowl on it was being dragged into the lobby.

Oh my God! I freak out at paranormal stuff.

My hands unintentionally gripped Kendall's neck until the lobby doors slammed shut and everyone jumped slightly, Carlos was the one to confirm my suspicion just before everyone started to scream apart from Logan, James, Kendall and Camille.

"Ghost!" He shouted, only working me up, Carlos' and my hysterical scream being swallowed up from everyone else's, everyone who was screaming made a break to get inside; so did I, I jumped off the arm of the chair and started to run, only to be roughly pulled back by Camille and Carlos being held back by James.

"There's no ghost!" Camille said to the both of us, while I started babbling in jibberish, point towards where the doors had slammed shut and Carlos just carried on screaming, trying to run even though he was basically running on the spot.

"C'mon everyone, let's just go back to our apartment." Logan said, grabbing Camille's hand which caused her other hand to drop mine as Logan pulled her away, James and Carlos following. I started to follow after them, my arms crossed over as I held onto my shoulders.

I'm gonna get fucking killed here! Don't leave the innocent defenseless girl! It's in every horror movie!

I screamed loudly and jumped when a certain someone came up and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Echo, chill, it's just me!" Kendall exclaimed as I started to struggle against him, I looked up to see Kendall, an amused smile on his face. We followed everyone else's path, going up the stairs as Carlos had protested about being shoved in the elevator as the ghost could control it.

I fully agreed with him, going in the elevator after that lead to immediate death.

"There's no ghost." Kendall murmured to me as we began to take the steps slowly, his hand on my waist comforting me.

"But- The- Slammed- Screaming." My breath came out shakily and my sentence came out jumbled, Kendall squeezed my waist reassuringly.

"There's no ghost." He said again. I started to nod, trying to believe the sincerity in his voice.

"You're sure?" I asked breathily as we walked down the hallway up to the guy's apartment. Kendall nodded as we walked inside, a confrontation starting with Logan using his logical mind to figure it out as Kendall closed the door after us, all of us standing in a line as Logan and Kendall stood with their back facing the door and them facing us, I stood next to Camille, my arms still clutching my shoulders that were snugly wrapped up in Kendall's jumper.

"Carlos, Echo, it wasn't a ghost!" Logan said immediately, pointing to the two of us, Carlos spoke my thoughts immediately.

"Then what the hell was it?"

"It was the air conditioner, which kicked on the lobby, created a back draft which caused the doors to shut." Logan said emphasizing shut with hand gestures of a door closing.

I actually believed him! Kendall was nodding along with Logan which just comforted me more.

Maybe Carlos and I were overreacting and just needed to chill out…

"How do you explain to ghost table?" I asked curiously, looking at Logan for a completely logical explanation so I could be put at peace and worry over how Kendall and I nearly had some soft, fan girly dream kiss before I got shaken out of my thoughts and started to brick it dramatically.

"I will tell you that, later."

"I'll tell you what it was Echo." Carlos announced, my sight looking at the stocky built Latino. "It was a ghost! And it could be after us!" My eyes went wide as Carlos' expression mirrored mine. Everyone else's eyes rolled as I held onto my shoulders tighter.

"There is no ghost that is after us." Kendall assured everyone. As soon as he said it a banging on the door making everyone scream and Logan push me out of the way so he could hold onto Camille.

Kendall was the only one who didn't scream and just stood there.

"Guys, chill!" Kendall said as Camille elbowed Logan, telling him to man up, he cleared his throat and stood, folding his arms at an attempt to look manly as I elbowed him giving him a glare for pushing me out of the way.

I don't appreciate being shoved in a fragile state!

"There is nothing scary behind this door." Kendall said, pointing to the apartment door behind him, he turned around and opened the door to see Gustavo.

What the fuck…

Ironic much?

He was in his PJ's, with a dressing gown on and a 'bling bling' gold necklace sort of thing hanging around loosely and a black 'chav' hat one which was pointed to the side.

Kendall stepped back to stand next to me as Gustavo spoke.

"Hey, my mansion is flooded and I need to stay with you Dogs tonight." Camille and I stood confused as all the guys huddled together and started to scream loudly.

Gustavo pushed past us as Camille saw herself out, giving me a sheepish smile before bolting down the hallway, closing the door behind me.

So much for freaking girl power.

When we all turned Gustavo was sitting on the orange sofa, his legs propped up on the coffee table. We all stepped towards him, James and Carlos' arms folded.

"Hey, don't you think you would be more comfortable in a five star hotel… as in not here?" Kendall said to Gustavo as I stood by his side.

Why did they hate Gustavo so much? He couldn't be that back of a manager when he seems to be doing big things for the band.

"Yeah, well I can't stay at any hotel around this area…"Gustavo said sheepishly which caused James to explode.

"Why not?" He screamed we all looked at him, earning another sheepish look as he apologized for his outburst.

"Well James, I am a member of the Hotel Unwelcome List. Along with Russell Crow, all the members of Aerosmith and the original host of Blues Clues." Gustavo said kicking of his shoes, not giving a second look as one flew onto the coffee table and the other at the bottom of the wall where the flat screen hung.

"Well I think you should be welcome to stay her-" I started.

"Echo! Did you see that thing… in the bathroom?" Kendall asked, all the guys started saying 'yeah,' agreeing with Kendall as he grabbed onto my shoulders, all the guys following to the bathroom near the kitchen, moving myself and himself in there, the guys following and Carlos closing the door behind us.

I felt outnumbered as all the guy's stood in a line, their back to the door as a way of stopping me to get out and me just standing opposite them… all alone.

"Echo you're such a kind hearted person." Kendall began; a smile grew on my face as the rest of the guys nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "And that's one of those things I love about you."

Whoa, did Kendall just say that he loves how I'm kind hearted… what the hell is going on?

"But please don't say that Gustavo can stay here!" Carlos begged me.

"We get so much of Gustavo every week that the Palm Woods is where we like to take A BREAK FROM HIM!" James shouted, making the smile slide off my face instantly.

Jesus Christ, you don't have to shout James…

"Yeah!" Logan agreed, his voice lowered. "Plus… he's a man beast!" He said his eyes wide. He sounds like such a prissy girl!

"You're all overreacting! One night is not going to kill you!" I started, the guys cringing as I spoke. "Logan, you sound like a prissy girl." I quipped, giving him an innocent smile. "Plus, Gustavo doesn't seem too bad, just do something nice for him, after all he is your _manager_." I stated. A banging of the door stopping my speech.

"I agree with Cat! Plus, he pays your rent!" Came Gustavo's voice from the other side of the door, Logan scrambled forward to open it.

Wait, Cat? What the hell is that? A nickname for me?

The guys gave him merry smiles as Gustavo stood there, his arms folded.

"Now, where do I sleep? And what are we doing?"

I regretted ever saying let Gustavo stay. For the next few hours I was huffing and puffing, trying to get anyone's attention.

First they decided to play Dome Hockey; Kendall, Carlos and Logan on a team and James and Gustavo. I watched them play for 30 _minutes! _It was like I wasn't there as I just sat there, staring at them, trying to speak but my words just being completely swallowed up by Gustavo's booming voice and Kendall's cheers towards the game. Though I did laugh hysterically when Gustavo scored the winning score, going to celebrate with James to give him one of those things when guys jump into each other, you know that? Yeah well Gustavo did that to James and James ended up on the floor, dazed and confused which was hilarious to see.

Then they went onto the swirly slide which prompted Carlos to put his helmet on, the first one to go down the slide, flying out the end of it and landing on his ass. Then Logan went down, letting out a 'Whoa!' when he started to fly towards the ground, me not moving from the sofa at all, just sitting on the end, cross legged watching them attempt to have fun with Gustavo. Then Kendall came down, causing me to smile slightly, and yeah, I have had a complete change of heart towards him which caused me to try and get his attention the most out of the four eligible guys, which crosses out Gustavo because he wasn't giving a shit at all. Then James came down holding onto his hair, trying to keep it in place as he fell on his ass, jumping up when Gustavo let out a war cry, raising his arms in a high V at the top of the swirly slide. Though as his feet came into view he suddenly stopped, he had got fucking _clogged _in the swirly slide! He started to shout that he was stuck which caused all of the guys to run forward and try to pull him out, as they were pulling Gustavo suddenly wrenched free, with all of the guys holding onto Gustavo's legs they flung forward, landing on the floor which I laughed at, glad that I hadn't gone up to help Gustavo.

And finally, when the guys came to sit on the sofa to play some Xbox 360 game which I got sandwiched next to Gustavo and James for, something that wasn't really fun as Gustavo was shouting loudly through most of the game. As he won he ploughed his body straight into mine which cause me to fall forward onto my ass, James to go into Carlos, Carlos to go into Kendall and Kendall to go into the other end of the sofa, dropping his controller as I stood up, wiping my ass if anything had gotten on it, turning to give Gustavo an angry look.

"Take that, you see that show of OWNING I GAVE YOU?"

"Yep, you sure showed us." Kendall said with an unhappy look on his face as all the guys threw their controllers forward and I glared at Gustavo, going to go and sit next to Kendall.

"Where's Logan?" Carlos asked, looking around the room. Oh my fucking God! I had been saying this for the past hour but every time I would open my mouth and start to speak Gustavo would whoop and holler loudly down my ear.

"I haven't seen him for a half hour." James shrugged as they all looked around the room. I hated being so bluntly ignored. Especially by Kendall who was now looking around the apartment area for Logan. Gustavo suddenly got up, and I started laughing hysterically at what I saw.

Logan, the print of his body squished into the sofa, he took a deep breath as all the guys made shocked, disgusted noises.

"That's not-" James started, unable to finish the sentence, letting it linger in the air.

"How is that even-" Kendall started as Logan got up, shuddering as he looked at Gustavo, walking towards the bathroom.

"My bad!" Gustavo said loudly, giving us all sheepish looks as Logan stumbled, closing the bathroom door shut behind him as he got inside.

Talk about fucking awkward!

"I'm feeling tired, can we got to bed?" Gustavo asked, the guys made relived noises as I jumped up, walking over to the little store cabinet, bringing out a pillow and a blanket for Gustavo, smiling excitedly as I passed it to him.

"Yeah, let's all go to bed, please." I said desperately, as all the guys got up and walked to their rooms. "Gustavo, here's a pillow and a blanket for you." I said, passing him his things.

"Pillow fight!" Gustavo explained, hitting James square in the face causing him to fall over, on his butt for the second time tonight, even though I had a fat ass smirk on my face, I still told Gustavo to calm down, as did the rest of the guys.

"No pillow fight!" I shouted at Gustavo as he hit Carlos over the head multiple times, the fighting stopped, Gustavo showing and unimpressed look on his face.

"BOOOOO." Gustavo growled, his face serious, the pillow hanging from his hand that wasn't throwing the pillow around.

"Gustavo, it's nearly 1am!" I said, frowning and crossing my arms, giving him the responsible look. The guys all moved away, walking to their rooms quickly, James getting up of the floor, holding his neck and following them, Gustavo made a sound of reluctance as he walked over to the now abandoned orange couch and place his stuff down.

"You know, if my mansion hadn't been flooded I would've been sitting on my own, all night writing songs. So, thanks. It's been fun." He said curtly, immediately falling asleep on the couch with the blanket slightly covering his clothed body.

Thank the lord!

I sighed in relief, smiling slightly as I felt an arm wrap around my waist, guiding me to walk with them to their bedroom.

Then I remembered I was angry at Kendall, even if he gave me a charming smile as he closed his door softly.

Kendall gave me a sheepish look as I folded my arms, an unhappy look souring my face.

"Look, I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry for ignoring you the whole night. If Gustavo thought something was going on between us and told Griffin, I'd be dead, and I don't think he would be too pleased with you either." Kendall said walking up to me, stroking my hair lightly with one hand, his other arm going back to my waist.

He did have a point. A valid, and thought out point.

"Fair enough, but you didn't have to ignore me completely and let Gustavo bum me off the couch." I grumbled, my frown melting into a pout under his earthly gaze.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it did distract you completely from the ghost thing." Kendall murmured, continuing to stroke my hair and tucking it behind my ear, like outside, just before we had gotten interrupted.

"You have an excuse for everything don't you." I joked; my eyebrow arching slightly, Kendall's response was to smile, showing me his brilliantly white teeth.

Kendall is amazingly hot, I can't deny that. And he's a real sweetheart when he wants to be, and those eyes… And his smell… and his body…

"For you." His smile stayed put on his face as I started to chew on my bottom lip slightly as thoughts of him conjured in my mind, surprised how some were X rated.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" My voice lowering to a whisper. Seeing as Gustavo took the couch, where would he sleep?

"My bed."

"Then where am I sleeping?" I asked curiously and cluelessly as Kendall gave me a sexual smirk, fuelling my thoughts that I was trying to abolish.

I had to hold my breath as he leaned closer, his breath tickling my ear in a warm embrace as he spoke huskily.

"My bed." He repeated, the chewing on my lip now changed to my destroying my lip, biting on it violently as Kendall leaned away from my ear, as quickly as he had leaned in. He saw that I was pretty much ripping my lip open, his hand sliding from my hair down, over my skin and pulling on my lip slightly, pulling it free from my incisor, his thumb lingered at the corner of my mouth, our gazes locked on each other.

Don't kiss him!

Wait, who am I kidding, has my brain registered the sex god standing in front of me?

Hell yeah, I was gonna kiss him!

Our lips met halfway, my arms holding the base of Kendall's neck as his arm slid around my waist, encircling it more and his other hand cradling the back of my head as his lips touched mine, them moving in sync with each other, Kendall keeping the kiss surprisingly soft; I wish this would've been our first kiss.

My moan was hushed by Kendall's supple lips as his tongue sensually moving across my bottom lip, my hands burying themselves in his hair as our tongues met, it was like being in that kitchenette all over again, though this time- something was there, it felt… right?

His tongue started to fight against mine, battling for dominance as our teeth clashed together on occasions, Kendall had become a lot more animalistic, pushing me backwards, until the back of my knees went under from me, causing me to fall back upon the bed, the kiss only breaking when I fell onto the bed.

Kendall gave me a devilish grin as he got on all fours on top of me, his arms on the bed either side of my face.

My moan escaped this time as he leant forward, his tongue trailing down my neck, goose bumps rising on my neck as he started to nibble on my collarbone, sucking slightly against it a few times, I groaned slightly as he let his teeth glided roughly back up the side of my neck, nibbling on the exposed skin. My panties started to become wet as Kendall licked the shell of my ear in a seductive way, making me go crazy with desire.

"Kendall." His named dragged from my lips in a gasp, my pussy starting to throb repetitively. Kendall growled into my ear, his hand grabbing onto both his jumper and my lace tank, pulling them off of my body, his eyes drank in my lacy black push up bra, smirking as he palmed my covered breasts making another gasp emit from me, his eyes locked with mine, his eyes were a deep, dark colour of green, dark with lust and hunger, his eyes begging for silent permission to continue. I nodded, smiling when Kendall gave me a peck as a thank you, letting his hands smooth along my skin as he pulled my bra straps down, making me shudder slightly, I arched my back into his clothed body both of us groaning as I rocked unintentionally into his hard cock as he unclasped my bra, heated kisses being place over my bare shoulders as he did. Kendall wasted no time, admiring my C cups before palming them roughly with both of his hands squeezing and kneading.

Fucking hell.

The sensations was making my pussy slick with excitement, mewling sounds coming from my throat as Kendall's lips forcefully sucked on my left erect nipple, lathering his attention to both of him, pinching the nipple his mouth wasn't closed on.

"Stop." I said suddenly, becoming frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked him on all fours again, looking at me in the eye with concern and worry.

"You have too many clothes on." I said in a hushed voice, smiling to him as Kendall pulled his long t-shirt off rapidly, his gaze turning back to me, slow, passionate kisses moving along my cheek until his lips reached mine once again, giving me a tender kiss when he leaned back again.

"Better?" Kendall asked as my hands roamed over his muscular torso appreciatively, my nails scratching his nipples making him groan quietly, his eyes closing for a brief second, giving me a heated look before he went back to his work as his lips wrapped around my nipple, my hands embedding in his hair as he flicked his tongue over it and chewed on it lightly making my body buzz.

Urgh, this boy had a skilful mouth, by now my pussy had drenched my panties due to Kendall's amazing work on my body, awakening it to passion and lust.

I moaned loudly when Kendall blew lightly on my nipple, making my back arch into his cock, causing him to groan.

"Fuck." Kendall growled, biting at the swell of my breasts as he made his way down to my shorts, pressing lavish kisses down my flat stomach, giving me another look as he made it to the waistband of my jeans. He smiled as I nodded so hard it made me dizzy as he undid the button, pulling down the zipper quickly and flinging my shorts, only sending me a handsome grin when I giggled slightly, the giggle stopping as my breathe hitched harshly, Kendall's longs fingers sending one long upwards stroke to my pussy over my panties.

Kendall was certainly going to be the death of me.

"Echo you're so fucking wet." Kendall groaned his lips meeting mine in a rough battle as he sneakily slipped his hand under my lace panties, Kendall groaning at the feeling of my bare pussy and as I bit onto his lower lip to stop me from moaning. Kendall surprised me, his fingers going straight for my engorged clit and flicking it hard which made me moan and jolt uncontrollably. Our kiss broke as I breathed out his name, Kendall's lips finding company in my neck, molestering it as he continued his ministrations on my aching, begging, slicked up pussy which was throbbing with such intensity, waiting for a Kendall's fingers.

"Ooh, Kendall." I hissed out as he stroked my clit in a rapid tempo, trying not to scream out in fear I would wake up any of the sleeping guys or Gustavo.

My hips started to rock against his fingers, my hissing getting louder until I pleaded Kendall.

"Kendall, please." I ground out, rocking hard against his fingers on my clit, wanting them in my soaking core, I could feel Kendall's grin in the crook of my shoulder.

"You want this?" He growled as his fingers left my engorged clit, swirling his fingers around my dripping hole but not venturing inside which cause me to groan in protest.

"Yes." I breathed heavily, I let out a loud yelp, accompanied by a moan as Kendall sucked bit and sucked hard on my collarbone, looking me in the eye, my mind slightly hazy. My back arched and my nails scraped down Kendall's back as he unmercifully started to pump two fingers inside my dripping wet hole, my hips started to buck wildly at the sensations, the moans rising into whines.

"Ughhhh. Fuck!" My head started to thrash from side to side as the pumping continued, his finger curling upon occasion as my pussy drilled into his hands, his palm rubbing against my swollen nub making my body explode with sensitivity. My walls trembled, Kendall using one arm to support his weight next to my head, he was biting on my neck and collarbone, covering them in likely love bites to fret over later.

I started to chant his name when he added a third finger, flying out of my slick pussy, hitting my g-spot multiple times.

"I'm so close!" I exclaimed, squeezing my eyes shut as my pussy contracted forcefully with long, hard and rapid throbs, when Kendall pressed down on my nub, I saw stars, instinctively biting the crook of Kendall's neck as a powerful orgasm hit. My body became numb for a few fleeting seconds as the pleasure rushed into my system, the sheer intensity nearly making me fall over the edge again.

Kendall was softly pumping now, letting me come down from the high of my orgasm before retracting his hand completely, my eyes were half closed, the moan unstoppable as I watched Kendall suck clean all three of his fingers in front of me, groaning to himself at the taste.

Kendall laughed slightly as the violent jolts I made at the aftershocks, my body tingling and extremely sensitive.

"You okay?" Kendall asked, sucking and placing sloppy kisses on the side of my neck, I nodded, breathing heavily through my nose.

"That was fucking amazing." I whispered to him, the big grin he gave me only made me smile up at him.

I was so surprised by how much energy it took out of me, Kendall seemed to notice.

"Tired?" I nodded. "Time for bed."

"But what about you?" I asked innocently, creases appearing on my forehead.

That was hardly playing fair.

"You can make it up to me tomorrow night."

Oh so this was going to be a casual thing? I mean, I don't exactly do friends with benefits but, if this is how it's gonna go down in the bedroom I'm totally willing to try it.

"Oka-" My tired voice was cut off by a loud snore, and another one, and another.

"Gustavo snores too fucking loud." Kendall groaned I nodded agreeing with him, giggling up at Kendall. "What?"

"I've completely messed up your hair." I giggled again, as Kendall just smirked, walking over to my duffel bag and pulling out some fluffy leopard print pyjama shorts and a black tank, walking over to the other side of the room to pick up the jumper I had been wearing before Kendall had threw the clothing article away. He passed me the things and helped me up, assisting me in putting the clothes on as I started to yawn frequently.

"Mmm, thank you." I whispered to Kendall as he pulled back the duvet so I could get into bed, my eyes falling to slits as my head rested against the pillow, waiting for Kendall to appear next to me. By now Gustavo's snores had stopped, the house engulfing into the rightful silence.

I was half asleep when I felt Kendall's warm hands pull my body close to his, letting my head rest on his disappointedly clothed chest, his heart beat lulling me close to sleep.

"What's the time?" I asked as Kendall stroked a tiny slit of skin that had become uncovered just as the waistband of my pyjama shorts.

"2: 45." Kendall replied when he had checked his phone. "I wouldn't be surprised if the guys are awake."

"Why?" I asked, my chin now resting on his chest so I could look at him in the eyes, he gave me a mischievous smile.

"Not that _I'm _gonna complain about it, but you a definite screamer in the bedroom. I thought you would be." I rolled my eyes at him, smiling lightly nonetheless, smacking him with a measly amount of force on his chest. "Hey, I love that you are!" Kendall protested, giving a mock innocent expression.

That's when Gustavo's snoring started up again and I yawned, cringing at how loud the snores were, Kendall pecked me on the forehead.

"Sleep." He whispered my face falling flat against his chest so I could hear his even heartbeat once more.

* * *

><p><em>Review please?<em>


	8. Gustavo and 'The Ghost'

_Thanks to:_

_**AllForCarlosBTR**_

_**Boysboysboys love em**_

_**BigTimeFan50**_

_**bigtimerush lover33**_

_**child who is cool**_

_**Godess of the Sands**_

_**XxXSethIsSoMineGirlXxX**_

_**Rockaholick**_

_For Reviewing_

_Oh and I'm sorry about last chapter with how some of the lyrics weren't formatted in italics or centred!_

_I know it made the story really difficult and annoying to read so I apologize._

_Anyone know how to replace chapter or along that line tell me in the review, it would be much appreciated : )_

_(All I'm trying to say is)  
>You're not, getting any sleep tonight<br>You're not, getting any sleep tonight  
>(Getting any sleep, Getting any sleep)<br>You're not, getting any sleep tonight  
>(Getting any sleep, Getting any sleep)<br>You're not, getting any sleep tonight_

_No Sleep Tonight- Enter Shikari_

We both tried our hardest to get to sleep for 10 agonizingly long minutes but Gustavo's freaking snores just seemed to get louder and louder, we sighed, tossed around, I just wanted some sleep, I was beyond tired.

Kendall urged me to get up when he heard multiple doors open and close, footsteps echoing round the apartment.

"It's Carlos, James and Logan. C'mon." Kendall said pulling me out of the bed; my protests only making him chuckle.

When he eventually got me up I leaned against Kendall, putting most of my weight on him.

"You like making things harder for me don't you?" Kendall asked, wrapping an arm around my waist as I did the same to him, leaning into his delicious scent.

"What can I say? I'm an awkward person." I mumbled out as we make our way towards the orange couches where three figures were standing.

Logan had a pillow over his head; Carlos and James were standing, staring at Gustavo while he snored loudly the looked like they were zombies.

"What was going on in your room Kendall, I started to get worried I thought someone was in pain." Carlos said tiredly and innocently, my eyes widened as Logan and James gave Kendall and I suspicious looks, Logan's turning into a knowing smile when he noticed how I was pretty much sleeping on Kendall.

"Nothing for you to worry about Carlos." Kendall laughed awkwardly, thank god for his inexperience with girls otherwise this conversation would have been so, _so _much more awkward

Gustavo's snoring persisted, I groaned into Kendall's t-shirt.

Goddamnit, does this man ever just shut the hell up!

We all stood there, staring at him, least the topic of the conversation strayed from Kendall and me and onto Gustavo because he wouldn't just _sleep like a normal freaking person!_

Logan threw down his pillow.

"I thought he was loud when he was awake!" He said in an angry, slightly hushed tone.

"How am I supposed to get my BEAUTY SLEEP?" James shouted, making me groan once again. However, this just caused Gustavo to shout some jibberish about him being 'King G.'

I miss sleep so, so, so, so much!

"He yells in his sleep, of course." Kendall muttered loudly in a slightly astonished tone.

"Do what I say, JUST DO IT." Gustavo sleep-yelled loudly, my brain frying from fatigue and exposure to such annoying, painful sounds.

Carlos looked at all of us, pulling some duct tape out of his pocket. Logan pushed it out of his hands, the duct tape landed on the floor, rolling away.

"We aren't gonna get any freaking sleep if we stay in here." I said to the guys, finally standing up properly, our arms reluctantly sliding away from each other.

"Sleep in the lobby." Kendall said a bright smile on his face, it didn't seem too bad of an idea actually, before anyone could disagree Kendall ushered them back into their rooms, telling them to grab a pillow and a sleeping bag.

If we had to all sleep in the lobby to get some form of sleep then fine, I was cool with that, even though Kendall's bed is so much more comfy.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second." Kendall ran into his room and within about 30 seconds he came sauntering back as I just stared with a zombie look on my face at Gustavo. I looked up when I saw him, he smiled two pillows were under one arm and he was holding a double sized sleeping bag in the other. He pecked me on the cheek just before the other guys turned up, dragging their feet along the wood, Kendall and I both rolled our eyes as we got out the apartment and into the elevator.

"Seriously? Sleeping in the lobby?" James asked as we all filed out of the elevators, Kendall looked back at James shrugging.

"You got a better idea?" We all moved to the centre of the lobby, standing in a single filed line, shoulder to shoulder.

"What about the Palm Woods ghost?" Carlos asked, his helmet now on, I turned around to quickly walk back up to the apartment, there was no fucking way I was staying down here with a ghost lurking around, though Kendall blocked my way as he stood in front of me, my head staring at the plain grey t-shirt that was in front of me.

"There are no such things as ghosts. Trust me!" Logan said logically, I sighed dramatically though turning around, swallowing my fear as I opened my mouth.

"Fine Logan, I'm trusting you. There are no such things as ghosts." As soon as I said it, the lights in the lobby went out, my head shot up to the lights, as did four other heads and I jumped, screaming as the doors that slammed shut earlier slammed shut again.

Holy fuck.

We all stood froze for a second as a candle moved into our sights.

"Get the ghost!" Carlos exclaimed only him and James running towards the candle which was attached to a body, I would've gone and attacked the possessed person but Kendall and Logan each held my shoulder, holding me back.

Carlos and James screamed loudly, jumping on the possessed person and hitting them with a pillow as they fell to the ground with a soft thud, Carlos and James going down as well, repetitively hitting the body.

"Mr. Bitters?" Kendall asked after the man started shouting profanities. The old man jumped up, as did Carlos and James, completely forgetting about their things. I raised my hand up to hide a laugh at what the man was wearing, a night hat on and a 'man-gown' thing.

"You're the ghost?" Carlos asked. Carlos, you are priceless my friend.

"Shush! Keep your voice down. If people hear ghost, then people move out and if people move out then they'll be no more Palm Woods." Okay, so if he didn't do all that paranormal crap, then who did?

"But there isn't a ghost; this is just a power outage." Kendall nudged me, pointing towards Logan, indicating his smart, logical thinking was absolutely correct. "There's nothing to be scared of." He said, mainly looking at me and Carlos, I let out a sigh of relief which got caught in my throat, the sound of something breaking making me yelp, literally jumping into Kendall's arms bridal style, my hands clutching his neck in fear, he turned to the noise to see one of the vases smashed in pieces on the floor.

Hell no...

And then above that a load of chairs were stacked up miraculously above the couch set in the lobby.

"Who did that?" Carlos and I said at the exact same time, terror clutching at my heart as everyone was silent, then we all screamed –including Kendall _and _Logan- when the other set of doors to go out into the pool slammed shut.

Everyone picked up their things as I jumped down from Kendall's arms, making a break for it at the stairs.

"Echo, where are you going?" I heard Kendall call me; I turned, stopping to give him a reply.

"I'm sleeping at Camille's tonight. Where I can get some sleep. See ya!" I waved, bolting up the stairs.

Yeah, I did run up to the 5th floor of the Palm Woods.

You would too if a fucking ghost was after you!

I ran down to Camille's apartment door, pulling my mobile out of the custom sewn in pocket in my pyjamas. I scrolled through my contacts, -I got Camille's number when she texted me as soon as I gave her my number at the pool- I pressed ring, going to voice mail multiple times until she picked up.

"Echo? This better be important!" Came Camille's sleepy and gruff reply.

"It is important; open your apartment door, now." I said desperately, looking behind my shoulder an excessive amount of times even though I don't know exactly what I was expecting to see when I did look back...

"Why?"

"Cause I'm standing out here!" A few anxious minutes later Camille and I both hung up on each other as Camille's apartment door was unlocked and opened.

"Do you know what time it is?" Camille asked, obviously knowing what the time is, using it as a welcoming hello to my trembling body.

"Yeah, it's 3:30am Gustavo has slept round and he's got sleeping issues as in he snores really impossibly loudly so we tried to get to sleep but Kendall pulled me out of bed and then we went down into the lobby to sleep down there and got really freaked out cause the doors slammed and then the lights went out and then the doors slammed again and then a vase broke and then there was a whole load of chairs stacked on top of each other and then we all made a run for it and here I am!" I blabbed out, all in one breath to Camille who just stood there, slightly shell shocked.

"... Come in." She said eventually, opening the door wider so I could get in, I murmured a thank you and scurried inside. "In my room." Camille said, yawning as I was about to speak, I nodded, closing my mouth and walking into her room, Camille closing the door behind her, pointing to the bed.

"Sit." She commanded me; I obeyed, like a trained dog, looking up into her eyes to await her next command. "So Gustavo is still at the apartment? What happened when I left?" Camille stood in front of me, her arms folded; she looked like she was becoming more aware of what was going on.

"Gustavo, Logan, James and Carlos played Dome Hockey and I sat on the couches watching them being completely ignored..." I said.

"And..?"

"Then they all went down the swirly slide... and Gustavo got stuck and I sat on the couch being completely ignored, again..."

"And..?"

"Then I got sandwiched between Gustavo and James as they played Biohazard 4, I got accidently bummed off the couch and Gustavo had been sitting on your boyfriend for the entire time." Camille and I both shuddered- her shudder for the thought and mine for the memory.

"And then..?"

"And then everyone went to bed." I said innocently.

"Logan told me Kendall had been subbed to the couch, now if Gustavo was on the couch, where was Kendall?" This whole smart thing with Camille was getting really annoying.

"His bed, duh."

"And where did you sleep."

"Technically, I haven't had any sleep yet so-"

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing..." Damn my failure at acting.

"Tell me!" Camille was definitely awake now as she plopped down on the space next to me.

"I got totally caught up in the freaking moment." I mumbled, excusing any way of telling her.

"Just tell me!"

"Well, we got back into Kendall's room and after he said sorry, we kissed..."

"Yes and..."

"Kissed some more..."

"_And?"_

"Then... uh, do you really want to know?" I asked, wringing my hands out nervously as Camille's excited and curious gaze didn't move from my face.

"YES!"

"Okay! I ended up pretty much naked and he fingered me and then Gustavo started snoring really loudly so the moment was completely ruined!" We both stared, wide eyed into eachothers eyes.

Shit, I actually really just told her.

"No way!"

"Yeah, and then he was acting all sweet and caring, helping me get changed and then we were doing that cuddling crap that all those couples do and that's when Gustavo started to snore and then we went downstairs in the lobby to sleep but the ghost made me come here. Here I am!" I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head, smiling at her. A scandalous colour of read bruising my cheeks with a huge blush.

"You and Kendall Knight, who you swore to hate, got it on!" Camille's eyes lit up.

Yeah, not for the first time either.

"Don't ever mention this to Kendall or any of the guys, please, please!" I begged her; Camille smiled evilly at me, going into her light bay wardrobe, pulling out a black sleeping bag and a plain white pillow, throwing them both on the floor.

"I won't. By the way, I'm doing your make-up and hair again tomorrow. We'll be up in 4 hours, get some sleep." Camille told me, pointing to the sleeping bag. I groaned at the thought of being without my back-combed hair and eyeliner without another day.

Lucky I didn't tell her that Kendall said the whole thing about tomorrow, please Gustavo-

Please be gone tomorrow!

As I settled into the sleeping bag, placing my phone next to me on Camille's soft, white fluffy carpet she flicked off the lights and got into her own bed.

"Night."

"Night."

/

"GET UP ECHO!" I screamed as someone shouted down my ear, bolting upright and jumping up, raising my fists on instinct until I realised it was Camille. She laughed and I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"8am already?" I asked hesitantly, Camille shook her head, pushing me into the shower.

"No, it's 1pm. I let you sleep in, I've been texting Logan." That pretty much said it all, they had planned something. "The guys have already been out, Kendall and James went to the pool, two hours ruled by Gustavo so they went back upstairs to have brunch with Mrs. Knight, Katie and Asha while Logan and Carlos are 'ghost hunting.'" Camille explained through the door as I stripped.

After I got out of the shower I wrapped one under my arms and pulled the other one in my hair, like a towel turban- not being racist or anything!

I gasped as I stepped back into the room, staring at the very familiar navy blue high-waisted shorts and blue and white horizontally striped three quarter lengthed jumper that had a red anchor on the bust stretching down to the stomach. White lacy lingerie that also seemed familiar lying on top.

"Hey, here's some toas- woah!" Camille had noticed I had came out of the shower, happily strolling into the room completely ready for the day in rolled up jeans that ended just before the knee and an A lined flowy white no-sleeved top. She was holding a plate of toast which was going to be my plate when she looked at me and stopped in mid sentence.

What? Why was she looking at me like that?

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, looking down at the towel to check if it was still on and nothing horribly embarrassing had happened.

"_Dude!_" Was all she said, completely shell shocked, raising one finger to point at the mirror attached to her wardrobe, I scrambled over there to look at my reflection, gasping at what I saw.

I had love bites, all over the left side of my neck. Going from the middle of my neck down, scattered around, a couple on my shoulder and collar bone. Seven in total.

Whoa... I don't remember Kendall biting me that much...

Embarrassing and awkward time.

"You and Kendall got it _on_!" Camille explained finally finding her voice as she placed the plate of toast on her bedside table, picking up my phone and placing it there as well.

"But? And- he! How..?" My words came out as pure jibberish as Camille just chuckled, passing me the clothes and pushed me back in her bathroom, closing the door behind it.

It looked like someone had mauled my neck!

I tried to remember how I got each love bite as I remembered last night, which only ended me up really sexually frustrated, chewing on my lip as I slipped on the lingerie and the jumper, pulling he high- waisted shorts over the top of the jumper, doing up the two buttons on it as they were high-waisted and zipping them up, marching back out into the bedroom.

"Hey, Camille, are these yours because they seem so familiar!" I said loudly as I walked back into the room, gesturing to the outfit.

The jumper had covered up four of the hickeys, but not all of them.

"Yeah... they are your clothes."

"What?"

"Logan let me in secretly when Kendall, James and Gustavo disappeared to the pool. Just hurry up and eat the toast so I can cover those hickeys with make-up and do you, I mean- you know what I mean."

Half an hour later, after I had toast shoved down my throat, gladiator sandals shoved on my feet and foundation rubbed into my neck roughly and curlers centimetres from burning my face I was all done up like yesterday, the light pink, rose coloured lipstick, the slightest amount of mascara and a smudge of eyeliner I was done and walking down the hallway of floor 2 in the Palm Woods when Kendall pulled James out of apartment 2K, neither of them noticed us as we cautiously approached, over hearing their conversation unintentionally as we got closer.

"HE SNORES ALL NIGHT!" James started to rage at Kendall, counting the things off on his fingers as he shouted. "SCARES SARAH LOCKER AWAY WHEN WE WERE AT THE POOL, AND OATMEAL FACE!" As we got closer, James had, indeed got oatmeal all over his face, I felt slightly disappointed I had missed that scene. "Which is actually good for my complexion." He murmured. "OH, AND HE ALSO FOLLOWS US AROUND! BUT I CAN'T TAKE, FIVE. MORE. DAYS." Why was James having a massive hissy fit?

"Uh, guys, what's going on?" I asked eyeing James' face as they both turned to Camille and I, cluelessly standing there, not understanding why they were so upset.

I smiled as Kendall's and my eyes met. He was wearing grey skinny jeans and a thin; three quarter lengthed sleeved dark blue two toned V-neck t-shirt.

"Oh, I will tell you two what is going on!" James announced, still shouting. "We tried to wheel Gustavo out on a gurney when Kendall and I got back upstairs but the gurney broke, so, I've asked Katie and Asha to grab a hold of another one for us, Logan and Carlos stayed downstairs, finding a camera, filming to see if ghosts are real. AND IN THE POOL TODAY I WAS GETTING WITH A HOT CHICK AND THEN GUSTAVO CAME ALONG AND RUINED IT! AND THEN HE CANNON BALLED INTO THE POOL AND EVERYONE FLEW OUT AND THEN HE WANTED FISH STICKS FOR SOME RANDOM REASON FOR LUNCH, AND I WISH WE HAD BECAUSE THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE MOUDLY OATMEAL ON MY FACE RIGHT NOW. AND BY THE WAY, GUSTAVO HAS TURFED OUT THE ORANGE COUCH AND REPLACED IT WITH HIS THINGS. AND TO UNFLOOD HIS MANSION IT'S GOING TO TAKE _FIVE. MORE. DAYS."_ James was panting heavily by the end of his rant, his face slightly red.

"Five days? I'm here for five more days!" I gave Kendall a look to try to make him understand there was no way in hell I was going to do anything more with Gustavo being a cock blocker. Kendall seemed to understand as he gave me a worried look.

Gustavo _can't _stay here for five more days. It seems that whenever Kendall and I get further in our friends with benefits thing something just throws us right back.

Psh... not that I care...

"Okay, just both of you calm down. James and I are going to handle this like men, come on." Kendall pushed forward James with one arm and grabbing my wrist with the other, pulling us both along as I looked over my shoulder, urging Camille to follow, we all piled into the elevator as James tried to get off the remaining oatmeal clumps that were on his face.

"So what are you going to do?" Camille asked Kendall as he pushed the lobby floor, giving Camille and me a charming smile as he did, getting his mobile out and calling someone.

"Yeah, it's Kendall, are you here? You're outside? Okay, we'll be right out." Kendall closed his phone and put it back in his pocket, I gave Camille a confused look as the elevator doors dinged open, James finally relaxing a tad more as he had all the oatmeal off his face, Kendall ushered us outside where we saw Kelly.

Her hair was straightened and let lose, she had large, silver looped earrings in, a black tank with a blue, waist length and elbow lengthed baby blue cardigan that was done up with black skinny jeans and two inch, low but sophisticated heeled shoes.

Kendall and James nodded at each other, stepping around so their backs were facing the pool as they stood in front of Kelly while I stood next to Kelly on one side and Camille on the other.

"Please, please please please!" "He's really loud and something's wrong." "He moved his stuff into our apartment." James and Kendall said multiple things at one time, clasping their hands together like they were praying- praying that Kelly would do something.

What the hell... Handling like men are they?

Camille and I just stood, watching as the confrontation took place before our eyes.

"Okay, wait." The pleading stopped and the guys straightened up, clearing their throats, trying to act tough. "What is Gustavo still doing here? He's supposed to be in his mansion, alone, writing a new song."

"Yeah, he flooded his new mansion." James pointed out, not a very expression on his face.

"I know that!" Kelly exclaimed, pointing to herself with one hand as she held her folder with the other. "And now it's un-flooded, I told him this morning that he could go home."

What? I mean that's great news but what the hell is he still doing here?

"Wait, he just told us it wasn't ready..." Kendall spoke, confused about the whole situation, Kelly suddenly had a frightened expression on her face.

"Please tell me he's not running around and playing." Kelly said Camille and I looked back at the same time to see Gustavo running round the corner in jeans and a simple sky blue t-shirt and his signature hat and sunglasses on.

"TAG AND SEEK!" Gustavo shouted Camille and I stepped back as Gustavo ran forward and pushed Kelly, unintentionally too hard causing her to fall to the ground; Gustavo didn't seem to mind though. "KELLY'S IT!" He explained, squeezing past Kendall to run around the corner of the pool and into one of the tents.

"What is tag and seek?" James asked curiously as Kelly scrambled to get up.

Really James?

You don't know what tag and seek is? That's pathetic! It's like the best kids game ever pretty boy.

"You guys need to understand that Gustavo didn't play games with any kids while he was growing up." Kelly explained Gustavo's weird behaviour in her next sentence. "His mom made him practise piano all day."

"Really?" Kendall had a guilty expression on his face now. "See, now I feel really bad."

"Well don't!" Kelly cut in.

"Right!" Kendall and James said at the exact same time.

"He needs to get back to the mansion or the studio to write songs for the album or there will be, no album!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Got it, what do we do?" James asked Kelly looked at the two of them, smiling evilly like she just hatched a very smart plan in her head.

"Here's what we do, Number one; I'm gonna go back to the studio. Two, you guys get Gustavo back to the mansion, or the studio and make sure he writes a song, you two can solve everything." Kelly said happily, beginning to jog away.

"Right." Kendall said without thinking, turning as Kelly ran into the lobby. "Wait what?"

Kendall was kinda adorable when he was confused.

"MARCO POLO!" Gustavo shouted, throwing two big red balls at James and Kendall, it went flying hitting them square in the back causing them to both fall on their faces. "NO HIT BACKS!" Gustavo shouted as he ran by the two guys, jumping back up almost instantly even though I was biting my lip ferociously to stop myself from bursting out with laughter, it was just the way those two fell to the ground- it was hilarious to watch.

"What game is he playing?" Kendall asked confused, grabbing my wrist dragging me along into the lobby as James pushed Camille inside, the whole of her face brightening up when her eyes met Logan's figure.

Kendall stopped running as Gustavo was nowhere to be in sight, dropping my wrist and turning around, James and I copying as Camille and Logan shared secret smiles as she gave him a peck on the cheek, out in the open, no one claimed or accused them of anything as she stood next to him.

"Hey, we need help getting Gustavo out of here." Kendall said urgently, looking to Carlos and Logan for help.

"Yeah, well we need help getting rid of a ghost." Carlos said, tapping his helmet twice on his head.

"Ghost?" I said worriedly as Mr. Bitters came rushing by.

"There is no ghost, there is no ghost." He assured us all as a pretty girl that seemed to be around are age walked up, standing next to Carlos in white skinny jeans, and orange print t-shirt and jacket.

She seemed new.

"Yes there is, and this place, is freaking me out!" She said walking past all of us as James and Kendall looked at each other.

"New girl!" They said in unison, raising their eyebrows at each other, Camille cleared her throat loudly, gaining Kendall's attention I saw the way they tried to secretly make Kendall not do anything stupid by look at me. Kendall immediately shut up and James was left hanging.

"Niiiicccee- hey, don't leave me hanging."

"Sorry dude." Kendall apologized to James simply.

"Well, we're gonna catch this ghost." Carlos said.

"I'm helping." Camille announced, smiling at Logan and Carlos.

Thanks bitch, leave me alone with pretty boy and Kendall as we spend most of the week trying to turf out Gustavo.

"James, I want to talk to you for a second." Kendall grabbed onto my wrist as he pulled us both into a small crevice in the lobby where no one was around.

"What?"

"Any chance you can keep Gustavo busy or try and get him out, I want to take Echo out." My mouth fell open slightly.

Last time I checked, friends with benefits don't go on dates.

"You _do?_" James and I said to Kendall at the same time, confused and shocked about what he had just said.

"Yes, I do. James we already spoke about this. Remember... before the pool... I told you-"

"Oh yeah! You said to me you really, really liked Echo and you wanted to-" James' sentence was cut off by Kendall's hand, swiftly stopping the word flow coming from James' mouth.

...Kendall really, really liked me?

As in a friendship way?

A brotherly sisterly way... oh wait, that's like incest then... okay, that's disgusting.

In a romantic way..? Could it ever work?

Was I even interested in a romantic way?

"Yeah, you can take Echo out, be back by 9pm, the time now is 4, so you have 5 hours... alone... together...-"

"Okay James, I think we get it, so we are gonna take off now then. Bye." I was dazed and slightly confused as Kendall grabbed my wrist and pulled me out to the Palm Woods parking lot.

What was going on?

_Bit of a boring and short chapter I know, sorry!_

_Reviews please?_


	9. Finally Falling But Not Realizing

_Thanks to:_

_**child who is cool**_

_**bigtimerush lover33**_

_**Godess of the Sands**_

_**BigTimeFan50**_

_And __**Rockaholick**_

_For reviewing : )_

"_Can't help it if I space in a daze  
>My eyes tune out the other way<br>I may switch off and go in a daydream  
>In this head my thoughts are deep."<em>

_Avril Lavigne- My World_

* * *

><p>"Kendall what's-"<p>

"Just forget what James said, get in the rental, I'm taking you out." My mind was hazy with thoughts as we both got in the rental.

How the hell can I forget what James said? Taking me out where? Why?

What about Gustavo? Or the ghost?

"Where are we going?" I asked eventually when I had cleared most of the activity in my brain and stopped overlooking situation. Kendall gave me a charming smile from the driver's seat as he drove the complete opposite to my apartment and anything I recognised.

"It's a surprise." I sighed in frustration, first he drags me out of getting Gustavo home and now he's not telling me where we're going?

Twenty minutes later of pleading and begging to know where we were Kendall pulled up in front of a building that I had never seen before.

"Were here." Kendall said to me, killing the engine as I stared up at the building, trying to figure out where the hell we where.

"Where's 'here'?" I asked confused as we both got out of the car, Kendall walking around the car so he could stand next to me.

"You'll find out." Kendall gave me one of his lopsided smirks, telling me to walk with him as I tried to use logic to find out what the big bricked building was.

See... the freaking problem is I have no logic!

Kendall just chuckled at my in depth thinking expression though by now it was a more painful expression than a thinking one.

"Don't you like surprises?" Kendall asked me lightly, holding one of the heavy fire doors open as we walked inside into a plain black vinyl flooring and a beech coloured reception desk, an elderly man stood behind the reception desk, typing into the system's computer at a rapid pace.

Kendall lead me up to the desk so I stood next to him, clearing his throat politely as he did, the man looked up from the technology that was in front of him, doing a double take, the first glance looking at me and Kendall and the second one just at Kendall.

"Kendall! Good to see you!" Oh my God, has Kendall taken me to an old people's home? I fail with the elderly generation, let alone with moms, there's only been one elderly person I've been close with; Grandma Hilda, and she's not here anymore...

"Good to see you too Arthur." Kendall smiled friendly at the man before me, his hair was slicked back out of his face, he was wearing an unrecognizable uniform- a blue polo shirt tucked into work pants and this man had the deepest, most expressive chocolate eyes I had ever seen in my life.

"You want your usual stuff?" Kendall came here usually? The usual? What's the freakin usual?

Wait, why would an old man work at an old people's home? It doesn't make sense...

"You know it, the same for Echo too." Kendall said, smiling and gesturing to me. I gave him an awkward smile when Arthur looked at me; he gave an impossibly friendly smile in my direction, looking between the two of us.

"Is Echo your new lady friend?" Lady friend, okay old people can be cute. This man was actually cute, his chocolate orbs analysing my face.

"You could say that." Kendall said eventually, he must've given Arthur a hand gesture while I looked around the room, hoping anything would give me any solid indication to where we were and why we were here.

"Well then, Echo, Kendall, you two have fun now." Arthur motioned to some solid black double doors with tinted windows, I suddenly felt uneasy as Kendall ushered me through the door.

Turns out it isn't an old people's home.

As soon as I put two and two together I started to feel queasy.

"There is no way I'm doing that; it will be the end of both me and you." I said shakily as I numbly followed Kendall around to another desk.

"You'll be fine."

"Kendall, you've seen firsthand how I epically fail on a kid's dance mat and you expect me to not kill myself doing this. I mean an ice rink? Seriously?" I babbled on as we both got handed the rental ice skates after we each told them our shoe size.

"I won't let you fall Echo, I promise."

"Psh, you better not, I'm _wearing shorts!" _I exclaimed as I reluctantly pulled off the safe gladiator sandals and strapped on the death traps on my feet.

"Look, Big Time Rush was a hockey team from Minnesota." Kendall said in a matter-of-fact tone, grinning at me as he stood up, urging myself to get up too.

"You don't think I don't know that?" I asked, standing up on the death traps, walking like I was severely retarded as we walked to the freezing ice rink. "Super fan sister, remember?"

I'm never letting Camille dress me again. I am freezing my freaking ass off!

Kendall just chuckled, stepping onto the ice with ease, holding out his hand for me as I stood hesitantly on the safe, non slipping ground.

"C'mon Echo, have a little fun." Kendall said, using his persuading skills on getting me on the ice. Considering it was a Monday few people were on the ice, all of them skating around with enviable ease.

"I do have fun, just not where there are highly likely hazards that I could cause harm to anyone." I protested, trying to avoid going on the ice for as long as possible.

"Just get on the ice." Kendall said, chuckling lightly.

"Fine I will, I don't need your help." I rolled my eyes, putting one foot onto the ice; hating the way the skates slid back and forth whenever I tried to add my other foot on. In the end I got onto the ice by groping the edge of the rink, where you could hold on and nothing was going to hurt.

I smiled as I started to move my ice skates back and forth as I clung onto the side.

See, this is easy. Kendall doesn't know what he's talking about. I could totally place for an ice hockey team.

"See. I'm skating." I told Kendall, giving him a cheesy smile as he just laughed.

"You do know you actually have to lift up you feet off of the ice?" Kendall said, clearly trying not to laugh as he looked at me in the eye. I rolled my eyes, scoffing.

"Psh, of course. It's called freestyle, duh!" I told him childishly, using the edge of the rink to push me around as I pulled on it, sliding my hands in front of me, pulling until I had slide forward and my hands were behind me, Kendall just skated without thinking about it next to me, just like he was walking, he paid little attention to how he was skating, spending most of his focus not laughing at how stupid I knew I looked.

"C'mon Echo, it's really easy. I promise I won't let you fall." Kendall said, skating and stopping in front of me so I had to stop, unable to get around Kendall and knowing if I turned around he would just skate around that side.

"You can promise all you want pretty boy, I'm not going- no! Get the hell off of me! Rape! RAPE!" I started to shout as Kendall's arms wrapped themselves firmly around my waist, pulling me as I desperately clutched onto my safety of the edge of the rink.

The people that were skating around us looked at us with amused and sour faces. I didn't really care about what they thought anyway because I was being dragged to my death!

"Echo, calm down. It's fine. For the last time I'm not going to let you fall!" Kendall said between chuckles and trying to separate me from the edge.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my hands slide from the barrier, onto the middle of the ice with Kendall. I felt him gripping onto my hands and a slight breeze, though I refused to open my eyes.

"Echo, open your eyes, see, you're nearly skating and you're absolutely fine." It took a lot more coaxing for me to open my eyes. I would rather not see my fucking death coming thanks Kendall; I have no hand eye coordination with dancing, let alone skating on some slippery manufactured surface.

Though, when I did open my eyes, we didn't do the classic look at each other and I'm like 'I'm skating! I'm skating!'

No.

Instead when I opened my eyes I panicked, looking at how fast we were going and how close the ice was as it taunted me.

Well, I accidently moved one skate in front of the other and tripped, going straight into Kendall. Thank god he was ready and all he did was chuckle as he stopped my form falling, grabbing onto my waist and elbow, amused eyes looking down at me.

Dude, this is not freaking fun for me! I'm going to break a bone or get us both hurt.

"Told you I wouldn't let you fall." Kendall looked down at me, his eyes crinkling at the side as he gave me a warm, happy smile.

"Don't let go of me." I gritted out, locking my arms around his neck like we were hugging and burying my head into the crook of his neck as one of his arms wrapped around my waist, my back completely to the ice, just standing there letting Kendall do all of the work as I begged any good force to let me come out of this alive and not injured.

"You're such a drama queen." Kendall joked as he skated around, my arms like a vice lock around his neck from fear of falling, keeping my head buried into his neck, my lips twitching as Kendall's musky after shave and scent filled my nose, comforting me slightly.

"You love it though." I argued into his neck, forgetting that there was anyone else around us.

I guess it's kinda cliché if I say that it just felt like it was me and him skating around –though I wasn't contributing to any skating at all- I did feel protected though in Kendall's arms, I knew he wouldn't let anything hurt me if he could prevent it, he was just that type of person.

"I do." Kendall admitted it, pulling me slightly closer to him as he went around whichever direction he wanted to skate in.

Kendall was a good ice skater.

By now I had completely warmed up, using no effort in skating was hard, because any effort I would put in to help would make us fall if it weren't for Kendall, his warm embrace wrapping my body in a blanket of heat.

"Is that a hickey?" I asked when I had moved my head slightly away from Kendall's neck to see a large love bite in the crook of his neck.

Kendall glided to a stop easily, he was so fluent on the ice, it was second nature to him, growing up on the hockey team in Minnesota and all.

"Yeah, you gave it to me last night." Kendall said, chuckling at my jealous expression until I had realised, I, did indeed cause Kendall to have the love bite on his neck.

"Oh, that reminds me. Dude, you have issues." I told him, standing completely still on the ice and folding my arms, trying not to slip over as I stood rigidly.

"What have I done now?" I moved the curled mass of hair out of the way of my left shoulder, pulling it up in my hands, pointing to the numerous love bites and pulling down the anchor jumper, showing him the others that weren't covered in make-up.

Kendall gave himself a 'Well Done!' smirk, skating closer to me, skimming his left hand over the bites lightly as my arms folded again, giving him the sternest and angriest look possible into his light viridian eyes, his joyful and smug smirk remaining in place as he circled both of his arms round my waist.

I have a feeling he's going to say something really cocky right now.

Or apologize... I find that highly unlikely.

"Mhm, funny that you're complaining yet you weren't last night, in fact you were begging for more." His dark eyes glinting giving me a gleaming smile.

I knew he was going to say something cocky. Cocky bastard.

My stern and sour expression managed to stay put, Kendall's face falling slightly as he realised I wasn't smiling at all. He sighed, giving me a different expression, as he looked into my azure eyes.

"Look, I get possessive and protective, you're mine and I want everyone to know that." He said softly, giving me a humble expression.

That was... a fan girl's fantasy.

So why was there butterflies in my stomach and why did my eyes go wide?

I blushed.

Why am I blushing?

Kendall's face had a complete honest edge to it, his eyes solemn making a tiny smile sprout on my blushing face.

"You're mine, and don't you forget it."He whispered earnestly to me, cupping my cheek to make sure I was looking him dead in the eye.

Why was my heart stuttering and my brain frying?

Kendall and I can't 'like like' each other; we both strongly dislike each other.

The thought was sent flying out of my mind as Kendall leaned his forehead against mine, my arms unfolding to lie flat on his chest.

I felt the sweet kiss coming on, the one that _makes _the two people.

I was anticipating it.

What surprised me was that I fucking wanted it!

But... my mobile ruined the whole thing, starting to ring, taking me off guard and causing me to clutch onto Kendall as I slipped slightly, Kendall gave an irritated sigh as I reached into my high-wasited shorts to pull it out and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Echo? Is that you?" It was my manager at Hot Topic... I had an instinct that this conversation wasn't going to be very pretty.

"Yeah..."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU'VE MISSED THREE DAYS OF WORK!" I cringed, moving the mobile away from my ear, looking up at Kendall, giving him a sheepish look as he heard what was said.

Well... I did tell them I had work, but I freaking forgot to call in sick.

"I know Rob I jus-"

"No, no, no, no Echo! No excuses. You should've ringed in no matter the situation." Rob, my manager did have a point... just that so much was happening this week that I got stressed and confused and it's only been three days!

Wait, it's only been _three days!_

Woah.

People change their views quickly.

"I know Rob and I am really sorry I jus-"

"YOU JUST WHAT?"

"I met Big Time Rush and I'm-"

"_You _met Big Time Rush, you're playing games with me, and I didn't think you would lie! You hate them!" I refused to look up at Kendall as I spoke down the phone, I was pretty sure he could hear what Rob was saying anyway.

"Well... I, uh, it's complicated-"

"No! It's not complicated! I'm sorry Echo but this is all inexcusable, the lying, the not turning up at work, the invalid evidence you had a reason to miss three says without notice. You should've been at work. You know the rules. No reason, no job."

"No, no! Rob I need this job! I-"

"You should've thought about that until you missed your shifts. You're fired Echo." The line went dead as my eyes went wide. I continued to stare at the floor as I slipped my phone back in the short pocket.

I just got fired... really fucking harshly!

"I... just got fired." I tried to understand it myself, without a job, what would I do...?

I didn't even like that job anyway, you got treated like shit and overworked for minimum salary. It was ridiculous... so I guess it's a blessing?

"You okay? I'm sorry, want to go back to the Palm Woods?" My head shot up to Kendall's apologetic chrome green eyes, I smiled up at him lightly as he helped me towards the edge of the rink, helping me step out, we still hadn't said anything as we walked over to the closest bench and sat down beginning to take off the rental ice skates.

"It's fine, I hated that job anyway. I'll just have to start applying for another one." I shrugged simply; how hard could it be to find a new job?

"Well, you are Griffin's daughter and he did want to put you in the music industry and the dancing business, I'm sure you have talent for one of the major industries in the media." These were the times when I appreciated Kendall's smart-assed brain.

He was a genius... occasionally.

"You're right. I'll talk to Griffin tomorrow, well after we've got Gustavo out, we still have two and a half hours to kill, and I don't want to go back to the Palm Woods yet." Kendall and I walked up to the desk, giving in our skates and receiving our shoes back. We pulled them on quickly, Kendall gave me a lopsided smile as I stood up, his arm wrapping instinctively around me as we began to walk out of the huge black doors with the tinted windows.

"Thanks Arthur, see you soon." Kendall waved at Arthur with his free arm that wasn't around my waist. Arthur had been sitting down on a chair, filling in some forms; he looked up when Kendall spoke to him, smiling with wise eyes as he looked at us, waving to us as he spoke.

"I will see you soon; it was nice to meet you Echo."

"You too Arthur, bye." I gave him a polite smile, giving him a shy wave as Kendall held the door open for me.

"Let's go to the diner down the road." Kendall said randomly as we walked to his rental.

Well, as long as we don't have to face Gustavo yet, I was fine with the idea.

"Sure." I agreed smiling casually to him as we got inside the car, Kendall putting the headlights on as it had started to get dark outside as we drove for about ten minutes.

"I want to know everything about you." Kendall said as he pulled into the local diner, both of my eyebrows rose in surprise.

He wanted to know about me?

"Why, I'm a very boring person." I said simply as we got out of the car, Kendall rolling his eyes with an over dramatic sigh as a reply to my comment as we walked into the diner, leading me over to a secluded booth where no one could see us or bother us.

"What's your favourite colour?" Kendall asked, looking at me sombrely from the other side on the small table.

"Uh, red... yours?" This was not really the whole getting to know you thing I had in my mind. Kendall smiled at my confused expression.

"Blue. Your turn." Oh, I get it, so we were playing 21 questions. That's cool.

"What were you going to do if you weren't in Big Time Rush?"

"I wanted to get a hockey scholarship, play for the Minnesota Wild so bad, but just one night pretty much changed everything." Kendall smiled at the distant memory. "What were your plans for the future?"

"I wanted to do something that I could stay home and still look after Asha while do the work at the same time, I'm going to go along the lines of author, but, with Griffin now I guess things will change How did Gustavo find you?"

"Well, it was actually James' dream to become famous, be a singer- well be rich. We drove him to the audition as he was too nervous in our next door neighbour's car of course, back then Logan didn't have his actual licence so the old woman had to sit with us in the car. As Gustavo claimed he could turn dogs into singers we suddenly all ended up auditioning separately. I didn't really audition; I stood on the table Gustavo was sitting at calling him a turd, singing it actually." I nodded; Asha sang that song when she was angry at me a lot. "Logan beat boxed for his audition, then Carlos went in and farted in the mic which was hilarious and then James went in, we all snuck in the back, he sang great but Gustavo couldn't stand him, not sure why so then I shouted at him, singing 'Girl to My Heart' by Boy Quake from some time ago, then I got molestered by security, Logan, James and Carlos coming to help and then we ended up with the police and then Gustavo came to my house and asked for me and I rejected him and then we all eventually made a deal with Gustavo to start a band. Why do you hate your mom so much?"

"Uh, she's not exactly a mother, Griffin doesn't know but she's been cheating on him since I could remember, stealing his money, stealing him away from me, ignoring me, slapping me if I did something wrong, making me miss dinners as a child if I said or stepped out of line when Griffin was working late. Clubbing all the time..." I shuddered at all of the thoughts; I mean I didn't get physically abused. Yeah, she slapped me as a kid but she didn't go any further it was just general hell for me as a child, stressed me out at how Griffin was absolutely oblivious to the whole thing, he is even now.

"I'm sorry." Kendall gave me an apologetic smile, comforting me slightly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Where's your dad?" I asked hesitantly, I had never met him and nobody spoke of him in the Knight apartments at all. I instantly regretted being nosy when I saw Kendall flinch, about to tell him he didn't have to answer something so personal when he opened his mouth and started to speak.

"He, ah... uh, he died of cancer a few years back."

"I'm so sorry." I was the one apologizing this time, feeling horrible for asking him such personal things only his closest friends should know, not a girl he had known for three days who had caused him much pain.

"Are you guys ready to order?" A middle aged woman came up, smiling kindly at both of us.

"I'll have a hamburger and fries."

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries." I said, smiling politely at the woman as she noted things down on the handheld notepad in front of her.

"Drinks?"

"Two cokes." Kendall ordered for me, not that I knew anything that was served at the diner anyway, I was guessing about the cheeseburger I mean, what diner doesn't have cheeseburger and fries?

The woman nodded and walked away, leaving us alone once again.

"You said that Gustavo claimed he could turn dogs into singers, is that why he calls all of you dogs all the time?" Kendall chuckled, our conversation swaying away from sensitive topics and into casual chit chat.

"Yeah, I mean he's annoying and works us hard but he is supportive and he has gotten us this far, he is a good manager just one with severe anger issues. Would you still hang out with Big Time Rush after this week?"

"Depends if I'm welcomed." In three days... three days I had gone from hating the band with a passion to thinking they all had amazing voices and the reason I hated their band was all my own personal issues. Three days I had gone from kicking Kendall in the balls to begging him for more... literally.

It's weird how things turn out like that.

"Of course you're going to be welcomed, why wouldn't you be?" Kendall asked as our food arrived... wow, that was really, really quick...

"Thank you." I said politely as the woman placed down our drinks as well, leaving us to eat peacefully, then again there was only like six people in here anyway so that must've speeded up the process.

Kendall and I sat through dinner, learning so much more about each other and each other's relationships with other people, like how much Kendall loved Katie and Debra, how his mom had been at his side through everything, keeping her head high regardless of what had happened to his late father, each of them offering shoulders to cry on to each other, I thought that was so cute and sensitive that Kendall could do that with his mom that he cared about his family and his friends, and he certainly was protective over them like he had briefly mentioned about being protective when we were at the ice rink.

We spoke about regrets in our life, stuff that we wished we hadn't done and stuff that we wished we had done.

I wished I had told Griffin about her and her cheating ways.

And I wish I could understand what this was between Kendall and me.

* * *

><p><em>Lemon coming up soon, if not in next chapter then in the next one after that.<em>

_Review please? : )_


	10. Night of Terror

_Thanks to:_

_**child who is cool**_

_**Godess of the Sands**_

_**BigTimeFan50**_

_**bigtimerush lover33**_

_**AllForCarlosBTR**_

_**Rockaholick**_

_And **Endless Alibi**_

_For reviewing : )_

"_A warning to the people  
>The good and the evil<br>This is war  
>To the soldier, the civillian<br>The martyr, the victim  
>This is war."<em>

_30 Seconds To Mars- This Is War_

* * *

><p>"Home at last." Kendall said as we both got out of the rental that had been parked at Palm Woods.<p>

"You think Gustavo is gone?" I asked as Kendall and I walked side by side, past the abandoned Palm Woods pool.

"It would be a miracle if he was- what the hell are you guys doing down here?" We walked into the lobby to see three make-shift beds with Carlos, Logan and... Mr. Bitters all sitting down, talking in hushed voices with the camera still set up on the tripod.

"We are going to see if the ghost is here or not, Carlos is going to catch the ghost if there is one with his 'ecto-net.' Even though, it's really a fishing net." Logan said as Kendall and I stared between the three forms.

Even though I was massively freaked out about the whole ghost thing I know you can't catch one in an 'ecto-net'

You can't even catch a ghost unless you're a Ghostbuster.

"For the last time, it's not a fishing net, it's an _eco-_net." Carlos said a silver steel long pole in his hands with green netting.

"Fishing net."

"_Ecto-_net!"

"_Fishing _net!"

"Shall we just go upstairs?" I looked at Kendall, not wanting to really stay down here anyway because of the ghost, even if Logan and Carlos made it comical to face a ghost while Mr. Bitters rolled his eyes, getting into his makeshift bed completely ignoring all of us; he was such a happy man... on the inside.

Kendall nodded, both of us walking away from the heated argument Logan and Carlos were still having, more engrossed in their own business to realise we were leaving, getting into the elevator silently, both of us still slightly puzzled at what we saw.

"Before you say anything, there is no ghost." Kendall said, giving me a knowing look in what I was about to say when I opened my mouth.

He knew what I was going to say, I was going to say that they are all gonna get possessed and freaked out down there, you can't catch a ghost or a demon. Their evil!

Even though ghosts are supposed to be wandering, lost souls between wherever they were supposed to go, Earth being their Purgatory and demons were more of evil spirits that were long lasting and caused havoc wherever they went.

"No, there is no ghost, there's a demon." I said matter of factly, sticking my tongue out at Kendall childishly when he rolled his eyes, letting me believe what I wanted to believe as the elevator doors opened and we walked down the hallway.

Please let Gustavo be gone. Please let Gustavo be gone. Please let Gustavo be gone!

I chanted to myself in my head as Kendall turned the brass knob of the door, both of us anxiously looking in as he opened the door.

"Damn it!" Kendall growled lowly, reluctantly walking in to see Gustavo... Standing on what looked to be a very expensive bed, his own bed, he was wearing bright yellow pyjamas and a monkey stuffed teddy stood at the foot of his bed as he jabbed at the TV screen, Wii remotes in his hand, playing some fighting game.

"Hey guys!" Gustavo shouted loudly from on top of his bed, smiling to us briefly before going back to his game and carrying on to play.

Where the hell was James?

Kendall's mind seemed to be thinking along the same lines of my own head, grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me down the hallway, barging open James' door and closing it behind us.

James was sitting on top of his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest as he sat cross-legged, rocking back and forth as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

"...James..?" Kendall said, stepping forward and waving his hand in front of James' face to check if he was still with it and hadn't gone crazy.

"He. Won't. Shut. Up. We. Need. To. Get. Him. Out. Of. Here. Tonight." James said through clenched teeth as he continued to rock back and forth at the same pace.

"Sing it to him." I said out of the blue, two pairs of eyes going to stare at my face; both in confusion.

"What?" James asked, his rocking had stopped though he was still cross-legged and clutching to the pillow to himself just as much as he was a few seconds ago.

"Well you know, Gustavo's a song writer right? Just sing something to him."

"Like what, The Turd song? I already sang that to him." I rolled my eyes at Kendall, a sudden surge of brain power; my mouth flew open as words joined together in my head.

"Please don't stay another moment; we don't want to hear more words spoken-" I was cut off by James.

"Wow, you really can't sing." James said, throwing his pillow back at the head of his bed as I placed my hands on my hips, pushing most of my weight on one foot as I gave him the 'Oh-No-You-Didn't' look.

It was true, I really couldn't sing, but I did my best, I wasn't gifted with pointlessly good voices and have the chance to make a living out of it- live the dream, unlike Big Time Rush.

"Hey, I didn't come back here to be mocked; I could just walk out now."

"That's it!" Kendall said randomly, his face brightening. James and I glanced at each other, raising our eyebrows quizzically at the same time, and then looking back at Kendall.

"What's it?" James asked, clearly confused. Kendall just opened his mouth, beginning to sing and put a tune on the lyrics I sang horribly out of pitch.

"Please don't stay another moment; we don't want to hear more words spoken. Walk out through the door-"

"Oh, look, it's open!" James joined in, singing his words enthusiastically.

"And you snore in the dark-" I spoke, not wanting to ruin the song by attempting to sing again. And that the fact that Gustavo ruined the moment that Kendall and I were sharing with his snoring last night.

"And it's freaking us out." Kendall finished. We all smiled lightly at each other.

"Let's go sing it to him!" James jumped up of the bed, pulling open his door and walking defiantly to Gustavo's bed. Kendall and I shrugged at each other, following him out.

"We'll sing, you open the door." James said to me simply... look, I know I can't sing but opening the door? I just gave you the bulk for this whole thing!

I rolled my eyes, grudgingly going over to the apartment door and opening it wide, Gustavo was concentrating on his game so much that he didn't seem to notice.

Kendall and James slid to stand adjacent to Gustavo.

"Gustavo!" Kendall greeted the middle aged man with an overly peppy voice, Gustavo gave him and James a fleeting glance, to show he was listening, or at least half listening as he carried on playing whatever he was playing. "We know you need new songs for the album..." Kendall trailed off as James jumped in, carrying on what Kendall had said.

"So, how about this one?" James gave Gustavo small smile as Kendall tapped his foot on the floor; counting them both in.

I walked to where they were standing, going to stand next to Kendall as they started singing, all of us staring at Gustavo.

"Please don't stay another moment; we don't want to hear more words spoken. Walk out through the door- Oh look, IT'S OPEN! And you snore in the dark, and it's freaking us out." I laughed in my head, that actually sounded pretty good, the guys had melodic voices that could carry out tunes in effortless sync, even as James shouted, pointing to the door at one point in the little tune.

Gustavo paused his game, lowering both of his hands that held the Wii and the Nuchhook, looking at all three of us, Kendall and James pointing towards Gustavo with both hands, their palms facing the ceiling like they were presenting Gustavo some invisible gift.

"Bad right?" James asked as a ploy to get Gustavo out of the apartment.

"Terrible." Kendall pointed at James as if he had mimicked his thoughts, both of their arms going slightly limp at their sides. "You know what, you should probably go back to the mansion and write a new song."

"A better song for the album..." James trailed off, an anticipating beam on his face, waiting for Gustavo's response.

He seemed to be thinking things over and then he shrugged.

"Nah, let's go with yours." He said simply, unpausing his game and returning it, moving his hands that were holding the remote in a ski-like action. "Look, I'm skiing down the Alps!" He said excitedly, giving us a glance as he tore his eyes away from the game.

James' gleam vanished of his face, a frown and a frustrated look replacing it as we all stared, unable to convince Gustavo to get the fuck outta here!

We all walked, rejected, to James' room, his face a look of pure frustration and red anger as Kendall and I hesitantly closed his bedroom door behind us. James jumped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow which only came out as a muffled cry.

"Uh, James-"

"I can't take it anymore! As soon as he falls asleep I'm getting that gurney and rolling him back to his freaking mansion!" James half said half shouted, his face going red as he did.

"You actually got another gurney?" Kendall asked, astonished, I stood quietly as James rolled over and sat on the edge of his bed facing me and Kendall, nodding.

"Yeah, found one at the back of the Palm Woods, I was gonna get Katie to do it but she was out with Asha, I put it in your room." James said, gesturing to Kendall when he mentioned someone's bedroom.

"So when will he be asleep?" I asked looking up at both of the guys, wanting to get Gustavo out of here so I could enjoy the remaining week here before I went off to God knows where.

"In about 10 minutes he'll just snap out and deck on his bed, falling into a deep sleep instantly." James told me, pointing to his clock that hung up on his wall; it was already 10: 40pm.

"Okay, well, we'll go get changed and come in here to get you with the gurney when he's asleep." Kendall said, indicating this as the time to go into his room, opening the door for me and closing it behind himself as I walked into his room, walking right into the gurney that James had stupidly placed at the door.

I rolled my eyes, pushing it into the corner where it wouldn't get in the way while we changed, hearing Gustavo shout at his game in an excited voice before Kendall shut the door, muffling and blocking out most of Gustavo's voice.

"I had fun today." I told Kendall, smiling at him as I walked over to my duffel, pulling out Kendall's jumper that Camille must've come and put in here, along with my pyjamas that seemed to smell of freesia, she must've washed them for me.

I would thank her and then murder her the next time I see her.

Kendall had his back turned to me, searching for his pyjama's in his draw. After I had got changed, Kendall's and my back facing each other as an act of modesty as we did, a few moments after I had placed my stuff in the duffel bag, Kendall spoke.

"I had fun too, though about your job-"

"Look, if worst comes to worst I'll just have to plead for some money off of Griffin until I can find a stable job." I said simply, sitting on Kendall's bed, watching him as he pulled of the navy thin, three quarter lengthed sleeves over his head, admiring his naked torso as he threw it in his wash basket, he sent me a smug look as he grabbed a pyjama shirt, shrugging the grey printed long sleeved t-shirt, pushing up the arms to his elbows as he closed his draws, walking over to me.

"So, what was James saying earlier, before we went about you really liking me?" I asked, my eyebrows arching, grinning as Kendall's smug look faltered on his face.

"Well you know, I, uh, really like you, and I really like James, and Carlos and Logan..." Kendall trailed off. I giggled slightly, standing up in front of Kendall.

"Well, I really like you too... And James, and Carlos, and Logan." I added the rest of the guys at the end, Kendall giving me a lopsided smile, slinking his arms around my waist and pulling me to his body gently.

"Well that's good to hear... I'm sure the guys will be thrilled to know you really like them." Kendall joked, his eyes glinting slightly; I rolled my eyes, hitting him lightly on his chest with my palm.

"Seriously Ken-" My words were cut off by his lips, softly invading mine. I forgot what I was about to say instantly, cupping Kendall's jaw with both of my hands as I got lost in the feel of the gentle passion Kendall was showing me. He pulled me closer, nudging my lips to open up to which I obliged to almost instantly, letting Kendall map out and explore my mouth with supple lips and a warm tongue. He broke the kiss, my eyes fluttering open to see his vivid gaze, locked onto me, his eyes weren't darkened with lust like they usually were- they were brighter, intense as they penetrated my icy coloured ones. I sighed in content as Kendall placed delicate kisses from my cheek, down to my neck.

Gentle or not, I'm not doing any heavy stuff with a snoring and loud Gustavo in the apartment.

"Don't bite me." I warned Kendall as his kisses lingered on my neck, he chuckled, moving away from my neck to look into my eyes once again.

"Ready to go and get Gustavo out of here?" Kendall asked, my hands sliding from his face, down his neck to his strong shoulders. I sighed, irritated, I would much rather do this but if it meant peace and quiet so we could salvage what would've happened last night then yes, I was freaking born ready.

"Mhmm." I hummed as Kendall kissed random spots on my face, I giggled softly as he wouldn't let me move out of his arms until he was finished, not that I was trying to move away from him anyway.

"I got the gurney." Kendall told me, pulling the gurney out of the room and into the hallway as I opened James' bedroom door, the loud snores bouncing around the apartment walls signalling that Gustavo was well out of it already.

"James, c'mon." I said the two words, James looked up from his mobile, throwing it onto the bed beside him and getting up, an overly serious face looking at me, nodding.

"Let's do this." James walked past me confidently, striding up to the stretcher and beginning to push it towards Gustavo stealthily.

How is it humanly possible to snore that loud?

"Okay team." James said as Kendall aligned the stretcher close to the bed. "We roll Gustavo onto the stretcher, roll him back to his mansion in front of his piano and we get the crib back." James nodded at his plan, motioning us to come and help him, I stood, squashed between James and Kendall as we all reached over, grabbing the sheet that was half wrapped around Gustavo and pulled.

"Easy, easy, easy." Kendall murmured to us over and over again, the two whispering commands to each other as Gustavo rolled over once, nearly onto the stretcher.

"Grab his legs, grab that ther- Oh! No, no no!"

"Too far. Too far!"

"We're losing him, we're losing him!"

"Going down!" James let out a girlish scream as Gustavo's body rolled over again unnecessarily, straight into us the weight being too much of a burden for us all to hold up which cause the three of us with Gustavo on top of us to land on the floor with a thud.

I think I have a freaking concussion.

James and Kendall pushed Gustavo off of us as we all groaned, completely tied up in Gustavo's white sheets.

Somehow, as James got up he got tangled in the sheets which made me get tangled in the sheets as I was standing close to him and then Kendall got tangled in the sheets.

We all tried multiple times to get out of the sheets but they seemed to get tighter... maybe because I wasn't exactly helping as my head and vision were slightly hazy from that massive fall. We stopped struggling for moments when we heard scared screaming, the apartment door opening and closing then a massive scream, directed at the three of us under the white sheets, Kendall and James fought their way out of the sheets, angry looks on their faces.

"Oh, it's just us!" Kendall told the two figures in front of James, Kendall and I.

Carlos and Logan.

They looked like they had just seen a ghost, their eyes were wide and they were panting heavily, Carlos was being held bridal style by Logan, it was quite funny.

Logan and Carlos realised what was going on and Logan dropped Carlos who was ready and landed on his feet, I kicked the sheets away from out feet so I could get a little more room as the haziness in my mind and vision started to dissolve.

"And Gustavo, who's still here!" James added onto Kendall's sentence, angrily pointing at the sleeping Gustavo who was curled up on the floor with his teddy-monkey.

"And you snore in the dark and it's freakin us out!" Gustavo sang loudly and sleepily, splashing around like a fish on land as he did.

Kendall and James had murderous looks on their faces as we all looked down upon the soundly asleep Gustavo. They both stomped their feet on the floor in complaint which jolted Gustavo awake.

As soon as the guys realised that, they were already running to the door.

"Run!" James whisper-shouted as Kendall gripped onto my wrist pulling me along with him as my mind processed the scene in front of me later than the guys had.

"Boys?" Gustavo asked out cluelessly as the door shut behind us, the guys and I all standing in a circle so we could all see each other.

"I can't believe we can't get rid of him." I groaned, slapping my hand to my forehead which only made me dizzy.

"Yeah, well, I can't believe we can't get rid of a ghost!" Logan said in discomfort.

Since when did Logan, the one who comforted me on the fact that Paranormal Activity wasn't real and that ghosts weren't believe in ghosts.

Yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better with ghosts now. I mean demons- well evil shit.

"You believe in ghosts?" Kendall and James looked at each other before asking in unison, their faces not believing and scrunching up slightly at Logan's words and white with fear face.

"I believe in the do-do's in my pants." Great, just great! Logan had pretty much changed me to a mental mess within a minute.

I was going to get killed by a ghost! Demon-ghost!

"!" Mr. Bitters screamed at the top of his lungs, shoving passed us and sprinting down the hallway, we all stared after him as my mouth went dry, swallowing hard, my eyes up holding fear and terror.

"We haven't failed this bad since we lost at Duluth Eastern Hockey 8-1." James grumbled. Who the hell cares dude? There's a freaking demon-ghost on the loose who is going to kill us all and you're worrying about freaking hockey!

I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!

"Right!" Carlos said, a nervous smile playing on his lips. "That was the game Kendall and I got ejected from the game for un-sportsman like mooning." Carlos, bless him. Just the way he would say things would clear the fear in anyone's eyes, he was so soft-hearted and kind and hilarious that you didn't worry what was going on, and the way he had his helmet on adorably 24/7 just made him cute yet the way he acted most of the time with no fear, running into things head on –sometimes literally- made him masculine and an actual man.

I decided to forget about the demon-ghost for a few minutes, even though it's on the loose and even though Logical Logan had turned his back on comforting me with scientific crap I would never understand it wasn't like I was actually being dragged down the hallway.

The guys chuckled slightly, obviously remembering what Carlos and Kendall did, my eyes drifted up to Kendall who was nodding, a big smile on his face, looking at Carlos. His eyes suddenly glinted.

"Wait a minute! That's it." Kendall explained, either referring to mooning or a better idea.

"...We should moon Gustavo and the ghost?" James asked quizzically, raising his eyebrow is confusion at the grinning Kendall.

"No. We beat Duluth East later in the finals because we were all back on the ice, together." Kendall said, his smile only growing when the guys realised what he meant, adding onto his sentence.

"As a team!" Logan and James said simultaneously, fist bumping as they mirrored each other's thoughts.

"Right!" Carlos explained, jumping slightly like and excited kid on the balls of his feet. "We're going to _team _moon them!" He said thinking he had it right, see what I mean? Adorable and hilarious right?

"...Almost." Kendall said, smiling at Carlos, placing his hand in the middle of the circle with his palm facing the floor. "We're all going to team up."James immediately slapped his hand on top of Kendall's, Carlos next. Logan and I looked at each other, slightly apprehensive at what was going to happen. Eventually, after hesitating Logan reluctantly sighed, slapping his hand on top of Carlos', all eyes travelled to my face.

Well if it gets Gustavo _and _the demon-ghost out of the way, it would be all cool right?

"Fine." I muttered placing my hand atop of Logan's having an instant feeling I was easily going to regret it.

"Okay, Logan, Echo. You two go back in the apartment and get a pillow and a blanket; we'll meet you downstairs in the lobby, next to the elevators in 5." And as soon as Kendall had said that he, James and Carlos made a break for it towards the stairs, taking them two at a time until they were completely out of sight.

"Why do we need pillows and blankets?" I asked, slightly anxious as Logan walked into the apartment, me following him to see that Gustavo had got back into bed again.

"I don't know, and I don't think I really want to know." Logan told me, walking over to some supply cupboard thing that was in the kitchen, pulling out two blankets and two spare pillows, throwing a pillow and a blanket to me as he close the cupboard.

And Gustavo still fucking snores through it all! No wonder he lives in a big ass mansion! To stop anyone from freaking hearing him snore so loudly!

"I know what's going on between you and Kendall." Logan said randomly, giving me a completely serious look with a tiny smile on the edge of his lips as he walked over towards me.

"...Nothing is going on between me and Kendall." Goddamnit I really can't lie. Logan gave me a wicked smile as I tried not to meet his eyes, focusing my attention on the apartment door as Logan opened it.

"Look, we both know you're lying, Camille does text me everything that has happened. I'm definitely not stupid but I'm not ignorant like Kendall or stubborn like you." Logan said simply as I closed the apartment door, walking slowly down the hallway with him, wishing this conversation was all just a dream.

"But there's no-"

"No point denying it, we all know it... apart from Carlos. Oh and next time you two do something in the bedroom can you tell me before hand so I can go get some ear plugs?" My face heated up to a bright scarlet colour as I stared at the floor of the elevator, cringing inside my head.

This is so embarrassing.

No more words were spoken as the elevator travelled in a vertical line to the lobby floor and frankly, no more words _needed _to be spoken. My face cooling off as I overcame such an awkward moment, my face returning to its normal colour as the elevator doors mechanically slid open.

Logan and I walked out of the elevators to see three vacuums strapped to three familiar bodies.

Seriously?

They each turned around, grinning at us as my mouth opened and closed like a fish, unable to tell them that they were acting completely impulsive and stupid.

"Vacuum cleaners!" Logan started to smile, as soon as it reached his face it slid back off. "We're gonna catch a _ghost _with vacuum cleaners." Logan raised both of his eyebrows.

We were gonna die tonight.

"No." I sighed in relief as Carlos denied the fact that they were going to go and be unbelievably stupid and try to catch a freaking ghost with vacuum cleaners. "Ecto-vacuum cleaners." Well, it was Carlos who thought he could catch one with a fishing net.

"Traps dust mites, stale odours and ghosts." James said completely seriously, Kendall the freaking idiot he was nodding along with what James was saying.

"So how come we don't get any vacuum cleaners?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me, do we just get to nap on the sidelines getting free entertainment or something?

"...Yeah... You're both the ghost bait." Kendall said sheepishly, sending me an apologetic smile in my direction as it finally clicked on what he had said to Logan and me.

"W-wh-what?" Logan and I said the same things at different times, James and Carlos marched forward, each hooking an arm under Logan's arm pit, dragging him backwards into the centre of the lobby.

"Kendall!" I protested loudly as he took hold of my shoulders, gently leading me forward. "Oh, you're so dead, you're so dead! Kendall! Don't you freaking dare!" I started to shout loudly as Logan reluctantly set out his blanket on the floor, throwing his pillow down and lying down.

"Shh! Trust me, just like today, I won't let anything happen to you, promise." He whispered in my ear as we reached Logan, James and Carlos already disappeared. I glared at Kendall, shrugging his hands off me as I set up next to Logan, lying down, quaking with fear inside my head.

"So are we all going to be taking turns as ghost bait?" Logan asked uncertainly, clearly wishing he wasn't lying on the floor like I was, ready to be killed. "Guys?" We both looked around in the dark to see no one around which was just great. "Guys? Okay we're alone and scared!" I gasped as some giant green thing groaned loudly, floating towards us.

Holy shit!

* * *

><p><em>10 reviews and next chapter you get feisty Echo and a big lemon : )<em>


	11. Just Jealous?

_I actually can't believe how many reviews I got last chapter. _

_I am so thankful to every single one of you:_

_**Endless Alibi  
>BigTimeFan50<br>emarie20  
>child who is cool<br>haelie  
>Tigerlily<br>KittenPowerFLW  
>BTRFLWD<br>lexie  
>BTR33<br>kendell lover  
>HelloGoodbye<br>GreyLionDiva  
>bigtimerush lover33<br>XxXSethIsSoMineXxX  
>Lil Cutie99<br>Rhinos. Vs .Unicorns  
>Rockaholick<br>ProudBTRusher22**_

_Thank you all so, so, so much!  
>So as a thank you here is an extra long chapter with the big lemon : )<em>

_Did anyone catch the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 last night?  
>Congratulations to Azerbaijan for winning and Italy for coming second. I found myself really wanting Sweden with Eric Saade to win but they came 3<em>_rd_

* * *

><p>"<em>Those dirty girls, girls<br>Are gonna steal your heart away  
>Their naughty words, words<br>That take the devils breath away  
>Inside your world, world<br>Like plastic California  
>Those dirty girls, girls<br>Are gonna have their wicked way  
>With you."<em>

_Girls- Kids In Glass Houses_

* * *

><p>I elbowed Logan who whirled around, his eyes going wide as I went pale, fear gripping both of us.<p>

"GHOST!" I shouted loudly, scrambling along the floor to try and get away from the fucking huge thing that was scaring the life out of me. James, Carlos and Kendall all came running into the room as Logan and I leeched onto each other, like I had with James when we watched Paranormal Activity, out cheeks pressed together as we stared up at the menacing wispy figure in front of us, my hands locked around Logan's neck as the freaking Ghostbusters took action.

"Ecto-vacuums go!" James shouted, all of them turning on their vacuums at once, aiming at the ghost as the things turned and started to hover away at a fast pace through a hallway, the guys following and pursuing the ghost as Logan and I jumped up, running over to the corner, still holding onto each other for dear life as we watched the guys run around the lobby, after the ghost, I ended up getting that freaked out I literally jumped into Logan's arms as the guys cornered the ghost in the middle of the lobby, shouting and using their vacuum cleaners, Logan stumbled forward with me in his arms, shaking violently when the wispy figure's deceased clothing came flying off to reveal the new girl, with a crafted head of a ghost and she was holding onto wooden sticks that were attached to the large ghostly hands.

No fucking way!

Logan stood next to the rest of the guys, me gawping at the girl weighing down Logan's arms slightly.

"The new girl?" The guys asked at the same time, turning their vacuums off.

"You were the ghost?" Logan asked clearing his throat halfway through his sentence trying to lower his voice as it was unbelievably high from all the girlish screaming we did in the corner.

"And I would've gotten away with it too!" She protested. "If it weren't for you... cute... hot meddling guys." Logan immediately dropped me to the floor as she said this, James giving her a suggestive wave as I looked up at her from the floor.

"And what am I? A sack of potatoes?" I grumbled, rubbing my sore ass as I jumped up, glaring slightly at the girl who made me so unbelievably paranoid it was untrue.

"Yeah... pretty much." The girl said sparing me a glance, giving an infatuated smile towards one of them, I followed her line of sight to see her looking at Kendall; she gave him a wink and raised her eyebrows. "Kendall, you can catch me any day."

Oh no she didn't!

"You want a piece of this?" I asked, staring straight at the girl's face, she was making me really angry for some reason. The feeling inside my gut swirling with blind anger towards her, all I wanted to do was fucking slap that bitch silly.

"Please, what you going to do, bitch slap me?" She said, raising her eyebrow. That was it. This bitch asked for it. I lunged at her, only to be held back by multiple arms as I struggled in their arms, thrashing against them as I balled my fist trying to punch her, giving her a murderous look. Her eyes went wide when she realised how vicious I was, taking a few large steps back to distance herself from me which was the only smart thing she's done since she's been here.

Yeah, you better back away skank.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She protested as I growled at her, still trying to fight Logan's and Kendall's hold around me. "I was only making a non-budget horror movie and used you as my cast! Look there are the cameras, I'm sorry!" She gave a worried look in my direction as I eventually started to calm down, settling with just imagining all of the things I wanted to do to her at this present moment. I knew the arms were going to stay locked around me, so I just folded my arms giving her a look full of hatred as I stared at her worried figure.

Wait? Why was I acting like such a bitch? Oh yeah, it was because she called me a sack of fucking potatoes and then called me a prissy girl.

I don't bitch slap.

I'm. No. Prissy. Girl.

"Are you guys mad?" She asked hesitantly, the hell we were, I opened my mouth to unleash a long consecutive chain of insults and curses at her but was cut off before I could even open my fucking mouth.

"Nah."

"I am." Logan said, obviously pissed off at the fact cameras caught him acting like a pansy.

"Please don't tell, it's way past my curfew and I broke a lot of Bitters' stuff." She pleaded desperately at all of us.

"We won't tell on one condition." I piped up, still leering at the girl. "God, will you both get your freaking hands off of me, I'm not gonna hit her." I shrugged out of their grasps forcibly. "You use your crazy ghost costume and green projector thing on this guy who won't leave their apartment." I said, trying to be civil to the girl, pointing towards the guys, watching their faces light up with smiles when they realised what my scheme entailed.

I still don't like her.

Fifteen minutes flew by quickly as we all went back up to the apartment, setting up my plan to get Gustavo out of the apartment for good. Her ghost costume was set up just above Gustavo's bed and the green lighting and the wind created an eerie atmosphere, she crouched behind the bed, attaching the Ghost's hands and things to a fishing line so she could operate the movements without actually being in the suit, I crouched behind the kitchen surface next to James, Logan and Kendall who held a microphone in his hands.

"Gustavo Rocque!" Kendal said into the microphone, which came out as a weird ghost voice, waking up Gustavo from his sleep as he stared up at the Ghost, his eyes going wide as he came to terms to what was going on. "Return to your mansion now!" Gustavo started to scream with terror, backing up into his mattress. "Go to your piano, and write some songs." Gustavo let out a stream of 'Ah's' as the ghost voice got spine-tingling lower and more frightening. "Return to your mansion now and write some songs!" James and Kendall ducked behind the counter as Gustavo let out one last scream, shouting ghost as he grabbed his suitcase and ran out of the apartment.

"And cut! That's a wrap!" She said smiling, coming out of her hiding place as did the rest of us, whooping and cheering with joy that we had finally gotten rid of Gustavo.

"What is going on? It's 3am in the morning!" Debra came storming into the apartment with a less than pleasant expression on her face, her pyjamas on covered by a gown she clung close to her body.

"Mom, this is Stephanie King." Kendall said, pointing to Stephanie over next to Gustavo's abandoned bed.

"She's the Palm Wood ghost." Carlos said, looking like he finally understood.

"Hey..." She said, waving at Debra.

"She helped us scare Gustavo, back to his mansion, oh yeah!" James said, causing the guys to go into a verbal fest of celebration at the end of his sentence, I just stood there, grinning at the whole situation, still a bit angry at Stephanie but in the end she was the one cowering away from me like a prissy girl so I wasn't going to waste my time on her. Debra smiled lightly.

"So Gustavo is going to write a great song and everything is going to be okay, well, I'm off to bed, again. Please just don't make any more noise, Katie and Asha have been up most of the night anyway talking nonstop about Mr. Kimberleigh's house." Wait... Asha has been in Griffin's house?

Since when?

Before I could even ask Debra she was already out of the apartment, returning to 2K.

"Well, I best be going now." Stephanie announced, stepping onto Gustavo's bed and un-strapping her costume from the ceiling which was surprisingly light and flexible. "Thank you guys for not telling Bitters, see you around." She said to the guys as she got the projector and wind machine off Logan and James.

"Bye Stephanie!" The guys all called as she walked out, closing the door behind her and once again the guys erupted into celebrations though this time they were hushed, trying not to waking anyone else up.

"Well, I'm off to get some beauty sleep." James said merrily jumping down the hallway to his room, overjoyed that no one would be awoken by Gustavo's snores in the middle of the night, though now it was practically the morning already.

The remaining four of us all mutually agreed to go to bed now as well, separating as we all went into their rooms.

"I still don't like that bitch." I grumbled to Kendall as he closed the door, going over to my duffel bag and pulling out an over-sized graphic t-shirt and some black sleep shorts.

"I know why." Kendall said idly, pulling out pyjamas of his own as I stood and turned, looking at him in the eye and frowning.

"Well yeah she called me a freaking sack of potatoes and then said that I was a prissy assed girl!" I exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the apartment door even though neither of us could actually see the door.

"And, you were jealous at the way she was looking at me." Kendall raised his eyebrows at me as my frown grew.

"Me? Jealous? Of you and her? Yeah right." I said, folding my arms ignoring the way Kendall looked at me and walked over, throwing his things on his bed. He stalked towards me, pulling the clothes out of my hands and throwing them on his bed as well, backing my body up against his wall, smirking.

"So you're telling me you're okay if I did this to her?" Kendall gazed into my eyes, moving his face down to my neck, invading the skin there, biting and nipping lightly on the most pleasurable parts of my neck.

He was playing unfairly.

"Yes." I managed to speak out in an even voice, trying to ignore the way my body heated up just from one touch from him.

"So you're fine if I made her writhe and beg?" He growled into my ear, making me shudder as his hot breath hit my ear, wrapping one arm around my waist the other one squeezing my behind roughly. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop me from making a noise as he licked the shell of my ear, going back to suck on my neck.

"Yessss." I hissed lightly as Kendall, already hard thrusted towards my centre that had started to react to the situation, Kendall's hand trailed from my ass to my leg where he smothered the skin that was exposed from wearing high waisted shorts, hitching my leg up on his hip and thrusting forward again, hitting the right place, my hands embedding themselves in his hair, groaning softly.

"You're fine if _she_ made _me_ moan out in ecstasy?" The way he said it was a challenge, changing the situation slightly making my mind imagine something I didn't want to see, her pleasuring him. Something overcame my body making me force my leg down out of his grasp and turn him around so he was pressed up against the wall.

"Hell no." I grinned at his bewildered expression, raising my hands to clamp around his neck and crush his lips to mine, feeling empowered as he groaned, slinking his arms around my waist as I devoured his mouth.

I was going to show him moaning out in ecstasy.

I pressed him closer to the wall, intensifying our kiss as I dragged my tongue over his bottom lip which tasted tangy, sucking his bottom lip and forcing my tongue into his mouth harshly even though he had already granted my entrance, my tongue fought his, clashing and entwining in a war of dominance, my nails scraped against his skull and pulled on his hair as I explored his mouth, leaving no place untouched. Kendall's tongue eagerly met mine when they rejoiced, matching every thrust and every curl as he groaned into my mouth.

"Fuck." Kendall moaned when I finally broke the kiss, leaving a trail of vicious wet kisses down his neck, sucking ferociously and nibbling lightly high up on his neck, my hands left his head to make acquaintance with the throbbing member against my stomach. He gasped and grunted loudly as I squeezed his jean covered cock in my hands furiously rubbing on it and continuing to suck on his neck. Kendall's hisses were becoming louder as he forced his hips rhythmically into my hands as I trailed my tongue up to his jaw.

Kendall groaned at the loss of contact as I brought him as close as possible then abandoning his straining cock, running my hands up to the hem of his thin t-shirt, helping him get out of it, throwing it over my shoulder, not caring where it landed.

The new exposed skin became instantly smothered by my touch, feeling the toned and warm skin under my hands as I trailed my hands up his defined abs, my lips going back to his neck, building up a line of hot kisses and nips down his neck, straight through the middle of his hairless chest, running my nails over his nipples, scratching them slightly, hearing Kendall moan and jerk ever so slightly at the rough treatment to a sensitive area. His breath became more forced as my hands unbuckled his belt quickly and my mouth played along his stomach, torturing his body. I unbuttoned his skinny jeans, pulling the zipper down over the taut denim, kisses stopping for a few moments as I pulled them down, throwing the offending material away. I straightened myself out, standing up properly and pulling down Kendall's head to my lips, giving him a heated and dominant kiss with an insistent hunger to prove to Kendall that I could make him feel pleasure just like he had let me feel it two days ago in this very room. Kendall's arms slid around my waist as I forced my hips into his, both of us moaning at the pleasure that surged through our bodies, not satisfied with the clothing barrier my hands slipped into the confines of Kendall's boxers, breaking the kiss as my hands wrapped around the base of his smooth dick, feeling the heat radiating off his cock and the constant hisses he emitted boosting my confidence as I slid my hands up and down his shaft. Slowly but forcibly, finding a rhythm coating his cock in the pre cum from the head, brushing my thumb over the head multiple times. Kendall started to hum in pleasure as the strokes sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout his body, my lips sucking on his Adam's apple, beginning to quicken the pace. I moved both hands up and down his long slender dick. Kendall's humming and grunting grew, his hips shamelessly jerking into my ministrations which created more friction. As the throbbing grew intense and the thrusts becoming stronger and quicker my hands went to their maximum speed, rubbing his cock in all the right places.

"Shit, I'm so close." Kendall gritted out as both of my hands moved in a rapid pace, touching all of the heated and tight skin, relishing in the feeling of power as Kendall started to pant, groaning loudly as his orgasm grew closer and closer, finally hitting the edge when my nails drifted along the length of his cock in a sensitive place.

"Fuck Echo." Kendall growled out my name, crashing his hips into my hands with all of his might as his orgasm took hold over his body. As his thrusting eventually ceased, his breathing the only sound in the room as I let him calm down, pulling out my hands from his boxers, kissing all over his neck that was perpetrated slightly with salty sweat.

"I'm not finished yet." I told him after his breathing returned to normal, rubbing my hips against his, encouraging a throaty groan from Kendall. Grasping the waistband of his boxers I pulled them down, Kendall kicked them off into the distance. My hands ran over his skin as I rocked into his body at an agonizing slow pace for the both of us, kissing over his hot body feeling Kendall grow harder and bigger as I continued. My lips made a path down his body when I knew he was ready, crouching down as the kisses got lower and lower my hands raking down his skin until I reached my destination.

His dick was thin but long, the taut skin showing that Kendall definitely needed this. I gazed up at Kendall who was looking down at me, clearly not ashamed or embarrassed at any of this; his eyes were clouded with a darker visual of lust. I looked away from him, concentrating on the throbbing member before me. I licked my lips to ready myself, leaning forward giving one simple lick from the under base of his cock to the head, letting my tongue glide over the head of his manhood which caused Kendall to shudder. I repeated the action twice more, Kendall's pleasurable grunts and moans filling the room. He let out a growl and his hands buried themselves in my hair as my lips wrapped around his cock, slipping it into my mouth as far as possible, and my hands covered the areas I couldn't reach. I started off gently, pulling my lips away from my member then pushing my mouth onto his dick, my hands beginning to rub his skin as the speed gradually increased, sucking lightly on the member as Kendall started to thrust into my mouth, he set the rhythm himself as my mouth was forced onto his dick as Kendall's grunts and groans grew louder and louder, his cock throbbing harder and harder, my mouth working quicker and quicker. My hands desperately rubbed against his cock at a mirrored speed to his thrusting, I ignored the pain as Kendall got closer and closer to his orgasm-I was never someone who could properly deep throat- his member hitting the back of my throat at a brutal pace, making me go slightly dizzy as his hands pulled my hair, beginning to lose himself in the feeling.

"Echo." Kendall groaned out in the ecstasy I was waiting for, luckily I was ready as he jerked violently into my throat, shooting his load into my probably now bruised throat. I just about managed to swallow it all as Kendall's orgasm left his body, his head returning to reality. His manhood becoming flaccid as it slid out of my mouth, my throat throbbing in slight pain as I stood up, clearing my throat before I spoke.

"I would like to see her try." I said simply, turning and grabbing my clothes and retreating to Kendall's bathroom and closing the door behind me.

I know this isn't going to end well, this whole doing each other yet we're just friends, if that but I couldn't find the want to regret what had just happened.

After all I'm a teenager right.

I'm already fucking sleeping with him, literally.

We do reckless things and I guess I have just got to learn to have fun, starting from tomorrow.

There was an unstoppable small smile of victory on my face when I had changed and walked back into Kendall's room, noticing that his clothing articles were not strewn all over the floor anymore as I put my things in my bag.

Kendall was already pretty much asleep, the events of what just happened and Gustavo disrupting his sleep finally getting to him. He looked serene while he was sleeping, at peace. Not focusing on flirting, singing or not getting kicked out of the Palm Woods. Already, over four days I had had the most hectic time and the most stressful and spontaneous time I have ever had in the past year.

I couldn't help to anticipate and fret over what the next four days would bring me

/

I blinked as I woke up from my slumber. I glanced at Kendall, he was sleeping soundly still from when I had found him last night, the peaceful look still present on his face. I disentangled our legs which were the only things that had been touching and sat up on the bed, stretching as I did.

My throat was throbbing painfully from last night's activities, something I had been expecting after how rough Kendall was in all honesty. Least I got my point out to him.

And it wasn't any major damage; I would be able to cope with the throbbing as it would fade eventually.

I walked over to my duffel bag, taking out low waisted dark blue denim shorts that were rolled up on the leg, a plain light blue button up and a dark brown thin belt. I closed the bathroom door as quiet as possible, quickly stripping and putting on the plain, simple, white lingerie. I shrugged on the blue shirt, buttoning it up until I had a small 'v' of cleavage, rolled up the shirt sleeves to my elbow and tucked the shirt into the low waisted shorts, slipping the belt through the loops allocated around the denim and buckling it up.

**(AN: As usual, the outfit is on my profile : ) )**

After I had cautiously put my things away, -afraid I would wake Kendall with one hear-able noise- I picked out my make-up and straightners plugging them in and setting them on the table adjacent to the bathroom so I could look through the doorway as I did my hair.

By the time I had finished it was 10am. I had gone for a sleek look for a change, not killing my hair's roots by backcombing viciously and I had applied little make-up to how Camille had. –Though adding more eyeliner-

I had managed to slip out of Kendall's room without causing too much of a problem, putting on some plain black flip-flops as I stood out of the door. I walked down the hallway to be greeted with Logan, sitting on the orange couch watching some random morning new show.

"Morning." I chirruped to Logan, sitting next to him, he was already changed and an empty cereal bowl suggested he had been up for a while; he was wearing dark jeans a black t-shirt and a grey cardigan.

I was happy that the orange couch was back and all of Gustavo's things must have been moved out of the apartment. Freedom at last.

"Hey, milks in the fridge cereals in the cabinet next to it. Bowls are under the sink." Logan said simply, flashing me a friendly smile, I nodded thanking him and getting up to follow what Logan had told me.

"Good sleep?" I asked to make conversation as I crouched to pull out a bowl and a silver, metal spoon.

"Did you?" I raised my eyebrow and turned around from where I now was –at the fridge- to give Logan a questioning look, his eyes were at the TV. I shrugged to myself, taking out the chilled milk and placing it on the counter as I glanced over the choice of cereal, settling for a childhood favourite- Froot Loops. I poured in a small amount in the bowl; my throat already agitated so eating a lot of rough textured foods wouldn't really help it. It didn't hurt to speak, just a little when I swallowed so I was going to have to wait until the Froot Loops went soggy.

"Yeah, didn't you?" I persisted, wondering why Logan wouldn't answer such a simple question. I put away the milk and closed the cabinets walking over to sit down next to Logan again.

"Well, until about 3am there were noises in the apartment." Logan said airily, still staring at the TV even though it was the ad break.

"Was there, I didn't hear any." I said through a mouthful of cereal.

"Really? Because they were more like grunts and they were coming from Kendall's room." I started to choke on the Froot Loops, coughing violently as Logan just grinned at me, giving me the 'know-it-all' smile. Each cough hurt more as my throat constricted painfully.

Fuck.

"Really... Nothing weird could be heard in there last night." I said when I finally cleared my throat, my face red with embarrassment and the fact I nearly died and Logan didn't lift a finger to help me.

I could've died!

"Sure." Logan chuckled, picking up his bowl and walking over to the kitchen. This is so unbelievably embarrassing. Not once, but twice Logan has had this little talk with me.

"So... What's going on today?" I asked, desperately trying to change to conversation unable to sit through the awkward silence with overly peppy newsreaders filling up the background noise.

"Well we have to go to the studio anyway because of the new song that Gustavo should have written by now and probably record it. So pretty much a whole day at the studio." Logan shrugged, placing his things in the dishwasher.

"Morning everyone." I turned my head around to see Carlos with his signature helmet, ready for the day. A happy smile planted on his face as he walked over to Logan, getting his breakfast.

"Hey Carlos."

"Morning!" James cam strutting into view, looking his usual groomed self, a wide smile placed on his face as he walked over to the fridge, Logan walking back over to me and coming to sit down.

"What we doing today?" Carlos asked through a mouthful of Lucky Charms, following as Logan had to sit on the orange couch.

"Studio for Gustavo's new song." Logan told him, pulling out his phone as he did, must have a new message. "Echo, you're coming too. Griffin wants to talk to you, alone."

Great.

I would rather watch Big Time Rush have a recording day and listen to the songs that want to make me stab myself.

Hey, just cause... 'Things' are going on between me and Kendall doesn't mean I have to declare myself a fan or a super fan of Big Time Rush.

"Morning." Kendall walked in wearing dark blue jeans, chequered red and white shirt, unbuttoned to show a grey t-shirt underneath and a grey beanie.

Beanies are more like condom hats...

Jesus, do they all get up at the same time or something, it's uncanny how they have just walked in one after the other.

"Morning." Carlos and James mumbled through eating as Logan gave me another one of his looks, raising both of his eyebrows at me as he caught me staring at Kendall's ass.

In my defence Kendall Knight had a sexy ass.

"Have a good sleep?" Logan asked much to my discomfort, gluing my eyes to the TV, watching Kendall's secret smile from the kitchen as his response.

"Yeah, good to have Gustavo out of here."

"Oh, I bet." I discreetly elbowed Logan for that, causing him to be winded and a winning smirk brightening up my face.

"What's on the agenda today?" Kendall asked as I kept my eyes off of him so Logan wouldn't have anything to embarrass me about.

"Studio for Gustavo's new song, Griffin wants to talk with Echo." Logan said simply as I finished my bowl, standing up to walk over to the kitchen, brushing past Kendall as I did. I gazed up at him, he just grinned as we walked past each other. Logan gave me a scrutinizing look and Kendall sat down where I had been sitting as I placed my stuff in the dishwasher.

"Don't you guys think it's awesome that Echo is Griffin's daughter, I thought Griffin was his surname?" Carlos exclaimed as he took one last huge mouthful of his Lucky Charms, grinning to everyone in the room, I scoffed loudly, shaking my head causing eyes to look at my facial expression of distaste towards Griffin.

"Believe me; it's not _awesome _that I'm Griffin's daughter. Besides, his real name is Arthur Griffin Kimberleigh. Everyone just calls him Griffin." I rolled my eyes at how everyone calls him Griffin; I had never seen anyone call him Arthur.

"Ooh, touchy. Hey Kendall, is she on her period?" My eyes flew up to Carlos, glaring at him slightly though he only showed an innocent expression. Logan coughed to try and cover the laugh that had bubbled to the surface while Kendall just smirked while he chewed on his cereal, James just reading some Man Fashion magazine, stroking his hair like a cat as he did.

Bastards.

"Yeah Kendall, I'm sure you know." Logan quipped not bothering to hide his chuckle at all.

"What time do we have to be at the studio?" I asked Logan, giving him a glare when his amused eyes met my icy blue ones.

"11:30."

"Well then, let's go or we'll be late." I said, trying with all my might to change the conversation topic of what it was most likely ended up to fall upon and trying to get to Rocque Records. I'd rather face a talk with Griffin then this.

"But I haven't finished my breakfast." Kendall protested as I urged Logan up, literally pushing him out the door, James next. Carlos just ran out the room shouting 'It's her time of the month!' as he did, closing the door behind him in fear I would go out and rip his head off because you know, that's what girls do when they're on their periods, rip people's heads off and turn into cannibals... completely fucking normal behaviour for me anyway.

"You only have about three mouthfuls left I think you can live without that much." I told him, rolling my eyes and folding my arms as Kendall stood up, placing the bowl on the coffee table, forgetting about it.

"Jealousy brings out the best in you." Kendall smirked as my face decorated itself with a slight tinge of red, what I did last night was completely out of character for me, I wasn't someone to get jealous.

"Please, I wasn't jealous of her." I said, turning to walk to the door trying to get out of the confrontation I really didn't want to have, Kendall's hand clasped around my wrist which effectively stopped me from walking out.

"Don't deny it. Either way last night was great." Kendall said, pulling on my wrist slightly so I would face him, the numbing in my throat reminding me how rough Kendall was, though I'd never act like a pathetic girl and tell him that he had hurt me.

With one look into his bright forest green eyes I pulled my wrist out of his touch and walked out of the apartment, catching up with the guys who had made a slow decent down the hallway towards the elevator.

They were talking about the anticipated new song that Gustavo had written for them, betting on what it would be about and things along a similar line.

By the time Kendall had caught up we were all in the elevator, I went back into how I should be, not bothering if he stood next to me or not, not bothering what he did or what he said.

Neutral feelings towards him?

And now I'm acting like I really am on my freaking period.

/

"Dogs, harmonies for 10 minutes as a warm up, Kelly will observe. I'll show you the song then. Go!" Gustavo shouted as soon as we walked into his office. Kelly ordered the guys into the practise room, telling them which song they were going to practise after harmonizing. I looked at Gustavo.

He looked stressed, I mean he was so happy go lucky when he was at the apartment and I had never seen this expression on his face, he was rubbing his cheeks with his palm, staring down at a piece of paper.

"Uh, are you okay Gustavo?" I asked quietly, stay put where I was standing; opposite him while he was sitting down at his expensive shiny desk.

"No Cat I'm not! I haven't finished this song and your daddy is going to be here in 10 minutes to talk with you and then listen to the song!" He nearly screamed at me, the stress clearly getting to him.

"Maybe I can help." I said hesitantly, Gustavo still intimidated me but he didn't seem that bad, the fact that he treated Big Time Rush like actual dogs made me smile.

"I don't think so, what are you going to do?" He asked angrily as if I wouldn't make a difference to his song, a challenge.

Just like last night...

Another challenge I was determined to succeed at.

"Give me that paper and sit at that piano, I am your boss's daughter and you're in need of help." I said seriously to Gustavo, my lips in a firm straight line as he looked up from the half destroyed single sheet of paper.

He seemed to be shocked at my change of behaviour but got up nonetheless, passing me the paper as he sat down at the piano and I stood next to him.

"Sing me what you got." I said glancing over the lyrics, not really surprised that they were about wanting to be with a girl, it always entailed that fan girl factor, the thing that they love in songs.

Gustavo started to play the piano and started to sing.

"_I promised I would be there  
>I swear I'm on my way<br>I know you may not hear me  
>But that's the price I'll pay<em>

And I don't know  
>how I would ever go<br>all alone walking on my own

Like angels, you were floating to me  
>and that's how it should be<p>

'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
>I don't wanna pay for things unspoken<br>I just wanna reach with arms wide open  
>Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are..."<p>

Gustavo was a talented man. He could play the piano amazingly and sing pretty well too. Even though he wasn't the kind of person I would picture writing these songs.

"So after the main part of the chorus with the pattern of Big Time Rush's song you want another interchangeable second chorus if you get what I mean to add to that. Then I'm thinking a bridge area so you have the contrast another verse still in the contrasted tempo or dynamics and then back to the chorus?" I asked simply as I examined the lyrics again, sticking them in my mind and thinking of new lines that would still be within the mood of the song.

"That's exactly what I need, how did you-"

"I was forced into singing a few years back as you can imagine and I still have music lessons at school. I'm not stupid." I interrupted him, smiling slightly as I had taken him by surprise with my knowledge.

Maybe Gustavo wasn't really that mean as he made himself out to be.

"So you've got: _I just wanna reach with arms wide open_-"

"Wow, you can't sing!" Gustavo said loudly.

Gee, thanks.

Bastard.

Okay, maybe I am tone deaf but I was trying to help him here, I'm not a freaking miracle, I shouldn't really belong around here. I can't dance. I can't sing. I can barely act.

"Look, I'm trying to help. So the last line is- Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are..." I spoke the lyrics in the style of the song giving up on singing knowing that I would probably cause Gustavo severe hearing damage if I continued. "How about if you kept everything exactly the same in the way you played the piano and just added another verse but in the same style as the chorus, as I've said like an interchangeable chorus. And as you're talking about all this wanting for a girl and how sincere the first person is in this song you have to add a time element. It's like writing. You have a start, middle and an end. In the start you use topic sentences and introductions to what you main points are going to be about which is the verses and then you have the middle. Now, the middle is where most of the action, drama, romance and tragedy happens, the storyline comes out and the story actually comes alive in a world of its own; it starts to have a theme. You've began your theme with an element of time, emotion and actions. As it's the chorus you have to carry on with those themes, so for the time you could have- 'I don't wanna watch the world keep changing' that's ten syllables, so it practically the same as the first line of the chorus, see where I'm going?" Gustavo just stared up at me, his eyebrows shooting up nearly touching his hairline as I explained the logic and using the song as the way I wrote seeing as I had planned to become an author writing I guess was something I was passionate about.

Gustavo lunged forward, grabbing the piece of paper out of my hands and running over to his desk to pick up a pen, sitting back at the piano and scribbling down what I had said.

"Keep going." Gustavo said his pen positioned at the page waiting for more words to come out of my mouth.

"Uh, okay. So you're next elemental theme was emotion. Fan girls breed off guys who sing about their feelings and their hearts mostly if they are singing about them or whatever. So using that as the point of creation for the next lines you could use 'When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking.'" Gustavo wrote down what I had said word for word.

I finally felt of some importance, all I had done this week was fucking nothing apart from causing havoc so actually doing something useful boosted my morale immensely.

"Keep going!"

"Okay! Um and then you have action and if a guy is upset I guess they get stressed really easily like you just have and they do things unintentionally so if you use 'Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing.' As the third line and then jus repeat 'Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are.' That will give you an easy follow up to the bridge." Gustavo wrote down my last line and then played the piano, going over what I had come up with.

"That's perfect though now I just have five minutes to finish the REST OF THE SONG!" Gustavo starts to worry again, the creases on his forehead a major sign.

"Look, it's easy to do the ending, most of the time it's the easiest part. Seeing as at the start of the song you have the whole promise thing so maybe you could interpret that into the first bridge. Look-" I pointed to the first set of scribbles. "If you change that around, change it from the future to the present you'll have 'I promise you I wanna be there. I'm gonna be there.' As the first two lines. Do you want the words to rhyme?"

"I JUST WANT TO FINISH THE SONG! FOUR MINUTES LEFT!"

"Okay! Jesus! Just add the element of question if you are in a hurry so 'No matter what happens. No matter how tragic.' And there you have the first bridge, for the second contrasting bridge."

"THE CLOCK IS TICKING LOUDLY!"

"Yes! Use that! 'The clock is ticking. The world is spinning. Our lives are passing us by.' And then go back into the chorus and you're done!" I said quickly all in one breath.

"Ah, Echo, you came." Gustavo and I both turned to see Griffin standing there with two of 'his people' that went basically everywhere with him. "Let us talk in here in privacy Gustavo, it will take about ten minutes and then we'll all sit in the recording studio next to the practise room. I want to see a full song and dancing." Gustavo sprinted out of the room as soon as Griffin had spoken.

Good luck Gustavo.

* * *

><p><em>14 Reviews for next chapter? : )<em>


	12. Beach House Beginnings Part 1

_Thanks To:_

_**BigTimeFan50  
>HelloGoodbye<br>BTR33  
>erikam20<br>bigtimerush lover33  
>Goddess of the Sands<br>KittenPowerFLW  
>kendell lover<br>AllForCarlosBTR  
>goddess of the sands<br>child who is cool  
>ProudBTRushed22<br>BTRloverXxX  
>BigTimeRusher4ever<br>BeccaJane590  
>XxXSethIsSoMineXxX<br>Rockaholick  
><strong>__And __**EndlessAlibi**_

_For reviewing _

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to your lies<br>Welcome to goodbye  
>You see the big world<br>Through small town eyes  
>Welcome to the point<br>The point of no return  
>Let the past ignite and memories burn<br>I say  
>Welcome to wherever you are."<em>

_Welcome To Wherever You Are- Ten Second Epic_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to AllForCarlosBTR for the ideas for this chapter : )<strong>_

Griffin murmured incomprehensible words to his people and close the door behind him as he walked in, pointing for me to sit on the piano leather seat. I sat, crossing my legs looking up at the bright aqua eyed man.

"It's settled. Asha is going to move in with me and your mother in three days. Have you found another place yet?"

Three days. I only had three fucking days to sort everything out!

That's 72 hours.

I was in deep shit.

"Not exactly." I mumbled.

"Well then, when you come and move in with us we will have lots to talk about, now. About your job-"

"Yeah... I got fired."

"Well, pick what industry you want to be in and you'll have a job."

"I don't want to be in the industry at all Griffin. I can't sing. Can't dance. Can't act." I said folding my arms defiantly.

He just doesn't get it. I can't be in any of those industries because I fail at all of them!

"I'm sure you can do one of those, anyway. This is not what I came here to discuss. I would like you and just you to come back to the house and spend a night there."

Was he fucking insane?

"No."

"Just think about it, it will give you a taste of what you can have, the possibilities of-"

"I have been supplying my own life for two years. I'm not going to love you because you have a big house or give me lots of money. I'm not a pathetic little girl who can't live in society."

"Now, now Echo. I don't doubt that you can live by yourself but I am trying to take responsibility. Your mother is on a business trip so she's not home. I want you to come with me, come home. Just for one night. I want to make up for all of those lost days. I _want _to be a good father, just give me a chance." How can I be so crap at acting when it feels like he's being completely false with me, lying to my face?

No, he wouldn't risk the fact of our non-existent relationship to be put in jeopardy again.

He was trying. And that was all I had ever wanted.

"One night, no more. I'll speak about what I want to speak about. After today I still have three days to find somewhere else to live and you have a deal."

"Fine. Asha has already seen the house and is so excited about moving in; I could show you what could be your room."

"I don't need 'could be's' I don't depend on anyone else. I'm an individual."

"I know that and I respect that. We will leave as soon as I'm finished-"

"No, I will go back to the Palm Woods and get some pj's and you can pick me up at 5pm."

"But that isn't-"

"You said a night at your house, not a day." I told him, standing up to signal I didn't want to talk about anything else. "Shall we go and see the new Big Time Rush song?" Griffin nodded and turned around, opening the door for me as I walked out.

His people immediately flocked him, standing behind him like life preservers. No words were spoken as I knocked on the recording room door and not the practise door.

"Echo, Mr. Griffin, sir. Come on in." Kelly smiled to us as she opened the door; I reluctantly walked inside and took a seat next to Kelly, Griffin standing a comfortable distance away from me.

The guys all stood in a line, facing the recording room, clear nervous smiles upon each of their faces.

I sent a reassuring smile towards all of them, I may dislike them in their music wise but as always; I like their personalities. All of them are completely different to what I had expected and stereotyped Big Time Rush to be... Apart from James, he was the perfect example of what I had thought all of them would be like, but I know James isn't all about pretty hair and Cuda products.

"Okay then boys, let's here the new record." Griffin said behind me, clasping his hands together in anticipation.

Gustavo and the guys nodded, Gustavo hitting the button and the guys getting ready.

_Kendall: I promise I would be there_  
><em>I swear I'm on my way<em>  
><em>I know you may not hear me<em>  
><em>But that's the price I'll pay<em>

_And I don't know_  
><em>how I would ever go<em>  
><em>all alone walking on my own<em>

_Like angels, you were floating to me_  
><em>and that's how it should be<em>

_All: 'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_  
><em>I don't wanna pay for things unspoken<em>  
><em>I just wanna race with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are<em>

_I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_  
><em>When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking<em>  
><em>Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing<em>  
><em>Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are<em>

_Carlos: I promise you I'm gonna be there_  
><em>I wanna be there<em>  
><em>No matter what happens<em>  
><em>No matter how tragic<em>

_Logan: 'Cause the clock is ticking_  
><em>The world is spinning<em>  
><em>Our lives are passing us by<em>

_All: 'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_  
><em>When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking<em>  
><em>Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing<em>  
><em>Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are<em>

_Take a shot in the dark..._

That was a pleasant surprise. I think that the one song I have listened to that I haven't instantly hated, only because of the fact it sounded a lot more rock then most of their other songs and the fact that I had came up with some of those lyrics.

The dancing and singing was pretty much perfect considering they only had ten minutes to prepare everything, I think they did well.

Kelly clapped enthusiastically, whooping at them, Gustavo folded his arms, leaning back into his chair. His lips were twitching and he was nodding slightly, a man of many emotions. Griffin clapped as did I, smiling at the guys slightly.

"Good job Gustavo, the song is great. I'll be keeping a close eye on Big Time Rush. Goodbye." Griffin made his way out, not needing to tell me he would be at 2J at 5pm because I knew he would be.

As soon as Griffin had gone the guys started to celebrate, jumping around and fist bumping.

"That was a... okay performance, but IT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER! Dogs, you're all done for the day now get out of my sight before I change my mind!" Gustavo barked out dismissing the guys.

As the guys all wandered out Gustavo turned to me, giving me some respective nod as a show of appreciation, Kelly gave him a look and he sighed loudly.

"Well done for what you did today Cat, you could've watched your favourite band crash and burn but you helped me write a song... Thank you." Whoa, whoa, whoa... favourite band?

Hell no.

A thank you seemed hard for Gustavo to say so it only made me feel like I had actually earned respect instead of going from some randomer to some randomer who has a very rich dad.

"Uh... You're welcome... hey Gustavo, why do you call me Cat?" This had been nagging me since he had called me cat, do I look like some four-legged feline? I sure hope not.

"Because, Cat's really _can't _sing."

I feel appreciated. I know I can't freaking sing, what do you expect? Me to run in here and be like 'Check me out! I can sing I can dance and I can act; let's do a duet with the best boy band ever! Then I can go on tour with them and then we can do a movie together!'

No.

"Gustavo." Kelly gave him a disapproving look; he met her eye for a few seconds then sighed, again.

"They may not be able to sing but they are independent and don't need training... no matter how annoying they are sometimes." I'll take that as I compliment, and I know what is going to make Gustavo mad at me by saying one little thing, I went to walk out the door but faltering just before I actually went out of sight.

"By the way Gustavo, I helped you because you needed help, not for Big Time Rush. I hate your boy band." I told him merrily, giving him a cheesy smile before skipping away towards the guys who had been waiting for me.

"Palm Woods?" Logan asked looking at the guys for confirmation we would be going back to their apartment before I would have possibly the worst night of my life.

Harsh or not, you can probably tell I'm not a girl for feelings or actually being a girl, I hate the thought of crying all the time, laying my emotions on everyone and getting into something pointless.

So far I've done all of the things I hate.

"Can we take the limo instead of the taxi?" Limo? They had a freaking limo and they've been car-pooling me around in rentals and taxis?

"To the limo!" James raised his index finger towards the ceiling, a big smile on his face.

"I pick window seat!" Carlos shouted.

"No, I do." Logan said.

"Boys, boys, you both know that window seat is mine!" James made a run for the elevator, quickly followed by Carlos and Logan, all fighting for something pointless... a window seat, did they want to stick their heads out like an actual dog did in a car or something?

As the elevator doors closed Kendall and I hadn't moved from our spot yet Carlos, James and Logan were having a brawl inside the small box lift, shouting and screaming at each other.

"Don't you want a window seat?" I turned to Kendall he shrugged, his beanie still on his head.

"Not really my thing. What you wanna do when we get back to the Palm Woods?" I scratched the back of my neck as we walked towards the elevators.

"Uh, well Griffin is actually coming back to pick me up at 5pm... I'm spending the night at his house; tell Debra I'm sorry for missing dinner again."

"You're not looking forward to tonight?" Kendall asked, pushing the button for an elevator.

"What do you freaking think? I'll be in a house, on my own with a man that's like a stranger to me. Tonight has the ingredients to easily be the worst night of my life." I sighed, folding my arms as the elevator closed with me and Kendall inside it.

"I could always hop through the window." Kendall grinned at me, raising his eyebrows at me.

"As much as I don't want that to happen I think I'll just call Camille or something." I said, completely rejecting Kendall yet he didn't seem fazed at all.

It's like he has two personalities.

The first one, the pervert that is always around and you can't get him out.

The second one, the sensitive and caring guy that you see once in a blue moon.

"Ouch, that hurts." Kendall placed his palm over his chest as the elevator doors finally opened, we both walked out towards the exit.

"Sure it does."

"You know Griffin promised us that if one of our records go platinum we can spend the day at his beach house?"

"Invite me when it happens, I'll show you how to party, pretty boy."

/

I love limos, they are absolutely amazing. I had a major fan girl moment while we were in the limo, though the fan girl-ness was for the limo. I was pushing buttons I probably shouldn't have and sliding around on the seats into an unhappy Logan who sat next to an unhappy James who sat to a screaming Carlos who had his head stuck out of the window.

That limo had fluorescent lights, a disco ball, corndogs and a fucking microwave in there!

When we got back to the Palm Woods James, Carlos and Logan all started to play on their Xbox 360, in a world of their own.

Kendall kept commenting and chatting to me as I borrowed one of his bags for the overnight stay. He constantly spoke pervert-ily, especially when he got a glimpse of my underwear as I packed them.

Kendall then went and played video games with the guys while I spent an hour with Katie and Asha. Katie, for a ten-year-old was unbelievably independent and I realised what was wrong with Asha those few days ago. She wasn't being snarky or smart-assed. She was trying to follow Katie's example and become independent. She was actually starting to act her age instead of a seven-year-old.

Katie was genuinely funny, telling me all the things she had done to the guys as pranks and what she had done to help them get this far. I was surprised at how much the guys had to fight for Big Time Rush to stay together as a band and to continue to make music.

I had a chat with Debra, thanking her for everything she had done within letting Asha stay and feed her and not even complain about how I was never turning up to dinners or ever actually coming and saying thank you to her. She seemed to completely understand telling me things like she understood about how freaked out I was with finding my father under awkward circumstances and then she told me to look at tonight as an opportunity; a gateway to the next small step within Griffin and my 'relationship.' Finally she finished of the motherly talk by asking me what meant more to me, my head or my heart. Reality or the complexity of the heart and the emotions and feelings it entailed. I told her reality straight away, she gave me a knowing smile and nodded just telling me to look at what I had done and which I relied on more.

Griffin came when I was sitting with the guys, watching them play on the Xbox, not really paying any attention, Debra's whole 'head or your heart' thing had really thrown me off what I was focused on. I didn't even know what she was referring to yet just the four words echoed inside my head.

"Door!" Carlos exclaimed, jumping up and throwing down his controller, bouncing over to the door and pulling it open. "Hey... Mr. Griffin, sir!" Carlos took a few steps back as Griffin strode into the room, his eyes falling upon me.

"Ready?" Griffin asked his hands were clasped behind his back in a business manner and he still had a suit on. I let out a small, unnoticeable puff of breath in reluctance, getting up from the couch and grabbing the overnight bag.

"Guess so. Bye guys." I waved at the guys who had paused their game. My eyes strayed to Kendall; his viridian eyes caught my aqua ones. Somehow, Kendall could tell how uneasy I was with this sending me a reassuring half smile as I backed away towards the door.

"Bye Carlos." I had fully turned away now and Griffin had walked out into the corridor. Carlos gave me a huge smile and said goodbye himself but before I walked out I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder to see those green eyes.

"Are you excited?" Griffin asked ignorant to the fact that I already felt lonely when the apartment door of 2J closed.

"Do you want an honest answer?" I asked as he held his business stance as we walked down the hallway and into the elevator.

"Echo." Griffin warned sending me a disapproving look at me. I ignored it and pushed the lobby floor with my free hand.

"Do you expect me to be?" I challenged, wishing the elevator would just not leave floor 2.

"Of course. You're going to love the house. Instead of going to the actual home I'm taking you to the beach house."

Beach house?

"...Beach house?"

"Yes, it's our second home on the coast of Miami."

"Second house? Miami?" I could only splutter out fragments of the sentence as Griffin explained where we were going. Kendall had mentioned that if one of Big Time Rush's songs made platinum they would be able to spend the day at the Palm Woods.

"Are you excited now?" Of course I freaking am! You're taking me to a beach house on the coast of Miami!

"It's warming up to me." I said coolly even though I was freaking out inside my head. The elevator doors slid open mechanically and Griffin walked out and I followed.

"It will take about 20 minutes to get there." Griffin told me as we walked past the pool.

/

The ride to Miami was agonizing. I sat in the limo next to him in awkward silence as Griffin tried to make conversation for some of the ride but giving up in the end from my short answers.

"This is it." Griffin announced as I clambered out of the car to meet heaven.

It was beautiful!

It looked so modern and so expensive.

"Damn." I said as Griffin lead me towards the front door, my hands were shaking in excitement as he opened the door leading to shiny wooden floor and a large kitchen with an island in the middle. I dropped my bag and looked around the place in wonder, running like a little kid into the next room. I had never seen anything like it.

The rooms were huge and everything was overly decorated. I nearly fainted when I ran outside and was face with a whole load of steps down onto a private beach instead of a backyard with the ocean waves lapping onto the sand peacefully.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Griffin was now standing next to me as I stared out onto the beach, I swallowed loudly and nodded.

"Amazing." I uttered, unable to take my eyes off the way the sun seemed to be disappearing into the ocean as sunset neared.

"Let me show you to your room." I finally took my eyes off the scenic view in front of me. Griffin's eyes were filled with joy at my show of appreciation towards the beach and the house. I nodded, following him up to some ebony metal swirly stairs in another room that were panelled with glass instead of wallpaper or windows.

Even the upstairs was freaking incredible.

There were 5 bedrooms and the bathrooms for each bedroom was pretty damn out of this world. The bathtubs were more like fucking Jacuzzis.

In total it took an hour for me to see the whole house. Griffin and I chatted along the way and Kendall was right, he really was a nice man.

He spoke about Asha with such love it hit me like a tidal wave, he told me at how they had ice cream and went to the park. The way he told me the things that they did honestly made me want to be Asha for a split second.

In his home, he acted completely different. His posture was different, his walk was different, his facial expression was different and his tone of voice was different. It actually made me feel like his daughter instead of some business partner.

"Here's your room, I'll let you settle in. Do what you please I'll go and make dinner." Griffin smiled at me as he pointed to the room. Turning and walking back down the stairs.

I wandered into my room, my eyes lit up instantly. The room was just fucking unbelievably... the house was...

I couldn't explain how fucking perfect the house and the room I was staying in was. The bleached oak wooden flooring glinted in the sunlight that seeped through the glass wall on one side of the room. There was a simple fluffy white mat on the floor and a white wardrobe stretching round the L shape of the other walls. A white vanity and counter on the other spare wall and next to that was a white wooden double bed with black simple sheets, the bed was opposite to the window so you could wake up to the beach.

I ran and jumped on the bed, giggling to myself as I bounced slightly as the bed cushioned my fall. I was in love with this room. I threw the overnight bag on the edge of the bed and pulled of my iPhone while walking towards the glass wall, staring out onto the blissful view.

I scrolled down my contacts until I reached who I was aching to talk to.

"Echo! How is the place?" The voice on the other end asked instantly.

"Camille, how did yo-"

"Logan told me, I'm at their apartment now, hold on, go on face time." I pulled the mobile away from my face as Camille and Logan appeared on the screen. Logan waved at me and I smiled at him, waving a hello back to him.

"Oh my fucking god. This place is insane." I exclaimed to them, still not believing how private and epic the house was.

"Show us!" Camille begged, I turned my phone instantly, showing them my bed and my room.

"This is the room I'm in tonight... Check out the fucking view!" I rushed out excitedly, turning my phone to show the view of the beach outside.

"Oh my-"

"Damn!" Logan said cutting off Camille's sentence as I flipped the iPhone around so I could see them. I grinned at their envious expressions.

"You're one fucking lucky girl, this is Griffin's house? Show us some more!" I giggled, walking out of the room as I began to wander over the top floor showing Camille and Logan as I did.

"This is _one _of Griffin's houses. This is his beach house." I murmured to them, walking around each of the rooms a huge grin on my face when I occasionally angled the phone back to my face.

"Fucking hell Echo. I'm jealous." Camille said to me through the phone as I made my way towards the stairs. "Oh my god, that whole wall is made out of glass!" She gushed out as I pointed my phone towards it.

"I think this is the beach house you guys get to spend a day in if one of your songs go platinum Logan." I said to him as I walked down the metal steps, my footfalls echoing of each one.

"I really want to be there." Logan said with want clear in his voice as I made my way around the downstairs briefly showing them the best bits of the house but letting them see every room.

"And here is the kitchen, where Griffin is making dinner." I announced as I stepped foot in the large kitchen. Damn, something smelt good in here.

Griffin turned around from the oven, his suit jacket and tie off, the top few buttons undone on his shirt and the sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

"Hi, Mr. Griffin." Camille said as I held the mobile up in front of his face.

"Sir." Logan greeted, Griffin's reaction to the whole thing surprised me.

"Ah, Logan. This is the Miami beach house. Perfect for people who go platinum on their songs. I was just making lasagne." Griffin smiled lightly to the phone, pointing towards the oven which the delicious smell was emitting from.

"I'm just gonna show them the outside, I'll be on the beach." I told Griffin, announcing my leave. I turned the phone away from him and walked towards the exit of the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 Echo." Griffin called out to me in a fatherly way as I left the room, spinning the phone round to my face to see that Logan had disappeared and it was just me and Camille now.

"I'm in the elevator, going back up to my apartment." Camille explained to me as I stepped into the dream outside. The sun had dropped more into the horizon and it was only a matter of time until it had the perfect picturesque moment even though it was already pretty damn perfect.

"Look at this Camille." I told her, showing her the beach and all of the wooden deck steps that lead down on the golden grains of heaven.

"Dear god. I am amazingly jealous even fucking more now. Jesus Christ!" Camille gasped as I panned the iPhone around the whole view outside until switching the focus point back to myself and walking down the decked steps as Camille and my conversation continued.

"I love this place." I told her, a big cheesy smile on my face. I honestly felt like a princess in her castle and I'm not one for those shitty fairytales.

"Your dad seems so nice." Camille said smiling. She had one thing right.

Griffin at work and Griffin at home seemed to be two completely different people. He was so much more relaxed and smiley that it shocked me dramatically. We hadn't argued and I've been here for well over an hour even though that hour was spent touring the house.

I guess this is where I see Griffin in his true colours and I like the colours that are being visualised.

"Yeah, he's acting completely different from when we were at Rocque Records and I like that." I murmured to her, half way down the deck steps it was like a freaking marathon just to get down all of them.

"Well yeah because he's the big boss so he has to uphold his authority." Camille said wisely to me, she seemed to now be in here room sitting on her bed.

"I guess you're right." I told her as I finally reached the beach, thanking god that I had worn flip flops today.

"Seriously, you are one fucking lucky girl!" Camille said excitedly as I showed her an up close view of the beach, strolling around slightly showing her the gentle ocean.

I smile and closed my eyes briefly at the soft breeze at my face and the smell of the salty ocean making me smile to myself in harmony.

"So, Kendall's missing you." I rolled my eyes as soon as Camille said it, switching the phone instantly back to my face and giving her an 'are-you-serious' look.

"I've been gone nearly 2 hours. Hardly something to miss." I quipped at her. Camille gave me a one sided sneaky grin to me as I made my way towards to ocean.

"He looks like a lost puppy it's so cute."

* * *

><p><em>15 reviews for next chapter : )<em>


	13. Beach House Beginnings Part 2

_Thanks To:_

_**sambonesays  
>BTRFLWD<br>child who is cool  
>GreyLionDiva<br>OhMyJamesMaslow  
>AllForCarlosBTR<br>erikam20  
>BTRloverXxX<br>bigtimerush lover33  
>BeccaJane590<br>haelie  
>dark chocolate thunda<br>anonymous reviewer  
>BigTimeFan50<br>HelloGoodbye  
>XxXSethIsSoMineXxX<br>BadLuckGrl13  
>ProudBTRusher22<br>kendell lover  
>DoubleRainbow<strong>_

_For reviewing_

_**116 reviews, fucking hell! Thank you!**_

_A lot of you have been putting forward a lot of Kendall/Echo scene ideas and I assure you that I will do most of them but it may take a while to get into the story._

_This chapter was a little rushed so I'm sorry in advance!_

_But it is an important chapter. : )_

* * *

><p>"<em>There's a girl, there's a girl, there's a girl, there's a girl<br>And she's down by the river  
>In her own creepy world there's a girl, there's a girl<br>And she's down by the river  
>It's time to consider<br>That baby is a sinner  
>She'll wash away your sins (Wash away your sins)<br>She'll wash away your sins (Wash away your sins)"  
>Bubbles- Biffy Clyro<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I've been gone nearly 2 hours. Hardly something to miss." I quipped at her. Camille gave me a one sided sneaky grin to me as I made my way towards to ocean.<em>

"_He looks like a lost puppy it's so cute."_

"Camille, I say this in the nicest way possible; shut the hell up, you're freaking delirious."

"You're the one who's delirious! Logan and I agree, you're so freaking stubborn it's untrue! You both have feelings for each other can't you see?"

"No. Because we don't have feelings for each other. I'm not one for 'feelings' and all that girly sentimental crap." I dead panned, slipping off the plain black flip flops and walking into the ocean's water until it covered my ankles, strolling in content along the line of the water.

"So you're saying that you do all that stuff you've done with Kendall normally?" Camille challenged, raising her eye brows expectedly grinning at how a light red decorated my cheeks. Regardless, is shook my head and pursed my lips slightly.

"It was an in the moment feeling..." I trailed off; blushing at the memory of the pleasurable moments I had had with Kendall.

"You cannot be freaking serious Echo! I swear, look at the way he looks at you. Look at how you freaking look at him, honestly it's a little sickening how he stares at you like your the sun and how you stare at him li-"

"I don't stare at him like anything."

"You even admitted you're attracted to him."

"Physically."

"Oh please, there is definitely something there."

"But we're opposites!"

"Opposites attract."

"Stop being so goddamn smart!"

"I want you to finally see how much you like him!"

"I like all the guys!"

"I don't see you humping James."

"Shut the hell up!"

"You're only saying that because you know I'm right!"

"Look, he has a load of fan girls that want him so why-"

"Ah, so it's jealously."

"What? No!"

"You think he'll go parading off with a fan girl and you think you'll get hurt. You don't want to love because you _think_ you'll get hurt."

"_Love? _Love! No, no, no. I don't even know the concept of love we are not fucking in love!"

"Why won't you go out with him?"

"I've been out with him."

"You know what I mean! Become exclusive, you know boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Because he hasn't asked me."

"So you're saying you would if he asked you?"

"No, Camille we wouldn't last an hour without strangling each other. Well me trying to strangle him."

"Stop being so fucking stubborn! This is what I meant by you actually _being _stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn I'm being truthful."

"But everyone can see the looks you give each other."

"Yeah, we look at each other in the eyes like normal people."

"STOP BEING SO FREAKING STUBBORN!"

"Truth hurts."

"Even Debra can see something going on."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You spoke to Debra?"

"Maybe."

"You spoke about me to her?"

"Maybe."

"Bitch."

"Look, all I'm trying to point out is you and Kendall seem... comfy with each other-"

"Comfy? How the fuck are we-"

"Do you want me to recap your certain _experiences _with him?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Look, you know there is potential there-"

"Yeah enough potential I have at becoming a fan of Big Time Rush."

"So you see where I'm coming from."

"First of all no. secondly, I am no fan of Big Time Rush."

"But you don't hate them."

"But I don't like them."

"No, you love them, love him."

"You better sleep with one eye open when I get back to the freaking Palm Woods."

"I'm sure Kendall will keep you occupied."

"Oh, that's it I'm gonna-" My sentence cut off completely when my iPhone screen went black, Camille's face disappearing from sight.

She hung up on me!

As soon as I get back to the Palm Woods that bitch is dead.

I groaned loudly, muttering curses to my phone as I slid it into my pocket and walked away from the ocean water, suddenly having no interest in it.

What the hell was she going on about?

Kendall and I would never work out as a couple. I still dislike his music and he -well all of the guys- seem so dedicated to it, I would hate to get in their way and become some dead weight in their lives.

Maybe Kendall and I have chemistry but that chemistry is all physical, I honestly can't last a day without strangling him, last time I checked that's not really relationship signs. I think it's just a sign you want to kill the douche.

Then again he does have an amazing body and even though he's got the same amount of facial hair as a hairless cat he does have a tattoo.

However, he's an absolute dick and has a massively perverted mind. And, he might not even be into me!

Oh my god, why am I acting so prissy over it?

I don't care what he thinks about me... right?

"Ah, Echo. Glad you're up here. I was just about to come and tell you dinners done." Griffin's voice brought me away from my pathetic thoughts, realisation dawned on my face and I nodded noticing the two square plates of lasagne on each plate that were allocated where we were both supposed to sit- opposite each other.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I mumbled making my way over to the chair that I was closest to and sitting on it, picking up a fork as my elbow lay and supported my body as I leaned onto the island.

It smelt damn good, even better now that it was in front of my eyes.

"Are you okay Echo? You seem distracted." Griffin spoke to me as I sat down; I looked up at him giving him the best smile I could muster.

"No, no. Everything is fine."

"You sure... you know you can always talk to me about whatever, I am your father." I do know that you're my dad Griffin, it's not like you dropped out of the sky an hour ago.

I was just being bitchy; his concern for me was quite touching.

Maybe I had completely judged him before I actually got to see him as a father... just like I had with Big Time Rush.

"No, Griffin really I'm fine. Just this house, it's gorgeous." I told him, dipping my fork into the lasagne and bringing it to my lips.

Damn this is good fucking food!

"Yes, it is. What's even better is that Russell Brand has his own beach house next door." Griffin smiled at me, the edge of his marine eyes crinkling as the smile reached his eyes.

"No way!"

"Yes Echo, 'way.'" I guess the wonder in my face was as funny as Griffin trying to be 'hip.'

Damn though, Russell Brand!

He is pretty amazing. I would kill to meet him one day.

"So, is there any way I can go in the right direction to get our father-daughter relationship back on track?" Shock flittered through my body as I swallowed more lasagne, scooping up more onto my fork.

Well that's a direct U-turn from Russell Brand.

"You want a father-daughter relationship with me?" I asked astonished, my eyes going wide.

"Of course I do! I am your father; you don't think I came back just for Asha do you?"

"Uh..."

"Echo." He shook his head disapprovingly as I looked sheepishly at him. "I came back because I hate the decisions I had made when raising both you and Asha. I love Asha." I nodded, looking down to my plate to lift some more food into my mouth. "Echo." I looked up to him when he said my name. "I love you too."

I nearly choked on my food.

To actually hear it from him, like this warmed my heart; made me feel protected, made me feel like for once this was normal and I was his daughter and he was my dad in the mental way, not just biological.

"Thank you, I do too but it's going to take me a long time to actually tell you." I told him, thanking him and letting him down gently. There was no way I was just going to come out and say it straight away, it was going to take time.

"I don't expect you to; I want you to know though that I am not just here for Asha. I'm here for you both and I'm not going to leave again whether you like it or not." He gave me a kind smile at the end to show he didn't mean what he had said in an offending way. "How can I begin to get our relationship back on track?"

"By letting me not come back to live with _her_." I said instantly, halfway through my portion of lasagne.

"Echo, we have mutually agreed. Three more days and that's it, if you haven't found anywhere by then you come and live with us. What other ways?"

"Give me space. Let me act how I have before you came back. Let me worry about my own problems and let me face those problems by myself."

"I will try my best but you're still a minor, remember that." Griffin reminded me as I chewed on the food, nodding to his seemingly mellow reaction.

"And I would like it if you acted like my dad, not just a stranger." I would prefer him to ground me and shout then stare at me blankly, least I know now that the shouting and stuff is just him caring about me. Something I didn't realise he did.

"Alright then. How are you doing at school?" Straight into the fatherly act; these were one of the few questions I really didn't want to answer.

"Okay."

"Failing anything?"

"...No."

"You're right, you really can't act." He joked! Griffin actually cracked a joke and then started chuckling afterwards! I smiled lying wasn't really one of my strong points.

"Told you."

"So what are you failing?"

"Math." I grumbled reluctantly, forking in the food after I had said it.

Seriously what was the point of math? I wasn't going to freaking use trig on a day to day basis and I certainly won't use fucking algebra either.

"We need to get you a tutor." Great, just fucking brilliant. Tutors are either geeks that have lisps and spit on you while you can't understand a word they are saying or they are geeks that are massively pervy and try to touch you up every time you get a question wrong.

"Well I need to move schools; my old school is too far away from where I am planning to stay."

"Where are you planning to stay?"

"You'll find out if I can get in, I promise and yeah, I'll get a tutor."

"Great. Now onto the next thing, as you know I'm the CEO. Do you like Big Time Rush?" Another question that was going to lead into a most likely awkward route, I chewed on my last mouthful of lasagne and then pushed the plate away.

"Define like."

"Well do you hate them?"

"No."

"So you must like them."

"...Not exactly."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate pop bands. Can't stand them. I still can't believe I've been thrown into the middle of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Did Asha not tell you how we got here?"

"No, she was too busy asking me about what I was doing here and when she was going to go home."

"Well, Big Time Rush was doing their signings and Asha wanted to go so I brought the tickets as soon as we saw the advert on the TV. Three weeks later we drove to the signing where there was a whole load of fan girls, the type that holds up banners and screams their love for their favorite band member. There were flocks of girls everywhere all wearing t-shirts to symbolise their love for each of the guys. I sat Asha at a table and got in the queue to buy her a drink checking if she was still there multiple times while I was in the queue. When I came back she was nowhere to be seen and I was having a heart attack. I spent 20 minutes running around the building to see if I could see her, I finally decided to run around the back where I saw her hand in hand with some randomer walking away from me. I thought he was a kidnapper so I ran up to him, shouting and as he turned around I kicked him where it hurts. It turned out to be Kendall..." As I continued to explain everything to him he collected the plates, smiling and letting out a low chuckle when I mentioned kicking Kendall where it hurts. I got up to help him clear up but he just shook his head and put the dishes in the washer and coming back to sit down opposite me again. I, of course left out the R rated scenes and the stuff he didn't need to know about.

"So what you're saying is that you became the VIP's after all of that? You never cease to surprise me Echo. Poor Kendall." He smiled sympathetically towards Kendall, shaking his head as he did.

"Yup, not my fault; I was only doing it to protect Asha."

"And Asha loves Kendall?"

"Last time I checked yes, she loves everything about him; she thinks she's going to marry him."

"Speaking in those terms have you been romantically involved with any of the members of Big Time Rush?" Oh god, I can't lie; I fail at it. What the fuck am I going to say?

"Why?"

"Because if you have been living with four single boys and you are single I can only imagine what might go down."

"Well who do you think I have been involved with then?"

"James."

James, really?

"I can honestly tell you Griffin I am not involved, nor will I ever be involved with James Diamond."

"What about Carlos and Logan?"

"What about Kendall?"

"Echo, you kicked him in his pride area, I doubt anything would go on between you two because of that." But how wrong you are Griffin, wrong you are.

"Well I'm not interested in Logan or Carlos, besides, I see Carlos and Logan like brothers and Logan has a girlfriend."

"Oh, I see. Well the time is... 9pm, you can go and do whatever you want."

"Thanks Griffin, this talk was nice." I smiled genuinely at him before sliding off of the stool and make my way outside to the sandy paradise I was beginning to get attached to. As my flip-flops clapped the deck steps I slipped my hand into my denim pocket, pulling out my mobile and immediately going to my contacts.

Camille's face popped up on the screen smiling evilly at my angry face.

"Dude, seriously. You hung up on me! We need to talk firstly I do-"

"Guys, Echo is on the phone!"

"Echo! Hey!" Carlos shoved Camille out of the way smiling goofily at me and waving enthusiastically at me. As much as I loved Carlos I wanted to strangle him right now just so I could strangle Camille.

"Hey Carlos."

"Camille and Logan said that you were at a beach house."

"Yeah, I am."

"Well can I se-"

"Are you talking to Echo?" A distant voice asked.

"Hold on a second Echo. Yes, I'm talking to Echo; she's at a beach house!" Carlos said, being his usual adorable self. Footsteps pounded on the floor on the other side of the phone and James' face appeared on the screen.

"Really? Any beach babes?" He asked eagerly, smiling perversely at me wanting to see some model miraculously walking down the beach.

"No James because it's a private beach."

"Damn! I can't wait till we go platinum; lemme see!"

"Hey, I was talking to Echo first!" Carlos exclaimed shoving James out of the view of Camille's phone. I heard a crash at the other end and Carlos started laughing.

"Oatmeal face again? Carlos you bastard!" James whined in the distance. Next thing I know the mobile is on the floor and all I can see is the guy's apartment ceiling as more tumbling could be heard along with shouting between James and Carlos.

"Guys?" I asked as I slipped out of the flip flops again, sitting down on the sand to stare at the serene ocean and the clear night sky though keeping my iPhone in front of me waiting for someone to come and pick up the electronical item hoping it would be Camille.

"No one puts oatmeal on James Diamond and gets away with it!"

"Too bad Gustavo did then."

"Oh, bring it on Carlos." The shouts and scrambling noises in the background continued as Camille's phone got left, abandoned in their apartment.

"Guys? Hello?" I asked, hoping I would just have someone to talk to. Wait, who eats oatmeal at this time on night..?

"Echo, hey."

"Camille, there you are!" I said over the ruckus and noise in the background as Camille's face appeared when she picked up the phone.

"Here I am."

"Walk into a place where Carlos and James aren't fighting!" I frowned at her as she gave me another one of her smiles, seeming to move as the sounds of the fighting teens got more distant until I heard a door click.

"Camille what are you doing in here?"

"Echo is on the phone." Camille said to someone, her smile widening into a grin as she skipped in whatever room she was in, sitting down as another face appeared next to hers.

"Kendall." I smiled at him, even though it had been about three hours I was missing his eyebrow invaded face, his shaggy hair that couldn't decide if it was blonde or brown and his smiles.

"Echo, you've been gone less than four hours and Kendall is already moping in his room alone."

"I am not." Kendall said to Camille defensively. She just rolled her eyes at him returning her attention back to me.

"So, Echo. What did you wanna talk about again?" Camille asked with a coy smile on her lips, referring to the earlier conversation we had mostly about Kendall where she hung up on me.

"I just wanted to tell you... it's great out here though I miss you lot already." I made up along the way.

"We miss you too." Camille said, deliberately looking at Kendall in the corner of her eye to suggest that he had missed me the most.

"We have to go to the studio tomorrow for the whole day." Kendall said.

"I'll get Griffin to drop me off there."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Kendall, uh, Camille can I talk to you alone." I asked, drawing my attention to Camille. She sighed reluctantly and got up, walking out of Kendall's room and I think she went into Logan's.

"Hey Logan." Camille said.

"I said alone."

"Yeah but Logan is in on this anyway." I rolled my eyes, she made it sound like it was mission freaking impossible! She jumped on the bed as Logan's smiling face came into view.

"Oh Echo, do you know we have to be at the studio tomorrow at like 1pm?"

"Yeah I do Logan, Kendall just said."

"We have a new song called I Know You Know, I get to rap in it, wanna hear some?"

"Tomorrow." Camille cut out my answer, turning back to me. "So when are you going to stop being so damn stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn."

"You denying it is being stubborn."

"Camille is right Echo, there is something going on between you and Kendall. You'd make the perfect couple."

"Couple? Please! I don't want to be his girlfriend."

"Your words say no, but your eyes are saying yes." Camille quipped. This was not fair; I was getting double teamed here.

"But-"

"No buts, it's painful to watch you two deny what is blatantly there."

"I barely know him."

"There's not much to know about him anyway-"

"What Logan meant was give it some time, just stop following your head and follow your heart." That's what Debra had advised me to do though Camille was telling me to.

I didn't even know what my heart was telling me to do; I had never been in one of these situations before.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore, see you tomorrow." I said simply, hanging up and throwing my mobile on the sand next to me, groaning in frustration loudly. I rested my elbow on my knees and buried my hands in my hair trying to fix the mess in my head and the yearning in my heart.

/

I woke up naturally the next morning to the sunlight streaming through the fancy glass windows. I checked my mobile and groaned.

7am, really?

Well there was no way I was going to get back to sleep now, fucking great.

I dragged my reluctant body out of bed and slipping on my clothes for today; a simple black tank, white ripped denim shorts and black pumps.

The place was still foreign to me as I quickly fixed my hair into a messy, loose style and applied my usual make-up while putting everything back in the overnight bag, making the guest bed and going down the charcoal coloured metal swirling steps downstairs.

"Griffin?" I called out loudly multiple times as I walked into the kitchen though checking the many rooms on the way to see if he was in there-he wasn't.

A piece of white paper on the island of the kitchen caught my attention; I walked over to it and picked it up.

_Echo, needed to go to Rocque Records sorry it was urgent. Need you to be ready by 8am._

_I have a surprise for you._

_Griffin._

_P.S Pancake batter in the fridge_

Great, so even when we spend the time that we've lost together he still manages to disappear off to his work, typical.

What annoyed me was that I hated surprises; I couldn't stand them just because I didn't know what was going on and I wasn't in control and the fact that I fail at cooking anything, how Asha ate some of my diabolical cooking I will never know.

Nevertheless my stomach groaned, signalling that it was hungry and I would have to us what was available, even if it would end up burnt to a crisp.

I pulled open the large, pristine white fridge and grabbed the bowl of batter in there, closing it behind me. The frying pan, spatula and oil was left out by the side of each other for me, obviously from Griffin. I turned the gas on and poured on a generous amount of oil, hoping for the best as it started to heat up.

I poured in the serving of batter, watching it for a while, poking at it often with the spatula.

I dropped the spatula on the counter as my phone went off.

"Yes Camille?" Her early awakened face came onto my screen. She seemed to be happy and joyous even though it was far to fucking early to be up.

"So what's it going to be, your head or your heart?"

"You're still on about that? Camille; Kendall and I don't suit. We never have and we never will."

"Oh god, not this again. Do you know Kendall hasn't even spared a girl a glance since you've made your entrance at the Palm Woods?"

"And?"

"He likes you, you like him simple!" She stated loudly, starting to get frustrated at my difficult self. I rolled my eyes as I walked back over to the fridge, pulling the door open and grabbing some orange juice, finding a glass and pouring it in.

"Yeah, we do like each other only as- shit! Camille, I'll call you later." I said hurriedly, throwing the orange juice blindly back into the refrigerator and abandoning my phone on the island as I ran towards the stove.

My fucking pancake was on fire!

"Oh, no, no, no! Shit, shit, shit! No pancake, noo!" I shouted at the inanimate object, trying to fan at the flames but then realising I was feeding it oxygen I groaned.

What the hell should I do?

As a last resort I grabbed the frying pan and threw it in the sink spinning the cold water tap on full blast. I sighed in relief as the fire hissed, signalling its defeat and dissolving away as the rivets of water crashed against the fiery hazard.

"Two years away and you can't even cook a pancake." A stern voice sniped behind me. I froze, my body going rigid as the hairs of my neck stood up and I gripped forcefully onto the frying pan before letting go and turning around.

Only one person had that tone of voice...

* * *

><p><em>16 reviews for a very tense next chapter : )<em>


	14. New Job

_Thanks to:_

_**BigTimeFan50  
>DoubleRainbow<br>HelloGoodbye  
>BTR33<br>tigerlilyweasly  
>Godess of the Sands<br>AllForCarlosBTR  
>bigtimerush lover33<br>BTRloverXxX  
>kendell lover<br>erikam20  
>Anonymous reviewer<br>NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore  
>Lulu1996<br>hansrach  
>ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood<br>BadLuckGrl13  
>child who is cool<br>actingsingingslashwritingdiva  
>ProudBTRusher22<strong>_

_For reviewing! : )_

_**I know this is going to be a confusing chapter but just go with it.**_

_**I can't believe a lot of you guessed who the voice is!**_

_**Review at the end please**_

* * *

><p>"<em>You hate what I am<br>And everything that I say  
>I'm what you wanted to be<br>You saw yourself betrayed  
>You can't have my life<br>And everything running through  
>You will never be me."<em>

_The Blackout- The Fire_

* * *

><p>"<em>Two years away and you can't even cook a pancake." A stern voice sniped behind me. I froze, my body going rigid as the hairs of my neck stood up and I gripped forcefully onto the frying pan before letting go and turning around.<em>

_Only one person had that tone of voice..._

"Lisa." I said, bracing myself for whatever twisted word game and abuse I was going to receive.

"Lisa! Lisa?" The woman before me laughed dryly, her silver eyes narrowed at my face as I made a big mistake by looking at the medusa in the eyes. "I am your mother! Treat me with respect you disgusting rat."

The woman in front of me was my mother, the one person in the world I truly felt hatred towards, my disliking for Big Time Rush not even being able to compete with the anger and the hate that began to seep into every fibre of my being.

She had not changed a bit.

She was about 38, her long bleach blonde dyed hair with horrible ratty extensions falling on her fake Double D boobs which were held up in a skimpy floral playsuit. Her skin was bordering tangerine and heavy make-up filled her face.

To sum it up quickly, she was a tramp.

"Oh, so you're playing the silent treatment with me then?" Her eyes flashed with anger and her heels clipped the floor as she strutted around the island up to me, she was a short woman normally around 5ft 4 but with the heels she was exactly my height.

Pain exploded on my cheek as my head snapped to the side; I had been slapped, this wasn't unusual it happened before I left two years ago.

"You think you can prance away with _my _daughter for two years, probably doing prostitution because your worthless little piece of shit can't do anything else." I kept my eyes level with her cold, metal ones as my face returned to look at her in the eye. I kept my ground, ignoring how my mind screamed to run away from my living nightmare in front of me.

"You know what they say, like mother like daughter." I had barely even finished the sentence before she punched me in the eye, her wedding ring that I couldn't stand scraping painfully against my skin as she pushed my body into the edge of the island.

I yelped in pain as my body collided with the sharp marble edge. It crushed the skin of my back, jabbing against it hard as my legs collapsed under me from the way she pushed to me so I actually fell into the island.

I slid down onto the floor, cupping my eye and wincing, trying not to show that ultimate weakness she wanted off me; the thing that made her feel dominant.

"You've always been a letdown, you don't cry out in pain worthless bitch. You don't feel the pain because your scum off of my shoe. You're unable to be human because you're a fucking disgrace. Now listen here whiny skank. I have a friend coming over in an hour so you are going to call Griffin and tell him to pick you up early. And stop cupping your eye like a prissy bitch, I didn't hit you hard enough to leave a mark, you're just too weak to face pain. Get your stuff and go, NOW!" I scrambled away from the woman I was scared of, hated and despised. I was determined not to cry, I knew I wasn't going to as I ran upstairs and pulling out my phone checking my eye in the mirror knowing that she was sneaky and wouldn't hit me so it would leave a mark, that's how she got away with it back then.

"Hello?"

"Griffin, can you come and pick me up early, I'm ready." I said, zipping up my overnight bag and standing up to sling it over my shoulder ignoring the constant throbbing in my back as I did.

"I was coming early anyway, I'm just round the corner and did you find the pancake?" I walked out of the room without sparing a glance, wanting to get away from the bitch from hell and into one person's arms that I craved the most right now.

"Yeah I found it, thanks. I'll meet you out the front." I told him, hanging up quickly, shoving the electronic technology into my white denim pocket, hurdling down the stairs, thankful to see that she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I walked out of the house, closing the door behind me lightly; slamming it would signal that she had won and would only anger her more the next time she did it. By the time I had reached the end of the quite long drive that only seemed to contain Griffin's expensive Ferrari and not hers Griffin's limo was waiting for me.

I wrenched open the door and threw in the overnight bag getting in the limo with a thud, easing myself into the soft leather as I closed the car door, smiling through the pain in my back –what I had used to do quite a lot- at Griffin.

"So you said you had a surprise for me?" I asked Griffin, eagerly trying to get my mind of the increasing intensity of pain and actually wanting to know what the 'surprise' was.

"Ah, yes. Well, we will be at the studio in about 10 minutes; Larry is going to drive incredibly fast and take the roads that are destitute. Let's just say I have got you a job." Griffin smiled at me brightly.

Griffin got me a job! Thank god, least there's one thing that's not going to make me crippled or angry.

/

"Okay then, here's your surprise. Echo, meet Lola and Lana, they are sisters." Griffin and I were now standing in the Rocque Records practise room 10 minutes later.

Two young girls stood before me. They both had dark skin and looked similar. One had curly hair falling around on side of her shoulder in black clinging leather skin tight top and a low cut round neck red top that had arms that ended just above her elbow and that clung onto her tiny frame. She was also wearing a moderate amount of make-up, big gold hoop earrings and a large statement gold coloured necklace; she was clearly the dominant one.

The other one stood a little behind her, her hair was similar to mine but sleeker, shorter and I had more of a side fringe. Her hair was dark brown and she wore a black leather jacket, a white tight top and clinging leather leggings.

This was ridiculous, these girls looked around 15 and they were wearing skin tight things and the dominant one was clearly wearing a heavily padded push up bra.

"I'm Lola, she's Lily. Please to meet you band mate." Lola said stepping forward –she was wearing huge heels for a 15-year-old- giving me an attitude stance thing giving me a half of a lip twitch.

Whoa, whoa, whoa... did she just say _band mate?_

"Um, I'm sorry. Did you just say band mate?" I asked frowning a little as Lola and Lana both rolled their eyes as me. Lola folded her arms and looked up at me.

"Yeah I did, you're the back-up singer."

Did she just say _singer? _

"Echo, Griffin! I see you have met Lola and Lana." Gustavo announced, walking into the room, Kelly following him.

"Well then, I will see you later Echo. I have to go now and do some business." Griffin said excusing himself and walking out.

What the?

How?

Why?

"Gustavo, you know I can't sing." I said as soon as Griffin had left.

"I know, but Griffin has already signed you to this so you're a member of Cat's Crew." Griffin signed me to this, like I was some contract. Fucking great. As well as worrying about my backbone which seemed to be crumbling by the second I have to worry about freaking covering up how I can't fucking sing.

Kill me now.

"First of all, you need a wardrobe change." Kelly said clicking her fingers. Suddenly I was being shoved by foreign and strange hands into a changing room as clothes were loaded onto my arms before the doors closed.

The people didn't leave though.

Before I could even protest the women pulled of my tank, replacing it with a tight, low cut V neck white top that was exactly the same as Lola's but in a different colour and a V neck. My shorts were nearly ripped off my body and shoved into some really, really, really fucking tight leather leggings that clung onto my body like leeches onto skin. The worst thing was that the leggings had rip after rip on the front thigh area going all the way down to my shins on both legs. My pumps and socks were wrenched off of my feet as another randomer came in and started to furiously pluck at my trimmed eyebrows. Another woman came in adding more make-up to my face as my feet were forced into gladiator like high black heels. A black leather studded, fingerless glove was shoved onto my right hand as fake eyelashes were pressed onto my eyes and I was pushed into a seat. The woman continued to do my make-up as another woman who had dressed me began to backcomb my dark chocolate hair, working with how it was already straight. She finished by adding a red streak and the make-up woman finished by adding a load of metallic eye shadow and nude coloured lipstick.

I barely even had time to look at the end result before the hands pushed me out of the changing room and back into another room that was set up for a photo shoot; cameras, fancy lighting and white background in the room.

I stumbled in disorientated as the hands and the strangers finally left me when they had delivered me in front of Gustavo and Kelly, next to Lana and Lola.

"Echo, you clean up nice!" Kelly said smiling at me as I shook my head, brining myself back down to Earth.

I look like a tramp!

"Cats, we are going to take photos of you all to put up on the gallery outside. Lana, you're the dancer. Lola you're the singer and the dancer. Echo you're the rapper and the eye candy." Before I could launch into a row about not wanting to be eye candy the three of us were ushered onto the white background.

"Echo, don't worry okay. You're not the centre of attention and you won't ever be singing. You and Lana stand slightly behind Lola and give us attitude or I will get Griffin and Lisa here!" Gustavo shouted at us as the photographer picked up the camera.

The threat of bringing back Griffin was enough to make me go into role, let alone the fact he mentioned her.

She was the demon, the plague of my body.

"Lola, fold your arms and look dominant, Lana smile and put one arm on your hip and Echo, you look beautiful darling! As you're the older one of the group I want you to give me a cat's claw and a sexy look." The photographer told us the vision of what he wanted, with the thoughts of Griffin and her coming and having to speak to me I was willing to follow anything that they asked; I mean, these were just photos and I was not the singer of the group... I was the thing I hated, the arm candy, easy on the eyes and only on the eyes, the airhead and the one who is just a good fuck but nevertheless I followed his instructions and pouted as I raised my right hand behind Lola, clawing it like a cat, putting the other arm on my hip and letting one leg bend forward.

The photographer took one picture and he declared he was done –which I couldn't understand how- putting down his camera and praising us, saying he would have the picture boarded up in 10 minutes.

"Right, Cats, into the practising room where we can practise the dance moves, singing and your roles some more." Gustavo barked at us, pointing to the door, I followed after Lola and Lana as Gustavo and Kelly walked behind us, standing opposite the three of us when we walked into the practise room.

What the hell is going on? It's quite fun though...

A man danced into the room, he was wearing black shades, a gold headband and a dance outfit, making dramatic moves with his body.

"Girls, this is Mr. X, the dance and performance specialist." The man made an X shape with his arms as he scrutinized us all, nodding at our image before stopping on the far left where Lana was.

"Lana, the youngest one at 15. You're the innocent one yet you still have the attitude. Show me a fierce walk." The man asked, jumping out of her way as she walked confidently, one hand on her hip as she walked to the end of the practise room and back, X nodded once again, moving onto Lola.

Even though this was really freaky... it was kinda fun. I mean I got a free makeover and look incredibly sexy and confident, something I haven't felt in ages even if I have to be eye candy. If I was going to be forced into this, I was going to have fun with it. It's only one day, right?

"Lola, you're the commander! I want an X-cellent, dominant walk. At 16 you're the sassiest."Mr. X put emphasis on the X. I was shocked to find out Lola was 16, she certainly didn't look just a year younger than me, but she acted like it though. She strutted confidently, both of her arms on her hips and her face in a composed, dominant manner. For the third time, X nodded and finally walking over to me.

"Echo, the oldest at 17. You are the se-Xy one. The confident one; you're the bad girl- a rebel. I want you to walk normally but put an extra swing in your hips, make yourself se-Xy; draw attention to yourself." I nodded; I guess I was a bit of a rebel. There was one thing I needed to prove to myself in my mind; that I was worth something and I did have a talent for something, I needed to show myself and her. I walked forward, swinging my hips in the most seductive way I could muster not minding walking in high heels. X nodded once more.

Looks like this bad girl was going to show her true sexy colours.

If this is what it's like being in a band, count me in!

"Right, now with the dancing. You all need to dance in heels..."

We spent an hour –mostly because I was failing at the dancing- going over a routine to the song music we were going to sing to. I felt immensely proud when I finally got the dancing right after countless times of stumbling and messing up I could dance something rehearsed without killing myself! The dance was only about 2 minutes long as well.

"The girls are ready in this department X thinks." X said as we finished the routine, by now I was used to the heels and to the tight leggings, I was beginning to feel confident and sexy.

Fucking insane I know.

"Cat's, your picture is up. Check it out and then get into the recording studio!" Gustavo's voice boomed as Lana and I followed out Lola each of us doing our specified walks.

"Lana, Echo. Remember I am the leader and you both follow me on the decisions and the attitude." Lola said simply as we walked up to our poster.

I ignored the want to protest against her, she was the lead singer and the lead of the band and I certainly didn't want to be. The thoughts were shoved out of my head as I saw the picture of us three. It was perfect, my confidence boost was overwhelming and I felt ready to take over the world. The original white background had now been changed into the eyes and fur of a leopard to symbolise the Cat's Crew. I still was puzzled why it was Cat's Crew I mean none of us are called Cat...

"We look great girls." Lana said smiling up as the poster. Lola nodded, giving me a genuine smile.

"Echo you look damn sexy!" She joked, the dominant and icy exterior melting away to a friendly girl before my eyes.

Since when was she so friendly, she seemed to have the same fucking evil look as _her._

"Thanks." I smiled back at her regardless as we made our way into the recording studio where Gustavo and Kelly were sitting, they handed us each lyric sheets and then told us to get in the recording booth.

We spent a good half an hour learning who sang what and having singing lessons –well I had singing lessons. I didn't actually sing a lot, I did most back-ups that could be tweaked to sound better and the fact that Lana was singing with me as back-up made me sound ten times better. I had learnt my rap. Rapping was way easy; I could totally make a living off of it!

I was enjoying this even more.

"From the chorus girls." Gustavo tapped the talk button as he spoke, the music filling the headphones as we began.

"_We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_We could be onto something so good_  
><em>Tell me that your mine<em>  
><em>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'<em>  
><em>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'"<em>

The music cut off, Kelly was smiling and Gustavo smirked.

"Ladies that sounded amazing."

"What is that?" A girly voice asked in the corner of the room, Gustavo and Kelly turned as my eyes caught on the four guys.

Shit.

"And why are they singing our song?" The guys asked in unison. I felt bad instantly as they all said it. Letting my eyes appreciate Kendall's beanie and tight long sleeved shirt that he had pushed up his forearms.

"That is Cat's Crew. The new girl group and it's not your song, it's theirs." The guys looked in disbelief as Gustavo pointed at the three of us standing in the booth. Lola smirked at them, folding her arms.

"Wait, Echo?" Logan asked, scrutinizing my face to check if it was me.

Shit.

"Echo has been signed by Griffin to this song, she's in Cat's Crew; inspired the name. So from this moment onwards Cats don't mix with Dogs unless they are in packs- together, or by my command." Gustavo said to the guys. I couldn't bring myself to look at any of the guy's faces at this moment, it was too unsettling and I didn't want to see their reactions.

"Kelly we need to talk." James said, grabbing Kelly from her chair and disappearing out of the room, I went to walk with them but Gustavo shook his head.

"Cats don't mix with dogs! I'll be right back to go through the song once more." Gustavo told me firmly then getting up and walking out.

"Echo, girl. You are a member of Cat's Crew. Not Big Time Rush, don't go after them. Did you see the dirty looks they gave you when they noticed you? Don't waste your time, you have to be serious about this because this is our big break, our dream and we can do this." By the time Lola had finished the not so peppy pep talk Gustavo came striding back in.

"Let's go Cats." Gustavo said instantly, the music pouring into the booth as thoughts filled my head.

"_We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know you've got my heart pumpin'_  
><em>I know you know we know we've got somethin' right<em>

_We're two of our kind_  
><em>So let's party like it's 99, yeah<em>  
><em>I know we've got somethin'<em>

_Woah, oh_  
><em>We got something so right<em>  
><em>Woah, oh"<em>

"Once again girls, that whole run through was great! Meet you in the practise room for dance rehearsals in five." Gustavo told us as we finished the song. Lola nodded, leading us out of the room and into the hallway.

I sighed looking at the floor suddenly feeling uneasy and indecisive about the whole situation.

"Seriously Echo, let me and Lana have our dream. This might not be yours but it's everything to us-" Lola began as soon as we walked out only to be cut off by a nearby voice around the corner.

"Keep out? This is our studio because we can sing way better than them and their poster is stupid!" The girlish voice that was starting to agitate me insulted the three of us. Lola immediately walked forward, Lana and I following after her doing our walk as we rounded the corner.

"A-hem." Lola and Lana said as the same time. They both had their arms on their hips and Lola stood slightly in front of me and Lana. I just stood quietly next to the two of them.

Thanks James, you make me feel so much better...bastard. I don't particularly want to do this!

The guys all turned around from our poster to face us with guilty looks. I looked up at Kendall who stared at my figure, shocked at what he saw now he had witnessed the whole of my outfit. I could see the blatant lust in his eyes but I stayed quiet as Lola spoke, both her and Lana raising their index fingers.

"One, this is going to be our studio soon." She said, using that index finger in a circular motion to refer to floor. She and Lana both raised another finger. "Two, we sing way better than you... apart from Echo." The guys chuckled at the insult towards me.

Is everyone just insulting me today?

Me being me, I took this as a challenged and joined in on Lola and Lana's little insult game.

Anger and the want to prove myself once again took a hold of my body. I was going to show the guys what a bitch I can be.

"And Three." I said stepping forward, holding up three fingers to the four guys. "Where's your poster?" I asked rhetorically, smirking and raising my eyebrow as Lana and Lola did some mock actions to go with what I said.

Take that fucking assholes.

"Logan." James said immediately.

"Well, they are girls and seem a little younger than us so beating them up is not an option." Came Logan's logical reply. Lola and Lana waggled their finger back and forth while I just folded my arms and smirked at the guys.

I was going to prove to Big Time Rush and to her that I was worth something and that's a fucking promise.

"Accept defeat and welcome them to Rocque Records?" Logan asked Lola and Lana nodded simultaneously.

"Tell Gustavo to give us back our song and we'll think about it." James said.

"Forget it." Lola and Lana both said.

"Well we are better dancers than you." Carlos told us, the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Which is very important in music videos and is how we are going to win our song back. Plus with Echo as a dancer I'm surprised you're all still alive." Kendall smirked.

Oh no he didn't.

They are all fucking going down now!

"Girls, let's show these Dogs what we got." Lola said to us, pointing to the practise room as we all turned. I made sure to sway my hips to show the douche bag Kendall what he was going to be missing out on.

They didn't follow and we didn't bother, we carried on our dance practise for 20 minutes. Gustavo and Mr. X stood opposite us watching as we all perfected every move my determination pulling me through my barely functioning brain.

When X and Gustavo were finally satisfied X tapped he stereo pause button.

"They dance better than Big Time Rush and they will X-cel in a music video." X said, once again emphasising the X as we smiled at the praise he gave us.

"Great ladies, take a break and take a look around the studio which could be yours." Gustavo said pointing at the three of us while X showed some cat claws on the way out.

As soon as they had disappeared Lola turned around and Lana and I stood back a little. Lola slammed both hands onto the piano behind us making an off key horrible noise. Somehow, I wasn't surprised to see Big Time Rush all pop up shouting in protest, holding onto their ears.

Take that bitches!

"Looks like the cats-" Lola started.

"-are taking over the dog house." Lana finished while I added a cat claw symbol with my hands before walking out with the girls.

We walked out into the game lobby room and started to play on the soccer table as the guys followed us a few minutes afterwards. We completely ignored them as they all sat down on the white couch set whispering to each other until Kendall spoke up.

"We are Big Time Rush and we can totally take two 15 year-old-girls... And Echo." Lola stopped the game and turned so she could face them while Lana and I looked up at them.

"You can't hit us." Lola and Lana quipped. The guys rolled their eyes.

"We know." All of this speaking at the same time was starting to get a little annoying.

"Just give us the song back, it was ours first. Plus we have an awesome idea for a video with villains and spaceship and-"

"No, no, no. This song is going to be taking place in an alley with dancing, explosions and it's going to star us, not you." Lola said dramatically as Lana gave the guys a dirty look. I stood there neutral, just folding my arms and standing there.

"Yeah, well this song has a rap in it and only Logan knows what's what." James piped giving Lola a victorious look as Logan clicked his fingers, pulling out a black pair of shades and getting up, walking towards Lola.

"Check it!" He said, they guys started bobbing and moving to the words Logan began to rap behind him even though they were still seated. "Don't wanna get nasty, this is how it rocks, this is Big Time Rush's house not a kitty litter box. You got the girlish charm but it 'aint nothing cause we rock this place and put... posters... on the... wall eventually. Chicki Chicki WHAT!" Logan announced at the end pulling of his shades challenging Lola. The guys gave Logan defeated looks and Logan looked sheepish. "Too much pressure okay!" He protested.

"Echo, do your thing." Lola said turning to me. I was surprised I had been included in this but strutted over the Logan anyway stepping right into his face.

"Listen up now cause this is how it goes. This is the Cat's house now and not the stupid 'bros' I mean it when I scream it and I don't need to read between it cause you know that we always attack it. Big Time Rush is going to end up like..." I couldn't bring myself to say the rest of the rap to the guys. Logan had retreated to sitting down again now.

"Boys in the Attic, just another distant memory on the wall." Lola finished for me. I raised my eyebrow at the guys when they all stood up, ready to fight.

"You can't hit us." Lola and Lana said causing the guys to reluctantly sit down again.

"Let's go girls." Lola said, leading us out. Kendall and I glared at each other as we walked out and away from them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not expecting that?<strong>_

_**Well I feel like a bitch for writing such an unrealistic chapter in my mind but it turned out better than I had imagined... after I rewrote it three times**_

_**19 reviews for the next chapter it gets better, I promise : )**_


	15. Time To Open Your Eyes And Your Heart

_Thanks to:_

_**actingsingingslashwritingdiva  
>whatIfeel<br>anonymous reviewer  
>BTRloverXxX<br>erikam20  
>GreyLionDiva<br>ObessiveBigTimeRushFan  
>ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood<br>tigerlilyweasley  
>child who is cool<br>BigTimeFan50  
>Chocohalic50<br>DoubleRainbow  
>HelloGoodbye<br>BTR33  
>bigimerush lover33<br>socoolio  
>kendell lover<br>BadLuckGrl13**_

_For being badass reviewers! _

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm gonna break down these walls (down these walls)<br>I built around myself  
>I wanna fall so in love (so in love)<br>With you and no one else  
>Could ever mean half as much<br>to me as you do now."_

_All Time Low- Walls_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I was gonna upload this Saturday but I just couldn't contain myself, the little kid I am inside<br>This is what you get after I watched so many romance films and ate my own weight of chocolate.**_

_**Enjoy!  
>: )<strong>_

We walked into the bathroom; Lola sat on the long counter as Lana went into a cubicle to actually go to the toilet.

Maybe this was a bit drastic but the guys think I'm useless. I am going to prove them wrong; besides it's only one song and it's not like they are going to just disappear if we do beat them.

The only thing was the sexual tension between me and Kendall which had tripled in amount. I couldn't say anything to him without Lola and Lana and I certainly couldn't have any fun with him. His piercing eyes only making it harder for me not to jump him.

I pushed the dirty thoughts that were entering my mind away from me. I jumped on the same counter as Lola crossing over my legs.

"Echo. Once again we know you are close with those Dogs but you've got to toughen up. They think you are worthless but we know you're not. You're spontaneous with lyrics and even though you can't sing that well you can rap pretty well; focus on that because I have noticed something including you and Big Time Losers- you and Kendall."

"What about me and him?"

"Do you two have a relationship?"

"No, why?"

"Because the heated looks he gives you; staring at your ass and body is like watching two forbidden lovers. He wants you and he wants you really fucking bad. The lust and want is pouring out of his eyes. Just be careful of him, don't let him break us up; in fact don't let any of them break us up. We are a group and we stick together."

"I know, there is nothing going on between Kendall and me."

"Well I don't blame him for looking at you like you're a piece of meat, you are looking sexy; have a look in the mirror." I did as she said, not really seeing what the results of the drastic makeover had done. My heels clicked against the tiled floor as I stood in front of the mirror.

I was shocked at what I saw.

Yeah, I had seen my face on the poster but I knew that photos get photo shopped or whatever they do to them. But in front of me was a girl with messy chocolate hair with a single crimson red daring streak. The fake eyelashes brought all the attention to my eyes that were rimmed with the black eyeliner and the metallic eye shadow. My face looked flawless and my beauty mark above my lip had been enhanced to stand out on my peachy coloured skin. My lips were glossy and beige, begging to be kissed. The icy aquatic eyes in my reflection looked back at me in sheer astonishment at my transformation.

That person before me looked perfect. How was it me?

The tight top enhanced my hourglass curves and gave me slight cleavage in the V neck. And the tight leather pants did cling onto my body like a second skin. I turned around slightly to see how everything looked at the back. All I could think about was how the pants had made my ass look bigger than usual but not by too much.

"Wow." I muttered as I smoothed my hands over my face and body just to make sure it was really me who was in the reflection.

As the toilet flushed and Lana walked out smiling at us we heard the guys outside.

"We are going to make sure Cat's Crew are going home with this pitch." It was James.

"Yeah but Echo-"

"Kendall, stop thinking about Echo. Yeah we all think that she looks sexy and was surprised at how she can suddenly dance and beaten me in a rap but you have to stay focused. Don't let her take your dream away." Thanks Logan, make me feel wanted.

"Is everything set up?"

"Yeah, Gustavo is waiting in the practise room, let's go."

I would never purposely take away the guys dream. I can't believe they would think that.

They want a fight?

Cats vs. Dogs.

It's on.

"Let's go." I said simply. Walking out of the toilets hearing the sound of Lola and Lana's heels behind me signalled they were with me.

"They have a pitch. Lana already made one. Take this." Lola threw me a little file that had a pie chart on it. I nodded as we came to the room.

"We can't look at them until we pull out our pitch, we have to crawl in." I looked at Lana with a doubting face as both Lola and Lana got on her hands and knees, crawling in behind Gustavo and Kelly where they silently sat behind them. Lola looked back up at me, using her hand to signal me over. I sighed quietly and hesitantly got on my knees crawling in behind Lola and Lana until I sat next to them. Unable to see any of the guys just the feet of Kelly and Gustavo as we they sat behind a large table that shed the view of the three of us from the guys and being caught.

"We've brought you two here to show you some startling numbers if you decide to sign Cat's Crew." Kendall's spoke clearly and confidently.

"If you look at these projectories carefully you'll see that Big Time Rush's record sales with no girl group in the studio means profit will rocket making Rocque Records an estimated 451 million dollars."

"Impressive." Gustav whispered to Kelly. Lola look and Lana and I rolling her eyes.

"But with two bands in the studio-" James started to carry on from where Logan left off "sales plummet, Rocque Records goes bankrupt and you get so stressed you die."

"Are you through?" Gustavo asked. The guys all laughed together in a sarcastic way.

"We just saved your life." Lola signalled for all of us to stand up.

"But." Lola began as the three of us jumped up I passed my graph leaflet thing to Kelly and Lana passed hers to Gustavo. I faltered slightly as I looked up at the guys; my eyes going wide.

They were in suits, all of them and they had graphs and some stick thing yet my eyes were glued to Kendall. His hair was slightly slicked to the side and the guys looked annoyed when we popped up. As our eyes connected I couldn't believe how hot I was getting just from seeing Kendall in a suit- it was a definite turn on yet the heated look just made me determined to prove the point I wanted to prove.

Even if Kendall looked unbelievably sexy at the moment.

"According to our sales projectories the profit for Cat's Crew will be one _billion _dollars." The guys looked worried as Lola finished her speech, James letting out a tiny yelp as Kelly flicked through the leaflet graph thing I had passed to her.

"Oh and according to this pie chart 'girls rock and boys are stupid'" Kelly said, turning around the pie chart so the guys could see. Anger exploded on all of their faces as the three of us smirked in victory.

"That is so not true!" All of the guys said, pointing at the offending pie chart. Lola slammed down the sales graph she had.

"Yes it is." As soon as she said that we all walked around the edge of the table, bursting into a massive argument where no one could hear what each other was saying. I square up to Kendall next to the girls pointing at him and shouting as he just rolled his eyes shouting back at me. They all suddenly started barking so the three of us started to meow, clawing our hands at them as Gustavo finally had enough.

"STOP! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" By the time he said it for the third time we had all quietened down, just settling at glaring at each other as Gustavo stood in the middle of us. "Now, Cats if you wanna sign on my awesome label you will stop being stupid like the dogs." I crossed my arms and glared at Kendall who matched my anger in his own eyes as Gustavo turned to Big Time Rush. "Dogs, STOP BEING STUPID!"

Kendall looked so- I couldn't even sum up any words.

I just knew I wanted him. Bad.

"Both sides have been warned." Kelly said, getting up pointing at both of us and throwing down the pie chart on the table as Gustavo and Kelly marched out of the room.

We still all stood there, glaring and each other. Lola and Lana folded their arms and he guys mirrored us. I rolled my eyes at them.

"You're not going to stop being stupid, are you?" I asked, directing my words mostly at Kendall, trying with all my might not to want him he way my body was screaming out for him. He rolled his eyes, picking up the pie chart and showing it to us as James pointed to wooden stick at it.

"You've seen the research; haven't you?" Kendall challenged raising his eyebrows at us.

"Whatever just keep your eyes off of our girl Ken-Doll." Lola said, pointing from Kendall to me with one hand. Kendall's eyes zoned in on me as I narrowed my eyes at him.

God that suit and how he was acting was turning me on _so _badly right now.

"Let's leave these mutts girls." Lola announced, turning with Lana and walking out. I hesitated, still staring at Kendall biting the inside of my lip against how much I wanted him right now.

Kendall's eyes didn't stray from mine as the fire grew bigger in the pit of my stomach.

"Echo; let's go. Now!" Lola snapped her fingers behind me as my eyes left Kendall's to look behind me. Lola and Lana were waiting expectedly for me. I nodded to them, sending one more heated look towards Kendall then walking out behind Lola into the game room we were in previously. Lola and Lana went for the soccer table while I just huffed in stress, plopping my body down on the white couches and closing my eyes, massaging my temples for the oncoming migraine.

"Echo, seriously you need to forget about Kendall."

"Big Time Rush are my friends."

"I know they are but I'm talking about Kendall here. There is something going on between you two and you need to stop thinking about him."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't side with us I will call in Gustavo, complain so then he will bring in Griffin and Lisa." I glared at her.

"You're not the boss of me, you're _younger _than me."

"Griffin is the boss of you though and I don't think he would be too happy to find out that his innocent daughter had been doing naughty, naughty things with Kendall Knight."

"How- what-"

"I have my ways now stop acting like a spoilt bitch. Besides, after this has been sorted out Kendall is mine, we are both Alpha's. We suit and you can't do anything to stop it." I wish I had never done this to start with Lola was as transparent as a fucking window.

One second she was sugar coated, sickly sweet to everyone she met and now she was some fucking disaster striking ferociously at me.

"You're a two faced skank." I told her, getting up and storming away from them and into the hallway ignoring the insults that followed my leave.

Why am I so fucking stupid?

I walked around for 10 minutes; thinking my options over and trying to find a way out of being in Cat's Crew. There was no way I was backing up Lola or Lana anymore.

Plus I had a lot of grovelling to do to Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James. Especially Kendall.

I rounded the corner to go in the games area again but Lola and Lana had disappeared, only to be replaced with a huge mess, popcorn and litter everywhere. Furniture turned over. The place was destroyed.

'DOGS RULE!' Was spray painted on one of the glass panelled walls.

Gustavo stood in front of me, shouting at the guys in an angry manner. The guys dropped their spray cans, trashcan and popcorn and bolted from the scene. I was about to talk to Gustavo when a hand latched onto my bicep and pulled me away down the hallway into a crevice.

"Stop being a whiny bitch and put this on." Lola said, throwing me a gas mask. I glared at her; she was wearing a gas mask and so was Lana.

"Why the fuck should I?" I seethed at her.

"Because Big Time Losers are going to throw a stink bomb in the girl's toilets even though it's really Gustavo's toilet and he should be going in there now, I left the door open so he wouldn't see the label change. We still need to look like we're a girl group even if we have a home wrecker in it."

"Just because Big Time Rush can't hit you doesn't mean I can't bitch and I'm no prissy girl." I spat my words at her, putting on the gas mask.

"Cat's hate stink." Kendall's voice called out around the next corner of the hallway. Lola and Lana marched past me and I followed, staying as far away from the bitches as I could as I peered around the hallway corner.

"So they'll leave the studio when they get a big time whiff of our big time stink bomb." Logan, James and Kendall were all crouched behind the leather couch as Carlos stood at the toilet door, can in his hand. The three guys put their thumbs up to Carlos signalling he could proceed. Carlos nodded and grinned, clicking on the can and throwing it into the toilet, closing the door shut tight as soon as he threw it in.

Carlos started giggling like a girl when the bang of the smoke bomb told them I had gone off. Carlos continued to giggle like a girl as he ran and hurdled over the leather couch, crouching next to Kendall as they all eagerly awaited what they thought was our bathroom.

"I can't believe Gustavo gave his private bathroom to a girl group." Logan said, laughing lightly. Lola and Lana casually trotted like sluts around the corner, I stood as far away from them as possible as Lola hitched one arm on her hip and Lana pulled away the fake girl's sign on the toilet door.

"He didn't." She said in a stuck up bitchy way. They guy's faces fell as the screaming started in Gustavo's bathroom.

"Oh no." Carlos muttered in terror as Gustavo burst out of the bathroom, smoke following him out.

"DOGS, CATS. STUDIO NOW." Gustavo screamed, slamming the bathroom door shut so no more smell could be emitted. Gustavo strode away, coughing and spluttering as he did.

I ripped the gas mask off, pushing it into Lola's arms forcefully and strode into the studio first.

Kelly and Gustavo sat at the head of the table. Gustavo pointed to a chair on the left side where there were three chairs.

"Everybody sit down. I have something to say to all of you." Gustavo said loudly as the cats and dogs filed into the room and sat down. Lola sat next to me and Kendall sat opposite me. I just looked at Gustavo, refusing to look at anyone in the room.

"I love both bands at this table. But I will not go through WHAT I WENT THROUGH IN THE 90's! Now, Cat's Crew is extremely talented, even Echo. They can dance and they can sing amazingly- Echo not so much there. But the Dogs have always stuck by me and I have to do the same, stick with them. No matter how STUPID they are." The guys started celebrating a little, fist bumping each other as Lola and Lana held sour faces, fisting up their palms on the table.

"You girls are all great. And somebody is going to make you stars just not here at Rocque Records." Kelly said in a kind voice. Lola just folded her arms.

"C'mon crew, let's roll." Lola said her and Lana standing up.

"No." I said instantly. If Gustavo was sticking with Big Time Rush then I didn't have to be in this shitty pop band anymore. Eyes flew to me as I glared at Lola. "Lola you're two faced, bitchy, manipulative and you turned me against my friends. I was never a member of Cat's Crew anyway. I still can't dance and I can't sing but I don't care about that. I care about those awesome guys who I judged when I first met. Each and every one of them are sensitive and sweet in their own way. They deserve to stay in this business and continue to make music. I don't need to be kicked around by you." I said, getting up and walking over to the guys who were now standing up with shocked faces from my outburst.

I finally realised what Debra and Camille meant.

Their wise words finally hit home.

Raw emotions hit me like a bomb exploding.

"I'm part of the dog's crew." I said simply, grabbing the back of Kendall's neck with both of my hands and pulling his lips to mine in front of everyone. I relished in the feeling of Kendall's lips moving eagerly against mine. Ignoring the outbursts in the background, only focusing on Kendall. Gently nibbling on his soft lips that I had been yearning for.

I was in the arms of the person I had been craving for.

I knew the difference between my head and my heart and there was one inevitable thing that I knew.

I was falling for Kendall Knight and I didn't mind one bit.

As the kiss broke my mind was a little hazy and my heart was racing. Kendall's arms were wrapped protectively around my back and mine were still around his neck.

I smiled up at him, my smile growing wider when he smiled back, letting my arms break from around his neck to rest on his chest as I leant into his embrace turning my head to look at the comical expression in the room.

Lola and Lana had disappeared which I was thankful for.

Carlos' mouth was hung open impossibly wide, he stood there unmoving; he looked flabbergasted in all honesty.

Logan just stood there, folding his arms and smirking nodding at the two of us with his logical mind and knowing that this was bound to eventually happen.

James looked slightly shocked as he pointed his finger between the two of us over and over again until he could understand what was going on.

Kelly was smiling from her seat, letting the occasional 'aww' pass her lips as Kendall and I cuddled in front of everyone in the room.

And Gustavo... well...

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"Well this is Echo, my girlfriend." I couldn't stop the smile that spread onto my face as Kendall declared me his, I just snuggled to him closer letting my heart speak now instead of my mind.

"YOU TWO CAN'T BE TOGETHER!"

"Why not?" Kendall asked Gustavo.

"BECAUSE GRIFFIN WILL KILL ME AND-"

"Gustavo, I will take care of it. I am not going to let you kill that adorable couple over there who have been made to be fighting each other all day; just look at them. You're not going to do it are you?" Kelly said giving him a hard eye.

"BUT- HE- AND SHE-"

"Gustavo." Kelly said sternly to him as he stared at Kendall and me.

"BUT-"

"GUSTAVO!" Kelly shouted at him.

"Fine, we just won't tell Griffin. But Echo still has to rap in the song; she's contracted to it by Griffin."

"I feel a duet coming on." Logan said a huge smile on his face.

"And I have a great idea for a music video!" Carlos put in "A spaceship music video where we will crush the evil villain with our secret weapon and we'll be like 'Hell yeah!' and we'll use space guns and it will be great!"

"No. I am the producer here and I make all the music and video decisions."

"You think you can beat the dogs and the top cat?" Kelly asked, smirking at Gustavo as we all stared at him.

"Yes because I am Alpha Dog and the King of The Jungle, no spaceship or evil villain video-"

"Come on Gustavo, please?" We all said in unison, even Kelly. He stared at us with an angry and serious face, leering at each of us in the room for a few moments before he turned to his secretary.

"Kelly, call a director, let's get this spaceship video done already so these dogs can stop begging!" Gustavo shouted at Kelly, turning from us all as Logan, Carlos and James started to celebrate. As Gustavo stormed out of the room Kelly just gave us a smile.

"I'll go call a director, I'll see you lot in a minute." Kelly said, waving her phone at us as she dialled, turning and walking out of the room.

"Girlfriend huh?" I asked Kendall as soon as Kelly had left, ignoring the other three guy's happy dances and celebrations as I looked up at a slightly bashful Kendall.

"You're mine, don't forget that." That was the second time he had told me that. I just giggled at him leaning up to peck him on the lips.

"Okay- gross. I don't want to see you two making out even though it took far too fucking long to get you two together. Get a room!" Logan protested from the other side of the room. Kendall turned to Logan, his arms still firmly around my waist.

"We do have a room." Kendall told him, showing the perverted side that I loved to hate. As Kendall wiggled his eyebrows Logan mock puked in front of us.

"That has mentally scarred me my friend."

"Right guys and Echo." Kelly said walking back into the room with her clipboard in hand. "The production team will be at the set in 20 minutes which gives us enough time to record the song and then get in the limo and record it. If it all goes to plan the single should be ready by tomorrow afternoon. In to the recording studio." Kelly told us. I reluctantly parted from Kendall only for him to grab onto my hand, entwining our fingers and leading me out.

I didn't care if I was acting like a girl now, it was the first time Kendall had ever shown public affection to me, normally he would hold on to my wrist but my head was still on cloud nine just from him saying that I was his.

Even though I don't like being objectified Kendall made it incredibly tempting.

My drastic attitude change coming from once thing- my heart.

I wasn't going to overlook things; I was going to let it flow naturally.

I wasn't going to become a dancer or a singer or even a rapper I was only doing this song because I was contracted to.

I was going to let my talent find me.

I was starting to believe this is where I belonged.

_21 Reviews for more Kecho : )_


	16. The Start Of Us?

_Thanks to:_

_**erikam20  
>child who is cool<br>BigTimeFan50  
>DoubleRainbow<br>BTR33  
>bigtimerush lover33<br>HelloGoodbye  
>Chocohalic50<br>Godess of the Sands  
>kendell lover<br>tigerlilyweasley  
>whatIfeel<br>socoolio  
>teehee<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>AllForCarlosBTR<br>haelie  
>Kiki Loves You<br>BadLuckGrl13  
>BTRloverXxX<br>BTRinmypocket  
>GreyLionDiva<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>jessie<br>lala  
>drippinmypepcicle<strong>_

_For reviewing_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So it seems a lot of people were happy with the fact Echo and Kendall are finally 'together.'<br>By the way, if you expect this story and Kendall and Echo's relationship to be rainbows and completely filled with cheese I hate to disappoint you but it's not gonna happen, Kendall is too much of a pervert in this fic : )**_

* * *

><p><em>I know you try to hide; I know you try to act tough.<br>Take a chance on us  
>Take a chance on us, put your arm round love, and let it pull you up, tonight.<br>Take a chance on us, I won't give us up, take a chance on us tonight  
>I always thought that we could make it through,<br>If you gave me the chance I always knew.  
>I don't care what they say,<br>You were mine all the way._

_Take A Chance On Us- Scouting For Girls_

* * *

><p>"You all know the song then." Gustavo stated as we filled the recording booth each standing next to each other, Kendall refusing to let go of my hand as we all nodded and grabbed headphones.<p>

_Maybe this could be the line  
>That starts the whole story<br>Maybe you could be the one  
>The one who's meant for me<em>

_I know that I should wait_  
><em>But what if you're my soul mate?<em>  
><em>I'll slow down when you say, slow down<em>  
><em>We can<em>

_We can party like the weekend_  
><em>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<em>  
><em>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'<em>  
><em>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_We could be onto something so good_  
><em>Tell me that your mine<em>  
><em>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'<em>  
><em>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_Do you notice me at all?_  
><em>I'm usually lost for words<em>  
><em>You know I can't help but fall<em>  
><em>I've never felt so sure<em>

_Got me in a hurry_  
><em>But you don't gotta worry<em>  
><em>I'll slow down<em>  
><em>When you say slow down<em>  
><em>We can<em>

_We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin' right<em>

_For two of our kind  
>So let's party like it's 99<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

Rap: _Hey, baby, you drive me crazy  
>It ain't about what you done for me lately<br>It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth  
>Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you<em>

_I know you know  
>We could be somethin'<br>I know you know  
>We got somethin'<em>

_We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know we know we've got somethin' right<em>

_For two of our kind  
>So let's party like it's 99, yeah<br>I know we've got somethin'_

_Woah, oh  
>We got something so right<br>Woah, oh_

"Wow. Dogs, Cat that was perfectly... okay. First time round as well. NOW LET'S GET TO THE SET BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

/

"Echo, let's see your galactic outfit." Kelly said from the other side of the door. We had managed to get to the set in time; it was a dark alley spaceship sort. They guys were already in their costumes; waiting for me as I stared at my reflection.

My hair was curled into messy ringlets that cascaded around my face freely. They left my make-up from today, deciding that the metallic eye shadow made my eyes 'pop perfectly.' I was a little uncomfortable with what I was wearing. Instead of black leather ripped tight leggings they were now red and even tighter which seemed impossible. They kept the heels I had been wearing today and I was wearing some red galactic tight jacket design that was zipped up, I was thankful it didn't show any of my cleavage because I honestly felt like a prostitute.

I honestly don't know what I was thinking earlier today- I didn't look sexy in what I was wearing I looked like a whore next to some 15-year-olds.

I reluctantly opened the door to face Kelly, her face brightened when she saw what I was wearing.

"Echo, you look great!"

"I feel like a prostitute, little kids are going to watch this and think I'm a whore." I grumbled as she led me towards the set.

I nearly pissed myself from laughter when Gustavo came walking over to us with a whole load of make-up on and a massive cape, I was honestly tearing up. The fact that he had a sour face only making him suiting the role of evil villain even more.

"Yes, yes. I LOOK HILARIOUS NOW STOP LAUGHING AND GET ON THE SET." Kelly nudged me forward onto 'the inside of the spaceship' when I caught sight of the guys. Carlos, James and Logan were all in position as the director spoke to them. They were standing behind some futuristic computers as Kendall sat in front of them on some 'commander' chair.

"Ah, here's our siren." Kendall joked as I walked up to the guys, not looking too pleased.

"Hey, I'm no half bird half human. By the way, you look like a dork." I told him, smiling sweetly as I told Kendall. All the guys were wearing some silver plated suits from the future we did look a tad dorky while I still looked like a prostitute.

Just because we were 'together' doesn't mean we were going to stop our playful banter.

"A dork that's going to lock you in his room toni-"

"Alright, this is getting awkward. Even you're arguments gross me out." Logan jumped in blushing furiously at what Kendall was referring to.

"Okay, so Kendall, you start off the song and you are going to start off the song. You're sitting on the chair and you sing. Carlos Logan and James are on the computers, you go with the flow and then Echo, my dear. You are in the back ground looking at the technical computers we have set up. Then a warning is going to appear on the screen and you turn around and everyone gets anxious as Gustavo appears on the screen. Kendall, you get up and go over to the computers as Logan sings, checking on their computers. The room shakes a little and Gustavo sucks the four of you into an alley way. Gustavo is sitting on a throne with two bodyguards next to him. He has a 'dance throne' which he uses on you and makes you dance like robots and he does an evil laugh. That's where you come in again Echo. You go and get the secret weapon. You appear in the alleyway where fog will clear to see you standing there and by that time you will start your rap. You'll use the secret weapon on the body guards creating big explosions. Then you all jump down following Echo's lead as she shoots Gustavo and wins the galactic space battle! Carlos then you pick up the dance ray and use it on everyone and we will do some dancing. Echo, I heard you're not the... strongest dancer so you can go in the background and we won't make the routine too complicated. In fact I think we will use the routine you already rehearsed today. And then after the dancing you teleport back into the spaceship and Carlos gives Kendall the secret weapon and Kendall puts it back in the secret weapon box and then you fly away!"

Six hours.

It took fucking six hours.

The Marcos guy was a bit of a nut job, I'm not sure if he's all there.

Anyway, time after time I messed up, well everyone messed up but I messed up the most... for the most part on the dancing or forgetting to mime my back in singing at the end.

Still, after _six hours_ we could finally go and rest.

"Okay, I think that is a wrap everyone!" Marcos said dramatically. Everyone behind the scenes began applauding us and I just groaned with relief, pulling off the damned heels that had made my feet numb and hesitantly placing my feet on the floor, wincing as I did.

"Can we go home now?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"Yes Carlos you can go home."

"BUT!" Gustavo shouted, cutting off the mid cries of laughter and celebration from the guys. "I want you at the studio at 3pm tomorrow. The video THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SONG should be ready by then." Carlos, James and Logan whooped with joy, running to their changing rooms.

I picked up my heels off the set floor as Kendall walked over to me.

"Your feet hurt?"

"Just a little but I'm fine." I assured him, taking hesitant steps off the set.

"Let me help you."

"No Kendall I'm fine really- Kendall! Get the hell off of me. Put me down goddamnit! RAPE! RAPE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Kendall tossed my body over his shoulder like I weighed nothing, walking casually towards my dressing room grinning at Kelly who was laughing and Gustavo who just stood there, emotionless.

"I've told you before Echo, you can't rape the willing and we both know how willing you can be." Kendall told me as he closed the door that I was in to get changed.

"I would slap you for that but at the moment I'm just too tired." I groaned as Kendall placed me down.

"Well I could always help you undress."

"Okay, suddenly feeling a lot more peppy. You go get changed... away from me and I'll change here." I told him, tapping his cheek with my palm lightly and hobbling over to the curtain that was attached to a changing cubicle pulling it so Kendall's view was blocked of me.

"I've seen it all Echo and it's only a matter of time before I see it all again." I didn't need to see Kendall for his facial expression because I knew he was most likely sporting a big fat ass perverted grin right now.

"I'm not doing anything with you tonight Kendall."

"Like?"

"Sex for one thing, you're not getting it for a while."

"Well you know what I say to that?" He didn't even wait for a response. "Sex is a sensation caused by a temptation when a guy sticks his location in a girl's destination to increase the population of the next generation, do you get my explanation or do you need a demonstration?" I couldn't believe, well actually I can believe he just said that- it's Kendall for god's sake!

"That is the worst pick up line in history."

"Call me when you want your experimentation." The closing of the door telling me that Kendall had left.

He was such a pervert it was hard to believe most of the time.

I slipped out of the clothes as quickly as possible, thankful to Kelly who had brought my original clothes for the day- the tank, white denim shorts and black pumps.

I pulled them on as quickly as possible. My body was yearning for food and my feet were begging to have the weight lifted off of them as quickly as possible.

As I finished changing Kelly came into the room.

"Echo, you done?" I pushed aside the curtain and hung up the clothes I had used for the video on the wall nodding.

"Yup, let's go." I told her, flexing my feet finally regaining the feeling in them, following Kelly out towards the limo.

"Mmm! I can't wait to get home and have some of your mom's cooking!" Carlos told Kendall as we all met up. They were all in their original clothing; thank god Gustavo was, I don't think my lungs could take another round of laughing so hysterically.

"We will see you tomorrow then guys." Kelly said, waving at the five of us.

"DON'T BE LATE!" Gustavo shouted at us as we began making our way towards the limo.

/

"Home, sweet home!" Logan announced as he and Carlos skipped arm in arm merrily down the hallway, bursting into room 2K.

"So you and Echo." James said to Kendall who had his arm wrapped around my waist. Kendall turned to James who was next to him and nodded smiling casually at him.

"Yup." Kendall said to him, squeezing my waist lightly, I smiled up at James who just rolled his eyes but smiled as well.

"It's about fucking time; I had enough of Kendall's pining after you." James said, striding quickly away from us grinning at Kendall's angry face.

"James!" Kendall protested as James ran into 2K, disappearing from our sights. "I don't pine after you." Kendall insisted to me.

"Is that you're 'explanation' or is it a 'demonstration'?" I eyed Kendall, referring to the 'sex' talk Kendall had with me at the set. He rolled his eyes and smirked pulling me closer to him as we walked into 2K.

Logan, Carlos and James were sitting happily in the lounge next to Asha and Katie watching something that was on TV. I went to go over there and sit with them but Kendall just pulled on my body leading me into the kitchen where Debra was.

She was peering into a cabinet, pulling out various plates, bowls and cutlery for dinner.

"Hey mom." Kendall said announcing our arrival. She closed the cabinet having everything she needed smiling up at Kendall.

"Hey hon- And what do we have here?" Debra asked smiling widely as she noticed Kendall's arm around my waist and my body leaning into his warmth.

"Well, Echo and I are together." Kendall said to his mother smiling up at her as her smile widened into a beam.

"Well it's about time!" Debra laughed light-heartedly. That was the second time someone had said that to us; was it really that obvious?

"Thanks mom." Kendall rolled his eyes. "Look, it's nearly the end of Echo's stay and she has a chance to stay somewhere as long as there is legal consent and-"

"I will sign papers to let her stay here; she keeps you boys in line." Debra finished for Kendall.

Were they serious?

What?

How?

Why?

Who?

"Are you sure, I mean-"

"Echo, I would love you to stay, one rule though. Starting from Saturday you move in this apartment." Debra was obviously pointing out the whole sleeping together thing was uncomfortable to her, which was totally understandable.

"Yeah, of course! Thank you so much!" I gushed at Debra and Kendall slightly dazed at how quickly things were falling into place.

"Plus you can go to Palm Woods School." Kendall added kissing me on the forehead as I started bobbing up and down like a little kid in a candy store.

"Thank you!" I thanked them again not able to show the full potential of my gratitude for their kindness. Debra just smiled at us as Kendall pulled me close grinning largely.

"Well do you two love birds want to go and sit at the table, dinner will be up in 5 minutes." Debra said, giving us a motherly smile and returning her attention to what she was doing before we came in as Kendall and I made our way to the table.

I was surprised to see how quickly the guys, Asha and Katie had gone from being absorbed at the TV to sitting next to each other chatting at the table ready to eat.

"Well here's Romeo and Juliet." Logan announced as he noticed our entrance snickering slightly as we both rolled our eyes.

"Echo?" I looked over at Asha; her metallic eyes were wide as she stared between us. "I was supposed to be with Kendall."

"Asha I-" I began but she cut me off surprising me so much I think I nearly dropped fucking dead.

"Thank god you are I don't like him anymore."

"What?" Kendall and I asked her at the same time, my jaw was slacked open as I stared at her.

Did my sister Asha Kimberleigh just tell me she was thankful that I, Echo Kimberleigh the one who hated Big Time Rush was dating one of them, the one that my sister happened to be obsessed with?

There was something wrong with her.

_Majorly _wrong with her.

"Well yeah, spending all this time with Katie she has taught me a load of things. How to act mature and not like a little kid, how to act independent, how to prank people... But the biggest lesson she taught me was that Kendall really isn't attractive. I mean Echo, have you seen those eyebrows?" The room was stunned into silence as we all stared at Asha; she looked innocently up at me until I burst into laughter.

It was like we had swapped bodies somehow; my sister finally understood how dodgy Kendall's eyebrows were.

I still loved them though.

"She's got a point." I told Kendall giggling, he just rolled his eyes, smiling lightly nonetheless.

"Hey Echo have you seen this baby picture of Kendall running around in a diaper, a cape, heels and make-up?" Katie asked, whipping out a photo and holding it up in front of her.

Before Kendall could react I grabbed the photo and analysed it, beginning to laugh hysterically.

That was definitely Kendall.

He had the same shaggy hair though it was longer in this picture. Bright forest eyes were surrounded with many shades of colour and misplaced eyeliner. A terrible amount of blushed covered his cheeks and red lipsticks was smeared over his lips which made him look similar to The Joker. He was wearing a bright scarlet cape around his neck, a diaper and bright red boots. He was looking up innocently at what would have been the camera and my hysterical laughter escalated.

"Echo, gimme that picture." Kendall said to me as I began to get breathless ending up just pointing to it and then to Kendall trying to get enough oxygen in my lungs to laugh.

"But Kendall you look so cute! Look at that face; you're like a heroic cross dresser!" By the time I had finished the sentence Kendall had began to chase after me around the table multiple times until I managed to escape around the couches dodging Kendall and cooing over the photo as much as I possibly could until my breathlessness got to me and I began running around with less energy and within seconds Kendall had caught me, wrapping his arms around my middle from behind and pinching the offending picture away from my hand, folding it up and stuffing it in his pocket away from me.

"Okay, okay I surrender!" I told him holding up my arms in defeat and turning around in his embrace.

"I thought you would." Kendall told me softly, smirking as he leant his forehead against mine. I was suddenly oblivious to the world around us as I looked into his deep eyes. He leaned forward to give me a tender kiss on the lips.

"Okay, that is absolutely _disgusting_!" Kendall and I broke the kiss when Logan, Carlos, James, Asha and Katie all managed to say that at the same time as their faces held sour and nauseous looks.

"I think it's cute." Debra said, walking into the room with two huge plates of pizzas in her hands. I jumped out of Kendall's embrace, my cheeks tinting a slight hue of pink; embarrassed at being caught by Mrs. Knight. Kendall rolled his eyes at my reaction as I walked over to the table and sat down next to Logan and Kendall next to me as Debra sat at the head of the table adjacent to Kendall and Katie, Asha opposite me and Carlos opposite Logan, James at the other head of the table.

"Mom." Kendall warned his mother, she just laughed at him turning to me.

"If you think that picture is hilarious I have photo albums of Kendall going through phases; there was even one time when he decided he was spider man and wouldn't take off the costume for a whole week." Kendall slapped his hand on his forehead in embarrassment as the table erupted into slight chuckles and laughter.

Kendall could be so cute at times, I am positive he has multiple personalities.

"Dig in everyone." Fries, ketchup, the pizzas and juice were all invaded as soon as Debra gave the go ahead. I grabbed a few slices of cheese pizza, a generous amount of fries splattered in ketchup and a glass of orange juice.

"So Echo, what do you see in my brother?" Katie asked after the fight for food had ceased and everyone was happily eating their share of food.

Well I couldn't exactly tell her our experiences or the fact that I secretly loved his pervert remarks that were genuinely funny at times.

"That's a tough one." I joked, laughing as Kendall's face scrunched up slightly as he chewed on his food rolling his eyes at my words.

"I'm really feeling the love from everyone tonight." Kendall said sarcastically as he swallowed, smirking slightly showing he was only being light hearted about the situation.

"Well Katie, even though you're brother acts irrationally, is the occasional idiot and can be immature he's sweet, caring, protective and he's all mine." Kendall was smirking in victory by the time I had finished speaking while Katie and Asha were nearly throwing up, Logan and James laughing, Carlos rolling his eyes, following the girl's lead by pretending to barf Debra gave me a look no one in my life had ever gave me before.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears yet she had a huge and proud beam on her face.

"Oh, Kendall I always used to ask Echo this, if you had a dollar for every time you thought about her how much money would you have?" Kendall didn't hesitate in his answer.

"A dollar." A chorus of 'Ooh's' could be heard from the guys as Kendall spoke.

"Gee, thanks!"

"Why?" Asha asked, everyone completely ignoring my angry reaction.

"She never leaves my mind."

"Nice save!" Logan whispered to Kendall loudly.

"Oh God Kendall, you've turned us into some sappy movie." I told him rolling my eyes completely ignoring the sweet compliment.

"With you acting it could never be a movie let alone sappy or romantic."

"That's the Kendall I know."

"You two are so weird!" Asha and Katie said as Kendall and my conversation drastically changed from complimenting to insulting within moments. We both shrugged as I chewed on my last bite of pizza.

"Well no matter what, girls always win the arguments and get the upper hand."

"Oh yeah? Well girls belong in the kitchen!" James said boldly. My eyes narrowed to him.

"James do you know it's a proven fact that women live longer than men. You know why? Cause in the kitchen is where the knives are located."

"Oooh, James! You just got BURNED!" Carlos shouted at James as Kendall chuckled beside me.

"Well everyone, you can go do whatever you want now. Echo, I'll sort out the papers and the contract with Mr. Bitters tomorrow morning." Debra said, I nodded at her, thanking her again for letting me stay and sending her another thank you for dinner as Kendall grabbed my hand and lead me back into 2J behind Logan, Carlos and James.

"If I were you two I wouldn't stand there, in front of the apartment door, in fact I suggest you move out of the way right about... now." As Logan spoke Kendall pulled me away from the door. I was about to accuse Logan of being on crack when the door burst open to reveal Camille wearing yoga pants and a tank breathing heavily a huge smile on her face.

"It's true!" She shouted in victory when she saw Kendall and my interlocking hands. "It's about goddamn fucking time you douches."

Seriously, it didn't take that long!

"Thanks Camille."

"You're welcome. Aww, you two look so cute! It's adorable!" Camille gushed, the tone of her voice completely changing as she placed one of her hands over her heart.

"It's sickening."

"SHUT IT JAMES!" Camille screeched at him. James' reaction was to turn around and sprint, the sound of his bedroom door slamming meaning he had gone into his room.

Poor guy.

Carlos' eyes went wide at Camille and he began to side step away from her until he too turned and ran to his bedroom. I just laughed lightly.

"Hey Camille, I'm staying at the Palm Woods." I told her, a huge grin on my face when Kendall pulled me closer to him and Camille's face looked as if it was going to split in half from the massive smile it possessed.

"You're in for one wild ride Echo, believe me."

"I figured, there's never a dull moment around here. Look Camille, I've had a busy day and I'm really tired so I think I'm off to bed." I told her not able to keep the massive yawn escaping from my mouth.

"Sure, sure. I just can't believe my eyes seriously. And you said to me over and over 'I hate Kendall' 'I hate Big Time Rush' 'We're complete opposites' 'We don't suit each other' 'Kendall doesn't even feel the same wa-"

"Okay Camille, I get you. Speak to you tomorrow." Another huge yawn was unable to be kept at bay.

"Yeah, we got a lot to speak about!" She called after me as Kendall pulled me towards his bedroom. The excitement and buzz of today wore off quickly only to be replaced with fatigue and the whole of my body aching, especially my feet and back.

"How are you still alive if you do this for a living?" I grumbled, half heartedly kicking my shoes off and grabbing some random sleep shorts and an oversized band tee. Kendall let go off my hand as he went to go through his draws for his pyjamas while I hobbled like some freaking pregnant woman to the bathroom.

"When you have Gustavo as a manager music videos are nothing compared to what we have been through." Kendall told me as I left the bathroom door slightly open so I could still talk to him.

"Thank god I am not going to be doing anymore freaking rapping or singing or dancing or acting. I would freaking be a hazard wherever I went and the only people that would buy my music would be deaf people and I think even they would complain." I groaned to myself as I shrugged out of my clothes. My body felt twice the body weight I actually was. My muscles were aching and my brain was fried.

"You're not that bad."

"Still bad though." I told him, pulling off my tank and replacing it with the band tee. I heard Kendall chuckle as I grabbed the discarded clothes and threw them at my duffel bag. Kendall had already changed into some baggy pants and a tight t-shirt, folding back the bed and slipping in. I smiled as he held open the covers for me, inviting me towards his embrace.

I slipped in next to him his arms instantly seeking out my body as his arm wrapped around me and our legs tangled my head fit snugly into the crook of his neck and my arm slung over his stomach.

"I can't believe your mom is letting me live with you lot." I murmured into his neck. Kendall's sent invading my senses only making a lazy smile appear on my face. Kendall turned and kissed my forehead softly.

"As long as you don't go running off with some random guy. You're mine now and no one else's." I laughed lightly in his neck.

"Since I've got here all I ever have been is yours and even though you're ignorant, perverted, a jackass and stupid I wouldn't have you any other way."

"You take every fluffy moment we have and totally kill the mood."

"Stop complaining, you like it really and there's only some much cheese and fluff a girl can take." Kendall just chuckled and I closed my eyes kissing his neck softly. "Thank you. Thank you for everything, most of all thank you for not sexually harassing me tonight."

"Mmm, I'm saving that for another night."

"I don't doubt that."

* * *

><p><em>23 reviews for next chapter : )<em>


	17. Already Fighting

_Thanks to:_

_**claireclary  
>BigTimeFan50<br>HelloGoodbye  
>bigtimerush lover33<br>BTR33  
>Chocohalic50<br>DoubleRainbow  
>UltimatelyAnonymous<br>BTRloverXxX  
>ObessiveBigTimeRushFan<br>OneOfTheBoys  
>2Tired2ThinkOfAWittyName<br>erikamh  
>AllForCarlosBTR<br>actingsingingslashwritingdiva  
>lala<br>kendell lover  
>child who is cool<br>btraholic  
>BadLuckGrl13<br>babyrockdoll  
>Jamesmaslowlover<br>Goddess of the Sands  
>btrcool<br>tigerlilyweasley  
>whatifeel<br>drippinmypepcicle  
>socoolio<br>XxXSethIsSoMineGirlXxX  
>BTRusher22<br>The Dead Masquerade**_

_For reviewing!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow! I got so many reviews for the last chapter, thank you!<br>If I missed anyone out I'm so sorry, my e-mail account is messing up at the moment._**

_Don't keep me waiting, anticipating  
>Treating me like a fool<br>I got news for you  
>I'm turning my back<br>I'm dropping a bomb on you  
>Kicking And Screaming- Ashlee Simpson<em>

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning next to Kendall and yesterday's events played over in my mind I couldn't help the cheesy grin that spread thickly onto my face.<p>

"Morning." I yawned, knowing Kendall was awake from the repetitive soft stroking on my bare arm.

"You're awake." Kendall stated. I sat up on the bed and nodded, looking at Kendall who seemed to be wide awake.

"No I just talk in my sleep." I told Kendall sarcastically who just rolled his eyes and smirked, grabbing onto my waist and bringing my body back down onto the bed before climbing on top of me on all fours.

"What else do you do in your sleep?" Kendall asked with a perverted grin wide on his face. I laughed lightly as Kendall peppered needy kisses over my neck.

"What time is it?" I managed to ask out as Kendall's soft kisses changed to lusty and passionate hot kisses.

"Only 10am, none of the guys are up yet." Kendall's warm hands slipped their way under the confines of my t-shirt, smoothing his hands over the skin there as his desperate kisses finally reached my mouth.

My hands found purchase in his hair as our lips moulded together. Kendall's wet tongue slipping straight into my mouth. I groaned at how his tongue fought mine and my body began to awake to Kendall's touch as his fingers trailed up my ribcage to palm my covered breast. I moaned into his mouth breaking the kiss to look up at him for a few seconds. In that few seconds I hastily pulled the hem of his t-shirt over his head and pulling my own off afterwards.

"Eager aren't we?" Kendall joked. My hormones were raging and there was a steady build up in the apex of my thighs. My response was to grab Kendall and pull his closer to me beginning to nibble on his jaw and let my hands wander over his body.

Kendall groaned when I shifted my body, -the pressure in my thighs getting slightly uncomfortable- straight into his manhood. I dragged my lips over his jaw to his mouth as I started to rock against him; showing Kendall clearly what I wanted. Even though there were barriers it was still pleasurable when I rocked against him. My arms found themselves in his hair once more as Kendall's moved the padding away from my breasts as the cold air hit my nipples they stood to attention just in time for Kendall's thumbs to sweep over the sensitive nubs. The need in the pit of my stomach grew as I rocked against him harder, Kendall groaning into my mouth as our lips crashed together over and over, mirroring our hips which were getting more erratic by the second.

"Hey guys, Kelly text me she said she wanted us to be... Shall I come back later? I wouldn't want to interrupt your little display of affection." Kendall's lips were forced to leave mine and he covered my breasts back up again when Logan stood at Kendall's bedroom door, his face an amused grin as he kept his eyes firmly locked on our faces.

"Logan! Get the fuck out of here!" Kendall shouted at him, picking up a pillow and aiming it for the door.

"Okay, just wanted to tell you that Kelly and Gustavo changed their mind, they want us at the studio in 20 minutes." Logan said as the pillow was thrown and he ran from the scene.

Thanks Logan, bastard.

I groaned, letting my head drop onto the pillow in defeat as Kendall got off me, Logan's interruption killing his 'mojo' and his hard on.

"Ruined moment much?" I growled, getting out of Kendall's bed huffing loudly.

Logan was _so _dead.

"Someone's very eager today; just yesterday you were telling me you weren't going to have sex with me." Kendall chuckled even though he was clearly a little annoyed, less annoyed then me I was just angry.

"I said yesterday I wasn't going to have sex with you tonight which would have been last night; I can jump you when I want to jump you, don't complain."

"If you want to jump me please just go ahead and do that I'm not going to complain." I rolled my eyes at him as I walked over to the duffel bag pulling out some dark wash skinny tattered jeans, black plain sandals and an oversized cropped, long sleeved white jumper that showed off a strip of my stomach.

"Why don't you ever jump me?"

"I've tried to more than once but all you've ever done is scream rape or refuse to do anything and when I do jump you, you won't be able to walk the next morning."

"Well someone is a little cocky aren't they?"

"Tell that to my cock." I rolled my eyes at him as I threw the stuff on Kendall's bed, taking off my pyjama shorts. "Well let's get it on then!" Kendall said as he noticed me not bothering to move his bathroom.

"You've seen it all before anyway, just turn around so I can change my bra and pants pervert." Kendall sighted reluctantly turning around finding something himself to wear as I kept checking if his back was still turned as I pulled on the animal print lingerie, quickly shrugging off my t-shirt so I could clip my bra around my bust.

"Am I free to turn around now?" Kendall asked even though it came out more as a plea. I giggled slightly at the desperation in his voice as I bent over and put the worn clothes in the duffel bag as I spoke.

"Sure." I was surprised when Kendall didn't make any smart, perverted joke about my ass. Moments of complete silence passed and I stood back up, confused at why Kendall hadn't said anything.

He stood there, his face scrunched up as his eyes looked at my face; he looked like he was in pain yet angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he didn't make a move as I stood there just staring into his pupils.

Okay, now Kendall was starting to worry me, why was he acting so weird all of a sudden?

"What the fuck happened to your back?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Kendall strode towards me, clasping his hand around my wrist and walking into his bathroom, turning me around and angling my back towards the mirror as I was forced to look over my shoulder.

Fucking typical.

On the small of my back was a big purple bruise decorating my skin. The dark purple contrasted ugly against my skin, the shape of the surface of a palm –minus the fingers and thumb- as is spanned further away from the core of the bruise the colour got slightly lighter but the main trauma that had hit my skin was blatant.

It didn't look pretty one fucking bit.

"What happened? That definitely wasn't me." Kendall told me as my neck craned up to his face. His face was a mixture of worry, anger and seriousness mostly anger though.

"Nothing." I said unable to look Kendall in the eye I diverted my eyes to the floor only to have my chin lifted by Kendall warm hand so I would look him straight in the eyes.

"Don't bullshit me Echo. What the fuck happened?"

"It doesn't matter." I whispered getting afraid of the feral look Kendall was possessing currently as his eyes made my legs immobile with the intimidation and raw anger a key element in his dark emerald eyes.

"Doesn't matter? What the fuck is wrong with you, have you seen your back? Did Griffin do that?" I frowned as hurt streamed through my body at how irrational Kendall was being with me.

"NO! It was my fucking mother okay? And I don't want to talk about it!" I shouted at him, pushing past his body and grabbing my clothes dodging him once more as he walked out of the bathroom after me and shutting the door defiantly as I continued to get changed away from Kendall.

What the fuck was his problem? He's acting like he's freaking possessed!

No more words were spoken between us when I came out of the bathroom, Kendall shrugging on his black and white chequered shirt as I just walked out of his room not wanting to confront him about why he was being completely idiotic.

"So you and Kendall seem to be having a good time." Logan joked from the couch next to James and Carlos, the three of them playing Biohazard 4 on the Xbox 360.

"Logan I'm not in the mood." I told him, fishing out a granola bar from one of the cabinets in the kitchenette.

"Ooh, touchy." James commented as he button mashed his wireless controller.

"Maybe _this _time it's because it's 'her time of the month.'" Carlos whispered rather loudly to Logan. Even his innocence couldn't put a smile on my face but I managed to restrain myself from saying something to all of them I would regret.

"Morning guys." I refused to even spare a glance at who had walked into my eyeshot; I just strode over to the orange couch and sat down cringing slightly when the small of my back hit the sofa first.

Well this fucking bruise is gonna cause me discomfort for a few days. Great.

"So Kendall what have you done this time to make Echo so quiet?" James asked, raising his eyebrows at Kendall as he seemed to die on his game. This time I took the chance and looked up at him as he analysed my behaviour. I stared at him blankly, continuing to eat my granola bar without making any bother to tell him that if he told James I was going to rip his balls off and shove them up his ass.

"Nothing." Kendall finally decided on giving James the right answer though I wasn't sure whether he was saying nothing because he didn't want to talk about it or because he genuinely felt that he had done nothing to upset me.

Logan's mobile started to ring and vibrate furiously causing Logan to forfeit the game lead he had whilst playing with Carlos and James –who's character was still dead- so he could answer his mobile.

"Yeah? Okay. The limo is waiting for us, time to see our new song!" Logan announced Carlos whooped dropping and forgetting about his controller and the game sprinting out of the room with James who both wanted to get the window seat in the limo. I stayed glued to Logan's side as we walked out not wanting any type of confrontation between Kendall and me.

/

I was thankful the ride to the studio passed quickly as Carlos and James kept competing who could hang their head out of the window for the longest with their tongue out and Logan attempting to make conversation between Kendall and I but failing miserably. He gave up after a while, deciding that sitting through one awkward pause after another to see how angry Kendall was and how blank I was wasn't worth it so he settled for just sitting there, texting Camille.

"Guys, nice to see you're on time. In the studio, Griffin and his people are already sitting down, waiting." Kelly was the one to greet us when we walked on the red carpet in Rocque Records. Logan led the way, I was right behind him then James, Carlos and finally Kendall who still seemed to be angry.

_Angry! _I'm the one who should be angry at how pathetic he's acting not him!

"Echo, Gustavo has been telling me what went on yesterday." Griffin said in an even voice.

Oh shit. Looks like Kendall was going to have his balls ripped off and stuck up in his ass by Griffin, not me.

"Really?" I said trying to sound like the subject didn't interest me when in fact my body was throbbing to find out Griffin's opinion and reaction Kendall.

"Yes, that you had creative differences with Cat's Crew and that you're not that good of a singer, I'm sorry for not listening to you." He was sorry? I gave Gustavo a fleeting look as we sat on the metal chairs in front of Gustavo, Griffin and his minions. I eased myself into the seat, discreetly avoiding the cold, harsh metal coming into contact with my sensitive and damaged part of my back.

What the hell would Griffin do when he found out about Kendall and me?

Or is there a me and him after today?

And now I'm just being pathetic.

"Kelly, press play." Gustavo told Kelly behind me. The flat screen positioned in the middle of the wall flicked on...

After seeing the two minute video I felt immensely proud of myself. Even though there was not a chance in hell I was going to rap again or be in the music industry I enjoyed the five minutes of fame; even if it was more pain then fame.

"That. Was. _Awesome!_" Carlos fist bumped James, shouting enthusiastically as the song finished. We all stood smiling and celebrating turning around to see Griffin's reaction.

"I like it. I want it to become their next single which should boost the sales of their other recent single. Good job Gustavo." And with that he was gone, his minions following him out.

Well that was brief...

"Kelly, set up an interview and performance for the pets in two days, on Friday. Dogs go chase your tails or whatever you all do in your spare time. Leave!" Gustavo shouted at us, clearly wanting us to be out of here as quickly as we had arrived.

Definitely brief...

"Hey guys, do you mind if we stop off at my apartment before we go back to the Palm Woods? I wanna pack my stuff and I could use some help." I addressed them all as we took the elevator down to the lobby of Rocque Records though I was standing as far away from Kendall as possible, sandwiched between James and Carlos.

"Sure, we'll help." Logan accepted nodding his head as he spoke.

/

"This is your apartment? It's so small!" James said as I unlocked the door to the apartment letting the guys in as I did into the tacky and dank insides of what I call home.

"I know, now I want all you guys to go through all my cupboards and eat."

"Eat? You got corndogs?" The topic of the conversation caught Carlos' attention as I led them into the kitchen.

I had missed this place and I knew I was going it after today. This was the only tie I had left to the one person who cared for me and not the other way round.

"I might have some, just raid the food. I'd rather someone eat it then let it go to waste." I told them shrugging. "I'll be down the hall, feel free to have a wonder around or watch TV. I'll be in my room packing." I pointed to the hallway I was about to walk down, signalling to them where I would be if I was needed.

"Cool!" Carlos grinned, running to the fridge as I disappeared from sight and into my old room.

I knew I wasn't going to need any furniture, half of it was old and in need of replacing anyway. All I really was here for was clothes, hair products, shoes and personal possessions.

I pulled the plain black large suitcase out from under my bed, throwing it onto the bed and flipping it open. I started with my make-up first. Grabbing the one big make-up case I had on my vanity and placing it in the suitcase. Next I went to my shoes. It took me about 10 minutes to fit every single pair in successfully and still have sufficient room for clothes and whatever else I wanted.

I pulled open my wardrobe, sifting through them and throwing random articles I liked into the suitcase. Deciding I wanted the last clump of clothes I hadn't gone through yet I pulled them all out of the wardrobe turning to see Kendall leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom, looking around the room. I threw the clothes in, pushing down everything else as my suitcase was pretty much overfilling now which would made it extremely difficult to zip up.

"What do you want Kendall?" I asked him, not paying much attention to him, turning around to look through my wardrobe over the clothes I didn't really want to take with me to see if I had missed anything by accident.

Kendall walked towards the wardrobe as I continued to ignore him; not bothering that he hadn't given me an answer still angry at how he was angry at me.

It was when he was practically breathing onto my neck when it got hard to ignore him, his breath fanning on my neck and the warmth that radiated from his body veiling mine.

"I'm sorry baby; I got angry when I saw it. I thought someone had hurt you and you making no big deal of it just made me angrier; you let someone do that to you and you thought nothing of it. I get protective and... I care about you Echo." He whispered to me, placing a handful of tender, soft kisses on my neck and jaw.

"Baby?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him a playful look shimmering in my eyes. Kendall smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around my body gently careful of my back as they rested on my right hip. I leaned my body into his chest –well my right shoulder- looking up at him. "I'm nobody's baby."

"But you're somebody's baby and that's me whether you like it or not."

"Cheesy."

"You secretly like it."

"Oh just shut the hell up and kiss me already!"

"Eager aren't we?"

"Do you want a slap?"

"I thought you wanted a kiss." Kendall grinned as I groaned in defeat. He chuckled, gently turning my body in his arms so I stood facing him he leaned forward so our foreheads were touching. "Are you still angry at me?"

"Yes." Kendall's face dropped a little.

"Why?"

"Because I'm standing here, waiting for you to kiss me an-" Kendall finally did what I had been begging him to do. Even though it had been mere hours it felt longer, much longer. And yes, I'm acting like a girl but if this hot ass guy was your boyfriend I'm pretty sure you'd be doing something along the same lines. His lips captured mine in a tame kiss, my arms automatically locking themselves around his neck as my mouth moved eagerly against his in a fluid motion. I moaned when his tongue slipped into my mouth. He tasted of mint and rich chocolate combined into one. We didn't try to go any further, just meeting each other for each curl, lick and movement relishing and enjoying the moment.

"Fucking hell... I preferred it when you were fighting. My eyes, their burning!" The moment was completely killed by Logan who was standing at the doorway of my bedroom doing dramatic motions at how his eyes 'burnt.'

Thanks Logan... again.

I sighed in reluctance. Kendall's arms slipped away from my waist and mine unlocked from his neck as Kendall turned to look at Logan and I rolled my eyes, a small smile playing on the sides of my lips.

"Thanks for the encouragement Logan." I told him, walking over to my suitcase and zipping it up with great difficulty.

"Well I came to tell you we finished all your food; Carlos was the hungriest out of all of us so you're welcome. What you want us to do now?" Kendall now had came over to help me zip up the suitcase, my hands pushed away by his as he zipped it up with ease.

"Well I'm ready to go now. Let's go." I kissed Kendall on the cheek as a sign of a thank you for zipping up my suitcase giggling at how Logan made a noise of disgust towards us.

I know now, this is no ordinary relationship.

But I would have it no other way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>26 Reviews for next chapter? : )<em>**


	18. Logan's Not Here Right Now

_Thanks to:_

_**BTRloverXxX  
>child who is cool<br>kendell lover  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>Living Life and Loving It  
>AllForCarlosBTR<br>BigTimeFan50  
>tigerlilyweasley<br>actingsingingslashwritingdiva  
>HelloGoodbye<br>DoubleRainbow  
>UltimatelyAnonymous<br>BTR33  
>Chocohalic50<br>miniReader  
>lala<br>BelWatson  
>whatifeel<br>socoolio  
>drippinmypepcicle<br>BelWatson  
>littleCookie<br>Imagination  
>OneStepTwoStep<br>CpJmShawty14  
>Anonymous Reviewer<strong>_

___For Reviewing!_

* * *

><p><em>'Cause when my back is turned,<br>My bruises shine.  
>Our broken fairytale,<br>So hard to hide._

_I still believe,  
>It's you and me till the end of time.<em>

_When we collide we come together,_  
><em>If we don't, we'll always be apart.<em>  
><em>I'll take a bruise I know you're worth it.<em>  
><em>When you hit me, hit me hard.<em>

_**Many Of Horror- Biffy Clyro**_

_**This has been an anticipated chapter and I fried my brain writing it : )**_

* * *

><p>"Well then, Kendall will help you unpack and we're going to not be around so you two can <em>do <em>whatever you want and we won't be around to _hear _or _see _it. You two have fun now!" James pushed Kendall who had my suitcase and me out of the elevator when we were back at the Palm Woods on the second floor.

"Bye now." Logan said waving at us as Carlos pressed the lobby floor button on the elevator, the doors sliding closed seconds later until they were out of sight.

We're they just referring to what I thought they were?

"Well..." Kendall said into the silence as he wheeled the suitcase by the side of him while we both walked down the hallway to 2K. "The Palm Woods School starts back up again on Tuesday unfortunately."

"Brilliant." I muttered sarcastically as Kendall opened 2K to silence. Puzzled, Kendall rolled the suitcase inside and then left it, walking around calling out to Debra until he went into the kitchen, coming back out with a note in his hand.

"Kendall, gone to take Katie and Asha out for the day. Help Echo out in the spare room. I called Griffin and he agreed to letting Echo stay, contract to the apartment and the school is on the bed in Echo's room. Remember the school starts up next week, be back late." Kendall read from the note as I closed the apartment door behind me. Kendall looked up at me smiling.

I was officially staying here.

I smirked at him, grabbing onto the suitcase as Kendall screwed up the note and threw it in a nearby trash can.

"Looks like you can't get rid of me." I joked as Kendall led me down a separate hallway, away from Debra and Katie's room that she was sharing with Asha.

"Shame. You're such a massive pain in the ass." Kendall chuckled at me as I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Thanks Kendall."

"You're a very beautiful, sexy pain in the ass that is my girlfriend, who is all mine." Kendall told me slyly as he opened the spare room to what would be mine. White cotton carpet decorated with light oak coloured furnishings. It was a big box-shaped room with cream walls to make it seem bigger than it already is. A double bed sat in the middle of one of the walls with small oak coloured bedside tables on each side. A chest of draws adjacent to that and a full length mirror right next to the draws. The same type of oak took up the whole wall directly opposite the bed with a wardrobe set and a vanity on the wall opposite the draws, mirror and the door.

It was perfect. It was nothing overly fancy or completely disgusting it was just simple and had a light and airy space.

"Mhmm, you better say that about me." I told Kendall, rolling the suitcase into the room and lifting it onto the dark sheet coloured bed.

"And this is about around the time where you say nice things about me." Kendall said to me, walking in behind me. I turned around so I was facing him as I took the few steps to be closer to Kendall I grinned at him.

"You're my boyfriend the guy with a massive ego and who is a complete idiot." Kendall chuckled and rolled his eyes knowing I obviously was being sarcastic. He slipped his arms carefully around my back trying not to hurt where my bruise currently was. He checked my facial expression to see if he had hurt me or not before he spoke.

"Echo that hurts deep." He pouted at me as I stepped closer to him smiling lightly at his expression.

"You're a very perverted guy who has a sexy tattoo, body and face. He also has a big dick and he's _all _mine." I hooked my arms around his neck watching the big wolfy grin that spread on his face from what I said and how I said it.

That hasn't inflated his ego at all...

"Better." Kendall praised me as I leaned up to him, catching his lips with mine. My hands tangled in his locks as our lips locked in a passionate hold; his lips softly moving against mine with force as our tongues collided, smothering each other. I groaned as one of Kendall's hands moved down to my backside, squeezing it as his other hand slipped under the cropped jumper I had on and trailed his fingers delicately up my back discreetly avoiding the bruised skin on the lower part.

"Mmmmm Kendall." I hummed as his lips left mine. He began to shower my neck in kisses over previous hickeys sending shudders through my body as each pleasurable thing he did to my body sent a shockwave to the apex of my thighs making it uncomfortable as it throbbed with want at Kendall's actions. His hand underneath my top glided around the back of my body until it came to where it wanted to be, palming my breasts which caused my nipples to stand body, crying out for attention.

Fuck. He was going to be the death of me; a very pleasurable death. Thank god Logan, James or Carlos weren't around to witness any of this.

"Please." I whispered to Kendall as his lips continued to invade my neck and collarbone, his hands still grabbing onto my ass and massaging my breast making me clench my thighs together at the dampness of want that was engulfing my body, aching for Kendall; all of Kendall.

"But you're hurt." Kendall murmured to me as my grip tightened in his hair and my breath sped up as he made no attempt at stopping his actions which were making the slickness between my thighs unbearable.

"I don't care, please!"

"Our first time won't be so amazing if you're hurt."

"It will be amazing and perfect as long as it's with you _please!_" I pleaded at him, just wanting him to take me now, not caring about anyone else, anything else. This moment was just about me and him and it will be about me and him.

His answer was to move away from me, his hands moving away from where they were as he sighed in frustration. I was about to get angry with him at the fact he wouldn't have sex with me because of a little bruise but he surprised me by throwing the suitcase of the bed and looking up at me, his eyes were full of want and lust. His expressive eyes alone sent another wave towards my pussy as it dripped with the one thing it needed from Kendall and he was obliging to that.

"When your dad finds out I'm dead." Kendall told me as he walked back over to me, looking straight into my eyes pulling his clothes off of his torso to show the toned and muscled body that was all mine. "But you're worth it." He told me, making a grin appear on my face before his lips connected again with mine swiftly in even more passion then before. My hands roamed his torso as Kendall's mouth and hands ignited a fire in my gut and thighs making me want this so much more than I already did. Within seconds my jumper and bra was off and immediately devoured by Kendall and his hands. He sucked on my collarbone as both of his hands took a hold of my breasts making me moan as his fingers swiped over the swollen nubs; pleasurable pain raced through my body. I rocked my hips towards his as my hands took a firm grip of his shoulders. My knees were trembling with the acute pleasure constantly ripping through my body. Kendall shed us both of our jeans, the pressure and friction too much.

"Once we do this there's no going back." He told me as he pulled up my thigh both of us moaning as he thrusted into my soaking covered centre.

"I haven't gone back since the first day I met you." I whispered to him. His response was to give me a crushing kiss and grab onto my leg that was holding me up, hitching that one up too as my arms locked around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. Our tongues locked together as I continued to grind into Kendall our grunts and moans silenced by our mouths. My hands winding in his hair as Kendall made his way over to the bed. My bed.

He threw me down gently, my body bouncing a few times on the soft mattress with the impact that didn't hurt at all. My body was surrounded by softness of the mattress that was very fucking comfy, obviously not as good as Kendall's but I didn't care about that now.

Kendall smirked dominantly at me as he jumped on top of my body on all fours, his arms on either side of my head.

My arms circled around his neck, bringing his lips down to mine in a heated embrace as one of Kendall's arms skimmed around my body, playing with my erect nipples in a devious way and trailed along the lines of my panties.

"_Kendall!" _I pleaded to him as the kiss broke, my pussy was throbbing at an intense pace and every touch from Kendall would send me into overdrive. He grinned at my begging expression giving slow, purposeful kisses down my neck and body. My hairs were on end and my hands were buried in Kendall's hair as his lips dipped lower and lower until he reached my panties. With a smouldering look at me Kendall finally hooked his fingers and pulled the material down my smooth legs and out of my sight. I was rejoicing in my head as they slipped away swiftly followed by Kendall's boxers. His kisses came back again, this time going up my body and back to my face. His cock was touching the inside of my thigh, dripping with pre cum and ever so close to where I craved it to be.

This was it.

After Kendall rolled a condom onto his length he looked at me as I whispered to him with pleading eyes and body.

"Please." I said as his hands were either side of my face again. His eyes were bright and vivid as they looked into mine. The eyes softened slightly and he placed one tender kiss on my lips. He thrusted forward, entering and completely filling and stretching me slightly. I arched my back into his body moaning loudly. I was so slick that even though I hadn't had sex for ages and the size that Kendall was it didn't hurt as my body accommodated for his size. The feeling of being completely filled with pleasure and Kendall from what seemed like years of longing was blissful. Kendall's face was buried in the crook of my neck.

After a few moments of being still, making sure I was completely at ease with Kendall's size and not uncomfortable in the slightest I nudged my hips against his as a signal to continue. Kendall repeatedly showered my face in gentle kisses as he moved his hips against mine, setting a solid rhythm. Mewls and incoherent sounds filtered from my mouth as Kendall pulled all the way out only to slam his hips back to mine at a steady pace, over and over again.

"Uhh-harder." I managed to speak as the coil in my stomach grew tighter and the throbbing returned with a much more intense pace. My body unbelievably sensitive, every touch made me moan or gasp loudly and every thrust would make me beg for more. As Kendall thrust harder into me he took matters into his own hands, suddenly quickening his pace dramatically, entering my body quicker and harder.

"Ughhhh! Kendall- Oh! Fuck!" I chanted over and over again, clutching onto his body squeezing my eyes shut at the pressure filling my gut. My body began to tingle as Kendall's grunts and groans grew louder and out bodies began to get slick with slight perspiration coating us. His long strokes into my body making me go wild as I started to pant and cry out with pleasure at each stroke Kendall's.

I will never want to touch any guy after this. Kendall was making me feel sensations I would never have dreamed of feeling before as his body collided with mine over and over again.

My breathing was becoming more rapid and I let out gasps of ecstasy from his sensual ways upon my body. My head was beginning to thrash from side to side and my hands gripping onto the sheets as the coil in my stomach clenched and the throbbing began to mirror my heartbeat. I started to get lost in the feeling as did Kendall.

Kendall suddenly grabbed onto my legs and placed them over his shoulders and continuing to thrust into me. My knees were forced up to touch my torso similar to the fetal position but I was too absorbed into the sex that I didn't feel any pain as Kendall upped his tempo even more, erratically thrusting his body to mine, it nearly make me scream in delight at how deep he slid into my core. His thrusts were so ravage and animalistic that our skin slapping together echoed around the room along with my mewls and cries of pleasure as the throbbing and tingling reached the peak and edged closer to my orgasm.

"God Kendall! I'm so fucking close-eeee! Uh, ughhhhhh, fuck!" As Kendall hit a sweet spot in my body I finally tumbled over the edge, milking his dick. I nearly blacked out at the sensations exploding around my body. It wrapped the both of us in euphoria. I clinged onto his body as wave after wave of phenomenal satisfaction and ecstasy rushed and invaded my body and mind.

"Fuck Echo." Kendall groaned loudly and buried his head in the crook of my neck as his hips jolted forward and my hands winded into his hair. Kendall rode out his orgasm next to mine until finally I dropped limply on the bed and Kendall reluctantly pulled out, throwing the used condom in the trash can near the bed and dropped down next to me immediately pulling my tired body to his gently. He smiled down tenderly at my panting self and he began to chuckle when I jolted frequently into his body from the strong aftershocks whipping through my body from time to time.

"You've ruined me for any other person." I groaned half heartedly into his slightly salty neck as my heartbeat finally began dropping back to normal.

"Good cause you're all mine and no one else's." Kendall whispered protectively, stroking my hair in a soft action which made me hum lowly.

"Any more of that and I won't be able to walk." I joked into his neck feeling his body vibrate with a light chuckle and lips place compassionate kisses on my head.

"You wait until next time."

"No matter how much I want next time to be now and then just fall asleep the guys will be back soon and so will Debra and I don't think she really wants to walk in to see this. Would you help me unpack?"

/

My mind was in a complete haze. 20 minutes later Kendall had finished helping my completely unpack, stuff the suitcase under my bed, straighten the bed sheets out and find the contract that Debra had mentioned in her note that had been flung to the floor when Kendall pushed the suitcase off the bed.

I still had a hard time figuring it out in my mind.

I had gone down and dirty with Kendall Knight.

Not that I'm bothered or anything but we're hardly in a stable relationship and none of us have said those three words.

Well I weren't gonna tell him first, it would make me seem weak and I'm not one for expressing my feelings or those types of feelings.

Just as I closed the wardrobe door the sound of 2K opening and closing echoed around the apartment.

"Kendall? Echo?" Debra's voice called out as three sets of footsteps bounded off the wooden flooring around the apartment.

Kendall took my hand in his and pulled on my arm, leading me out into the hallway and into the middle of the apartment. Asha and Katie jumped on the leather couch next to each other. Katie turned on the TV and Asha looked up at us smiling and waving.

I still couldn't believe how much she had changed; she was so much more mature now; independent. Just like Katie is.

I liked the change though, she used to be independent when she wanted to be but now she acted like she should. Debra and Katie had moulded Asha into a true 10-year-old girl, something I never could have truly done without their help.

She needed the separation from me; after all I wasn't actually her mother. We were close but I shouldn't be acting like a mother to her- especially now that I know that Griffin will take care of her no matter what.

"Hey girls, good day out?" I asked the two girls with a bright smile on my face.

"Yeah it was great. I'm upset that I have to get packed tomorrow and leave without you but Debra says that it's a learning curve and that you need space to be an actual teenager and I need the space to be an actual kid." Now I knew that I didn't need to worry about her welfare anymore. She was more than capable of looking after herself; clearly.

"She's right and I'll see you loads when you come round and see Katie anyway." I assured her. Kendall nodded by the side of me, telling the two girls we'd be back in a second, pulling me into the kitchen to see Debra making herself a coffee while pulling out ingredients for dinner tonight; it looked like she was cooking.

"Hey mom, good day out?" Kendall asked his mother smiling at her as she turned around to face us.

"Yes, it was lovely. Echo did you get the papers?"

"Oh, yeah I did. They're a little bit folded because I... uh dropped my suitcase on them. Thank you again Debra for letting me stay." I hesitated with what I was saying, my body returning to the magical moment that had gone on in the very same apartment less than an hour ago.

"Don't worry dear, it's a pleasure-"

"OH MY GOD!" Katie and Asha shouted from the other room. Panic flooded my body at the thought of Asha in danger as Kendall, Debra and I all bolted out of the kitchen and into the central part of the apartment wondering what was wrong.

They hadn't hurt themselves, thankfully.

No, instead they were staring at Nick Tunes as a voice over announced the new Big Time Rush video and single I Know You Know.

"You done a new song?" Katie asked Kendall looking up at him as Kendall, Debra and I all stood behind the couch staring at the galactic themed video. It would only be a matter of time before I would be on the screen

"And video?" Asha asked out, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Yeah but this song is special." Kendall said proudly sending a grin in my direction that the girls failed to notice as the music video went on.

"Why...wait, is that- OH MY GOD! Echo... You're singing! Rapping in the single. You've done a duet with Big Time Rush!" Asha's faced was complete shock while Debra was sporting a proud smile on her face as did Kendall.

"Yeah... Are you mad?" I asked hesitantly as I watched myself perform on screen for the second time today.

"No! Congratulations!" She shouted with genuine joy on her face though shock was still evident in her eyes.

She's not the only one who had changed.

I've gone from hating everything Big Time Rush did to doing a duet with them and becoming friends and then more than friends with one of them though we haven't really done anything relationship wise.

As the music video finished and Debra returned to the kitchen to cook dinner Kendall and I took a seat on the couch with Echo and Katie.

"I can't believe everything this week. I mean you're gonna be a pop star!"

"Uh, I don't think so Asha. Can't sing, can't dance, and can't act. No use for the major industries there. I don't really like being in the music industry anyway, it's so tiring and it takes a lot out of you. I don't even like rap music."

Its official, I fail. I always said that rappers only rap because they can't sing and they have no talent to do anything else. Yes, I am a hypocrite.

And it seems to me it's still correct anyway.

"Well I'm sure dad will find something for you." Asha assured my kindly.

"You could always be Big Time Rush's agent or publicist." Katie offered, I scoffed loudly.

"I think that would be too much for me, I would end up driving them all off a cliff." Too bad I wasn't even joking there.

"I am sitting here, right next to you." Kendall said rolling his eyes at what I said.

"Truth hurts." I shrugged grinning slightly at Kendall.

"It does." Kendall used a mock hurt expression on me. I completely ignored it, turning to Asha, my face going slightly serious.

"You went to Griffin's house?"

"Yeah, gosh Echo it's so big and expensive. My room is gigantic and I get to choose what I want in it and daddy is so nice and he said that he would let me go to Palm Woods School so I could see you." It warmed my heart that Griffin cared about the relationship Asha and I had so much that he even let her go to Palm Woods like I was so that we could see each other. And that Asha still wanted to even though it seemed each time we went without seeing each other got longer and longer.

"That's great Asha, I'm happy for you."

"Yeah and Katie is going to go sleep round for the first night on Friday so I won't be alone. And mom is really nice too!"

"Wait, you saw Lin- I mean your... mother?"

"Yeah, she was doing some work, talking on the phone with a client for work but when she saw me she was really happy and then launched into a big conversation at how I was home and I was never gonna leave and we were gonna be a happy family but I don't understand how it can be without you."

Woah, woah, woah.

My mother is still a home wrecking whore. Yeah, I bet she was talking to a 'client about work' and I bet she was talking about being a happy family without me.

"Oh." Was all that I could say to sum up what she said politely and cleanly without exploding into curses.

"So you're really going to stay at the Palm Woods?" Asha asked after a moment of silence filled by the TV ads.

I sent a fleeting look towards Kendall.

We just had sex.

And we were acting like fucking nothing had happened.

"Yeah, I am. But as you said baby, I'm going to see you all the time and I will visit sometimes just like you'll come and have sleepovers with Katie."

"Plus Kendall will keep her occupied."

"Katie!" Kendall warned his sister as I had to cough to cover the laugh that was threatening to erupt at the surface.

"Guys, dinner is done." Debra announced bringing in plates of cooked meat, salad, cheese and fruit.

Asha and Katie went to go and sit down obediently waiting for everyone else yet having their own conversation between them.

"Need any help Debra?" I asked, getting up and walking into the kitchen to offer a helping hand while Kendall texted- most likely telling the guys that food was up.

"Yes please dear, here's all the cups and here's the juice, pour everyone a drink?" Debra asked while grabbing more plates of various chilled and cooked food. I nodded smiling at her picking up the glass jug of orange juice and all of the glass cups and walking into the small box-shaped dining room cut off from the rest of the apartment.

Kendall was now sitting at the table and by the time I had reached them the guys burst through the door, eager to get to the table and eat food even though they had their own in the apartment.

"Orange juice anyone?" I questioned, putting down the glass cups. Hands instantly flew out to them and shoved in my face –mostly by Carlos- demanding for juice. I went around everyone, pouring them a glass until I got to Kendall.

"I see you save the best till last." Kendall smirked at me, raising his eyebrows suggestively. The sex flooding into my memory and warming up my body in a way it shouldn't in public. I couldn't avoid the slight blush that adorned my face until I collected my thoughts together and reached reality once more.

"I saved myself till last. You're not 'the best' at anything." I rolled my eyes, attempting to act casual but as I leaned over and began pouring his drink he sent me such an intense look that told me he was being reminded of the earlier festivities almost made me collapse in a heap.

"Oh god, get a room!" Katie's words brought me back to Earth. I shook my head slightly to rid myself of the explicit thoughts and quickly poured my own drink, sitting down next to Kendall in my usual spot as Debra appeared with her cup of tea and sitting at the head of the table.

"Dig in everyone..."

* * *

><p><em>28 Reviews for next chapter, even if it's just your favourite Big Time Rush episode : )<em>


	19. How Do You Feel?

_Thanks to:_

_**Anonymous Reviewer  
>haelie<br>BigTimeFan50  
>child who is cool<br>erikam20  
>Godess of the Sands<br>AllForCarlosBTR  
>BTRloverXxX<br>kendell lover  
>HelloGoodbye<br>DoubleRainbow  
>UltimatelyAnonymous<br>BTR33  
>OneStepTwoStep<br>littleCookie  
>3<br>Imagination  
>miniReader<br>lala  
>GreyLionDiva<br>drippinmypepcicle  
>whatIfeel<br>socoolio  
>BTRfuntime<br>Chocohalic50  
>CpJmShawty14<br>SexyFireBendingNinja**_

**Sorry I haven't updated, I have been waiting to get 28 reviews for the last chapter : )**

* * *

><p><em>I guess it's true that love was all you wanted<br>Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
>Hoping it will end up in his pocket<br>But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
>Oh, cause it's not his price to pay<br>Not his price to pay...  
>Taylor Swift- Tied Together With a Smile<em>

**This chapter was taken from the episode Big Time Beach Party : )**

* * *

><p>Throughout dinner Kendall kept brushing my hand and trailing his up my thigh making me squirm noticeably in my seat and stare at him wide-eyed.<p>

It didn't help that Logan was sitting next to Kendall and I would probably end up having a third conversation with him that would probably turn the tables on the fact that I'm 'enticing Kendall' or something unbelievable like that.

After dinner I helped clear up even when Debra insisted that she didn't need any help while Asha and Katie went their own way.

I finally gave up helping Debra when she refused to do anything if I helped, insisting she was completely fine and was touched and happy that I wanted the help but she really didn't need it.

As soon as I walked into the apartment 2J the guys who had all been playing dome hockey turned to me, James exploded into speech.

"Throughout dinner you and him have been having these massive cheesy smiles on your faces-"

"And you've been blushing like crazy, something you never do. Just by the looks on your faces tells us one thing-" Logan continued.

"You finally went on the swirly slide!" Carlos jumped up with a happy smile on his face.

"NO!" Logan and James shouted at the same time groaning at how Carlos was so clueless. I cautiously closed the door and stepped inside, looking at Kendall who was just smiling, sitting on the arm of the couch watching the scene unfold before his eyes.

"She finally finished her period?"

"No, Carlos. They had sex." James said giving up with Carlos' logic and stating the most probable obvious.

"Ooh... right. They _fucked_!" Heat instantly rushed to my cheeks as Carlos shouted loudly and innocently regardless to what he said. They were staring at me and grinning at my facial expression. Kendall just sat coolly on the edge of the couch grinning with his arms folded as he watched what was going on.

"Uh... Well..." I stuttered, I didn't have a clue what to say 'Oh yeah, me and Kendall had some mind blowing sex, hell yeah!'

Hell no.

"Yeah, we had sex." Kendall commented with a shit eating lopsided smile, he was proud of himself.

"How was it?"

"O-kay... getting a little personal there Carlos." I piped up suddenly getting very uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed to and where it already was.

"You wait until Camille finds out." Logan chuckled.

"You know what; I would feel a whole lot people if we just dropped the topic of conversation, _please_."

"I guess we've tortured you enough for today." James smiled as I sighed loudly in relief. The guys all made their way over to the orange couch, all taking a seat. I followed, walking over to the couch, walking past Kendall and Carlos about to walk past James and sit next to Logan when Kendall grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me down next to him so my back was up against the arm of the chair and I was on a 90 degree angle and turned to the right.

I tried to struggle against him until Kendall wrapped both of his arms around my hips firmly, disallowing me to get away from him.

He let me be completely and utterly embarrassed in front of the guys and even seemed happy about it.

Was I just another conquest for him that he's completed?

Doubts filled my minds viciously as I sat rigid against Kendall's relaxed body.

"Well, I got a text off Kelly earlier, she said that the single is selling well and dramatically boosting the other sales of our other songs. We also get to perform on a Florida breakfast show too." Logan said as James turned on the TV, putting on a random music channel.

"Plus we gotta go to the studio really early in the morning tomorrow."

"How early Carlos?"

"6am." I groaned in protest. I had to get up that early?

"What's wrong?" Kendall whispered in my ear, noticing I was still completely rigid against him and wasn't showing any signs of relaxing yet.

"And what time is it now?" I asked, completely ignoring Kendall and focusing on Carlos intently.

"Uh, nearly 9pm, why?"

"I'll go get some sleep then and let you lot have some guy time. I kinda feel like an intruder and taking all your guy time away from you so I'm just gonna go bed." I announced forcing myself off Kendall's lap and bolting quickly out of the apartment door.

Please don't follow, please don't follow, please don't-

"-Echo, wait."

Goddamnit.

I sighed and turned 180 degrees to Kendall out in the hallway between the two apartment doors. I folded my arms and looked up at him, arching my eyebrow in a questioning way.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you? _We've had sex and we barely know each other, we've been on one date, we haven't gone official and it's like you don't care a lot of the time, for all I know you could be going off with some other girl!" All the small things that picked on my mind about Kendall and my relationship came flying out of my mouth in a harsh tone.

He pressed his lips together in a tight line for a few moments then exhaled heavily.

"I don't care about how long I've known you, I care about how I feel about you-"

"Really because you don't seem to be expressing yourself very much."

"I find it hard to... Look Echo, about the one date; we can go on loads, it's just been so hectic lately and-"

"-And you couldn't be bothered?"

"No-"

"Oh, no wait, you 'find it hard to express' that you can't be bothered?"

"Look, I haven't done any of these things to protect you." Kendall started to get angry now, frowning and angrily raking his hands through his hair as I held my stance, refusing to budge.

"_Protect? _Really? Because I feel like some prostitute whore. I don't need to be protected, I need to be loved."

"Echo, I care about you."

"Yeah well so does every-fucking-body else. Just for once in my life I want to be proven to that I have something to exist for."

"Fucking hell, Echo, don't you understand that I care for you?"

"Oh I understand but all they are are fucking pathetic empty words and promises. I need proof. Goodnight." I turned to walk into the apartment 2K when Kendall spoke out again.

"You want fucking proof, you wait for tomorrow and I'll fucking show you." Kendall and I simultaneously opened the apartment doors next to each other and slammed them slightly behind us.

"Is that you, Echo?" Debra's voice waved from further into the apartment. I stepped forward to see Debra, sitting peacefully on the white couch reading a book by herself. She looked up when she saw me she smiled.

"Hey, Debra, I have an early day tomorrow so I'm just going to go to bed now." I told her, pointing down the hallway to where my bedroom was, I was about to walk down there taking few steps until Debra placed down her book on the coffee table in front of her and spoke three words that made my body freeze.

"You've had sex." I turned to look at her, she seemed completely serious.

Oh shit.

"...Uh, yeah... I've had sex before." I prolonged where the conversation was bound to head to no matter how embarrassing and awkward I know it will be.

"Echo, we both know what I am talking about. Earlier, you and Kendall had sex." I scratched the back of my head out of nervousness and kept my gaze locked on the wooden ground flooring of the apartment firmly.

I didn't want to relive the fact that I am a whore.

Let alone with Mrs. Knight!

Fucking hell.

"How do you know?" I sighed in reluctancy after a few prolonged moments of silence then finally spoke, giving up on the whole charade as I cant fucking act.

Though acting skills would have come so in handy right freaking now.

"Your facial expression, they way you acted at dinner. My son's facial expression and how happy with himself he seemed."

Thank you for unintentionally rubbing the fact in my face that I am being used!

"Uhh-"

"Did he use a condom?"

Dear Lord!

My face heated up in an embarrassing way and I bit my lip. My face was most likely now the colour of Debra's rich hair. Thank fuck my eyes were still glued to the floor; seeing her expression would not help in this situation at all.

I nodded numbly, wishing this moment would just disappear.

I would much rather have another talk with Logan then go through this.

"Echo there's no need to be embarrassed! I was a teenager once, I know what goes on. Just... be careful okay? I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Too late.

I nodded my head vigoursly trying to speed up the interrogation even though it had become more light hearted now we were still on a very sensitive topic that we shouldn't really be talking about in all honesty.

"Um, can I go now?" I knew my face was still the colour of a fucking cheeto and whatever else is orange or red. I just hoped I could get away from this as quickly as possible.

"Yes, yes. See you tomorrow then."

"Night." I said quickly, turning and making a break for my room.

I sighed in relief when the door clicked shut and I was alone in my room. I didn't dare look at the bed yet, instead I went straight to the draws I had and pulled out simple grey sleep shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

I nearly walked to the bathroom out of habit but caught myself halfway; realising there was no one else in the room to shield my modesty away from. Stripping instantly and quickly easing my body into the new clothes and folding up the forgotten ones.

I flinched slightly when I was finally ready for bed and turned to actually look at it. The bed was still a little messy and it seemed like a mirage of what happened became a visual video in front of my eyes.

I was being used.

_He _had another girlfriend.

_He _didn't care.

After more thoughts about me being nothing but a piece of shit I gathered myself, marching over to the bed and getting in it. I cursed the fact that his scent invaded my smell so I ignored it the best I could, turning on an alarm on my phone for six and then lying down so I was looking up at the ceiling. This way I didn't have my face closer to his scent so I could persistently evade acknowledging the smell in my mind.

I felt rejected.

/

I woke up to the scheduled alarm, groaning to myself slightly that my face was completely buried in the pillow which still had Kendall's musky scent lingering on it. After I had managed to get my alarm to shut the hell up I got up, instantly heading for the shower to rid myself of the tainted toxins that I had been breathing and sleeping in.

After my warm shower I felt a lot more relaxed and alert. My mind was completely off Kendall and onto myself; the preparation for the day.

I groaned when my mobile went off just as I was about to go to my closet. Clutching the towel close to my body I walked over to my mobile letting out a slight small scream of protest to see it wasn't 6am, it was 8am and I had a text off Logan.

_Be downstairs in 30 minutes, we changed your alarm you seemed tired. By the way, Boyfriend went platinum; WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!_

Great, well let's see if Kendall is actually going to get off with any girls then.

After lathering on a generous amount of sun block I went into my closet and pulled out short, frayed light blue short shorts with a transparent white, strappy tank, black plain gladiator sandals and a bright leopard print bikini.

Once I had settled myself into the clothes and shoes I went onto my hair blow drying it in a messy, beach wave style and leaving it to fall naturally and hazardously around my face.

After applying faint lip gloss, slight eyeliner and mascara I grabbed my mobile, stuffing it in my pocket and opening my bedroom door.

"Morning everyone." I greeted the girls who were walking around in their pyjamas like zombies, they must have literally just have gotten up after a long night of talking non-stop.

"I hear you're off to the beach today." Debra called happily from the kitchen; the girls gave me sleepy smiles as I waved as a hello and a goodbye, popping my head into the doorway of the kitchen to see Debra cooking up pancakes.

"Yeah, about to go now."

"You put sun block on?" I laughed lightly at her motherly concern, glad that last night's events seemed to be completely erased.

Thank fuck.

"Yeah, I'll skip breakfast; make something at the beach house, see you later." I told her, making my way over to the apartment door and out into the hallway heading towards the elevators to take me down to the lobby.

/

I walked outside of the Palm Woods to see a huge crowd of people; literally every teen at Palm Woods. There were disappointingly only few familiar faces but my mind perked up when I saw Camille in the mass. The guys were standing in front of me, their back towards me as they were facing the large cluster of teens.

Logan was wearing a dark blue printed t-shirt and white chequered trunks. For some unknown reason he was also holding a metal detector and had headphones around his neck for the metal detector.

Weird.

James and Carlos were both wearing wife beaters but Carlos' was in a sky blue and James' was in a black. Carlos had a white and blue stripy towel around his neck and dark blue trunks while James was sporting a floral design. Carlos was also holding to heavy weights used for weight lifting, one in each hand and James had a surf board.

Kendall had a multi-coloured stripy towel over one of his shoulders, a two toned V-neck blue t-shirt and plain black trunks. I hated the fact that even just one look at him; just from behind my body would react.

Fucking stupid body.

"Alright, Camille." James announced none of them seeming to notice me yet as James scanned a clipboard he had in his other hand.

"Here!" She raised her hand, her hair was done into a side, messy plait and she had on a yellow top tucked into dark blue high-waisted shorts, there was a clear pink, bikini halter top underneath the mostly transparent top.

"Jennifers." Who?

Who the hell were the Jennifers?

"So here." My silent question was answered when three girls spoke in unison, one with black curly hair and deep, olive skin. Another with brown long hair, tied up into a pony tail and a full fringe with tanned skin and finally, the tallest one and the most dominant, the tall blonde one with slightly fairer skin then the other two girls.

They seemed like bitches.

"Guitar dude."

"Today it's ukulele dude!" I liked Guitar- I mean Ukulele Dude. He was nice and a funny guy. He stood on the steps of the mini-caravan/minivan thing, strumming a tiny ukulele once.

"And, Echo."

"Behind you." I announced myself, smiling to the guys as they all whirled around to see me and most of the other teens crammed to get onto the vehicle.

"You came." Logan said, nodding in appreciation at the fact that I was here. I could see in his eyes that he knew that something went on between Kendall and me, they all knew.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm here to show you how to party hard." I shrugged nonchalantly, risking a look up to Kendall who refused to meet my eyes, instead he seemed to be glaring at the ground right in front of me, his lips pursed and his stance mirroring uncomfortableness.

And the feeling of being used returns...

He wouldn't even give me a simple look in the eye, was I that pathetic to rush into something?

"All aboard the beach house party beach bus!" James shouted, even though practically everyone was inside anyway.

"You said party twice." Logan said, shooting James a look that said 'You're Retarded.'

"You bet I did."

"LET'S ROLL!" Carlos hollered out, receiving an enthusiastic response from everyone else as the last of the unknown people clambered into the bus. I yelped as someone clasped onto my arm.

"Echo! C'mon, you're with me the whole day." Camille literally dragged me onto the bus, the guys directly behind us as they took the first two rows but Camille managed to get us a seat at the back of the bus so I didn't have to sit near Kendall and think depressively for the whole ride.

As the drive started everyone let out a howl of appreciation when James whipped out his stereo, letting music fill up the transportation as people broke into their own conversations and the guys sent a video message to Gustavo about going to the beach and never coming back.

"STOP!" The driver was about to pull away when Debra appeared at the entrance of the Palm Woods in her pyjamas still holding Sun Block in her hands.

"Go, go, go, go! She's got sun block!" Carlos shouted as Debra began to sprint towards the bus, before she could even get near the driver immediately floored it.

"So, gossip has been going around that you and Kendall had sex." I turned to answer Camille though completely taken aback when it wasn't Camille who had asked, it was one of the Jennifers. The three of them scrutinized my face and gave me a slight once over as I stared blankly at them.

"Who said that?"

"Camille." Another one of the Jennifers said, pointing to the brunette next to me, a scowl was immediately sent to her and she smiled sheepishly at me.

"There's no point denying it, everyone in here and in the Palm Woods knows anyway." The tall blonde one commented, flicking her hair over her shoulder coolly and sending me an icy stare.

"Well then, I guess you don't need confirmation from me then." I said to them ending the conversation between the three girls and myself by turning back to Camille and sending her multiple glares throughout the ride.

"Oh come on Echo, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Camille asked after 15 minutes of silence from myself.

I was already stressed about being used but now it had been spread and everybody knew that I had been fucking used, just fucking great.

"Until you can undo what you did."

"Echo, come on talk to me. I am really sorry and I know about the argument, Logan told me but he wouldn't say what it was about, I don't think he knew. But if you don't talk to me who else are you going to hang out with?"

She had a valid point.

Camille was my only way of restoring my unusual ways even if they had been distorted by the slightest.

I would just stay out of Kendall's way and follow his lead if we do meet up, acting to him how he acts towards me was fair and what I was going to do.

Stress seeped out of my body, clearing my mind as I began to brighten up.

"Let's just forget about it." I said finally, giving her a big cheesy smile and ignoring the few fleeting looks the three bitches would give me every few minutes of the ride.

"We're here!" James yelled as the bus came to a halt. The guys were the first ones out as everyone else scrambled to get out quickly, Camille and I lingered in the back; I didn't want to be too close to Kendall.

"Beach house." I was a little freaked out when everyone spoke simultaneously, like they were in a dream as they stared up at the familiar place.

Next thing I know everyone is surging forward, following Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall's lead into the house leaving Camille and me slightly dumfounded.

"_This _is the beach house?" Camille asked in wonder when she came back to reality and stopped her little beach house fantasy in her mind.

"Yeah, though everyone will be running down to the beach first I didn't have any breakfast so..." I trailed off as we walked in; the place still took my breath away even now.

"And you don't want to see Kendall because you think he has another girl." Camille rolled her eyes at my exact thoughts as I lead her through the main part of the house where a cluster of people were dancing into the kitchen that no one was in, surprisingly.

"Pretty much. I thought you said you didn't know what was going on?"

"I had to play a broken hearted teen in Zombie Teen; the story line is along what you and Kendall are going through." Camille began talking, infusing her career and my life. She sat down on the island as she continued and I searched the cupboards until I found some Fruit Loops and some milkshake for Camille. "Look, _if _he has got something going on with another girl, which is highly unlikely and absurd your first instinct will be to get angry."

Duh.

I nodded agreeing with her, pouring in some milk and returning it to the fridge then sitting down opposite her on the island.

"NO." I nearly choked on my breakfast when she shouted giving me a fright.

Bitch!

Instead, the cereal went down the wrong way so my eyes began to water and I started to cough violently.

She didn't even offer a hand to help me!

I could've died!

"What... should I do then?" I managed to wheeze out as the coughing started to cease and I blinked away the excess water in my eyes that was making my vision blurry.

"If you get angry and shout at him that's just what a guy wants, he wants the commotion; he wants to see you jealous. Don't give that to him. Believe me if Kendall was stupid enough to get it on with another girl he would be killed by me, Logan, Carlos and James before you got a piece of him."

"Then what do I do, go up to them congratulate them and wish a happy and bright future for the two of them?" I asked sarcastically, shovelling food into my mouth.

"No, you just don't react; you let him look for your reaction. And when he does, give him such a hurt look that will haunt his mind. Just trust me, I'll do the anger and you can be hurt. It's not like it's going to fucking happen anyway." Camille assured me as I chewed and swallowed.

Would Kendall ever hurt me or stoop that low?

"Hey, is that James? Out on the ocean... surfing?" Camille asked looking out onto the beach. I followed her gaze outside while continuing to stuffing my face with cereal.

Camille was right.

James was getting a huge wave on his surfboard; he seemed to be good considering I don't think he has ever actually surfed.

Though it all started to go chaotic when the wave doubled in size, far too big for James to surf on and he tumble into the blue abyss.

"Oh my god! James is dead!"

"Echo, don't be silly! James isn't dead, there's some girl jumping into the ocean to go and save him... look, now she had a hold of him and his surfboard... and now she's pulling him to shore, all safe and unconscious." Camille's narrating didn't make me any less worried at the fact that James nearly died.

What a retard.

I finally relaxed, finishing the last of my cereal and getting up, placing it in the sink as my phone started to vibrate.

"Don't look at your phone!" Camille shouted at me as I pulled it out, I rolled my eyes and turned around to face her as my phone logged myself into Facebook.

**Kendall Knight****: Check out my new girlfriend Sandy!**

I felt my eyes going wide as I read the status and began to slowly scroll down the page which was filled of Kendall sitting on the multicoloured beach towel with some girl who had her hair slicked back into a pony tail and a red ribbon in her hair that matched her read tank and flowery shorts.

No... fucking... way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The more reviews the quicker and longer the updates!<br>29 reviews for more Beach madness**_


	20. Pictures Speak a Thousand Words

_Thanks to:_

_**Yeah  
>kendell lover<br>child who is cool  
>erikam20<br>sambonesays  
>UltimatelyAnonymous<br>BTRfuntime  
>HelloGoodbye<br>DoubleRainbow  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>OneStepTwoStep  
>littleCookie<br>3  
>Imagination<br>miniReader  
>BTR33<br>Explorers-of-the-World  
>socolio<br>whatifeel  
>drippinmypepcicle<br>Godess of the Sands  
>hayleebuggerz<br>GreyLionDiva  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>BadLuckGrl13  
>XxXxSethIsSoMineXxXx<br>tigerlilyweasley  
>claireclary<br>Chocohalic50  
>purplerain<strong>_

_For reviewing, you're all ledgendary : )_

* * *

><p><em>I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable<br>I am not a robot  
>You're loveable, so loveable<br>But you're just troubled  
><em>

_Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
>Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot<br>Marina And The Diamonds- I'm Not A Robot_

* * *

><p>"Okay, look this is probably not what it looks like; she's only kissing him on the cheek and hanging off of him. Uh, look! I'll call him and speak to him, you do nothing." Camille rushed out, pulling her phone out in front of her to call Kendall.<p>

"Uh, hey, Camille..." I didn't even want to walk over and see his face in the phone. I couldn't believe what I had said was actually coming true.

"Don't you 'hey' me! Kendall, who's the chick on the beach blanket kissing you? You better have a good fucking explanation for this otherwise you're _so _dead!" Camille shouted to the phone in front of her.

"Well she's-" Kendall's voice got cut off to be replaced with a new voice I had never heard before.

"He loves me now, Camille, so tell that ugly, slutty bitch, Echo that Kendall has _never _loved her, he's with me now, bye!" The peppy voice was filled with arrogance and hate towards me.

Camille was right, the first thing that rushed into my body was anger and hatred but it soon demolished. I had already established yesterday that I had been used so misery hit me twice as hard as I looked at my phone again, my heart wrenching painfully.

"Uh, okay now, Echo. This can't be what it looks like; I mean I'm positive Kendall wouldn't do that to you! The fucking idiot! Let me try to call him again." Camille had a worried look on her face as she saw my expression, after the dialling tone went dead I pushed my phone back in my pocket; I didn't need to see any more pictures of _them._

"It's f-fine, Camille." I spoke wincing slightly when my voice cracked harshly in my throat.

The reality was beginning to sink in- I truly had been used.

And I thought me and him were the only pure, real thing in my life. Guess not.

"Do you want a shoulder to cry on?"

"No, I'm not going to waste my tears on him. I have to stay strong and strong I will be." I said trying to convince myself more than anything.

"Yeah, keep your head held high! He's a fucking idiot."

"Girls, girls, girls I really need your help!" James shouted to us as he rushed into the room and up to us. "There's- hey, what's wrong, Echo?" I looked up at James. It was the first time he had ever shown any real concern for me and even though I appreciated it I didn't need anyone pitying me for being worthless.

I will keep my dignity.

Because I have always been strong-hearted and Kendall won't fucking change that.

"Nothing, what's up?" I pushed the conversation topic back onto James, ignoring the worried look Camille sent me briefly before her eyes returned back to James.

"Okay, well what you both say if I told you that the girl that saved my life today is a mermaid?" James asked casually raising his eyebrows at the end of his sentence as he stared and scrutinized our faces for our reactions.

Mermaid... right...

"I would say you're an idiot." I rolled me eyes, walking over to the archway in the kitchen to outside. A girl sat out on a table by herself, she had long flowing messy hair, bright blue eyes, a spotless face and she was petite in a blue clingy t-shirt and board shorts. The weird thing was though that she was eating clams I think they were... raw.

Which is kinda gross.

"Well I would say that I played a mermaid in Merteens 4: Escape the Seequarium and it made a very convincing case that mermaids... are _real!" _Camille told James taking a swig of her milkshake at the end of her sentence.

"That's complete bull, Camille, you and I both know that-"

"Shush, shush, Echo. Mermaids _are _real, I'm telling you now! So... Camille, how do I find out?"

Thanks James, there's the normal you back.

Treating me like I'm completely worthless...

"Well in the movie the mermaid would have to avoid getting wet on land because they would immediately sprout a tail."

"So all I have to do is get her down to the beach and get her with water."

Really guys? You seriously think that?

Idiots.

"You're not going anywhere without sunblock James." The three of us whirled around to see Debra, standing in front of us in a black button up blouse and bootlegged, black work trousers, holding up sun block in her right hand.

How the fuck did she get here so fast?

"Debra, great to see you here and- FREE FOOD!" James shouted. Instantly hordes of people ran into the kitchen, barging past Camille, Debra, James and me. As the kitchen filled up James made a break for it and Camille managed to grab my arm and pull me out of the violent mass of people, out onto the deck and onto a bench.

"See, this is what happens when you don't protect your skin." I said to Camille, rolling me eyes as James hurried down the steps with his 'mermaid' friend in tow.

I pulled out my phone when it began to harshly vibrate in my pocket.

What I was greeted with was Kendall, sitting next to the Jennifers all on his beach blanket, all cuddling up to him.

See, this is what happens when you don't protect your heart.

Camille took a quick glance at her phone then a concerned stare at my face as I attempted to be neutral as possible as I stuffed my mobile back in my pocket with an overexertion of force.

Best beach day ever.

"You know what, Echo? I can't fucking believe Kendall would do this on purpose. He wouldn't do that. He hasn't looked at other girls since you arrived." Camille grumbled, sending a string of long, loud curses as she retrieved her phone again.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Jennifer and giving Kendall a piece of my mind."

"No, don't Camille, it's obvious what point he's trying to prove, nothing to get angry about. Just move on." Camille froze from scrolling through her contacts and lifted her head to look at me in the eye, disbelief heavily shown in her eyes.

"You, Echo Kimberleigh is not at all _angry _about this, or going to go and sort it out? Or going to act jealous? Or going to go and get your guy back? _You're _Echo! That's what you do!" I shook my head sadly as Camille ranted.

"Kendall is a guy, I'm independent. He wants to move on so, so should I."

"You're acting strong but, Echo, I know you're crumbling inside, it's okay to cry, to be upset. He is hurting you and you're going to let him?"

"No, I'm not going to let him hurt me because I'm not hurt. We weren't in love with each other, never said _it _to each other. Just harmless hook-ups. I'm going to go and get a guy who will actually show me actual care, today." As I had said this Camille had finally gathered her thoughts and called Jennifer, her face immediately turning sour when Jennifer passed the phone over to Kendall.

"So now you have _the Jennifers _on your beach towel, Kendall?"

"Yeah, look funny story. This crazy-" My gaze returned to Camille's face when Kendall's voice cut halfway through his sentence. Her frown grew and anger swirled in her eyes.

"THE BASTARD HUNG UP ON ME AGAIN!"

"Don't waste your time on him."

"I'm not going to waste my time believing that you're over him in a matter of hours. Echo you sure- hey, look there's some commotion going down on the beach. Woah, some guys on quad bikes just turned up, c'mon let's see what's going on." Camille grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me over to the steps that were a marathon away from the commotion.

The whole crowd of the bus were, well crowding around Logan, James, Carlos and Logan while some guys that were on the vehicles began to take their helmets off.

How the hell did three guys on quad bikes get onto this beach?

"Oh my god, the leader of the quad bike pack is Jett Stettson! Hottie and actor, he doesn't seem too happy. C'mon, Echo!"

Who the hell was Jett Stettson?

Just as we approached the preppy girl with a bright red top and a ribbon in her hair appeared, immediately latching onto Kendall's side.

No matter how much I wanted to go over there and rip her arms off I stayed put, walking calmly next to Camille as we finally approached.

"Look, Jett, it's over. Kendall and I are in love and we are going to make a life together."

Crazy bitch said _what?_

"That's-"Kendall got immediately cut off by an angry looking Jett, stepping forward menacingly.

"It's time for you to take a swim." He growled at Kendall, halting as the whole crowd stepped forward apart from Camille and me –who just shuffled to the side so there was a clear parting between the crowd and us.

"C'mon gang." Some old guy stepped in between the two masses of people. "We need to settle this like men with a surf contest or a dance off."

No.

I don't have a clue what this old guy was going on about but it seemed like he was on Kendall's side and the ideas he had about how to settle this were pretty pathetic in complete honesty.

"No..." The crowd answered, all of the shaking their heads.

The Jett dude looked angry until his eyes fell upon me. His eyebrows raised and a smirk grew on his face. He winked at me, not making any attempt to hide it.

"This isn't over eyebrows." He said, returning his gaze back to Kendall, pulling his helmet on and him and his posse got back on their bikes, but giving me another wink before driving away.

"C'mon, Echo, let's go back up to the deck." Camille spoke softly to me as soon as the roaring of the quads had subsided and people began to break away from the area. I nodded, not even giving a second glance behind me as we walked all the way up the deck steps in silence, as we walked into the kitchen grabbing things to snack on James strolled in, leaning on the island and cupping his chin staring dreamily outside.

"I don't care if she's a mermaid. She's sweet, she's got feet and I'm falling for her." James spoke staring at the girl who was sitting, enjoying the sun outside.

"She's not even a mermaid!" My protest was immediately silenced by Camille's words.

"Then go and be with her James." Camille lightly pushed James' shoulder, urging him to go outside to the girl who seemed pretty, genuine and kind hearted.

We watched the scene fold before us, James walking up to the girl. Them smiling at each other and speaking incomprehensible words from our distance. She stood up, taking a hold of both of his hands, looking into their eyes and leaning in.

I made a gagging noise at how prissy the scene was, rolling my eyes and stuffing some chocolate in my mouth.

Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a jealous bitch who secretly wants to be treated like that.

Camille though however, coughed, spitting out her food and made a break for it outside.

What the..?

She grabbed onto James' arm and pulled him back inside quickly.

"Uh, yeah I was just about to MAKE OUT THERE!" James shouted at Camille when they both returned into the kitchen, Camille forcibly pulling James.

"I just remembered the end of Merteens 4. If you kiss a mermaid you turn into a _merman!" _James' eyes bulged out of his head as Camille explained the ending of the Mermaid movie. I rolled my eyes again, walking up to James and patting him on the shoulder.

"That's bullshit, we both know."

"Hey!" James and I jumped, next to Camille as the 'mermaid' appeared in front of us, smiling. "My dad just called and he needs my help at the ocean floor. So... maybe I'll see you later." She then went in to kiss James on the cheek but he managed to evade it, turning it into a pathetic handshake.

"_Great! _Yeah, that would be awesome. Let's meet up later." He smiled a complete fake smile but the girl didn't seem to notice, she just simply waved at the three of us and then merrily skipped away.

She seems genuinely nice.

"WHAT DO I DO I THINK I'M IN LOVE?"

"Well don't go off with any other skank and tell her." I grumbled, rolling my eyes at the knowing looks that were sent my way and glaring at the floor.

"Camille, what are you doing?" James protested as Camille pushed James out of the room and into the bathroom downstairs, closing the door behind her.

I started to get worried when shouts and cries echoed from inside in James' girly screams though Camille dragged him back out a second later.

What I saw made me crack a smile, something that I hadn't felt I had done in years.

James was standing there, in half of a wetsuit, flippers on his feet and rope wrapped all around his legs so it was actually like he was a merman.

"Where the fuck did you get rope?" I quizzed Camille as she came to stand by the side of me.

"Just found it." She shrugged at me, turning to James with a smirk on her face. "Okay, before you surrender yourself to a life under the sea we have to see, if you can handle it." James nodded as he held both of his arms out mimicking an aeroplane to make sure he had more balance.

"Yeah, I can handle this." He smirked, getting cockier, doing some twist move with his body as he hopped. "I think I like having a tail!" And literally, as soon as he said that, James ended up on the floor.

"You're wasting your time, mermaids don't exist!"

"Yeah they do!" James said, popping up from the ground grabbing onto the counter. I hadn't noticed that Camille had slipped away while James was gathering himself but she announced her return smoothly.

"Now, James, there's no Cuda spray in the ocean, so you're just going to get used to smelling like a fish all the time." Camille raised her right hand which had some fish spray odour thing smiling at the both of us.

"Where the fuck did you get fish spray?" I asked, completely confused to why she would go to such lengths when mermaids _don't _exist!

"Just found it." I rolled my eyes as she gave me the same answer to when I asked her about the ropes. She stepped forward and James nodded, closing his eyes and leaning forward which signalled he was ready to be sprayed.

Camille let out two mere puffs of fish odour and James was shrieking loudly which caused him to lose his balance and end up on the floor again.

Epic fail.

"Echo, you get him up and bring him outside and in those chairs over there." Camille tossed away the fish spray and pointed to the chairs and walked away.

Even though I was extremely confused and annoyed I did what she asked, grasping a hold of James' shoulders and helping him up; it was a bit of a struggle.

"You're an idiot." I told him as I helped him hop over to the table and sit down. He shrugged and rolled his eyes yet smiling lightly at me as I sat down next to him and Camille appeared behind the table.

"Ooh, burger for me?" James asked as Camille placed a nice looking cheeseburger on the table in front of James. She shook her head as she replied to him.

"Mermaids don't eat cheeseburgers, so are you prepared to give up this, for this." Camille dropped a bucket of clam shell things on the table that looked disgusting.

I didn't like seafood; just a simple cod or salmon is the most I would have.

James shrugged, dipping his hand into the bucket and pulling out a clam thing. He looked at it for a few moments, sending one quick glance to Camille and me he opened his mouth and I began to flinch as the sound of the uncooked clam being shattered and crunching in James' mouth.

He's insane!

He chewed the disgusting shell and whatever else was inside it a few times, giving a less than fake enthusiastic smile as he pointed at it and looked between Camille and me.

"That's good shell." James said unconvincingly, Camille and me had sour faces, flinching as every crunch echoed from the caverns of his mouth.

He can't actually like them. That's just fucking wrong!

"I could totally-"He cut himself off by spitting out the food –thankfully away from me and not in my line of sight- and throwing the clam away.

"Who am I kidding? I love cheeseburgers... and man spray... and my feet!" He motioned to his mimicked mermaid tail while his flippers swished as he moved them consciously.

"Then you're going to have to tell Annie it's over."

"Not really because she's _not, nor will she ever be a mermaid!" _James just rolled his eyes, entering self-pity by picking up the tasty looking cheeseburger and taking a large chomp out of it.

"We live in two different worlds." James mumbled as he ate, staring out into the distance hoping for some pity from Camille or me.

"You live in two different hotels." I deadpanned, folding my arms. James' eyes were suddenly glaring at me as he began to shout, pieces of food flying towards me.

"NOT FUNNY."

"Uh, Echo you might wanna take a look at this..." Camille suddenly spoke out; I turned my attention to her. She offered me her phone, signalling that I should take a look at it, cocking my eyebrow as a hint of confusion I glanced down at the phone, taking a double take. My eyes went wide and my hands began to ball up harshly in my lap.

That was it.

I tossed the phone back to Camille and shot out of my chair, ignoring the calls of my name and protests from James as I marched down the deck steps towards my target.

There was a picture of that fucking Sandy girl and Kendall, wearing promise rings.

PROMISE RINGS.

I was going to fight fire with a fucking inferno, seeing as I couldn't find another guy to use I would just have to go right to the source of the fire.

Sandy.

It seemed I wasn't the only one who wanted a piece of the action as another crowd had already immersed itself around Kendall, Sandy, Jett and his little followers.

"First you steal my girlfriend and then you hurt her feelings? It's time for you to get a fucking piece of my mind Barbie." I heard the Jett guy shout at Kendall as I approached, it seemed that something had gone on between Kendall and Sandy as she was now next to Jett which made me feel better but I was still mega angry and needed to get my frustration out.

"Two can play at this game, GUYS!" Kendall called out for his fellow band members to stand by his side and back him up though it seemed that the only person willing to come and back him up was his elderly pal from earlier today.

"Hey teens, I've been giving this some thought. There's only one way to settle this- a drag race."

"I can think about like 57 other ways to settle this!" Kendall protested.

Is one of them you being castrated?

"If Kendall wins you trouble makers leave the beach forever but if Jett wins then Kendall and all of his Hollywood friends will leave the beach never to return again."

"What?" Kendall asked as I finally managed to get a good view and squeeze past the crowd that was getting bigger by the second.

"I want a better prize." Jett said, smirking at Kendall and the old guy.

"Anything, Kendall has his word on it." The old guy chimed in.

"I do?" Kendall asked frowning. The stress clearly beginning to get to his idiotic mind.

"In all honesty, I don't want Sandy, have the clingy bitch." Jett said, pushing the girl roughly away from him.

Hey, hey, hey! No matter how much I want to punch her lights out guys shouldn't hit girls! Or man handle them. That's just wrong.

Sandy's mouth hung open in shock as she scrambled to keep her balance after Jett had tossed her to the side.

"Then what do you want?" Kendall asked. The look on his face clearly said he just wanted to get it over already.

"Her." I looked around to the people by the side of me as Jett's gloved finger pointed in my direction. I looked behind me to see if there was some stunning girl that needed to be possessed but was shaken out of my search abruptly when Jett's followers each strode towards me wrapping one of their arms around my bicep each.

Oh shit.

"I am human you know, I can walk! Get your nasty hands of me idiots!" I shouted as they dragged me over to Jett. When they finally decided to let go after I struggled continuously they tossed me towards Jett.

I stumbled towards him, his arms capturing my body easily and pulling me to his side forcefully.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Kendall looked angry, very angry. Jett smirked at Kendall's anger, wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me impossibly closer to him until the point I could barely breathe.

"Why should I Kendall? You don't have feelings for her do you? Because you've been off with Sandy and this Goddess next to me is Griffin's daughter and I'm sure, if he knew you had the tinniest of feelings for his little recently found flower he would kill you in 57 ways."

He's fucking irritably smart.

And fucking strong.

Kendall looked helplessly at the arm clamped protectively around my body while Sandy still hadn't successfully digested what was going on, her mouth was still agape as she stared at Jett, hurt blooming in her eyes.

"She's not yours." Kendall growled.

"She's not yours either, I don't see her running to you for comfort. But then again, why would she? You fucked her up, literally." I flinched noticeably, ignoring the want to know how Jett knew but at the feeling of me being referred to as a 'fuck' made an explosion of betrayal attack my heart.

Kendall noticed my flinch, looking into my eyes intently knowing that they were screaming the feelings that I locked away.

"You're on." Kendall said with deadly authority as he and Jett glared at each other.

"Drag race it is. 10 minutes, this spot." Jett said. This signalled his fellow companions to pull their helmets on and mount their bikes, eagerly waiting for their leader.

Jett lifted me like I was some toddler and placed me on the back end of the bike; a spare helmet appearing out of nowhere was shoved onto my head, in the distance I could see Camille and James running towards the commotion, James was untangling the lasts of the rope that had been wrapped around his body and Camille sprinted in alarm when she noticed where I was.

As Jett was getting his helmet on I expected my body to jump off the quad and run away being the irrational person I was but I stayed put.

Maybe it was because I was so angry at Kendall I wanted him to feel what I had been feeling the whole day.

Maybe it was because Jett was actually pretty hot.

Maybe it was because I wanted to get Sandy where it hurt.

Or maybe it was because I finally acknowledged that I loved Kendall Knight and he tore me to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Uh ohh!<br>Things about to get interesting?_

_30 reviews for next chapter! : )_


	21. Sparks Ignite a Fire

_Thanks to:_

_**Anonymous Reviewer  
>actingsingingslashwritingdiva<br>**__**tigerlilyweasley**__**  
>animeninja13<br>kendell lover  
>child who is cool<br>**__**BigTimeFan50**__**  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>AllForCarlosBTR  
>Unicorns-rainbows<br>CottonCandyBlizzard  
>Dark-Side-has-Cookies<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>UltimatelyAnonymous<br>BTR33  
>Explorers-of-the-World<br>littleCookie  
>HelloGoodbye<br>DoubleRainbow  
>BTRfuntime<br>OneStepTwoStep  
>Imagination<br>miniReader  
>Chocohalic50<br>SexyKendall2011  
>If-only<br>SoulSister  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>**__**EvilMonkeyBabyD**__**  
>JoBeater-WoWthatsoundsbadlol<br>whatifeel  
>socoolio<br>GreyLionDiva  
><strong>_

_For reviewing, I love you all!  
><em>_**If you're underlined, this means you gave the best reviews for last chapter, so, thank you and congratulations to **__**BigTimeFan50**__**,**__**tigerlilyweasley **__**and **__**EvilMonkeyBabyD**__**: )**_

* * *

><p><em>You say my name like there could be an us<br>I best tidy up my head I'm the only one in love  
>I'm the only one in love<em>

_Each and every time I turn around to leave_  
><em>I feel my heart begin to burst and bleed<em>  
><em>So desperately I try to link it with my head<em>  
><em>But instead I fall back to my knees<em>  
><em>Adele- Melt My Heart To Stone<em>

* * *

><p>As Jett started up the quad and it surged forward so did my body though the opposite way. I found myself desperately grasping onto Jett's form to stop myself from falling and loosing what little dignity I had left.<p>

He led his minions down to the edge of the beach and around a bend which was completely derelict, away from the crowd and away from anybody else's prying eyes.

I pushed the heavy helmet off of my head letting it thud onto the sand below as Jett and his duo got off theirs and took off their helmets placing them on their vehicles. Jett turned to me and grinned.

"I'm not here to steal you away, I just think you're beautiful and the way Kendall treated you today and had been treating you is wrong."

"If you're trying to charm me you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." I rolled my eyes at what Jett had said; I wasn't someone to be easily charmed.

"Would I ever do that? News travels fast about couples in Florida, just telling you to be careful."

"And why would you tell me that?"

"Because I'm a nice person."

"Really? Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Just trying to help."

"But _why?"_

"Because, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon."

"Well I have a feeling that you're completely delusional." Jett just chuckled dryly at my words.

"I think you're delusional if you think Kendall loves you."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen what he's been doing with my girlfriend for the whole day? He's a player, we both know. He went out with Mercedes for two hours; you don't know who she is? She picks demos for your daddy's company. I just want you to be careful."

"Why the hell do you want me to be careful, I've never met you before!"

"But I know who the real Kendall Knight is. Has he taken you to a romantic dinner?"

"No bu-"

"Has he brought you anything romantic like flowers and chocolates?"

"...No..."

"Has he ever sung you a song just for you or privately?"

"No."

"Have you had sex yet?"

"Yes."

"Did he act like it didn't happen afterwards?"

"Yes..."

"And you haven't gone official yet, I know that."

"No... we haven't."

"Has he told you he loves you?"

"Just stop it... please." By now my voice was a frail whisper and my heart was in tatters. This guy who I had never even met before had just completely broken me within minutes.

"Echo." Jett said softly, I brought my eyes up to his reluctantly as he continued to speak. "Show Kendall what he's missing out on. I'm just trying to help, I'm not a bad guy; don't judge people before you know them."

All I seemed to do was judge people.

I sighed and nodded hesitantly, he was right.

"C'mon then, look happy. You don't need him. Cry when you're not around him and listen, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on call me. Camille has my number." Before I could even question why or what was going to happen next Jett and his crew were pulling on their helmets and getting on their quads.

/

By the time we had reached where we were supposed to be everyone was already there and a track was set out. Kendall was sitting on a blue quad bike with a blue helmet in the elderly guy's hand who was talking to him, encouraging him.

The crowd were murmuring to each other by the time Jett parked next to Kendall.

"It's time for Jett to win his bet." Jett smirked at his rhyming as I clambered off the rumbling vehicle, pulling off the helmet and throwing it on a nearby hay bale.

I was about to set off so I could stand next to Camille but the elderly guy spoke up.

"Echo you're not going anywhere. You're the prize! Sit over there." The elderly guy pointed to some chair stacked on a few hay bales, I looked at him incredulously but he just pointed to the area until I finally climbed onto the chair.

Sandy appeared out of nowhere, walking in between the two bikes with sunglasses on and a mean face. She ripped the red ribbon out of her hair which still stayed up in a pony tail. She held it up signalling the start of the race then waved it once in a downward motion to the ground.

Jett's engine rumbled and started off straight away leaving a trail of sand in the air after him.

"Put it in gear!" James shouted at Kendall who still hadn't started yet. The crowd all started to comment and mix into a blur of noise as Kendall finally got the engine working and floored it, riding off around the course at a dangerous speed until he caught up to Jett.

I sat just staring at the two vehicles, not uttering a word as they rounded corners and raced each other. The crowd, especially James, Carlos, Logan, Camille and Annie all screaming for Kendall to win.

"Goddamnit! He's fucking loosing!" Logan cursed as they both rounded a tight corner and Jett managed to pull forward a slight lead though Kendall countered, coming around the outside of Jett. The crowd was cheering until Jett used foul play, bumping into Kendall sending him off the track.

I couldn't help but gasp and glue my eyes to Kendall's form to see if he was alright as the rest of the guy's started to shout curses and insults at Jett.

I was confused to why Kendall was still driving, following Jett when he couldn't get back into the course... that was until Kendall floored it, going up a hidden ramp and flying over Jett's vehicle and winning the race.

Well that was a short race.

The crowd cheered happily as Kendall stopped next to them, pulling off his helmet as they all flocked him, smiling and congratulating.

Jett on the other hand had ripped off his helmet, shouting at his two sidekicks blaming them for his loss.

Does anyone notice how I'm still sitting up on this chair?

I jumped off the chair when I caught Sandy trotting up to Kendall, her sunglasses off and a huge smile on her face. As I came closer I saw that she had Kendall's beach towel in her hands.

"Kendall! I know that you raced to impress me and I will totally take you back."

"Sandy, you're not my girlfriend-" Kendall began but I cut him off.

"Hey Sandy!" I called, coming up behind her. As she turned to see me I raised my hand, bringing it to slap her face. The forced sent her stumbling backwards and dropping the towel.

The crowd went silent as Sandy gathered herself, looking into my eyes. She obviously didn't like what she saw because she bolted straight over to Jett, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"See I told you Kendall, everything works out in the end, now all we need is a big ending beach song." The elderly guy appeared for the umpteenth time today, coming to stand next to me. I looked at the old guy instead of Kendall or any familiar faces in the crowd.

"Hey! How would you guys like to come and rock Russell Brand's beach party?" I was surprised when Katie popped up out of nowhere in a smart black suit like she was some bodyguard.

"Katie?" The guys asked peering at the young girl; she just smiled and waved once.

"What are you doing here? Where's mom?" Kendall asked confused.

"Where's Asha?" I asked slightly worried at the fact my sister was missing.

"I'm here because Russell Brand needs a rocking band to sing at his private party. Mom is already next door, helping the lasts of getting ready and Asha is swooning over Russell Brand." Katie summed up in two sentences easily and smoothly.

"PARTY!" Carlos screeched loudly causing an uproar in the crowd and then groups of them running and skipping away happily, in the direction of Russell Brand's beach house. Katie had disappeared again and so had the old guy.

"C'mon Kendall, what are you waiting for?" Logan asked. James had set off with Annie and Carlos set off with the Jennifers. When I turned back around Camille –who was standing next to Logan, holding his hand- caught my eye as Kendall had gotten off his bike and was having a discussion with Logan out of earshot.

Before I could even run away and scream murder Camille was by my side and pulling me away from the guys.

"Echo! Why aren't you thanking Kendall?"

I honestly almost slapped her just then.

"Do you want me to remind you about today?" I growled harshly at her, my speed increasing marching over the sandy banks, leaving a mist of sand in the air behind me.

"Well yeah but he just raced for you and he wants you!"

"Camille. I hold grudges."

"Yeah but-"

"Camille, you know what? I'm fed up of you fucking being the third person in my love life. If you think so highly of Kendall why don't you go and shag him? Do me a favour and get him out of my sight and with someone else. HE SHOULD FORGET ABOUT ME!" I exploded acting completely irrationally before storming away.

Little did I know a certain bushy eye browed caterpillar was in earshot...

/

I didn't go to the beach house. Well for an hour. I spent that hour wandering around the surrounding area, trying to figure out what was going on in my head. What Kendall was to me and what I was to him. I already regretted what I said to Camille, it was harsh and stupid but she did deserve it. I just couldn't admit that I was wrong. I felt guilt when I replayed the scene in my head multiple times until I went insane. Observing every little thing that went on during the day, asking myself what I did wrong and what the fuck I should do next.

When I eventually decided to make an appearance at Russell Brand's beach party it was crowded and set mostly outside. His house and pool was lush!

His outside was completely decked with fancy wood which were covered with people, there were chefs cooking outside, an ice sculpture, several buffets, a chocolate fountain, lights, a stage set up, a bar, a dance floor, tables and a freaking jelly bean statue of Russell Brand's face!

After drowning myself in smooth chocolate-y goodness for about 10 minutes Asha skipped up to me with a friend grinning from ear to ear.

"Echo! There you are! Everyone had been waiting for you." Asha said from behind, after swallowing an inhumane amount of chocolate covered marshmallows I turned, nearly chocking on my gooey marshmallows when I saw Russell Brand smiling in all of his English glory next to her.

He's fucking hot!

"Echo, I've heard a lot about you, I'm-"

"I know who you are..." I uttered out, my eyes going as wide as plates as I stared at the sexy male before me. I was nearly swooning in my spot from his English accent and his adorable smile and the way he laughed when I spoke all star struck.

"Well then, let me personally introduce myself." He spoke, sticking out his hand in the space between us. "I'm Russell Brand."

"Echo Kimberleigh." I knew I was blushing like I had committed some felony as our hands touched; his skin was so calloused and tough.

I barely noticed Asha skipping off, calling out that she was going to find Katie as my eyes were caught in dark orbs that were so intense I nearly melted into a hot mess on the ground.

"May I say you are absolutely beautiful my dear, Kendall is one lucky guy." The smile that was forming on my face completely transformed into a slight frown and pouty lips.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"Kendall, he's lucky to have you. He speaks so highly of you, everyone does."

"Oh... uh, you see-"

"You're going through a rough patch, I know. So Big Time Rush are going to perform now and their song, I think links in to the troubles you two have been having." Literally as soon as Russell had finished his sentence spotlights and music began to boom, filling the night air.

My mouth was still open in shock as the music continued to intro and Kendall suddenly appeared, his eyes locked onto mine as he began to sing.

_Get a call on a random afternoon_  
><em>I pick it up and I see that it's you<em>  
><em>Like my heart, you were breaking the news<em>  
><em>You say it's over, it's over, it's over<em>

_Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind_  
><em>All my friends are gonna see me tonight<em>  
><em>Staying here, till the sun start's to rise<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna<em>

_Dance hard, laugh more_  
><em>Turn the music up now<em>  
><em>Party like a rockstar<em>  
><em>Can I get a what now?<em>  
><em>I swear I'll do<em>  
><em>Anything that I have to<em>  
><em>Till I forget about you.<em>

_Jump up, fall down_  
><em>Gotta play it loud now.<em>  
><em>Don't care, my head's<em>  
><em>Spinning all around now.<em>  
><em>I swear I'll do<em>  
><em>Anything that I have to<em>  
><em>Till I forget about you.<em>

_I thought I'd be here on my own_  
><em>Waiting for you to knock on my door<em>  
><em>Since you left, I don't wait by the phone<em>  
><em>And I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.<em>

_I found a place where I can lose myself_  
><em>And just leave your memory on the shelf.<em>  
><em>See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm going, I'm going, I'm going<em>

_To dance hard, laugh more_  
><em>Turn the music up now<em>  
><em>Party like a rockstar<em>  
><em>Can I get a what now?<em>  
><em>I swear I'll do<em>  
><em>Anything that I have to<em>  
><em>Till I forget about you.<em>

_Jump up, fall down_  
><em>Gotta play it loud now.<em>  
><em>Don't care, my head's<em>  
><em>Spinning all around now.<em>  
><em>I swear I'll do<em>  
><em>Anything that I have to<em>  
><em>Till I forget about you.<em>

_spending money like you don't mean a thing_  
><em>I'm going crazy now I don't even think<em>  
><em>Losing my mind, that's all I can do<em>  
><em>Till I forget about you<em>

_Dance hard, laugh More_  
><em>Turn the music up now<em>  
><em>Party like a rockstar<em>  
><em>Can I get a what now?<em>  
><em>I swear I'll do<em>  
><em>Anything that I have to<em>  
><em>Till I forget about you.<em>

_Jump up, fall down_  
><em>Gotta play it loud now.<em>  
><em>Don't care, my head's<em>  
><em>Spinning all around now.<em>  
><em>I swear I'll do<em>  
><em>Anything that I have to<em>  
><em>Till I forget about you.<em>

_Till I forget about you_  
><em>Till I forget about you<em>  
><em>I can't forget about you."<em>

He was trying to forget about me?

The crowd and guests cheered loudly to them but Kendall eyes would not remove his eyes from my face no matter how many people cheered.

When I finally brought my eyes to look into his he made a motion for me to stay in place. Russell had already disappeared, mingling with guests so there was no way I could get out of this quick enough.

Within seconds as I dipped another marshmallow in the chocolate fountain and stuffed it in my mouth I already felt a certain person was standing behind me.

"Echo I know I've got a lot of explaining to do." As I turned around still chewing on the delicious marshmallow Kendall was a little too close for comfort. He saw my unimpressed look and sighed, scratching the back of his head and then began to explain. "You see Sandy; she was an obsessed fan girl, nothing more! I promise! I... I care about you Echo, a lot. I'm sorry baby." He turned on the charm and this was the one time where it didn't work. I shook my head softly at his words.

"You told me last night you were going to show me how much you cared." I spoke barely above a whisper, my words were swallowed up by the atmosphere outside within seconds but Kendall still heard.

"I know and I will, tomorrow!" He saw my unenthusiastic look and pleaded me with his eyes. "Just please, give me one more day, if I screw it up you can walk away from us." My eyes went wide at the fact he was putting our pathetic relationship on the line.

"...Okay." I whispered after a few moments. He nodded and smiled reaching out his hand to my face though the images of him today with Sandy came flooding into my mind and I began to shrink away from him, flinching as his hand came closer and closer. His hand froze in the air and dropped when he noticed my reluctancy.

"Tomorrow, I promise. Gustavo has delayed the morning interview till Saturday." Kendall assured once more.

Tomorrow...

/

I groaned as I woke up the next morning. Last night was an awkward night I would rather forget. I avoided everyone for the rest of the night after agreeing to let Kendall make up for himself today.

Hopefully he won't end up with some other chick.

If he does it's the end of us, whatever the 'us' is.

My feelings were a mix about him, one second I lo- liked him a lot and then the next minute I hated him with a passion that was terrifying.

As I rolled out of bed I nearly fell over when I checked the time 11:45 am.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Oh my God! I think I missed Asha and Katie going over to Griffin, please say I haven't!

I rushed around getting up, pulling on a simple white tank and a floral short-ish skirt that I pulled up and zipped up around my waist, defining it even more and adding a simple, plain white belt and some white strappy gladiator sandals, even though it could have been a going out outfit the floral and brightness of the skirt and the casualness that I partnered the skirt with made it look more of a girly choice for me than usual. My hair was messy enough for the day so I just brushed my hands through it hazardously, fluffing it up and running into the middle of the apartment to see that it was disappointingly empty.

I growled to myself mentally as I rushed over to the kitchen to see a note tapped to the refrigerator.

_Echo, _

_You seemed so tired this morning the girls didn't want to wake you._

_I know you're going to be upset Asha hasn't said goodbye to you but Griffin said not to worry, that he had a surprise for you Sunday and Gustavo wanted to check you're okay for the interview tomorrow._

_If you need me call me_

_Debra._

She was right, I was upset I didn't get to say goodbye to my sister, I had practically forgotten about her for the whole week, I felt so guilty.

The thought was forced out of my head when my phone vibrated in my skirt pocket.

_Meet me down by the pool._

I had a feeling I knew who that was, without even looking at the sender, I couldn't help but letting the guilt filter back into my mind as I made my way to the lobby, I was surprised none of the guys were loitering around like usual...

When I turned the corner and walked outside to where I was requested to be I froze in my step.

"Kendall?" I asked confused at what was going on before me.

Before me was Kendall Knight freaking embracing Jordan freaking Sparks, dipping her and holding her around the waist like they had been slow dancing.

What the hell was going on?

"Echo..." Kendall had a sheepish look on his face when he looked up at me. "This isn't what it looks like." He protested weakly.

Sure.

It's like yesterday all fucking over again!

"Well it looks like you and Jordan Sparks are embracing..." I trailed, my hands balling up at my sides as she smiled innocently at me.

"It does look that way doesn't it?" Thanks you fucking idiot Jordan for the update, I just stated it; I don't need you to repeat or agree with me here!

Stay the fuck out of this.

"Whatever." I concluded, my anger getting the better of me as I turned and walked away from the embracing duo.

So much for making up.

As I passed Mr. Bitters in the lobby and began to walk upstairs I noticed another set of footsteps echoing just above me, I sped up and caught up with the footsteps already beginning to grovel to them.

"Camille, listen I am such a bitch and I am so fucking sorry I just-"

"Echo, don't worry about it, I know I'm a bit intrusive and I apologize about that. We're cool. We both did things we regret yesterday and you forgave me when you were angry with me so I should forgive you. We're even."

"Camille, thank you! I'm sorry, I really am. Just yesterday the stress got to me."

"I know, I would've been the same if it were me and Logan. I heard you're giving Kendall a second chance."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Camille examined my face, yesterday had rushed over me and today had just sunken in. "Echo, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Camille fled down the few steps that she was ahead of me to come and stand next to me. My blue orbs stared into hers as a hesitant hand brought itself up to my face, when I brought it away it had collected a small pooling of water on the fingertip.

One lone tear had crept out of my eyes.

"What's he done this time?" I was about to go into an in depth conversation with Camille, have some girl time when my phone vibrated.

_Meet me at the pool and I'll explain everything, please baby._

"Look, I'll text you, but right now I'm going to go and meet him... I'll come up to your apartment later okay?" And with that I was already bounding down the stairs back towards the lobby trying to run away from the fact I was so close from breaking down in front of Camille.

I don't break down.

I've only ever done that once that I can remember, and that was to Kendall of all people just a few weeks back.

Crying is a sign of weakness.

So he thinks, five fucking minutes after I've seen him with another girl – a famous girl- that we can just parade around hand in hand?

Oh if he thinks that, he's got another fucking thing coming.

Why doesn't he just rub it in my face some more and invite me to listen to his explanation while he was out with Jordan?

He might as well!

As I rounded back around to the pool where I originally was I noticed Kendall's shaggy hair sitting down at a table.

As I began to approach I noticed a certain set of signature brunette curls opposite him.

The table was some girly fancy lunch.

He had never done that for me.

Anger boiled under my skin as I approached the two whispering douches.

"So now you're having a girly, romantic lunch with Jordan?" I asked, folding my arms as I inspected the two. The both looked speechless as they stared at each other and I stared at the sweetly arranged table with flowers, cute little finger foods and everything.

Strike two, Kendall Knight.

"It's not what it looks like!" He pleaded, holding up both of his hands in a surrender gesture. I didn't even say anything to him this time as I walked away.

What the fuck was he trying to do, make me jealous?

All he is doing is breaking my heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor Echo : (<strong>_

_**32 Reviews for next chapter!**_

_**I've been thinking, after this story is finished, which is a long, long, long time away I was going to do another BTR Kendall OC fanfiction. I was thinking it being about a teacher/student relationship. If you have seen the movie Wild Child I was thinking about setting it out like a boarding school like that and have my OC as being kicked out of her old school as a bad girl. It's just an idea, tell me what you think about it in a review? : )**_


	22. Hear The Words He's Speaking

_Thanks to:_

_**Anonymous Reviewer  
>GreyLionDiva<br>kendell lover  
>BTRloverXxX<br>child who is cool  
>BadLuckGrl13<br>animeninja13  
>BigTimeFan50<br>**__**actingsingingslashwritingdiva**__**  
>SoulSister<br>If-only  
>CottonCandyBlizzard<br>Dark-Side-has-Cookies  
>UltimatelyAnonymous<br>BTR33  
>Explorers-of-the-World<br>OneStepTwoStep  
>miniReader<br>Imagination  
>BTRfuntime<br>DoubleRainbow  
>HelloGoodbye<br>littleCookie  
>Random Kat<br>SexyKendall2011  
>BeccaLover123<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
><strong>__**EvilMonkeyBabyD**__**  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>LovingBTR1  
><strong>__**tigerlilyweasley**__**  
>whatifeel<br>**__**socoolio  
>Green-NaNa-Neko89 <strong>__**  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>drippinmypepcicle  
>hayleebuggerz<br>ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood**_

* * *

><p><em>For reviewing, you guys are amazing!<em>

_**So, I got a big response on the whole student/teacher fan fiction on BTR and a load of people are encouraging me to write it. So I was thinking about it last night, writing up a few notes when I realised a couple of things.**_

_**1. If it's going to be a student/teacher story there would be no Big Time Rush**_

_**2. I'm British so there is obviously going to be difference within the school but if it's a strict boarding school I guess it's not that bad**_

_**So I think I will go ahead with the idea (when I don't know, after I have finished this fic) but I was thinking maybe I should put it in a category like Twilight or something. I guess it would make more sense with an Edward/Bella but I think there are far too many.**_

_**I'm a little confused about what to do, help anyone?**_

* * *

><p><em>Who are you to make me feel so good?<br>Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?  
>Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?<br>Who am I to choose the boy that everyone adores?  
>Oh, I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart<br>We're falling on each other like we're always in the dark  
>Oh, I don't think you know me much at all, at all<br>Ellie Goulding- This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)_

* * *

><p>Was this Kendall's way of saying he doesn't want to be associated with me anymore?<p>

Within five minutes of witnessing Kendall having a romantic dinner with his 'sweetheart' I had walked away inside.

My heart was crumbling and I didn't think I had any strength to stay emotionally stable.

I knew something like this would happen, but I didn't know it would feel like this.

As my mind finally realised what all of the recent events of today and yesterday meant my lips began to tremble.

Barley being able to hold myself together, I ran to the elevators, hitting floor 5 and watching the elevator doors slide shut. I wrapped my arms around myself as I felt tears blur my vision.

Don't cry, that just shows how fucking pathetic you are.

Crying is the sign of weakness!

Yet I'm as fragile as glass.

I swallowed thickly, blinking rapidly and breathed deeply as the elevator doors opened and I walked down the hallway to 5C.

As I knocked on the door all I could see in my mind was Jordin. With her perfect hair and her perfect smile and her flawless skin and her perfect voice and her nice personality.

She was my exact opposite.

Maybe that was why he was with her, I mean, let's face it. I'm just a wreck.

I'm not what a female should be- all girly and happy, wearing pink and having a purse dog.

"Hey, Echo- wait, what has he done _now_?" Camille opened the door, a happy smile on her face when she saw it was me but her smile was replaced with a concerned frown when she saw my facial expression.

A second of silence passed. As I brought my eyes up to hers and opened my mouth to say something, anything, nothing came out.

Well, something did. But not words; instead...a cry. Tears that had been bottled up flooded out, messing up my make-up.

A girl can only hold in so much.

Camille's eyes widened as she recognised that I was crying in front of her.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, taking a hold of my shoulders gently and guiding me inside and into her bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later I was still in Camille's room, blubbering like an idiot.

Yeah, who knew I had feelings.

Camille kept softly dabbing my cheeks as tears poured down my face and my heart clenched painfully.

I had managed to tell her the whole story before breaking down even further into the state where I was gasping for breath and I couldn't form a sentence, I had reached my capacity of betrayal and hurt from Kendall, yesterday playing a major part in my tears.

Camille shushed me, soothing me with gentle words as I continued to cry saying things like "He didn't mean it" and "Don't cry" throughout my stream of water flowing freely from my eyes.

Plus, I already missed Asha's bright smile, it hurt more because I _knew _she wasn't around.

It took me a further ten minutes to calm down and another fifteen for Camille to perfect my make-up and face to make it look like I didn't shed a tear.

"You look really cute today, let's go to the park." Camille was constantly complimenting me as she got me ready, making me feel instantly better.

"You know I'm not about to break. I'm just upset okay." I joked lightly, trying to smile though it came out as a sparse grimace as Camille dragged me out of the room and apartment.

"I know but I'm gonna make you feel so much better. You don't need Kendall."

"We both know I do." I sighed irritably and spoke gloomily as Camille hit the lobby floor in the elevator.

"Well he's ended up in a tricky situation with Jordan twice now..." Camille began.

"Yeah, I already figured that once more and I was just gonna end it. I don't like to be pushed around and it will be the third time too many." I muttered to her, voicing the thoughts in my head.

Camille, somehow had fixed me up, bandaging my heart so that I could keep myself together and realise that I was crying over something stupid.

Well, it wasn't stupid.

I just don't like crying. In front of anyone or by myself, I don't like the feeling of vulnerability it exposes me to, plus, crying doesn't fix anything. It only makes things worse.

"Well that seems fair. Let's get you some comfort food at the park."

/

As we arrived at the park Camille instantly dragged me over to an ice cream stand, getting me some uber big ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, sauce and flake.

It looked so sickly.

But so fucking good and I needed it.

Even though I got slightly annoyed when she insisted on paying regardless of the amounts of times I tried to sneak some money into the ice cream guy's edible cones she tapped my hands away, pushing me to a peaceful bench under a tree where we peacefully munched on the ice creams and chatted about yesterdays party, the beach and Asha leaving.

"I mean, I just feel different because normally I know she's going to be at 2K, under Debra's supervision no matter what and now she's God knows where doing God knows what."

"Well you need to start acting like a sister towards here, it's going to take a while to adjust but you'll get there."

Camille was so goddamn good at distracting me from the troubles that we both knew I should be facing right now, or my emotions I should be confronting instead of pushing them away and building a wall around my heart.

"I guess you're right, no matter how annoying it is to admit. Debra left me a note saying Griffin had a surprise for me on Sunday."

"You think it's to do with Asha?"

"The last time he had a 'surprise' for me I was put into an all singing all dancing girl group. I have no idea what he's gonna do but I have a feeling it's going to put a bigger strain and stress on me."

"Well we are just going to focus on you, calm you down. No one else, not until Kendall asks to see you that once more. Hey, look, the guys are around a wishing well, maybe it will help you to calm down. You know Carlos is one funny Latino." Before I could even protest Camille dragged me over to Logan, Carlos and James.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Camille asked merrily.

Why the fuck was Logan and Carlos in freaking suits with black shades?

"...Nothing!" They all feigned cool responses and tried to look as calm as possible.

What was going on?

I have a feeling this is going to cause me even more stress...

"Guys, is there something going on?" Camille asked.

"And why are you wearing suits?"

"And why are you crowded around the well?"

"Nothing is going on!" James said.

"We wear suits to look stylish." Was Logan's excuse.

"Kendall's down the well!" Carlos said happily.

"CARLOS!" James and Logan shouted at the Latino angrily.

Puzzled I looked down the well to find what Carlos had said- Kendall.

"Kendall?" I asked, my voice rebounded off the well walls as I called down to him. "...Jordan?" I questioned moments later.

...

I couldn't form the emotions that were slapping me across the face right now as I stared down at Kendall and his prize girl, Jordan Sparks down a well.

I didn't even want to know.

I didn't even want to feel.

I didn't even want to ask.

I didn't even want to be made a mockery of.

I didn't even want him.

"It's not what it looks like!" Came the same excuse from the guilty teen.

"I never want to see you again Kendall, I fucking hate you! Whatever we had, is over. It seems like you were one step ahead of me anyway." Without a glance to anyone else I turned and ran.

Ran past the ice cream guy.

Ran away from the well.

Ran away from all my troubles.

Ran away from the only thing that was real in my life.

I ran to the only person who would know what to do in this situation.

As I approached my destination I sat down opposite the area I used to sit, waiting.

_In memory of Hilda Rosemary Kimberleigh_

_1930- 2011_

_A loving Grandmother, mother and carer._

_Subjected to the stars, shining light onto those who cherished her._

_Loved always and forgotten never._

She would've known what to do.

She was a headstrong woman, she knew what she wanted out of life and she knew what she wanted for other people.

Her experiences and stories never ceased to amaze me, the story of how she met my grandfather John who tragically passed away in the Twin Tower slaughter, he saved a mother and child from dying, the mother's leg was trapped under furniture and as she got free the beam collapsed right where he was standing...

The woman was in tears herself when she came out. I barely remember how she got to talk to us out of all the people, I was out with Hilda only about seven-years-old. We originally came from the outside of New York but with Griffin becoming more popular we moved after that date, grandma Hilda was so distraught she just packed her things and moved.

Everyone needs to run away from their problems at times.

She was the logical one in my life, my rock, my soul. My everything.

I guess I became a lot colder after her death. I stopped going out, stopped having fun...

But then he came along and changed everything.

Kendall taught me how to be seventeen again.

How to laugh.

How to live.

How to joke.

How to fight.

How to kiss.

How to hug.

How to want.

How to loathe.

How to crave.

How to need.

How to love.

And how to be hurt.

I loved Kendall Knight and he was nothing but a player and I fell for his game.

As I traced Hilda's gravestone softly with my finger tips I had a flashbacks of the week.

_"Maybe I do have a similarity to Justin Bieber's hair but you compared us to JLS? That hurts deep."_

"_And this is Echo who has prevented me from having any kids in the future, great huh?"_

"_You like us as temporary friends right?"_

_"Freight Train is right, you really are feisty."_

"_I'm saying you were the only one who wasn't a fan and who is really fucking hot on the whole thing. The __whole __signing, all of the signings."_

_"You'll get hooked."_

_"Nice bra, it matches your thong."_

_"Animal print looks sexy on you."_

_"Can't rape the willing."_

_"You want to know what you fucking do to me?"_

"_Come here. You can cry."_

_"What's wrong Echo? In a hurry to see me get wet?"_

"_You liked getting sexually harassed very much."_

"_You're a definite screamer in the bedroom. I thought you would be."_

"_I won't let you fall Echo, I promise."_

_"You're such a drama queen."_

_"Mhm, funny that you're complaining yet you weren't last night, in fact you were begging for more."_

"_You're mine, and don't you forget it."_

_"Well you know, I, uh, really like you, and I really like James, and Carlos and Logan..."_

"_You were jealous at the way she was looking at me."_

_"So you're fine if I made her writhe and beg?"_

_"You're fine if __she__ made __me__ moan out in ecstasy?"_

_"Well this is Echo, my girlfriend."_

"_You're mine, don't forget that."_

"_I've told you before Echo, you can't rape the willing and we both know how willing you can be."_

"_Sex is a sensation caused by a temptation when a guy sticks his location in a girl's destination to increase the population of the next generation, do you get my explanation or do you need a demonstration?"_

"_She never leaves my mind."_

"_You're mine now and no one else's."_

"_If you want to jump me please just go ahead and do that I'm not going to complain."_

"_I get protective and... I care about you Echo."_

"_But you're somebody's baby and that's me whether you like it or not."_

"_You're a very beautiful, sexy pain in the ass that is my girlfriend, who is all mine."_

"_I don't care about how long I've known you, I care about how I feel about you."_

"_Fucking hell, Echo, don't you understand that I care for you?"_

Each touch, each look, each kiss they all hit me with a harsh reality.

I couldn't function properly without him.

And he used me.

I felt tainted, like I had been tossed to the side and left there.

Can you really hate someone yet love them at the same time?

Odd tears had dripped down my face but the afternoon air evaporated the tears eventually as I sat feeling sorry for myself and questioning the fact if I was human or not.

I nearly ripped my hair out when my mobile went off. My first guess was Kendall but when I checked the User I.D I was a little upset and confused to why it was unknown.

I just stared at it in my hands, expecting the ringing to eventually cease but they persisted, ringing, ringing and ringing, giving me a fucking huge migraine.

"Yes?" I asked bitchily into the phone, ready to snap at whoever was stupid enough to call a girl at a time like this.

"Cat, studio now." Came the voice of authority; Gustavo.

Least he or Griffin or whoever was there would get my mind off the fucking douche bag that had just crushed my being mentally.

I reluctantly gathered myself and picked myself up from the floor. The studio was only about a block from the graveyard anyway so it wouldn't take more than 5 minutes.

/

"Ah, Echo! Into the practise booth!" Kelly greeted me, ushering me forward as soon as I stepped out of the elevators in Rocque Records.

"Kelly, what's going on?" I asked confused as the pushing of her hands persisted until she managed to squeeze both of us into the booth after I resisted quite a bit.

Gustavo was in there, sitting and clasping his hands together, leaning against the musical equipment looking bored and angry as usual.

When Kelly shut the door and sat next to me Gustavo let out a huge sigh as he turned to my figure.

"Just listen." Gustavo grumbled, pointing to the glass that looked onto the practise room.

Oh, just fucking brilliant.

Jordan Sparks, Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall were all standing in the practise rooms, staring at me. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable; no matter where I looked eyes were staring straight into my soul though I refused to meet one pair in particular.

The ones that tricked me into loving

The ones that were not sorry no matter what.

As Gustavo pressed a button music filtered into the room we were sitting in and the practise room filling it up with peppy beats and a romantic, lover theme vibe to the music.

_Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>But remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>So you gotta go easy on me<em>

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms as Jordan sang. She was better than me in every single life aspect, she was beautiful, she could sing, she was famous; she was even generally fucking nice which really fucking annoyed me.

And now she was fucking rubbing it in my face about love and how I was completely ignorant and how I rushed into things.

_I heard love is dangerous  
>Once you fall you never get enough<br>But the thought of you leaving  
>Ain't so easy for me<em>

As Kendall locked onto me with his eyes I could feel my breath hitching noticeably in my throat. He was looking at me with such intense emotions, pure emotions, like a guy completely opening up letting me inside.

The tiny, tiny, tiny, inner girl wished he was singing about me.

The rest of me was battling to stay angry with him, just one look and he would have me in the palm of his hands.

_Don't hurt me  
>Desert me<br>Don't give up on me_

Gustavo and Kelly began to blend into the background as Jordan came strongly back in.

He had hurt me.

We both deserted each other.

We both gave up.

_What would I wanna do that for?_

_Don't use me  
>Take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

I do feel used, taken advantage of.

I feel stupid and I regret ever counting on him.

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you  
><em>_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you  
><em>_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you  
><em>_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you_

He called me baby and I counted on him.

_Understand I've been here before,  
>Thought I found someone I finally could adore<br>But you failed my test,  
>Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one<em>

I thought I finally had someone I could adore.

He did fail my test.

But he knew me better than anyone else. He understood me more than Asha and that's saying a lot.

_But I'm willing to put my trust you,  
>Baby you can put your trust in me<em>

I did put my trust in him and it was completely torn to pieces.

_Just like a count to 3,  
>You can count on me and you're never gonna see<br>No numbers in my pocket.  
>Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you<br>Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

We had never mentioned true feelings to each other. The intensity of feelings I felt for Kendall... they scared me.

He's affected me in so many ways.

_Don't hurt me  
>Desert me<br>Don't give up on me  
>What would I wanna do that for?<em>

_Don't use me  
>Take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you  
><em>_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you  
><em>_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you  
><em>_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you_

I have counted on him. I still do.

He's like what my Grandmother was, he's my rock.

He's my fucking everything out here, it's taken me this long to realise.

_I really hope you understand  
>That if you wanna take my hand<br>You should put yours over my heart  
>I promise to be careful from the start<em>

If only we did understand about that within each other.

We promised nothing special to each other.

We were nothing and everything to each other.

_I trust in you with love in me  
>Very, very carefully<br>Never been so vulnerable  
>Baby I'll make you comfortable<em>

He has made me comfortable.

I am vulnerable.

_1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (yeah)  
>Baby I'm counting in you (oh)<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (why would I want to do that hey yeah)  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to 5_

_Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>So remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>Yeah, you gotta go easy on me.<em>

The problem was, I hadn't given him my heart he had stolen it from me the first day we met.

I had never been in love before.

I don't want it to be easy; I don't want our love, whatever it is to be perfect. I want it to be about us.

As the music faded out I noticed that no one had moved and I could barely tell that Kelly and Gustavo were in the room.

My head was a muddled jigsaw of thoughts and erratic emotions until Kendall began to speak and I stood up, opening the door into the practise room standing opposite the five singers.

"Love is dangerous." Kendall started, linking to the lyrics he sings solo on in the song. "I can never, ever get enough of you. The thought of you leaving my side for just a second tears me in two."

I had never seen Kendall so honest about his emotions, let alone in front of someone.

"I love you Echo Ann Kimberleigh, don't you ever forget that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is Echo going to stop being so stubborn and tell him her feelings?<strong>_

_**34 reviews to find out : )**_

_**Please, please, please tell me your views on my other fic idea, I would really appreciate it!**_


	23. You Make It Real

_Thanks to:_

_**Anonymous Reviewer  
>child who is cool<br>GreyLionDiva  
>3<br>BadLuckGrl13  
>drippinmypepcicle<br>socoolio  
>SexyKendall2011<br>Unicorns-rainbows  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>Chocohalic50  
>whatifeel<br>Godess of the Sands  
><strong>__**LovingBTR1**__**  
>BTRloverXxX<br>EvilMonkeyBabyD  
>animeninja13<br>tigerlilyweasley  
>Seliiia<br>**__**YouCallOnARandomAfternoon **__**  
>Less Than Three<br>BigTimeFan50  
>drippinmypepcicle<br>SoulSister  
>If-only<br>CottonCandyBlizzard  
>Dark-Side-has-Cookies<br>UltimatelyAnonymous  
>BTR33<br>Explorers-of-the-World  
>OneStepTwoStep<br>miniReader  
>Imagination<br>BTRfuntime  
>actingsingingslashwritingdiva<br>DoubleRainbow  
>HelloGoodbye<br>littleCookie  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
><strong>__**Green-NaNa-Neko89  
><strong>__**kendell lover  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>AllForCarlosBTR  
>WhisperInTheRain<strong>_

_**Wow, such a big response for last chapter! THANKYOU GUYS I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL!**_

* * *

><p><em>When my head is strong but my heart is weak<br>I'm full of hurricanes and uncertainty  
>But I can find the words<br>You teach my heart to speak  
>James Morrison- You Make It Real<em>

* * *

><p>My whole body froze.<p>

The hairs stood up on end and adrenaline pumped excessively into my body just so I could continue to function.

Kendall just said he loved me, in such a sweet way.

He serenaded me.

He raced for me.

He _proved_ his love for me.

I began to take small steps towards him, forgetting about the other bodies in the room as Kendall spoke again.

"I know I love you. I always have. I don't care if your dad finds out, I want him to know. I want the whole fucking world to know that you're mine and no one else's." By the time he had finished his sentence he had slipped his arms around my waist and our lips pressed together with sweet passion. My arms brought my hands up to cup his jaw as his lips nudged mine, even though his lips only pressed and moved against mine for a few seconds I knew it was the first of many lover kisses.

As the kiss softly broke we kept out proximity and stared into each other's eyes, I smiled giving him another tender kiss and snuggling closer to him as his scent engulfed me.

I had missed this for two aching, lonely days.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great that you two are together and all but you have AN INTERVIEW TOMORROW AND A PERFORMANCE, YOU HAVE TO PRACTISE!" Gustavo boomed on from the recording booth.

Ruin the moment much?

"Sorry Gustavo but I'm taking Echo out." I looked up from Kendall's embrace to his face. He looked completely serious.

"NO YOU'RE-"

"Gustavo, come on! Let them go off for an hour." Kelly spoke to Gustavo.

"Every girl needs to be pampered." I was surprised when Jordan helped towards the process of getting Gustavo to cave in to letting Kendall and I go out to wherever we were going. I didn't care as long as it was with him.

I'm a sap already.

"They'll bring a lot of positive press..." Kelly gave one last push and Gustavo sighed angrily and stubbornly gave one stiff nod, signalling he had given in.

"Make sure you're all in the limo tomorrow, IT'S EARLY!" Gustavo shouted, attempting to keep his tough guy facade up by shouting out random pars of the sentence to add unneeded emphasis.

Without even a chance for me to say goodbye to anyone Kendall had me out of the room and out of the studio, dragging me down roads around the neighbourhood, as we began to drift further away from the studio the roads became more destitute and foreign to my eyes and mind.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Kendall and my entwined hands swung slightly in the late afternoon sun.

"To a special place."

"A surprise then?"

"Yup."

"You know I hate surprises." I protested as we walked down a slightly busier road. Kendall's response was to wrap his arms and bring me flush against his body. He smiled at how I was take off guard, sending addictive, devilish kisses down my neck in a tantalising fashion, often letting his tongue swipe across my skin to test the saltiness and the taste.

My hands twined into his hair as he spread the kisses over to my bare shoulder where my bra and tank straps weren't in my way, just by the soft kisses my body was already reacting very quickly and dramatically, it was the way he looked into my eyes full of lust and sexual thoughts as the innocent kisses continued that played a big part of my arousal that was increasing by the tenfold.

"Kendall, someone might see." I whispered pathetically to him as a case to make him stop distracting me from what the surprise was.

Kendall's response was to bring the kisses up my neck, over my jaw and to my cheek.

"I want the world to know we are together." He whispered sweetly to me, making me slightly swoon as my hands brushed through his locks.

"I want to know where you're taking me." I told him as he sucked on sensitive skin that made me shiver out in the afternoon atmosphere.

"To a place." Kendall replied, moving his lips away from my body all together, leaving want and arousal high in my bloodstream as he grabbed my hand again and strolled along the road to where we had been originally headed to before we strayed off topic.

"Descriptive." I told him as he took a shortcut down an alley way, suddenly his hand is removed from mine and takes my vision away from me by covering my eyes with his hands.

What was he doing?

"Kendall..." I warned as everything was black though I carried on walking, as one sense was lost my hearing sharpened, as well as my sense of smell and touch.

I could hear the car engines that would sound once in a while begin to fade. I could begin to smell freshness and Kendall and I felt ever aware of Kendall's innocent hands covering my face that sent tiny shockwaves of anticipation to my thighs regardless.

"Just trust me." His warm breath cuddled my ear as he stepped closer to my eager body. I could feel his strong muscles in his torso pressed against my back as he guided me to where I was supposed to be.

The way he said it made me feel instantly assured that nothing bad was going to happen, he would protect me. I knew that.

Not unless Sandy was standing at wherever he was taking me.

If I ever saw that bitch again...

I began to grow restless after moments of silence, the only sound of my complaining voice and Kendall's breath fanning lightly onto my neck and ear which caused rows of goose bumps to sprout out onto my skin.

"Kendall!" I groaned for the umpteenth time as he continued perusing the both of us to his secret getaway. I can't be patient to save my life but Kendall certainly wasn't helping.

"You're so impatient." Kendall teased lightly into my ear as his pace slowed behind me causing me to slow down too.

"Well yeah I am if you-"The words I was about to unleash at Kendall died on my tongue as his hands left my face as my eyes instantly opened to survey the area around me.

It was a secluded little area on top of a hill. Flowers and foliage were sprouted all around the environment and trees shed the rest of the world from the private grassy spot away from the hustle of daily life apart from one opening on the side of the hill, tall trees fringed around the edges and the opening looked upon the sunny city. The low sun reflecting off the ground enhancing the natural beauty.

It was cute, and I don't normally call stuff cute.

"Wow..." I breathed, hesitantly looking around the area.

"You like it?"

"It's nice."

Why had he brought me here?

Kendall grabbed my hand gently and pulled me over to the clearing, bringing us both to sit down casually next to each other. I felt slightly giddy that he instantly wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into his embrace naturally.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I have had many holidays over here from Minnesota. The family holidays were always the best." I looked up at him when he paused momentarily, he was looking out into the distance, his eyes were hard and he swallowed forcibly before continuing. "I used to come up here all the time with my dad." The emotion was so thick in his voice that it hit me brutally, taking me aback for a few seconds.

This was a special place to him.

He was still staring out into the distance and I was still staring at his face. I finally found the courage to pick up my left hand and softly caress his cheek, pulling it around 90 degrees so he was looking at me.

The tears welling up ever so slightly said it all.

This place really meant something to him.

I had never ever seen Kendall like this, I had never seen him cry or even close.

It surprised me when it began hurt me to see him in this state.

"Thank you." Was all I said to him. He knew what I was thanking him for as I leaned forward covering my lips with his. As our lips softly embraced each other my other hand came up to cup his jaw and both of his arms wrapped around my waist. The kiss was tender and didn't last long but it spoke a lot emotionally to the both of us. Our foreheads leant against each other and our eyes stayed glued to each other after the kiss.

"This was a place only me and my dad knew about. He told me that to only show the one person that is worth it. You're special Echo. You keep me in line. You're sarcastic, witty, funny, beautiful and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you. I've had a thing for you since the day we met... regardless of the 'unique' circumstances. I love you."

Fucking hell.

I think that was honestly the sweetest things that Kendall had ever spoken to me.

My heart swelled as a small, secret smile placed itself proudly upon my face.

At this moment in time, I let my heart speak.

"Kendall, you know that I can't stand cheese or fluffy moments. But... this is an exception. No matter how perverted you are you're handsome, protective, adorable, hilarious, masculine and warm hearted. You are the only exception, I didn't know what love was until I met you, no matter how hard it is to admit it. I... I love you."

That was the first time I had ever told him and meant it in a romantic way.

I loved Kendall Knight.

"I think this is the longest time we have gone without insulting each other." Our foreheads were still pressed together as Kendall spoke lowly to me.

"Don't ruin the moment."

"You just did."

"Killjoy."

"Stubborn woman."

"Weirdo."

"Lunatic."

"Rapist."

"That's not even funny."

"But you're eyebrows are."

"Well this killjoying weirdo rapist with his sexy eyebrows loves you."

"Too much fluff." Kendall rolled his eyes and scoffed at my reply. "But I still love you." This caused Kendall to chuckle slightly.

We are so dysfunctional it's unbelievable.

We spent the rest of the night up on that hill, whispering sweet nothings... and insults to each other followed by secret and soft kisses. We enjoyed each other's company.

I honestly feel like I can take on the world.

Love does that to you; makes you crazy.

But it doesn't help when you're mentally insane to begin with.

/

I groaned loudly when a mobile began to blare loudly, killing my blissful slumber.

I rolled over, snuggling into the warmth trying to get back to sleep.

"Hmmm, hello?" A deep, sleep filled voice spoke out. I barley registered to who I was and snuggled closer to the warmth, no matter how close I got a cold gust of wind would hit me which is weird because I'm in a bed.

At least I think I am.

"Yeah, yeah... Sure, okay. Fine... no. She's with me. Yup, okay. I'll meet you in five." I buried my head further into my pillow and the cosy warmth as the voice spoke out.

I don't think I'm in my bed.

Well, I am obviously not.

"Echo, c'mon. Get up, baby."

Baby.

I loved that he called me that, he was making me a love sick puppy.

"Nooo." My voice was muffled slightly as I curled up next to the warmth, trying to shield myself.

"Come on, we have an interview."

"What time is it?"

"5 am."

"Night."

"You're so lazy."

"Bully."

"Just get up or I'll leave you on this hill."

That's when last night came back to my slow processing mind. Last night was like some fluffy, candyfloss dream.

We stayed up on the hill the whole night, just watching the world hurrying around while we just basked in each other's company.

We obviously fell asleep up here.

No wonder I was feeling the cold. There is no way I am getting up at fucking _five _in the morning.

"I don't wanna get up." I groaned in protest when the warmth left me, Kendall got up, ran a hand through his hair, put his mobile in his pocket and smirked slightly as he looked down upon my lethargic form. My eyes were open in slits as I didn't have the energy to open them any further as light invaded my pupils making my face scrunch up tightly.

"Fine." I was expecting Kendall to walk away and leave me so I would have to get up and run to catch up with him. Or nudge me with his foot a few times.

He didn't do either of them.

No, instead he bent over my figure and tossed me over his shoulder chuckling when my reaction indicated I was awake now.

"Kendall what the-? RAPE! RAPE!"

"God that rape thing is getting old." Kendall said after his chuckling died down and so did my protests. All I could do was stare at Kendall's ass at 5am, not that his ass was a bad thing, cause it certainly was some sexy piece of him.

Just, I need my morning sleep or I get crabby.

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath.

"Ooh, what's wrong, Echo? You're time of the-"

"What is it with you and Carlos' obsession with fucking blood coming from heaven?"

"It certainly isn't heaven when you got the blood."

"Pig."

"More of a cookie." Kendall mused to himself, completely ignoring my insult.

"Why a fucking cookie?"

"Cause, I'm a cookie monster."

"Oh god..." I groaned at Kendall's smugness as he spoke.

Cookie monster, really?

I couldn't snap back at Kendall with an insult for I was thrown –yes, thrown- into the limo.

I found it hugely ironic how Logan, James, Carlos, Katie, Asha and Debra were all sitting on the available seats, Kendall managing to squeeze in somehow closing the door behind him. As the car lurched forward I frowned up at Kendall, sitting up on the limo car floor I ended up on though I completely forgot why I was mad at him when I saw Asha sitting in the car next to James and Katie.

Thank you god.

I was so relieved to see she was okay and not hurt. I'm still frustrated at myself for how I seem to be treating her lately the fact that we haven't been together just the two of us for what seems like millenniums.

"Asha?" I asked like an idiot, my eyes going slightly wider and a wide smile spreading itself on my face.

"Echo!" Asha said excitedly though was cut off by James.

"Shh! Mrs. Knight is sleeping!" James said lowly pointing to the middle aged redhead that had her head lolled on Kendall's shoulder seemingly soundly asleep.

And I was still on the floor of the limo...

"Well wake her-"

"Are you crazy?" Logan whisper shouted at me when I innocently suggested something. "You can't wake her up until she's had her 8 hours of sleep. If you wake her up now..."

"Things could get dangerous." James summarised giving me a completely serious look.

Great...

So now I was going to some morning chat show at 5am and I probably look like a mess, I'm really crabby, being treated like some fucking rug and I can't even catch up with my sister without James or Logan butting in.

"The house is amazing Echo." Asha whispered to me 10 minutes into the journey. I was still on the floor, Debra was snoring lightly, Kendall was on his mobile, James was staring at himself in a mirror, Katie was playing on some Castle Smasher game and so was Asha from time to time, Logan was texting Camille and Carlos was doing go knows what on his mobile.

"Griffin being good to you?" I asked, James and Logan seemed content at the level of noise Asha and I were making when talking to each other.

"Yeah! He brought me loads of stuff! I have a King-sized bed and mom brought me loads of clothes."

"Has she been good to you?"

"Yeah, we've been spending a lot of time together. I'm having singing lessons because I decided I wanted to be a singer. Mom's my agent. I wish you would've came to live in the house too though. Echo, dad has got you a surprise."

"Another one?"

"Yeah, he was going to tell me what it was some time today while you're having you're interview and performance, he brought me a mobile too!"

"Wait, we're performing?"

"Yes, yes we are." James said, glancing up from his mirror for a microsecond before going back to admiring himself.

Just fucking brilliant.

I can't imagine what 'surprise' Griffin has up his sleeve.

"Would you try and be a little less grumpy, it's gonna be awesome!" Carlos said loudly which prompted a chorus of 'Shh!'s from Logan and James.

"I think we're here." Logan said as the limo came to a halt and Kendall opened the car door, sticking his head out to survey the area. He nodded when he pulled his head back in the car and got out the car slowly, pulling Debra out with him in his arms who was still asleep. Katie, Asha, Logan and Carlos all clambered out quickly. Me on the other hand, I wasn't so enthusiastic. I just closed my eyes and groaned.

I feel like a have some shitty hangover.

I look shit.

Today is going to be shit.

I'm even being treated like shit.

I didn't even notice the fact that James hadn't gotten out of the car yet. I didn't notice his arms come towards me until it was too late.

"James? What the hell are _you _doing? This is Kendall's thing!" I shouted at James who put my body over his shoulder like Kendall had this morning before the journey here and at the moment I was in a real bitchy mood.

"Well, Kendall has Mrs. Knight in his arms so I gotta lug you around."

"_Lug_ me around?"

"I mean carry around..." I grumbled and muttered several complaints and insults as James got out of the limo and walked to the large building that was going to be filming us live.

As James finally reached the rest of the group at the entrance of the huge area he began to chirrup happily, leading everyone inside behind him and me even though I gave Kendall the dirtiest look I could muster from James' shoulder.

I felt like some human backpack.

"Can you believe this? We are gonna perform on live TV and get an interview!" James was grinning widely as he strolled inside, looking around the allotment.

"Can you believe it's like 5am?" Logan asked yawning slightly.

"Why do early morning shows have to shoot so early in the morning?"

"Because the world hates you." I replied to Kendall's rhetorical question though, of course I was just easily ignored even though Katie and Asha were trying not to snigger.

"Big Time Rush, I'm a huge fan. Jane Kennedy the producer." A voice said. That voice must be getting a good look at my huge ass as I knew they were facing James and the rest of the group. I had to manipulate my body so I could see the woman, she was dressed smartly. Bright red hair like Debra's though Jane's was half tied back and she had a headset on with a microphone and black rimmed glasses to match the look in which she was presenting herself in.

In all honesty, I instantly didn't like her and she probably didn't like me.

She seemed fake.

Not like fake boobs and stuff just fake as in two-faced. I could be completely wrong though and once again, letting my judgemental side get the better of me.

"Welcome to AM Florida, it's Florida's number one morning show. Follow me." The sickly sweet smile she used on everyone was freaking me out though she didn't even glance at me which made me feel _so _special... not.

Even though I was beginning to squirm in James' hold from time to time he lead everyone else forward, following Jane.

Around the corner was the set up for the presenter, newsreader or anchorman, whatever you call it.

The set walls were painted dark-ish green and a bright oak desk with what seemed to be a plain black wooden surface was on a level higher to the rest of the area, a small step would get you onto the raised level.

Many expensive looking cameras and a lot of technological equipment were dotted around the outside of the set. Some cameras seemed to move and others were built into the ground.

Directly opposite to where the newsreader person would sit was a podium, it was just a little further back then the cameras and on the lower level. It had what looked like a script for the show and another pair of headset things that Jane was wearing.

Just a few steps in front of her podium was a electrical prompt that was slightly shorter in height to the podium so it didn't get in the way of whoever stood behind the podium.

There were lots of people fiddling with the equipment and a guy looking through some pages of paper and then checking what the prompt was prompting.

The presenter was standing on the edge of the raised level. As a woman fixed his hair that was slicked back and fixed his expensive looking black suit he was sipping out of a coffee mug and reading the script for the show.

Everyone seemed so busy.

"That is Florida's number one morning host Miles Bamebridge warming up Florida's number one teleprompter." Jane explained as she pointed and used hand gestures to her speech, throughout her dialogue Logan, James and Carlos were fist bumping and grinning. Kendall wasn't because he still had his sleeping mother in his arms, bridal style and whenever James made a jerky movement to celebrate being here quietly behind Jane as she pointed to the areas of the set it would cause me to jerk on his arm, not fun.

Why won't they put me down already?

Bastards.

"I'm pretty sure Florida is said like Flo Rida, the singer." Miles said to the prompter as he scanned his script.

...Is he on drugs?

* * *

><p><em><strong>38 reviews for the next chapter : )<strong>_

_**I know, I know, I wrote all cheesy and fluffy stuff in this chapter. It was bound to happen along the way sometime, it feels weird writing it considering the two characters don't normally go around in some Mary-Sue perfect daze.**_

_**So, if you don't like it, sorry!**_


	24. Chaos

_Thanks to:_

_**EvilMonkeyBabyD  
>BTRloverXxX<br>child who is cool  
>GreyLionDiva<br>BigTimeFan50  
>kendell lover<br>whatifeel  
>Unicorns-rainbows<br>SoulSister  
>If-only<br>CottonCandyBlizzard  
>Dark-Side-has-Cookies<br>UltimatelyAnonymous  
>Smile-pretty-pretty<br>lala  
>BTR33<br>Explorers-of-the-World  
>OneStepTwoStep<br>miniReader  
>Imagination<br>BTRfuntime  
>DoubleRainbow<br>HelloGoodbye  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>BadLuckGrl13  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>SexyKendall2011  
>socoolio<br>drippinmypepcicle  
>candylandwedding<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>PuppyLove  
>pandamonium<br>oceandeep  
>KJCLforever<br>WonderlandGirl1457  
>animeninja13<br>**_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! It's because I was waiting to reach the goal number of reviews and I'm too stubborn to update if I don't get it and then I got distracted and watched an unhealthy amount of TV, so, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**BUT I'M BACK NOW!**

* * *

><p><em>All my life I've been good but now,<br>I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
>All I want is to mess around,<br>and I don't really care about  
>If you love me, if you hate me,<br>you can't save me, baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good but now,<br>whoa 'What the hell'  
>Avril Lavigne- What The Hell<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on." Jane said, leading us away from the set and down a hallway into a small boxed room. It had beige walls and flooring, a dark brown couch which had a purple blanket tucked into one side of the sofa, the side without the purple blanket had a purple pillow and the side with the purple blanket had a brown pillow that matched the couch's colour. Various artwork and images of important people were on areas of the wall and little palm tree plants were in the corners of the room and in between a glass table which had a coffee machine, various beverages, popcorn, corndogs and other food. There was also a glass table just in front of the two couches that had the same purple-brown scheme. The glass table was of a furry white mat.<p>

"And this is the Green room where you can relax, eat and meet our other guests like actor and environmentalist Ed Begley Jr." As soon as Jane presented the room to us Katie and Asha sat on the couches playing Castle Smashers after a brief look of the room. Debra was placed on the couch next to Ed and as soon as the guys caught sight of the food they all ran to it.

What I don't understand is how James can run, grab a load of popcorn, stuff it in his mouth and _still _have me on his shoulder.

All he did was cause me to bounce on his shoulder as he ran which wasn't a pleasant feeling.

The guys all turned around as the Ed guy stood up and started to speak.

"Hey guys, I'm here to promote my new line of environmentally friendly-"

"Keep it fresh for the show Ed." Jane cut in which caused the Ed guy to close his mouth and sit down.

Rejected.

"We are so excited to have Big Time Rush on AM Florida. And I just know that our 3 million viewers will be too." As Jane spoke some woman came in holding a clipboard, murmuring something to her and then actually handing her the clipboard pointing to something on there.

I needed to fix my appearance, I'm pretty sure I look like a fucking sewer rat.

"Well, we are very excited to be here." Kendall said as the guys stuffed their mouths with the food they had in their hands.

I'm not excited.

"Yeah, the show is running long, you guys are cut, wake up mommy and get out." As soon as Jane spoke in an icy tone Logan began to choke on what he was eating and the food that Carlos was chewing literally fell out of his mouth, Kendall just stared wide eyed and James froze. And for some unknown reason I found myself sliding off James' shoulder and onto the floor, landing hard on my ass.

How the fuck did I just _slide _off his shoulder?

"Ooh, harsh." Ed said as Jane marched out and I looked up at the guys who seemed to still be trying to digest what was going on.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked after a few moments of silence.

My ass really hurts right now.

"The official term is, you got 'bumped.'" Ed said from the couch.

"Say that to my ass. James you're an idiot." I groaned finding my feet and standing up, rubbing the sore area a few times and sending a death glare towards James.

I honestly couldn't care that we haven't got an actual interview or a performance; I just wanted to go back to the Palm Woods and chill out.

"Leave us out of this we're on level 12 of Castle Bashers and need to get our four nights to the ring of fire." Katie said neither of the two girls looked up at us they just carried on button mashing on their DS's.

The guys all looked at each other and within a split second after Kendall murmured 'Go.' The guys all pushed each other out of the Green room door and into the hallway calling Jane's name and telling her to stop. Me being me of course James pushed me in front of him so I was forced to follow wherever the guys were going.

"What do you mean cut?" Logan asked. The guys had all spread out now with Logan standing next to the wall on the left side of the hallway followed by Kendall next to him, Carlos next to Kendall, me unfortunately standing next to Carlos and James sandwiching me between him and Carlos so I couldn't move backwards into the Green room.

"It means I have to cut time from my show and you are it!" She said, pointing to her script as she turned frowning at the five of us.

"Woah, wait. Performing on live TV and being interviewed is number 7 on things I want to do before I'm 20." James being... well James.

"You don't have a list." Logan said trying to make James seem more of a normal person. James, of course, just reached into his back pocket and sprung his right hand in front of him sharply, presenting everyone with a piece of paper.

"Oh, I have a list."

"And I'm pretty sure you just cracked one of my ribs." I wheezed out, James springing his arm forward sharply causing his elbow to make a brutal impact with my defenceless ribs.

"Look, you just said you were excited to have us!" Carlos protested, the crippled girl next to them being completely ignored as they focused the conversation back towards them being cut.

"I'm a producer, I lie." Jane said coldly, shoving the script for the show at Logan. "And my show is over 10 minutes too long! And Florida needs their traffic, weather, stock reports, celebrity interviews and cooking. Why they don't need to see is a stupid boy band!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" I said stepping forward. "One, I'm actually here! You see me? I'm not in Big Time Rush; I'm in your celebrity interview time!"

"Oh, well that changes everything." Jane said, I grinned turning my head back to the guys and raising my eyebrows. "Florida doesn't need to see a stupid boy band and their ratty little side kick Barbie who is desperate to make it big." Jane said simply before turning around and walking out.

_What _did she just say?

As I lurched forward to run after her and rip her hair out of her scalp I was unfortunately held back by Logan and Kendall.

"I did not get up at 5am to be treated like this, let me at the bitch!" I nearly shouted, struggling against the four arms that were preventing me from committing a crime.

"No, no, no. Echo, calm down!" Logan said urgently. "Kendall take her into hair and make-up." Ooh, hair and make-up.

The thought of finally being able to do something about my appearance today made me a little more negotiable.

Kendall dragged me round a corner and put me in a chair next to some stylists and beauticians telling me he'd be back in a bit and giving me a kiss on my cheek before disappearing quickly around the hallway we had just came from. I tried to follow him but arms held me in place as my hair was viciously brushed and a woman came into my line of sights with tweezers.

Brilliant...

My eyebrows were furiously plucked at and I was scolded whenever I tried to move away from the metal object currently killing my eyebrows.

As the makeover went on, my hair was evened out, straightened and made into a shiny and sleek head of hair. My make-up was flawless with little blusher and lip gloss but a noticeable amount of eyeliner on both lids which were framed by an extra pair of fake but natural looking eyelashes. The clothes that I had been wearing -and slept in- were torn off my body to be replaced with black high top All Star converses, high waisted black denim shorts and a blue t-shirt which had the Superman logo on was slightly baggy and tucked into my shorts.

Thank God the stylists didn't realise I was cut from the show because throughout the whole process they chatted about how 'excited' everyone was to have me and how 'great' my 'singing' was.

Blatant lie.

I had seen the guys all walk towards where I supposed Jane was pointing to the script and speaking to each other. I paid no attention to them, if they wanted to be idiots they could be idiots.

"I need for you guys to wait in our special waiting room." I heard Jane's voice float from a close distance though I couldn't see her because the whole make-up mirrors like you get in a hairdresser was blocking whoever she was talking to. When I heard four voices shouting 'Sweet!" and scrambling to open a door I knew that the guys were idiots.

They locked themselves in a room or something?

My question was answered when I walked around the mirrors and beauty objects to see a door that said 'SPECIAL WAITING ROOM' the writing was bold, red and in capital letters.

They actually fell for that? You could even hear the sarcasm in Jane's voice for God's sake!

But the door didn't actually seem to be a normal door, more like a fire exit because of the metal bar...

It _is_ a fire exit.

What morons.

"You lot are idiots!" I exclaimed as I pushed the door open to see the four guys standing in the outside lot.

"We know." James said giving me a dazzling smile and running back inside followed by Logan, Carlos and Kendall who just kissed my cheek briefly again as he zoomed past.

I sighed, letting them go and do whatever wacky stunts I know they are gonna do. No point in trying to stop them and even though I wanted to help them they would make me do some 'mule work' or whatever.

After a few minutes of wandering around aimlessly I decided to go back to the Green room to go and chill out.

I sneaked past Jane's watchful eye as she looked up from the script she was reading through many times to see if Big Time Rush were still around.

Unfortunately, my 'chilling out' got postponed as I began walking down the hallway to the Green room a hand wrapped itself around my bicep and turned me around the face the owner of the hand.

"James get off- what the hell are you wearing?" I asked as I pulled James' hand off of me I noticed he was wearing a pair of 80's looking sunglasses and a bandana in his hair.

"It's for Operation 'Cut Out Time From AM Florida So Big Time Rush Can Perform On Live TV' or as Carlos likes to call it Operation 'Winter Blitz.'"

"Doesn't explain why you look like a gay biker." I quipped folding my arms and narrowing my eyes slightly at James.

"I'm going to ignore that insult. We need your help."

"'We?'"

"Yeah, our Operation 'Cut Out Time From AM-"

"I know what it's called. Why should I help you?"

"Because Carlos and I are planning on throwing a party soon."

"And what has that got to do with anything?"

"Partying has got to do with everything."

"And..?"

"We need you to crawl on the studio floor and connect this blue wire into the teleprompter."

"I'm not crawling on the ground in shorts. And what idiot plan have you guys come up with now?"

"You connect this wire to the teleprompter and we can change what it says and the speed of the text so we can put us of there and speed up all morning updates so we can shave at least 5 minutes off the show."

"No."

"Please!"

"No, why can't you do it?"

"Because, James Diamond doesn't crawl on floors."

"So why should I?"

"Because you love us."

"No."

"Do it for me."

"No."

"Okay then, do it for Kendall."

"Ha, you got no chance."

"If you do this I will convince Griffin to stop trying to make you famous by putting you in the industries, I'll convince him of another way that's painless and harmless."

"...Really?"

"Promise!"

"And all you want me to do is crawl on the floor?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to regret this but fine, gimme that wire." I snatched the blue wire out of James' hand and he grinned at me.

"Thanks, all you need to do is connect it to that teleprompter." James pointed to where I needed to go before scurrying away leaving me to try and think how this could go wrong because somehow it would.

I began to tip-toe towards the set as Miles came up onto the raised platform and sat on a chair behind the desk.

"Jane, do I look handsome?" He asked as I got closer.

"Gorgeous Miles." She muttered not even looking up from him turning to the teleprompter. "We're cutting Big Time Rush from the show and that bratty girl that was with them so change the prompter." I narrowed my eyes at the back of her head as a bell went off signalling everyone to get into place.

I started to mutter and complain very quietly to myself as I put the blue wire in my mouth and got down on the floor, the studio floor felt dirty and horrible on my legs and hands as I crawled forward and some guy told everyone to get ready.

"We are live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." As I reached the teleprompter, dodging Jane's feet as they stood glued to the spot behind the podium I examined the area to where wires were stuck in trying to find the right hole for the blue wire.

"Good morning Florida, I'm Miles Bainbridge and this, is AM Florida." As Miles spoke I shouted eureka mentally as I found where the blue cable belonged, stuffing it into the socket as quickly as possible. Miles continued to speak about the opening of the show as I crawled as quickly as I could away, following the blue lead to where I would find the guys.

When I was out of sight I jumped up, brushing my legs down quickly and carrying on my search until I came to a door.

"Become the best band in the history of the world, check!" I could hear James' happy voice from the other side of the door.

"Now to shave off some time for morning updates." I opened the door as Kendall spoke; the guys were all sitting on the floor in a tiny box shaped room. Logan had a laptop on his lap and the same sunglasses as James has on. I rolled my eyes when I noticed they were all, in fact wearing sunglasses and bandanas. Carlos had his helmet on so his bandana was tied around his large bicep, Logan had his bandana in a strip tied around his forehead similar to James and Kendall looked like a freaking paedophile with his banana spanning out from his forehead in a triangular fashion up and over his hair and onto his head.

What idiots.

They all looked up at me apart from Logan when I opened the door giving me brief smiles before returning their gaze to the laptop screen, Logan began to scroll down on the designated area on the laptop and I already could hear Miles' voice speaking faster from the other side of the studio.

"You are gonna get caught." I told them, folding my arms and closing the door to make it less obvious Logan was behind the changing of the prompter. They all looked up at me innocently from the ground.

"Faster!" Carlos said to Logan who just nodded, pulling his fingers down on the mouse pad of the laptop faster and faster.

"You guys are gonna get in so much fucking trouble and when you need me to bail you out I'm not gonna help. So you guys can all go fuck yourselves because this is all going to come back on bite you on the ass. You'll be begging for my protection and help." Literally as soon as I had finished speaking the door was kicked down behind me.

It was Jane.

The guys jumped up as I whirled around, the feral look in her eye nearly making me piss myself.

"Kendall, protect me!" I squealed like the fucking idiot I was jumping behind Kendall as Jane glared at all of us.

"Hey there... you..." Kendall said trying to make the situation lighter as I shielded myself from the evil bitch behind Kendall.

"Great news!" James began enthusiastically.

"We took 5 minutes off of your show!" Logan clasped his hands together smiling cheesily.

"Security!" Jane pulled out a walkie-talkie out of her back pocket and shouted into it.

"We should run." Carlos stated. A murmur of agreement rippled through the guys as James ran forward, pushing past Jane causing her to shriek loudly. Carlos and Logan followed, running and pushing past her when she just pulled herself together and before she could even shriek again Kendall grabbed onto my hand and pulled me out the door.

I knew this was going to go wrong.

"GET THEM!" A deep voice shouted behind us.

Please don't be a big security guard, please, please, please!

As I was being dragged along, Kendall following the rest of the guys and throwing off the ugly looking bandana and sunglasses as I risked a look behind me as I stumbled behind Kendall.

Oh shit!

Three guys in bright yellow jackets were running behind us with murderous looks, they had some battering sticks in their hands and were growling and shouting at us, their facial expressions only making my bladder weaker and weaker.

"Run Kendall!" I shouted as I face forward again, we ran completely past the Green room and around a corner. Thank God for Kendall gripping onto my hand and pulling me along because, in all honesty without him, I would most likely be dead right now.

Or being battered brutally by fucking huge security guards.

As we ran we ended up running past a green screen which caused James to stop and point to the green screen and the camera to the rest of us as we stopped next to him. Some guy was talking about traffic and we were standing in the way of the maps.

So this is how I get onto national television...

After a few moments of staring at the camera Kendall raised his free hand and waved cheerily at the camera, twinkling his fingers like a gay boy.

"RUN!" Carlos shouted suddenly, stripping the guys of their daydreams and quickly back into reality. With a fleeting glance over my shoulder I shouted and pushed Kendall forward when I saw how close the security guards were.

Kendall pulled me along once again though by now James had us on course back through the studio so within seconds instead of running past a green screen we ran into the actual guy who was talking about the traffic.

"Sorry!" I called back lamely as I collided into him, sending the poor guy to the floor.

"Run down this hallway!" Logan shouted to James who followed his instructions. The hallway was right next to the Green room hallway and had double doors that were open which meant you could see into the next hallway and into the Green room though because I was fucking being chased by 8ft tall men I didn't really think to look back.

"Get in!" James told us all urgently when we reached a door, James wrenched it open and we all rushed inside, hearing the double click of the door closing behind us all as our back were pressed against the door brought some relief to the situation.

We're safe!

...

Shit, no we're not!

"Holy fuck!" James cried when the door in front of us opened to reveal the three extremely muscular security guards who were most likely on steroids all standing next to each other.

"RETREAT!" Carlos shouted turning around and desperately pulling at the handle of the door as the men took a couple of steps forward.

"It's locked." Logan said grinning sarcastically as the men came closer, clenching their fists and punching it into their other palm.

"Protect me, Kendall!" I said lamely, wrapping my arms around Kendall's neck and jumping into his arms, bridal style.

Yeah I'm a wimp when faced with three fucking animals that want me dead!

"We got the idiots; we need authorize to use force." The security guard in the middle said, pulling out a walkie-talkie that was exactly the same to Jane's.

"Absolutely, including the Barbie doll." As the guys shrunk closely together I got angry at being called Barbie so stupidly, I jumped out of Kendall's safe arms and stepped forward.

"You can't hit a girl." I said simply, putting my arms on my hips and staring at the security guards, the anger and adrenaline clouding what little rationality I had.

"We know."

"Echo, what the fuck are you doing? Get back here." I completely ignored Kendall's command and kept an even stance in front of the security guards.

"You want a piece of this?" I asked them, looking up at their faces. The frowns they were supporting were abolished instantly and replaced with grins as their laughter filled up the room.

"I'm not fucking joking!" I growled at them, their howls of laughter making anger stream to my head causing my hands to turn from my hips and ball up at my sides while my eyes transformed into slits as I tried to kill them with my mind.

Astonishingly the three men went from laughing to jerking and moaning in pain within seconds.

What the fuck?

"She's a ninja! Or medusa!" Carlos being his usual self as the used to be intimidating men jerked and spazzed around until they all fell to the ground simultaneously.

Katie and Asha stood at the door, holding something that looked like a tazer but shot the tazer instead of moving towards your target it shot out the electrical impulses like a bullet.

"Katie and Asha?" The guys spoke out as the men splashed around on the ground randomly for a few moments.

These are the times I thank Linda for never letting her left leg meet her right leg.

"We were just about to beat the castle guard so we could get to the final boss level!" Asha said pulling out her DS and frowning at the guys.

"Thanks a lot, idiots!" Katie mirrored Asha's expression with a frown.

"Sorry..." The guys all said at the same time.

"Thanks girls." I said to them smiling slightly.

"Hey, Katie?" Kendall stepped forward, away from the door to speak out to his sister. "Can you keep mom asleep, she doesn't need to see any of this alright?" Katie response was to just roll her eyes, get her DS out and walk out next to Asha them both playing their game together.

"Where the fuck did they get the tazers?" Kendall asked as the guys relaxed and stepped away from the door.

"Guys we're going to have to do operation 'Cut Ed Bailey Jr Segment So Big Time Rush Has A Segment On AM Florida.'" James said to the guys.

"Next time I'm in charge of naming operations. Move out!" Logan spoke, the guys launching into action at his command.

"Hey, wait!" I called out to them; they had gotten half way out the door by the time I had understood what was going on.

"What?" Kendall asked turning to face me.

"Well what about me?" I asked pouting.

"You-" Kendall began, stepping back towards me and cupping my face in his hands. "-stand there and look beautiful." He finished what he said with a sweet, tender but short kiss to my lips which of course had me wanting more.

"Oh God, not again!" Logan protested somewhere behind Kendall as his lips moved against mine for a few short moments. When the kiss broke Kendall just looked over his shoulder to Logan and grinned widely at him.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to this, Logan because we're going exclusive."

"We're what?" I asked instantly, shock coursing through my body as Kendall made an announcement to the group.

What. The. Hell?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, sorry, sorry again guys! 38 reviews for next chap : )<em>


	25. Defeating The She Beast AKA Jane

_**SexyKendall2011  
>EvilMonkeyBabyD<br>BigTimeFan50  
>child who is cool<br>Bigtimerushlover  
>kendell lover<br>WhisperInTheRain  
>BTRloverXxX<br>drippinmypepcicle  
>socoolio<br>whatifeel  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>candylandwedding<br>pandemonium  
>KJCLforever<br>oceandeep  
>Chels<br>porcelain-doll  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>girl who reviews  
>Simzlollipop<br>Lollipopdivagirl  
>noname<br>NemoXD  
>SickoPatientXD<br>NightWorldPrincess  
>KendallFTW<br>mystery  
>MaxxingOutOnBTR<br>Spazzcase1995  
>BTR33<br>HelloGoodbye  
>hansrach<br>OHLALABoys  
>Kaninchen-Mdchen-zur-Rettung<br>AddictedtoBTR  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>iflbtr  
>ScubsYAY<br>missjamie7  
>actingsingingslashwritingdiva<br>Lollipopdivagirl**_

**Okay guys, so it's been a long time, again.**

**I know you'll be thinking, why the fuck hasn't the bitch updated, she promised she would be back last chapter!**

**Yes, I know I did.**

**But, I have a few reasons that have stopped me from doing anything writing related up till now.**

**My first reason is I went to see Take That live, my brother surprised me with tickets, they were fucking amazing.**

**And I did Race For Life. I don't know if anyone outside the UK knows or does anything about it because my culture knowledge sucks. Basically, it's for cancer research and a whole load of females run 5KM to raise money to support cancer research and stuff. A close relative of mine was supposed to come along with my family to support me but, the day before the race she passed away. It turned out to be from cancer.**

**I ran the whole race in 27 minutes, for her.**

**Her death has been such a shock to me and all I've been doing is crying. I have been an emotional wreck; I could barely stay focused at school, let alone writing.**

**So, to everyone, I'm sorry, really.**

_****_

"I want everyone to know you're my baby." Kendall said sweetly to me, turning his attention back to me.

"You know, this has made up for the complete idiot you've been today." I told him giggling lightly as he pouted slightly at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it! You two are actually disgusting. Can we just get on with the operation now?" James whined.

"Remember, just stand and look pretty. I'm gonna sort everything out." Kendall gave me a brief kiss on my cheek for the third time today before setting off with the guys, bouncing into action and running off to do God knows what.

Like it or not Kendall was romantic at heart and he knew it.

I can't believe that we are finally going to make it official.

What would people say?

What would people think?

More importantly, what would Griffin do?

I finally wandered back into the main studio a few minutes later at a comfortable and stealthy distance that I could still see what was going on.

Miles and Ed were standing behind a black desk that had numerous organic items that Ed owned.

"We are live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Welcome back, Florida Chef Holiday and the Hollywood Minute are coming up. Right now I'm with actor and green environmentalist Ed Bagley Jr. Ed, welcome to the show." Miles turned and shook Ed's hand.

"Miles it's a pleasure to be here. I have some wonderful energy saving objects to show your viewers." As Ed spoke I managed to spot a certain prissy guy in a fisherman outfit holding a fishing rod over the studio where Ed was standing.

What the hell was James up to?

"Like Bagley's own wind powered spinning tie rack." As Ed walked over to the tie rack James went into action, plucking the tie rack away when Ed blew on it, making it seem like it had flew away.

"I'll take four." Miles joked hastily as Ed looked slightly shell-shocked one of his products just 'flew' away.

My attention to the set was averted when I noticed a certain 8ft tall security guard jerking and standing next to Jane. I crouched down and moved forward, hiding behind a nearby lunch table as I peered over the top to see what was going on.

"They're still here aren't they?" Jane said to them.

"Yeah." The tallest one said, his jaw jerking as he spoke. –the effect of the tazers still lingering, obviously- Jane looked back to the set angrily as Ed and Miles continued their talking.

"What else you got?" Miles asked Ed, changing the subject to avoid tension and dead air time on TV's.

"A soy mulch energy drink." Ed said in a positive tone, grasping something underneath the table and presenting it to everyone as he placed it on the top of the sturdy surface.

It was a glass bottle and the bottle was completely empty, not a drop in it.

"What happened to the drink part?" Miles asked, picking up the drink and turning it upside down. While this happened Jane shooed the security guards away rudely, pushing at them until they were out of her sight.

"If you really want to save energy you have to try Bagley's own pedal powered toaster." Ed swiftly moved Miles away from the empty glass to a toaster attached to a bike which was held in position. The bike also had a person in a blue jumpsuit sitting on it, their head down and black hair covering their face like a curtain to the cameras.

Shy much?

"And as my assistant will demonstrate the faster you pedal, the faster you toast." Ed said as the person began to cycle on the spot at quite a fast pace.

Dear Lord!

I had to stifle a laugh when the mop of hair was moved away when the head looked up revealing Carlos. He waved at the camera once giving a cheesy smile and then put his head down, pedalling at a furious pace. He pedalled so fast that the bike suddenly sprung away from its holdings and lurched forward on its wheels, Carlos carried on pedalling until it was too late, cycling and colliding straight into the Green screen causing it to fall and lie flat on the ground, the previous image that was on it for the later use on the show cutting out to show the bright green of the green screen. Jane squealed loudly, covering her mouth with both of her hands in shock horror as Carlos got up and ran away from the scene while Miles just stared at the cameras for a few seconds before he noticed the steaming toast that had popped up from the toaster.

"Ah, breakfast." He said simply, picking up Ed's burnt toast as Jane threw down her headset onto her podium in complete frustration.

I had to squint at the figure that approached Jane; he was in a top hat and a beard that mimicked Abraham Lincoln.

"Okay, with Ed's segment shortened and the Hollywood minute... gone we only need to cut two minutes from the show and-" As I came out of my hiding place and got closer I noticed the Abraham Lincoln was actually Kendall.

"We can sing!" James in a fishing hat, Carlos in a wig and Logan in a pharaoh hat thing appeared next to Kendall and adjacent to Jane.

"You will _never _perform on my show!" Jane began to go crazy, pulling out her walkie-talkie and screeching harshly down it. "Security! Security! I need _security_!"

"We should run again." Logan said.

"Yup!" Kendall said as Carlos pulled off of his wig and placed it on top of Jane's head Kendall followed suit, placing his hat on top of the hair before the four guys all ran away, James ran first followed by Carlos as I took a couple of steps forward Logan ran after Carlos. Kendall took one glance at me, ran forward to grab my hand and pulled me along with him.

"Can you take that beard off of your face, it looks hideous!" I said to Kendall as I ran next to him, following Logan.

"I thought you were attracted to facial hair." Kendall protested, grinning lightly but pulling off the fake mane of hair from his face and throwing it on the ground as our footfalls echoed around the studio as we headed for the hallway that would lead to the Green room.

"Unfortunately, I'm attracted to you. I thought I was going to stand still and look pretty."

"I'll take that as a compliment and you are still going to, I just want to protect you from those guys."

"Aww, Kendall that's so sweet but you can't protect me from them; you piss yourself whenever the freaking looks at you in the eye."

"Way to kill the moment."

"You know it." As we entered the Green room we clamped our mouths shut as Debra –who was now lying on one the brown couches- stirred slightly from her slumber but continued to sleep peacefully.

"You know that producer lady is going to have every single security guard on the lot after all of you." Katie said lowly, glancing up from her game multiple times as she spoke.

"Not if my baby sister, who I love, creates a distraction!" Kendall whispered loudly.

"And if _my _baby sister, who I love, creates a distraction too!" I put forward, giving the girls a begging look as the rest of the guys clapped their hands together once and held them there like they were praying.

Katie and Asha looked at each other, both of them sighing and closing their portable games and stuffing them into their pockets.

"We'll get the golf buggy." They both mumbled, getting up and power walking out of the door, into the corridor and towards the outside lot where presumably the golf buggies were kept.

"Logan, you get me one of Ed's saws, James you go and have a wardrobe change and Carlos, you follow me." Kendall pointed to the guys as he spoke, instantly jumping into action once again.

"And what about-"

"Stand around and look beautiful!" Kendall called to me as he ran out, though he ran back in to give me a kiss on the cheek and a cheeky grin before running back out again.

I just rolled my eyes, walking back to where I was before at a fast past. As I walked out of the hallway a bell signalled they were about to go live and I had to run back behind the lunch table as I noticed the security guards strolling confidently over to Jane.

"Area secured, all doors are blocked and there is no Big Time Rush or their little Barbie doll on this floor."

Barbie still, really? I'm wearing a freaking Superman t-shirt!

"And those stupid singing teens thought they could beat the number one producer in Florida, ha. Holiday, you're up! And take as much time as you need." Jane smiled a big, ugly and fake smile to everyone as the chef nodded from behind a cooking set as they went live again.

"Today, Florida we are making a French delicacy which uses rich and tender pure beef. Now, this recipe will take a looong time to prepare, but it's worth it. Now, you start by cutting your meat, back and forth, back and forth..." The chef trailed of as he sliced his meat but the sound of something cutting through cardboard rang clearly throughout the enclosed set.

"What is that noise?" Jane asked, the look on her face clearly saying she had a huge idea of what, well who was creating the noise but not understanding how or where.

My eyes went wide with shock and Jane's mouth huge agape when Chef Holiday took a tumble and fell through the floor.

"Chef Carlitos here, most foods take far too long to cook and stuff after a busy day so, scrap all of this. Instead, go with fish sticks-"I was pleasantly surprised to see Carlos pop up through the floor with a big white chef hat and red apron on as he smiled into the camera and put a baking tray onto the surface, getting a box of fish sticks and pouring them onto the tray. "Your kids are gonna love 'em! And you'll be done with dinner so you can read a book or something!" Carlos finished his little show by putting the fish sticks in the ovens and kissing his lips with his fingers as chefs do. Jane on the other hand grabbed onto the burliest security guards dark t-shirt and pointed with her other hand at Carlos, red anger flushing her cheeks.

Carlos better run...

"It's that simple." Carlos said with a cute dimple-y smile on his face, but, as he craned his neck to the side the cute smile dropped off of his face, replaced by a terrified look as he screamed out, turned and ran off of the set the space he was occupying soon ran past by the three fucking huge security guards.

"Cut the cooking spot and move to the financial update." Jane said urgently, moving her podium over a little to the main set. By this time I felt confident that I wouldn't get killed so I emerged from my hiding place, taking a few steps forward and folded my arms, amusingly watching the scenes play before my eyes.

"I have no words to read..." Miles said from behind his desk as the camera was angled back to him.

"Cue cards, cue cards!" Jane shouted out, looking around for someone to come to her rescue.

Someone did, just not the person she was looking for- my someone.

Kendall popped up with cue cards, a headset and a victorious smirk on his face as he pointed to the cue cards.

"Now here's the financial report with new correspondent, Logan!" Miles spoke from the cue cards, word for word as the camera cut to the financial set.

"WHAT?" Jane screamed out as Logan appeared behind a desk, coughing and spluttering, bits of debris from the studio ceiling on him and a saw in his hands. Jane caught sight of Kendall, when she caught sight of the cue cards she glared at him and screamed in frustration, lunging towards him from her podium. Kendall threw the cue card down hastily and ran off away from the scene as Logan took over.

"Today I recommend buying stock in Bagley's own green products. The tazers are excellent, the energy drinks really work and these organic saws can cut through the toughest of studio floors. Now, onto James Diamond with the weather." By now Jane was breathing through a paper bag as Logan spoke, referring the Ed's products before the camera cut to James who was dressed in a suit and had some pointing stick in his hands as he stood in front of a green screen with a huge smile on his face.

"Do we really need a weather report? It's Florida! It's going to be bright and sunny all week long!" James announced, throwing away the pointing stick and putting on the stupid 80's looking sunglasses as he spoke. "Be a weatherman... check!" James chirruped as he got out his list to do before he's 20.

"Go back to Miles, BACK TO MILES!" Jane pulled off her headset and screamed into the microphone that was attached to it, desperate to get Big Time Rush off of day time TV.

As the camera cut back to Miles, Carlos was sitting next to him with his feet up on the table, a plate of fish sticks were on the set table and both Miles and Carlos were happily chewing away.

"These are really good Chef Carlos. I'm gonna put my feet up too." Miles said, putting his feet up like he said, mimicking Carlos.

"Get me every security officer on the K-U Florida lot and DESTROY BIG TIME RUSH!" Jane said into her walkie-talkie brutally, the staff dotted around and in the studio mostly given up now and settling for just watching a special edition of AM Florida.

"This just in, every security guard on the K-U Florida is currently involved in a low speed chase!" Miles said, pressing his hand to his ear piece as he spoke.

"Let's go live!" Carlos exclaimed with a mouthful of fish stick goodness. The camera suddenly cut out to Katie and Asha driving a golf buggy outside which was being followed by three other golf buggies that were filled with security guards raving to get the two girls.

Aren't they the best of sisters!

When the camera cut back to the studio Carlos and Miles were now sitting next to each other, Miles continuing to eat the fish sticks.

"Do you want me to go to commercial?" Miles asked, looking at Jane. She just began to pull at her previously neatly presented hair groaning and moaning.

Take that, bitch!

"What does this mean?" Miles asked, interoperating Jane by pulling out his imaginary hair at the sides of his head.

"Gotta go!" Carlos said hastily, getting out of the chair and sprinting out of camera shot and off of the set.

"Ah, Chef Carlos and three... guys in yellow jackets." Miles said as the security guards ran past the camera shot and followed Carlos out of the set.

"JUST GO OFF AIR FOR A MOMENT!" Jane shouted, throwing her script on the floor in a rage as Miles continued to happily chow down on the fish sticks.

"Oh, are we back?" Miles asked with a mouth full of fish sticks after a few minutes of hectic activity from Jane until she just settled for having her head in her hands.

"Why are we back?" Jane grabbed onto the nearest employee shouting at them in the face with a vicious tone.

"We're over 10 minutes short!" The helpless guy protested from the clutches of Jane, she just screamed out, pushing him away and burying her head in her hands once again.

"Oh, if only there were something that could be done to fill that time." Kendall said, appearing next to Carlos, James and Logan. I took this as my moment to 'stand and look pretty' bouncing over to the guys and standing next to Kendall, folding my arms and smirking at the flustered woman in front of us.

"NEVER!" Jane nearly screamed the place down. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I WOULD RATHER HAVE OVER 10 MINUTES OF DEAD AIR AND GET FIRED THEN TO LOSE TO YOU!"

Ah, shit.

"Protect me Kendall!" I said for the third time today, jumping behind him as Jane picked up two tazers and pointed the lasers at the guys.

She's a fucking lunatic!

"As long as I'm standing here BIG TIME RUSH AND THEIR BARBIE DOLL WILL NEVER BE INTERVIEWED OR PERFORM ON AM FLORIDA!" I gasped loudly for as soon as Jane screamed out her last sentence a certain golf buggy collided with her body, taking her off guard and sending her to the ground in a heap.

"We did it! We finally defeated the evil She Beast!" Katie and Asha cheered out in victory, fist pumping as they looked up from their game. I popped my head out from Kendall's shielding body as the girls surveyed what was going on and realised what they did.

"We shouldn't drive while playing..." Asha laughed light heartedly as she spoke and Katie smiled in an apprehensive manner.

"Miles!" The guy that Jane had shouted at a few seconds ago appeared with a cue card.

"Oh, words to read!" Miles stated excitedly from his chair with a now clear mouth. "Now an interview with Big Time Rush and Echo Kimberleigh!" He announced from his chair, using his hands to gesture for us all to come forward and sit next to him behind the set desk. James jumped into action first, stepping up onto the set and onto the first chair, Logan next, then Carlos, then Kendall and then finally myself.

"So, Big Time Rush, Echo, it's good to have you on the show."

"It's great to be here, Miles." Logan said smiling to him and the camera.

"So do you want to tell our viewers who Big Time Rush are?" Miles began the interview with a reasonably easy question which Carlos answered.

"Big Time Rush are just a group of guys who play hockey from Minnesota and have got the chance to make it big time."

"So I'm guessing that's where the name of you band came from."

"Yup." James nodded.

"And I believe you have just gotten back from a signing a few weeks back, how was that?"

"The signing was great! It was so nice to meet all of our fans; it was definitely an event to go down in the history books." Kendall said smoothly, sending a quick glance and smile to me.

"And one of your singles 'Boyfriend' has gone platinum I believe."

"Yeah... it's crazy to think just last year we were skating around with hockey sticks and now we are producing music and being presented with such a huge opportunity that we are all grateful for."

"Good, good, well the press have been pretty generous to you as well; nothing bad has been said about you, no rumours gone out..."

"We like to think that no rumours have gone out because we haven't done anything too offending to get us into trouble but at the end of the day, we're teenagers, we're going to make irrational decisions and get into trouble it's just an extra pressure added that the fact that we are going to be criticised for that when that time rolls around." Kendall spoke again.

"So you're here because you have a new single out."

"Yeah, our new single is called 'I Know You Know'." James said.

"Which features, Echo?"

"Yes, we actually did a music video which has our manager, Gustavo Rocque playing a bad guy in it. The video is filled with dancing, explosions and... well, it's awesome." Carlos said sporting a huge grin.

"So, you did a song with Echo, was she easy to work with?"

"In all honesty, she actually was easy to work within the video and producing the song." Kendall surprised me by saying something nice about me so openly.

"So how did Big Time Rush meet Echo?"

"Well, we actually met at the signing in Florida in... unusual circumstances." I spoke earning a few chuckles from the guys at how the meeting occurred.

"Talking about unusual circumstances you were in the press recently with Griffin Kimberleigh, Echo."

"Uh, wow. I didn't know I was put in the press. If it's for what I'm pretty sure it is, yes, I am his daughter."

"So you are the daughter of a big CEO and ultimate owner of Big Time Rush yet there are claims that you insist you cannot sing, act or dance."

"That's because I actually can't, in this song I am rapping and I was forced to do it, all of those things aren't what I do. I'm not sure what I'm good at but I know I don't belong in any of those industries."

"I understand you did form with a girl group for a short while, Cat's Crew?"

"Oh, yes. Though it didn't really... work out. Creative differences I guess."

"Now, a certain member of Big Time Rush have been rumoured to be dating by fans on the internet, is that true?" As Miles asked I began to laugh nervously, this was it. Make or break.

"Yes actually, I am dating someone." Kendall said to Miles sending him a dazzling smile.

"Any clue to who the lucky girl is?"

"She's sitting right next to me." I looked up at Kendall as his hand intertwined with mine and he smiled down at my shocked facial expression.

"Kendall, you're dating Echo?"

"I'm not just dating her, I love her."

"Aww, well isn't that something. How long have you been together?"

"Around about a few of weeks now." Like 15+ days Kendall, not 20+.

"Echo, you seem awfully quiet on the matter, what is Kendall like in a relationship?"

"What he's like in a relationship?"

"Yes, what is the real Kendall Knight like?" Miles asked looking genuinely interested in my response. Kendall and the rest of the guys were also looking at me from their seats.

"Well he's really annoying..."


	26. Media Is a Bitch

_Thanks to:_

_**animeninja13**__**  
><strong>__**actingsingingslashwritingdiva**__**  
>xLittleMx<br>SexyKendall2011  
><strong>__**EvilMonkeyBabyD **__**  
><strong>__**nikkali44**__**  
>BigTimeFan50<br>child who is cool  
>whatifeel<br>drippinmypepcicle  
><strong>__**socoolio**__**  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>candylandwedding  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>Shell Buona<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Right, guys. I'm back on track now and not a mess, thank you to the reviewers who have supported me, I really appreciate it so this chapter goes out to <strong>**animeninja13****, ****actingsingingslashwritingdiva****,****EvilMonkeyBabyD****, ****nikkali44****, ****socoolio **

**Oh, and another thing, last Tuesday, when Big Time Rush were doing a CD signing in Birmingham I went to meet them with my friend, she was taking all the pictures while I spoke to them. I told Kendall his eyebrows were legendary and had a decent conversation with all of them and then my friend pointed out to me that underneath Kendall's signature he put an I Love You, she went mental for me. I'm thinking I'll put it up on my twitter, I'll tell you my name when I get the pictures, if you're interested : )**

* * *

><p><em>I dare you to let me be, your<br>Your one and only  
>Promise I'm worth it<br>To hold in your arms  
>So come on<br>And give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can<br>Walk that mile  
>Until the end starts<em>

_Adele- One and Only_

* * *

><p>"<em>Echo, you seem awfully quiet on the matter, what is Kendall like in a relationship?"<em>

"_What he's like in a relationship?"_

"_Yes, what is the real Kendall Knight like?" Miles asked looking genuinely interested in my response. Kendall and the rest of the guys were also looking at me from their seats._

"_Well he's really annoying..."_

"Thanks." Kendall said sarcastically.

"I haven't finished yet, idiot." I smiled at him to show I was being light hearted about the situation.

"The real Kendall Knight... He's annoying. He's hilarious. He's the world's biggest idiot. He makes me want to scream. He ruins my day, then, he saves it at the last minute. He drives me crazy. He's out of his mind. I hate his guts and yet, he's everything that I want and I'm in love with him." Kendall chuckled at what I said, laying a kiss on my forehead.

"Well aren't they cute." Miles said with a big smile on his face before he turned back to the camera. "Don't go anywhere Florida, after the break Big Time Rush and Echo Kimberleigh will be performing, live."

"And we're out! 2 minutes break everyone." Someone called out from behind the cameras.

"We best go and get ready." Logan said, standing up from his chair and walking over to the stage where we would perform, Big Time Rush word art hung at the back of the set, on the wall and the floor was like a dartboard but just two colours; black and white.

As we all stood up, Kendall grabbed onto my hand again naturally, swinging it slightly as we walked over to the stage.

"I make you want to scream, eh?" Kendall raised his eyebrows and gave me a wolfy grin causing me to giggle lightly and tap his shoulder once in a disapproving way.

"If I were you I wouldn't be focusing on what I say."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really, instead I'd be focusing on trying not to get killed by Griffin."

"Griffin or no Griffin, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"A romantic one?"

"You know it." I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Echo, you stand over there while the performance goes on and then when it's your rap just jump in, like the music video really." Logan briefed me on what to do as the bell went and the guy behind the cameras began speaking again.

"And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." People ran towards us, shoving microphones into our hands and I was pushed away from Kendall as Miles began to talk again from the studio set.

"Welcome back to AM Florida, now, for a very special performance from Big Time Rush!" Miles announced, holding up his hand to the direction of the stage, as the music filtered through the speakers I stood out of the way of the cameras as the guys went into their routine dancing.

_Maybe this could be the line  
>That starts the whole story<br>Maybe you could be the one  
>The one who's meant for me<em>

I know that I should wait  
>But what if you're my soul mate?<br>I'll slow down when you say, slow down  
>We can<p>

We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

Do you notice me at all?  
>I'm usually lost for words<br>You know I can't help but fall  
>I've never felt so sure<p>

Got me in a hurry  
>But you don't gotta worry<br>I'll slow down  
>When you say slow down<br>We can

We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin' right<p>

For two of our kind  
>So let's party like it's 99<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

I jumped in next to Logan as the guys did their dances I stood slightly in front of them, doing my contribution towards the songs before the guys blended in with me and we danced the routine to the music video.

Hey, baby, you drive me crazy  
>It ain't about what you done for me lately<br>It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth  
>Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you<p>

I know you know  
>We could be somethin'<br>I know you know  
>We got somethin'<p>

We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know we know we've got somethin' right<p>

For two of our kind  
>So let's party like it's 99, yeah<br>I know we've got somethin'

Woah, oh  
>We got something so right<br>Woah, oh

"And we're clear!" The guy behind the cameras said, he seemed really relieved that he didn't have to put up with us any longer considering the fact that the guys almost brought world domination in taking over AM Florida.

"Boys, Echo, today was great." Miles complimented us as he walked over, shaking the guy's hands and patting their backs in a comforting way.

"Thanks for your time, Miles. We all appreciate it." Logan said.

"Aww, guys! Did I miss anything?" I was surprised to see Debra as she skipped happily over to us, wrapping her arms around Kendall and Logan's shoulders as she stood next to us.

"No!" Miles answered hastily.

"No..." Carlos said trailing off.

"Everything was great, and now we can go home!" James said quickly, trying to shoo Mrs. Knight out of the building.

"James, wait! Where are Asha and Katie?" Debra protested to James' flurrying hands around her figure that were desperate to get her out of the lot.

"We're right here, let's go!" Katie said as she and Asha popped up out of nowhere, everyone wanting to eagerly get out before Debra could find out the extent to the guy's went to, to perform on AM Florida.

As Logan, Carlos, James, Asha and Katie all hurried off; pulling along an absent minded Debra along with them Kendall just looked down at me and chuckled at the situation.

"Back to the Palm Woods?" I asked slipping my fingers through Kendall's as we strolled slowly out of the building, saying goodbye to Miles and the production team as we went.

"For a bit, then we have dinner. I made reservations."

"You know you're a real romantic at heart, right?"

"But still a cookie monster."

"Shut up." I laughed as I spoke.

"What? All I'm trying to say is tonight..."

"Oh, you think you're gonna get lucky tonight?"

"I should be getting lucky every night but you're not in my bed."

"You can't blame your mom for being concerned."

"Yeah, but I can blame her for killing my sex life."

"Will you stop complaining?"

"Only if you agree."

"Agree to what?"

"Sleep with me tonight."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I will actually rape you."

"As one certain loveable idiot that I know would say, 'you can't rape the willing.'"

/

"So, Kendall, what you gonna do if Griffin won't let you date Echo?" James asked from his position at the dome hockey game in their apartment. As soon as we had gotten back I had been dragged into the guy's apartment. While Logan, James and Carlos all surged Dome Hockey, Kendall decided he didn't want to play and pulled me down next to him on the orange couch, putting his arm around me so I could snuggle into his side.

"He's not gonna say that."

"Why wouldn't he?" Logan asked from next to James, violently pulling at the metal sticks attached to the plastic dome.

"Because I'm a good guy, haven't been in the press for anything bad." As Kendall spoke I picked up the TV remote, pushing the on button.

"Earlier today, Big Time Rush heartthrob, Kendall Knight announced he was exclusively dating singer/rapper Echo Kimberleigh, daughter of Griffin Kimberleigh, the CEO of Rocque Records." A woman appeared on the TV, doing some celebrity news segment on whatever channel had appeared first on the TV.

"See, everything is all good." Kendall pointed to the TV as I snuggled closer to the crook of his neck. The guys rolled their eyes at Kendall's reaction, ignoring the woman onscreen and returning to their heated hockey game.

"You know, just because the press hasn't caught you doing anything bad, doesn't mean you're not a bad boy." I told him.

Bad boys are kinda hot, but somehow, I can't imagine Kendall clad in all black, with eyeliner and acting so outrageous my thighs would be trembling and I would be begging for him to take me.

"Last time we saw Kendall, he was leaving a club with Mercedes Hart, she had said that they were together and madly in love. With rumours beginning to spread and pictures like these filtering out into the public from Kendall's previous relationship Big Time Rush fans are left to question is there a previous relationship or is Kendall Knight stringing two girls along?"

"Uh oh." Carlos said as he stared from the TV to my figure wide-eyed as I listened to the woman speak about Kendall.

When she finally finished and pictures were blown up onto the screen I jumped up and away from Kendall, staring at the TV screen. Picture after picture faded onto the screen of Kendall with a pretty blonde. She was tall and had bright eyes, her hair was perfectly in place in every picture and none could misplace her beauty.

"Kendall, what the fuck is going on?" I asked, finally glancing down at him.

"You're right, Kendall, everything is all good, so we're just going to leave you now... have fun, bye!" James said, announcing the three other member's departure from the apartment, the clicking of the door indicating all three of them had left Kendall alone, to deal with me.

And I weren't too fucking happy.

"Echo-"

"Oh my God! You were wearing that when Jordan Sparks came to the Palm Woods like two days ago! Are you... cheating on me?" Betrayal hit me like a kick to the gut, making it hard to form sentences as my eyes flittered between the TV and Kendall who looked completely baffled.

"What? No, I haven't cheated on you!" Kendall claimed, jumping up from the couch to try and take a hold of my shoulders. As another picture appeared on the screen I flinched and evaded his arms, the picture was one of Kendall and the mysterious 'Mercedes' kissing.

"Then what the fuck is all of that on the fucking TV screen?" I shouted.

"It- Echo- I..."

"Kendall, just fucking spit it out! You cheated on me! I always thought you had but I didn't think I would have to find out from a fucking gossip reporter on the freaking TV!" I went ballistic, beginning to scream at him in frustration, I even took off my shoe and threw it at him but, unfortunately, he managed to dodge the attack.

"Echo, Echo. Echo!" "You cheated on me! You're cheating on me! I hate you! You're a fucking bastard!" We both shouted at each other, trying to get the other to listen. As the pain hit my heart I whimpered, tears beginning to well up in my eyes as I clutched the area where my heart is supposed to be, collapsing onto the floor, on my knees in a heap.

"Echo, Echo, listen to me!" Kendall was at my side in an instant, he took a hold of my shoulders as he kneeled down himself, trying to get my attention as I screwed my eyes closed, shouting insults at his face.

"You're a fucking man whore-"

"Echo, for fucks sake just fucking listen to me!" Kendall shouted at me as I pounded my fists against his chest as a way to get him away from me but it didn't work.

"I hate you! I fucking-"

"ECHO!" As Kendall shouted at me, so loud, so full of emotion I quietened down instantly, staring at him in the eyes as my lips trembled and a tear rolled down my cheek.

What's going on?

"Echo." Kendall said softly, sending an intense look to my eyes. "Just listen. Listen to what I've got to say before you go and start shouting." His voice was at a whisper level as he brought a soft, caring hand up to my face and wiped away the stray tear.

"Yes, I dated someone before you but, she is nothing compared to you. I was set up with her from Gustavo, I needed to impress her because she was key into getting Big Time Rush noticed. She demanded that I date her, offering Big Time Rush the publicity we desperately needed only if I dated her. I accepted, dating her for about 3 months before I finally had the courage to stop listening to Gustavo and dump her. She was mean, bossy, stupid, fake, idiotic and most of all, she wasn't you. If you looked close enough, you would see that the pictures of me and her are photo shopped. They are two separated pictures yet they have been joined and blended together to give the wrong impression. This is what the gossip shows do, they manipulate people and stories until the stories come true. I don't give a damn what any of the press thinks about our relationship, okay? You're the one person who brightens up my day, who keeps me in reality and in check, who is mine, who is the first person I think about when I wake up and my last thought when I go to sleep. I love our arguments, I crave them because I know they are a part of us, they give us something else, makes our relationship _our relationship_. The world could disapprove of us and I wouldn't care, as long as you're in my arms. I love so damn much, Echo and I would rather waste my life pretending that I'm someone I'm not then go a day without your sarcastic remarks and your dry humour, the way your smiles lights up the whole damn world and when I'm with you, the whole of humanity could die and I wouldn't notice, nor would I care, because I have you. Just don't jump to conclusions, I need your trust, baby. I would never, ever intentionally hurt you; believe me because it would hurt me more." Kendall poured his heart out to me and I nearly started crying just from the sweetness of what he said and the sincerity in his voice alone.

"So you're saying even if Carlos died you wouldn't notice?" When I finally managed to speak, swallowing the huge lump that was in my throat over and over again until it disappeared. Kendall looked at me incredulously, I mentioning Carlos completely took him off guard but he smirked and chuckled, pulling me closer to him so I was tucked under his chin as he stood up, pulling me up with him as we embraced properly.

"Maybe I would, we're talking about Carlos here." I giggled raspily into Kendall's smooth neck, enjoying the heat and comfort he gave me. I breathed him in, savouring the rare sweet moments that we had.

"I love you too." I whispered in his neck, completely changing the topic of conversation once again.

"So, tonight, we are going out to dinner and we're going to enjoy it."

"Okay." I snuggled closer to him, kissing him a few times on his neck as he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"You did great today on AM Florida."

"Thank you, I still can't believe you announced to everyone I was yours."

"Because you are mine."

"But what about, Griffin?"

"Hopefully he'll see I'm a good guy, he won't stop me from seeing you."

"But what if he does?"

"Then I'll find a way, I promise."

"Are you saying you'd fight against Griffin's wishes?"

"If it meant holding you in my arms, yes."

"Thank you."

"Even if your dad brings in some other guy, I won't let you go."

"I wouldn't want to go."

/

"Echo will you hurry up? Kendall is a mess out here." A few hours later I sat in my room, getting ready for tonight. I had pulled my hair into an updo and curled the two tendrils the hung from each side of my face, next to my fringe. I had on a strapless, heart-shape neckline floral dress that ended mid thigh and some open-toed black heels were strapped onto my feet.

"Jesus Christ, Logan! I'm ready, I'm ready!" I exclaimed to Logan, opening my bedroom door to face Logan.

"You look good." He complimented as I closed my door behind me, smoothing down my dress and touching the tendrils softly to check they were still in place.

"Thanks." I gave him a swift smile as we walked into the main area of the apartment 2K. James, Carlos and Kendall were all sitting on the white couches in Debra's apartment. She, Asha and Katie all had gone out for Chinese at a restaurant.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." James quipped, giving me a grin as Carlos wolf whistled at my appearance. I felt my cheek heat up ever so slightly and wringed out my hands nervously as Kendall looked at me and got up.

He looked sexy.

He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white button up and a black leather jacket. He smiled at me as he walked towards me, lifting up my chin with one finger to meet his eyes. He trailed his other fingers over my cheeks, where the tiny blush was and smiled at me again, giving me a simple kiss on my lips.

"Oh for fucks sake! Go suck each other's face off somewhere else!" James exclaimed from the couch which caused Kendall to break the kiss sooner than I wanted.

"Thanks for that James, we'll see you all later then." Before I could eve protest Kendall entwined his fingers with mine and lead me out of the apartment and down the hall, into the elevator.

Lips were instantly on mine as the elevator doors slid shut. I moaned as I finally realised what was going on, wrapping my arms around Kendall's neck as his lips cradled mine. He pulled me to him as his tongue flicked across my bottom lip and I groaned, burying my hands in his hair as our tongues collided, meeting each other for every movement.

Even the smallest things would make my body ignite with Kendall.

"You're gorgeous." Kendall murmured as his lips left mine, trailing down my neck in a slow pace as he left hot, open mouthed kisses.

"Mmmm, Kendall." I moaned as he licked and sucked on my collarbone as he pressed me against the elevator.

My arms were suddenly pinned just above my head as the insistent licks and sucks travelled further down, reaching my cleavage making me mewl in appreciation. My thighs were burning with want as Kendal shifted closer to me, suddenly hitching my thigh up on his hip as he rocked to my core making my face scrunch up with the pleasure that surged through my body.

"We best stop now otherwise, I'll fuck you right now." Kendall growled possessively into my ear, grounding into me three times before abruptly stopping his onslaught and jumping away from me as the elevator doors slid open.

I was breathing heavily, my hair was most likely slightly out of place, my lips were swollen and I looked flushed.

The people who stood opposite us, who had been waiting for the elevator to come down to the lobby so they could go to their floors gave me weird looks as I quickly smoothed my hair down and fanned my face, Kendall just stood next to me, looking as smug as ever.

"After you." Kendall offered politely, offering me his arm.

"You're lucky I love you." I said to him sweetly, giving him a deadly look with my eyes as I linked my arm with his and walked past the people as normal as possible without trying to seem like anything had gone on, which was impossibly hard.

"That was hilarious; they looked at you like they thought you were fucking insane." Kendall murmured as we walked into the Palm Woods parking lot. He was chuckling at his little joke next to me, our arms linked.

"I don't know why you're laughing, you still have a boner. That was why they were looking at you, too." I quipped at Kendall which shut him up immediately. By this time we had reached the car, as we slowed to a halt Kendall glanced down at his jeans to see that he did indeed have a bulge, even if it was hard to tell in the late afternoon light and the fact that it had reduced in size from the size it was a few minutes ago.

"I bet they were thinking, 'damn he has a sausage, I bet he's good in the sack.'"

* * *

><p><strong>38 reviews for the next X-rated chapter ; )<strong>


	27. Smooth Talking Monster

_Thanks to:_

_**kendell lover  
>BeccaLove123<br>EvilMonkeyBabyD  
>lexie<br>cheychey  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>xKiki . Bonn  
>xLittleMx<br>TheFonzGhandil19  
>BigTimeFan50<br>Mia Q  
>bigtimerushmore<br>BTRloverXxX  
>Maslowloverbtr<br>Fang lover23- **__No, I just put in Florida by accident and by the time I realised I had it wrong I couldn't be bothered to change it back : )  
><em>_**undercovertacowaffle  
>animeninja13<br>KSchmidt Is My Spiderman  
>SexyKendall2011<br>liz  
>child who is cool<br>undercovertacowaffle  
>hansrach<br>UberSuperFan  
>KendallSchmidtMegaFan<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>_  
>Maybe in the parking lot<br>Better bring your friend along  
>Better rock together<br>Than just one at a time_

_S is for the simple need_  
><em>E is for the ecstasy<em>  
><em>X is just to mark the spot<em>  
><em>'Cause that's the one you really want<em>  
><em>Nickleback- S.E.X<em>

* * *

><p>"You're unbelievable at times, Kendall, even for you." I joked.<p>

"This is what you do to me." In a flash, Kendall had me sandwiched between the closed rental car door and his body. As he whispered in my ear, he suckled on the lobe as he grinded his body into mine, creating delicious friction that my thighs needed.

A raspy moan was forced out of my body when he bit down lightly on my ear lobe and pulled my arms over my head and out of the way as he continued to grind against the throbbing area between my legs.

"We can't." I protested as Kendall began to give nips and licks on my neck, sucking on any new skin he could find.

"Come on, baby. I know you want to." Kendall whispered huskily into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. One of his hands that were pinning mine away trailed down my naked arm, sending goose bumps on the exposed skin. Fuck, my willpower was growing weaker and weaker as the friction between my thighs took control of my mind and the feeling of Kendall's lips and his hand -that had reached my bust now- was driving me crazy.

"Not out here." I whispered, my protest beginning to get weak as I could slowly feel my body beginning to return Kendall's groping. My hips began to gently meet his thrusts which made my pussy begin to grow slick with thick desire. His hand squeezed and kneaded the clothed flesh at my bust as his rock hard cock continued to thrust.

"C'mon, you know you want to..." Kendall was whispering encouragement at my ear again, flicking his hand that was at my bust to my legs, hitching them both up and around his waist in a blink of an eye. I let out a loud moan when his zipper caught against my hardly there panties as my dress was beginning to bunch up at my hips. I arched into him, squeezing my eyes shut as I let the feelings wash over me.

"W-we can't- oh!" My eyes flew open when Kendall pushed two fingers unexpectedly into my slick core, my hips jerked to his hands as he pushed the two fingers as far as they would go, curling them slightly which made it ever more intense.

"You know you want my cock in you, you want to be fucked against a car. Be naughty." Kendall's persuasive words went straight to my core which was begging for his fingers to move, but they wouldn't until they got what they wanted. My nipples were so hard that it had begun to hurt, I couldn't take it anymore, the pressure and tension that was in my pussy was unbearable.

I did want to be fucked against a car.

So badly.

I jerked my hips against his hands, trying to show him what I wanted. I felt Kendall smile into my neck as he peppered kisses over my neck and face, finally getting what he wanted- a yes.

I had expected him to slowly pump his fingers, but I was completely and utterly wrong. Instead, he decided to pump them furiously, pulling both of his fingers basically all the way out before forcefully pushing them in again at a quick pace. My breath hitched as his fingers showed no sign of mercy.

"Oh, ughhhh, Kendall!" I moaned on praise at Kendall's ministrations. My walls were throbbing at a steady pace and my body was one fire. I kept up with Kendall's brutal pace, managing to free my arms from his hold and burying them in his hair. My back was arching further and further to Kendall, my lip being destroyed from the gnawing from my teeth as the familiar tingling started to build up in my stomach. A light sheen of sweat began to decorate my skin as Kendall sucked and trailed his tongue hungrily down my neck, tasting the damp skin as his pumping sped up.

Fuck, the pleasure and desire was so high I thought I was going to combust.

"Mmm, don't stop!" I ground out as I tried to speed up my hips to his hands. I could already feel my pussy begin to gush and some liquid trail from Kendall's fingers onto the neighbouring skin near his hand. When Kendall added a third finger the throbbing increased, and a burning began in my stomach, my head began thrashing from side to side on the frame of the car as Kendall drove his fingers in further and further, making sure each time to curl them to hit a sweet spot that would make animalistic noises spurt out of my mouth.

My mind began to get hazy as pure pleasure took over my mind, my toes began to tingle as the burning transformed to a huge fire in the pit of my stomach and I was constantly gasping.

"Ughh! Kendall!" My eyes screwed tightly shut as the tingling sensation took a hold of my body and my thrusts froze. The pleasure clutched my pussy, making it tremble and throb, Kendall carried on pumping his fingers as the orgasm spread into my system.

When I came down from my high, Kendall gently wiggled his fingers inside my still slick pussy, raining compassionate kisses over my neck and face, kissing my lips with love and care many times.

"You... can be... so damn persuasive." I spoke out between short breaths as my heart rate returned to normal and I relaxed in Kendall's arms.

"I wouldn't relax yet." Kendall growled into my ear, pulling his fingers out of my pussy and unzipping his jeans as I began to breathe evenly against the car with my legs still wrapped around Kendall and my arms alternating between looping around his neck and clutching onto his hair.

"I wasn't planning onto."

"Shit, I don't have a condom on me." I giggled at Kendall's annoyed expression.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill."

"See, this is why I love you."

"I love you too, now fuck me." I demanded running my hands through Kendall's locks. His eyes darkened at me commanding him and a wolfy smile appeared on his face.

We both let out sounds of pleasure when his cock finally entered my slick channel after Kendall had made riddance of my panties, filling and stretching me comfortably.

"Ooh, I forgot how big you were." I whispered to Kendall when he had settled himself inside of me.

"Mmm, you keep stroking my ego; baby and we'll never make it to dinner." Kendall whispered in my ear, pulling himself almost completely out before driving himself back into my core. Kendall was obviously in a lusty mood tonight, as he fucked me- hard.

He immediately set out at a rough pace, crashing his hips against mine which had me rebounding off the car, as my legs tightened around his waist his hands were pulling at the front of my dress, pulling down the fabric around my bust to reveal a black, lace, strapless bra. Before Kendall could even think about undoing it I hastily unclipped it and dropped it on the floor.

I shivered as the cold air surround my nipples, creating the aching pleasure that I crave for. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming in delight as Kendall continued to drill into my hole but also began groping my breasts. He squeezed them both in his hands, taking a hold of them and swiping both of his thumbs across the sensitive skin.

I released a throaty gasp when the pads of his thumbs swiped directly over my hardened peaks, the feeling going straight to my core.

As Kendall began massaging my breasts and splaying kisses around my bust his hips erratically hit mine, forcing me to be almost dormant as I couldn't keep up with the hard, fast, rough strokes that was making me lose.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes! Right there!" I began to shout, my head falling back onto the car frame and my eyes fluttered closed as Kendall's mouth wrapped around my taut nipples, sucking them into his warm, hot mouth. My nails were digging into his skull and my hands were going white as I clung onto him when he began to flick my nipple.

The pressure was beginning to get too much for my body, the coil in my stomach was getting tighter and tighter as my whole body began to pulsate with pleasure, desire and love.

"I'm so close! So. Close! Just- ooh!" When Kendall blew on my nipple a strong shockwave was sent to my core and my walls spasmed around Kendall, I was _so _close. Kendall seemed to notice this, somehow speeding up his impossible speed, holding my hands above my head again as his cock began to enter rougher and deeper, hitting my g-spot every single time.

My breath was coming out in short gasps as the tingling took over my body, nearly making my vision go black as a good feeling clutched at my body. My mewls of satisfaction were shushed by Kendall's mouth. We both groaned as my orgasm finally arrived, hitting me in strong waves. Kendall's tongue collided and moved against mine as my legs trembled around his body, my walls were milking his dick yet Kendall continued to thrust harshly into my body. I moaned when he bit on my bottom lip, his orgasm finally reaching him. His bare dick stuttering at its high speed pace as I felt his hot seed spill into me.

"I've... lost... the feeling... in... my... legs." I gasped out as Kendall's strokes slowed to a stop and the kiss ended.

"Good." Kendall said with a smirk, he was a little breathless, taking deep breaths to calm his body as he pulled out of me and zipped up his pants again.

"Not funny." I told him as Kendall somehow managed to pick up my bra and panties from the floor and keep me still against the car's frame. I felt Kendall's hand pulling up the scrap of fabric to cover my area as I hooked my bra in place and covered up my breasts, pulling up the strapless dress to cover my modesty.

"You're fine." Kendall told me, gripping his hands underneath my knees and pulling them down. "Get in the car before I change my mind." I tried to fix my hair as best as I could as Kendall opened the car. I had to lean on the car bonnet as I walked around to get to the passenger side. My legs felt like jelly as they wobbled under my body.

Kendall's fault.

As I eased myself in the car as slowly as possible and as easily as possible Kendall began to laugh from behind the wheel.

"Kendall!" I whined. "This really isn't funny." I told him, finally dropping myself onto the passenger seat and closing the car door.

"I fucked you so hard you can barely walk. That's something to be goddamn fucking proud about." Kendall asked as he reversed out of the parking spot and began to make the journey to wherever we were going.

"No it's not."

"Please, we both know it is. It means that no other guy is gonna be able to pound into like I do."

"You're so goddamn possessive." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, but you like it."

"I do." And in all honesty, I did. I loved it. Knowing that Kendall was protective over me because he loved me, wanted me, just me and no one else made me feel so safe and secure, and turned on.

"We need to talk to Griffin tomorrow."

"No, you need to talk to Griffin tomorrow; I have no idea what he will do."

"Shake my hand and say I can still fuck you."

"If that happens I will be scarred for life."

"Well, whatever he says I'm not going to leave you and you're not going to leave me."

"Agreed. Can you tell me where we're going yet?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"What have you got against surprises?"

"Well considering Griffin's surprise for me was to be in a girl group and dress up like a prostitute and that he's got another 'surprise' for me according to Asha though I haven't had a chance to talk to her. I don't think surprises are on the top of my happy list right now."

"You looked so fucking sexy in those leather leggings. And that's just another reason to speak to him tomorrow, you miss, Asha, don't you?"

"Of course I miss my sister; it feels like she's an alien to me now. I love that she's independent, but I think I'm the one dependant on her, I can't let her go."

"You don't have to let her go, you have to act like a sister, act like a 17-year-old. Live life, she's always going to be there for you and you, her."

"You're right, thank you."

"You're welcome, we're here." I gazed out of the window to see some big fancy restaurant, it seemed posh and completely the opposite to what I'm used to.

"Where are we?"

"The Blue Moon restaurant." Kendall told me, parking and getting out of the car, walking around to my side and opening the car door. He offered his hand to me and I smiled at him, taking his hand as he helped me up, he wrapped his arm around me as I was still a little wobbly on my feet which just made Kendall chuckle and give me a smile which showed he was proud of himself.

When we walked through the front doors my heart nearly stopped, it was so grand and glamorous. It was such a private place, fancy music played live on a centre stage and huge decorations hung around the area, it was completely the opposite of what I'm used to.

"Knight, Kendall." Kendall spoke to a smartly dressed waiter standing behind a dark, oak podium. On the podium was a clipboard with the obvious list of who booked a table for tonight. The man nodded to us, his blonde hair was slicked back behind his face and he gave us a warm smile as he picked up two menus from a box on the podium.

"Yes, right this way Mr. Knight." The man's eyes sparkled in a peculiar way as the smile he used began to get a little freaky for me, he led us to an even more private area which was secluded slightly from other couples and people who were here tonight.

"Here are your menus, I will be over to take your order in about 5 minutes, please relax and feel free to ask any questions." The man placed the menus on the fancy set out of the table, sending us a fleeting big grin and a small bow before he scurried off quickly.

Wonder why he's in a hurry.

"Would you care to take a seat?" Kendall spoke smoothly, coming to stand behind the luxurious white, satin, plush chair and pulling it away from the table as an offer to me.

"Smooth talker tonight then, eh?" I asked grinning at Kendall as I walked over and sat on the chair as he moved it forward, thanking him nevertheless as he walked over to his chair and tucked himself in under the table.

"I'm always a smooth talker." Kendall showed me a cheeky smile, picking up his menu and scanning through what was on offer.

"Mhmm, I bet you are, Mr. Knight. This place isn't half fancy." I told him, picking up my menu that was in front of me and looking at what was going to sound good.

_Starters:_

_Potato and Cheese Soufflé_

_Smoked Haddock Mousse_

_Asparagus Soufflé_

_Salmon Tartare _

_Carrots Crudités_

_Aubergine Starter_

Okay, what the fuck am I reading, gibberish?

What the hell is a soufflé?

Is it a vegetable or a sauce or something? The fanciest dish I had would probably be a fucking Chinese takeaway.

I don't eat out, I don't even go out!

"Are you having a starter?" I asked Kendall, trying to decipher any of the starter part of the menu but failing terribly.

"Of course, we're having a three course meal at a restaurant." Kendall told me sarcastically, rolling his eyes at how I narrowed my own eyes at him but he smiled to show he was only joking about it.

"Well what are you going to have?"

"I quite fancy the potato and cheese soufflé, you?"

"Yeah... potato and cheese soufflé... exactly what I was going to pick." I told Kendall, folding my menu closed and putting it in the middle of the table.

"Have you decided on what you want to order?" I nearly freaked out when the blonde guy suddenly appeared next to the table, his hands clasped behind his back and another weird-ish grin on his face.

"Yeah, we'll both have the potato and cheese soufflé for starters, please." Kendall told the guy as he gathered up the menus and stored them under his arm.

"The potato soufflé, good choice. I find it tastes divine." Before I could even sneakily question the blonde haired waiter on what the hell a soufflé was he freaking disappeared with the menus.

"So we have to be at the studio tomorrow."

"Ugh, really? How early?"

"10am."

"That sucks."

"It's not too bad."

"It is."

"It's not, stop whining."

"Sorry, but I like my bed and sleep."

"So does James."

"Yeah but he has beauty sleep, I don't."

"Because you don't need it."

"Aww, well aren't you the charmer tonight?"

"Yup."

"This place is so fancy..." I murmured, looking in wonder at the place, the expensive drapes, the expensive carpet, the expensive decor items, the expensive fucking everything!

"Not used to eating out?" Kendall teased lightly.

"No, I'm not actually. I don't think I've ever been out to a fancy restaurant."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I-"

"Kendall, Kendall Knight! There he is!" My sentence was cut off by a deep, nearby voice. Kendall and my head turned to the sound. My eyes widened when I saw many middle aged men, all holding some expensive looking objects in their hands.

Why the hell are they running at us with beefy grins on their faces?

"Kendall, is this serious with, Echo?" My answer was given to me when the men finally reached us, as Kendall jumped up from his seat, I still sat there, completely dumfounded until a big white flash filled my eyes.

I flinched away as the startling whiteness burned my eyes.

Fuck, I'm blind!

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so I didn't get 38 reviews last chapter but I thought maybe because I lost interest because I didn't update. So I hope this has proven to you that I am going to be loyal and continue this story (because I don't actually see an end in sight to this story) But, I am going to put my metaphorical foot down and say 38 reviews and I will update. The quicker the reviews come in, the quicker the chapter goes up : )<strong>

**Oh, and by the way guys, my friend has gone on holiday for a week so just be patient for the pictures **


	28. An Eventful 'Date'

_Thanks to:_

_**whatIfeel**__**  
>socoolio<br>Autumn Rose  
>TheFonzGhandil19<br>Jamesmaslow  
>Kendalllover<br>Ilovercarlospena  
>Ilovercarlos<br>Inlovewithbigtimerush  
>BTRloverXxX<br>BigTimeFan50  
><strong>__**KendallSchmidtMegaFan **__**  
>NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>GreyLionDiva<br>kendell lover  
>haelie<br>iLikeThisStory  
>Maslowloverbtr<br>xLittleMx  
>undercovertacowaffle<br>drippinmypepcicle  
>KSchmidt Is My Spiderman<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>candylandwedding<br>pandemonium  
><strong>__**xKoko . Bonn**__**  
>UberSuperFan<br>WantToBeSomebody  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>BadLuckGrl13  
>EvilMonkeyBabyD<br>child who is cool  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>btr4eva<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>xxHippiexx<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>You make me so hot<br>Make me wanna drop  
>It's so ridiculous<br>I can barely stop  
>I can hardly breathe<br>You make me wanna scream  
>You're so fabulous<br>You're so good to me baby, baby  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<br>Hot- Avril Lavigne_

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings, readers<strong>

**Thank you to you all! We've reached 600 reviews guys!**

**Thanks for your support and your encouragement, without you guys I wouldn't find the will to continue to write this story**

**So here we are again, another chapter, enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>I began to blink rapidly, every time my vision would be coming back another big flash would momentarily blind and disorientate me immensely.<p>

"Echo, let's get the hell out of here!" I felt Kendall's hand grab onto mine as I brought my other hand up to cup my damaged eyes away from the constant blasts of whiteness.

"Kendall, wait! Why are you running?" "Echo, are you using, Kendall?" "Have you had sex yet?" "What has, Griffin said?"

Questions were shot out from the men that made my mind haze. The flashes were still going on and as Kendall dragged me along I noticed the men began to run after us.

"Why the fuck did I park round the block?" Kendall groaned to himself as he pulled me into the cold night air.

What the fuck is going on?

We halted outside as I took a few deep breaths, looking over my shoulder to see that the men were running towards the restaurants entrance, hot on our tails.

"Fuck! C'mon, Echo." Kendall grabbed onto my hand that was resting on my knee as I bent over taking more breaths to calm my erratic heartbeat.

"Why are we running?" I asked breathlessly, the sound of my heels clicking on the floor and my short breaths the loudest of the few sounds outside.

"Because those guys are paparazzi." Kendall told me. I could hear the men shouting for us behind my back. I could still hear and see several flashes of a camera taking photos.

So that's why I was blind.

"They're getting closer!" I shouted as I glanced over my shoulder to see the four men with mean faces, some of them shouting at us continually and others just taking too many photos.

"C'mon, Echo." Kendall urged, speeding up. He was literally pulling me along as my breath came out in gasps and my knees began to wobble.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you want to run in heels?" I shouted at him. My speed, much to my distaste was beginning to get slower and slower, not matter how much I tried to run faster.

"You're so unfit."

"Hey, I am fit! I just don't work out in my heels because I don't fucking expect this- Kendall, what the fuck are you doing? RAP-"

"Don't you fucking dare shout rape." Within seconds of my complaining, Kendall lifted me into his arms, bridal style without his step faltering.

"Why the hell not? Why are we running away from them anyway?" I complained.

"Sorry, I'll just go over to them and we can have a fucking tea party! You see what paparazzi do; they take an innocent picture and twist it. You saw how that woman got you so fucking worked up you were crying just from pictures that were photo shopped. They lie. They cheat. They cause misery just for a story and if you shout rape I don't think that will go down well for me or you." Kendall spoke in a low voice as we finally reached the end of the street and he rounded the corner, sprinting as fast as he could –which was surprisingly fast- with me in his arms. As he ran towards the rental the paparazzi didn't show any signs of slowing or stopping.

Kendall's hands shoved me in the passenger seat then ran over to his side of the car, getting in and slamming the door shut. He shoved his keys into the ignition, turning the key and flooring the car as soon as he got out of his parking space.

"How did the paparazzi know we were there?" I asked, confused at how we were caught innocently having a night out in a restaurant.

"Someone must have tipped us off." Kendall growled, keeping his eyes focused on the road, his face was completely serious as he drove which kinda put me on edge.

And turn me on.

"Who?"

"I bet it was that waiter."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"For fucks sake!" Kendall suddenly shouted, cursing loudly as he looked in his rear view mirror.

"What's wrong?"

"The fucking paparazzi are following us." I turned around in the passenger seat to look out the back of the car. The paparazzi were following us like Kendall had said.

How the hell did they get in a car that fast and find what road we were on?

Well, maybe it was because Kendall has been driving on the same fucking road for 5 minutes, he hasn't turned onto another road once.

...Best date ever...

"Hold on, Echo." As soon as Kendall said those three words my body surged backwards into the seat as Kendall pushed the gas.

"This isn't fucking James Bond or Mission Impossible, Kendall! Slow the hell down or we'll die, you idiot!" I shouted at him, watching in horror as the little arrow in front of the wheel got higher and higher as the car got faster and faster.

I'm gonna die without knowing what a soufflé is!

Kendall completely ignored me, just acutely turned the wheel as he turned onto another road abruptly. I was taken off guard which caused a prompt face plant to the window of the car.

"Ow! Kendall!"

"Sorry, do you wanna get caught by the paparazzi?"

"No, I want to freaking live!"

"Then stop complaining, I got it all in control." Kendall assured me.

Even though I was in a die-die situation Kendall's badass driver attitude was really, really turning me on right now, which is so wrong because we're going to die.

I was thrown into the window once again as Kendall took another sharp turn, now driving down a derelict road.

"Ow, again! Can you just not turn to the left for fuck's sake! I don't want to be an ugly corpse!"

Kendall completely ignored me, his focus solely on his driving as he took a turn to the left, another to the right and once more to the left before he stopped the car down a dirt road, the car was surrounded by trees which hid us from the paparazzi, who weren't even following us anymore.

"I'm alive." I murmured, taking a big sigh of relief.

"Thanks to me."

"No thanks to you, you're mean."

"I'm a badass driver."

"More like a maniac."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So what do we do now?"

"We wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Wait until it's safe."

"There is no way I am just sitting here staring at dirt for an hour."

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"Well..." I drifted off my sentence, crawling over the car to sit on Kendall's lap. He groaned as I pressed harsh kisses just under his jaw, his hands coming to grip my waist as mine clutched onto his leather jacket in front of me.

"Let's go with your idea." Kendall murmured to me as my kisses got lower and lower on his neck, sometimes I would bite at his neck and other I would let my tongue trail over the skin of his neck, tasting the saltiness of it.

My hands clamped themselves in Kendall's hair as my nips went back up to his neck and to his face. I halted, letting my lips hover over his when I reached his face, staring into his eyes. The bright forest green eyes were now a dark, dangerous, lusty shade that was almost a charcoal colour.

"What brought this on? I thought you were angry that you nearly died." As Kendall spoke his lips would occasionally brush against mine with his speech and our proximity.

"Just the way you acted. All bad... it was so sexy." I crushed my lips to his, as my thighs began to heat up the kiss began to get rough. Kendall's hands had transferred to my bare knees and were squeezing and creeping up the skin on my legs, bunching my dress together. As our lips meshed our tongues collided, our teeth bumped together and his teeth scraped against my bottom lip multiple times.

"Never thought you were after a bad boy." Kendall murmured to me. I could feel a certain type of bulge underneath me.

"I'm with you, aren't I?" I asked, smirking when Kendall groaned as I ground my hips into his, we were both worked up and the friction that was being created made my breath hitch in my throat and my eyes go wide.

"I'm bad?" Kendall asked huskily, bringing his hips up to mine. My panties were completely soaked and Kendall's bulge just seemed to get bigger and harder. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out when his zipper ground into my covered clit. Kendall looked into my eyes, sending me a teasing grin.

Two can play at that game.

"You've been a bad, bad boy Kendall. Driving like that, teasing me with that cock of yours." I leaned forward and whispered into his ear, my hot breath fanning over his ear making Kendall shiver and groan loudly. There was a consistent need at my pussy. It wanted dirty, hard sex in a car with Kendall.

And I was sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen.

I was going to make it happen.

Kendall's hands -that were achingly close to where I wanted them to be- flew up to cup my breasts, dipping his hands past the fabric to swipe his thumbs over my already erect nipples. I moaned as the pleasurable pain surged through my body causing me to jerk against Kendall. As Kendall's jean clad cock ground roughly against my thin scrap of material between my thighs my body began to tremble as the pressure mounted and pleasure began to slowly override my body.

I moaned again with renewed vigor and pulled his sensuous lips back up to mine. His lips caressed mine as his hand massaged my breast. I could tell he was purposefully avoiding my centre so that he could work me up. I reached my hand down to his trousers and yanked the belt loose and unzipped his pants, the friction too much of a problem for me.

I bit my lip as his cock sprung free in all of its glory. The head was already drizzling. As our eyes met the look he gave me told me that he knew that I was being dominant and I was going to fuck him hard. Now.

Kendall made quick work of my underwear, throwing it to the passenger seat carelessly.

My heat was so hot with feverish, painful delight I could almost cry. With one bone tingling look from Kendall I lowered myself abruptly, a strangled cry of pleasure left my throat as his dick impaled me. As Kendall's hands went to my hips, gripping the flesh roughly there I bit my lip, raising myself vertically off Kendall until his cock had slide almost all the way out. When I slid back down on his length the sharp pang of ecstasy I was feeling caught me off guard.

"God, Echo." Kendall was gritting his teeth, trying to buck up his hips to meet mine when the slow sliding was too much for him. I punished him, however by staying completely dormant on his lap until he was a mess.

"What's wrong Kendall?" I asked him innocently. His only answer was a groan which made me smirk as I threaded my fingers through his hair.

I had him in the palm of my hands instead of the other way round for once.

I could see the desperation in his features as I slid slowly up and down him.

Fuck this.

The slow pace was doing nothing for either of us, only making us annoyed, we both wanted a good hard fuck.

As I began bouncing up on his cock, my walls immediately began throbbing as my arms gripped his shoulders.

"Oooh." I moaned breathlessly as my slippery walls encased his cock over and over again. "Yesss." I hissed, throwing my head back with pleasure as I began to bounce up and down quicker, a coil beginning to tighten in my stomach.

As Kendall's hands were gripping onto my breasts that were bouncing in rhythm with my body I used his shoulders as leverage to make the mind blowing sex that much better.

As the coil tightened and Kendall pressed kisses down my neck shockwaves of pleasure sparked through my body, making me arch into him. My moans grew louder as Kendall's dick began hitting a sweet spot in my body, which only made me increase my speed until I was riding him like a fucking rabbit.

"Yes. Oooh. Ughh! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" I bit my lip to the point of the possibility that it might be bruised as my walls spasmed roughly my nails dug into Kendall while he groaned along with me, his eyes screwed shut and his head leaning back against the seat, letting me have my way with him.

My hips were starting to jerk, my pace beginning to stutter as my body tingled, the coil got impossibly tight. I was close.

"Oh! Right there! Kendall, ughh!" My mind exploded as my orgasm took a hold of my body. Pleasure hit me so hard that all I could repeat was 'yes' over and over again, throughout mine and Kendall's climax.

"That was the best quickie I've ever had." Kendall murmured breathlessly as I collapsed on him, panting onto his salty neck and my heart thudded loudly.

I giggled lightly between pants, running my hands through his hair a few times. Kendall still had his head against the chair, his eyes open into slits.

"You're sleeping in my bed tonight."

"No more, not tonight. I'm so tired, Kendall." I whispered.

"Just sleep with me. I want you in my bed. Whether my mom likes it or not."

"I think she'll be asleep now, it's 11pm."

"Well, time flies when you're having fun." Kendall smirked and winked at me as my breath evened out. I rolled my eyes at him, lifting myself off of him and back onto the passenger side, slipping on my panties as Kendall zipped up his Jeans.

"Indeed."

/

"Shh, don't wake up Logan. You know what he's like." Kendall warned me in a whisper as he opened the apartment door to 2J, ushering me inside and closing the door silently.

"I'm more worried if we wake up James than Logan." I told him as we made our way through the darkness as quietly as possible to Kendall's room.

"All he'll do is scream girlily, we have nothing to worry about."

"We have loads to worry about!"

"Like what?"

"Like what Griffin will say to us, about us. What those paparazzi will do with the pictures they have taken and what your mom will do when she finds out we've tainted her rental car."

"We don't need to worry about any of that. Tainting the rental? That sounds like we've committed a crime in there, we christened it. Besides, she's not going to find out."

"She found about the first time we had sex."

"Yeah, I know. She told me she spoke to you about it and then she lectured me." Kendall grumbled. By now we had entered his room and were undressing. I pulled the strapless dress over my head and pulled the shoes off of my feet. I pulled my hair out of its tie, letting it tumble down my back freely.

I was too tired to scold Kendall for giving me suggestive looks as he noticed I didn't ask for a t-shirt or something to help me stay modest.

"Really, Kendall. All I'm doing is sleeping. I don't have any more energy. My feet are killing from running away from paparazzi in heels and you've exhausted me." I told him, crawling under the covers of the bed, Kendall swiftly following, immediately pulling my body to his.

I wasn't going to deny it; I had missed being sleeping with his warm body, having his protective arms around me knowing that he was there, next to me.

I felt safe in his arms, it felt right.

"Just sleep." Kendall whispered to me, stroking my hair a few times until I drifted away, a happy smile on my face.

/

"Baby, c'mon. Get up, we have to get ready." I was brought out of my dreamless sleep by Kendall, kissing my forehead gently while shaking my shoulder at the same time.

"I don't wanna." I mumbled trying to shrug Kendall's hands off of my naked shoulder and squeezing my eyes closed tighter when he persisted to shake my body.

"Come on. We only have a short day at the studio today."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." I grumbled. Finally opening my eyes and sitting up to see Kendall, standing next to the bed with his boxers dangerously low on his hips.

"Don't be like that, Echo. It will only last an hour tops." Kendall assured me as I yawned, stretched my sleepy muscles and got out of his bed.

"I'm going for a shower." I announced walking over to Kendall's bathroom and walking inside, closing the door behind me.

I turned the shower on, letting it heat up as I got rid of my strapless bra and panties that I slept in and stepped into the shower.

I moaned to myself when I eased myself under the flow of water, the hot stream relaxing my muscles while simultaneously beginning to fog up the shower.

As rivets of water cascaded down my body I squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into my hands and onto my hair, quickly massaging the soapy suds into my hair.

His shampoo smelt good.

The musky smell of the shampoo filled my nose as I washed it off quickly, going straight onto the conditioner.

When I finished washing my hair I didn't have the heart to step out of the shower just yet. The jets of water splashing onto my wet body felt so relaxing that I found myself letting my eyes close lightly as the hot water continued to provide warmth for my body.

As my eyes closed I went over last nights... activities in the car.

As my mind wandered further and further into last night I found myself biting my lip as my nipples grew hard and my folds began to get slicker with the thought of bouncing on Kendall's cock.

I yelped in surprise as hands grabbed onto my hips and my body collided with someone else's.

Kendall.

* * *

><p><strong>Mhmm, what would Kendall be doing in a shower with Echo, eh? ; )<strong>

**39 reviews for next chapter**


	29. Being Bad is Failure

_Thanks to:_

_**i3bigtimerush  
>BTRloverXxX<br>animeninja13  
>child who is cool<br>big time rushette  
><strong>__**.  
><strong>__**BigTimeFan50  
>Maslowloverbtr<br>**__**Boysboysboys love em  
>KendallSchmidtMegaFan<br>**__**socoolio  
>whatIfeel<br>Anon T  
>candylandwedding<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>pandamonium<br>Azula Malfoy  
>undercovertacowaffle<br>WonderlandGirl1457  
>bvnvb<br>oceandeep  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>porqueno  
>lunalovegoodluvr<br>xxHippexx  
>abbie1018<br>GreyLionDiva  
>xKiki . Bonn<br>losers weepers lol  
>bagfullofaderal<br>trolololol  
>anythinggoes<br>**__**MrsJMaslow  
><strong>__**Kendall3lover16  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>lunalovegoodluvr  
>KSchmidt Is My Spiderman<br>batman  
><strong>__**EvilMonkeyBabyD**_

_Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
>Take off, all your preppy clothes<br>You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
>When you become<em>

_Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>You're watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Complicated- Avril Lavigne_

**Hello there, my lovely reviewers!**

**Just gonna say thank you once again for all the support, I love you all : )**

**Also, if you are vulnerable to mental scarring from sexual activities, I would look away around about now ; )**

**Oh, and I've put another episode in here, I've been wanting to do it for ages because of the whole plot it had, I know you'll all know it, it involves Kendall being damn sexy**

He groaned behind me as his erection nestled itself between my ass cheeks as his firm hold on my hips prevented me from turning around to face him.

I leaned into his back as harsh kisses pressed onto the side of my neck, suckling on whatever skin was reachable. I leaned my head against his shoulder as his onslaught continued on my neck. Both of our bodies were slick with water, the steam in the air and the heat of the water only fuelling our arousals.

Kendall retrieved a throaty groan from me as one of his hands glided up my smooth, wet skin to cup my already taut nipples. He squeezed the hardened buds in his fingers and rolled them between his fingers as the familiar pleasurable pain filtered through my body. His tongue began to glide on my skin as his other hand drifted lower from my hip, making me gasp in surprise when he pressed his fingers hard against my expose sensitive nub.

My knees buckled slightly as the nips transformed to bites and Kendall began to knead my breasts roughly.

"Oooh." I murmured out as Kendall began stroke my clit in a light, quick pace. I ground my ass into his cock and bit my lip as my pussy began to throb and my skin began to catch fire.

As Kendall changed his tempo to forceful, slow strokes I felt my inner walls clenching and dampening in tempo with his magic fingers. The heat in the room was adding so much tension and sexual frustration that it fired up my pussy, sending it into overdrive.

"Oh!" I exclaimed my eyes screwing shut as Kendall began to tap on my bundle of nerves in a hard, rapid pace. I began to thrust to his fingers in tempo with his taps as I could smell myself taint the room. This only seemed to boost Kendall's arousal, he groped my breasts roughly and glided his teeth and worked his mouth all over my neck and shoulders.

My pussy began to clench pleasurably all of a sudden, taking me off guard. I was so lost in the sounds of Kendall's fingers tapping on my clit that I didn't realise how close I was.

"Kendall!" I wasn't expecting to cum so quickly. My knees were wobbling frequently as warmth spread through my body and the tingling filled every fibre of my body.

It was the water, the heat was adding to our libido and creating such a pleasurable experience, more heated than any other of Kendall and my sexual encounters.

I had barely recovered from the surprise orgasm before Kendall turned me around in his arms, hooking both of his hands at the backs of my knees and wrapping my legs around his waist as he pressed my back against the shower wall, shoving three fingers into my heated core.

"Fuck!" I cursed, arching my back into Kendall's finger as he began to pump viscously, letting his thumb often press onto my already aching clit.

Kendall forced my back to press against the tile wall again, the acute contrast between the coldness of the tiles and the warmth of the air and our bodies playing tricks on my body as he began to suckle on my nipples.

"Oh, God!" I began to chant over and over again, mewling in pleasure as Kendall's lips started moving down my chest, leaving wet kisses on my breasts, licking, sucking and biting one of my hardened nipples before going to the other one to give it equal attention. The only thing I could do was groan and moan in pleasure. It felt so good… I grabbed Kendall's face and kissed him hard trusting my hips against his fingers as they flew in and out of my entrance, moving in a circular motion that was making my head spin and my pussy ache.

"Please, Kendall! Please!" I ground out as my hips began to grind into his fingers as fast as I could; Kendall's pace was twice as fast, though. My hips were stumbling against his hand as the sheer force sent my rear end colliding with the tiles over and over again from my fruitless attempt at matching his tempo.

My eyes were squeezing closed as a tingling spread through my body like a forest fire.

Kendall's tongue tangled with mine as my pussy walls clenched violently and my moans of pleasure were silenced by Kendall as he sucked on my tongue and chewed on my lip.

Kendall's merciless fingers finally retreated from my pussy, grabbing onto my hips.

My toes curled violently as Kendall filled me completely as my second orgasm wore off. He didn't bother even starting off with a slow pace, groping my ass harshly as our slick; hot bodies collided together over and over again. My breath was coming out in pants as the kiss broke and I clutched onto Kendall's shoulders, helplessly digging my nails deep into his skin.

My mind was in a pleasure haze, my jaw slacked, permanently in an 'o' shape as Kendall fucked me like I was the last human being alive. I couldn't even coherent a thought let alone a sound as my pussy walls were spasming wildly as Kendall drilled into my wet, dripping hole.

My head thrashed from side to side of the tile wall as I pulled Kendall closer, my nails drifting along his back. My legs were numb, I actually couldn't feel them.

I came silently, stars exploding behind my eyes as parts of my vision blackened slightly. I had just orgasmed for the third time, and Kendall hadn't even came once.

My breath was coming out in short, quick pants, my teeth were tearing at my lips and my pussy was continuing to stutter around Kendall's cock as he pumped into me.

I tangled my hands into his wet hair as the sound of Kendall's balls slapping against my ass hit my ears I moaned loudly. Kendall was grunting and groaning, I could tell he was close, his hands were clenching roughly on my behind and his jaw was clenched.

I could cum another fucking 4 times before he orgasms.

"Echo, I'm so close. Cum with me." Kendall demanded throatily groaning as my pussy throbbed erratically against his member.

"Can't." I gasped. We both knew I was lying. "OH!" Kendall surprised me by pinching my exposed clit, sending such a shockwave to my pussy that it became my undoing.

Kendall groaned, pumping in me harder and burying his face into my neck as my pussy violently milked his dick and he spilled his seed inside of me.

As Kendall's thrusts slowed and eventually stopped my limbs were so heavy they felt as if they didn't belong to me.

He's a fucking monster, literally!

"Mmm, I'd love to wake up to that every morning. You'd better go back to your room; everyone gets up in about 5 minutes." Kendall told me, pulling himself out of my core.

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Kendall asked, cocking his head to the side like a confused dog.

"I can't walk."

"Sure you can, it's pretty simple. You jus-"

"I can't feel my legs!" I interrupted him, it took a few seconds for Kendall to finally understand what I meant, and when he did a proud smirk plastered itself on his face as he lowered my legs down gently and wrapped his arms around my waist when my legs didn't even attempt to hold themselves against my body weight.

"Told you I would fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes at him as he shut off the shower and pulled me up into his arms, carrying me out of the shower and wrapping us both up in separate towels quickly.

"Hey, you weren't complaining a few minutes ago." Kendall told me, the smirk seemed to be permanent on his face, no matter what I said or did.

"Can you just take me to my room, please?" I asked, folding my arms and glaring at Kendall as he chuckled.

I'm not complaining now, that was the best sex I've had in my fucking life.

I wouldn't tell Kendall that though, that would just inflate his ego to new heights of arrogance.

Kendall brought me out of his room and into the main area of the apartment. We both breathed sighs of reliefs when we noticed no one else was up, but we knew they were sure to be stirring and up in a matter of minutes.

He swiftly opened the apartment door and went into the apartment next door.

Thank fuck Debra is not up, that would have been a very awkward conversation.

Kendall crept down the hallway that only had my room down, trying to avoid a confrontation from his mother at all costs.

As he walked into my room and put me on my bed his lip moved to mine, tenderly showing his love and a thank you at the same time. I cradled his jaw in my hands as our tongues stroked each other and Kendall's tongue mapped out my mouth, expertly flicking and stroking every part of my mouth.

"I love you." He told me when the kiss broke, his breath danced across my cheeks as he pressed multiple sweet pecks against my lips.

"I love you too; now go before we're caught!" I told Kendall, giving him one last peck before I pushed his strong, warm body away from me, urging him to go even though that was the exact opposite of what I truly wanted.

"Be in our apartment within 30 minutes." Was all Kendall said before he sleuthed away, back to his apartment to get ready for today.

I giggled to myself when I realised Kendall and I were beginning to 'christen' a lot of stuff. I mean we have christened his bed, my bed, the rental –inside and out-, the shower, the counter at Rocque Records... And that was only the start.

/

After 30 minutes I had managed to get ready, just about.

I had to lean against any solid item in my room for most of my getting ready as my legs just wanted to stay asleep and I didn't blame them.

In the end, I settled with a bright red pair of high-waisted shorts, a plain white tank that was on the baggy side and was tucked into the shorts with black gladiator sandals.

My hair was styled into a messy side plait and my make-up was the usual eyeliner and mascara.

I was slightly shocked that Debra and Katie were still asleep as I walked out of my room and crept out of the apartment.

Who am I kidding; any normal person would be asleep at this time!

"Echo, we were just about to come get you, the limo is waiting for us." I was greeted with Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall in the hallway as I closed 2K softly behind me.

"Let's go then." Kendall pulled me to him, wearing his usual black skinny jeans and a two toned green farmer shirt that matched his eyes. He took a hold of my hand as I walked next to the guys.

"Hey, Echo, are you okay..?" Carlos asked as we walked to the elevator.

Why wouldn't I be?

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're kinda... limping." Carlos said as Logan hit the button for the elevator. Kendall burst into laughter at Carlos thinking I was injured.

Kendall, I'm so going to beat your ass when we're alone.

As we stepped into the elevator Logan suddenly had a look of horror on his face, he looked at Kendall's smirk and then looked at my annoyed face which seemed to confirm what looked to be his worst nightmare.

"Oh, fucking hell!" Logan complained loudly, James seemed to catch on, his face turning sour as he wrinkled his nose at us while Carlos just stood humming lightly to himself, looking around the plain moving metallic box.

"Carlos." Logan said, snapping his fingers to get his attention.

"Huh, what?" Carlos asked as the elevator door slid open.

"What's wrong with Echo?" James asked Carlos, trying to get him to understand what Kendall and I had been up to.

"She's dating Kendall." As soon as Carlos had said it, in his innocent little way I had a hand in front of my face, trying to cover my giggles as Kendall frowned at Carlos.

"No." Kendall told him, sending me a pointed look when he noticed my attempt of stifling my giggles.

"What else is wrong with Echo?" Logan asked, trying to get Carlos to think for himself as we made our way out of the Palm Woods and into the parking lot.

"She's mentally disabled?" Even though it came out like a half question my laughing ceased, a frown replacing the little smile that was on my face.

As Kendall chuckled beside me I slapped his chest with the back of my hand and turned to Carlos.

"No, Carlos. Basically, Kendall fucked me so hard in the shower that my legs went to sleep and now it's taking them a long time for them to wake up."

"I could have lived the rest of my life without needing to actually hear that." James said, showing all of us a face which clearly said 'I'm now mentally scarred.'

"And we didn't want to know where you get your 'thing' on, Jesus Christ!" Logan whined.

"Well, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat."

/

30 minutes later we had arrived at Rocque Records, after a long winded awkward conversation about Kendall and I not discussing our 'doings' in the future, as James puts it.

Kendall, as usual just had the happy, proud of himself grin on his face throughout the entire limo ride. No matter what the topic shifted to.

When we entered the floor that Kelly and Gustavo resided in the guys were instantly pushed into the practise room and I was shoved into the recording booth thing next to Kelly and Gustavo as the guys practised a new song that Gustavo had wrote for them.

_...Because the Night is Young  
>The Line is out the Door<br>Today was Crazy but,  
>Tonight the City is Ours<br>Live it Up  
>Until the Morning Comes<br>Today was Crazy but Tonight_

_Because the Night is Young  
>The Line is out the Door<br>Today was Crazy but,  
>Tonight the City is Ours<br>Live it Up  
>Until the Morning Comes<br>Today was Crazy but Tonight,  
>The City is Ouuuurs<br>The City is Ouuuurs  
>The City is Ouuuurs<br>The City is Ouuuurs  
>The City is Ours<em>

Gustavo had a frown on his face the entire time the guys performed, as usual while Kelly was beaming; nodding her head with the rhythm to the music I just had a tiny smirk on my face as I watched the guys sing perfectly.

When they had all finished singing Gustavo threw down his headphones and walked out into the practise room, Kelly and I followed.

"Gustavo, the song is great." Kendall complimented a big smile on his face as he spoke.

"Well of course it's great, I wrote it." Gustavo said, Kelly rolled her eyes lightly as he spoke.

So did the guys.

So did I.

"But the bad news is, the band isn't great." Gustavo announced, pointing his finger at the guys beginning to walk in front of the line the guys were all standing in. "What's missing is the secret rock and roll ingredient."

"Hair mousse!" James grinned, pointing his finger at Gustavo to show him he got the point.

"Chocolate mousse!" Carlos piped in, pointing his finger at Gustavo too as he strutted past.

"Spandex? Please don't say spandex." Logan said to Gustavo as he reached the end of the line. Instead, Gustavo came to stand by Logan's side and wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

"The bad boy." Gustavo said which cause Logan to sigh in relief.

"The ill tempered rebel." Gustavo moved onto James and Carlos. "One of you has to be it." James was grinning largely, nodding and pointing to himself. Gustavo suddenly appeared behind Kendall. "I say it's Kendall."

Gustavo say what?

"Why the hell do we need a bad boy?" Kendall asked, frowning slightly at Kelly and Gustavo as Gustavo came to stand next to Kelly again.

"Gustavo, the band needs a bad boy, bye." I was shocked when Kelly produced her mobile and put Griffin on loudspeaker, telling Gustavo to have a bad boy.

But I thought they had to be all pure and girly for their fans.

Please don't say that making someone a bad boy in Big Time Rush is my surprise, that's just pathetic!

"He's driving me CRAZY!" Gustavo shouted, taking his sunglasses off, a scowl on his face. "But, he's also right. Because the bad boy is a rock and roll tradition." Gustavo told them, suddenly turning around and walking out of the room.

Kelly urged us to follow with her hands, following him out to the hallway of past bands Gustavo has had.

He pointed to a poster of an old band called 'Boy Quake.'

"Note the back turned to the rest of the band." Gustavo pointed to the guys on the picture, the band members were all facing each other but one, who had his back to the entire group. "Bad boy." Gustavo then moved on to an opposite poster.

Was he honestly serious?

"Noticed the back turned, the dark clothing and the scowl, bad boy." He pointed to a random guy on a poster of 'Boy Blast.'

"But there can only be one bad boy per group, as learned by the bad boy experiment of '95." Kelly told us all. "Bad boys."

"Didn't sell a single CD." Gustavo complained, putting his sunglasses back on his face.

"But we're best friends, we never turn our backs on each other." Kendall told Gustavo with a pointed look on his face.

Or you just fail at being bad, Kendall.

And keeping things to yourself, or ourselves.

"No way, we stick together." Logan said to Gustavo as Carlos and James agreed, showing hand gestures to say they weren't going to do it.

"Then let me tell you another rock and roll secret. The bad boy is also the _most_ popular member of the band, makes the _most_ money and dates the _hottest_ models." There was a moment of silence when Gustavo finished before Logan, Carlos and James started pushing each other out of the way to get spotlight.

"I can be bad!" They all insisted, pushing each other out of the way to gain Gustavo's attention.

This isn't going to end well...

/

15 minutes later we were back at Rocque Records after a short trip back to the Palm Woods. During that time Logan, Carlos and James had instantly ran to go and get changed before pulling us back to the studio before Kendall nor I could protest.

The three wannabes rounded the corner, all wearing black outfits and strutting towards Kelly and Gustavo while Kendall just rolled his eyes, holding my hand and pulling me over to sit on one of Gustavo's expensive white couches.

Logan, Carlos and James all stood in a line in front of Kelly and Gustavo. Carlos stepped forward in black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, black biker boots, his black helmet and a black skull t-shirt. He presented Kelly and Gustavo with a plank of wood, showing it to them in his hands before he went ahead and acted stupid, as usual.

I jumped in my seat next to Kendall from shock when Carlos held opposite ends of the piece and rammed it into his helmet, chopping the plank cleanly in two. Carlos froze for a few moments. I was frozen with shock, a victorious smile on his face before he fell to the ground, knocked out.

What a fucking idiot!

"He'll be fine." Kendall assured me, rolling his eyes at the stocky built tanned teenager lying unconscious on the floor.

"Next." Gustavo called out, turning his eyes away from Carlos to James.

My eyes widened as he jumped forward in a black hoodies, a black bandana, black baggy pants and black trainers.

"B to the A to the D that's me! I'm a... bad boyyy!" James said, finishing off his little song and dance with a big grin. He had fake silver teeth... that's just fucking wrong!

"Really? Logan." Gustavo asked and then dismissed James before he could even answer. James frowned, coming to stand next to us as Logan took off the black shades he was wearing, throwing them into my lap and stepping forward. He had black skinny jeans on, a black hoodie and a black cap with a load of 'bling bling' around his neck which was completely unnecessary.

I could only stare in horror while Kendall chuckled as Logan showed off some pretty unimpressive dance moves, shaking and shimming about like he was Shakira.

"No." Gustavo cut him off before Logan could even finish. Gustavo stepped towards the couch, Kelly following throwing his hands up into the air. As Logan sighed and walked over to us, rejected, he picked up his sunglasses of my lap, standing next to James and frowning in sympathy with himself.

"O-kay, so, Kendall is the bad boy. You're going to need to start wearing black clothing, talk slower and deeper, oh, and get a new girlfriend!"

My eyes flew up to Gustavo and widened dramatically, looking between him and Kendall.

Gustavo. Say. _What?_

**Dun dun dun dunnn!  
>41 reviews for next chap : )<strong>


	30. Being Bad Often Comes With Advantages

_Thanks to:_

_**BigTimeFan50  
>xKiki . Bonn<br>lunalovegoodluvr  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>O . o-just me-o . O  
>BTRloverXxX<br>hfdsjd  
>abbie1018<br>dssdsd  
><strong>__**EvilMonkeyBabyD**__**  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>WantToBeSomebody  
>BiebersBabe<br>MrsJMaslow  
>ChristineMcB<br>hansrach  
>KSchmidt Is My Spiderman<br>undercovertacowaffle  
>Deedee<br>animeninja13  
>nikkali44<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>If my man was fighting <em>  
><em>Some unholy war <em>  
><em>I would be behind him <em>  
><em>Straight shook up beside him <em>  
><em>With strength he didn't know <em>  
><em>It's you I'm fighting for <em>  
><em>He can't lose with me in tow <em>  
><em>I refuse to let him go <em>  
><em>At his side and drunk on pride <em>  
><em>We wait for the blow<br>Amy Whinehouse- Some Unholy War  
><em>**R.I.P Amy Whinehouse**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, so I clearly don't have 41 reviews and yes, this is a long chapter for me because...<strong>

**I'm now uploading longer chapters! : )**

**So, I have been writing ahead, I think I've written like another 5 chapters and I've written something that just came to me, I mean, I'm so proud with how this story is turning out and this twist is well... I think some of you will see it as a positive and others will see it as a negative.**

**Honestly, I myself didn't see it coming either so I've surprised myself.**

**I'm literally jumping in my seat because I want you to know what's happening but that will just ruin the surprise!**

**Also, we're at chapter 30 guys! 30! I honestly don't see an ending for this story : L**

**So, here is the last part of Big Time Bad Boy, it has a little cliff hanger at the end.**

**Oh, and some people ask why I have the underlines on some of the reviewers, it's because they are either the best reviews or the review is just lovely : )**

* * *

><p>Kendall shook his head, dismissing the subject easily. "You mean be fake?" He asked Gustavo, his bushy eyebrows furrowed. "I can't. I won't. Besides, I'm terrible at faking."<p>

"No, Echo is terrible at faking."

"Hey, first you wanna kick me out and now you're insulting me!" I protested, standing up, ripping my hand away from Kendall's and folding my arms, sending Gustavo a death glare.

"You're not getting kicked out. Because I'm not being a bad boy. _We _don't want anything being fake in our band." Kendall said, standing up next to me to show his support.

"Your band. _YOUR BAND? _This is _my_ band, are you telling me you're going to ignore me, Griffin, the record company and NOT BE OUR BAD BOY?" Gustavo asked, fuming.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Get Griffin here, now." Gustavo told Kelly, pushing all of us into the practise room to stand side by side. "And go get those idiots changed." Gustavo pointed to James, Logan and the 'sleeping' Carlos before going into his office.

Logan and James picked up Carlos, making their way around the corner as Kendall grabbed my hand and dragged me into the practise room.

"What is going on?" I asked Kendall as we walked inside.

"Nothing, I'm not being a bad boy."

"Why not, it's a win-win situation for you."

"It's not if I lose you."

"Cheesy."

"Well, do you want me to be the bad boy and break up with you?"

"Of course not! I'm just concerned to why Griffin is making Gustavo do this so suddenly... you know, after we came out in public..." I trailed off, not meeting Kendall's eyes.

"Hey, hey." Kendall murmured to my, cupping my chin in one of his hands and lifting it so I was forced to have eye contact with him. "He obviously knows we are dating, and just think, maybe he wants a bad boy because we need a more mature audience now that we're dating, don't always look at the negatives. Besides, you're mine."

"You're so possessive."

"Which you love, especially in the bedroom when you beg for-"

"Shut it."

It was at that moment Logan, James and an alive Carlos walked into the room in more of their regular clothes, coming to stand next to Kendall and me as Kelly and Gustavo filed in followed by Griffin and his posse.

"Why isn't his back turned to the rest of them and why is he holding my daughter's hand?" Griffin asked as he and his posse, Gustavo and Kelly stood opposite.

"Because he won't do what I say, which is why he's the bad boy."

"Plus I'm dating your daughter and I don't turn my back on my friends." Kendall squeezed my hand reassuringly as Griffin stepped forward.

"Dating hmm... Well I respect that you won't turn your back on your friends but I want a bad boy."

"Oh, you want bad?" James asked, sticking in his fake silver teeth as Logan and Carlos tried to be bad with James. Logan put on his black shades while Carlos let out a massive scream, silencing the other two attention seekers and snapping another plank of wood in two with his helmet before falling to the ground again, this caused James and Logan to be completely quiet again and take off their shades and fake silver teeth.

Griffin took a few steps back and turned around to face Gustavo, his back to us. "A bad boy is someone any parent wouldn't let their daughters date. And I would let my daughter date any one of them, apart from Kendall. For many reasons but the main reason is because she has a new boyfriend."

"What?" "What?" Kendall and I shouted at the same time.

"Say hello to Wayne Wayne." Griffin announced, holding his hand out, pointing to the door as some wannabe came bounding in, pushing past Gustavo.

"Yo, yo I'm Wayne Wayne from the mean streets of Detroit. I'm bad bad as my bling bling-"

"Hey, hey, hey. I don't care who the hell you are! You're not dating _my _girlfriend." Kendall cut of Wayne Wayne, stepping in front of me as he stared him down.

Please don't make me date Wayne Wayne, Griffin!

Wayne Wayne wore a black chavvy hoodie and matching black baggy pants with another matching item, his hat, earrings in each lobe, black shades, black trainers and a black, thick line of hair from under the middle of the area just below his middle lip to his chin.

"Show them the contract." Griffin spoke, pointing to one of his followers. A massive amount of papers were thrusted into Gustavo's hands, as he read them through Griffin smiled at us all, wrapping one arm around Wayne Wayne's shoulder.

"Isn't he bad?"

"You can say that again." I muttered, staying behind Kendall.

"Don't be like that, Echo. You'll be getting to know Wayne Wayne a lot more personally. This is for your own good. Wayne Wayne, blow it up." Griffin fist pumped Wayne Wayne before walking out, leaving me fuming.

"Yo, Wayne Wayne I'm-"James started.

"Wasting your time. Look I ain't here to make friends, okay, I'm here to take Big Time Rush, to the next level. The Wayne Wayne express, is leaving its station so you either step on, or step off." Wayne Wayne interrupted James, getting in the guys faces with all of his bling bling and shit.

"I'm off." I said instantly.

"You don't get a choice, your Wayne Wayne's now." Gustavo told me, pointing to the contract.

"I don't _belong _to him!"

"But, you do. Contract!" Wayne Wayne said with a proud, disgusting little smirk on his face. "Now come on, babe. We've got things to do."

"Get the fuck off of me! Kendall! Kendall!" I screamed for Kendall as Wayne Wanye grabbed a hold of my bicep tightly and wrenched me forcefully away from Kendall's warmth.

Kendall lunged for Wayne Wayne but was held back by the rest of the guys. I met his seething face with a desperate one as I got dragged away from the place where I belonged.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I growled at him as we entered the elevator, ripping my arm away from Wayne Wayne's dirty touch.

"That's no way to speak to your boyfriend. You're feisty, I like that. I can't wait until you see our bedroom." Wayne Wayne told me, grabbing onto my hand and squeezing it tightly whenever I tried to pull my hand away from him.

"Woah, woah. I'm not fucking you. I don't even fucking _like_ you, who the fuck do you think you fucking are? I have a boyfriend, Griffin won't let that happen!"

"Well, after Griffin saw the pictures from your recent outing with Kendall he was all for breaking you apart."

"What do you mean, pictures?"

"The ones of him fucking you against a car in the Palm Woods parking lot, you see, he didn't really like them and he thinks Kendall doesn't treat you right so now, you're legally binded... to me."

Ah, shit. I knew fucking against a car was a bad idea.

"_Legally _binded? That's fucking ridiculous, I'm not fucking married to you now, just let go!" I continued my struggle against Wayne Wayne as he pulled me out of the elevator and onto the side walk.

"You will be soon, though."

"You're a fucking nut job! Kendall won't allow any of this!"

"Kendall has no say in what goes on in our relationship, babe. Now shut up and look pretty." Wayne Wayne's grip on my hand tightened as he strutted down the pavement, heading towards the Palm Woods.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Palm Woods?"

"Why?"

"Because I have a room there."

"I'm not sharing a room with you! I don't even want to stand next to you! How is this fucking legal?"

"Because you're still a minor, but that doesn't mean we can't have any... fun."

"You're a pig! I'm not standing for this, get the fuck off of me!"

"Like it or not, you're now mine. Now stop whinging."

"Whinging? _Whinging? _I don't fucking whinge or whine now get the fuck off of me so I can fucking punch you!" Wayne Wayne's response was to pull my hand closer to him which jerked my body flush against his. I felt contaminated as the smell of tobacco and alcohol filled my senses as Wayne Wayne breathed on me. He had a smug grin on his face as he spoke.

"You really are going to be feisty. Kendall picked out a good one here and I will have fun fucking you."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near me. That's fucking sexual harassment and rape!"

"I'll make you willing, even if I have to force you."

"I hate you."

"I'll fuck you hard enough to make you cry for forgiveness."

"Just get away from me!" I desperately tried to wrench my hand away from his tight grip as he strolled into the Palm Woods with me struggling to get away next to him.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"Is it letting me go?"

"No. I like your legs, they're great, but I bet they would look better in heels."

"I'm not wearing heels for you in shorts."

"Contract!"

"Contract my ass! I'm not doing it!"

"You know what happens if you refuse to do what I say?"

"What?"

"Certain... foreplay get's involved."

"How the _hell _did Griffin agree to this?"

"He just hates Kendall that much. Now, here are the heels, put them on." Wayne Wayne shoved a pair of 5 inch black pumps into my hands as my other spare one was dragged over to a bench and shoved down to sit on it.

He was starting to intimidate me. His grip on my hand –which he had finally let go- was sure to bruise it and the way he glared at me when I said things he didn't like scared me knowing the fact that Kendall couldn't protect me from some freak.

"Put them on, now otherwise-"

"Fine, fine!" I growled at him, slipping off my gladiator sandals quickly and shoving the pumps onto my feet.

"Good girl. Now, when Kendall comes back with his little posse I'm going to show off and you have to play along."

"I won't." As soon as I had said it I instantly regretted it as Wayne Wayne pulled me to my feet and flush against his body.

Wayne Wayne was shorter than Kendall by at least 3 inches and the extra height the heels gave me made me just about Wayne Wayne's height, if not a tad taller. I shivered with disgust as he ran his hand up my bare arm to my shoulder and I flinched when I felt his ratty mouth on my neck, where Kendall normally kisses.

"Get off of me!" I protested causing quite a scene for everyone else as I tried to rip my body away from Wayne Wayne's but the action only caused him to crush me closer and bite my neck as a warning sign to shut the hell up.

I continued to struggle, regardless against his body but not as dramatic as before, and finally just settling to cringing and wishing Kendall was here as his lips trailed over my neck which just made me want to go and have a shower to wash away his toxins from my body.

When Wayne Wayne eventually stopped harassing me I jumped away from him, glaring and sitting back down on the sofa bench thing.

"Oh, look. Here comes your ex and his little musketeers." Wayne Wayne sniped as Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos came walking towards the pool of the Palm Woods.

My head instantly snapped up to try and see my bushy eyebrowed _boyfriend _but Wayne Wayne put his body in front of my eyes, blocking my view from any of the guys.

"If you don't do as I say, there will be consequences..." Wayne Wayne trailed off by trailing his grimy hand up my bear leg. I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded, agreeing with him that I would do as he said as long as it stopped me from being harassed.

I still don't understand how sane Griffin must be to sign a contract letting me be sexually harassed!

Great father he is!

"Now, we are going to walk over to them, you're my eye candy, okay? Just do everything I say, don't move from my arm unless I say so." As Wayne Wayne finished his sentence he slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him and strutting around the pool to the guys.

Kendall had his back to us, talking to the other guys who narrowed their eyes at Wayne Wayne as we approached.

"...we are not afraid of some loudmouth, backwards hat-ted, droopy pants wearing, girlfriend stealer- he's right behind me isn't he?" Kendall cut of the chain of insults he was aiming at Wane Wayne when the guys tried to signal Kendall to shut up. When the guys all nodded I noticed Kendall visibly tense before turning around to face us.

Kendall eyes immediately surveyed me to see if I was okay while Wayne Wayne just crushed me closer to him, digging his hand into my ribs painfully to stop me from running to Kendall or saying something offending to Wayne Wayne in front of his 'bandmates.'

"You want trouble trouble, Kendork?" Wayne Wayne asked, getting into Kendall's face.

Haha. Kendork.

If that hadn't come from such an evil person I would be laughing right now.

"Bring it bring it." Wayne Wayne said. Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Kendall spoke which cause the three other guys to get up to stand next to Kendall. "We've decided that there is only enough room for four members of the band, not five." I frowned along with the other guys when Wayne Wayne just scoffed and laughed.

"Great great." He then pulled out his phone, pulling me closer to him yet again after giving Kendall a cheeky, suggestive look –suggesting to me- as he rang Griffin.

"Yo, Griff Griff. The guys agree with me, five in the band is too many."

"Sounds fresh, Wayne Wayne. I'll stop by the studio tomorrow to see which one goes, Griff Griff out."

_TOMORROW?_

I'm not spending a night with this rapist!

"You see, my contract states that I'm guaranteed to front a band and I choose this band. My contract also states that your girl over here is mine. And I get to sleep with her toni-"

"Don't you dare fucking lay a hand on her!" Kendall shouted at Wayne Wayne, lunging to hit him but he was held back by Carlos, Logan and James.

"Quite a temper you have there, Kendork. My contract _also _states that I get a posse." Crushing me even closer, Wayne Wayne clicked his fingers into the air and suddenly, some three chavvy dressing, stocky built idiots were standing next to Wayne Wayne and me, only making it harder for me to escape from the evil fucker's hands and get away safely.

"Scared?" Wayne Wayne asked, amusement clearly in his eyes showing he was enjoying taunting Kendall greatly.

Kendall just let out a frustrated noise, still attempting to fight against the three pairs of arms holding him back from tearing Wayne Wayne's head off while I could only stare at Kendall's behaviour in horror.

"I'll take that as a yes. C'mon gang, babe. Let's move." Wayne Wayne called to us all, turning me around and started to walk around the edge of the pool. Wayne Wayne and I had not even taken one step before Kendall lashed out again.

"Don't you fucking dare call her babe! She's mine!" Wayne Wayne just chuckled as Kendall shouted with fury in his words, all aimed at Wayne Wayne. After brushing off the insult, Wayne Wayne finally let go of my side as he strutted to the side of the pool deck chairs. I let out a huge sigh of relief and clutched my side, finally being able to breathe again. The relief was short lived when one of Wayne Wayne's posse members pushed me forcefully towards Wayne Wayne himself as the other two walked next and around me and Wayne Wayne.

I hate this.

After strutting down to the last deck chair –that was occupied- Wayne Wayne pointed to it and then pointed his thumb over his shoulder as a way of saying that the poor, innocent guy had to go when he hadn't done anything wrong. The burliest posse member nodded to another one, them both standing opposite sides of the deck chair, picking up the guy by his arms and legs and then throwing him into the pool like he was nothing but trash.

I frowned at Wayne Wayne as he grinned at the sight of the guy's body hurling into the water as he took his place on the deck chair one of his posse members passed him a paper, another one passed me a coconut and pushed me down to sit on Wayne Wayne's lap so my shoulder was facing his chest while the other one got palm leaves and fanned us as I just sat there with an unhappy look on my face while Wayne Wayne read his newspaper.

"I hate you." I stated to him for the second time today.

"Don't be like that, babe. If you're nice I might just go easy on you today."

"You're delirious."

"But, you're mine."

"I'm not!"

"Contract!"

"Fucking rat." I muttered under my breath trying to look around the pool area to try and find the guys and more importantly, Kendall.

"No good looking for him, I have legal rights."

"There is nothing legal about this!"

"Yet here we are."

"Fucker." I muttered another insult.

"I wouldn't say things like that, it can be very hurtful. I mean, you wouldn't want me to make your boyfriend leave Big Time Rush would you?"

"You wouldn't."

"I think we both know, I would, I will and I am going to."

"No, no, no! How about we get all cosy here and leave the guys alone."

"Well I can't get comfy when I want to rip your ex's head off." Wayne Wayne clicked his fingers and his posse snatched the coconut away from my hands and picked me up like I was some backpack, holding me a few inches off the ground until Wayne Wayne was up off the deck chair.

I shuddered when his greasy arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him once again, strutting forward, heading inside to the Palm Woods, Wayne Wayne's posse behind us.

"...we're going to kick _him_ out of the band. Cause we don't need no fakie fakie, poser poser, girlfriend stealing- he's behind me again isn't he." As we walked in we were greeted with Kendall's back again, trash talking Wayne Wayne.

Kendall, we fucking know he's a girlfriend stealer, don't keep saying it fucking get me fucking away from the fucking bastard!

As Kendall turned around Wayne Wayne pulled his sunglasses off and pressed me to him so hard that I had to put a hand on his chest just to stop me from getting a face plant with it.

"Hey, Walle." I looked to the left when a girl in some pink wrestling spandex outfit waved at Wayne Wayne next to me.

"Hey, Camille."

"_Camille!_" My eyes went wide as I stared at her; she had a little smirk on her face.

Why wasn't she helping me out of this?

I am so going to get her when I manage to get away from this fucking rich boy's hands.

"And newsflash, nobody cares that I'm phony, everyone is!" Who's phony? How is he phony?

Well, apart from being such an arrogant piece of shit...

"Contract!" Wayne Wayne announced happily, pointing to it when one of his posse member held up the contract.

Idiot.

"Hey what do you guys think of the name Wayne Wayne Rush?" Wayne Wayne asked smirking like the son of a bitch he is. Kendall was frowning at Wayne Wayne, sending him a death glare. "Or how about, I'm Going To Fuck Echo So Hard That-"

"Don't fucking touch her!" Wayne Wayne had successfully pushed Kendall's buttons as he lunged for Wayne Wayne for the third time today but he was, of course held back by Carlos, James and Logan.

"Once Gustavo finds out your a phony and a fucking idiot you're out out of this band." Logan told Wayne Wayne as the guys struggled to hold Kendall and all I could do was watch him try to murder Wayne Wayne while I had to stand by the bastard's side.

"Guys, Gustavo is a joke! Griffin has the power and so does his little flower. Griffin will get rid of whoever I say." By now Kendall had finally calmed down, setting with just balling his fists up viciously and glaring at Wayne Wayne.

Punch him, Kendall, please!

"And I say it's you, Kendork. And there's nothing either of you can do about it. Because you can't stop the Wayne Wayne train. A chugga chugga cha." Wayne Wayne threatened Kendall and then proceeded to look like a loser by mimicking a train with his hands as he took a few steps back, his posse followed him, doing exactly the same he did.

"I am not doing that."

"Well come on, Echo. We're going back to my pad let's see what you will do." Wayne Wayne gripped my arm, pulling me down the hallway no matter how much I struggled.

I'm actually concerned for my safety right now.

As Wayne Wayne threw me carelessly into the elevator his posse herded in but Wayne Wayne just shook his head at them, shooing them away with his hands.

"You can go guys, me and Echo are going to get to... know each other a little better." As the posse moved back out the elevators and the doors slid shut a plan suddenly switched on in my head.

As the bastard's hands pulled me to him and gave me retched kisses on my neck I pulled my hand out and sneaked it into his pocket, pulling out what I needed

I flinched as Wayne Wayne bit me harshly, the bite full of venom instead of love and lust.

As the elevator doors slid open again Wayne Wayne stopped kissing my neck and grabbed onto me, not so gently, pulling me down the hall and into his apartment.

"I'm taking a shower, and when I'm out. you better be ready ready for the Wayne Wayne train." I shuddered to what Wayne Wayne said as he strutted away into what must be the bathroom.

As soon as the door clicked shut I pulled what I had stolen off Wayne Wayne, his mobile. I scrolled through his contacts before coming to who I needed.

"Yes, Wayne Wayne?" It was Griffin. I cleared my throat.

"Yo, Griff Griff. I don't want to meet tomorrow, can't we do it in 10 minutes?"

"Sure, Wayne Wayne. You sound like you're coming down with a cold though, you might wanna get that checked out. Griff Griff out." I sighed with huge relief as I ended the call and threw the phone down on the couch, literally as soon as I threw it down Wayne Wayne came storming out of the bathroom, still all in his clothes.

"What did you do with my mobile, bitch?" Wayne Wayne insulted me when he saw the smug look my face held.

"Let's just say that Big Time Rush and Wayne Wayne have a meeting in 10 minutes, not tomorrow."

"Great great, that means I can kick Kendork out of the band quicker, I knew you'd come around, babe."

I just hope those hockey loving idiots have a plan

/

10 excruciating, painful minutes later we were at Rocque Records. We took a limo and Wayne Wayne insisted of touching me up ever two seconds which wasn't too pleasant.

And then, when we got there, the guys were already in the practise room, standing behind mics looking too worried for my liking.

Kendall wasn't in there.

In the recording booth attached to the practise room Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin and his minions all sat in there. As Wayne Wayne pulled me to his side to stand at a microphone with him Griffin gave me a big warm smile and a thumbs up.

Does he really know me at all?

I glanced at Wayne Wayne who had began to whisper dirty things that no innocent person would want to hear.

No, Griffin does not fucking know me at all!

"What are we waiting for? I'm antsy." Griffin spoke in the recording booth.

"We're missing, Kendall." Kelly explained.

Where the hell was that fucker, I really fucking needed him to run in and beat the shit out of Wayne Wayne so I could just go to sleep already without the fear that some bogeyman was going to come and rape me.

"So, you got rid of, Kendall? My money was on, Logan."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Logan protested instantly.

No, no, no, no.

Kendall can't be gone.

He just can't!

I can literally feel the smugness radiating from Wayne Wayne right now.

Kendall is my bush eye-browed, perverted boyfriend that I fucking love to hate with a passion!

This is just fucking _brilliant!_

"Let's hear my new bad boy band." Griffin said, ignoring Logan.

No, let's not!

"Yeah, let's hear it." My head flung to the entrance of the practise room and my jaw fell to the floor.

Wojfkzjgoijgs0pasgf.

Kendall.

He's...

He's fucking hot!

My eyes went wide when I examined him; he was wearing fucking skin tight black skinny jeans, black biker boots, a black graphic t-shirt, a black leather jacket and some eyeliner.

It was like his badass driving all over again.

The return of Kendall made me realise how much I hate Wayne Wayne and how much I'm physically attracted to Kendall, my thighs were already burning from want just from seeing him.

Everyone else's jaw had slackened to but they had managed to close it again, I hadn't.

As Kendall began to step forward in a challenging way to Wayne Wayne I could barely cohered a thought or word though I let out a sound of protest when Wayne Wayne pushed me out of his arms so he could face Kendall, luckily for me I have great balance in the fucking heels he made me wear.

Kendall gave Wayne Wayne a dirty look when Wayne Wayne threw me to the side, yet Wayne Wayne just smirked as they reached each other, squaring off and staring each other in the eyes with a deadly look.

"Ooh, it's a bad boy off!" Carlos exclaimed next to Logan and James who just cheered loudly next to Carlos.

Kelly and Gustavo were each shaking their heads rapidly and mouthing no as a cue to the guys to shut the fuck up.

"A bad boy off... that sounds interesting, doesn't that sound interesting?" Griffin spoke from the recording booth.

"You know one thing I know about bad boys is..." Kendall walked over to a microphone stand, picking it up. "They like breaking stuff." I stared in horror as Kendall walked over to one of the many platinum and gold discs that hung up on the wall of Gustavo's hits. Then he smashed one, it fell to the ground and my jaw fell to the floor again.

"AHHH!" Gustavo shouted from the recording booth as Kelly's eyes widened. Wayne Wayne's eyes were wide as he took his sunglasses off and Gustavo ran out into the practise room.

"He's right, bad boys do like breaking stuff." Griffin commented as Kelly followed Gustavo out into the practise room.

"What was that?" Gustavo asked. "You smashed one of my platinum records!" Gustavo screeched as Griffin and his minions made their way out of the recording booth and into the practise room to watch the scene unfold before their eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Wayne Wayne asked, strutting over to Kendall and snatching the stand off of him. "Well..."

Smash.

"AH!"

Smash.

"AH!"

Smash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kelly had to literally jump on Gustavo to stop him from running at Wayne Wayne and killing him alive.

"Ooh, round one of the bad boy off goes to, Wayne Wayne. Someone ring a bell." One of Griffin's minions did as he was told, pulling out of bell out of nowhere that would be normally used in a boxing ring, tapping it twice with some metal hammer to make two consecutive ringing tones.

What the hell was going on?

"What's next?" Griffin asked, a bright smile on his face while Kelly was still trying to stop Gustavo from ripping Wayne Wayne apart with his bare hands and I just stood staring in disbelief.

"I know!" Carlos spoke. Eyes locked onto his form as he motioned for everyone to follow him as he ran out.

Kendall and Wayne Wayne were the first to follow, then Gustavo and Kelly –Gustavo was twitching like a maniac- then James and Griffin and then Logan had noticed I still hadn't moved and had to walk over to me, wrap his arm around my shoulder and usher me out of the practise room into the actual recording room and booth.

"Said I'm, Wayne Wayne I'm the mic mic I'm bad-er than bad, I said the city is ours, we're going to take it like we're-" As Logan and I entered the recording room, we popped our heads into a position away from Griffin and his minions, Wayne Wayne's posse, James, Carlos, Gustavo and Kelly so that we could see.

Wayne Wayne was rapping in the recording booth and as he got to the end of his little rap –much to my delight- Kendall jumped in out of nowhere, pushing Wayne Wayne into a nearby wall so he had a face plant. Carlos, James, Logan and I were all grinning as Kendall began rapping into the mic.

"Your rhymes are weak, mine fit like a glove, Gustavo's got a face, only your mother can love!" I began to giggle uncontrollably as Gustavo attempted to lunge as the plastic screen and Kelly had to step in again, shouting at him to stop and calm down.

"Round two goes to, Kendall." Griffin spoke to his minions over the ruckus of Kelly and Gustavo shouting at each other and Carlos, James, Logan and my laughing at what Kendall had said.

As one of Griffin's minions tapped the bell twice that was on handy Griffin clasped his hands together, grinning largely.

"I can't wait for round three."

"Hey, where's Kendall gone?" James asked, freezing everybody's actions with his words as they glanced around for Kendall.

What did he have up his sleeve?

"I think I know." Logan said smugly, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me out of the recording room, out into the hallway and around a tight corner.

"Yes, Logan this is Gustavo's office, what are we-"

"Listen." Logan interrupted me, pointing to the door then to his ear to indicate I should listen.

So I did.

And what I heard shocked me; it sounded like... a hammer? Trashing things in the room?

...

OH NO!

"Jesus Christ, Logan! Gustavo's gonna freak!" My eyes went wide and I began to panic as Wayne Wayne finally caught up to us, followed by James and Carlos.

"What's going on?" James asked, slightly apprehensive when he saw the state I was in.

"Kendall has a death wish." I murmured cringing at a sudden loud crack of something breaking that was louder than the others.

"Shouldn't we open the door?" Carlos asked after a few moments of us just simply staring at the closed door of Gustavo's office.

I nodded, stepping forward to open the door. I swallowed when I heard louder sounds of multiple objects breaking and grasped the cool metal handle.

"It's locked!" I exclaimed. Frowning, rattling the handle up and down to try and desperately get inside but to no use.

When Griffin, his minions, Wayne Wayne's posse and Kelly came round the corner the sounds escalated dramatically.

Kelly ran at the door, trying to open it the best she could but to no avail, while Griffin just stood with his hands clasped in front of him, staring at the door with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Where's Gustavo?" I asked as we all flinched away from the loud sounds apart from Griffin.

"I'm here!" Gustavo called out, barging past the small crowd that had formed outside his office that was us.

"That doesn't sound too good." Carlos commented as Gustavo finally realised what was going on and ran forward, clutching the cold handle of the door.

"It's no use, he locked it!" Kelly explained to him.

"Ahhhh!" Gustavo just made a grunt and a grumble at Kelly as he pulled out a set of keys and stuck one into the keyhole of the door, twisting it brutally to the left and wrenching the door open and running inside.

My eyes were as wide as saucers and my mouth was a black abyss as I stared at just some of the destruction. Smoke covered the area inside yet papers were thrown hazardously everywhere, counters were broken, lights were smashed and Gustavo's piano that he kept in his office was smashed to smithereens, literally.

Kendall just came strutting out, smirking as he threw a sledge hammer behind himself into the disaster zone that is now Gustavo's office.

"He destroyed my office." Gustavo wheezed out in disbelief when he reappeared at the doorway to his office next to Kendall. "My music awards... And HE USED MY DRAW AS A BATHROOM."

Dear, God.

"Bad boys go wherever they want." Kendall simply replied with a slight twitch of his eyebrow and a lopsided smirk.

"That's a new one. Original and very, very bad." Griffin commented with a praising smile towards Kendall.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Wayne Wayne protested, shoving past me –though luckily I was pushed into Logan who steadied me- showing slightly wide eyes to all of us as he took one look into Gustavo's office. "_I'm _the bad boy! _Me!_" Wayne Wayne pointed to himself with a dry smile.

"Dude, he _went _in his desk." Carlos summarised nicely.

"I'll show you! And I'll show you! And I'll show all of you! I'll, I'll-"

And that's where things started to get nasty.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's the little cliff hanger!<strong>

**Please review! **

**I honestly really want to update the other five chapters that just need to be proof read because I'm so freaking excited but I'm sticking to my original uploading way.**

**So, 41 reviews for the next chapter which does involve another X-rated scene ; )**


	31. That Teacher

_Thanks to:_

_**abbie1018  
>ddd<br>jenna  
>mrsmaslowmaniac<br>Mandee  
>Deedee<br>BigTimeFan50  
>XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX<br>TheClaire24  
>Maslowloverbtr<br>hansrach  
>EvilMonkeyBabyD <strong>__  
><em>_**please update soon  
>BTRloverXxX<br>whatIfeel  
>socoolio<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>candylandwedding<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>losers weepers<br>lajjfaij  
>KSchmidt Is My Spiderman<br>Anon T  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>undercovertacowaffle<br>GreyLionDiva  
>Anonymouskendalllover<br>BadLuckGrl13  
><strong>__**KendallSchmidtMegaFan  
><strong>__**StuckAt9.99  
>MyBadBoyKendall<br>SparklyUnicorn  
>AkiraTheDarkHuntress<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>KechoLover<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>Anonymous P<br>BTR  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>xKiki . Bonn  
>kendall is my lover<br>TotallyTerrie**_

_For Reviewing!_

* * *

><p><em>So what am I supposed to do oh, oh,<br>When she's so damn cold like 20 below.  
>That girl, that girl she's such a bitch,<br>I tell myself I can handle it.  
>That Girl- All Time Low<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are again, guys : )<strong>

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I love you all and give you all cyber hugs**

**So a lot of people don't like Wayne Wayne in the last chapter which I agree with, he's a douche.**

**700 REVIEWS GUYS! FLIPPING HELL! : D**

**So, enough of me getting all weird, on with the chapter**

* * *

><p>Before anyone could react Wayne Wayne had a possessed look in his eye and before I could even understand what was going on I was on the floor with a sharp pain across my face.<p>

He just slapped me!

I cried out in pain as the ring of one of the 'W's on Wayne Wayne's hands scraped painfully across my cheek as I flew to the ground landing harshly on my ass.

Everything suddenly seemed to slow down for a few moments.

Tears brimmed in my eyes slightly as my hands came up to instinctively cover my cheek. Carlos, Logan and James all had wide eyes and their jaws hung open in an 'o' shape. Gustavo frowned; Kelly looked at me worriedly and began to rush over to aid me, Griffin looked livid yet Kendall was the only one to act out to Wayne Wayne.

"You bastard!" Kendall had a feral look in his eye as he lunged for Wayne Wayne, launching into an all out brawl with him, them both throwing punches and kicks at each other as Kelly crouched down in front of me, blocking my eyesight slightly.

"Echo, are you okay?" Kelly asked, her hands fluttering over me yet not touching me, she was clearly not sure what to do as Kendall threw a punch to Wayne Wayne which sent him to the floor and a sharp kick to the balls which made him cry out in pain.

Griffin's minions stepped in before Kendall could literally kill Wayne Wayne yet Kendall still went for the crippled rapper, a dead intention in his eyes.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Logan stepping in, giving a few calm words to Kendall then pointing to me.

Concerned eyes flew to my crouched figure on the floor and Kelly who was kneeling next to me.

"Baby, baby, are you okay?" Kendall suddenly appeared next to me, his hands on either side of my face. I looked into his eyes, the feral look had completely disappeared, replaced with a caring and sincere look that was only used on me.

"I'm good." I managed to whisper, just staring into his eyes as his hands caressed my face.

"Too far?" Kendall and my eyes snapped up to a guilty looking Wayne Wayne. Griffin's men immediately flocked his sides and each held Wayne Wayne by the arm, Wayne Wayne looked towards his posse for help but they were already running down the hallway to get out of sight.

Still clutching my cheek myself, Kendall and Kelly managed to pull me up; Kendall wrapped his arms around me protectively instantly and sent a menacing look in Wayne Wayne's direction.

"You're right, Wayne Wayne. Big Time Rush _should _only be four." Griffin ground out, frowning at the bastard.

"You can't fire me, you know why?" Wayne Wayne managed to pull out his contract out of nowhere. "I have a contract! You have to put me in this band."

"No, I have to put you in _a _band, just not this one; they already have a bad boy."

"I'm still contracted to, Echo!" I flinched in Kendall's arms as Wayne Wayne said it so smugly it made me shudder at the thought of the things he would do.

"Actually, you never were."

"WHAT?" Kendall exploded a shocked and angry look over his face.

"This was my personal test for, Kendall. He passed."

"No, no, no, no!" Wayne Wayne shouted and struggled as Griffin's men dragged him down the corridor, away from us and out of my life.

"Griffin, what are you on about?" I asked quizzically, I still hadn't moved from Kendall's arms and to be honest, I wasn't planning to.

"Well, after I saw certain... _stories _of you and Kendall around the media I had a feeling he was using you, so I tested my theory. But now, Kendall is the bad boy of the band."

"No, Big Time Rush is a band who stay true to themselves. I don't want to end up like Wayne Wayne. I'm not cut out to be a bad boy; I don't turn my back on my friends and definitely not on my girlfriend."

"Fine." Griffin nodded, stepping forward. "And, you can still date my daughter, but, I want you nowhere near my desk. And Echo, I spoke to Debra, you have school tomorrow. Remember that. Griff Griff out." Griffin fist bumped Kendall and I couldn't help the slightly proud feeling that washed over me.

Griffin approved of Kendall!

As Griffin followed where Wayne Wayne had been dragged away Kendall squeezed me closer and kissed my forehead, moving my hand that was covering my injured cheek and kissing it lightly.

"YOU!" I jumped from fright in Kendall's arms at the sound of Gustavo's angry voice.

Kendall's dead! Kendall's dead! Kendall's dead! Kendall's dead! Kendall's dead! Kendall's-

"Good job." Kelly and I looked on at the scene before us as all the guys leaned forward –Kendall just settling for fist bumping instead of leaning forward because I was still holding onto him- and had a small celebration with each other.

What the fuck?

"What?" I began.

"But he smashed- and he- you were- and then- he went in..." Kelly muttered, unable to form an understandable sentence.

"I teamed up with the hockey heads, because they do have good plans."

"I was here the whole time, how did you do this?" Kelly asked which caused the guys to dip in their pockets and pull out a sheet of paper, I glanced at Kendall's noticing it was a lyric sheet that had the words 'rid of' on it, but when they were all put together it formed 'let's get rid of, Wayne Wayne.'

Smart.

"Let's get rid of, Wayne Wayne. Hey, I could've helped, I am part of this team too you know."

"Yes, you are. And so is, Echo. But you are still a horrible fake-r, liar, actress and don't even get me started on, Echo."

Gustavo you're a Bastard.

"Yeah." The guys murmured in agreement though they were cut off when Kelly's face dropped and it looked like she had began to cry.

"Yeah, you're right." She gave up her act and giggled as the guys bounced into a celebration with Gustavo.

"You sure you're alright?" Kendall placed his head atop of mine.

"Will you stop worrying about me; I'm not _that_ accident prone."

"Well..."

"Shut up, I know I am."

"We'll continue this conversation back at the apartment."

"Why?"

"Because we have stuff to talk about."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out when we get back, won't you."

"You're so frustrating."

"And you're so stubborn."

"Touché."

/

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked Kendall an hour later. I was in his room, sitting cross legged on his bed, watching his glorious, toned, shirtless torso as he shrugged out of his shirt and began to search through his draws for a new one even though it was only about.

Kendall abandoned the draw and turned to me, his face crumpled into a painful expression before he made his way over to the bed and sat next to me, looking deeply into my eyes and swiping his thumb gently over the raw and damaged skin of my cheek.

"How much I fucking want to kill, Wayne Wayne." He growled as I flinched from the tiny stabbing pain that shot through my body from his gentle touch. Kendall noticed my look of pain and drew back his hand instantly, apologising as he did.

"I'm fine, I promise." I whispered to him, giving him a genuine smile. "Kendall, what you did today- how you did it- what you looked like..." I trailed off looking down Kendall's body to the extremely tight jeans he was still wearing. Kendall chuckled, pushing my hair out of my face.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes." I nodded, looking up into his deep, expressive forest eyes.

"Good because you've, we've got school tomorrow." I was half listening to what Kendall was saying, half staring at his yummy body and imagining dirty, dirty thoughts that had my pulse racing and me nibbling on my lip.

"You think Debra will mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?" I could feel my eyes become many shades darker with pure lust as a twinkle settled in my eyes as I stared up at Kendall mischievously. He caught the glimmer in my eye and seemed to understand what I was consciously signalling him about.

"Well I don't mind..." Kendall trailed off huskily. As he moved closer to me, my pulse raced quicker and quicker until his lips finally met mine. I was home. Kendall was using his mouth to wash away all the tainted touches Wayne Wayne gave me, replacing me with the smell of him, which I all but embraced whole heartedly.

My legs uncrossed and lay together as Kendall crawled further forward, sending our entwined body further into the bed. My hands threaded through his hair as Kendall sucked on the suppleness of my lips, dragging his tongue over my bottom lip and nibbling on it, making my face scrunch with pleasure and my legs begin to press to each other as a way to satisfy the tiny throbbing that had began.

"Kendall." I whispered out, closing my eyes and biting on my lip as his lips left my mouth and caused havoc along my skin. Cleansing and purifying the areas that had been wrecked by Wayne Wayne's lips as Kendall's kisses left my skin in goose bumps and my panties slick with desire. I dug my fingers into his head and crossed my leg together as a hope to satisfy the burning desire. Kendall's hands delicately skimmed along my awakened skin and hastily pulled my shirt over my head, his eyes smouldered the new skin that had come on show and a deep growl emitted from his throat at the sight of my red satin push up bra that was enhancing my cleavage in a delicious way. Kendall seemed to agree as his hands reached out and kneaded my covered breast making me gasp. My hands moved from his hair to wander along his toned back and torso, my nails trailing over his tattoo on his back before finding purchase in his strong shoulders as he toyed with my breasts, pinching my nipple through the soft fabric making me moan and groan with pleasure.

"Take it off." I urged, begging him to take off the now annoying piece of fabric that separated Kendall's large, warm hands from my soft skin. Kisses were splayed into my cleavage as his hands reached around into the plains of my back, finding the clasp and undoing it before I ripped the bra off of my body and threw it somewhere around Kendall's room. He chuckled gently at my eagerness dipping his head down to continue the divine torture on my awaiting skin.

As my throaty and raspy sounds of pleasure filled the room my pussy had began to clench and throb painfully for Kendall, only Kendall.

"Kendall!" I whined as he continued to toy with my breasts cupping one and gliding his thumbs over my hardened perks making me cry with pleasure as each twinge of pleasure sent a painful twinge to my impatient pussy.

"Don't rush it." Kendall whispered to me grinning at my flushed and clammy skin. He made quick work of my shorts and my hands travelled along his sturdy skin, gripping and dipping my nails into his body as his lips wandered around my breasts finally wrapping his mouth around the bud and sucking on it before blowing on it, making me go crazy. As I continued to urge him to reach the apex of my thighs, Kendall took his time, savouring every part of my flesh, constantly coming back up to my face and kissing me with undeniable passion.

His fingers danced along my skin as his knee came up to my silk covered pussy grinding into the damp area which made me suck in a breath. Kendall chuckled as his lips reached my naval, licking and kissing the area compassionately as I began to rock against Kendall's jean covered knee, the tendrils of immense pleasure that hit my core was magical. My teeth were tearing at my bottom lip and my hands were once again buried in Kendall's hair as his hands took the waistband of scrappy silk, pulling it down my smooth and silky legs and throwing the piece of fabric onto the floor of the room. The look Kendall gave me was bone tingling but I insisted on not being the only nude one by sitting up and popping the button on his tight jeans, both of us making surprisingly quick work for the second skin that had been confining Kendall's manhood. Shivers ran across my skin at the sight of Kendall, ready for what was about to happen on his bed.

"Wait." I whispered out, staring up at him. Kendall's movements halted instantly and his eyes met mine, worry slicing into his expressive eyes before me.

"What?"

"I..." My eyes fell to the bed cover as my sentence died on my mouth; I had spoken out in the heat of the moment, almost blurting out what I wanted yet when the reality check came, I honestly didn't want to confront Kendall with what I wanted to say.

"Baby, what's wrong? Tell me." Kendall lifted my chin to look him in the eyes. His eyes were so powerful, the window to his soul.

"I don't want to have sex." I said hesitantly. Kendall frowned, his movements freezing slightly and his head cocking to the side slightly.

"What?" He asked again, puzzled.

"I don't want this to be just sex... I ... I mean, I want to...make love..."

"Baby, that's what we're doing." Kendall smiled warmly at the tiny blush that appeared on my cheeks, pushing my abiding body back onto the satin feel of his bed.

A searing, gentle kiss wrapped itself into my senses as Kendall's tongue gentle probed my mouth expertly seeking out every nook and cranny that he knew was there.

My head was in the clouds from the kiss though when he entered my delirious mind snapped back to what was going on. I ripped my lips from Kendall's to moan out as Kendall stretched me comfortably. He rained kisses wherever he could reach as he began to move in and out of me at a steady, satisfying pace.

"Oh, Kendall." As I lay under Kendall, both of us so wrapped up in our own passion and the feeling of pleasure that was being stimulated I examined his face, trying to see how I couldn't be attracted to Kendall Knight. The tingling of my body and the heat of Kendall's skin as it embraced mine as he thrusted answered my rhetorical question. I always was attracted to him, I just didn't realise it. The thrusts began to get forceful yet he was still at a gentle pace, our lips reunited as the throbbing steadily grew and my legs wrapped around Kendall's narrow waist, making me gasp at how further he slid into me, beginning to hit the sweet, pleasurable spots hid within me that only Kendall could fulfil. My body began to spasm in anticipation as my mewls and cries got louder and more persistent as Kendall's groans hit the crook of my neck as he alternated burying his head there and kissing me soundly.

"Oh! Kendall, oh, ohh!" A euphoric contraction hit my pussy as the pleasure blinded me and I thrusted towards Kendall, his pace increased. He thrusted into me harder and I began to lose myself as the coil tightened dramatically in my stomach and I began to shout and cry out as I felt my juices dripping out and Kendall's skin slapping against mine. Curses were flying out of his mouth as I clutched onto his arms, his pace began to get ravenous to the point that we were just fucking harshly, the idea of making love out the window and we showed each other the sexual frustration and the plain frustration today has brought. As the coil tightened and my toes began to curl and my mouth opened into an 'o' shape a tingling warmth spread across my body as the throbbing returned as a forceful pulsating which has me spasming against Kendall, I came with surprised as he suddenly pinched my clit, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as my clit began to milk Kendall and I saw stars as his thrusting began to hit my g-spot sending me into a blissful climax with Kendall not too far behind.

As my breath finally reached my lungs and I could breathe again, Kendall pulled out and brought me under the covers of his bed next to him.

"So much for making love." I giggled lightly, kissing his shoulder numerous times.

"We don't have to be having sex like snails to be making love."

"I will never look at snails the same way." Kendall chuckled at what I said, giving me a long lavish kiss upon my lips before speaking.

"We have school tomorrow, sleep." Kendall urged, commanding my already tired body to fall into a peaceful slumber next to him.

/

I groaned at the persistent sound of an alarm going off. I tried to shield myself away from it, snuggling close to the radiating warmth next to me, burying my head in the crook of their neck attempting to block out the uncomfortable sound that was tearing at my ears.

As Kendall stirred next to me and sent a sleepy hand out to his bedside table to shut the fucking annoying screech that was his alarm.

"Echo, come on. We've got school." Kendall cooed softly to me as I grumbled incoherent words and clung onto him as he tried to untangle himself from me, chuckling deeply as he did.

In the end I just huffed and let him go, letting him get out from the luxurious confines of the bed.

"C'mon, babe. Are you getting up?" I heard Kendall moving around the room but I couldn't be bothered to look up to what he was doing.

"Fuck off." I grumbled, getting comfy on the bed again and closing my eyes.

"Echo, you've got 45 minutes to get ready, I'm going for a shower."As Kendall spoke I let out a sound of protest as he closed the door to the bathroom, waiting a few minutes so my limbs could awaken before finding my clothes from yesterday, pulling on my shorts and one of Kendall's t-shirts, grabbing the rest of my clothes and slinking out of the apartment, hearing the sounds of Carlos, Logan and James getting ready in their rooms.

I hesitantly opened apartment 2K and froze at the sound of the kitchen sink spraying water into the metallic sink and Debra humming to herself.

Shit.

I crept silently passed the kitchen freezing every time a creak would echo from the floorboards or just the slightest sound that would arouse suspicion. I mean, I don't think Debra wanted to see me like this, holding all of my clothes- bra and panties included- with one of Kendall's t-shirts on. Hair a complete mess and make-up smeared over my face.

Awkward moment, much?

After managing successfully to get into my clean room without being caught by Debra I let out a big breath that I had been holding almost to the point of death. I closed my door softly and threw all of the clothing in my hands into the washing bin, running into my bathroom and stripping quickly...

/

After ¾ of an hour I was ready. I had curled my hair into a natural wavy mess, eyeliner rimmed my eyes and lip gloss highlighted my lips I had a heart-shape neckline-d denim playsuit. The playsuit was a dark blue colour and had brass buttons down the middle with a strap on either side of my shoulder. I had on my old tattered black converses and my nails were painted black.

./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=./product/asos/50s-denim-playsuit&usg=_oLMOkyli7AjE4u1k8IUafOKH2sY=&h=382&w=300&sz=152&hl=en&start=154&zoom=1&tbnid=pLePvtBpRgK8YM:&tbnh=133&tbnw=104&ei=TeciTrCHGoio8QPOsN2bAw&prev=/search%3Fq%3D2011%2Bdenim%2Bplaysuits%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1440%26bih%3D726%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=598&page=5&ndsp=40&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:154&tx=66&ty=82

"God, Echo, would you hurry up? We're going to be..." I heard Kendall burst into the room behind me as I was in front of my mirror, bent over, tucking my laces into my shoes innocently... but with my ass in the air.

Kendall's voice drifted off as his eyes fell on my behind, his eyes darkening slightly.

"God, would you chill, I'm ready." I told him, unaware of Kendall's reaction as I stuffed the laces in my other shoe –much to Kendall's displeasure- and got up, turning around to face him. The look on his face immediately told me what was going on in his mind and the storm in his eyes told me the whole story as he gave me a smouldering look, dragging his eyes up and down my figure, letting his eyes linger on certain parts.

"You look good." Kendall complimented me smoothly, giving me a charming grin as he stepped closer to me, winding his arms around my hips and pulling me closer to him. I giggled lightly and shrieked when Kendall kissed and nipped along my neck and cleavage.

"I swear, if I walk in there and you two are getting it on, you're both in big trouble!" James' warning echoed into my room as Kendall's lips reached mine, my hands wrapping around his neck as our tongues clashed, fighting for dominance.

"That's it you two! Come on Romeo and Juliet, stop burning my mind, for fuck's sake!" Logan complained when we ignored him as he walked into the room, out kiss continuing regardless.

I didn't hear James come in before it was too late, I was ripped away from Kendall, Logan taking my arm and dragging me out of the room as I just stared at Kendall and James as James smacked him upside the head.

"Logan!" I protested as he forced me out of the door of the apartment and into the hallway where Carlos was waiting for us.

"Don't 'Logan!' me, Jesus Christ, do you know how hard it is to get to sleep at night with you fucking screaming."

"...Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today..."

"I'm fine now that I have vented out my feelings, sorry." Logan's mood just took a dramatic U-turn that had my head hurting.

I think it's his time of the month.

As Logan gave me a reassuring smile James and Kendall suddenly appeared, closing the door of 2K.

"Wait, I need a cardigan." I said to the guys, turning around to go back into 2K but only to be blocked by James.

"You can have one of Kendall's cardigans, you take forever choosing clothes. Kendall, go get her a cardigan." James said to Kendall, Kendall rolled his eyes at James but opened their apartment as I spoke.

"I'll go too." I said innocently, even though there was a deeper meaning to why I wanted to be in a room with Kendall... alone... with a bed... did I mention we would be alone?

"No, no, no. Nice try." Logan put out his arm to stop me, pulling me back to stand with him. A pout formed on my face as I waited, glaring at James and Logan while Carlos just giggled behind his hand at the little display.

"God, what are you two, parents?" I asked Logan and James sarcastically as we waited for Kendall.

"It seems like it doesn't it." James mused, sending me a cheerful grin as I just scowled up at him.

"James, have I ever told you that I hate you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well I hate you."

"Naww, you don't really, you just hate that I'm trying to control you're hormones."

"First of all, I can really tell you suck at science, you don't control my hormones, Kendall does and-"

"I didn't need that visual!" Logan protested, cringing as he rubbed his forehead in a tiresome way.

"Here." Kendall came out of the apartment, handing me one of his black cardigans as he shut the door behind himself.

"Thank you." I thanked him and shrugged the cardigan on as we walked to the elevator. Kendall's cardigan was completely oversized for my body but I really couldn't care as his scent wrapped around me and his hand twined with mine I laughed at Logan's and James' sour expressions.

"You two are the most sickening couple in Florida." James grumbled as the elevator doors slid shut.

"You're just jealous." I teased him as Kendall pulled me closer, both of us grinning at the other teens in front of us in a playful manner.

As I giggled at Logan and James' sour expressions I jolted slightly when I felt a familiar warm hand smother its way up my leg and cradle my behind sultrily. I let out a small, unnoticeable gasp my eyes flying up to meet Kendall's. He was grinning staring down into my eyes with need and want.

Jesus Christ! Does this guy ever have a rest when it comes to sex?

I elbowed him discreetly when he squeezed my ass in his hand, raising his eyebrows at my flustered, annoyed yet slightly turned on expression that only Kendall could put on my face.

As the elevator doors opened Kendall's other hand pulled me closer to him, his face dipping down to give me a searing kiss on my lips, instantly forcing his tongue into my mouth and plunging and curling his tongue in sync with mine.

I was just getting into the kiss, shuffling closer to Kendall as my hands found purchase in Kendall's luscious locks when a hand wrapped itself around my bicep and pulled me from Kendall, for the second time today.

"That's it, we leave you for literally two seconds and you're already playing tonsil hockey, you're sitting between me and Carlos." James scolded me, forcing a groan of annoyance out of my throat as Logan flocked Kendall's side as we walked into the classroom.

It was a large yet simple room, desks filling most of the area and a desk for the teacher at the front with a chalkboard and a whiteboard. A fancy laptop was on the teacher's desk along with the teacher's belongings such as pens, papers and reminder post stick notes scattered in a neat way along the corners of her desk. Artwork of current students filled the cream walls, ranging from Science to English and even Sport.

Many students were already sitting down at the front and middle of the class and as Carlos and James sat at the back of the class, a space seemed to be allocated for me in between them as Logan sat next to James and Kendall next to Logan.

I gasped and flung myself to the front of the room when I noticed a familiar blonde hair colour, left down and natural.

"Asha!" I exclaimed a bright smile on my face as I approached her desk. The head turned to look at who had called her. Her eyes brightened up immediately when she recognized who had called her and a beaming smile placed itself on her face.

"Echo!"

"How are you?" I asked excitedly, ruffling the top of her head and saying a quick hi to Katie as I knelt down next to her desk, eager to find out how she was and what she had been getting up to over the past few days that I hadn't seen her.

"I'm great! How're you?"

"Better than ever, so what has you're talented little head been doing these past few days?"

"Well, daddy has got me into singing and mummy has got me into singing and dancing lessons, I wanna be like Big Time Rush." I nearly 'aww-ed' at how cute she was being with the dreamy glint in her eye and the faraway look on her face.

"Okay, class, take your seats." An authorised tone came sifting through the door as a smartly dressed woman came trotting in, blonde hair casually coifed, a simple floral, long flowing dress, smart shoes and a plain cardigan.

I sighed irritated my time with Asha had been corrupted yet I got up from my crouching position next to Asha's desk and walked to the back of the class sitting down next to Carlos and James.

"Right then. Morning everyone. Today we've got History and Science then on Thursday we have Maths and Sports. Please get out your equipment and your textbooks." She then turned and began typing furiously at her laptop.

Textbooks?

Equipment?

I stared around the class, watching as people all dipped their hands into their bags, pulling out various stationary items and large, chunky books.

I looked hopelessly over to Carlos who was chewing absent-mindedly on his pencil, then over to James who was using his pencil to get the dirt from under his nails.

You've got to be kidding me.

I stared down to Logan who was grinning easily prepared for what was going on.

"Psst, Logan!" I whisper shouted, attempting to get his attention but to no avail. "Loogan!" As the teacher began writing things on the chalkboard I screwed up the paper on my desk and aimed for Logan, throwing the paper and praising myself when it hit him on his head, but he was so caught up in what he was thinking about he didn't even notice!

Idiot!

"James!" James looked up from his nails to my face, a quizzical look on his face.

"What?"

"Get Logan for me."

"Get Logan for you, what?" I rolled my eyes and grumbled at the slightly arrogant and teasing tone in his voice.

"Get Logan for me, please." I added tediously, growling at him under my breath.

"No, do it yourself, lazy bitch." I balled my fists up at my side, sliding one foot out of the confines of my desk and kicking James' shin hard, making him scream girlishly in pain.

The teacher whirled around to stare at James, a large frown on her face and her lips set in a firm line.

"What's wrong, James?"

"Echo just kicked me!" James screamed pathetically, a pout on his face.

Bastard.

The woman's eyes scrutinized me as a sheepish smile set on my face.

"Miss. Kimberleigh, did you kick James?" I sighed as the woman raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me.

This isn't going to end well.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's so damn annoying." I grumbled.

"I don't know where you have been taught before, Miss. Kimberleigh, but here at The Palm Woods we don't allow students to commit acts of verbal or physical abuse. Are we clear?"

"Sure."

"Good. Will you get your textbook out then, please? The rest of the class is waiting for you." Many pairs of eyes turned to stare at me.

"I don't have a textbook."

"Why?"

"Because it's my first day."

"I don't accept tardiness, Miss. Kimbereleigh."

"It's hardly tardiness if you haven't given me a book."

"Or talking back, you've just earned yourself a detention."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Jesus Christ." I muttered under my breath.

"Miss. Kimbereleigh! Don't use language like that! I'm a Christian and find that extremely offending!"

"But-"

"Talking back, that's earnt you a longer detention. By the way, I'm Miss. Minnesota." As she told me her last name I couldn't help but burst out laughing even though I probably shouldn't have.

"Something funny?"

Clearly.

"It's just ironic that you're in Florida and your surname is Minnesota, you know, like those calendar girls."

"I find that completely disrespectful that you compare me to flimsy models."

"Sorry! God- I mean- ahh crap..."

"Again with the disrespect. I'll be calling your father tonight."

"You go ahead and do that." She was getting on my last nerve.

"That's it! I've had enough of your behaviour, outside for the rest of the lesson!"

So that's how I spent my first two hours of school. Being stared at weirdly as I sat in the middle of the lobby, at a desk with a textbook that was speaking gibberish to me.

I suck at History. Period.

And then when I got moved on to Science it was a little better, but not much. All I could do was grumble under my breath and glare at the randomers that would give me weird looks as they walked around the lobby, catching my eye and looking at me with distain clear in their features.

I hate school.

By the time I heard the flood of people coming out from the classroom I was literally banging my head on the table.

"Hey, Echo. We're going to the studio, we'll be back later, okay?" Logan said to me as he walked past, followed by Kendall who was being helplessly pushed forward to stop him from speaking to me by James who gave me an evil eye as he limped past followed by a daydreaming Carlos.

Great, just freaking brilliant.

"Hey, Echo, I didn't get the chance to tell you this, but mom is taking me on holiday to help me get noticed by talent scouts and stuff." Asha suddenly appeard beside me, making me jump and squeal in surprise.

"Really, how long for?"

"Well I'm going today for a week. Don't worry, I'll keep you updated, I swea-"

"Miss. Kimberleigh. In my classroom, now."

"C'mon, Asha, let's go. Catch you later, Echo." Katie said giving me a quick wave as she led Asha out of the lobby.

I groaned inaudibly to Miss. Minnesota's ears, pushing myself out of my seat and away from my desk, making my way towards my fucking bitch of a teacher.

"Inside." She said simply as I approached her, her jaw was locked and she gave me an icy look, something told me she didn't like me.

"I'm going to call your parents and tell them about your unacceptable behaviour. If this behaviour doesn't change, I will expel you from the school."

"WHAT?"

"Don't back chat! It's disrespectful. Learn some manners!"

Evil Bitch!

"Now, I'm going to give you extra homework. I want you to find two kings that have brought joy to the world and reasons why and one king that has brought death and disease upon the world and why. You'll also get more homework on Thursday than everyone else. I hope you receive an attitude adjustment by then."

AAAHHH!

Instead of slapping the bitch, no matter how much I was imagining it, I nodded curtly and sat down on one of the desks at the front of the room as she pointed to one, handing me a piece of paper and a pen.

"I want you to write 'I will not be disrespectful' on every single space of the page until both sides are covered with that one sentence. You cannot go until you have finished."

Best first day of school ever...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is guys, chap 31<strong>

**42 reviews for next chap**

_**And, I'm interested to know, if you could date anyone from Big Time Rush and it couldn't be Kendall who would it be outta Carlos, Logan and James? : )**_


	32. Reality Show? You're Kidding Right?

_Thanks to:_

_**abbie1018  
><strong>__**Deedee  
>StuckAt9.99<br>**__**BigTimeFan50  
><strong>__**EvilMonkeyBabyD  
>WonderlandGirl1457<br>Biebaholic  
>WantToBeSomebody<br>Maslowloverbtr  
>pancakes11<br>whatIfeel  
>undercovertacowaffle<br>MrsMaslowManiac  
>NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore<br>hansrach  
>AkiraTheDarkHuntress<br>BadLuckGrl13  
>Anon T<br>TheClaire24  
>candylandwedding<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>losers weepers  
>Kelsey<br>c  
>Anonymous Reviewer<br>**__**Boysboysboys love em  
><strong>__**xLittleMx  
>child who is cool<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>lol<br>reviewer377422  
>socoolio<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>JustAnotherFan<br>SettingSun  
>Underdog<br>prancing panda  
>CarlyLovesYouh<br>Simple Minded  
>chocolatehoney<br>LoganLover  
>dramadiva15<br>BTRfan**_

* * *

><p><em>I've been crippled by shock, shocked again<br>I'll continue to doubt your violence, with kisses of hate that silence  
>I've been crippled by shock, shock shock shock shock shock<br>Biffy Clyro – Shock Shock_

* * *

><p><strong>759 Reviews guys! Thank you so much! I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>

**So yeah, for the poll about six of you didn't vote, so seeing it was between Logan, Carlos and James I just gave them all another 2 votes each so all their numbers increased but it made no difference to the difference between the numbers.**

**And... The winner is...**

**James with 19 votes in total**

**Second place goes to Logan with 15 votes**

**And third place goes to Carlos with 10 votes.**

**I honestly thought Logan was going to win, my first load of reviews were pretty much all plagued with Logan's name : )**

**So, I went to the dentist this morning for the first time in a year cause my old dentist had no idea what she was doing. And my dentist was like "Wow, you have nice, white teeth and good oral hygiene." So in my head I was like 'hell yeah! This isn't going to take long then.' And then she turned around to me and went "Yeah, you need 6 fillings." **

**I know, that sounds bad.**

**So she was like "Oh, don't worry, we'll do one or two per session, we'll fir you in next Tuesday. I don't want to numb your mouth too much."**

**So then I was like "Numb?"**

**Then she smiled and was like "Yeah, anaesthesia."**

**At this moment I was freaking out. "With needles?"**

"**Yeah."**

**So, yeah, I have an appointment with them nest Tuesday at 8.30 am and I'm FREAKING OUT!  
><strong>

**I mean, I'm good with needles but not when the are SHOVED INTO MY GUMS! **

* * *

><p>An hour later I was in the elevator on the way up to the apartment, cursing the ground that the woman walked on.<p>

Such a bitch.

Why did this freaking school have to start at 7am anyway? it's fucking ridiculous! Especially with her teaching.

I continued to grumble to myself as I plodded down the hallway, knowing that the guys were back from their trip to Rocque Records from the text Kendall sent me a while ago.

I sighed in relief as I opened the door to 2K; at least I had a relaxing day with the guys now.

Logan and James were nowhere to be seen. Only Carlos and Kendall were present in the apartment, both of them playing computer games competitively with each other.

"God, she's such a bitch." I groaned to them when I reached the orange couch, plopping down next to Kendall, folding my arms stubbornly.

"Now, now, Echo, don't be disrespectful." Kendall chided me, giving me a teasing grin as the game between him and Carlos seemed to end, with what seemed as Carlos the winner.

"Haha! Take that, douche bag! I freaking whooped you're flat ass so hard!" Carlos whooped in victory, fist pumping the air as he got really excited.

"Shut the fuck up, Carlos. You're IQ and shoe size are the same and I don't have a flat ass." Kendall deadpanned to Carlos, his cheers immediately ceasing as I raised my eyebrows at Kendall.

Talk about being disrespectful.

Kendall just rolled his eyes at me.

"What's an IQ?" Carlos asked a confused look plastered on his face.

"Why don't you go and ask Logan." Kendall suggested, subtly trying to get Carlos to leave the room. And Carlos, being, well Carlos, agreed skipping happily away and closing the apartment door behind him in a joyful manner that only Carlos could achieve.

As soon as Carlos was out of the way Kendall gave me a suggestive look, scooting closer to me and leaving kisses along my neck.

"Kendall! We can't!" I protested, giggling lightly as I pushed his face away from my evaded skin. He just jutted out his bottom lip, turning his beautiful, big green eyes upon me.

"Why not?"

"Because, if Logan or James, heck, if even Carlos walks in then I'm pretty sure I'll be made to move back to my own room. Logan's getting really crabby."

"It's because, Camille and him have hit a rough patch."

"So you're rubbing us in his face?"

"Pretty much."

"You're mean."

"Lean mean green-eyed love machine." I groaned and rolled my eyes at what he said, standing up and walking over to Kendall's school bag and pulling out a pen and a few sheets of lined paper.

"Miss. Minnesota freaking gave me homework and I need Logan to help me do it."

"What's wrong with my help?" Kendall challenged as I sat on the floor next to Kendall's legs in the area between the couch and the coffee table, the couch being my backrest and the coffee table being my desk.

"Well with the way you are, Kendall I won't get any work done because you'll be touching me up and Logan's damn smart and will pretty much do all the work for me." I concluded.

"First of all, I'm touching you up a lot because I can still see images of you and Wayne Wayne in my head. And, hey! I'm smart too!"

"Fine, okay. You can help me. Give me two kings that have brought joy to the world and give reasons why."

"That's easy." Kendall had a glint in his eye as he continued to speak. "Drin-King and Fuck-King."

Seriously?

I groaned, slapping my head to my forehead, I was never going to get any work done with him.

"Okay, then, smartass. Give me a name of a king that has brought depression and disease to the world." I said sarcastically to him.

"Smoke-King."

"You're so frustrating!"

"I'll get Logan to do it for you later." Kendall told me. "Meanwhile..." Kendall stood up and brought me up with him, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me swiftly to his body.

Before I could react, Kendall had simultaneously hitched my leg up to his hip and gave searing kisses to my jaw, dragging his lips along my skin until he reached my bottom lip; he sucked and chewed on it, letting his tongue peek out at different times.

I moaned lightly, embedding my hands in his hair and fighting back, doing exactly what he did to me on my lips but also rocking my hips to his, creating some friction that Kendall seemed to crave as the throaty groan told all.

"Meanwhile, I'm going to have some girl time with Camille because I haven't seen her and spoke to her in forever." I jumped away from Kendall, giving him an evil smile before sauntering to the apartment door, promptly opening it before sending Kendall a victorious smirk.

"Oh, come on!" Kendall protested. "You saw her yesterday."

"When I was dangling off Wayne Wayne's arm." I told him with a pointed look from the apartment door.

"So you're gonna leave me all worked up like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why don't you ask one of the Jennifers to help you out, I'm sure they'd love to." I said sarcastically with a sugary sweet voice, sending him an over exaggerated air kiss before skipping happily out into the corridor.

As I hopped into the elevator and pressed the appropriate floor button I found myself unexpectedly daydreaming about Kendall, the guys, Asha, Katie and what my situation here was. Everything was eerily serene today, regardless about shitty school, everything was fine... maybe too fine?

As the elevator doors opened and I walked out, I realised something.

This place was somewhat of a home to me.

And I was beginning to accept that, in fact, I wanted it.

"I knew you'd turn up sooner or later." Camille grinned at me when she opened the door, though, the grin was off. Her whole body attitude was off.

She was unhappy.

"Well hello to you too." I said sarcastically, sending her a warm smile nonetheless. "Thanks for the help yesterday, by the way."

As Camille invited me inside, she snorted, the memory filling her mind as she closed the door and we made our way to Camille's room.

"God, that was hilarious!" I scowled up at her as we sat on her bed.

"Not really! Did you see who was harassing me?"

"Yeah but did _you _see how Kendall acted?" The tone of her voice changed to a serious yet... envious? I stared at her, my eyes went wide when I realised what her tone of voice was meant for.

"Do you _like, _Kendall?" I asked, my face scrunching up in shock horror as I gauged her reaction.

She laughed.

Hysterically.

"Why would I like, Kendall? I'm sorry, but have you seen him? It's like there's Kendall, eyebrow one, eyebrow two and his nose."

"That's a low blow."

"You have to agree though."

"No, I don't agree, besides, the things he does behind closed doors-"

"Like what?"

"Well, are you sure you want to know?"

"I know that look, how many different places have you done it?"

"Quite a few..."

"A number."

"Give or take, six I think."

"Jesus Christ!"

"All he wants to do is have sex lately."

"Well, you are hot."

"First you're getting on, Kendall, and now me. I'm getting mixed signals here."

"Shut up! You know I'm kidding! Look, Logan broke up with me a few days ago."

"HE DID WHAT?"

"He thought I wasn't feeling for him anymore and he also said that..." She trailed off, averting her eyes.

"He said what? What, Camille?" I asked urgently.

"The guys, they're going on a Europe tour."

"That's awesome!"

"In a month."

"Cool!"

"For 9 months."

"Your point?"

"They are going in a month."

"So I better go get preparing."

"No, Echo. There are only 4 tickets..."

What?

The smile that was on my face slid straight off my face.

That's why Kendall wanted so much sex.

/

I spent the rest of the day with Camille, I couldn't find the courage to walk back in the apartment and talk to Kendall about it in fear that he would just call things off and get some beautiful blonde bombshell that was my complete opposite from Europe.

Though, by 11pm and Camille and I had discussed everything we could, watched too many movies and doused everything off with a whole load of ice-cream she kicked me out, insisting I go and speak to Kendall about my obvious 'issues.'

I don't have issues.

As I trudged to the apartment after a prompt descent in the elevator I opened the apartment door to face the guys somewhat lounging around with popcorn while playing their video games competitively with each other.

"Hey, Echo! Kendall has been waiting for you to come back all day." James called from the sofa which earned a masculine punch from Kendall.

"He has been moaning all prissily about how he wants to fuck yo- ow!" Carlos let out a yelp when Kendall hit the Latino teen on the arm with a balled up fist.

"Hey, Kendall, I just killed you, sucka!" Logan cheered in victory as he killed Kendall in whatever way he was supposed to.

Kendall just rolled his eyes, throwing down the controller and getting up. He looked up at me and smiled taking my hand as he walked over to me.

"Guys, we're off to bed."

"Don't have too much fun." James teased.

"Use protection!" Carlos called as Kendall began to pull me towards his room. "Want my helmet?"

"How is a helmet supposed to protect you when having sex?" Kendall asked.

"You're going to have sex? I was just telling you to have protection from, Kendall. He can be abusive!" Carlos cowered behind Logan as he called to us from the main area of the apartment.

Priceless moments.

Kendall rolled his eyes and gave him the finger as I opened his bedroom door, walking in and jumping on his bed as Kendall closed the door behind him.

"You're sleeping with me again tonight." It wasn't a question.

"Don't you think we're pushing it with your mom and stuff?" I asked as I watched Kendall walk over to his draws and pull out a t-shirt, throwing it to me.

"She'll understand."

"That you're an abuser?"

"Very funny."

"Thanks, maybe I should go into the comedy business."

"I honestly don't know what's funnier, the fact that you _think _you're funny or that you suck at everything." Kendall chuckled to himself as we both began to take off our clothes. Kendall staying in his boxers while I just pulled his t-shirt over my underwear.

"Hey! I don't suck at everything!"

"Echo, do you see yourself at times?"

"So you're trying to tell me I suck at every single thing?" I huffed, folding my arms and glaring at Kendall as he peeled back his sheets and just grinned at me, his toned chest staring at me from the other side of the room, begging to be touched.

"Possibly."

"So you're saying I suck at sex?"

"I thought we were talking about career wise here."

"Well, I could always be a porn star."

"Porn stars act... and Echo, you can't-"

"I know, I know." I grumbled crawling under the covers next to Kendall, frowning at his cheeky smile.

"I still love you though." Kendall still had the grin on his face, trying to make me smile with him as he placed kisses on my neck and face, pulling my body towards his warm.

Damn his infectious smile.

Even though it was painful not to, I managed not to crack under the pressure and kept a straight face, deepening my frown as I stared at him. After Kendall realized he was getting absolutely no reaction from me he sighed in frustration.

"Smile."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause you're mean."

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!" In the end I just settled for defiantly crossing my arm and narrowing my eyes as him to show him I wasn't too pleased with what was going on. He rolled his eyes leaning closer to me until suddenly, without notification Kendall sprang into action, his hands grabbing at my sides in a sudden flurry of movements making me squeal.

"No, Kendall! Stop I'm really ticklish!" I protested in a fit of strangled laughter.

"Say that I'm not mean." Kendall ordered me over me squeals and cries.

"Yeah, cause this is proof that you aren't." I managed to gasp out sarcastically until another fit of giggles bubbled at my throat. After about a minute it was painful and my ribs were aching at Kendall's intrusions.

"Give up."

"I give up! You're not mean." I blew out quickly, sighing hugely in relief when his attack ceased and he just chuckled at me. He then leaned over me, staring at me intensely and letting his hand glide up my skin on my thigh.

My eyes darkened and I bit my lip as his hand got further and further up my inner thigh.

"Good." I then frowned and my mouth fell open when he smiled, shrugged and then turned over on the bed, placing his head on his pillow to sleep.

Bastard...

/

Everything was peaceful.

The birds were tweeting happily in the morning sun outside. A gentle breezed swayed its way into Kendall's room while I was curled up next to him, both of us were awake.

Kendall was gently stroking my arm over and over again while I just listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

Then, within a mere second the serenity of the situation was brutally destroyed as an air horn echoed out through the apartment.

"What the hell is going on?" I grumbled out, cringing at the intruding sound upon my defenceless ears. Kendall rolled his eyes, getting up and pulling me with him.

"We're about to find out." Kendall grabbed onto my hand and opened his door, the sound got considerably louder when no solid objects were blocking it.

Carlos, it had to be Carlos.

I frowned when Carlos pulled open his bedroom door in just his boxers and his helmet on, a sleepy and confused look plastered on his face.

James?

My silent accusation was answered when James wrenched his bedroom door open, baggy grey jogging pants slung low on his hips and a sleepy mask around his forehead, a livid look on his face.

Logan?

I sighed mentally in my head with failure as Logan scrambled out of his room in boxers and a tight t-shirt; he looked wide and shaken as the sound finally cut out when we all rounded the corner to see what was going on in our apartment.

What the hell?

My mouth opened wide in shock when in the middle of the apartment, we came face to face with a large life-sized Big Time Rush billboard and two people. Griffin and one of his minions.

Oh, no, this isn't going to bode well at all.

"Good news, everyone."

"Good news is never great when he says that." Logan whispered to us in a hushed slightly scared voice as he stared at the big bulletin suspiciously.

"Big Time Rush is going to be a Big Time reality show!" Griffin used his hands to emphasize the fact that Big Time Rush are going to be a reality show.

Big Time Rush are going to be a reality show?

"Starting now." As soon as Griffin clicked his fingers together the Big Time Rush bulletin was knocked down to the ground to reveal a whole load of people holding numerous cameras and weird looking microphones, lights, clipboards... you name it, they were holding it. There was about eleven of the people with an obvious director that stood at the front of the small gathering, sunglasses on even though there was no sunlight filtering into the room.

"Rolling." The director said with a gleaming smile, signalling to one of his guys to hold up a camera which promptly made us recognize what was going on. I tried to hide behind Kendall seeing as I was wearing one of his t-shirts and just my underwear while Kendall tried to shield me and Carlos and Logan tried to shield themselves behind Kendall also, though James just stepped forward, giving a dazzling smile to the camera and waving at it in a James way.

"Kendall." Griffin pointed to Kendall, gaining his attention. "Sit there." He pointed adjacent to where we were standing and what I saw surprised me as a blue screen and a stool were aligned with each other.

How did we not notice that?

Oh yeah, maybe because there was a big ass bulletin in the middle of the damn apartment!

Kendall hesitated and the director noticed.

"C'mon, Kendall. Sit down, it will be painless and take two seconds." Kendall sighed irritably, grabbing onto Logan's t-shirt and pulled him to stand in his position, in front of me as he walked over to the blue screen and the stool, sitting on the stool.

I peeked out from behind Logan –which was pretty easy because Logan was considerably shorter than Kendall- to see what was going on.

"Rolling." The director pointed to the guy who once again, held up the fancy camera though, this time just at Kendall.

"Tell us how you feel about doing a reality show."

"Well, I'm not too crazy about doing a reality show at the moment because technically, I'M IN MY UNDERWEAR!" Kendall exclaimed standing up as the other three guys stepped forward, the four of them standing in a line which almost completely veiled me from view.

"He's got a point." Carlos put forward. "Can we put some clothes on?"

"I'm fine!" James jumped in. "I could take my shirt off if you want." James smirked and began to take off his shirt though Logan and Carlos pushed him back.

"Please don't. As for the rest of us, we feel a little bit exposed." Logan pointed to his current attire with a sheepish look upon his face.

"Agreed." I raised my hand, sticking my face forward to Griffin.

"Which is why you're a reality show, for exposure. Because exposure for Big Time Rush equals more record sales which equals more ham for daddy."

"Ham for daddy is good." James said to Carlos and Logan, placing his hand on each of their shoulders, trying to encourage them to just go with it.

"Say hello to the hottest director in most parts of America, Snake Timmons."

"Boys, this is going to be my greatest reality show yet, juicer than Angry Tiger Island. More emotional than The Banana Whisper and more thrilling than Rickshaw Cops! Echo, you just need to sign a contract saying you agree to be in the show."

"Hell no." Kendall frowned, answering for me, voicing my thoughts.

"C'mon, let's not forget reality stars are some of the biggest stars in the world."

"And you boys have no choice because you have a contract which states I can _make _you star in a reality show." Griffin said with a deep authorised tone that was clearly meant as a threat and a promise.

"Okay." "I'm in." A quick murmur of agreement rippled through the guys.

"Now, we start airing in one month on MTV 12. So I just want you to relax, go about your lives because you won't even know we're here."

The peaceful serene look on all of the guy's faces got abolished by the director's next speech.

"ROLLING!" He exclaimed which caused the guys all to shrink away from the camera –apart from James- until the camera landed on me.

"Get that piece of technology out of my face or it will be out of the window." I growled at the guy holding up the camera, folding my arms and levelling my eyes with Griffin and the director.

"I'm not signing to do anything, reality or not, now, I'm going to get changed in my room, goodbye." I growled at them, turning and walking out of the room.

Fucking bastards.

I was all happy this morning until Griffin somehow makes my life miserable, purposefully or not.

As I entered 2K I noticed it was eerily quiet. Frowning to myself, I walked to my room to find the door shut and a note stuck to the closed oak door.

_Echo,_

_I know you're with the guys and sleeping with Kendall. I want you to know I'm fine with that. Katie has gone to Miami with Asha and your mother and I've gone grocery shopping, ring if you need anything._

_Debra _

That explains the quietness.

I was still a little miffed at what had gone on in the guy's apartment, I couldn't believe Griffin was going to let some random filming crew stomp into our lives!

I continued to mentally insult Griffin and Snake ferociously throughout my changing. After an hour, when I had dressed for the day I felt a lot calmer about the situation. I smiled at my figure in the mirror which clung to light wash high-waisted skinny jeans, a white baggy tank top that was tucked into my jeans, gladiator sandals and one of Kendall's black cardigans that I was wearing the other day that somehow got into my room. My hair was sleek and straight and eyeliner framed my eyes nicely, making the blue pop and stand out.

I ran a hand through my soft hair as I closed my bedroom door behind me and made my way back into the guy's apartment, trying not to shudder at the possibilities of what I could be facing.

As I entered the apartment I heard the end of Snake's sentence, he seemed to be angry about something as his team all crowded around the orange couch I saw James' hair and Carlos' helmet through the split of two people's bodies.

"...Carlos spends the money and later you, James, you find out and get angry and then punch him! ROLLING!"

"Why would I spend money that isn't mine?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, that's not cool."

"This show isn't cool!" Snake quipped. I rolled my eyes, finally deciding to move from the doorway of the apartment when the sound of a toilet flushing echoed around the apartment and caught Snake's attention. Him and his crew turned around to face the bathroom just as a clueless Kendall came waltzing out, zipping up his skinny jeans as he did until he saw Snake and his crew who were filming his every move.

"You're not gonna... use that, are you?" Kendall froze in the kitchen, pointing to the open bathroom door.

"Yes." Snake said grinning.

What a snarky bastard.

Kendall sighed in disbelief. I just rolled my eyes again as I passed Kendall, grabbing a plastic cup out of one of the cupboards and filling it with water.

"Cut!" Snake said with an unhappy face.

Yeah, take that, bitch.

I grinned secretly as I put the plastic to my lips and took a swig of water. Kendall's eyebrows rose as he connected the dots to what was going on.

"But, I can't use _her _because _she _refuses to sign her contract!" Snake exclaimed unappealingly frowning at me.

I frowned back, putting the plastic cup on the counter and folding my arms.

"Yeah because I don't want a bunch of fucking idiots following me around with cameras! Besides, this is about Big Time Rush, not me."

"Romance! Romance will save this!"

"Hell-o? Do you not understand the concept of not signing a contract?"

"Not you and Kendall... Logan and Camille."

"You can't, they broke up." As I said it I remembered the conversation I had with Camille about the guys.

"No one cares if it's real, they just have to kiss."

"Kendall, I need to talk to you." I turned to him, the impact of emotions overbearing me with discomfort just from the intensity of them.

I need to talk about his tour, preferably now.

Snake scrutinized the look on my face as I spoke to Kendall and seemed to note the urgency and the change in my body language.

"On second thought, maybe we should stay here, see what's going on."

"You can't film me."

"Doesn't mean I can't record you. Besides, we'll be following Kendall around everywhere. So whatever you got to say, you might as well say it to the cameras, too."

"You know what, you and your crew can fuck off and find Logan and Camille because I'm not saying anything for your show." I huffed, storming over to the orange couch and sitting down next to Carlos.

"Well, I'm going to the pool." Kendall said.

"Great, we'll come with you."

"Okay, maybe I'll go later..." Kendall said, looking at Snake and the hint of craziness in his eye and then looking at Carlos, James and I on the couch. He waved to us briefly before he bolted out of the apartment and out of the room.

"C'mon, follow him; I need to find Logan and Camille." And with that the camera crew filtered out of 2J quickly, trying to get TV gold.

"I hate him!" I exclaimed, slumping on the couch watching the two teens play video games.

"Who, Kendall?"

"Carlos, why would I hate Kendall?"

"I don't know! You said it, not me!"

"I don't hate Kendall, Carlos."

"Then why say it?"

"I didn't say it!"

"You said 'I hate him!'" Carlos described what I said with a terrible impression of me.

"First of all, my voice is not that high pitched; second of all, I was talking about Snake!"

"Oh... So why do you hate Kendall?"

"I don't!"

"Then what are we talking about?"

"I don't even know."

"Well if you don't know what you're saying how can you be sure that you don't hate Kendall?"

"Carlos, end the conversation. Now." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I felt the beginning of a major headache on its way. James chuckled while Carlos just shrugged and continued to focus on his game.

"What?" Carlos asked clueless to how much he was making my head hurt.

"Carlos, some people call you adorable. I just call you weird."

"You're just jealous because the voices don't speak to you."

"I don't want voices to speak to me."

"Well you need one, you lack direction."

"Whatever, Carlos." I rolled my eyes, trying to cover up the fact that I was fresh out of insults by getting up and walking over to the window, trying to find something that would put me at peace.

I smile when I saw Camille and Logan sitting peacefully outside at a table, playing some card game with each other. They were laughing and generally enjoying each other's company until Snake and his crew appeared and began to talk to Logan and Camille, probably convincing them to get back together in some sick reality TV way only people like him could accomplish.

I frowned at the scene unfolding as Snake shoved a red heart-shaped box of chocolates into Logan's arms and then stood behind him, grabbing onto his elbow and forearm to act something out. He extended Logan's arms into the space between Camille and Logan, over the table then scurried over to Camille, grabbing onto her arms and using her hands to take the box of chocolates out of his hands and then randomly throw it onto the ground which matched something he was saying. When he finally stopped using Camille and Logan as his personal puppets he stood next to the table, grabbing onto the back of Logan and Camille's head before bringing them together, forcing them both to stand up in an awkward position and lean over the table like they were going to kiss one another.

He then promptly signalled for the cameras to start rolling before he got out of their way and out of the shot.

I let out a mental gasp as the two leaned together for an awkward kiss which didn't impress Snake, causing him to throw his clipboard on the floor in a fit of anger before him and his team dispersed until Logan and Camille were left to continue to what looks like an awkward conversation.

I'll need to talk to Camille later.

"Guys, I'm going to go make some lunch in the other apartment, want anything?"

"Pie." Carlos said instantly. "No, wait- corndogs and pie." I nodded, moving towards the door. "No, wait!"

"What?"

"I want a drink as well, soda will do." I nodded, turning around to go and work with the demands.

"No, wait!"

"What?"

"With a bendy straw." I nodded once again, moving towards the door, again.

"No, wait!"

"_What,_ Carlos?"

"With ice cubes." I nodded for the umpteenth time and began making my way to the door.

"No, wait!"

"Jesus Christ, Carlos! What do you want?" I shouted at him, whipping around giving him the evil eye.

"I just wanted to say please." Carlos said in a childlike vulnerable voice.

Aww, shit.

"Oh... alrighty then... be back in a few." I jumped out of the apartment while muttering to myself at not being so bitchy.

Maybe it was the fact that Kendall will be leaving for nearly a year in a month's time is putting me on edge and I can't talk to anyone about it in privacy because they are all probably tagged with secret filming and something like this actually would be good for reality TV!

I don't want Kendall to go.

But, he's in a band, they go on tours, it's what they do...

Sometimes I fucking hate my life.

/

After an hour of hiding in the apartment, painting my nails and pacing back and forth, trying to find a way to talk to Kendall about this mess I finally decided to grab the food I had prepared and take them back into the apartment. Corndogs, pie and soda –with a bendy straw and ice cubes- for Carlos, cheetos for James and a bagel for me.

I carried the food and drink on a plastic tray into the other apartment though, surprise, surprise Snake and his gang were back in town... even though they never left...

Carlos and James stood next to him, both of them staring and the blue screen with distaste as Snake seemed to be rolling.

I put the tray down on a nearby counter as I heard speaking from a voice I didn't recognize.

"I live next door to these guys and its crazy, yo! They always singing all the time! And James and Carlos are always fighting! And I'm like 'Chill' but it's bad."

"Who the hell is this?" I asked as I came to stand next to James and Carlos. Some random guy with a baseball cap on, dark hair, a hoodie and skinny jeans was talking to the cameras.

"He's their neighbour, TJ and you've all known him for years." Snake explained quickly.

"Nope! I've never seen that guy in my life."

"That's because he's not our neighbour, doofus and we haven't 'known him for years.' God, James. For a pretty face you're really dense."

"Yeah, James can be cool, but he also lies a lot. And, Echo, Kendall's girlfriend. Yeah, she has a smoking body but she's an alpha bitch, pretty to look at, hard to maintain."

"You keep on talking, 'TJ' and I'll get Kendall to drag you out of here and I won't specify what area to use or how."

"Reality TV and reality TV stars are not about truth." Snake cut in before anything could get ugly. Walking forward to stand next to TJ, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're about ratings, and I need my stars to give me tension and drama and its TJ here who is gonna give it to me because you two can't. And Echo, you'd be so good for reality TV, just think about it." I rolled my eyes and ignored the bait that Snake was giving me. Carlos and James on the other hand...

"Oh, you want tension and drama?" James challenged, raising his eyebrows at TJ and Snake. "I can do that." As soon as James had finished his sentence he struck out a balled up fist to an unprepared Carlos, punching him right in the face which caused him to fall backwards and onto the floor.

I stared in horror as James and Carlos began to get into a full on brawl on the floor, punching and kicking each other mercilessly.

"This show is getting good!" Snake grinned to himself, checking on the handy iPad he had in his hands to check around the nearby cameras to see what they're picking up. "And it's about to get better. Cut, c'mon crew." Snake pointed to the area of the screen on the iPad that I couldn't see, showing the crew what was going on and where their next location was and within seconds, any trace that 11 people were in the apartment, holding cameras and shooting a reality TV –except for the blue screen- had gone completely.

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING, THEY'RE GONE!" I shouted at the brawling duo, trying to get their attention over the shouts and throaty screams they were making. As soon as they realized that Snake and his crew had, in fact left they jumped up, dusted themselves off and smiled at each other.

"That was good."

"Yeah, that was fun."

"You two are psychos." I rolled my eyes at them.

"Hey, you say psycho like it's a bad thing." James grinned at me which caused me to roll my eyes once again and make my way towards the door.

"Look, I gotta go talk to, Kendall about something. I'll be back later." I called out to them, not bothering to turn around to see their reaction as I walked out the apartment door and closed it behind me.

Now I needed to talk to Kendall about this tour, Snake watching or not, I need answers.

I revised on things to say to Kendall in private or public situations as I took the elevator down, pretty much coming up with a blank on what to say without getting hysterical or blowing up unintentionally for Snake or anybody else's prying eyes.

When the elevator doors finally slid open and I walked out the first thing I saw was Snake and his crowd of followers.

"...Those are just the power cords, powering over 100 cameras that watch your every move!"

"Look, I just want my butt back. I don't need my friends in Minnesota seeing it because, it's my butt!"

"He's getting mad, roll!" Snake said discreetly.

"Look, I'm not getting mad just erase- would you get the cameras out of my face?" Kendall protested.

It's time for some Echo help.

"Ne-ver!" Snake said merrily.

"Hey, Kendall." I chirruped to him, walking purposely into the shot next to him.

"CUT!" Snake look displeased at my face, ruining his little show. Kendall looked at me and then Snake, wheels turning in his head until, suddenly, he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me in front of him, my back pressed to his warm chest.

"Everyone back up! Back up!" Kendall warned, pointing to Snake as he began to shuffle backwards.

What am I, a shield?

"Okay, okay! Take it easy." Snake warned Kendall, making a motion for his crew to move back.

"Let's get outta here." Kendall then picked me up from the waist, my legs hovering slightly as he walked out of the front of The Palm Woods and outside, near the entrance of the hotel where Snake surprisingly, didn't follow.

When Kendall finally put me down I folded my arms.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I asked, completely confused upon the situation.

"I was in the pool, I got out of the pool, my pants fell down and the cameras got a shot of _that!" _I rolled my eyes when Kendall turned his ass to me and pointed to it.

"I've seen it loads of times, what's the big deal?"

"Well, you are my girlfriend but I don't want anyone else that isn't my girlfriend to see it."

"That's true; your arse is like a fan girl's delight."

"A fan girl's delight?"

"Yeah, but not mine."

"Hey!"

"Gosh, I'm joking! I prefer... _other _areas that no one else gets to see." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Now is not the time to get me turned on!"

"Man, you're really freaking out over this aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"Speaking of freaking out, Kendall I need to talk-" Before I could even finish my sentence a fist sprung out of nowhere and hit Kendall in the face, he was caught completely off guard and fell to the floor but quickly recovered and jumped back up again, holding onto his jaw.

"What the hell was that?" Kendall turned to James who just grinned.

"Great reality TV!" Carlos' voice came from behind Kendall, stuff a large trash can over Kendall's head before pushing him away.

"Carlos! James! What the hell?" I protested, about to launch into a full on rant between the two disruptive teens before arms grabbed me and picked me up, pulling me away from the scene.

And they weren't warm, musky arms that made me feel comfortable.

They were slimy, bony hands that weren't Kendall's.

"HEY! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! KENDALL!" I screamed, struggling in one of Snake's minions arms.

"Rolling!" Snake called out pointed to the camera which could roll freely now that I wasn't in the shot.

Carlos and James started to fight once again on the floor and just as Logan and Camille walked innocently into the shot Snake called to them and urged them to kiss which the obliged and started to play tonsil hockey while I was stuck next to some fucking idiot who wouldn't let me go!

"Get off of me!" I screeched at him, fighting with all my might against the grimy hands that had a firm grip on my body.

"STOP! STOP!" Kendall finally jumped back into the shot, throwing a stray banana peel off of his shirt and wiping down his trunks to gain everyone's attention.

"First of all, you get the hell off of my girlfriend." When Kendall caught my eye and saw that I was in quite an intimate position for some randomer I had never met he didn't look overjoyed.

I nearly laughed out loud at how the arms vanished completely when Kendall gave the guy a menacing look which had him jumping away into the crowd of crew and away from me.

"Don't you see what this reality show is doing to us? It's making us fake and I guarantee you, Griffin won't like this!"

* * *

><p><strong>44 Reviews for next chap, and yeah, I'm still freaking out : (<strong>


	33. Reality Isn't Real When You Forget

Thanks to:

_**Anon T  
>AkiraTheDarkHuntress<br>Deedee  
>maslowluver<br>BigTimeFan50  
>Saphire-Flyer<br>**__**EvilMonkeyBabyD  
><strong>__**child who is cool  
><strong>__**TheClaire24  
>KSchmidt Is My Spiderman<br>**__**BadLuckGrl13  
>socoolio<br>Anonymous Reviewer**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**So guys, I have got a possible ending of the story to come up. I mean, I don't want to end it, but I feel like I have to because I'm not really getting a lot of reviews (My friend told me she had been forging a load of reviews for the past few chapters) so I'm thinking that people are just losing interest in the story?**

**Maybe it's too long or something?**

**Anyway, if the reviews don't really pick up I think I'll just end it, sorry.  
><strong>

**On another note, in the UK riots have sparked off because some armed guy got shot twice by a policeman because the policeman thought this guy was going to shoot his gun. There were protests outside some London police station asking why the guy was shot and the policeman didn't answer and then suddenly, a load of chavs –mostly guys- are breaking into shops and burning them down, looting stuff and everything. Then it spread, and came to my hometown, Birmingham, the night it sparked off, I was going to go out but I missed the train. Thank God I missed that train! McDonalds and Primark got burned down, and all the riots are just spreading and spreading so I'm homebound for the next few days so I thought I'd put up another chapter : )**

* * *

><p><em>But I never told you<br>What I should have said  
>No, I never told you,<br>I just held it in  
>Colbie Caillat – I Never Told You<em>

* * *

><p>"I don't like it... I love it." An hour later we stood in Griffin's office. Snake and his crew dotted around the roo<p>

m, Griffin behind his desk, Kendall and I next to each other and the other guy's in the background.

Kendall got changed into skinny jeans and another farmer shirt while the look of horror on his face to Griffin's reaction said it all.

"Reality TV at its finest." Griffin concluded with a big smile. "Very good for business."

"But this show is going to be terrible for business, if it tears Big Time Rush apart!" Kendall protested with wide eyes. "James and Carlos can't stop fighting." He pointed his thumb over one of his shoulders to Carlos and James who were in a body lock, grabbing onto each other's shoulders, trying to get an advantage though they both seemed to have a brainwave at the same time, both retracting their arms to raise up one of their fists acutely each, hitting them both straight in the face causing James to squeak out and Carlos' helmet to fall off, both James and Carlos falling to the ground in sync, unconscious.

"Logan and Camille have to _pretend_ they're in love." Kendall spoke again, pointing over his other shoulder to Logan and Camille macking out on each other's lips in the corner of the room. "Guys, the cameras are off."

"Oh, thank God!" Logan left Camille's lips, breathing heavily, a look of relief plastered on both of their faces as they let each other go for the first time since Snake got here.

"They're on again." Snake called which caused Logan and Camille to cling on each other once again while they began making out... once again, again, again, again... I lost count how many times they had.

"While I'm not saying another word on this show till I get my ass back." Kendall said, folding his arms.

"I'm just not saying anything anyway." I tried to support Kendall, folding my arms next to him.

"Fellas, calm down, none of you have heard about Big Time Rush's shocking ending." Griffin told the guys which caused James and Carlos –with helmet on- to miraculously get up from the floor to stand next to Kendall and Logan jump next to me.

"Shocking ending?" We all repeated Griffin like puppets.

"Get ready, because in the season finale the viewers get to vote on which band member gets kicked out of Big Time Rush and pick their hot replacement." Snake said, pointing to the door which opened timely at the end of what he was saying causing 6 random guys to walk in... None of which, were in fact hot.

"WHAT?"The guys all shouted in surprise and anger. "Oh. Come on!" "You can't kick one of us out of the band!" "This is horrible!" The guys all said at once around me.

"As executive producer of the show and CEO of RCMCBT Global Nett Sanyoid, _I _can do just about anything I want. Except digest cheese and stop my wife from remodelling."

Or cheating.

"Griffin, this is an invasion of privacy!" Kendall told Griffin.

"No, it's reality TV." Griffin spoke in an authorised tone to show he wasn't changing his mind.

"You know what, Gustavo will not stand for this!" Kendall pointed out; causing a ripple of agreement from the guys, thankful that Kendall had come up with a valid point.

"Really? Well let's just check in with, Gustavo and see just what he has to say." Griffin then clicked his fingers at Snake who produced his iPad which presented Gustavo and Kelly, standing rigid in front of cameras, waving and smiling giddily, just saying 'Hi!' over and over again.

Great.

"Frankly, I don't see the problem. You came to Florida to become stars and you're going to be, huge!" As Griffin spoke Logan leaned over to Carlos and whispered something in his ear.

"Well we're not going to be..." Carlos started but trailed off which caused Logan to reach over and whisper in his ear once again. "-manipulated like this."

"And you can't kick one of us out, because Big Time Rush always stuck together." Kendall said with a smirk on his face. James brought up his arms, placing one on Carlos' shoulder and the other on mine, bringing Kendall and I further into James' side... well Kendall into James' side, me just further into Kendall, not like I'm gonna complain about that.

Though the victorious smiles on the guys faces faltered slightly when Snake leaned forward to say something to Griffin in a hushed voice.

"How about at the end of the season, I give the members not voted out a victory bonus of one _million _dollars." As James' hands retracted themselves from Kendall, Carlos and I the guy's eyes all went wide apart from Kendall's.

"Money? This isn't about money."

/

"I'm going to win that money and will not be the one voted off Big Time Rush. If you ask me, Carlos will be the one voted off... I think he shaves his legs." I rolled my eyes at James sitting at the blue screen, suddenly becoming a lot more involved with the reality TV show now.

The ride back to the Palm Woods was awkward to say the least; you could see the look of greed plastered on Logan, Carlos and James' faces of want of money and riches.

Carlos suddenly came bounding in, pushing James out of the way of the blue screen so he could talk.

"Okay, first of all, I don't shave my legs, James does! And that's why _he _is going to get voted off, for having girl legs." Just as Carlos finished his sentence he got punched out of the chair by James, causing a cast of 'ouch's from the crew I was standing next to.

"I've known these guys for a long time and I think, Logan will get voted out, cause deep down inside he's a nerdablurdadurd!" TJ said.

"Okay, that is not a word!" Logan pointed out when he sat down in front of the blue screen next. "And I won't get voted off because of my on again off again on screen romance with Camille. In fact, I'm thinking about breaking up with her today. Or, maybe I won't! Personally, I think James or Carlos will get voted off." And literally as soon as Logan finished his sentence two separated balled up fists came to meet his face which effectively got him to shut up.

Damn, Carlos and James are violent.

"..." When Kendall came to sit down, that was literally all he did, just sit and stare at the camera.

"You know you're not getting your butt footage back." Snake told him from behind the camera which just caused Kendall to raise one of his eyebrows. "You're gonna get voted out of the band." Snake tried to get Kendall talking but was failing miserably. "You really should talk." Snake tried once more. Kendall seemed to think about it until he finally opened his mouth.

"Echo." He beckoned me and knew exactly why. I sighed, going forward, walking into the shot and standing in front of him.

The dejected look on all of the crew's faces as they began to retract their various filming equipment was hilarious... until Snake clicked his fingers and they began rolling again.

What the hell?

Does he not see me standing here? I'm 5ft 8 for fucks sake!

"Why are you still shooting?" I asked.

"Oh! I found a loophole! It's called getting your daddy to sign a contract _for _you."

"Again? Fucking hell." I groaned. I should've seen that coming.

"So, Echo. Now you're going to be on the reality show why don't you show us a dance move, jig out like Big Time Rush."

"Can't dance."

"Alrighty then, sing, show us what you can do."

"Can't sing."

"Can't you just act like you're interesting?"

"Can't act." Before I could say anymore a pair of arms turned me around and I wash shoved onto Kendall's shoulder, my torso bending around his shoulder as he turned and ran out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as Kendall ran out into the hallway.

"Somewhere where there aren't any cameras." And before I knew it, Kendall had shoved us both up the air vents... which were surprisingly roomy.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" I asked him, completely out of ideas.

"Okay, we're gonna get the band back."

"Okay."

I'm gonna get my ass back."

"Of course."

"And then, I'm going to fuck you."

"Wait, what?"

"Just voicing my thoughts." I rolled my eyes dramatically. "You stay here; I'll herd up the guys."

"Don't leave me here!"

"Be back in five." Kendall assured me, disappearing round the corner of the vents leaving me alone.

I really needed to talk to him about going on tour!

What if he leaves me?

What if he gets a new girlfriend who can sing and dance and act?

What if he doesn't love me anymore?

What if he kicks me out?

What if he doesn't want me?

Fuck my life...

/

10 minutes later of worrying and absentmindedly chewing on my nails I finally heard the reassuring sound of four pairs of footfalls echoing out in the vents.

"Why are we in the ducts?" Logan asked as the guys rounded the corner and all crouched down in a huddle.

"Because there's no cameras up here." I said.

"Don't you guys see what this reality show is doing to us? If we don't get together now and stop it then one of us is going back to Minnesota, now is that what we want?" Kendall asked dramatically, looking to Carlos, Logan and James for an answer.

"No." Carlos said honestly.

"I want a million dollars!" Logan exclaimed.

"And massive exposure." James said with a hopeful voice.

"And we can get there as a band." Kendall told his fellow band members. "Not as a freak show! Does Green Day have a reality show? Lady Gaga? No! And neither does Big Time Rush."

"Well, my face does hurt from all the slapping." Logan said, rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah and I would rather eat pie and play video games with Carlos then maim him." James punched Carlos playfully on the shoulder. Carlos playfully punched him back, then James punched him again and then Carlos again until they were once again, brawling up in the air vents or whatever you call what we were in.

"Guys, stop!" I shouted at them, unaware that air ducts can only carry a certain amount of weight until it was too late.

Somehow, the disruption from Carlos and James must have hit a faulty bolt because before I knew it I was hurtling through the air and then hitting the ground.

Fuck, that's painful.

The knock the ground though, hit my head in a forceful way making my world go black.

/

"Echo, Echo, baby. Say something, please!" I heard Kendall's voice calling out to me out of the haziness and the constant black.

As my eyes fluttered open I looked up to see Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall all crowded around me with serious and worried looks on their faces.

"She's awake!" Carlos said happily. Kendall shot him a dirty look which clearly said 'shut up' which Carlos did.

"Now, Echo, you feeling okay?" Logan asked, checking my body for any obvious injuries.

"...I think so." I blinked a few times and wiggled my toes and fingers, no clear signs of pain there.

"Is your vision blurred?"

"No, how did I end up on the floor anyway?" I asked, completely confused to what was going on.

Why was I lying on the floor in a random hallway of the Palm Woods?

"You mean, you don't remember?" James asked with a worried tone.

"Should I remember?"

"Logan, what's wrong with her?" Kendall asked; a clear crease in his brow of uncertainty to what he should do.

"Judging by the way she's acting it can't be amnesia because she recognises us. Echo, who is Griffin?"

"My biological dad."

"What day of the week is it?"

"Monday?"

"No, it's Thursday. What have we been doing today?"

"...I don't know..."

"What about yesterday?"

"I-I can't remember..."

"Tuesday?"

"I really don't know my heads hurting... School maybe?"

"What about Monday?"

"I think I had sex."

"You think we had sex?" Kendall groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, so she's got a major case of a concussion. Due to the intensity of it the memories of the past few days mostly up to Tuesday has been completely erased from her memory, so anything she's been told or 'done' will be like she never did it."

"So you mean she's forgotten everything up until Tuesday?" Carlos asked, pretty much repeating what Logan had said.

"Well it seems she's definitely forgotten the whole of yesterday, she was with Camille, having some girly chat time or whatever girls do. Did you have sex?" Logan spoke, looking to Kendall.

"Nope." He replied worry seemed to be plastered over his face.

"Well, for now, other than the concussion that she won't remember she seems fine."

"Can I get up now?" I asked as Kendall swatted away James' and Carlos' hands, giving them an angry looking, wrapping gentle arms around me and then helping me up.

"So why has she forgotten everything then?" James asked as Kendall pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me as Logan pressed around my head.

"Because you two imbeciles caused her to fall out of the vents she knocked her head off the ground when she fell so in order to protect her brain from any damage her brain sent out a chemical which was toxic for short term activities. It's like amnesia, Carlos, but she just doesn't remember today or yesterday." Logan told Carlos, 'dumbing' it down for him when he cocked his head to the side which presented the fact he didn't understand what Logan was saying.

"Logan, can you stop feeling her head, already?"

"Wait, Kendall. Be patient. Does your head hurt at all?" Logan asked.

"Not really, it's just throbbing and I have a major headache."

"Yeah, those are the two signs of major concussion. First, she blacked out for 8 minutes, once you've reached 4 it's not minor, then she doesn't remember how she got on the floor, which is lucky for you, Carlos and James. And, when a major concussion has hit there is no real painful areas, because you're brain has swiped at its memories from the knock her whole head is going to be hurting, similar to a headache because she's had a sudden loss of brain cells and once you've lost a brain cell, they don't 'grow' back."

"So, she's okay?"

"Apart from the memory loss and possible dizziness and fatigue she should be fine, just keep an eye out for her for the next few days."

"Okay, so we might as well fill you in on what's been going on, Echo." Carlos said.

"You two have both done enough." Kendall sniped at them, bringing me closer to him. I gladly snuggled to his chest, resting my ear on his pec, hearing the soothing sound of his heartbeat gave me some peace to the hectic events which were unfolding or in this case, had been unfolded.

"Basically...

/

An hour later I was finally caught up on what had been going on today. Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to remember what went on I was thankful the guys told me what I did and what went on in detail so it was like I had never lost my memory, apart from drawing a blank on Wednesday which I apparently had a girly day with Camille though, I couldn't remember anything that went on that day. I was able to work out most of what had gone on Tuesday, school and everything and I punched both Carlos and James when I found out how I lost 36 hours of my life in memory, stupid fucking idiots.

I was just going to have to find Camille to ask her what went on, I mean, other than that and the constant throbbing pain in my head and how Kendall was literally watching my every move, I was fine.

As the guys filled me in on what the day had entailed they also told me about a plan they had come up with to stop some guy called Snake who was a director for their new reality TV show that they didn't like because they had to act fake.

And that's how we ended up at the pool. Carlos and James were going to fight for the cameras while Kendall had Logan on his shoulders to take out one of the many cameras dotted around the Palm Woods to film their daily lives.

"I don't see why you can't put me on your shoulders, I'm lighter than Logan!" I grumbled at Kendall and Logan, crouching down next to them behind one of the plant bushes near the pool so we would stay out of sight from the cameras.

"Because, even though I know I won't drop you, I don't want you to get hurt and I think you've had enough danger for one day."

Out of the blue, Carlos shouted at James.

"I hate you James!" Carlos called out loudly, putting on his helmet and punching James in the face. James retaliated, pushing Logan into one of the tents where he crashed into a bench. What seemed to be Snake and his camera crew came running in, standing by the pool to film what was going on while the guys battled.

"That's our cue."Logan whispered out to Kendall. They both nodded to each other, simultaneously jumping into action. Kendall got Logan onto his shoulders on the other side of the pool while the fight between James and Carlos continued. Kendall passed Logan a drill which he used to unscrew the camera from its holding position, grabbing it down and passing it to Kendall when it came loose.

Kendall aimed and threw it to the bush at where they were hiding, then moved on to the next one, Logan once again reaching up and unscrewing both sides of the camera before pulling it down when it was loose enough.

Logan then jumped off of Kendall and ran into the Palm Woods to go and find Camille for the next part of the plan to be put in action.

Kendall came running over to me, throwing the other camera into the bush and grabbing onto my hand before pulling me into the Palm Woods, following suit after Logan.

James caught Kendall's eye when he ran passed, nodding to Kendall unnoticed by Snake while he continued to throw punches and kicks to Carlos who eagerly returned them.

As we reached the elevator and the doors slid open Kendall pulled me in, sighing with relief.

"Step one, check."

"This would feel so much more satisfying if I could remember myself, what was going on." I sighed irritably next to Kendall.

"Hey, at least you only forgot 36 hours and not 36 days." Kendall tried to make me happy by pointing out a brighter side to the situation.

"I guess you're right, though after this you do realize I'm going back to Camille's apartment for the night to see what I missed out."

"I knew you would." Kendall nodded, pulling me close and pecking me sweetly on the lips.

"Just come back so you can sleep with me."

"You know I always will come back to you, whether you like it or not."

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

"Because sometimes I might be coming back to hit you." Kendall chuckled, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"As long as you come back." As Kendall finished his sentence the elevator doors opened and he clasped my hand again, leading me out into the hallway of floor 2. We walked briskly down to 2J and Kendall looked into the open door to see Camille and Logan speaking to each other and Snake and his gang already filming.

"You ready?" James and Carlos appeared behind us as Logan and Camille started kissing, Snake and his crew had their backs to us which was perfect for us. James and Kendall ran in along with Carlos, Carlos helped Kendall onto James' shoulders and they reached up for the cameras next to the swirly slide in the apartment while Logan looked at me while he was kissing Camille I gave him a thumbs up to show everything was doing good.

When Logan and Camille ran out of breath they broke away from each other, breathing heavily though Carlos, James and Kendall used urgent hand gestured, begging them to continue as Snake and his crew were about to turn around.

Oh no...

"Wait!" Logan called out, gaining the attention of the watching crowd. "I... must kiss you longer!" He claimed, bringing his lips back to Camille in a passionate way. As they continued kissing Kendall, Logan and James all sleuthed out of the apartment and out into the hallway again, careful to avoid the risk of being detected.

"Logan, you take Echo to Griffin's office, we'll meet you there." Kendall said to the guys as Logan came stumbling out of the apartment a few seconds later, closing the door behind him.

"Why, where are you going?" I asked, sceptical to what was going to go on.

"We are going to get Gustavo and Kelly to help us out on something, we'll meet you at Griffin's office." Kendall saw the upset look on my face and sighed. "It won't take long, I promise." He told me, giving a tender kiss to my lips.

"Okay, enough smooch time, we got places to go, Kendall." James told Kendall, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him away, Carlos following them.

"C'mon, Echo, let's get to Griffin."

/

An hour later we were standing outside Griffin's office.

James, Kendall and Carlos all went to Rocque Records to get Gustavo and Kelly. Apparently, Kelly had a key to one of Griffin's offices on the top floor –he had one in Rocque Records and one in every other big building he owned- the grin on Kendall's face when he strode towards Logan and I told me everything. He held a white laptop in his hands.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead and relax, everything is going to be fine."

"You promise?" I asked, still a little bit hesitant. His answer was to bring his lips swiftly to mine, kissing the worries out of my body, regardless of the gagging sounds from James and Carlos.

"Promise." Kendall whispered upon my lips with sincerity after the kiss.

"Okay. We going in?" I asked him as he leaned back away from me.

"Yup, come on." Kendall beckoned all of us, walking into Griffin's office.

Unfortunately, Snake was already inside.

"So what's this special urgent meeting about?" Griffin asked as soon as we had all filed in, standing all in a line next to each other. Carlos, James, Logan, me, Kendall, Kelly and Gustavo all stood next to each other in front of Griffin's desk.

"We just wanted to show you the new reality TV show that's going to be a big hit." James said grinning.

"You're gonna love it." Carlos enthused.

"I know we do." Logan agreed.

"Kendall, would you do the honours?" James asked, pointing to Kendall. He nodded, opening the laptop to face Griffin and pushing the spacebar, a video began to play.

"The real Griffin." A voice over said dramatically. "The reality show starring super CEO Griffin, 24/7."

"A reality show, about me?" Griffin asked.

"Starting now." Kendall chimed, pointing to the laptop he was holding with one hand.

I nearly burst out laughing from the footage that was being played out, numerous embarrassing scenarios played out on the screen which was aching to watch at times. Parts where Griffin was dossing around, joking about firing his workers and then actually firing them, working out, getting his 'stuffed beavers' to fight each other, playing with a toy car, jumping up and down on his expensive leather couches, asking his 'stuffed beavers' if he could join their pack, kissing a big picture of himself, holding a bow and arrow and pointing it at an employee who had an apple on his head, making wind, singing to Big Time Rush, saying 'I love you, mommy' in his sleep at his desk, putting on some dead fake animal on his head and claiming alpha between his 'stuffed beavers,' doing karate moves as he came out of his steam room with a towel around his waist... until his towel fell down.

"That's my butt!"

Oh, god!

Talk about freaking scarred for life!

"This show is really good." Snake told Griffin.

"Quiet!" Griffin ordered which cause Snake to jump away from his desk.

"So, still think reality shows aren't an invasion of privacy?" Kendall asked, raising his eyebrow at Griffin in a challenging way.

"Well, it doesn't matter because that will never air on TV." Griffin reasoned, mostly to assure himself.

"Oh, we know." Gustavo said. "But with one push of that button..."

"This video goes out on the internet for the world to see." Kelly joined in with a victory smirk.

"But, we'll erase it if you erase my butt, forget about the reality show and let us just focus on our music." Kendall began to reason with Griffin.

"Okay, fine!" Griffin blustered out within seconds of hearing Kendall's terms. "No reality show." Instantly, Carlos, Logan and James began to celebrate, whooping and fist bumping eagerly.

"What? What about me?" Snake asked, clearly insulted to what was going on.

"You, you're fired." Griffin waved it aside with his hand like it was nothing.

The celebrations continued all the way home and when we got into the apartment. Carlos and James instantly ran to the couch to play video games. Logan rolled his eyes and walked after them while Kendall grinned at me, pulling me closer to him by the waist.

"So, that is another thing we've conquered together." Kendall mused, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I wouldn't use conquer, succeed, but not conquer."

"Whatever you want to call it."

"I would love to stay with you guys for the night, but I'm missing some key information."

"I knew you'd say that, just come back, whatever time, I don't mind, the bed will be waiting and so will I."

"I know." I assured Kendall, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek before bidding a quick goodbye to the guys.

As I hopped down the hallway anticipation and anxiety set in to what Camille had to tell me. I could not remember a single thing that she had told me, I try to think back to yesterday and it was like it had never happened, just a fuzzy mess in the back of my mind.

The elevator wait didn't really help. The metallic box seemed to take forever to go up those extra three floors, the sound of my tapping my nails against the metal rail bounced around the small moving box.

Jesus, who knew elevators were so fucking slow!

I was getting to the point of desperate pacing the tiny area like I was a psychopath until finally, the doors slid open.

I wasted no time hurrying into the elongated hallway in front of me, sparring glances at the few doors on the wall until I came to Camille's.

"Kendall told me you'd be stopping by." I smiled as Camille opened the door, an expecting look on her face. "Come on in, my parents are downtown for the night." I did as I was told, stepping into the familiar outlay of Camille's apartment that she shared with her parents. I silently followed her to her room, bursting to know what I had forgotten.

"Camille, I lost my memory of yesterday." I told her as we both jumped on her bed.

"I know, I know. Kendall and Logan told me everything- well, Kendall was telling me while you were out and Logan was looking at you. Kendall was in hysterics. He also said that he thought you had been off with him the whole day."

"I don't feel off with him." And then it clicked. "What did you tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously told me something about Kendall. What was it?"

"Echo, I don't know what you're talking about, we spent the whole night watching movies."

"Did we, really?"

"Yeah, you idiot! And-"

"And what?"

"God, you _really_ want to know what went on yesterday."

"Well, when a day and a half has been wiped from your mind and you feel like you're missing something important, yeah, you kinda get paranoid."

"Well, I did tell you that because I'm in the school's planning committee, we are having a dance in a week and then the week after we're having prom."

"Wait, why are we having a dance and then a prom all in the space of a month?"

"Because this month is really important..."

"How?"

"Uh... it's the first month of school..?"

"So the dance and the prom are all in one month, wait, won't that mean that the prom is on the last day of this month?"

"Shi- yeah, yeah it does."

"Then why was I worried?"

"Because... Kendall hasn't asked you to the dances yet."

"Oh, that's it, really? I swear I'm turning prissier by the second."

"You're acting pretty prissy right now."

"Shit."

"Look, Echo. Take my advice, every single second you spend with Kendall, treasure it... you never know when a relationship will come crashing down."

"Why would our relationship come crashing down- hey! Are you calling us dysfunctional?"

"Echo, you and Kendall are the biggest dysfunctional couple I've met, but you're also the most hilarious and sweet couple."

"Then why are you telling me to savour time with him?"

"Because, you don't know what you have until it's gone, trust me, I've been there and I know I'll be there again."

"You mean you and Logan?"

"Yeah... let's go with that. Echo, just take my advice, kay?"

"...O-kay... sure?"

"Well, it's late. I bet, Kendall's waiting for you, let's get you on your way." I was slight aghast and confused as Camille abruptly ended out conversation as a flurry of hands pushed me towards her apartment door and down the hallway, into the elevator.

Bewildered, I pressed '2' on the keypad of the elevator as Camille sported a huge grin and waved at me, telling me she would see me at school tomorrow as the doors closed I found myself asking what the hell just went on?

That bitch has finally lost it...

I continued to mull over what she told me as I made my way back to 2J.

Why the hell would she tell me to savour every moment?

Is it because she and Logan are over now and she doesn't want that to happen to me and Kendall?

Well, it makes sense.

But why doesn't it feel right?

My mind was a nest of questions and conspiracy theories until I absentmindedly walked into the apartment, barely registering that it was pitch black outside and the apartment seemed abandoned.

"About time you're back." Kendall's sleepy voice filtered into my brain and the chaos inside my head was instantly vanished and I forgot all about the mental conflict I had been going through.

"Miss me?" I joked, finally returning to my normal self as I studied what was going on around me. Kendall was stretched out under his covers that hung low on his hips, revealing his glorious bare body until the covers restricted my view. He was rubbing his eyes, acting as if he had been asleep though his eyes were wide and he didn't look sleepy at all.

He hadn't been to sleep.

"Well I didn't have a certain tight, bare ass in my bed with me."

"Such a gentleman." I said sarcastically. Pulling one of Kendall's spare baggy tee's out of his draws as I stripped out of my clothes, rolling me eyes as Kendall smirked and raised his eyebrow when my silky underwear were exposed to his eye, though when I gave him a pointed his look he made no effort to hide his staring, the distain was clear on his face when I covered up both the bra and the panties with one fluid movement of pulling the loose t-shirt over my head.

As I looked up at him again, there was a want evident in his eyes mixed in with sheer lust and passion.

Savour every moment, eh?

Kendall noticed the drastic change in my body language as I stalked towards the room. He leaned up against the headboard and grinned charmingly as his eyes travelled up my body and I reached the foot of his bed.

"Kendall..." I purred, seductively climbing onto the bed and slowly making my way up to him. His eyes were dark as they stared straight into my eyes.

As I straggled the area where the covers me his skin I praised myself at the slight hiss Kendall let out and the firmness I was on.

Well, someone's a little worked up.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We've got school tomorrow." I scoffed at what Kendall said, running my hands up his arms to clasp lightly onto his shoulders as I leaned in to whisper to him, my lips often brushing against his ear.

"Don't be such a killjoy, besides; I know you're dying for a good shag." Kendall's groan said it all.

"Let's get down to business then, shall we?" As Kendall spoke lowly, his hands flew to my hips and I found that his baggy t-shirt vanished from my body and from my sight, his hands then roughly held my hips as he pulled me towards him, his lips crushing mine instantly.

My hands knotted into Kendall's hair as sparks flew and light up the room. With one movement of his lips against mine my body re-awoke, my heart began to pump louder in my ears and adrenaline began to pollute my awaiting body.

A nip, followed by a giggle, a grind followed by a groan. For every movement Kendall met my lips and my hips. Every lick and every curl registered in my brain and the slowly rising pleasurable pressure in my gut as my hips nudged over the covers in a minute, repetitive movement told me even though it had been mere days that Kendall and I last had sex, it felt far too long.

Probably the memory loss.

Kendall's lips began to travel to my neck when my breath ran out, leaving raw love marks that I would worry about tomorrow, all I could focus on was the sound of my breathing and Kendall.

The way he expertly knew everything that would make my body tick, just a little something that would make me cry out, moan and make the experience worthwhile.

When Kendall reached the deep blue silky bra his kiss didn't stop. Instead, the kisses lavished my cleavage and over the thin, delicate material.

"Mmm." I hummed out as his lips wrapped around the covered erect bud. My hands were still wrapped in his hair, scratching my nails over his head and pulling on his hair when I started to get vocal. One of his hands came up to cup the other covered breast, squeezing and stroking the material simultaneously.

Though as Kendall continued to stimulate my body through the fabric, I began to get frustrated. The friction between my hips and the covers wasn't enough as my never endings were set alight, a dull, strong force rippled through my body all sending to the same, slick, throbbing area.

My channel wanted Kendall and Kendall only, though he was too caught up in his little foreplay to notice how I was literally tearing my lip apart with my teeth from his teasings. Hastily, my hands freed themselves from Kendall's hair and wound around my back, snapping the annoying barrier away from my body letting me freely toss the unwanted object away.

"You're always in such a hurry." Kendall mused to himself, grinning up at me mischievously.

"I want you." I told him, looking at him straight in the eyes. Something in my eyes must have set him off as before I knew it I was on my back, under the covers with Kendall kneeling over me.

"All of me?" Kendall challenged a glint in his eye as he got rid of my dampened panties.

"Yes." I said instantly, desperate for my need to be fulfilled by Kendall.

I let out a sound of surprise when Kendall entered me. I didn't even know he was naked to begin with.

He knew this was going to happen.

The furious speed at which Kendall drilled me was ever so familiar and filled my body with pleasure. My pussy was already clenching as Kendall filled me fully over and over again. My moans were filling up the room as Kendall pinched my nipple to the point of pain and his other hand quickly rubbing my mound of nerves which had my body eagerly sprinting up to a forceful, quick orgasm.

"Oh, God!" I chanted to Kendall over and over again. The room was humid and sweat started to decorate both of our skin as my body shuddered and my moans became erratic, the dual simulation being too much for me

"Kendall." I shouted, coming quicker than both of us had expected, my walls clenching powerfully which took Kendall off guard, pulling him down into an orgasm with me.

"Echo." Our breaths were the only sound as Kendall pulled out of me and wrapped his arm around me, sloppy kisses decorating my bare shoulder.

"You finally got your answer off, Camille?" Kendall asked me as I snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes as his chin rested on my head.

"I think so."

"Why not a yes?"

"Because she kept telling me, pleading me to savour every moment with you, weird right?"

"...Yeah, weird."

"I mean, it's like she's trying to tell me that something bad is just gonna happen, she was just acting really weird."

"...Mmm..."

What was up with Kendall?

* * *

><p><strong>As I said guys, sorry but I'm really struggling to continue to write this story, it's feeling a little bit tedious, I love writing the story but I think maybe it's time to end it?<strong>

**Review your thoughts**


	34. Freaking Hormones

_Thanks to:_

_**BigTimeFan50  
>WantToBeSomebody<br>**__**WonderlandGirl1457  
><strong>__**DanielleBurkex3  
>dddd<br>update  
>yea<br>ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood  
>omg<br>EvilMonkeyBabyD  
>Carla<br>KendallFTW  
>animeninja13<br>AkiraTheDarkHuntress  
>Saphire-Flyer<br>GreyLionDiva  
>jesss<br>cheyloveskendallnecho  
>TheClaire24<br>lunalovegoodluvr  
>Anon T<br>Anonymous Reviewer  
>TheCooliest<br>whatIfeel  
>BadLuckGrl13<br>KendallSchmidtMegaFan – **__Maybe that was my plan all along ;)  
><em>_**AnonymousKendallLover  
>sienna<br>FantasyFairy1994  
>dirtbracer<br>dsfgh  
>SexyKendall2011<br>O . o-just me-o . O**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, get ready for a massive Author's Note.<strong>

**First things first. I honestly didn't think so many of you liked this story as much as you do. It had actually made me take a step back to see what I've written for this story.**

**So, I know this story is getting long... but it's going to get a whole lot longer.**

**A few of you think that I should end the story, but, I was looking over FanFiction and someone had a story at 400,000 words. I was like... damn!**

**And then, someone sent me a private message explaining to me in detail at how I may be getting a low amount of reviews because it's the holiday, and people generally like to go on holiday.**

**So, I'm sorry for being an ignorant idiot!**

**And I've decided I'm gonna continue the story, definitely. **

**So, when I finish this story, I am going to do another story.**

**And, I've been asked to do another Big Time Rush, James OC fic.**

**And I've came up with a story line.**

**I'm thinking maybe: Faith Phoenix. Just an average girl with a big dream to sing. Yet, when the opportunity finally arises, she didn't expect she'd be auditioning for Gustavo Rocque as a guy...**

**What you think? And I think when I write it I'll let the readers decide the OC pairing : ) **

**And, just to spice this story up a little, I thought I'd add just a little something in this chapter, round the end ; D**

* * *

><p><em>My hearts a stereo,<br>It beats for you so listen close,  
>Hear my thoughts in every note,<br>Oh oh,  
>Make me your radio,<br>Turn me up when you feel low,  
>This melody was meant for you,<br>So sing-a-long to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh<br>Gym Class Heroes – Stereo Hearts (Feat. Adam Levine (Vocals of Maroon 5))_

* * *

><p>The painful early morning was followed by a painful day at school. It had decided to rain, depressing everyone. Sports was cancelled, instead, Geography filled its spot... the joy. And when combined with James talking to himself in a mirror and Carlos chewing on a pencil I was beyond desperate to just skip today.<p>

Why couldn't my memory be wiped of today?

With Miss. Minnesota's dragging voice and an empty chair to where Asha should be everything seemed to be getting worse by the second.

"...And to finish up, class, in a week we are having our annual dance. The dance committee has managed to convince Gustavo to let us rent out his studio for the night for free. I'll tell you more next week. Now, on Monday you'll be having a double lesson of Sports because you missed today's lesson, turn up in something exercisable. Class dismissed." I registered the final part of Miss. Minnesota's ramble when she mentioned the school dance but nothing about the prom.

As people fled to the exit of the classroom James shook my shoulder vigorously.

"Hey, Echo. You still in there?" He joked as Carlos and the rest of the guys stood up.

"Huh-yeah." I looked up to the guys as I stood up. "Please tell me we are not going to the studio today."

"We're not going to the studio." Carlos told me, a big smile on his face.

"You know we are." Logan said, chuckling at the unhappy look on my face as we made our way out of the classroom.

How much more does the day have to drag... and it's only fucking 10am!

"To the studio." I groaned rolling my eyes as Kendall wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

/

The ride to the studio was spent with me grumbling to Kendall about how bitchy Miss. Minnesota is, James and Carlos seeing who can get the most waves from girls as the shouted shitty pick up lines to them from the limo window.

"I don't even know why she hates me." I muttered as the limo came to a halt.

"She doesn't hate you." Kendall assured me as Logan opened the limo door. "She just gives you a hard time because she knows you're smart."

"Smart my ass. We both know I'm an idiot."

"I wouldn't use the word idiot..."

"Stupid, dense, dull, dim, dopey, thick, unintelligent, brainless, dumb, imbe-"

"See, if you were an idiot you wouldn't know all of those words." Kendall murmured as Carlos and James jumped out of the car.

"Whatever you say..." I dismissed the subject easily.

"It's still raining." Kendall observed, poking his head outside slightly of the open limo door.

"Highlight of my day." I groaned as Kendall moved out of the car, pulling me out with him no matter how much I protested.

"Kendall, no! I don't like the rain!" I protested as I got pulled out of the car and rain drops began to pelt over my skin, cooling my skin and wetting it at the same time.

Kendall chuckled at how prissy I began to act, fiddling with my hair hazardously as the strands began to bind together and my make-up began to run away.

I looked up at Kendall as he continued to chuckle down at me. Out eyes connected and he grinned at me, our eyes stayed connected, staring into each other's souls as he brought up his rain decorated hand to wipe away the damp, sticky fringe out of my face as his hand trailed down my cheek, over my lips as he leaned down to me... closer and closer...

"Kendall! Echo! Get the hell inside! Griffin's got new song writers and he wants to see us!" Kendall and I jumped away from each other, our heads both snapping up to the noise of Logan's voice as reality hit me. I yelped again pathetically at how wet I now was, sprinting inside to shield away from the rain, Kendall following me.

"Ugh, thanks, Kendall. I'm soaked." I growled to him, wringing out my hair and clothes as Logan walked with us into the elevator, Kendall just shaking his head, water droplets spraying out like a shaggy dog.

"You're welcome. It happens daily."

"You really had to take that the wrong way didn't you."

"There's no wrong way in the bedroom."

"Guys! Logan is standing in the middle of you two and he doesn't want to hear what's going on between you two in or out of the bedroom." Logan referred to himself in a third person as Kendall and I began to give each other heated looks, despite out semi-argument.

"We're going to St. Mario's hospital!" As the elevator doors flew open and we walked out two guys were strapped to gurneys and headboards, scrapes and minor wounds decorating their bodies as two paramedics wheeled them down the hallway, in our direction.

"No, we're going to St. Luigi's!" The other guy screamed the two men pathetically slapping each other's hands as that was the only thing they could lift.

As the two of them made their way past us they ignored us, too wound up in each other to notice anyone else in the room.

At the other end of the hallway Kelly, Gustavo, James and Carlos stood, staring after the two men.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Kendall asked Kelly as we came to stand next to Carlos and James and Gustavo and Kelly moved to stand opposite us.

"Well..." She began. "Griffin is letting out a deluxe edition of your album and wants to write a new song for it so it can be released in a few months after your European-"

"Really, Griffin wants to release a new album?" "So what are those guys doing here?" "Does that mean we get more fans... preferably girls?" "I like corndogs!" I frowned at the guys as Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos all spoke at the same time, drowning out Kelly's voice as I stood in front of them.

Kelly's eyes went wide like she finally realised what she was saying, like she said something terribly wrong and cleared her throat.

"Those were the songwriters because Griffin wanted the song to sound fresh and exciting, now they're not our songwriters. Okay guys, so we know that fighting is _not _the way to write a song."

"Yes it is." Griffin suddenly appeared next to us, his hands clasped behind his back in a businesslike manner that Griffin used for practically every meeting of everyday. "Now go with them to check that they are okay. And by okay, I mean that they don't sue the company. Go!" Griffin told Kelly, who looked a little glum and upset as she sighed, turned around and walked down the hallway and around the corner, the clipping sound of her heels fading as she went. "And you." Griffin looked at Gustavo. "Need to find me new songwriters, ones that can write a hit and take a punch." I didn't fail to notice the sneaky, excited looks on the guy's faces as Griffin spoke to Gustavo about new songwriters.

Please, no...

As Griffin finished his sentence he walked past Gustavo, giving him a warning look as he went, walking coolly down the hallway, a presence of confidence and manner as he strode.

When Gustavo turned to look at us his face frowned instantly. Though it wasn't at me. Puzzled, I looked up to the guys to see what was going on and to my dismay, they were grinning like huge idiots, all looking hopefully at Gustavo, secretly begging to be granted the chance to write the new song.

"What are you idiots so happy about?"

I knew I was an idiot...

"Stop, it's creeping me out." Gustavo insisted staring evilly at the guys with cold eyes behind his yellow, bug-eye sunglasses.

"WE WANT TO WRITE A SONG!" The guys chorused together, pleading Gustavo.

"NOOOOOO!" Gustavo exclaimed, pushing past Logan and Carlos so he could walk back into the studio.

"Don't say no!" "Come on, Gustavo!" "Give us a chance!" "We can write!" The guys all called after Gustavo, turning around and following Gustavo into the studio, leaving me to trail behind, rolling my eyes and folding my arms, still trying to dry out from the splash of rain on me.

"Writing a song is the next step for us, as a band." Kendall said to Gustavo as he sat as his grand black piano stood, brushing the keys lightly, clearly trying to block out the guys' voices.

"Yeah, come on, Gustavo." Logan said.

"We're ready!" James insisted.

"...Yeah!" Carlos piped in. "What? You guys took all the good stuff to say!" Carlos shrugged as the guys rolled their eyes at him and I strolled over to stand next to Carlos as Gustavo slammed down the keys he had been stroking and whipped around on his chair to glare at the boys.

"Are you ready, to sit in complete silence for hours? Waiting for the perfect lyric to arrive?" Gustavo asked rhetorically, Logan pulling out a notepad and a pen out of nowhere, beginning to jot what Gustavo was voicing down.

Geek.

"Or stare into the eyes of the sun to find that killer hook? Huh? ARE YA?" Gustavo began to vent out his emotions by standing and shouting at the teens, causing them to recoil away from Gustavo slightly.

"You could write the song with us?" James asked hesitantly.

"NOO!" Gustavo shouted once again shooting down the offer that James was giving Gustavo. "Cause you are the dogs and I, am the lone, song writing wolf. NOW GET OUT OF MY STUDIO!" Gustavo shouted at the guys, wolf noises sprouting out of his mouth causing the guys to jump out of shock and worry, scrambling to the door. "Echo, stay here." I didn't protest to Gustavo's command. I knew why he wanted me to stay with him.

It was nice to see how Kendall couldn't give a crap if Gustavo ripped me apart, as long as he was as far away from Gustavo as possible, everything was perfect.

"I need your... help." Gustavo managed to spit out, sitting back down on his piano stool to look up at me when the guys had finally disappeared from eye and earshot.

"With writing a song." I stated, knowing that was the answer already.

"Echo, like it or not, you have a talent, a unique talent. Not in singing, acting –which you should be at because you're a drama queen- or dancing, but in song writing."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You do that."

"So, what type of song are you looking to write?"

"Something like all the other songs I have written."

"Every song is unique and shouldn't be compared to another, besides; I thought Griffin wanted a new tune for this song."

"See." Gustavo pointed out. "Talent." He insisted. "Look, I don't know where I'm going to start. I have no muse in which I can write from and the dogs will be back in 10 minutes, I can sense it."

"Are your spidy-senses tingling or something?" I joked, a little smirk on my face that fell quickly when Gustavo glared at me.

So, Gustavo can't take a joke... ever.

"Look, I'm going to start going through methods. Name five random letters.

"Uhh, okay... Y S K B."

"Letters on a piano!" Gustavo exclaimed harshly, the stress already clearly getting to him as he turned on his chair.

"D C F# E B#." I said randomly, Gustavo played it back to me, humming and mulling over how to transfer it into a dynamic tone and add lyrics.

"It sounds good, but classical. I need upbeat pop songs that girls can sink their teeth into."

"So, me randomly naming letters on a piano is not going to cut it then. What other methods you got?"

"Talking to myself, shouting at Kelly, sitting alone in my mansion..."

"Ideal methods that are actually going to get us somewhere!" I told him, folding my arms and sighing.

"The dartboard method."

"The dartboard method?"

"Yes." Gustavo was out of his chair in an instant, disappearing out of the studio, only to return minutes later with a dartboard and sticky darts. He hung the board up on the wall and took measurable steps back.

The dartboard was sectioned into segments which were all colour-coded and named.

Hate – red

Girl – pink

Love – yellow

Forever – green

Baby – blue

Heartbreak – orange

Muskrat – brown

What the hell is a muskrat?

"So, I'll throw two darts and that will be the name of our song and you can take it from there." Gustavo said.

I guess that makes sense.

Before another word could be spoken between me and Gustavo the four reckless teens came rushing into the studio.

"Before any of you say anything you are _not _writing the song." Gustavo insisted, pointing to the guys. "Because the lone wolf... And Echo will have their-"he then turned and threw a dart at the board, "-...muskrat... love song by the end of the day." Gustavo said, unsure of what he was saying himself.

"I'm learning so many things about song writing." James said as Logan noted down what Gustavo had just done.

"Now, get out! Because, dogs stressing me out is not good for song writing." Gustavo told the guys.

"That's why you need to relax at the Palm Woods new spa." Carlos told him with a boyish grin.

Ooh, spa... that sounds nice. I could do with some relaxation time.

"Yeah, why would I wanna go to a spa?" Gustavo asked.

"Uhh, because Jay-Z wrote a whole album while getting a seaweed mango body scrub." Kendall said.

Seaweed mango body scrub... that sounds relaxing.

"Well, relaxing and clearing your mind is good for song writing." Gustavo thought about the possibility of going to a spa.

"Here's your hat." James and Carlos jumped up next to Gustavo, James pulling Gustavo's farmer cap over his head.

"And here's your complimentary coupon." Carlos thrust the coupon in Gustavo's hands and pushed him out of the studio doors.

"Have a great time." Kendall insisted as Gustavo walked bewilderedly away.

Yes! Time to get my spa on!

I smiled, walking over to the studio doors to follow Gustavo.

"You're not going anywhere." Logan said as Kendall closed the studio doors so I was trapped.

"We know you can write a song, Echo." James said in a deep tone.

"We want your help." Carlos said.

"First, we throw darts!" James exclaimed him and Carlos turning and blinding throwing a dart at the board.

"The hate... baby song." Logan said as the two darts landed in the corresponding area.

"Well, dartboard method isn't working. What else did Gustavo say about song writing?" Kendall asked, looking to Logan as he ran through his notes.

"Guys, Gustavo isn't very good with metho-"

"Shh, Echo. Logan's time to talk." James shushed me as Logan began to speak.

I thought they wanted my help?

"He said to stare into the eyes of the sun..." Logan said, speaking from his notes.

"Guys, he didn't mean-"

"Shh, Echo. You stay here." Carlos said as the guys pushed open the studio doors and ran down the hallway, leaving me in the studio, alone.

They're not actually going to-

My thought was cut when four pairs of high pitched screams clearly rang out through the building.

"My eyes!" "I'm blind!" "Fuck!" "Yellow. Is. Death!"

Yes, yes they are, Echo.

I rolled my eyes as the guys came running back into the studio, sometimes running into each other as they blinked at an attempt to relieve their vision.

"Let's try the silent method." Logan suggested. Leading the guys out into the hallway and onto the sofas. The guys were restless though, constantly moving... and 10 seconds hadn't even passed!

I rolled my eyes again and walked out to the hallway to talk to them.

"Look, you guys clearly don't know what you're doing. I'll go make you drinks to help your energy levels." I told them, attempting to avoid any minor brain damage today by walking down the hall and into the kitchenette.

Memories filed and flashed through my mind as I opened the door and stared at the very counter that started Kendall and me off.

As I made coffee for the guys my pathetic attempt at blocking out the visions of what had happened between Kendall and I failed miserably

_Our tongues battled harshly as Kendall noticed the change in me, dropping my arms, them going straight to his hair, burying them in there. We both groaned as Kendall used his now free hands to good use, hitching my thigh up on his hip which caused Kendall's hard cock to hit my covered pussy, which had started to throb uncontrollably. Kendall lifted me onto the counter blindly as our oxygen level ran low, my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist now, letting out low, clear moans as his lips dipped to my neck, rough kisses filling one of my five senses, causing the feeling to filter through, sending straight to my pussy-_

I was pulled out of my hot re-visit of Kendall and my fist encounter when loud crashes and ruckus could be heard from the studio.

Flustered as I was, I fanned myself slightly, shaking the dirty thoughts out of my head and sprinting to the chaos that I was mentally preparing for.

As I ran down the hallway the sound of drums, electric guitar, piano and bass screeched down my eardrums cruelly to the point that I was scrunching up my face at a pathetic attempt to block the noise out.

Are they fucking killing a wolf or something?

As I ran into the room that was emitting the painful sounds I saw Carlos beating down on drums, James hitting any random key on the piano, Logan randomly plucking strings on the bass and Kendall jumping on the ground speakers attempting to play a not-so-solo guitar solo.

"GUYS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at them, my eyes wide and my breath coming in slight pants. The guys seemed to snap out of whatever fantasy they were in and looked at each other, realizing what they were playing didn't sound too good. James stopped playing the piano, Carlos threw away his drum sticks behind him, Logan pulled the bass off of him and Kendall finally realized he wasn't a rock star and jumped off the ground speakers.

"We were jumping into the music…" Carlos attempted at explaining, the guys all turning sheepish smiles at me as they all untangled themselves from their instruments –physically and mentally.-

"Please, don't ever do that again." I pleaded, pointing to the area out in the hallway, showing the guys that they should walk out there and not attempt to make me deaf at a young age.

"We're sorry." Carlos murmured like a 5-year-old getting told off, his eyes locked with the ground as they vacated the space in the red carpeted hallway.

"Look, guys, the easiest way to make music and lyrics is to-"

"Gustavo also said that relaxing and clearing your head is good for songwriting." Logan interrupted me, the guys completely ignoring my existence as they formed their own little personal bubble.

Why am I here?

"And what's more relaxing then a friendly game of foosball?" Kendall asked, pointing to the corner of the hallway that was cut off from the rest by a decorative wall of glass separator. The guys all looked at each other simultaneously, the grins lighting up their faces and then they all suddenly bolted from the area they were standing to the foosball table around the corner that was inevitably waiting for them.

I groaned, muttering to myself as I followed them around the corner, walking at a brisk pace. I could hear them before I could see them. The sounds of them shouting at each other, cheering victoriously if there was a goal and the accusation of cheating when something didn't go their way.

As Kendall and Carlos stood at one side of the table, Carlos pulling violently on the metal poles, Logan and James stood on the other.

Kendall and Carlos made a formidable team, though. Kendall easily hitting the ball down to Carlos and Carlos hitting the spherical shape that represented the ball into James and Logan's net.

I just stood there and watched them; my arms folded wondering to myself what age they all truly were mentally.

"Ha ha! Owned!" Carlos cheered in victory. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh-oh!" He did a little dance with his song to make his victory with Kendall that little bit sweeter and that little bit bitterer for James and Logan who stared at them enviously to the fact that they had been beaten.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kendall put his hand of Carlos' shoulder to calm him down and I could almost see a hamster running around on a wheel inside his head, metaphorically of course… "That's not bad." Kendall told Carlos which caused Carlos to branch out into a gleam of a smile, taking a bow to rub it in Logan's and James' faces.

"You're kidding, right?" James asked, raising his eyebrow as if he couldn't believe what Kendall was saying.

"Well it needs more lyrics, but at least the 'O' song has a melody." Kendall told Logan and James.

"O is a letter, genius, not a song title."

"It's also an exclamation." I said, trying to cool the heightening atmosphere in the room that was causing the guys to act rash at each other, like they always do when they have a disagreement.

"Stay out of this, Echo!" I probably shouldn't be surprised at no matter how angry they are at each other they can always say things together in unison, whether it's singing or generally ganging up on me.

The guys all gave me pointed looks, not wanting a distraction from a 'very important' matter at hand.

"O and _you _can do better?" Carlos challenged James and Logan, getting the other three teens focused back to their argument as he made an 'O' shape with his right hand.

"_Yeah!_ Just give me a minute and it will come to me." James told Carlos, folding his arms and bringing up one hand to stroke his chin in thought.

"We don't have another minute!" Kendall told James exasperatedly. "We need to write this song before Gustavo gets back."

"Hey, guys-" I began, attempting to help them.

"Not now, Echo!" I was cut off once again, this time by just Kendall, telling me to basically shut the hell up.

"Well get us more minutes!" James exclaimed to Kendall, ignoring my outburst completely. Three pairs of eyes turned to Kendall expectedly. He sighed, pulling out his phone out of his denim pocket and calling Katie.

"Katie, have I ever told you how much I love you today?" Kendall asked in a sweet voice, buttering up Katie to help him. He then listened to her reply and then replied to her in a quick, panicked voice. "Another hour, we're onto something! Thanks, bye!" He told her, ending the call and stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

As the three other guys all cheered and whooped in the minor victory of the day I just stared at them hopelessly. Logan's notepad caught my eyes on the leather couch with the pen idly placed on it. It was like a light bulb flashed over my head as I sleuthed over to it, ripped a bunch of pages off an robbed Logan's pen, quickly writing down what was in my head then folding up the paper and slipping it into my back pocket and the pen next to the clutches of paper.

"We have an hour." James stated. Carlos groaned as the boys began to filter back into the music room, abandoning their 'friendly game' though Logan picked up his notepad and pulled a pen out of his back pocket as he followed the other three.

But I thought I just robbed Logan's pen?

My head hurts…

James sat on the piano stool. Logan sat on a drum. Carlos sat on the speakers while Kendall sat on the drum stool, picking up a guitar and pulling it over his shoulder as he did, plucking the pick out of the frets as he did.

"Look guys, we're running out of time. The 'O' song is cool so we're recording the 'O' song." Kendall told the gang, strumming on his guitar and singing out 'oh' though their little song was cut off by James slamming down minor keys on the piano causing Kendall and Carlos to shut up. I stood at the entrance to the room, leaning against the doorframe, hoping everything would turn out okay and I wouldn't end up with a minor concussion today.

"Not feeling the 'O' song." James said simply.

"Do you have a better idea?" Kendall challenged James.

"Yeah." James scoffed. "Yeah-yeah. Oo- yeah yeah!" He exclaimed to himself, twirling around on the piano stool. "Yeah-yeah, yeah-ye-ahh." He then turned around again while Logan noted things down. "That sounded good."

"Psh! Our song is way better!" Carlos said to James, himself and Kendall nodding in agreement.

"Of course you'd say that 'cause you, always side with Kendall!" James exclaimed, raising his voice a little, a frown on his face.

Well, this isn't going to turn out as well as I had hoped…

"No he doesn't!" Kendall protested, standing up from the drum stool.

"Yeah he does." Logan sniped back, agreeing with James.

"Okay, then _you _pick the song." Carlos pointed to Logan to emphasize his point. "Which one is better, Logan? The 'O' song or the 'Yeah' song?" Carlos asked Logan using a thumbs up when he spoke about his and Kendall's song and then a thumbs down when he spoke about James'.

"Umm, you guys, I would really rather not get into the middle of this so…" Logan stated, standing up only to be shot down by Carlos.

"Big surprise. Logan doesn't want to make a decision." Carlos said sarcastically.

"Guys, how about we calm down a little." I said, my voice being swallowed up by the squabbling guys.

"Hey!" James exclaimed, standing up too. "He makes decisions." He claimed, backing Logan.

"Then decide!" Kendall told Logan.

"Fine!" Logan gave in and threw his arms up in a mini diva fit. "The 'Yeah' song is a happy interjection which promotes positive feelings. Whereas 'O' connotes unpleasant surprises." Logan claimed, using his brain to confuse Carlos… and pretty much everyone in the room.

"Say it in words that we know!" Carlos said hurriedly, wanting to know the point of Logan's speech.

"The 'O' song is stupid."

"Guy's, Kelly said-"

"WHAT?" "YEAHHH!" Carlos and James suddenly cried out, Carlos coming to stand up and push James who pushed him back.

I ran forward, pushing Carlos and James away from each other.

"Everybody, calm down!" I shouted sighing in relief at the fact that the guys actually chilled out and the room was silent for a few seconds until I continued to talk. "Now, remember what Kelly said, that fighting doesn't solve anything. Now, I'm going to go downtown and get us all lunch. By the time I get back I don't want any fighting. And I want you to have a song together, join up the song or something. I'll be back in 15 minutes." I said to the guys, giving them all a stern eye as I turned around and walked out of the room and down the hallway, praying they actually listened to what I was saying.

/

The ride downtown was an uneventful yet peaceful one. In the back of the limo it seemed so much bigger with just me in it and I found myself beginning to enjoy the sounds of the rain pattering down on the windows and cascading down the car in a hydro display.

Even though I had no idea what the guys wanted for lunch I was hoping bagels would suffice. I just couldn't stand being in the studio with them, the heat of their arguments getting to me making me just want to join in the fight.

Ugh, hormones.

I rolled my eyes at the thought, pulling out the pieces of paper I had ripped off of Logan's notepad earlier and scrawling down things for the rest of the ride there and back.

By the time I reached Rocque Records once again I had filled up two sheets of paper. As the limo driver announced we were back I quickly folded up the sheets and put them back into my pocket, picking up the tray of drinks and bagels.

"Thanks." I yelled to the driver as I ran out into the rain, kicking the door closed behind me as I ran into Rocque Records, thankful that I didn't get that wet. I combed my hand through my hair as I strode to the elevators, buzzing for one to come which came down almost immediately. As I stepped inside, I hoped to myself that the guys actually listened to me for once and put their petty little squabbles behind them and actually focused on the task at hand but then again, when do the guys ever focus at the task at hand?

And that was something I was worried about.

They always found something to distract themselves so they can deny or delay the inevitable.

As the elevator doors pinged open I walked out, still combing my hair as I turned and walked down the hallway. When I was finally satisfied with my hair I looked up to where I was walking, upon that my walking grinded to a sudden halt in the middle of the narrow hallway.

Fuck…

The many pictures of artwork of the bands that Gustavo worked with were all over the floor or ripped debris of what seemed to be a fucking war as everywhere. My eyes went wide and I jogged to the main area of the hallway, my mouth nearly dropping to the floor.

Shit…

The whole place was a mess!

Things lay broken on the floor, parts of the wall were smashed in, the glass walls were broken, furniture was ripped and stacked up to block rooms of, guitars lay broke and snapped on the floor. The whole place looked like a shithole.

I continued to gawk at the area, unable to say or do anything but stare at my surroundings, counting all the broken objects and making a hasty estimate to how angry Gustavo will get when he sees this.

"Hell-oooo?" My head snapped up to the sound of Kendall as he opened a door which was half baracaded with two of Gustavo's pristine used to be white couches which had a random drum piece and a guitar on top of the couches which had the glass coffee table propped up on its side as well in front of it.

As Kendall and Carlos sneaked out of their room, Kendall caught my eye as I stood in the middle of the mess, still unable to say or do anything.

"Aha!" My head snapped to the other side of the room where most of the couches were stacked to James and Logan who had an array of drum sticks all lined up in front of them on the couches, both of them holding two each and pointing them to Kendall and Carlos as a threat. "Not so fast! You just stay right where you are in Loserville!" James told mainly Carlos and Kendall but he gave a pointed look to me as well.

"Yeah!" Logan agreed with James, pointing to their room behind him. "And we're just going to record our song in Camp Awesome!" He exclaimed hitting the side of the couch in a little melody with his drum sticks, teasing and riling up both Kendall and Carlos.

"I told you we should have picked Camp Awesome!" Carlos hit Kendall lightly on his shoulder, pointing over to Logan and James with clear envy.

"Well, if you guys get studio A then we get studio B." Kendall used his logic pointing to studio B which was actually round the corner.

"Well good luck getting through our hallway." If Kendall and Carlos wanted to get to studio B they would have to run directly passed James and Logan and down the narrow hallway to where I had come from but around the opposite corner.

"Your hallway?" Carlos asked.

"Hey! This is no man's land!" Kendall protested pointing to the area of which I was standing in. "There are no rules in no man's land!"

"Yeah, then go ahead." James said with a cheery voice, and then his face dropped and took a serious edge. "If you dare." He challenged Kendall. Logan and James joining in a fake laugh and them twirling the drumsticks around their fingers in a direct threat that I didn't want to be a part of yet I was still froze to the spot.

Kendall and Carlos looked taken aback.

What the- How the-?

"We need a studio to record the 'O' song." He told Carlos with urgency in his voice like their lives and humanity depended on it and to be honest, if Gustavo saw his hallways wrecked like this the guys lives really did depend on this.

Carlos nodded to Kendall, crouching down on the ground and jumping back up with two large drum symbols in each of his hands.

"Let's make a run for it." Carlos whispered to Kendall still keeping a steely eye on the other two males across the room.

"Yeah." Kendall agreed.

Wait…

"1…"

That would mean that they would have to run where I'm standing while drum sticks are being thrown at them…

"2…"

Which means I'm gonna get hurt!

"3!" Carlos shouted, pulling the symbol up to cover his face, Kendall following suit as they both ran out of their small barricade and ran towards me.

Drum sticks instantly began to get thrown around the room and I found myself dropping lunch on the floor out of fright and terror, finally finding my feet and voice, screaming and dodging desperately as drumsticks flew past me, nearly hitting me.

As Carlos ran past me I screamed because Kendall was not far behind him and scooped me up as I turned to face him, my ass being bent over his shoulder as he continued to run away, thankfully none of the wooden sticks hit me, most of them hitting Kendall's head which was amusing to watch nonetheless.

Carlos pushed the studio door open and threw the symbol down, grinning and dancing in victory at how he had survived the attack of drumsticks.

Kendall threw his symbol down too chuckling at Carlos' display.

"KENDALL, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I shouted at him, finally gathering bearings over his shoulder, forced to stare at his ass –not that I was complaining about _that_-

Kendall just chuckled once more, putting me down on the ground so I wasn't hunched over him. I immediately crossed my arms and frowned at him clearly showing him I wasn't pleased.

"Well, things got a little… physical when you left." He meekly explained shrugging as Carlos smiled at me sheepishly.

"I see that." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Well, we have our own space to write and record our song. Echo, we need your help."

"You always do, Kendall."

"Yeah, we need some lyrics."

"You want me to give you some lyrics for the 'O' song?"

"Yeah… I love you?" He tried to butter me up as Carlos sat down and stoked his chin in thought.

"And I think Katie is going to be finished with Gustavo soon so we need to hurry up."

"Okay, okay fine. Well it would help if you guys actually listened to me instead of blanking me."

"Yeah, well we were under pressure and we're sorry, _Kendall _will _'make it up to you tonight.'"_

"Carlos, are you trying to say I'm going to have sex with her."

"You do like every single night." Carlos said.

"True." Kendall agreed.

"Okay, can we not talk about Kendall and my sex life and get to actually writing this song?" I asked the guys, trying to avoid the toping of Kendall and me in such an awkward situation.

Kendall and Carlos nodded, their minds returning to what we were actually supposed to be doing. Kendall picked up a guitar and sat down on the drum stool and pulled a mic stand with a mic in front of him as I sat down next to Carlos.

"Gustavo says silence also inspires song writing."

"Kendall, I am here for a reason." I told him, folding my arms.

"Well what do you have then?" Carlos asked.

"This." I told him, pulling out the sheets of papers from my back pocket. As I looked at the sheets I realized there was only one which had one line on lyric on it.

Wait, I wrote like three pages!

I tapped my back pocket to find nothing else in there.

Oh shit! I must've dropped my paper on the floor or in a puddle when I was in such a hurry to get inside, just great.

"Well I had written loads but the only thing I have on this paper is 'say anything you want, I turn the music up-"

"_Cause baby we keep going oh oh oh-oh." _Carlos finished for me, his eyes wide, his outburst finally registering with him. A wide smile spread thickly onto his face when he realized he just helped himself and Kendall in writing a song.

"Echo you're a fucking goddess!" Kendall cheered a grin of both of the guy's faces.

"The 'O' song is gonna be so much better than the 'Yeah' song!" Carlos stated happily, jumping up to stand next to Kendall.

"Sing it all." Kendall told Carlos, strumming his guitar to fit in with the lyrics.

"_Say anything you want." _Kendall joined in. "_I turn the music up." _Carlos took over again. _"Cause baby we keep going oh oh oh-oh." _

"Hey, Echo. My voice is quite dry, could you get me a drink." Carlos asked me sweetly, clearing his throat multiple times once they finished their little sing along.

"Sure." I nodded. "Be back in a second." I told them, turning to the door and opening it. I nearly screamed in surprise for as soon as the door clicked shut behind me pampered hands stuck duct tape over my mouth and hurled me over their shoulder; I bounced on their shoulder as they ran around the corner and into studio A.

What the hell?

As I was placed on the piano stool I tried to shout at my kidnapper but the masking tape pretty much prevented that easily.

"OW!" I screamed when the same pampered hand reached out and ripped the tape away from my mouth in a foul swoop. "JAMES, LOGAN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted at them, wondering why they went to such drastic measures of kidnapping me.

"You were making Kendall and Carlos' song sound good." James said simply.

"We need your help." Logan said.

"So you stuck duct tape over my mouth and kidnapped me?"

"Okay, so it wasn't my best idea."

"James, when do you ever have a good idea?" I asked him, my blood boiling. "I would've helped you if you'd just asked!"

"Oh." They both said at the same time.

"Well, James can only say stuff that is good enough to put in a song when he's talking to girls and because James finds you attractive, here you are."

WHAT?

"Wait, James, you find me attractive? All you do is bully me! And I'm with Kendall, one of your best friends!" I protested, the idea that James liked me was mind boggling. I always thought James was the player, who went for the blonde bimbos and that couldn't have any intellect to have any real relationship.

Oh God, this is awkward.

If Kendall ever found out…

"I know, I know!" James gave a look to Logan which said 'thanks a lot, bastard' "Don't tell, Kendall, besides, we're just friends, I get that."

"Why the hell do you find me attractive?" I asked exasperated.

"Look, we can get into this later." Logan reasoned with me. "Right now, just sit there and James' head will do all the work… I'd never thought I'd actually say that…" Logan trailed off, pulling out his notepad and a pen, ready to write down whatever James was going to say.

I still couldn't get my head around the concept that James could feel!

Feel for me!

Out of all the girls in Palm Woods, in America, in the goddamn world…

Why is everything so complicated?

James nodded to what Logan said, taking a few steps back and taking in a deep breath. In this small amount of time I had managed to clear my head, barely.

And then James looked into my eyes and I froze. I had never _ever _seen James look at anybody like this. His eyes were deep and they stared straight into my soul.

He looked so vulnerable, yet so strong.

And James was actually a good looking guy, just because he has girl hair doesn't mean he doesn't take care of himself. He's also tanned and those muscles-

WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

I'm with Kendall!

Bushy eyebrow-d, big green eyes, Kendall.

Kendall!

KENDALL!

"_So tell me who am I supposed to be? What I got to do to get you close to me? If I run away tonight will you follow me? Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah-yeahh_." I really hope James didn't mean to directly link those lyrics with me and him.

"That was catchy." Logan praised.

"The 'Yeah' song is totally going to be the bonus track and Gustavo is going to love it and us!" James grinned.

He does have a nice smile…

OH MY GOD! KENDALL!

KENDALL!

What the hell is going on with me?

You've always thought James was a biological female, how can you think like this?

Freaking hormones!


	35. I'm Guarded For A Reason

_Thanks to:_

_**BigTimeFan50- **__I'm glad this story had made such an impact! : )  
><em>_**WantToBeSomebody- **__You have no idea! : )  
><em>_**big . time . rushette- **__Thank you! I'm happy you like my OC  
><em>_**Deedee- **__Possibly! Thanks for the review!  
><em>_**EvilMonkeyBabyD – **__Thanks! I hope you mean different in a good way! She's not with James, she's with Kendall still… ; )  
><em>_**TheClaire24- **__Thank you! Maybe she will go, maybe she won't! ; )  
><em>_**Carla- **__Thank you! Aha, maybe she is! ; )  
><em>_**uh yeah okay- **__I see where you come from, I add the episodes because people request them and every episode adds to the big plot line upon which will be reviewed in a few chapters. And I know Echo is kinda bipolar, there's a reason for it, I want her to look bad to readers sometimes, I can't really say why because it would ruin where I'm taking this story. And I'm not doing that anymore, I feel like a total bitch for asking so many. And no, don't worry about destroying the hype, I needed this! And, I have a feeling you're not going to be too happy with me, cause Big Time Mansion is in the episode, sorry! Thank you for the constructive criticism, I hope you continue to read the story to see where I'm taking it : )  
><em>_**whatIfeel- **__Thank you for the review!  
><em>_**TheCooliest- **__Thanks! You'll find out! : )  
><em>_**SexyKendall2011- **__I can safely tell you, she's not pregnant! : )  
><em>_**Kendall S is my spiderman- **__You can't deny that he's attractive ; ) things are definitively going to heat up, but for the better?  
><em>_**xKiki . Bonn**__** – **__Aha, sorry I left you hanging! I'm still pondering between which of the other three guys to do but I think James will be the most original. I'm glad you're thirsty for more and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!  
><em>_**Hansrach- **__Aha, I'm happy too! Thanks for the review!  
><em>_**StuckAt9.99- **__Thank you so much for the review!  
><em>_**socoolio- **__I'm flattered you think so much of the story, You'll see soon, don't worry! : )_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here we are again for a DAMN LONG CHAPTER RIGHT HERE!<strong>

**Well, with the whole James/Echo thing coming into play, some people are liking it while others aren't.**

**This chapter wa originally just a filler with one of the episodes but its turned out to be quite important.**

* * *

><p><em>I got a lot to say to you<br>Yeah, I got a lot to say  
>I noticed your eyes are always glued to me<br>Keeping them here  
>And it makes no sense at all<br>Paramore- Crushcrushcrush_

* * *

><p>"So all we need to do now is call in a band and start producing!" Logan exclaimed, already digging into his jeans to find his mobile, excusing himself by walking outside of the studio to talk to whoever.<p>

No, Logan! Don't leave us alone!

As the door closed shut I was on the verge of a mental breakdown in my head.

What do I do?

What do I say?

"Uhh… Look, James-"I began, turning to look at him, trying to make this situation not so painfully awkward for the both of us right now.

"Echo, save it, I know you're with Kendall and I know you're happy together." James told me, a little genuine smile on his face like he understood the situation. "I just want you to know that, all those times I bullied you, it was because I care for you. I look out for you, Echo, you just don't realize. I have no intention of breaking you and Kendall up because, I know you're happy with him and as cheesy as it sounds that makes me happy, seeing you happy."

"James, honestly, deep down you're a sweet guy, but I just don't understand out of all the girls that constantly fawn over you… why me?"

"Because you don't fawn over me. You're witty and you're you. Kendall doesn't know how goddamn lucky he really is."

"James, I'm touched that you like me, I really am… I just…"

"You're in love with Kendall, I know. Echo, I've wanted to tell you this, but, at the end of the month-"

"Hey, so the band is just down the hallway and are waiting for us, come on." Logan suddenly came striding in, talking in a loud voice like he was purposely cutting off whatever James was about to say.

Too late, Logan, James and I already talked about him and me, sorry.

Logan gave James a pointed look and James' mouth snapped shut and he clenched his jaw, I sat there, dumfounded at the silent exchange which was going on between the two.

"I'll come willingly; you don't have to tie me up or anything." I warned the duo, standing up and walking over to the doors, following Logan as he finally snapped back to what was going on and opened the door, James and I following him down the hallway.

We walked down the hallway, I stood close to Logan who stood in between James and me, not to disregard James at all but I just had to get used to the fact that he liked me and that my hormones were messing up as freaking usual.

The studio B door was closed so whatever was going on behind it, we wouldn't be able to know about… well, unless we had x-ray vision or something.

There was a small group of musicians standing at the elevators, talking animatedly to each other and when their eyes caught ours smiles light up their faces and they seemed determined to work.

"Hey, guys, just walk down to studio A." Logan told them, pointing into the general direction and letting them walk in front of us as we strolled behind them, following the group round the corner back past studio B. The door was closed again but this time, Kendall and Carlos were standing in front of it, fit bumping and smiling at something they did right though when they heard the band talking and walking past they grew weary, their eyes travelling to us.

Logan and James twinkled their fingers, giving the guys a teasing jazz hand wave as they walked past while I just rolled my eyes at them, following behind them as we followed the small group into the studio.

"So, where's Gustavo?" The only female of the group of musicians asked, looking around the studio as if he was going to pop up out of nowhere.

"Umm, he said he couldn't make it." Logan explained, trying to come up with a valid idea that wouldn't look too suspicious.

Because the wreck outside doesn't look weird…

"But, he wants this song finished before he gets back." James said next to Logan.

"And before he left I think his words were… fat bonus." Logan said to them, raising his eyebrow like he was enticing them to give in to temptation.

"Let's do it." They fell for it easily, them all going over to whatever instrument they played.

Logan and James grinned at each other, fist bumping as they went over and briefed the musicians to what octave they should be playing at and what the song's rhythm was like.

"Got it." They replied to the guys causing Logan and James to nod, both of them grabbing a mic stand with a mic in it while Logan jogged over to the electric supply and turned everything on, pointing for me to go and stand near the musicians, facing the guys yet having a decent view to what was going on at the same time.

"_So tell me who am I supposed to be, what I got to do to get you close to me, if I run away tonight will you follow me? Yeah-yeah, yeah yeah, yeah-yeahh." _James had a beautiful voice, but then again so did everyone in Big Time Rush.

I knew I didn't feel for James like I felt for Kendall.

But, I could see why girls fawned over him.

Yes, he was sexy.

Yes, he was sweet.

Yes, he was perfect.

And yes, he's made everything a hell of a lot more complicated.

The way he would continue to glance at me, even though it was only briefly made my mind haze over and leave me dumbfounded for a few moments, staring at his muscles and his smile before reality came kicking in and my heart told me the answer I knew already.

I loved Kendall.

…I just like James…

Ugh, damn hormones!

"Alright! That sounds good guys." The guitarist praised the guys as they stopped singing. James just gave him a winning smile, smacking his hand and then fist bumping him, both of them with smirks on their faces. "One more time, one more time." The guitarist told everyone.

"Alright." James said nodding, clearing his throat as the drummer counted up to three as a signal to start playing.

"1, 2, 3-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" From my position of standing right in front of the glass doors I had a delayed reaction. Everyone's eyes in the room seemed to focus on me but I knew better. I whirled around to see Kendall and Carlos jumped over an upside down couch, with what seemed like a foil Viking hat on each of their heads, a drum stick and a symbol in each hand, war paint of both of their faces and… extensions?

…And, they were coming right for me…

"IT'S AN ATTACK!" The musicians moved away from their instruments to protect themselves and James grabbed my arm, pulling me behind him in a heroic fashion as the glass doors were pulled open.

Logan ran for Carlos, tackling him and tossing him over his shoulder like he weighed the same amount as a feather.

Carlos fell onto the floor and Logan smirked, then my eyes were forced to look at James and Kendall running towards each other, Kendall with his symbol and drumstick while James had the mic stand.

Really, Kendall and James had to fight each other?

Why couldn't Logan fight Kendall?

I grimaced as James and Kendall collided, the symbol that Kendall held in front of him prevented a mic stand to his gut which would have been pretty painful.

"Surrender Echo and the band!" Kendall screamed loudly

"Never!" Logan screamed back, hitting Carlos' symbol with his microphone as Carlos used his drum stick to hit the back of Logan's knee which had Logan on his back within seconds.

Logan then scrambled up while James and Kendall continued to block each other's hits and rugby tackled Carlos, dragging him down to the ground.

Jesus Christ!

"Guys, guys! Stop fighting!" I screamed at them, trying to get them to stop hurting each other.

They completely ignored me and continued to brawl with each other, shouting and screaming.

"STOP!" I shouted again, running in between James and Kendall, pushing them apart.

James was about to hit Kendall squarely in the chest with the mic stand though when I came to stand in between them he dropped the stand instantly. Kendall dropped his symbol and drumstick to as I held out my hand to either teen, pushing on their chests to prevent them from tearing each other apart.

Logan and Carlos on the other hand…

"Yeah is better!"

"O all the way!"

"Go stand in the electrical booth while I sort these two out." I told them, pointing to the booth in which Kelly, Gustavo and I would normally sit in while the guys sang.

As Kendall and James walked into the booth I turned to Logan and Carlos who were making their way to the booth too, just fighting as they did…. With no weapons, just their fists.

"NO! Carlos! Logan! Stop!" I screamed at them, running to Carlos and jumping on his back at an attempt to stop him fighting. As usual, it failed horribly. Carlos just brought me into the fight with him as he and Logan got into the booth their fight caused Kendall and James to resume their fight and it was like fucking Fight Club.

"CARLOS!" I shouted from his back, clinging onto his neck as he dodged Logan's punched by ducking which caused multiple punches to whiz past my face and nearly hit me.

They were all shouting at each other while I tried to resolve it and then suddenly, a high pitch wail filled my ears, screeching and banging my eardrums.

The guys must have heard it too as they stopped fighting, too involved in trying to shut out the noise to fight.

Carlos suddenly stood up straight and brought his hands up to his ears, as did all the guys.

I did it too and slid off Carlos and onto the floor with a thump, trying to block out the eerie noise.

The other four were not far behind, all falling down next to me in sync with each other, screaming for the sound to stop.

As the sound stopped I breathed a sigh of relief, the five of us scrambled to our feet as none other than Kelly walked into the room and she didn't look happy.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked us all as she strode in, folding her arms, demanding an explanation off all of us instantly.

"Me and Carlos wrote and amazing song that goes 'Oh oh oh.'" Kendall told Kelly.

"But _we _wrote a better song that goes 'Yeah yeah yeah.'" Logan said.

"I just feel used." I whispered, holding my hand to my head as a deep throbbing set in.

"And then they attacked us with foil helmets and hair extensions." James said, pointing to Kendall and then plucking an extension from Kendall brutally causing a high pitch wail to emit from Kendall's mouth.

"Hey, it's because our song, is way better!" Carlos shouted at James and Logan.

"Ours is better!"

"No ours is better!"

"HEY!" Kelly cut the guys, mid argument. "You wanna know the worst way to write a song? Fighting. Now, Echo, you've been with both of them right, so help me out here."

"In all honesty, I don't see why we can't just play nice and do like a duet with the four of you or something… hey, is it me or are there stars in the room?" I asked, the throbbing increasing as I felt myself swaying from side to side.

"NO!" Carlos interjected.

"Ours really is better!" Kendall told Kelly. "Oh!" Kendall and Carlos sang.

"Yeah-" Logan and James continued.

"Oh-"

"Yeah-"

"Oh-"

"Yeahh!"

"Hey! You guys, Echo's right! Instead of screaming Oh and Yeah at each other put Oh and Yeah together and have that as your song!" Kelly told them, smirking.

"It did sound pretty good…" Logan trailed off.

"But what if Gustavo doesn't like it?" Carlos asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelped, my vision coming back to me as Gustavo came through the booth door with cement pieces stood to him, soil and a patch of grass on his head and a fuming expression.

What the hell did Katie do?

"AHHH!" The guys started screaming like girls. Logan passed Kelly a drumstick while Kendall placed his foil hat on her head, pushing her in front of the guys while pulling me back to stand next to him.

"WAIT!" Kelly shouted, silencing Gustavo as he stood in front of her.

"Before you kill them and explain what happened to you, listen to your new song writers… with Echo's help."

"_Oh yeah, oh yeah oh yeah screaming oh yeah-yeahh." _They sang together in perfect harmony for Gustavo though his facial expression didn't improve whatsoever.

"IT'S. NOT. TERRIBLE!" Gustavo shouted, surprising everyone in the room beyond repair. "It just needs a little bit of help. Like a ranging, producing and more lyrics." He said, looking at me for the lyrics part. "Now get in the studio!" Gustavo pointed to the studio ordering the guys to get in.

"I thought you only write alone." James said to Gustavo.

"Let's just say, every now and then the lone wolf needs his pack… and Echo."

/

An hour later everything was perfect. The hallways were cleared and tidy again, Gustavo changed his clothes and Kendall and Carlos didn't look like half Vikings.

The guys all stood in the studio, all the mics aligned up to each other and them standing behind it and the band behind them. I sat in the recording booth with Kelly, Gustavo, Griffin and his minions, hoping that the lyrics that Gustavo, I and the guys came up with would sound alright.

_Oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
>Oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)<em>

_So tell me who I am I supposed to be?_  
><em>What I gotta do to get you close to me?<em>  
><em>If I run away tonight will you follow me?<em>  
><em>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon (oh yeah)<em>

_I see you standing there all alone (all alone)_  
><em>Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello<em>  
><em>Cause when the lights go flashing everybody knows<em>  
><em>It's on it's on it's on<em>

_(Hey) Say anything you want_  
><em>I turn the music up<em>  
><em>'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where<em>  
><em>I'll leave it all behind<em>  
><em>To be with you tonight<em>  
><em>And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Is screaming oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Is screaming oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Is screaming oh yeah yeah<em>

_And now it's time I gotta make a move_  
><em>We could be together if you only knew (only knew)<em>  
><em>Cause life's too short, and we got nothing to lose<em>  
><em>C'mon c'mon c'monn (Oh yeah)<em>  
><em>I can't seem to get you out of my mind (oh no)<em>  
><em>And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine (make you mine)<em>  
><em>I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah<em>

_Ohhhh_

_Say anything you want_  
><em>I turn the music up<em>  
><em>'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where<em>  
><em>I'll leave it all behind<em>  
><em>To be with you tonight<em>  
><em>And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Is screaming oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Is screaming oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Is screaming oh yeah yeah<em>

_I know the night is ending_  
><em>And time just keeps on running out<em>  
><em>I gotta find my way to you<em>  
><em>Oh yeahhhhhhhh<em>

_Say anything you want (say anything)_  
><em>I turn the music up<em>  
><em>'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where (we ain't going nowhere)<em>  
><em>I'll leave it all behind<em>  
><em>To be with you tonight (come on)<em>  
><em>And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Is screaming oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Is screaming oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Is screaming oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>

_Oh yeah_  
><em>oh yeah, oh yeah<em>  
><em>come on<em>  
><em>oh yeah, oh yeah<em>  
><em>I wanna hear u say<em>  
><em>oh yeah, oh yeah<em>

Everyone in the room looked to Griffin with bated breath, hoping that the song was good enough. Griffin stepped forward and pressed the button on the controls so he could talk to the guys in the studio.

"Well, it looks like we have a new track for our deluxe album!" Griffin grinned at the guys. The four singers immediately cheered and congratulated each other as Griffin released the button and turned back to Gustavo.

"How did you write the song so fast?" Griffin asked.

"I had some help." Gustavo vaguely explained.

"Well then, make sure you keep getting that help. Griffin out." Griffin announced his departure, walking out of the studio and down the hallway back to one of his many houses.

As Gustavo and Kelly walked out into the hallway the guys walked out too, meeting up with them in the grand area.

"Kelly and I are going to North Carolina tonight for two days." Gustavo said as I joined everyone in the hallway, Kendall pulling me close to him.

"Ooh! Can you bring us back something northern?" Carlos asked, his dimples showing proudly on his face.

"Ooh, I'm thinking of brining back a hot, new, northern band that I can replace you with." Gustavo told the guys angrily, walking into his office. Kelly rolled her eyes and followed.

"REPLACE US?" The guys shouted, stumbling after Gustavo and Kelly, Kendall pulling me along. Gustavo stopped midway to his office, turning around as James began to talk.

"You're not going to replace us. Not after you see my new headshots!" He announced, producing two A4 pieces of paper. "One hot young doctor and one hot greasy mechanic."

"Ooh, I'll put these with the others." Gustavo said, grabbing the sheets off of James and then throwing them up into the air, causing James to squeal and make a grab for the falling paper. "Kelly, who'd you get to house sit my mansion?" Gustavo asked, backing towards his office.

"Ooh! You said that you would take care of that." Kelly informed him, turning to Gustavo, producing her phone when Gustavo protested.

"There is no way I would-"

"Kelly, I'll find someone to house sit my mansion." Gustavo looked a little sheepish as a recording played his unmistakable, bitter voice.

"You can play your blame game later." Gustavo told Kelly. "Meanwhile, who's going to dust my 100 inch plasma. Feed my exotic pets." I looked up at the guys as they all tip toed closer to Kelly as Gustavo said each point. "And make sure my million dollar media room is set at 68 degrees?"

"We'll mansion sit for you!" The guys all vouched, taking a hold of Kelly's shoulders and looking hopefully into Gustavo's eyes.

"You want me to let the monkeys mansion sit?"

"Wait, Gustavo… I thought they were dogs." I said hesitantly, finally taking the few steps forward so I was back in line with the guys and Kelly.

"They are monkey dogs! You're a monkey cat! And the answer is no." He told them coldly, crushing their dreams in one breath.

"Can I see you in your office please?" Kelly asked Gustavo, grabbing his chest and pulling him into his office and shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door was shut, within seconds the guys had pressed themselves all up against the door, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Guys! You shouldn't eavesdrop!" I scolded them, taking a few steps forward, watching them attempt to salvage what they were hearing.

"Hear that?" Logan whispered to his other three pals who were huddled next to him. "Kelly is convincing him to let us mansion sit!"

"He says no."

"Since when did Freight Train mansion sit for Gustavo?"

"Does that really matter, Kendall?"

"Shut up, Carlos."

"Okay!"

"So they are leaving tonight…"

"And they need a house sitter, end of." As James finished his sentence Kelly opened Gustavo's office door, causing the guys to stumble and tumble inside.

"Uhh, hey." They gave sheepish grins to both Kelly and Gustavo as they straightened themselves out, the hopeful, pleading look still intact in their eyes.

"Line up." Gustavo pointed to the area in front of his desk. The guys ran to the exact place to where Gustavo was pointing, all standing in a line and looking extremely eager.

"Echo, you too."

"I'd rather not mansion sit… I can't really look after anything expensive without it breaking." I told them, walking into his office to stand next to Logan nonetheless.

"Now, there are 5 rules when mansion sitting Gustavo's mansion." Gustavo explained, walking around his desk to stand in front of James. "Rule number 1: stay out of my media room." He stepped next to Carlos. "2. Do not open my living room fridge." Onto Kendall. "3. Keep your butts off my 40,000 $ Federico Bernini couch." Then to Logan. "4. Do not touch my Peruvian hairless cat, Monty."

"Ooh, I love cats!" Logan smiled.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"…I meant the musical… and I don't even like cats…" Logan muttered hopelessly, looking at the floor. And then Gustavo stood in front of me.

"5. If anything is broken in my mansion, you are all fired!" Gustavo stated simply.

"But I just told you I practically break everything I touch!" I told him, my eyes going wide.

"Just don't touch anything then."

"So we can mansion sit?" Carlos asked.

"Yes."

"WOOHHHH!" The guys' mood suddenly escalated tenfold.

I don't want to mansion sit… I'd rather just stay in the apartment, in a bed with Kendall…

/

By 9pm we had finally returned to the Palm Woods and in 2K, having a late dinner.

Debra is so sweet, honestly. She waited until we got home to have her own dinner as she was on her own tonight because Katie had gone to Asha's who had been rehearsing –singing- all day according to Debra.

And she even cooked us some dinosaur chicken, homemade chips and baked beans, you know, the meal you would have when you're like 10.

Plus, she even brought chocolate milk, fresh from the store!

She was so cute.

As Debra stood up, talking to Kendall who stood opposite her, both of them discussing about tomorrow while I sat at the head of the table, James and Carlos sitting adjacent to me and Logan at the other end, all of us shamelessly listening to the confrontation as it was literally, right in front of us.

"No." I was surprised when Debra told Kendall that we weren't allowed to mansion sit.

"Mom." Kendall warned.

"You're too irresponsible."

"Together, we're 68, a responsible age that's older than you… wait it is older than you, right?" Logan asked, receiving a death glare from Debra.

"Eat." She simply stated. Logan nodded, scratching the back of his head and pulling his business out of the conversation.

"Logan, seriously, why did you include me?" I asked him, frowning.

"Echo, I seriously think you do need a tutor… 68 is 17 x 4, 85 would be 17 x 5 and by that age, I think we would be dead."

"Hey! We so wouldn't be dead, I exercise!"

"Seriously, that's the part of the sentence you took offense from and yeah, you get your exercise from _him." _Logan explained simply by pointing to Kendall, referring to sex.

"You're just jealous." I chided him.

"I don't really want to be with Kendall in that situation."

"Ugh, shut up, Logan." I rolled my eyes, switching back to Debra and Kendall's conversation.

"Mom, it's time you stopped teaching me like a reckless 10-year-old." Kendall told his mother. "And…" He picked up a piece of his dinosaur chicken and held it in front of him for his mother to see. "It's also time you stopped feeding me dinosaur shaped chicken."

"You love your dinosaur chicken." She replied.

"Yeah, 7 years ago!"

"Yeah, Debra, we are men –officially in a year or so- now." As Logan corrected himself Carlos roared loudly, capturing all of our attention.

Oh my God…

Carlos and James were making dinosaur noises as their chicken fought each other.

"RAAH, RAAAAAA, RA RAH R-"Carlos and James were quietened when Kendall threw the chicken he was holding at Carlos' head. They both stuffed the piece they had been role-playing with in their mouths and returned to their food as Kendall sighed, rolled his eyes and put a reassuring hand on his mothers' shoulder.

"Mom, it's time." He simply told his mother.

"…I want hourly updates." She pointed to him.

"Yes!" The guys grinned though, Carlos being Carlos went over board and jumped up, fist pumping to the sky which accidently knocked down James' glass of chocolate milk.

"Dude, you just knocked over my chocolate milk!" James exploded as the contents spread over the table in a small puddle. Carlos chuckled, stuffing the rest of his dinosaur in his mouth as a taunt to James, which James took. He threw his dinosaur at Carlos… which had no effect and then he proceeded to spear Carlos to the ground in a fight…

Ugh, guys.

"I'll be in charge…" Kendall told his mother.

"No, I want Echo in charge."

"Uh, Debra, I'm not going."

"You are!" Kendall told me.

"Since when, Kendall?"

"Since you became in charge."

"…Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

/

"Ugh, remind me why I'm spending my Saturday at Gustavo's mansion again?" I growled as the limo dropped us off at Gustavo's 11.30 am the next morning with a duffel bag over my shoulder.

"Because, you're in-"

"I'm not in charge, Carlos." I told the Latino, glaring slightly at him as I folded my arms.

"MANSION!" Logan suddenly screamed out, running into the mansion with his duffel bag and sleeping bag in hand, disappearing into the large building. The guys all followed suit, cheering and celebrating as they gathered their things and ran inside while I just groaned, walking inside and closing the door behind me.

Something is going to go wrong here, I can just feel it.

Daaamn, Gustavo is minted!

Gustavo's mansion was definitely an actual mansion, the place was huge!

He had a marble floor, big oak windows, a black grand piano in the corner of the room, decorative plants, ebony metal railings that lead to a half balcony upstairs, fancy deep crimson carpets which had some fung shay white marble statue surrounded by plush pillows and an large L shaped white couch with a square coffee table standing sturdily in front of it.

The guys dumped their things on the floor next to the comfy looking couch and then gawked at the place, staring around everywhere and grinning to what the next 24 hours or so would contain.

"A HELMET RACK!" Carlos screamed happily, running towards the white marble statue and putting his helmet on top of the figurine causing the guys to run after Carlos and grab the helmet off of the statue.

"Look, we promised we would do this in a responsible manner." Kendall told the guys as Logan passed Carlos his helmet back that reluctantly placed it on his head once again. "Now, we have 85 years of experience between us, including Echo." Kendall said, clasping his hands together as I placed my things on the floor somewhat next to the guys. As Kendall made a reference to me I couldn't help the little smile that appeared on my face as I came to stand next to him. "And who am I kidding? I'll race you to the media room." The smile disappeared as the guys bolted down the hallway, pushing each other out of the way desperately trying to be the first one to discover what expensive secrets Gustavo held in his mansion.

"Guys! Guys…" I called out to them, rolling my eyes as they disappeared around a corner forcing me to follow them. I groaned to myself, stomping down the hallway to where the guys had run too, staring at the intricate designs as I went and eventually finding the door that they went inside.

Oh God!

As I opened the door I cringed instantly. James was holding a golf club while lining up an actual golf ball on the rug –which was ironically green- he looked up to the TV which looked like it was playing some golf game and hit the ball.

I watched in horror as the ball flew through the air and measly bounced of the 100 inch plasma screen and ended up on the floor again as if nothing happened.

"Where did you get the popcorn?" I asked Kendall and Logan who were chilling and chomping away on popcorn while sitting on beanbags behind James who was watching his virtual ball fly through the air and slice onto the green of the putting area.

"Hell yeah!" James cheered.

"Popcorn machine." Kendall dismissed it easily, waving his hand in the air like he was royalty as Carlos jumped up and received the golf club off of James.

"This is totally awesome." Carlos told the guys as he lined up a golf ball with his club and the TV. "The five of us, kicking back in a mansion." He said, taking his shot which bounced off the TV once again, putting me on edge, once again.

"We've already broken rule number 1 by entering the media room, but it stops here." Logan sternly told his fellow band members.

"Right." The guys agreed nodding their heads.

"I'm bored." Carlos announced.

"You only just got in here!" I said to him.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda hungry." He began. "Where's the nearest fridge?"

"The living room." James told him.

"Wait, if you're getting something, get me something." Logan called out to Carlos as the Latino passed his club to Kendall and began to walk towards me.

"Get it yourself, you lazy fucker." Carlos teased behind his shoulder.

"Fine, I will." Logan said getting up.

"Wait, I want food too." Kendall said, following Logan. James just shrugged following Kendall; the guys passed me like I was literally invisible.

And this is why I didn't want to be here, let the guys have their bromance.

"Great, just great, how are we going to get in there?" I heard Kendall mutter as I retraced my steps a minute later to find the guys crowding around a huge silver fridge that was locked shut.

"Why lock a refrigerator?" Logan asked skeptically as I came to stand next to him.

"Because he's got something to hide." James said as if Logan was a complete idiot for not figuring it out.

"What do you think he keeps in there then?" Carlos asked, staring in wonder at the metallic object.

"I bet he keeps his heart in there." James said.

"Or his victims." Logan whispered.

"Or maybe, he wanted to keep you guys out of there!" I told them. "Because this is rule number two, stay away from his food!"

"So you think food is in there?" Carlos asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Kendall grinned.

"Woah, woah, woah. Are you crazy? Like Echo said, remember mansion sitting rule number 2?"

"…Help yourself to anything we want from Gustavo's fridge?" Carlos asked with a hopeful look.

"That was not it!" Logan protested.

"Yes it was!" Carlos, James and Kendall claimed together.

"…Step aside boys." Carlos said.

"Ahem."

"You got a cough, Echo?" Carlos looked at me briefly.

"You called me a boy."

"You're point?"

"My point is that I don't have a penis!"

"You're familiar with them though." Logan sniped.

"Shut up, Logan! Just cause you're not getting any." I rolled my eyes at him, taking the few steps away from Carlos regardless.

"My uncle was a locksmith." Carlos announced happily. "You just place your hands between the cylinder and the central housing…" Carlos said, sticking his tongue out with concentration as he stared at the lock. "And then hit it with a sledgehammer!"

"CARLOS!" Logan and I shouted at the same time, trying to be the responsible ones. But, Carlos had already begun to swing at the lock.

I cringed, squeezing my eyes closed shut hoping I was still alive, when I didn't hear a bang or curses I peeked out of my eyes.

Carlos had managed to open the fridge and inside… was-

"PUDDING!" The guys all cheered, running towards the fridge and grabbing as many pots of chocolate pudding as possible. I stared at them, slightly aghast as they shouted at each other, fighting over who could get the most pots of pudding before literally, turning and sprinting over to the living room and jumping down on the couches.

Why am I even here?

I rolled my eyes, turning from the guys and the sounds of them inhaling the pudding to their utmost enjoyment and decided to have a look around.

Intricate designs were all around the house. I didn't think Gustavo was a fan of art, or decent looking things to be perfectly honest. Room after room after room, all filled with different things. Most of them were filled with music or work related objects yet I found myself staring in envy at how a cat got like a whole room to itself and the room was like the size of the guy's apartment!

And then I poked my head into another room that had a Jacuzzi in it and the little green envy monster didn't seem so little. He even has some luxurious pool outside which has a deeply serene look, though with the guys around the whole serene perfection wouldn't stay like that for long, I'm sure of it.

30 minutes later I finally found myself walking back down the same halls I had walked before and I was still on the bottom floor. It was official; Gustavo has a freaking massive house!

When I rounded the hallway and walked into the living room it was like my life was put in a slow motion presentation.

I stared in horror at the amount of empty pudding pots all littered on Gustavo's coffee table and how much chocolate was evident around the guy's faces.

Oh, God! Kendall and James are breaking rule number 3! Don't sit on Gustavo's 40,000 $ couch. I have never even seen 4,000 $ in my life let alone 10x that!

I'm so screwed! We're all so screwed!

Wait, Gustavo would never know that Kendall and James sat on it unless-

You are fucking kidding me right?

My mouth opened to shout or say something but nothing came out as Kendall scooped up a whole load of pudding from James' pot, too much for his spoon and as he brought it up to his mouth the whole spoonful landed on Gustavo's couch.

And then my life sped up back to normal. The guys screamed, all of them jumping up to stare at the chocolate pudding on the _white _couch.

I ran forward, my eyes wide as I stared at the chocolate which would surely stain.

"Gustavo's 40,000 $ couch!" Carlos exclaimed. I resisted the urge to laugh at all the guys with chocolate moustaches yet the stain, that one stain was pretty much announcing my life was over.

I'm going to have to sleep in the streets and I'll be sad, lonely and I'll die.

"Butts off his couch was rule number 3!" Logan shouted to Kendall.

"No it wasn't… Okay, maybe it was."

"Gustavo is going to kill us and we're only 85 years old!" James cried.

"That's like O.A.P dude." Carlos told him.

"Don't include me in this! I've had nothing to do with any of your rule breaking!" I protested.

"68, 85, whatever age, we are more than capable of getting rid of that stain… Logan, brains!" Kendall demanded, turning to Logan for some help.

"Right, okay! Umm…" Logan racked his brain, trying to think quickly. "Wait, Gustavo has a cat right."

"Yeah, called Monty, honestly his litter box is like the size of the pool at Palm Woods." I said, envy creeping back to me again.

"Echo, you're a fucking genius!" Logan said smiling. "Cat litter's main ingredient is bentonite which as we… well I know is a natural absorbent."

"Carlos, get the cat litter. James, open the door to air out the smell. Echo, you help James." Kendall ordered, scheming a plan of action.

Carlos nodded, running away. I rolled my eyes, going over to the double French doors with James, watching as he opened one set and grasping the handle to open the other.

I frowned at the door when it wouldn't open, trying over and over again to push the handle down and open it but to no avail.

"What the hell? Open you piece of French shit!" I growled at the door, all but practically knocking down the doors until a certain tan arm suddenly appeared in my eye sight and turned a key which was in the door and I suddenly lurched forward, tumbling outside onto Gustavo's deck.

"Oww, my ass." I groaned from the floor as James walked outside looking amused yet worried at the same time.

"You alright?" He asked holding his hand out to help me up, I took his hand gratefully, attempting to ignore how easily he pulled me up or how he seemed genuinely concerned for me.

"Yeah, I think so." I grumbled, unhappy that I had just completely embarrassed myself.

"Next time, make sure you unlock the door before opening it." James advised, little dimples appearing on his face from his boyish grin as he turned and walked back inside.

I stared after him, admiring certain parts of his body that I could view from my position quite well.

What the hell am I doing?

I'm not a slag, I don't shag two guys, I don't even like two guys.

Kendall, not James.

Kendall.

Kendall.

Kendall.

I sighed, shaking my head a few times and took a couple of deep breaths before walking back inside.

Logan was already pouring on the cat litter when I walked back inside. As he finished I came to stand next to Carlos, Logan rubbed his hand in anticipation.

"There, now we just… relax and wait." Logan said calmly.

"AHHH!" The guys suddenly screamed and recoiled violently as a cat jumped onto the couch.

"WOAH! What is that thing?" Logan asked with wide eyes.

"Awww! It's a little kitty!" Honestly, the cutest little animal was meowing at us, staring up at us with big green eyes.

"That's a cat?" Carlos whispered.

"Just get him off before he… marks his territory." James groaned as he spoke the cat peed on the cat litter.

"Aww, oh my God! That cat is so cute!" I giggled at the animal bounding over to it and picking it up in my arms. It purred happily as I stroked its… skin.

"Echo! What the hell are you doing?" Kendall asked me.

"Mixing with my own kind." I said innocently though when the guys didn't say anything I spoke again. "You know, because Gustavo calls me a cat and this is a cat.."

"That is _not _a cat!" Kendall told me. "Put it down."

"No, I happen to quite like Monty." I said narrowing my eyes at Kendall.

"Don't worry, Echo! I'll save you!" Carlos shouted, running up to me, grabbing Monty out of my arms and literally throwing it out of the French doors.

"CARLOS!" I shouted at him, punching him hard in the shoulder. "Why did you just throw Monty?"

"He was going to eat you."

"He was purring!"

"Oh, I thought it was his stomach…"

"You idiot!" I growled at him.

"There goes rule number 4." Logan suddenly vented, walking over to sit on the grand oak table that was behind the couch, thought as he did disco lights came on, a dance ball hung from the ceiling and dance music blasted through the living room.

"RULE NUMBER 5! IF WE BREAK ANYTHING WE'RE FIRED!" James shouted over the music.

"EVERYBODY JUST CALM DOWN!" Kendall shouted.

"CALM? CARLOS JUST KILLED MONTY! HOW CAN I BE CALM?" I shouted.

"ALL WE GOTTA DO IS GET THE STAIN OFF THE COUCH, REUNITE ECHO WITH MONTY AND ERASE THE DISCO BALL. WE CAN DO THIS, TOGETHER!" Kendall vouched, giving us yet another Kendall-like inspiring speech that I wasn't really paying attention to.

As Kendall got the guys to girlily put their hands in the middle to 'work together' I ran out of the French doors, desperately searching for Monty.

"Monty?" I called out, running down Gustavo's huge, forest like garden looking for my new hairless fiend.

After 10 minutes of hopeless searching I finally gave up and began to head back to the mansion, as I got closer and closer I began to get worried as the distinct sound of an alarm going off sounded through the house.

Oh, no… why did I leave those idiots alone?

My heart began to pound as I made a bee line for the French doors, hopping up onto the decking and running into the living room.

Fucking…hell.

My life is over.

The living room was wrecked; I couldn't even describe the chaos. My mouth was frozen open as I stared in astonishment at the destruction, slowly walking around the corner, surveying how dead I was going to be.

I'm going for eternally banished to be Justin Bieber's wife.

That's an ugly thought.

"Guys, what the hell went on?" I asked as I saw them all heaving in relief on Gustavo's stairs, all the decorative art and stuff were either ripped or damaged beyond repair, the Fung shui little marble statue thing was cut in half and the pillows around it were ripped and tattered.

"We tried to make things better!" Carlos explained.

"Well you clearly failed… yet again!" I told them, folding my arms and groaning loudly.

"Well all we need to do now is find Gustavo's freaky bald cat."

"Hey, his name is Monty and you've got a lot more to worry about then him!" I told Kendall.

"Call the FBI!" James suggested.

"For a missing cat?" Logan clarified. "The FBI only work for serious crimes."

"Ooh, that explains a lot…" James trailed off sheepishly.

"Focus, guys." Kendall muttered. "Now, there are only 3 places the cat could be hiding. 1, he's roaming the neighbourhood. 2, he's hiding up a tree and 3-" I jumped in fright when a burping sound came from one of the closed door adjacent to where I was standing.

"What was that?" I asked them.

"The sound of Monty being eaten." Carlos stated gloomily.

"WHAT?" I shouted, bolting towards the door to try and save Monty, only to be held back by James.

"I wouldn't go in there, there's a crocodile in there."

"WHAT?" I said again moving away from the door drastically when my brain registered what James said.

"I have a plan." Kendall suddenly said, pointing his finger to the sky.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"I'll be right back. James, get your electric razor out of your suitcase." Kendall called as he ran out of the door.

"I swear you're all on drugs." I muttered as James simply shrugged got up and walked over to the lump of duffle bags and stuff that were still in the same place from when we arrived, the only thing still in the same place.

As James searched for his electric razor Kendall came rushing through the door in a blur of black and… ginger?

He ran into the living room, Logan and Carlos following quickly followed by me and James when he found his razor.

There, on the expensive oak table was the cutest ginger cat, ever!

"Oh my, God! How cute!" I gushed as I ran over to the cat and started petting it. I smiled as it purred in content as I stroked its silky coat.

"You can't shave a cat." Logan said watching as I continued to stroke the cat, tickling its chin and scratching its ears.

"Oh, oh well would you rather tell Gustavo we 'lost' his?" James asked Logan. "And then let him replace us and then DESTROY MY DREAMS?"

"Stop acting like a diva, James. Where did you even get the cat?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Found a guy." Kendall brushed the subject away. "Gimme." He said to James, referring to the razor which James passed obligingly.

"You are not shaving Gingi." I told Kendall in a warning voice as I eyed the razor.

"You named it?"

"_It _is a she and _she _doesn't want to be man-handled by you."

"James, hold her back." Kendall said simply. Before I could protest, strong hands wrapped themselves around both of my biceps pulling my back into his chest as he took a few steps back.

"DON'T KENDALL!" I shouted at him.

"I can't look." Logan said dramatically.

"Would you two chill? How hard can it be to shave a cat?" Kendall asked, turning the electric razor on as I pathetically attempted to move out of James' hold but he only pulled me closer to his body the more I struggled. It got to the point where practically every single part of my body was pressed to something else of James' and I couldn't find the will power to complain or object to it.

And this time, it wasn't my hormones fucking up...

As Kendall's hand that held the razor –which was on- closer to the cat I gave up struggling, settling for recoiling away from the scene, further into James and closing my eyes tight.

As soon as my eyes closed the sound of a strangled cat cry echoed loudly around Gustavo's house, causing me to turn around in James' arms and bury my head in his chest, trying to wipe out the sound of the cat being harassed.

And then it was like I was deaf as I realized numbingly that James and I were pretty much embracing. As my head was buried in his hard, strong chest his arms were wrapped tightly around my back and he smelt wonderful, kinda like vanilla with an orange zest.

I didn't realize how long I was in my own daydream it seemed like seconds but as James let me go and I turned around I realized, it was definitely a long chunk of minutes.

The curtains were torn to shreds, the couch was ripped and split and Kendall and Carlos all had ripped clothes, cat scratches and messy hair.

James and I on the other hand were absolutely fine.

"We're horrible mansion sitters." Kendall groaned and I realized that Gingi was missing. That's two cats and friends I've lost today.

"I told you not to shave her and she used karma, see, if you stayed away you would be like James and I, still looking normal." I told Kendall, crossing my arms.

Kendall's phone began beeping and he raised his eyebrows, digging around his pockets until he found his phone and shushed the technology.

"Oh, good news. Kelly and Gustavo are coming back early, its 10pm now and they're coming back early tomorrow." Kendall groaned loudly.

"DON'T WORRY I CAN FIX THIS!" Logan claimed, coming running in with a laptop in his hands, looking as messy as Carlos and Kendall.

"I knew the smart one would come through, what you got?" James asked Logan as the guys all ran to Logan who was holding the laptop in his arms.

"There's a 4 am flight to Bolivia, we get there, change our names and raise alpacas."

"South America? Are you crazy?" I asked Logan as James and Kendall hung their head low with a waste of high morale set upon high hopes of Logan fixing everything.

"Yeah… I have a better idea." Kendall said, not seeming to overly proud about his idea. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

"You're going to call a cleaning service." Carlos said happily.

"I swear if you call Easy Jet or some plane company I will actually break up with you." I warned Kendall.

"Are you calling a statue repair man?" James asked.

"One of those places that gets the cats out of the alligators." Logan put forward.

"All of the above." Kendall said simply, calling the contact he had specified. "Mom, we need you."

30 minutes later Debra came running through the big mansion door with cleaning supplies, mops, buckets and cloths hanging off her arms.

The relief look on the guys faces was almost comical, unfortunately I didn't have the energy to remove the almost from my mental sentence.

Damn you, almost.

"Mom, here's the situati-" Kendall began as he jumped over to his mother.

"Zip it." She said simply looking around the barbaric mansion. "I'm gonna need a sewing kit, a bucket of vinegar, more bleach and get on the phone and find a place that deliver super-turbo bonding glue and semi gloss white paint." Debra rushed out in a blur, counting the things she needed off her hand.

"Got it." We agreed.

"What about Gustavo's cat?" Carlos asked placing his helmet on.

Monty!

Debra nodded, pulled out a box of cat nip, shook it a few times then poured some out onto the marble floor. I watched in glee as Monty came running in from the deck to eat the food that was on the floor.

"That's him!" James cheered and so did the rest of the guys as I ran up to Monty and scooped him up in my arms, stroking him behind the ears and giggling lightly as he started purring.

"What are you all staring at? We're going to be here all night! Let's go." Debra announced, kick starting the guys into work. They boys jumped away running to tidy up anything in their path while I sneaked around the corner and sat down in a shrouded area of the room, petting Monty happily.

I watched in humor as the guys ran around like headless chicken, trying with much effort to correct everything, clearing the pudding pots and re-stocking them in Gustavo's fridge, piling all the rubbish into a bin bag, cleaning the floors, straightening up the furniture, polishing the area, replacing the lock that Carlos broke, re-stuffing the pillows and placing them in their correct places, sewing the curtains back together and closing both of the French doors.

By the time they had all finished it had just gone past midnight and the guys looked completely spent.

"Boys, I've got to get back home, I've got Asha and Katie for the day." Debra announced, piling all her supplies back into her mop bucket.

"Thanks, mom, couldn't have done this without you." Kendall told Debra, a grin on his face.

"Bye, honey. Bye, boys. Bye, Echo." I got up and rounded around the hallway to see Debra leave in a hurry, eager to get back to the hotel and into her bed.

I don't blame her, I'm tired myself and I haven't done anything.

"First of all, put that _thing _down." Kendall told me which cause me to frown at him.

"Monty isn't a thing, he's a male." I said.

"Well I am alpha male." Kendall said.

"Pssh, you're barley a male, let alone an alpha." James joked slyly.

"Guys, its midnight, can we save this argument for later?" Carlos asked fatigue clearly setting in on the Latino.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes and putting Monty down on the floor as I walked over to my duffle bag and pulled out my pajamas, walking down the hallway and into Monty's room to get changed.

After I had changed into a pair of leopard print sleep shorts and a strappy black top I walked down the hallway again with my clothes in my hands.

When I rounded the corner I nearly burst into laughter. Kendall was wearing a baby grow which had a dinosaur theme, James had a zebra print two piece, Carlos had a bacon and egg print two piece and Logan just had a flannel effect two piece.

As the guys turned to me with innocent eyes I had to literally bite my tongue to keep in the laughter.

"What?" Logan asked me catching on to my humor.

"You all look ridiculous!" I began shrieking with laughter –mainly pointed at Kendall- until my sides were hurting and I ran out of breath.

"I think we look pretty sexy." Kendall shrugged.

"Agreed." James grinned agreeing with Kendall.

"Anyway, hate to break it to you, Echo but we are sleeping on that white couch." Carlos pointed to the L-shaped white couch.

"All of us?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want to risk _any _of us breaking anything else." Kendall said turning slightly serious as Carlos jumped onto the couch and took one edge, Logan took the space next to Carlos, Kendall came over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to sit on the other end of the couch and then James hopped on the couch last… right in the middle of Logan and I.

"Well… this is cozy?" I asked sarcastically as I shuffled closer to Kendall and put my head on his chest. I was kinda put off by the fact where I'm normally greeted with skin; I was greeted with fluffy dinosaur figures.

Before I could even hear an answer I was out for the count, drifting off to sleep just as Kendall wrapped his arms around me.

/

_I was running, running down the streets and away from my surroundings that I couldn't recognize when I abruptly stopped, made an acute turn and ran up to a grand house that stood proudly in a posh neighbourhood. _

_My mind didn't have a clue where I was. But my skin did, my hands did and my gut did. It was a half pleasant feeling as I opened the front door to a slightly familiar outlay._

_I recognized this house in the back of my mind. I remember how a vulnerable little girl trailed her hands along the old oak beams across the walls and who loved reading and writing, she lost herself in a world of her own, a world she created herself with no threats, no misery and no loss; it was perfect._

_As I found myself in a modern kitchen a female figure stood at the sink, talking onto the phone to someone as she chewed on an apple._

"_Yes, I know…. I mean, I really want to get pregnant, I want a child… no, well yes, but have you seen her? She's not what I want… no I'm not going to kick her out on the streets… well that's an idea… are you kidding? I've got Arthur wrapped around my little finger… no… uh, I've got to go, she's found her way home." The woman seemed to be a cruel perfection in motion. She moved gracefully, tossing the phone onto the countertop as she ended the call and turned steely eyes to my figure. She was tall, extremely tall, her heels just adding to her height and the menace in her face had my mind cowering in fear._

"_Mommy I-"_

"_What did I tell you? Don't ever call me that!" She shouted angrily at me making me recoil instantly._

"_But you're my… mommy." I whispered, my bottom lip began to tremble violently at the shame of being shouted at in such a violent and degrading way. She cackled cruelly at me, running her manicured hand through her hair._

"_I don't have a daughter. The _thing _in front of me is a worthless little piece of shit."_

"_Mommy." As hot tears ran down my face her face screwed up in fury._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU HORE!" She all but screamed at the frail little girl in front of her. I saw her limbs before I felt them. As she scratched at my face my screams seemed to fuel her attack, I felt her plastic nails scraping at my now raw skin over and over to unbearable point of pain. She took my skin of in thin strips, each time the pain would numb another part of my body would explode into pain as she stood on my foot in her sharp heels or my shin would throb and screech out in pain when she jammed her foot purposefully hard onto the small bone under the skin._

_My brain couldn't take all of the pain as she pushed the little body away from her, my body flailed backwards until my head met the corner of a counter top and my body howled in pain as every single damaged limb hit the stony floor in a collision of pain and abuse. All I could do was scream and cry loudly at the retreating, laughing figure as the tears returned, flowing freely down my face as the saltiness of the tears mixed in with the blood making the experience ever more painful and remorseful for the little, broken girl who was a mess on the floor with nothing but her body, comforting her that the pain was-_

I shot up panting heavily. My heart was a frantic thumping in my ears as my eyes flickered hectically around my surroundings.

It was all a nightmare.

My body felt slick with sweat and my head was hurting with a painful migraine. I took a few deep breaths as I swallowed and buried my head in my hands as a sign of comfort to myself.

The guys were all sound asleep around me. Kendall had a loose arm wrapped around my hip; his face was scrunching up over and over again. I looked over to James who seemed to be having a pleasant dream, a giddy smile on his face. Carlos was twitching frantically while Logan was grumbling at Carlos for being hit when he twitched.

How could Logan sleep through that?

I felt a little claustrophobic as a hot flush ran through my body I stood up, my body wakening up as I tip toed down the hall and into Gustavo's kitchen for a calming cup of water.

My head was still in a chaotic, mental mess as I opened many of Gustavo's cupboards, searching for a cup or a mug. I finally found a glass cup in the 4th cupboard; I grabbed the object and walked over to the other side of the huge kitchen and putting it under the tap as water flowed into the cup.

_The tears returned, flowing freely down my face as the saltiness of the tears mixed in with the blood making the experience ever more painful and remorseful for the little, broken girl who was a mess on the floor._

My body recoiled suddenly as my mind had a flashback to my nightmare at the sight of the water, clearly setting off alarm bells in my head.

What was wrong with me?

I sighed and shook my head vigorously as I turned off the tap and turned to lean against the countertop. I crossed one arm around my body and leant my elbow with the glass of water in my hand on my hand that was crossed over my body. The flashes didn't stop though as I brought the glass up to my lips and took a sip from it, it didn't make anything better at all. In fact my stomach churned and my head throbbed even though water is harmless. I sighed in hopelessness closing my eyes and angling my head down to the ground while leaning the rim of the glass against my forehead as I tried to think things through.

I mean, the nightmare was out of the blue, I haven't had one since I was that age anyway, well my life was a complete nightmare when Griffin wasn't around.

I found myself balling up my fists as visuals flittered through my head over and over again to the point that it was unbearable.

"Echo." A voice spoke out and I nearly shrieked loudly though my body settled for jumping, my heartbeat increasing tenfold as I lifted my head swiftly to stare at the figure in the doorway of Gustavo's kitchen.

It was James.

A shirtless, zebra pant wearing James.

He looked a little groggy and his hair was pretty messy and all over the place though my eyes were attracted to one specific part of his body.

Washboard abs or what?

"Echo, shit, you're crying! What's wrong?" James asked rushing over to me. I stared up at him with doe eyes, putting my glass on the counter and bringing my hand hesitantly up to my face, I frowned a little when a pool of water collected at the tip. I was crying.

I hated crying in front of people, it made me look so weak.

Yet staring up at James after having such a vivid nightmare my guards that kept the witty, funny, always on her toes Echo left behind, replaced with a vulnerable, frail girl like the one in the nightmare.

I stared at him blankly for a few seconds, my hand still in front of my face until something snapped inside me and before I knew it, I had burst into tears and I was sobbing into James' chest as he pulled me closer to him.

He didn't ask for an explanation for my outburst as I clutched him closer to me I couldn't find the willpower to stop myself crying or to block him out by finding a way to dodge the situation because that's what I would usually do.

No, instead I just buried my head into his warm chest, staining it with salty tears as his hand rubbed soothingly up and down my back, often stroking my hair as he whispered things in my ear like 'it's alright' and 'let it all out.'

In all my time that I had known James, I don't think I've ever seen him act so compassionate or sincere to anyone, let alone me.

In my head I would think he would complain about how my tears were washing away his fake tan.

Yet, this was the surprising reality in this case and for once, I prefer it to the version in my head.

As my tears dried and my sobbing transformed into dry hiccups and sniffling I wiped at my eyes as I leaned away from James to stare at him in the face.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, his face was closer than I had expected though not that close that I would have another mental breakdown.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a low voice, bringing up a hand to brush away a dampened clump of hair that had been caught in the tsunami of tears and had stuck to my cheek.

"Umm…" I averted my eyes. I had never actually spoken to anyone about the nightmares or my life as a child, the taunts and verbal abuse. I was kidding myself when I kept on telling myself that she didn't do anything physical enough to be classed as child abuse.

Yes, the nightmare was taking an utmost severity of the situation but I would turn up to school with bruises and scrapes and yet, at that age everyone would presume I was just another ignorant child being reckless as everybody was at that age.

But then again, James just willingly opened his arms for well longer than 5 minutes just so I could let it all out and he didn't question my motives at all.

"You don't have to." James assured me, turning his hazel eyes on me that had me immobile for a few moments. They were so much different compared to Kendall's eyes. Kendall's eyes are always a contrast between viridian and forest green with a hue of black yet James' were an explosion of brown, green, gold and flecks of black.

"I should."

"Not if you don't want to." I bit my lip as my body and mind fought over whether to tell him or not. I think it's his reaction to what I tell him, would he laugh and tell me I'm just paranoid or just stressed?

"What the hell is going on?" A voice from the doorway demanded in a clear angry voice.

We're dead.

* * *

><p><strong>: O!<strong>

**Expecting that?**

**Please review for the massively long chapter!**

**I possibly might give a sneak peak for the next story I'm doing after this one!**

**: )**


	36. Staring To Get Intense

_Thanks to:_

_**Carla- **__Aha thank you so much! It's so hard to write at the moment cause some people are for Jecho while others are for Kecho and I'm freaking out! : )__**  
>child who is cool- <strong>__thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**WantToBeSomeboday- **__Will she be the one ruining things? Thank you! Glad you liked the chapter : )  
><em>_**BigTimeFan50- **__I couldn't bring myself to actually let it be Kendall. Thank you for the review! : )  
><em>_**EvilMonkeyBabyD- **__Well I'm making Echo so emotional and stuff because I want everyone to see the actual strain of how her life has changed and how she's coping with it. : )  
><em>_**Spazzcase1995- **__Don't worry, I know! : )  
><em>_**Melody- **__Aha, I'm kinda guilty to say I do too! : )  
><em>_**TheClaire24- **__There's a lot more to understand! And yeah, I'm hopefully going to do another one, just after I've finished this one : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Skrtle- **__Happy times are going to be over soon possibly! Thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**StuckAt9.99- **__I'm actually really struggling with myself whether to put a little Echo/James action in here because some people really like the idea but other people really don't want it to happen! : )  
><em>_**xKiki . Bonn**__**- **__I like bananas ; ) Every chapter is a celebration! Honestly, I have one massive plot idea nailed down for the story but I want little drama twists and turns in it, waiting for one to come to me : )  
><em>_**btrfan350- **__Thank you for the lovely review! : )  
><em>_**Green-NaNa-Neko89**__**- **__wow, I really thank you for such an amazing review you've made me all warm and fuzzy inside : ) To be honest, I've never really been a James fan either because I'm pretty sure he's a female. For my story to be 'godlike' I can't thank you enough! And I'll tell you there is a lot more in store for all three of them in more ways than one ; )  
><em>_**whatIfeel- **__I'm glad you loved the chapter and I'm actually excited to write my other fic, thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**just a review-**__ I just thought I would add James shirtless just for Echo's discomfort ; ) not that anyone would really complain. I'm so sorry I made you cry! In these next few build up chapters I want people to actually see why Echo is Echo thank you for reviewing! : )  
><em>_**TheCooliest**__**- **__Thank you for such a huge, lovely review! I'm so sorry I made you upset, I didn't mean to! I just want people to understand why Echo is so distant and bitchy at times and exceptionally hormonal at the moment. I'm happy I made you like James more and you'll be seeing a lot more of him in chapters to come! I just thought I'd make James shirtless to make Echo even more uncomfortable. Hope you enjoy the sneak peak of my next story! : )  
><em>_**KSchmidt Is My Spiderman- **__Oh God! The dentist was horrible! I had to have a numbing gel for the needle, it absolutely wrecked! I brought my iPod with me, all ready to chill out only to find it had ran out of battery D: and then, once it was over I permanently looked like I was having a stroke for four hours! I've got two to be done next Tuesday! Thank you for the review! : )  
><em>_**Hansrach- **__I don't personally hate Justin Bieber, I just dislike him and I guess it's just the character I've made Echo out to be, sorry if I offended you! I know that slang would always be a problem when writing a story, I'm really sorry! You're just going to have to bear with me on that one! I really am trying to put the American 'words' than the English 'words' like couch and sofa and stuff like that, so I apologize! Maybe, if you created an account you could be my beta reader? And I'm glad you liked the James twist! Thanks for reviewing! : )  
><em>_**socoolio- **__thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**KendallSchmidtMegaFan- **__Well you could say that they're dead! And yeah, that's a weird coincidence and don't worry, I love them just as much as the next girl ; ) Thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you for a lovely review! : )  
><em>_**animeninja13- **__Thank you for the review! : )  
><em>_**RupertGrintIsMyChosenOne- **__Aha, thank you! And Thanks for reviewing! : )  
><em>_**Ano-ne-mus- **__You know it! Here's the new chapter you wanted, thanks for reviewing! : )  
><em>_**dirtbracer- **__Aha, I didn't know there were such things as a good slap in the face! Thank you for saying that I have an amazing writing talent, I'm very flattered and honored that you think that! : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Reviewer- **__Sorry! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! : )  
><em>_**Jenna D- **__Thank you! I was thinking of making a sequel sometime though I have another story coming along (Not really wrote much for it!) thanks for reviewing! : )  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<br>You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
><em>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<em>  
><em>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded<em>  
><em>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<em>  
><em>Taylor Swift - Mine<em>

**_Warning: This chapter is pointlessly long and may leave you severly frustrated and paranoid ; )_**

**_Okay, so this chapter took longer to put up because I originally wrote a few chapters ahead so I was prepared but now, I'm writing spontaneously so please, bare with me!_**

**_This chapter has a lot to take in I guess. From now on, expect the chapters to me intense because we're getting into the climax of this story!_**

**_So, you can tell I have rushed just a little part of this chapter, I just skipped a few days, it explains itself but I thought, why write a boring chapter when I could just summarize it?_**

**_And I'm really sorry I left you all hanging last chapter!_**

**_So, here you go, enjoy! : )_**

* * *

><p>I became rigid in James' arms as my first initial thought lead to a picture of a furious Kendall standing merely meters away, watching as James had his arms around me as I stared into his eyes, quite a compromising position for the two of us.<p>

Yet as I finally looked over to the figure, my heart hammering as a cold flush spread through my body when my eyes landed on the figure I relaxed, just a little.

Logan.

I jumped away from James and wiped my eyes quickly just in case any tears lingered and sniffled slightly, keeping my eyes locked onto the floor.

"I had a bad dream." I whispered fragilely.

"You expect me to believe that, Kendall is going to be fu- holy shit, are you crying?" Logan's sentence cut off as my eyes flew up to his at them mention of Kendall's name.

Great, now I look like a pathetic little girl.

My eyes quickly locked with the floor again as I hastily raked my hand through my hair and then clutched myself around the waist.

"She has been." James stated. "Look, Logan. Nothing happened, I would never do anything to upset Kendall, and you know that. I walked in here to get a drink and Echo was already in here. She looked up at me and tears were streaming down her face and then she started crying so I comforted her."

"…Are you okay?" Logan seemed to process the information for a few seconds, gauging James' body language and then his knowledge around what could've happened, though when he looked at me, saw the misery on my face his shoulders dropped and he seemed to relax a little, reaching out to me to see if I was alright.

"Fine, absolutely fine." I reassured them both, though deep down I was seeking to reassure myself more than anyone else in the room. "I'm going to get some air." I told them, dodging the awkward situation and conversation that would surely follow if I stayed rooted in the spot in the kitchen. I walked quickly out of the room and practically sprinted down the hallway out onto the deck outside of Gustavo's mansion.

As soon as I stepped outside, I instantly regretted it. As the wind whipped at my face and dusty rain got carried with the wind and covered my body in tiny droplets. All I could do was just shiver and hold myself as I sat down on the deck, brought my legs up to my chest and hold onto my legs.

I couldn't understand why more tears began to run down my face at an alarming rate. It was like my body knew some secret that was going to tear my life apart while my mind was just completely clueless.

I brought up one hand from my knees and pushed it through my now damp hair, balling my hand into a fist and clutching onto my hair as I did, the little snippets of the nightmare still lingered in my head.

"You're shivering." A voice suddenly appeared next to me.

James.

He walked out onto the deck, now at least wearing his button up zebra print top yet all the buttons were undone so his chest peeked out as he made his way over to me, sat down next to me and then suddenly wrapped a thick blanket around me.

I hadn't realized I was shivering. The cold just felt numb to my body after a while but I was extremely grateful for the blanket.

"Thanks." I croaked out.

"You're crying again."

"I know."

"Something shaken you up?" James asked and I nodded, clutching myself a little bit tighter as I sat next to him.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him as I sniffled a little, James just sat next to me, his hair damp and his pajamas sprinkled with rain. He shrugged at my question.

"I'm not the one sitting in the rain in just shorts and a tank top."

"Touché."

"Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to." James assured me though I could see it in his hazel eyes, he was begging to know but he just didn't want to pressure me.

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked after a moment of silence and a mental fight to whether I really should talk about it, let alone to him or not.

"Why would I laugh about something that made you cry?" James murmured to me.

"I-I don't know." I replied a little shakily as another flash appeared in my head.

"Do you want to?"

"Uh… yeah." I took a deep breath and swallowed, looking down at the ground so I wouldn't break down. "It all started when I was 4, old enough to go to school and old enough to be able to understand basic ways of life. I was never an athletic kid, or a beautiful one, or smart. I wasn't even an average kid; I had nothing that I felt that I was good at. My first report card revealed that I was failing miserably and my teachers thought that I had dyslexia or something similar to autism. It was tough at school. I would be bullied at school and struggle through the day, only to come home to a big house with only one person in it. The one person I didn't want to be in there, my mother. Griffin would always be away on business looking for new, fresh things in the market which left my mother and me. It was at the age of 7 that it all started. It was minor at first but when I would come home, she would shout and scream at me, call me worthless. Make me do pointless chores and make life a living hell for me. Then, when I started in my early teens, it escalated. By then, I and she looked completely different; she has bleach blonde hair, fake nails, brown eyes, small lips and a pear-shaped figure. She lived in heels and revealing outfits. She is quite a short woman at 5ft 5 so when people looked at us they wouldn't believe that she was my mother. I couldn't believe it either. So at this age when I would come home, barely any friends at school, more of an outsider than anything it was just this one day, I had gotten into a vicious fight with another girl at school, she had teased me for being a girl who had AIDs who was adopted and had no real family. She criticized my ability at life and questioned to why I existed. I lost it, slapped her in the face which ended up being a bitch fight. So, when I got home and told her I had been suspended for three days she was absolutely livid, hurling abuse that I would never wish anyone to receive until she got so angry, she grabbed onto my arm, squeezing it so tightly that I cried out in pain and asked her to stop. She just glared at me, called me ungrateful and ugly as she slapped me in the face. I couldn't believe she had hit me and managed to wrench myself free of her hold and I ran out the door. I just kept running and running until I was completely lost. It was a dark, gloomy night that was bitter cold. People who I passed in the street ignored me and I began to question myself why I existed as I began crying and walking through streets that led to nowhere. Eventually, the police found me and brought me back home to where Griffin and my mother was, she fussed over me as I got in, pretending that she was worried. I woke up the next day with a big bruise on my arm. It just continued to get worse after that. I would turn up to school, sometimes with bruises, others with scrapes or cuts. When Asha was born, I got ignored quite a lot until Asha began to go to school, the abuse returned secretly. The last straw was when I was 16. She pushed me down the stairs 'by accident' and I broke my wrist. You know, it's funny because I always told myself, looking back that the things she did wasn't that bad and there are worse –which I'm sure there is- and yet, I didn't even speak to anyone about it. It was like I was disconnected from the world and I was like a puppet. The horrible thought of going home plagued my day and I couldn't concentrate on anything until I went to court to take Asha with me and disappeared with Aunt Hilda. I know Lisa hates me even more now because I took Asha away from her and I know that Lisa would never, ever hurt Asha because Asha is beautiful, bright steely eyes, small lips and a button nose, she's quite short and yet she has a talent for singing and dancing and she has this smile that lights up the room wherever she walks… And I just had a nightmare about my child life really…" Pretty much the whole way through I was speaking I was hiccupping as I tried to stop myself from crying until I finished. The tears didn't come out until I looked up to James from passing moments of silence and just the look in his eyes made me cry even harder.

The look in his eyes told me that I should've told Griffin and not let it go on, but he didn't say it, instead, he scooped me up in his arms and brought me to him. He rubbed my back again as I cried my eyes out once again, onto his chest.

And that's when it hit me. James isn't as prissy as I had always made him out to be, he was a warm-hearted, sensitive guy that just needed a chance.

Like I needed a chance to prove myself when I was a child.

This realization made me cry harder and as James continued to shush me in the rain I found myself wondering if this was a burden to him.

When the onslaught of tears finally ceased, I looked up to James who brought up his hands to wipe my eyes free of the remaining tears.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. "For being such a crybaby."

"Don't be. I know you don't cry a lot. I've never seen you cry, you needed this… you've never told anyone this, have you?"

"I've told Kendall vaguely but nothing like this."

"I feel honored."I smiled a little at him acting so humble. "If you ever want to talk about this ever again, I'm here, always. I promise." He told me with a truthful look in his eye. I nodded at him, swallowing and breathing deeply.

I had never been so thankful that someone had seen me so vulnerable until now.

I could see it clearly, it made James realize that everyone was human and there was a reason to why I was so bitchy and guarded.

"C'mon, let's get you back to bed." James told me, simultaneously standing up and bringing me up with him. I nodded, still clutching onto James like a teddy bear as I walked on shaky legs back down Gustavo's hallway and to the guys who were all sleeping soundly.

I let go of James and ran my hands over my face a few times.

"You sure you're okay?" James asked seriously, looking into my eyes.

"Thank you." I nodded, thanking him and then taking the few steps up to him and leaning up to his face, giving him a simple kiss on his cheek to show my thanks before turning around and lying next to Kendall, pulling the blanket that James had brought out over Kendall and I both and leaning down into his chest and closing my eyes.

No more words were spoken between James and me until we both fell asleep again.

Little did I know that in the early hours of the morning I ended up snuggling up to zebra print pajamas while I was asleep.

/

"Guys, wake up! Gustavo and Kelly are walking up the drive!" I awoke with a start at Logan's urgent voice. I groaned loudly against Kendall's chest, trying to bury my head further into his pillowy torso.

"I'm awake!" I heard Carlos exclaim.

"I am too." Kendall's chest rumbled.

"Echo, James, wake up."

"Fuck off." We both mumbled.

"Jeez, how come you two are so tired?" Carlos asked as James and I stretched and sat up. I yawned and rubbed my hand over my face, still half asleep.

"Because we like sleep." James said irritably to Carlos just as Gustavo's mansion doors flung open and him and Kelly came striding in.

"Hey, Gustavo!" Kendall called from the couch as their eyes set on us.

"We slept here because we didn't want to break anything." Logan said with a dazzling smile on his face. Gustavo looked at us as if we were acting suspicious as he looked around his hallways with his eyes as he stepped closer to him Fung statue thing.

"Monty." Gustavo called out with a deep voice, his hands outstretched, ready for Monty who jumped up into his arms.

"Nawww! Gustavo, you have such a cute kitty." I said to him, smiling as Monty jumped into Gustavo's arms.

"I know." He replied, still looking quite shocked that everything was in one piece. "Well then, I guess you are all free to go…" He trailed off, still looking around the mansion in wonder.

"Alright then, let's go guys." Logan said, getting up and grabbing his things, the four of us following suit.

"Wait everyone." Gustavo called out as we just about reached the door. We froze, hoping nothing had broken or Gustavo spotted something out of the ordinary.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I just want to say… I …. I …." Gustavo couldn't seem to say what was on his mind but Kelly elbowed him, causing what he wanted to say spilling out of his mouth. "Like you all."

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yes…" Gustavo grumbled.

"Well… we like you too?"Logan said though it was more of a question.

"Bye then!" James exclaimed jumping us all into action as we opened Gustavo's mansion door and ran outside.

"You think he knows?" Carlos asked slightly worriedly as we piled into the limo, still in our PJ's.

"In about an hour probably." Logan assured us all.

"So what are we doing today, it's Saturday." Kendall said and literally as soon as he asked my phone went off in my bag. The guys stared at me as I fished through the bag to find out what my phone was alerting to.

**Echo, fancy a girl's day? Out or in, you can choose. I know you're still at Gustavo's so come up to mine when you get back home.**

It was a text from Camille.

"Well I'm having a day with Camille." I announced, putting my phone back in my pocket. "So you guys can have your guy time."

/

By the time we had gotten back to the Palm Woods and I had changed into white skinny jeans, a black tight tank and a grey knitted cropped cardigan, pulled my hair into a messy bun and put on a little eyeliner it was 11.30am

"See you sometime later, guys." I popped my head into 2J to say goodbye to the guys, they were playing dome hockey competitively with each other, shouting and howling at the others.

I rolled my eyes when the response I got was a resounding grumble from each of them, all too engrossed in their own game then to properly acknowledge me.

"Well, well, look who it is." I teased Camille as she opened her apartment door to me.

"I know I'm fabulous aren't I?" Camille acted dramatically, dumping the charade when I burst into light giggles.

"So, is it my choice to what we're doing?"

"Nope."

"But, you said in the text-"

"That was _after _I realized the dance is on Wednesday and we don't have our dresses yet."

"So, shopping?"

"Yup."

"Alright then, let's go." As we began to walk down the hallway and into the elevator Camille scrutinized my body language as I pressed the elevator button for the lobby floor.

"So, has Kendall asked you to either of the dances yet?" Camille asked.

"No, none of them yet. I'm not really a dance sort of person, more into parties."

"Who isn't?"

"Miss. Minnesota. Does she have to come to both of the dances?"

"She's the teacher."

"And a shitty one at that."

"You're just angry because Kendall hasn't asked you to the dance or the prom yet." Camille told me as the elevator doors opened and we walked into the parking lot.

"Can we take my car? I haven't driven it in ages." When I saw my little tatty car still parked up in the lot a smile spread over my face.

"Sure." I all but ran over to my red car –shit or not- it still was my car and I hadn't touched it since coming here. I smiled in delight as I opened the driver door and got in, Camille getting in the passenger side.

"Since when did you like Big Time Rush so much you'd buy their CD?" Camille asked when she caught a glance of the BTR CD on the dashboard as I stuck my keys in the ignition and the car came to life…. Surprisingly considering the state it was in and how old it is.

"It's Asha's." I told her with a pointed look.

"Suure it is…" Camille said sarcastically, a teasing smile on her face. "Talking about, Asha. I can see that you miss her a lot and I was thinking that maybe we take her and Katie out tomorrow, just the four of us."

"To do what? And where am I going?"

"Turn left here and then take the next right. I don't know, what are they interested in?"

"Shopping, dancing, singing, all that kind of stuff."

"How about bowling?"

"Bowling, really?"

"Crazy golf?"

"How about we just ask them what they want to do?"

"Keep on going straight on and then take the first exit from the roundabout. I guess that would be for the best."

"Hey, has Logan asked you to the dance or the prom."

"Ah… no."

"Really? I would've thought he would have you know, he's so hung up on you."

"He broke up with me, Echo."

"Just because he broke up with you doesn't mean he doesn't love you, maybe he did it to protect you or maybe he did it because he was scared of his feelings."

"Ooh, deep. Besides, someone else has already asked me."

"WHAT? WHO?" I instantly shrieked and shouted out.

"This guy."

"Does this guy have a name?"

"Second left then follow the road down, last right. Yes, yes he does."

"Which is..?"

"I'm not telling."

"Interesting name."

"Shush, Echo. Look, I haven't even said yes yet, but we've been on a few dates…"

"WHAT? And you didn't tell me? Wait, are you seriously considering this guy over Logan?"

"I don't know…"

"I always thought it was you and Logan all the way."

"But what if after prom, Logan leaves?"

"Why would he leave? He lives in Florida with the other guys in the Palm Woods silly. And I'm the one who had concussion."

"Shut up." Camille laughed lightly. "Just forget it, turn left now and then we're here."

"I better meet this guy at the prom."

"Oh, believe me, you'll be seeing a lot of me at the prom."

"Is that in a positive or negative way?"

"We'll see when the date rolls around…" Camille trailed off. "Hey, have you ever thought what you would do if the guys had to leave Florida?" Camille asked as I parked the car in a mall parking lot.

"Follow them like a stalker fan." I joked shutting off the engine and getting out of the car.

"No, I'm serious Echo, what would you do?"

"Jeez, why are you grilling me about so many depressing things, first Logan leaving and now all of the guys, I think you have issues, my friend. Besides, Kendall and the guys would never leave us and you know that."

"I guess. So we've got sports on Monday."

"What are we doing? Volleyball? Hockey? Basketball?" I asked as we walked into the main mall entrance.

"None, cross country."

"Long distance running?"

"Yeah, it's what we always do through the park."

"Running for two hours?"

"Yeah and Miss. Minnesota teaches the lesson."

"Fucking great."

"It won't be that bad." Camille assured me as she guided me into a dress shop. As soon as I walked into the shop I nearly gagged.

Pink filled every single thing in the room. Every single dress was a shade of pink. I honestly didn't know where to look.

"I hope it won't." I said as Camille walked over to a rack of shorter dresses, filing through them as I just stood next to her, absentmindedly looking around, secretly trying to find something that wasn't tainted with the colour pink.

"Why aren't you looking around?" Camille asked as she pulled out a considerably short heart-shape neckline dress with two vertical straps on each side. She then saw how short it was an immediately put it back.

"Have you seen what shop we're in?" I asked.

"A dress shop...?" Camille asked, moving over to another rack and I followed. She was filing through the dresses until she pulled out a pink ruffle dress that singed in at the waist and then flowed out. At the waist was a black belt with pink crystals in the middle and through half of the dress black lace intertwined with the design stretching over one side of the bust and over as a one shoulder strap. "Do you like this?" She asked me.

"Does it matter if I like it? Go try it on."

"Not for me, for you."

"Well… it's pink…" I began.

"Yes…"

"And that's pretty much it. I have a strict no pink or ruffles policy." I told her.

"Gee, why do you hate pink so much?"

"It's Lisa's favourite colour and all that she wears." As soon as I told her she understood.

"Oh, so looking in this shop is absolutely pointless?"

"Well not for you."

"I'm not too keen on pink, to be honest."

"Then why did you bring me in here."

"To look for dresses."

"Not pink ones." I told her and Camille understood that now was the time to get away from the ruffly, fluffy pink nightmare.

"So what type of dress are you looking for?" Camille asked me when we finally got out of the pink wonderland.

"Strapless, not pink, no ruffles, short but not so short that it makes me look like a tramp something that hugs my body but doesn't make me look like a hooker."

"So you're really not that picky then." Camille said sarcastically as she led me into another shop.

"Well what kind of dress are you looking for?"

"A dress."

"You've got to have one specific."

"A party type dress really. Nothing too fancy but nothing too boring. Something original." Camille said casually as she walked up to a rack of dresses.

This shop was a little better. The dresses were ranged and they were alright. However, there was a considerable amount of ruffles and nothing really caught my eye as I walked around the shop.

Who knew shopping for just a party dress would be so challenging.

20 minutes later, when I had finally looked around the whole store and found nothing that really sparked my interest I found Camille, just about to go into the changing rooms.

"Found something?" I asked, looking at the array of dresses she had on her arm.

"Yeah, I've found five I really like and, I found this one for you. I know you don't like ruffles but just try it on, please. For me?" Camille handed me a deep purple silky dress. It was short, but not too short, it wasn't pink, it was strapless with a heart-shape neckline, but the problem was the ruffles.

"Fine, I'll try it on. I won't buy it though." I grumbled to her, taking my dress into one of the cubicles and stripping quickly so I could get the thing off.

As I slipped it on I instantly felt uncomfortable as I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress made me look huge. It singed in at the waist but there were so many ruffles it made me look like I had something to hide underneath the dress.

"Camille, I hate this dress." I called over to Camille in the nest cubicle.

"I don't really like mine either." I heard her say as I opened the cubicle door and knocked on hers. She opened it up and I felt jealousy surge through my body.

Camille was wearing a tight fitting yellow dress that clung to her figure and made her look hot.

"Camille, you're hot." I told her, my eyes going wide.

"Thanks, but I don't have enough confidence to pull this dress off and I don't really like the colour yellow. It makes me look ill. You don't look that bad in ruffles, it just doesn't show off you're tiny waist fully." And that was all we said before we turned and returned to our cubicles. I got changed back into my jeans and cardigan. I put the dress back and when I came back Camille had her door open, staring at herself in a turquoise dress that was flattering but had no shape and reached her knees. It was plain but had a majorly plummeting neckline.

"No, not that dress, Camille. The yellow one looked better." Camille nodded in understand as I spoke to her in an honest tone. She closed her door again and I sat down against the wall, patiently waiting for Camille to come out in her next dress.

She then came out in a red dress, it was a simple classic plain dress that looked like she should be dancing the tango than going to a dance. She looked at me and I shook my head, sending her back into the changing room.

That was dress three.

Two more.

The next one was another red one, though it had spaghetti straps and had a few diamonds on the bust of the dress. It didn't plummet too much in the neckline and seemed to fit her nicely.

"I like it."

"I don't. The spaghetti straps are digging into my skin and the fabric is rubbing against my skin."

"So a no to that one then." It seemed like Camille wasn't having much more luck than I was with choosing a dress. They looked good on her, she just didn't like them herself.

"This is the last dress." She called as she came out.

Jesus Christ!

As Camille stepped out a huge grin spread on my face as I analyzed her figure. The dress was perfect for her. It was a two toned black and white dress. The bust area was heart-shaped and strapless. It was black and then as it went into the waist it looked like a belt of black transforming to white but it was just the fabric. Then the dress flared out a little, ending at her mid thigh in tiny ruffles that looked good on her.

"I swear if you don't buy that dress right here, right now I will run you over with my car." I said to her, unable to swipe the grin off of my face.

She was grinning giddily too, nodding and giggling slightly.

"This is the one." She said simply, turning in it once before walking back inside and getting changed back into her shorts and tee.

When she came out she held the black and white dress proudly in one hand and all the other rejects in the other. She put the rejects down and then made a beeline to the shoe section. She pulled out black peep toed pumps with a 4 inch heel and then grabbed a pair of diamond dangly earrings and black and white bangles to put on one arm before walking over to the till to pay for her items.

/

9pm we finally got back to the Palm Woods.

NINE!

You know why?

Because I couldn't find a fucking dress!

We spent the rest of the day searching for dresses for me, but to no avail. I tried on about 70 dresses, all to which weren't 'the one' for me.

I had pretty much lost all hope by the time 8.30 rolled around, hanging my head low.

"Camille, can we just go back to the Palm Woods, I'm bored and depressed now." I mumbled, dragging my feet towards the long line of shops that would take us to the exit.

"I guess so." She sighed irritably, angry that I hadn't found a dress.

"I'll just use one in my closet."

"But that just sucks, Echo. It's like a mini build up to prom, you go out and buy a dress! You don't take out whatever is in your…" Camille trailed off her sentence, causing me to look up at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" As I asked the question her hand latched onto my forearm and she literally dragged me into a dress shop. "What the? Camille! What the hell are you doing? RAPE! SEXUAL ABUSE! SOMEONE HEL-"

"Look!" Camille cut off my cries and shouts by dragging me to the back of the store and pointing to a dress. She grabbed it off the rack and pushed it into my arms. Literally running over to the shoe area, asking me what size my feet were before bringing back a pair of velvet blue 3 inch stilettos, pearl drop earring that looked like they would reach down to my mid neck before forcing me into a cubicle to get changed.

I sighed irritably, tired of trying dress after dress after dress on as I stripped for what I was hoping to be the last time, whether I liked the dress or not. I put in the earrings then pulled the dress over me and zipped it up, slipping on the shoes and walking out to Camille.

"Echo…" Camille's eyes were wide and her jaw was slightly slackened as she stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you even look in the mirror?"

"No. Should I? Is it that bad?"

"Just look." I sighed doing as I was told and turning to the mirror.

Wow.

The dress was a deep, sea blue coloured dress that was strapless, had a heart-shaped neckline, hugged my body terrifically, was just a tiny bit on the short side and the heels matched the colour of the dress. The best thing was that even with hardly any make-up on and my hair scrunched up into a messy bun my eyes popped and I felt… sexy.

"Well…" Camille said. I didn't have to look at her to know she was grinning broadly right now.

"It's perfect."

"Yes it is, now c'mon and let's buy it before the store closes."

And that's how I got my dress for the dance.

On the way home we were both grinning fools, I even put Big Time Rush on and sang along happily with Camille to each of their songs, something I never envisioned I would do but hey, if you're happy and you know it you sing –not clap in this occasion otherwise I would crash and we would be dead-

"You can sleep at mine and keep your dress in my room. I don't want Kendall seeing it at all." Camille told me as I pulled up to the Palm Woods. Parking in the lot and killing the engine, grabbing my bags as did Camille and walking inside with her.

"Okay, thanks, Camille, I appreciate it. I think that shopping trip was a success." I said smiling as we walked into the lobby and into the elevators.

"You wait until we go prom dress shopping." Camille said

/

The rest of the night snapped by. As soon as we were in her bedroom I rang up Asha to see if she was free tomorrow and she was, she seemed excited we were going to do something together. I texted Kendall telling him I was with Camille for the night then I was with Asha, Katie and Camille tomorrow. We went to bed around 11 –me borrowing some of Camille's PJ's- because we were so tired.

And then, before I knew it Sunday whizzed by. Camille, Asha, Katie and I had a great day out. We ended up going to the movies –which Asha and Katie ate their own weight in chocolate- and then crazy golf that Katie won in.

I came last.

Then afterwards I drove down to the beach and we chilled on the beach, did a little bit of shopping and had ice creams in the sun.

Asha and Katie ran around doing whatever 10-year-olds do while Camille and I just sat and talked –which she kept referring to the guys going somewhere which was starting to freak me out-

And then, we dropped Asha and Katie back at Griffin and Lisa's. I had a quick chat with Griffin. He apologized for singing me up for yet another thing that I didn't want to do and we had a talk about how I was and how Kendall and I were 'getting along.'

Apparently, Lisa was on a business trip for a while, thankfully, so I didn't have to see or speak to her.

When Camille and I reached the Palm Woods again it was 11pm and we were both beyond tired.

Camille gave me a hug and said she'd see me tomorrow as we departed and I got off at the 2nd floor. I attempted to be quiet as I got back in the apartment, slightly surprised that there was no one to greet me –and by that I mean playing video games- when I came in and the apartment was surprisingly quiet. I tip toed over to Kendall's room and opened the door quietly, closing it behind me.

"Kendall?" I whispered out to see if he was awake.

No response.

I crept over to him as he had his naked back to me. As I walked round the edge of the bed I was greeted with a sleeping Kendall, a happy little smirk on his face.

I giggled to myself as I began to strip. He looked so peaceful and serene yet I would bet he's probably not having innocent dreams, it's Kendall, he's never, _ever _innocent.

As I slipped into the covers I snuggled into his chest and kissed his cheek softly before laying my head under his and closing my eyes.

/

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

"Kendall." I groaned into his chest as the next day rolled around and I was unpleasantly awoken by his alarm.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Shut that alarm the fuck off, please!" I begged into his chest, squeezing my eyes closed as a pathetic attempt to block out the constant noise.

"Alright, Alright, stop acting so prissy." Kendall chuckled leaning over to the alarm and shutting it off.

"Shush, I don't act prissy." I told him pouting as we both stretched and he yawned.

"Sure and I'm secretly a hermaphrodite."

"Psh, it's no secret that you have both a penis and a vagina." I told him giggling at his reaction and rolling out of the bed before he could grab for me.

"Well to you, you're well aquatinted with both of them." Kendall joked, hoping off the bed and stalking towards me, grabbing me by the hips and pulling me closer to him. "I didn't hear you come in last night."

"You were pretty much dead." I teased. "I spoke to Griffin when I dropped off Asha and Katie."

"And..?" Kendall prompted me.

"Well, he said that Lisa is on a business trip and it kills me that he doesn't know she's cheats on him. Kendall…" My eyes suddenly watered up just a little. "I'm not just worried for him, I'm worried for Asha, I mean, she doesn't look anything alike Griffin…" My lip began to tremble and Kendall looked shocked at the sudden emotion change.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kendall murmured to me, stroking my hair. "Now, what's wrong with you?"

"It's just I see how my parents argue behind closed doors over things and yet Griffin is completely clueless to the fact that she cheats on him every goddamn day. I mean, what if Asha isn't my real sister and isn't his daughter. I mean, I see my parents and then I look at me and-"

"Shhh, you're bound to get a little emotional over this. We'll work it out, together okay? I'm going to be with you every step of the way, I promise. And, I _promise you _that we will never end up like your parents, okay? I know that's why you're guarded but I appreciate your strength, Echo. You're a beautiful, strong girl. The things you've been through must've been tough. So, is it enough for me to promise you that I'll we'll never end up like your parents and I'll be with you every step of the way, whatever road we go down." I was shocked Kendall was opening up to me yet again. His promises were sincere which made me scared. How can someone live up to such a promise? I nodded nevertheless, sniffling a little, thankful I didn't start crying and looking up into his big green eyes.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead then gave me a sweet, compassionate kiss on the lips. Nothing rushed or rough, just slow and gentle. "Now, c'mon. We've got sports." Kendall reminded me about school when the kiss ended.

"I'll go get changed. Meet you in 20." I told him, giving him another kiss on the lips before walking out of the apartment and into 2K.

Silence greeted me, which meant Debra was asleep as Katie was with Asha at Griffin's meaning she didn't have to get up early. I made myself a bagel as quietly as possible before getting changed into black short shorts and a tight red tank top. It sounds trampy but the shorts actually covered my ass and covered some of my thigh, if I was going to be running for 2 hours I wasn't going to do it in running pants.

The sun was peaking in through the blinds as I walked out of my room, pulling my hair into a quick ponytail as I ate the bagel and walked out of 2K.

Kendall was waiting for me, leaning against the wall of the hallway, doing nothing in particular. The green tight wife beater he was wearing didn't really make me want to go and do running with him for 2 hours, no, I had a better sporting exercise in my head playing out like a movie. His running pants hung low on his hips which didn't help my not so child friendly thoughts.

"Ready?" He asked me when I closed 2K.

"Yup, let's go do some labor." I joked. Kendall grinned humorously as our hands twined together.

"You know it won't be that bad." Kendall told me as the elevator doors closed.

"For you maybe. Let me just remind you that she _hates _me!"

"Psh, she doesn't hate you… just strongly dislikes you."

"Because that sounds any better." I told him stubbornly folding my arms and striding out of the elevator as the doors opened.

"Hey, don't blame it on me just cause she hates you."

"SEE! I knew she hated me."

"Echo, I was only doing it to get you angry?"

"Honestly, Kendall, why do you make it your intention to get me so goddamn frustrated."

"Because frustration equals sexual frustration equals angry sex equals happy Kendall." Kendall said smugly. Though he said it just before we reached our class who were all warming up and stretching outside so all I could settle for was a dirty look.

"Right, well we are all here now." Miss. Minnesota called everyone around. "Okay, we are going to do an hour of cross country and then we are going to do a pair exercise, three-legged cross country. So, I want you to run a good run for the first hour then you have a 5 minute break and then we pick pairs and go ahead on the same route just with a person tied to your ankle."

Sounds…exhilarating?

Who the hell does three-legged cross country?

"Everybody clear?" Murmurs of agreement to her question filled the outside Palm Woods park. "Just follow the track round, you're all going round in a circle basically. Get into position!" She called out. I jumped next to Camille and away from Kendall, giving him a dirty look when he passed me to stand next to James, Carlos and Logan.

"On your marks."

"Has he asked you yet?" Camille asked as everyone got into position.

"Get set."

"No, instead he's promised we'll never end up like my parents and that he'll be with me whatever road we go down together, every step of the way."

"WHAT?"

"Go!" As people began jogging at a good pace I attempted to lose Camille, not really wanting to talk about how Kendall wouldn't ask me to the dance or the prom, plus she seemed angry Kendall had promised that.

Why the hell would she be angry?

"Echo! Stop trying to run away from me, you're going to use up all your energy." I heard Camille call out as I stayed glued into the middle of our class, merging in with the few familiar faces I knew.

"Stay away from me you molesterer!" I shouted feebly back.

I wish I had listened to Camille and stored my energy, I really did.

By the second lap Logan, James, Carlos, Asha, Kendall, Katie and Camille all passed me easily, hardly breaking sweat while I had begun to pant a little bit.

"Echo! C'mon, speed it up! You're last! You have no stamina!" I resisted the urge to flip the finger at Miss. Minnesota as I passed her for the third time on my third lap while everyone else was on their 4th, possibly 5th.

Yeah, running was never my strong point.

But then again, I have no strong point so it's no surprise really.

Seriously, how can marathon runners or even runners do this for a freaking living?

It sucks!

As I passed the nearby forest I did a tiny little praise the lord in my head, I was halfway round this lap, well, that was until I was pulled into the forest, dragged into a deeper part where no one was around and my wrists were pinned above my head.

"Damn, you're slow."

"Shut the hell up, Kendall. What do you want?" I asked, panting slightly still. He grinned at my bitchy attitude, leaning closer to my body and bringing his lips up to my ear.

"You." He whispered. As his breath hit my hot skin I shivered, biting my lip at his attitude. He pushed me further into the tree as he dipped his head, leaving kisses down my salty skin, he was taking full advantage that I was only wearing a strappy top, already moving one hand from pinning my arms to slide both the top strap and my bra strap off one shoulder. As his hand brushed over my shoulder and the straps fell off my shoulder I finally realized what we –he- was doing and where we were.

"Kendall, no, we can't." I warned him, looking around the forest area, genuinely a little apprehensive –if possible, a tiny bit scared- at what Miss. Minnesota would do to me if she found Kendall and me in this compromising position or in a _very _compromising position.

He chuckled into my ear, sending more shivers riveting through my body.

"You always say no yet we always end up having sex." The kisses he laid across my exposed shoulder and collar bone were precise and I was fighting with my body to whether I should do this.

His lips were so tantalizing and hot and sensual…

"No, no, no." I protested in a small whisper. "It's dangerous."

"It's thrilling." Kendall told me in a risky voice, sliding his hand over to my other shoulder and playing with the straps their as his kisses reached my jaw.

"…K…Kendall, we… can't." I had to focus on what I was saying and not gasping out in pure pleasure as the tank top was pulled down to my waist and my bra straps were slackened, leaving my breasts open to the air which was quite chilly for Florida because of the time which had an instant effect on my nipples, hardening the buds and making me bite my tongue as an attempt not to encourage Kendall.

"Don't resist it." There was Kendall once again, convincing me to go with it as his hands skimmed up my ribcage to pinch both my nipples in unison. I took in a deep breath and bit my lip as he continued to play with my breasts. My body agreeing with Kendall –as always- whole heartedly. Sending each touch, each tiny pleasurable feeling straight into the one slick channel, lubricating the apex of my thighs as I struggled to form a word without nearly gasping or moaning.

Then his hands disappeared from my breasts, only to appear at my behind, squeezing it roughly before picking me up against the tree and locking my legs around his waist.

I would have to have major issues not to notice Kendall's clear, large arousal pressed against my inner thigh as his kisses returned, showering my neck and face until he finally touched my lips with his. He forced his tongue into my mouth as he thrusted into my core, creating a friction barrier that I was beginning to enjoy more and more by the second. My hands came up to his hair as our tongue collided and danced around in my mouth.

As more and more of Kendall's body pressed against mine and the more I got involved with our activities both of our libido grew.

Kendall always made it hard to resist.

As my tongue began to move against his more forcefully and my hips met his Kendall knew he had won… yet again.

As I ran my now free hands down Kendall's clothed torso and into his pants he grinned into the kiss. I broke it and kisses down his neck as my hands wrapped around his member firmly and he hissed in delight. My lips moved back up his neck as my hands moved in a teasingly slow pace up and down his manhood.

"Mmm, Kendall." I whispered into his ear, my lips brushing against his ear as I spoke and I squeezed him lightly in my hands causing another hiss to escape Kendall's lips.

His response was to squeeze my ass and thrust his hips forward at an attempt to hurry up my strokes but I was in no hurry.

"Don't rush it; I thought you wanted your foreplay." I told him, reversing our normal roles. As I finished my sentence I bit his earlobe firmly and moved one hand to fondle with his balls though my pumping stayed as a slow, stroking rhythm.

"Echo." He clearly meant my name to come out as a threat to all the teasing but it came out as a strangled moan from my ministrations that hadn't ceased to turn me on just as much as him. My thighs were trembling and burning but I wanted to ever so desperately give Kendall a little of his own medicine.

"Something wrong?" I asked Kendall in a feigned, innocent voice, brushing my hand feathery over the head of his shaft as the strokes and touches continued in no new form.

"Fuck foreplay." He said throatily, out of the blue. Wrenching my shorts down my legs, the same with his pants and underwear and in one fluid motion, entering me in a vicious way. As I gasped out and my pussy throbbed and grew slicker I was delirious at the speed he was fucking me against the tree. Hard, rough thrusts in and out of my core, not even giving me a chance to do anything he continued to just hammer me against the tree, his eyes intent on watching me orgasm and my hands balled into fists as the tingling sensation spread through my body and I began to pant, enjoying the long stream of pleasure that filled my bloodstream.

"Ooh, Kendall. Fuck! Ugh! Right- right there! Yes! Oh yeah!" I whimpered out as the skin slapping filled my hearing and Kendall didn't show any signs of slowing down, drilling me into the tree as both an experience and a lesson for me. As my legs locked Kendall's hips closer to my core and my breasts began to bounce with the sheer animalistic way Kendall was entering me, my who legs were trembling and my body was just a constant hysteric hum of unimaginable pleasure coursing through my body as my walls began to clench for longer and I bit my lip harder. Kendall groaned into my neck, squeezing my behind and bringing another hand to pinch my right nipple until the point of unbearable pain and at the brink of an orgasm.

"Kendall! Oh, God! I'm so close!" I moaned to him as he forced his hips to collide with mine in a throw of limbs and pleasure.

"Shit, Echo, so goddamn tight." He moaned. My pussy made a violent clench at the sound of Kendall talking dirty. He began kneading my breast and hitting my core with his cock harder and harder after each thrust leaving me breathless, unable to form a word, just animalistic sounds as Kendall continued to screw me against a tree which was beginning to feel a long time but I was definitely not going to complain in this position.

My body was so close to the orgasm and it only took a slightly slip of me further down the tree for Kendall just hit me that little bit deeper making my vision explode and me to stop breathing for a few moments.

"Oh, fuck! Shit, shit shit! Kendall!" I shouted out, writhing against his body and the tingling and the throbbing merged together to create a powerful orgasm that milked Kendall, draining him straight away and still continuing to try to milk him a couple of minutes after the sex.

Both of our breathing was very heavy and we were both covered in swear, a lot more than we did to start with. My body took a few seconds longer to stop contracting around Kendall's cock and the few extra seconds were needed to catch my breath.

"Fuck…" Was the only thing I could whisper in awe, letting my forehead drop against Kendall's shoulder for a few seconds, relishing in the feeling of being whole with Kendall inside of me.

"See what I said, angry sex is always the best." He whispered in my ear, sending kisses around it and down my neck.

"That sex hasn't got anything on shower sex." I managed to huff out in pants as he pulled out of me –even though this sex has drained me the most out of any other sex and it was 'the best' shower sex was just so unique and it felt so special and unique it made my stomach churn in a good way and my body to react just thinking back to our colliding wet bodies.

"If you say so." Kendall, being the ever gentleman he was, helped me get changed as I was in clear need of it.

"Thanks." I said to him when we were both fully clothed again, smiling at him.

"Anytime." Kendall said, actually meaning anytime as he signaled he meant what he said with a passionate kiss which had goosebumps erupt on my skin.

"I guess we should get back."

"Yeah, by now she's worried you haven't ran past he yet because she wants to hurl more abuse at you. It's nearly time to do the partner thing anyway." Kendall joked as he took a hold of my hand and lead me out of the forest and back onto the path of the park, creeping onto the path and bursting into a jog which was thankfully unnoticed by anyone else.

Kendall and I jogged side by side around the other half of the track. As Kendall either squeezed me ass or tried to sexually harass me I would try to outrun him, which in itself, is a failure.

I have the stamina of a slug.

By the time we got back to the start of the race, everyone was already back at the area. Miss. Minnesota had an accusing look at us when we finally reached her and the group, staring into my eyes for a few seconds until she began addressing the class.

"Right then, class. Now we have the running exercise. Now, choose your pairs." As Miss. Minnesota finished her sentence Kendall pulled me to him, kissing my forehead as his arm wrapped around my waist.

I knew it wasn't a question, I was with Kendall.

"I'm going to be choosing the pairs." Miss. Minnesota said suddenly, throwing an unneeded, pointed look in my direction for no reason!

What the hell? She just said… fucking bitch, going to put me with someone terrible.

"Camille and Logan, Carlos and Jennifer, Asha and Katie, Kendall and Jennifer, James and Echo."

She _had _to go there.

Camille and Logan shuffled together. Carlos jumped over to the dark haired Jennifer, Asha and Katie just grinned at each other, I growled under my breath as Jennifer –the blonde one- jumped over to Kendall, pushing he breasts against his frame and giggling at him as he stood next to her awkwardly.

I smiled at James as he walked over to me, rope in his hands.

"I swear, I you smack some duct tape on my face and start singing to me again I'll kick you in the balls." I warned him as he reached me. He chuckled, shaking his head at me.

"Easy there, I use my dick on a daily basis."

"Really? Do you suck it yourself?" I joked, though it came out more like an insult then anything. "Sorry, James… I didn't mean it like that." I sighed.

"I know it's because Jennifer is practically raping Kendall." James shrugged, bending down and tying our ankles together as I stared at Jennifer, bending over purposely in front of Kendall and practically harassing him in front of everyone.

"Why is she doing it when I'm standing over here?" I growled, mostly to myself.

"Because she knows you can't exactly run over to her with me tied to you and, she knows you're too good."

"Not a lot of people would associate the word good with me, James."

"You know you are." James told me as Miss. Minnesota called us over. It felt weird walking with James when he was attached to me.

"So, wait, am I moving my right first and then left or left and then right."

"You're single foot then 'our' foot."

"So right then left for me."

"You got it." James and I hobbled over to the start, laughing slightly when we bumped into each other or when I would trip up a little.

"On your marks… Get set… go." Miss. Minnesota called. James and I made a rocky start as I began to get everything wrong. As everyone sped ahead I kept bumping into James or nearly falling over

"Honestly, Echo, are you mentally retarded?" James joked when I fell into him for like the 6th time within the space of a minute.

"There is a slight possibility there." I grinned at him.

"So you were shopping for a dress yesterday with Camille."

"Indeed I was." I told him, finally beginning to find my feet as we finally worked into an even pace.

"So did you find a dress?"

"Indeed I did."

"Got a date?"

"Don't even get me started on that." I groaned loudly.

"What? Kendall not asked you yet?"

"No? He hasn't even brought the subject up!" I exclaimed.

"So it would be inappropriate for me to ask you to the dance?"

I'm not going to lie, I considered it. It's not as if it was the prom, Kendall hadn't asked me and James was enquiring about asking me.

"I would, James and I would like to, if I wasn't dating Kendall." I told him.

"So you're saying I would have a chance if you were single."

"Possibly."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't you have a date to the dance?"

"I've been busy thinking about prom then the dance."

"Because the prom is more important?"

"Yeah… because it's more important…"

* * *

><p><strong>So another long chapter!<strong>

**And… here is a tiny little snippet/what I have written so far for my next story!**

* * *

><p><em>Faith Pheonix. Just an average girl with a big dream to be a star. Yet, when the opportunity finally arises, she didn't expect she'd be auditioning for the Gustavo Rocque as a guy...<em>

"AND WHO ARE YOU, JUSTIN BIEBER?" As the bug-eye devil shouted at me I found myself recoiling slightly.

I was standing, by myself on an empty stage, an microphone stand the only thing occupying it, with me standing behind it and clutching onto the stand and microphone for dear life.

"N-"I broke off my sentence to clear my throat for a deeper sound. "No."

"Well you sound like him! Who are you? How _old _are you?" He sat there with his assistant, behind his desk which was further away from me.

"I'm 17 and my name is...my name is..."

"Are you even sure you're in the RIGHT PLACE?"

"Yeah... I wanna be famous."

"You're not going to be if you CAN'T REMEMBER YOU'RE OWN NAME!"

"My name is... West..ly." I racked my brain for my name.

"YOU SURE?" His voice hit me violently.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, swallowing thickly.

"That sounds like a name I'd give to a dog! A disabled one." Yeah, this is not turning out as well as I had expected.

"Can I sing now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, do you have a last name?"

"Yes. It's Wil...berforce?" It sounded more of a cowardly question.

"Westly Wilberforce? You're kidding me right?"

"...No."

"Well does your mother hate you?"

"I-I don't think so..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so that's all I've really gotten so far, still fiddling around with the idea and the plot!<br>Review your thoughts on what you think and I'm sorry it's not that informative. : )**


	37. Juliet Loses Her Romeo?

_Thanks to:_

_**EvilMonkeyBabyD- **__Aha, sorry, I'm just a tad explorative when it comes to things like that ; ) and don't worry I know! I'm just spicing it up a bit! Yeah I really haven't written a lot for my next story, I've been so focused on this one! Thanks for reviewing! : )  
><em>_**A-non-nee-mus- **__Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Really, you like Jecho? I'm glad you like them and yeah, it is a Kendall OC, but I think my next one will probably end up as a James OC. And I'm sorry, it was just a super long chapter and I'm writing off the top of my head now! Thanks for reviewing! : )  
><em>_**Carla**__**- **__I got you to seriously consider Jecho? I'm proud! I know, I'm actually confusing and frustrating myself at times! I'm really happy you actually looked at the dresses! Aww, great writing ability? Thank you so much! Aha, thank you, honestly my new story is failing, I really haven't written a lot! I can't I'm just so connected to this one at the moment! : )  
><em>_**TheClaire24- **__I hate Echo's mom too. Yeah, Kendall and Echo certainly get it on! Aha, thank you, I wanted that part of the chapter to be readable instead of completely boring. Prom is coming up, don't worry, when is there not something big happening? ; )  
><em>_**dirtbracer- **__I try to keep options open to where I can take the story, I'm glad you loved it! And thank you, I haven't really done much for my next story, partly because I'm so lazy and partly because I'm so into this one! Thanks for reviewing! : )  
><em>_**Green-NaNa-Neko89- **__Wow, I think this is the longest review I've ever seen! I'm really surprised it didn't get you frustrated! I couldn't bring myself to let the person in the doorway be Kendall, it would have just been a little too overboard for that point of the story. I made you blush? You make me blush at all the freaking lovely things you say about this story and my writing ability! I feel exactly the same, I always thought James is a secret female but I do like the idea of Jecho, I think you may have a little of them… eventually. I hope I haven't disappointed you with this length of chapter! It's so hard to start a story off or to even get into one; to have you hooked from the start is quite an achievement! And don't worry, there's a hell of a lot more twists to come up in this story! Yeah, its romance, I don't think I can write anything unless it has romance in it! I haven't really wrote a lot for it because I've been so focused on this one and because I often find myself making my new character into Echo somehow so I have to re-draft all that I have written! Thank you for such commitment and a fucking amazing review! : )  
><em>_**child who is cool- **__thank you! Thanks for reviewing : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Skrtle- **__There's definitely going to be a reaction soon! Thank you, I haven't really written a lot or it because I'm trying to finish this story. And yeah, I'm a fan of unique names, thanks for reviewing! : )  
><em>_**PopcornLover- **__Really? The only one you like? I'm honored! Yeah… I guess I'm just weird with how I get my characters to meet! Wow, really? You're so nice, I'm flattered. You're very awesome ; ) Biggest fan ever, eh? ; )  
><em>_**animeninja13- **__Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it! So you're not a fan of Jecho? That's cool : )  
><em>_**StuckAt9.99- **__Well… you must be stalking me! Or at least reading the ideas in my thoughts ; ) A lot is going to start going on, more bad then good so I've started listening to depressive music to get me in the mood! Aha, thank you for the compliment, you're review is lovely! Thank you! : )  
><em>_**Boysboysboys love em- **__Aha, I guess that could be seen as a positive! Well I hope they're real and descriptive, it's why it's M rated ; ) thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**TheCooliest- **__Yeah, I couldn't bring myself for it to be Kendall. *High five* let's just say, Echo sucks at most things in life. Maybe that's what I'm trying to do, prove its still Kecho, or maybe I just like surprising people ; ) hope this clears quite a lot up for you! I think you'll see James in a definite different light in these next few chapters. Aha, thank you! I try to make my stories different and unique from everyone else! You'll see when I eventually piece together the plot and stuff. I actually haven't touched it since starting it which is really bad. Only because I keep writing the character as Echo which is really bad because she's nothing like Echo. So I guess I just have to finish this story first before I start writing it. : )  
><em>_**whatIfeel- **__Yeah, I just couldn't let it be Kendall! Aha, it's fine, I've got a very mixed view on the whole Jecho thing. Hopefully, the next few chapters is going to clear a lot up for everyone and gives an insight to why James is so…James I guess. The little snippet is pretty much all I have written, I just can't concentrate on that story while I'm writing this one! Thanks for the review. : )  
><em>_**sexy ninja penguin- **__I've never thought of that, I'm not too good with writing threesomes though! I forget there's three people… which is kinda the point of threesomes. Thanks for the review. : )  
><em>_**socoolio- **__Thank you. That's cool, you don't have to be a fan of Jecho, everyone has their own opinions. And you just have to wait… I'm attempting to build up suspense but not really succeeding at the moment ; ) Aha, thank you again. I have written pretty much a page for it. I just can't concentrate on it when writing this story. : ) _

* * *

><p><em>Check yes Juliet<br>Here's the countdown  
>3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now<br>They can change the locks  
>Don't let them change your mind<em>

_Lace up your shoes  
>Ah Oh Ah Ohh<br>Here's how we do  
>We The Kings- Check Yes Juliet<em>

**I don't think I mentioned, last chapter the dresses that Camille and Echo are wearing are on my profile. If I have then I'm sorry for repeating myself!**

**Back to the same old sized chapters.**

**Sorry! I'm just uploading what I'm writing as quickly as possible.**

**We've reached 200,000 words guys, Damnn this is getting long!**

**Thanks for all your support, I really appreciate it.**

**Warning: The ending of this chapter may make some reviewers aggressive… you know who you are. ; )**

* * *

><p>I was getting so anxious about the dance that the rest of the day flew by. I spent most of it dropping hints to Kendall as we chilled with the guys in the apartment but he was completely clueless.<p>

Tuesday I spent the day with Camille, Asha, Katie and the guys in the Palm Woods pool. Chilling out, getting a tan and playing in the pool. Camille gave me countless exasperated looks to when I dropped a load more hints to Kendall, but he just ignored them again.

I was so paranoid I could barely register what went on in the day until Camille took me up to her room as the guys, Asha and Katie all went back to theirs.

"Okay, Kendall is either amazingly stupid or just _plain_ stupid." Camille said to me as we got inside the apartment. I rolled my eyes at her rant as I squeezed my damp hair, trying to dry it out a little. I said a brief hello to Camille's parents before walking into her room. She closed the door behind me as I dropped the beach-sized bag I had for the day in the corner of her room.

"Well, the dance is tomorrow, I'll just go solo." I shrugged like it didn't mean anything when, inside my head it meant a lot more.

"You're kidding right?"

"Well, Logan hasn't asked you yet!"

"You know he's shy."

"So you _want _to go with him?"

"Well…"

"Oh my God! You totally do! What about this other guy?"

"I think I'm going with him to prom."

"Damn, you slut!" I giggled as she rolled her eyes at me with a little smirk on her face.

"Hasn't anyone asked you?" Camille asked as she shuffled through her draws and threw a spare pair of PJ's at me.

"Well… I am going out with Kendall, so don't you think that would stop them?"

"Yeah… but, there's always one. Plus, you raise your right eyebrow a little bit when you're going to lie or attempting to." Camille raised her eyebrow at me in a victorious way when I looked at her sheepishly.

"Okay, so say _if _someone else asked me and I said no because I was waiting on Kendall but, maybe I thought about it, would it make me a bad person _if _it happened?" I asked.

"Well, it's a dance, not a date. Kendall hasn't asked you and this other guy has. Give him a chance."

"I've already said no."

"Aha! I knew someone else asked you. Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"It could be Bitters for all I know."

"But you're you. You always know something about my business."

"Just tell me already."

"Okay, well James said-"

"James, I knew it."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Because I like to see you uncomfortable."

"I hate you."

"Don't blame me, Logan told me."

"He's like a freaking message carrier to you!"

"You know it."

"Look, James didn't exactly ask me, he asked if it would be inappropriate to ask me, so technically, he hasn't."

"Keep telling yourself that. I wonder what Kendall will say when he finds out."

"Kendall's not going to find out because nothing is going on between James and me."

"Alright, chill out. You know I'm only messing with you. Now, get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

/

"C'mon, Echo. Get up!" I shouted in protest when Camille literally screamed down my ear to wake me up. I jolted, sitting up on the makeshift bed on the floor, rubbing my face tiredly and groaning when I realized what had gone on.

"You're such a bitch." I growled, staggering up and stretching, Camille standing up too.

"Yeah, whatever. Get changed, your clothes from yesterday are folded over there, I'll go get breakfast." Camille was already fully dressed and ready for the day in leggings and a summer dress with ballet flats. I groaned again when she was out of the room, yawning and walking over to my clothes from yesterday, pulling the jeans on and shrugging on the white tank top.

I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail, knowing that it was going to be styled tonight so I didn't bother with it. I walked over to Camille's make-up desk and borrowed some of her eyeliner and lip gloss, unable to use her foundation as I had a slightly darker skin tone than her.

As I buckled up my black gladiator sandals, Camille walked back into the room.

"Logan texted an hour ago. Miss. Minnesota asked the guys to help them with the dance, they've gone down to Gustavo to talk about the venue and what we're gonna have in there and stuff." She said, passing me a bowl of Fruit Loops as she ate her own.

"Isn't that your job if you're on the committee?"

"I dodge things really well." She shrugged, grinning. "I think they need to get punch, snacks, chaperones and I think they're performing so they'll be practicing for that as well."

"So in other words, I'm going to the dance solo?"

"Well it looks like I am too, so stop complaining." I rolled my eyes, having another spoonful of Fruit Loops as we walked into the kitchen

"You're parents are never here." I observed as we jumped on the couch and Camille turned the TV on.

"They are, it's just whenever you're here they think we want space so they disappear or sometimes, like today, they just have work." We then eased into silence as we watched some Spongebob for 30 minutes.

Don't judge me; you're never too old for Spongebob.

As the episode ended Camille turned to me.

"Want to go and chill by the pool?" She asked turning the TV off and getting up.

"I've got nothing better to do."

"Good, cause I need help practicing with a script. I'm going for an audition for a new TV show that's coming out in a few months. It's called New Town High."

"What's it about?"

"Some school that has witches, ghosts, vampires and all that."

"Sounds interesting, who you want to play?"

"Some girl called Lucy, she's a ghost."

"Go get your script and we'll go down." I told her, getting up too as she wandered into her bedroom. Moments later she came back, script in hand.

"Alright then, off to the pool." She announced opening her apartment door for me to go out of, I thanked her as I walked past and she closed the door behind her, locking it with her key. She slid her key into her pocket as we walked to the elevators and pressed the lobby floor.

"So when's this audition?"

"End of the month."

"The day of prom?"By this time we had walked outside near the pool, taking the seats under some gazebo thing.

"No, the next day, the 1st of September."

"Right, isn't your birthday in September?"

"Yeah, September 22nd, Logan's is September 14th, James' is July 16th, Carlos' is December 15th **(AN: I know it's really August 15****th**** but obviously, it wouldn't look right in the story because Echo joined around the space of a month and a half ago, just after James' birthday.) **and Kendall's is November 2nd."

"Yours and Logan's birthday are close together."

"I know, when's yours?"

"October 10th." I told her as the elevator doors opened and we walked out into the lobby.

"Really, you planning on doing anything special for your 18th?" Camille asked.

"You turn 18 before me."

"But I'm not going to do a party, it's too much effort and I would only want you and the guys there."

"Well, I don't really want a party but I feel that Griffin is going to, you know, fatherly love or bonding or whatever you call it." I said shrugging as we walked to one of the shaded tents and both took a seat on the woven chairs.

"Well, I hope I'm invited."

"You know you will be. Hey, is that the guys over there?" I asked pointing over to the lobby direction as James, Logan and Carlos all stood in a line, Logan and James had smirks on their faces with dark sunglasses while Carlos had a big dimple-y grin on his face as he shoved his helmet on his head. Camille had been reading her script, making facial expressions as she mimed the words when I spoke, she looked up though when I pointed and asked the question.

"Yeah, I have a feeling I know why they are out here." Camille said watching with me in amusement as the three Jennifers strutted around the pool looking windswept and all picture perfect. Carlos murmured something to the guys before jumping over to them, the dimple grin still present on his face.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked the short, curly haired Jennifer, speaking with an overly enthusiastic and loud voice.

"No." She told him point blank, I knew she had a look of poison on her face even though all I could see of the Jennifers were the backs of their heads.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked sleek, brunette Jennifer, the one he was with in sports.

"No." She said in the exact same tone as the last Jennifer.

"Will you go to the-"

"Don't even bother." The blonde one said. "I already have a date." And then he three of them walked off in an arrogant fashion.

"I call all the girls currently in Palm Woods park!" Carlos shouted at Logan and James as he ran off.

"Who knew Jennifer would have a date and the other two Jennifers haven't." Camille and I rolled our eyes, returning our gazes to each other and me helping her.

"Does that normally happen?" I asked skeptically.

"Normal? Ha! Nothing is normal with the Jennifers; they always travel in a pack of three, do things in a pack of three. I wouldn't be surprised if they shit together and have threesomes on a regular basis." She muttered.

"Wow… cause that sounds completely… normal?" I asked smirking at Camille's little joke.

"Oh hey, Logan!" Camille said as Logan stumbled towards us. I looked behind Logan to see James standing at a distance away, watching Logan.

Ah, so this is going to be Logan's attempt at asking Camille out to the dance.

James grinned and waved at me when our eyes caught; I smiled and did the same.

"What's up, Logie?" I asked trying to ease the tension that had built up pretty much instantly when he walked over.

And, I'm pretty sure it's sexual tension…awkward.

"I was just wondering- me and James were actually had the same- pshhh haha just uhhh- blee blah bloo- haha!" I watched on in painful humor at Logan talking to Camille before giving up, giving an awkward smile and then briskly walking back over to James.

James looked at Logan in horror as the shorter teen reached him but I just giggled lightly.

Well, it certainly was an attempt…

Logan reached James and patted him on the shoulder, turning him around as they continued to walk on and I turned to Camille.

"Wow, Logan has such a way with words." I told her, bursting out into laughter.

"That was even more painful than I had imagined." Camille slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Hey, at least he asked you! I haven't even seen Kendall today!" I told her muttering.

"Look, you're going out so you are technically already going to the dance together."

"It would be nice to be asked though."

"If being asked for you is anything like that, I think I would rather not be asked."

"Hey, at least he's making an effort, even if it does make him look like a bumbling idiot, it's still cute. Now, let's work on this audition."

"Oh, yeah, there are two scenes I've got to do. One, I'm standing up talking to Rachel, my best friend and the other one I'm sitting down and talking to West, my ex."

"Okay, so I'm Rachel and West." I nodded, as Camille passed me her script and got up, reading over the lines I was supposed to read.

As I looked up, Camille's whole aura suddenly made a drastic change.

Her shoulders were slightly slumped, her pupils grew bigger and her eyes became glassy.

"Rachel, I don't know what to do!" Camille whispered in a fragile voice, looking at me straight in the eye with such misery.

"What's happened, Lucy?" I asked.

"My powers, I'm losing them. Each day I grow weaker. My parents are arguing constantly and I saw Amber making out with Eric!" She exclaimed; a dry sob racking her throat as her lip trembled.

Woah, Camille is a damn good actress!

"Amber kissed Eric?"

"Yes, but the worst thing was, as I began to shout, they couldn't even hear me. I'm fading, Rachel."

"What do you mean, fading?"

"… I…" The word caught harshly in her throat and she looked to the floor, her fists balling up as a prevention from crying.

"Lucy, tell me!"

"Rachel… I'm dying." And then she looked up with a bitter look in her face, her jaw was set and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke in a deadly low voice, shivers ran down my spine.

Fucking. Hell.

And then, her body language changed again, she wiped the tear and a smile formed on her face as she held her head high in a look of confidence.

"How was that?" She asked.

"Wow…" Was all I could say to sum up the scene she just acted. "Camille, that was amazing!" I stared at her in awe as she began laughing.

"Thank you, the competition is tough out there, come on, if I just practice this next scene then we can just chill out for the day." She said, pointing to two deck chairs that sat near the pool.

I nodded, agreeing with her. I stood up and walked over to the deck chair as Camille sat down. She grinned at me as I sat next to her.

"Have you ever thought about acting as a career choice?" Camille asked.

"Me? Acting? You're kidding right?" I burst into laughter for the second time today.

"No, I'm not Echo. I'm serious." I quietened down instantly.

"Camille, I really can't act." I told her.

"Believe me, I'm perceptive. You act all the time, Echo. But you don't realize it."

"What do you-"

"Hello, Camille." I was cut off by Logan, smoothly sliding in front of Camille and grinning at her.

Well, hello to you too, Logan. I am sitting right next to her!

"Logan." She beamed at him.

She's so into him.

He's so into her.

It's painful to watch them dance around like monkeys when they should be freaking fucking like rabbits.

Okay, I have just scarred myself for life.

I'm not going to be able to look at cute little bunnies without seeing Logan's and Camille's faces on them.

"Will you…" Logan began and I raised my eyebrows.

He was actually making progress. Though, as he spoke his eyes drifted up. Frowning, I followed his eye line and looked over my shoulder to see James, standing behind the plants behind us pointing at a sign in his hand that said 'Will you go to the dance with me?'

Original.

"…go to the dance with… me?" Logan's voice raised an octave at the end when he realized he had actually formed the one sentence he needed to say to Camille, I was still watching James however and nearly began laughing loudly for the third time today for James began punching the sky as a silent celebration.

"Well…" Camille trailed off, pulling off one of her ballet flats and then, the next thing I knew James screamed and fell onto the floor as Camille's shoe hit him in the face.

This time, I did burst up into laughter.

"Oh!" Logan emitted a high pitched squeak as he watched his fellow band mate disappear behind the plants as he fell and Camille stood up, facing Logan.

"Logan, you may not believe this but, I've never been asked out before." She told Logan, clasping her hands together.

"No, I believe it." Logan said in a genuine tone.

"This is my first dance." She told him. "And I'd like to be asked in a way that I can remember. Not by cue cards."

"Cue cards? Pshhh! What are you- are you going to throw a shoe at my face?" Logan asked as Camille gave him a pointed look.

"No! I'm not looking for a prince to ride up on a horse but how about something with, a little flare?" She asked, patting him on the shoulder. "You coming, Echo?" Camille asked me as she began to walk away.

"In a sec, you carry on." I told her, as Logan and I watched her walk away. As soon as she was out of sight I turned to Logan. He began to smile at me though I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Logan asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"That is for ignoring me." I told him.

"Ow! What was _that _for?" Logan asked when I punched him in the other shoulder.

"That is for messing up your chances with Camille, twice!"

"I swear, if you hit me again." Logan warned with an angry look on his face. My eyebrows rose and I folded my arms, giving him a slightly evil glare. "I mean, do you want to go to the dance with me? Ow! Echo!" Logan protested when I hit him for a third time.

"Why the hell are you asking me? Why couldn't you do that to Camille without turning into some hilarious dork?"

"Because, it's hard okay! I don't want anything to be painful!"

"Painful? You weren't the one who just got hit in the head with a shoe!" James exclaimed from behind me as he stumbled up, dropping the sign and rubbing his head.

"Aww, do you want me to kiss it better?" I joked to James, rubbing his shoulder as he came to stand next to me.

"Yes!" He said instantly, looking at me deadly seriously.

"He gets a kiss offer and I get abuse?" Logan protested.

"You wouldn't get abuse if you could just ask Camille right!"

"Well what do you suggest I do?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, go original and throw her a love Frisbee or something." I said rolling my eyes, turning around to walk away.

"Hey! Don't I get my kiss?" James called behind me. I halted turning around to face him. "My cheek still hurts."

I smirked, walking back up to James and looking him in the eye, leaning closer until the point that I was a mere meter away from James' cheek and lips. I then raised my hand and tapped his cheek a few times.

"Let Logan fail on his own or it won't be just your cheek hurting." I whispered to him before walking away and into the lobby.

As I walked into the lobby my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

**Up in my apartment, come join when you want.**

I made a beeline for the elevators and stepped inside, hitting floor 5.

What was she doing up in her apartment when she needed to be in 'Logan range'?

As I reached her apartment door I didn't hesitate to just walk inside.

"Hey, I was just about to come back down to the pool. Someone wants to talk to us." Camille told me, raising her eyebrows and grabbing onto my wrist, pulling me out of her apartment even though I had just arrived.

"Who?" I asked her in wonder.

"Someone."

"That really narrows it down."

"It's a surprise." Camille told me as she shoved me into the elevator enthusiastically.

"You forget, I hate surprises." I grumbled to her as the elevator doors closed.

"Oh, lighten up." Camille told me.

"Lighten up? I've been snubbed by Logan twice!"

"Echo, we both know you're not angry because of that."

"Kendall not asking me has nothing to do with this!"

"Funny, I didn't mention anything about Kendall." Camille said with an evil smirk as the elevator doors opened and I glared at her. "Come on." She grasped my wrist again and pulled me out of the elevator, practically running out into the pool area and to one of the wooden tables.

And, that's when I caught eyes with a familiar… acquaintance.

"Stephanie King." I grumbled.

"Echo! Remember me?" She smiled at me from her seat at the table.

"Yeah, you're the girl who tried to get it on with Kendall when Gustavo was living with us." I deadpanned, folding my arms and staring at her in the eyes.

"Right… yeah. I heard you're still dating."

"What do you mean, _still _dating?" I accused.

"No, I didn't mean it in _that _way!"

"What way were you implying it then?" I asked.

"Just that he seemed to be getting awful friendly with Jennifer."

"So, Steph, what brings you back to the Palm Woods?" Camille interjected loudly, trying to ease the mood.

"Friendly?"

"Yeah, a few days ago they went bowling together and things got touchy feely."

"Touchy feely? Bowling? When?"

"Yesterday I think, around about 8pm. And yeah, they seemed to be… friendly."

"I swear, if you're lying-"

"I'm not lying!" She protested. I noticed Camille had gotten quiet and turned to her.

"You knew?" I asked the guilty look in her eye said it all.

"Look, it's not a big deal." She began.

"If it wasn't such a big deal then why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Look Echo, You and Kendall are dating; he and Jennifer go way back. He's not dating Jennifer, believe me, he's crazy for you, you'll see tonight, just chill."

"Chill, how can I chill?"

"By not making a big deal about it because that bugs guys, jealousy." Stephanie said. I stared at her for a few moments, trying to take deep breaths and taking in what she had said.

"…Fine." I ground out, though all I wanted to do was find Kendall and rip his balls off.

"So, Steph, you coming to the dance?" Camille questioned with a summery tone to her voice even though it's August and we were breaking into Autumn.

"And the prom!" She exclaimed happily.

"Really? That's great!"

"I know, look, I've got to go back to my apartment, I'll see you both at the dance?" She asked as she stood up while I just tried to burn holes through her head.

"Yeah, we _both _will." Camille emphasized the word both and gave a look to me which related to her sentence as Stephanie walked away.

"I'm still angry." I said, turning around and striding ahead of Camille around the pool. "I still think she's a freaking b-ah!" I let out a yelp as something hit me and I crashed into the pool, right next to the people inhabiting it.

What the hell?

As I broke the surface of the water spluttering and coughing Camille was choking back laughter.

"Well, you needed to cool off." She said, stifling another wave of laughter.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, pushing my wet fringe out of my face.

"You got hit with a Frisbee." Camille explained as she helped me out of the pool.

Frisbee.

As soon as she said the word my head shot up and I locked accusing eyes on wide ones.

Logan.

"Hey, Echo!" Logan called out waving, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Before you do anything rash, you're top has gone see through." Camille whispered in my ear, catching my line of sight.

I looked down, groaning when my red lacy push-up bra was showing boldly through my now sopping wet white tank.

"I really don't care." I growled, frowning at Logan. "LOGAN!" I shouted and the look on his face was like he had just pissed himself.

"…Yeah?" He asked as I walked towards him, beginning to shuffle away from James and into the lobby.

"Why you moving, Logan? I'm not gonna hurt you." I told him.

"That's what you'd say before you hurt me."

"GET HERE!" I shouted, running towards him.

"FUCKK!" He screamed running into the lobby.

"COME BACK HERE!" I ordered following him. I pushed past people recklessly in order to keep up with him.

"MOMMY!" Logan called out pathetically, running around the corner with his phone at his ear.

Was he actually calling mom?

As I sped around the corner I skidded to a halt, looking all around for Logan outside the front of the Palm Woods but he was nowhere to be seen.

What the fuck?

I continued to look for another five minutes or so until randomers –mostly middle aged men- began staring at my dripping wet form, especially a certain area. I glared at them, folding my arms over my chest and walking briskly back inside and around to the pool where James and Camille were chatting to each other.

"He disappeared didn't he?" James asked as I reached them with a frown on my face.

"…Yeah." I grumbled. "What the hell happened?"

"Well…" James began. "Logan took your advice and got a Frisbee which had a message for Camille in it, though Logan has a terrible aim and it hit you. Believe me, if I had helped him, it would have reached Camille." James said with a confident smirk. "And Echo, I know that you think you're covering you're 'exposed area' but you're just enhancing it." James said to me. I groaned loudly when I looked down, much to James and Camille's humor.

"C'mon, Echo. Let's go and get you cleaned up." Camille said, saying goodbye to James and taking me inside to the lobby.

Logan is _so _dead when I next see him…

/

An hour later I had changed into denim shorts and a black tank, my hair was still wet but was out of my face in a side plait and my make-up was redone.

I continued to grumble to Camille as we walked into Palm Woods Park and sat down on a bench.

"Why can't you just say yes already? Before I get a broken arm or something?" I asked exasperated.

"Because, he hasn't actually asked me himself! Plus, seeing you getting decked by a Frisbee was pretty funny." She laughed to herself.

"This has been the worst week of my life." I groaned.

"Lighten up; you haven't broken your arm… yet."

"Funny Camille, real funny." I said sarcastically to her.

"Look, in ten minutes we'll go and start getting ready. I can't believe its 3pm already."

"I freaking can." I sighed rubbing my arm where the Frisbee hit me until a certain someone walked up to us with flowers in their hands.

Logan.

He gave a nervous smile to me –though I just glared back- and a boyish grin to Camille. They both stared into their eyes for a few moments until Logan did something stupid… again.

"GO AWAY! AHH, AHH! GO. AWAY!" Logan all but screamed in Camille's face, causing her to scream and literally run away from him.

"Smooth." I praised him sarcastically. Logan sighed and threw the bouquet of flowers on the floor in defeat.

I stood up, looking at Logan straight in the eye, he recoiled a bit as I stepped closer.

"You're an idiot." I told him, giving him a punch to the shoulder."Stop attempting to do what James would do. In fact, don't even listen to him."

"How did you know he was helping me with this?" Logan asked slightly shocked.

"I can hear his girlish scream from a mile away." I walked away from him, all the way back into The Palm Woods and up to Camille's apartment.

"I don't know what the hell that was, but it was fucking terrifying!" Camille exclaimed when she opened her apartment door to me.

"It was Logan being a fucking moron." I told her as I walked in and Camille closed the door behind me.

"That's nothing new." She joked giggling. I rolled my eyes as I walked into her room and she closed the door behind us. "My mom and dad will be back before we go to the dance. I think my dad is dropping us off."

"Alright then." I nodded.

"We'll do your make-up first." Camille said. "Mine's already done and my hair is fine as it is."

/

2 hours later I couldn't believe what Camille had done to me. My hair was curled to perfection and in a natural mess. My eyes were piercing with smoky black eye make-up and a nude shade of lipstick plump up my lips and making them look fuller. I had a decent amount of cleavage –but not too much- as the dress hugged my body and ended at the top of my thigh. The heels topped the look off.

I actually looked great.

Camille had scraped her curls to the side, letting them loose over one shoulder, minimal make-up and eye catching jewellery.

"You look great!" I told Camille as she did a little spin.

"You're hot." Camille commented grinning, walking over to her bedroom door and opening it, both of us walking out into the lounge.

John and Teresa were sitting on the couch. Teresa was quietly submerged in a book while John was watching some sports program on the TV.

At the sound of Camille's and my heels clicking audibly against the wooden flooring, they both looked up to us.

"Wow, girls. You look lovely!" Teresa smiled, putting her book down. "I'll go get my camera." She announced getting up and disappearing into her and John's bedroom.

"Girls, you look beautiful." John smiled standing up. "Where are your dates?" He asked folding his arms. "I've got a few words to say to them."

"Don't worry, dad." Camille laughed. "You don't have to scare the guys off, we have none."

"How come?" He asked looking genuinely surprised.

"Because, Logan can't talk to me without causing an accident and Kendall didn't ask Echo."

"But I thought Kendall is your boyfriend, Echo." John said.

"He is."

"Ooh, he's in trouble. Maybe not your boyfriend anymore." John chuckled as Teresa came rushing out of the bedroom with her camera.

"Okay girls, get together!" She said, pointing the camera at us as Camille and I smiled to the camera. We relaxed when she put the camera back away.

"You need me to take you two?" John asked us and we both nodded.

"Please." Camille told her father. He nodded, picking up his keys out of a dish on the coffee table.

"Well, let's go then." He announced, walking over to the apartment door and opening it.

"Bye girls! Have fun!" Teresa called out to us as we walked out of the apartment.

The ride to Rocque Records was filled with an antsy Camille and a slightly disappointed me.

"Here we are." John announced, halting the car.

"Thanks dad." Camille called, opening the car.

"Have fun… but not too much, or you're grounded." John called out to his daughter as I got out and she closed the door.

"Okay dad." Camille called to him, both of us turning around and linking arms. "Dads." She muttered rolling her eyes and I grinned at her.

"He cares for you." I told her as we walked inside and into the elevator.

"Yeah, sometimes a little bit too much." As the elevator took us up a few floors I laughed at Camille's nervous twitching.

"I don't know why you're so nervous." I told her rolling my eyes as the elevator doors opened to the dance. Balloons hung up and tables were set out. Punch and other party stuff were laid out of tables around the edge of the room and groups of people stood and chatted happily.

"Camille! Echo!" As we walked in Stephanie called out to us, trotting over in a black and white polka dot strapless, flared dress. "You both look amazing!" She said as she reached us.

"Thanks Steph, you look great too!" Camille said to her as they hugged and I just stood quietly next to Camille.

"Where are the guys?" Camille asked Stephanie.

"I thought they were with you." She said uncertainly.

"Nope." I said curtly.

I still strongly dislike Stephanie, I enjoy holding my grudges.

"Okay, class!" Miss. Minnesota got the attention of the room. "Welcome to the Palm Woods annual Move Your Butt Dance!" She called out smiling as the room cheered happily before disappearing again.

"Talking about the guys. Is that Carlos?" Camille asked, pointing over to the hallway where one of the Jennifers was walking down with some idiot dressed in a bright, sparkly purple blazer, a sparkly black tank top and a pair of sparkly white slacks.

…With a blonde wig?

"Oh, Olaf. You're so famous and my _date _tonight." Jennifer said loudly as people began to stare.

"Ya, Jennifer. Olaf will meet you on the dance floor." Camille, Stephanie and I then proceeded to watch 'Olaf' run back around down another hallway to meet the curly haired Jennifer in a Jamaican football kit, dreadlocks and sun glasses. "Ya, Jennifer. I'm not just a soccer king; I'm your date, man." Carlos called out in a fail attempt at a Jamaican accent.

What the fuck is he doing?

I mean, who turns up to a dance in a freaking _football/soccer kit?_

Camille nudge Stephanie forward and over to Carlos and his 'posse' of dates.

"Carlos?" She asked him.

"Yeah?" He asked which instantly earned him a hit to the shoulder from the curly haired Jennifer. "No, I am Olaf." He began again which earned him another hit. "No, I am Ronaldaldo."

"Where's Olaf?" The long haired Jennifer asked with a pointed look to Carlos. He nodded, scrambling away and returning a few seconds later, half in a football kit and half as Olaf.

"Ya, I'm Olaf."

"No, you're not. Olaf doesn't dress like that."

"Well, Olaf is stupid, he's mine." The curly haired one told the other Jennifer, puling Carlos to her.

"No, he's mine!"

"He asked me to the dance first!"

"And you rejected him!"

"CARLOS!" Stephanie shouted. Causing the two fighting Jennifers to shut up. "Do you want to dance?"

"_Carlos_ would love to dance." Carlos said to Stephanie, ridding himself of the brats; Curly and Bitchy, linking arms with Stephanie and disappearing into the crowd together.

The two Jennifers looked completely dejected, sighing at each other.

"This would have totally worked if it not for Jennifer ditching us." The curly haired one said to the other as the walked angrily away.

"Well, at least _she's _happy." I said referring to Stephanie as I spoke to Camille, not in a particularly nice voice when referring to Stephanie. "I can't fucking believe Kendall didn't talk to me, let alone ask me to the dance today!" I growled at Camille.

"Yeah, well, Logan attempted many times but let's face it, he's horrible at it." She sighed.

I know.

As I agreed with her a certain sight caught both of Camille and my eyes. A certain member of Big Time Rush on the back of a… life sized horse… but not an actual horse.

"Is that Logan?" I asked, my eyes widening. "…On a horse?" As I finished my sentence Logan reached us. He smiled charmingly at Camille.

"Hello, milady. Would you like to accompany me to the dance?" He enquired, outstretching his hand to her as an offer.

"SAY YES!" I noticed that girlish shout from anywhere.

James.

What the hell was James doing as a horse?

As I started sniggering Camille looked deep into Logan's eyes.

"Fuck yeah, I will!" She shouted, grabbing his hand and jumping on the 'horse' behind Logan.

"Onward trusty steed!" Logan called, slapping the horse on its neck.

"OW! I'm not a real horse!" James called out as the 'horse' walked into the next room.

Miss. Minnesota decided to make another appearance, shouting out to everyone as the excitement died down from the 'horse.'

"Everybody! Move your butts and start dancing!" She called out, pointing to the dance floor in the next room. I sighed to myself as people cheered and crowded into the next room until I was left alone.

Fucking great.

Best dance ever…

"Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?" I turned around to a voice, James stood there in a black button up t-shirt which was rolled to his elbow and black skinny jeans.

"I'm out here all alone because I got ditched." I sighed irritably.

"Why are you all alone?"

"Because, Camille got her prince charming, Stephanie's on it with Carlos and I haven't seen Kendall anywhere."

"You do know he was the other half of the horse right?"

"Yes, James."

"Well, Big Time Rush have got a song to sing. Why don't you come and watch?" James asked kindly with a dazzling grin, offering me his hand.

"I guess so." I told him, smiling despite how I felt as he lead me into the next room, hoping up onstage with Logan as I wedged my way through the crowd to Camille.

"Hey, seen Kendall yet?" She asked me.

"No." I growled back at her.

"Look, you know what, Echo? This is a dance. You don't need Kendall to have a good time, if he's being a douche bag, party like its 2011."

"Because it is 2011."

"Look, you know what I mean. It took us forever to find that dress! You looking miserable in it isn't doing neither of you or it any good. So just let Kendall be a fucking idiot, have fun, worry about him tomorrow, no matter what. Promise me."

"… What if aliens invade?"

"That is the only reason that should stop you from partying, promise?"

"…Fine, I freaking promise."

"Hey, guys, we're Big Time Rush!" Kendall announced bouncing up onstage next to Carlos who joined shortly before.

"We're going to sing a song." Logan said.

"And, this song goes out to my date." Kendall said.

Oh, so _now_ he starts the acknowledging me.

Camille nudged me knowingly.

"Jennifer."

…that's not my name.

Wait… JENNIFER?

Kendall smiled to the back of the room, pointing his finger. Camille and I followed his finger direction and saw the blonde Jennifer giggling with the other Jennifers and waving at Kendall.

WHAT THE FUCK?

I _so _wish an alien mother ship landed on Blondie's fat, extension filled airhead right now, possibly taking out Curly and Bitchy too.

* * *

><p><strong>: O<strong>

**...Please don't kill me!**

**Review?**

**Sorry the chapter was so short again!**

**Hoping for more reviews for this chapter, hopefully?**

**Review to find out what happens next : )**


	38. Broken Trust

_Thanks to:_

_**EvilMonkeyBabyD-**__Aha, I'm so sorry! Please spare my life. All will be revealed very very soon! There's a reason for all of this, I promise! I know, I know it's Kendall/OC… I think you'll hate me for this chapter, so spare my life, again please? Thanks for the review and not killing me… yet : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Skrtle- **__I'm sorry, I really am! I hate them too! Hopefully this chapter will make you understand a little more? Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**vampirelover14- **__All will be revealed in this chapter, thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**WantToBeSomebody- **__Echo's reaction is surprising actually in this, but don't worry, I'll let her get revenge. Um, about Jo, I'm not sure, I mean everyone hates her and with what I'm thinking with possibly doing a sequel maybe she'll come into that? I'm still thinking though, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Carla- **__He's gonna get it, just not in this chapter. AHA! That actually made me laugh! Well monkeys can be vicious… a piano on Jennifer's head? Fucking hell you're hilarious! Thanks for the lovely amusing review! And for not letting a monkey or a piano cause me any damage rather than Kendall or Blondie : )  
><em>_**ally0101- **__Hello there, thank you very much. Wow, that's really ironic, I just picked it randomly! Aha, thank you again; hopefully this chapter makes you happy and not as frustrated as I'm getting with writing it, thank you for the lovely review. : )  
><em>_**sexy ninja penguin- **__I guess it's good you didn't expect it? And yeah… she does have James… possibly ; ) thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**Deedee- **__If he was dating Jennifer Echo would throw him in front of a plane ; ) Jennifer and Kendall aren't dating just that Jennifer is Kendall's date ; ) thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**child who is cool- **__Thank you! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**CamiTheatreGeek- **__Aha, I'm glad you love it. You may not love it as much after this chapter though… thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**Ano-nee-mus- **__Aha, I think you have. It doesn't matter though; I'll put down whatever your name is. I try to add a little humor, or as much as possible that is actually funny and not fake in a way. Well, there's something in here I'm sure will make you happy. I think you'll like a lot of this chapter. I could, I might! But I may write my upcoming fic on James. Only time will tell. Thanks for the support with Jecho : )  
><em>_**BigTimeFan50- **__Unfortunately, yeahh, Jennifer. He'll be fixing it alright, but things are starting to get a whole lot more complicated from now on… Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**TheCooliest- **__Kendall's definitely doing something! Aha, thank you, I'm glad you found it funny. Well, I hope you're still alive to read this chapter and I hope you won't die from this one either! Everything is coming out now. Don't worry, it's still understandable and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**socoolio- **__Thanks! The twists coming into this story aren't gonna be little anymore. Thank you again, I'm happy I've still got your interest after 37 chapters worth of drama. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**whatIfeel- **__I'm sorry I kept you in suspense. I'm happy your saw the little hint of the whole Jennifer/Kendall thing, few have noticed it. That has actually thrown a lot of people off guard and I bet some of this story will throw you off even more. There actually isn't much Kendall in this one. Which is weird cause he's normally always in it. And yes it is and always will be a Kendall/OC fic unless everybody turned around and asked me to put it as a James/OC fic. And yeah, it shouldn't of happened in the first place, I want to explain to you everything and say why it's happening so badly, I just want to announce it, but then that's just ruining where I want to take this story completely. Oh God, I love Kendall's covers on youtube. I love the dynamics and tone of his voice; especially when he does songs that I love. He's so talented it's untrue. Thanks for the lovely review : )  
><em>_**StuckAt9.99- **__Aha, don't worry, I don't do anything stalk-worthy anyway! I'm really happy someone is as passionate as this story as I am. I try to add curveballs and pretty much everything from here is going to be a whirlwind of…events I guess. I hope you're mind is still intact after that and won't blow up too much in this chapter ; ) I like making stuff unpredictable, it gets me on a hype for the reviews, I want to see how everyone has taken it. I don't like Stephanie, but I personally don't hate her either. I mean, I think it's just her character that annoys me and I don't mean to be mean but it's her voice. It's really masculine and annoying… gosh, I feel like a bitch now. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**TheClaire24- **__Thanks, I try to make everyone as into character as possible well, apart from Kendall, he's just too easy to make a pervert. All will be revealed soon, I promise! Please don't kill someone, or me! Just breathe, breathe! I hope this chapter kinda-ish clears up some stuff for you. Don't worry, everything is going to change. I can't help but thing all review responses I make are so cryptic… anyway, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Green-NaNa-Neko89- **__I've actually come to anticipate your reviews! I love hearing from you. And once again, I can't believe you! It's like your reading my mind! It's so confusing, I mean I don't even know what's going on until I can understand what I've written! I hope this chapter makes your wish come true. Don't worry, all will be revealed, my friend! Aha, you make me feel so fuzzy inside with all these compliments! I hope this chapter excites you enough. Actually, I've only ever got one bad-ish review for this, just someone explaining how that I'm writing too many episodes into it and it's close to how it's scripted. So I had to explain how I listen to my reviewers and do what they want, for example, this chapter is what you want, I'm sure ; ) thanks again for the epic, epic, epic review! (By the way, there's pretty much no Kendall in this chapter, so enjoy all that is in it ; ) )  
><em>_**Hansrach- **__Everything happens for a reason! This story is full of it and so is this chapter. Jeez, it's like all my reviewers say something they wanna hear and I already have it planned! Don't worry, I'm itiching to say what is going to happen, but I don't want to ruin it… so everything will happen, soon. I fully pledge a promise that it will be soon! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Reviewer/Gigi- **__Hello there. I feel bad that I've taken 24 hours of your life away, I'm sorry! And yeah, Jennifer, don't worry all will be revealed soon. And I can't say! All I can say is all will be revealed soon! Thank you, I do plan to do more episodes further into the future, thank you for the compliment, I appreciate it! I'll start working on other stories when I finish this one, because I try to make my Oc's different and when I try to write my other story with my other OC I write it like Echo is in the story. So I'm determined to write this story first, have a little break where I can plot what's going to go on in my next story and then start writing again. Thanks for the review Gigi : )  
><em>_**Kuu-chan07- **__Thank you. I'm glad I had an edge on where you didn't expect that twist to come. I hope this clears up the cliffhanger appropriately. Really? I'd love to know what you're thinking on why he asked Jennifer, maybe leave it in your review or something? Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Anon T- **__Sorry! Please don't kill me. Stuff is going to go down but it's not going to go down with Echo being on Kendall's case. I hope you haven't lost too much sleep from the last chapter and I'm sorry again! Thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**BTRisAMAZING- **__I hope this chapter is worth your wait. Thanks for the review : )_

* * *

><p><em>I'm havin' nightmares from sleepin' with the enemy, (enemy) (no no)<br>How do we reverse the chemistry? (chemistry)  
>I don't want us to be the end of me<br>This love is takin' all of my energy, (energy)  
>Energy, (energy)<br>My energy, (energy)  
>Takin' all of my energy, (energy)<br>Energy, (energy)  
>My energy, (energy)<br>Takin' all of (my energy)  
>Keri Hilson- Energy<em>

**Thanks to Green-NaNa-Neko89 and whatIfeel for amazing reviews this chapter!**

**And yes, this is a very quick upload because I can't keep you guys in the dark!**

**I JUST HAD TO UPLOAD!**

**If you want to get into the mood of this chapter, go on youtube and have Keri Hilson's song, Energy ready to play, I'll put a note to tell you when to play it, don't be tempted, it's after Echo leaves the dance!**

**And Prom King and Queen, even though it's far away I want to know who you want to be crowned, cause you have the power!**

**It can be anyone you want. Echo and Kendall. Echo and James. Kendall and Camille. Carlos and Camille. Carlos and Echo. Logan and Camille. Logan and Echo. James and Camille. Or just throw Steve in there (Camille's date for the prom on the episode.) Whoever has the most votes will be crowned. It doesn't necessarily have to be a couple. Just who you want!**

**And, I just want my lovely readers to know that when you review I actually take in what you ask and say when I'm writing the next chapter, sometimes quite literally and others it builds up. So if you review what you want to happen it will be incorporated into the story.  
><strong>

**Epic warning: By the end of this story please do not attempt to commit murder! This chapter is taking frustration to a new level.**

* * *

><p>As music began to pump through the speakers Stephanie jumped up next to Camille and Camille looked shocked, she turned to me before speaking.<p>

"Well… you promised. He's trying to make you jealous. Make him jealous." Camille shrugged though you could still see she hadn't fully understood what was going on yet.

What the hell is she talking about?

Does she not know how much of a whore Blondie is?

Who the hell can I use to make him jealous?

Wait, I'm beyond making him jealous, I just want a good time… Kendall's fucking draining all my energy. Do I really want to embarrasses myself in public and then be targeted by Curly and Bitchy as well as Blondie?

And who have I got?

I mean, Camille does use epic slaps –especially on Kendall- but I wouldn't want to drag her into this fucked up situation, plus if I fight the way I want to fight with Blondie I'm pretty sure Miss. Minnesota will see and I'll be doomed.

…So I'll just be not looking at Kendall and having a good time, and then take the pleasure in hurting him when this is over.

Yeah, I'll fucking bust Kendall's nuts later.

I turned and smiled at Camille nodding as I smiled genuinely after my mental monologue, beginning to dance.

_There are so many things  
>That I never ever get to say<br>'Cause I'm always tongue-tied  
>With my words getting in the way<em>

What words Kendall? Cause there's plenty I want to scream at you right now. What about that you may be possibly breaking up with me or that your tongues tied to fucking Blondie's?

_If you could read my mind_

I'd be scarred for life

_Then all your doubts would be left behind  
>And every little thing<br>Would be falling into place_

Is it me or is this song amazingly ironic for my situation right now?

James' eyes caught mine as he danced with the others. As he sang the last part of his little two line solo he smiled at me, that smile said a lot of things. 'Don't worry.' 'I'm sorry my best friend is an idiot.' 'It will be okay.' 'Just ignore it.' 'Be happy.'

Was it weird I could draw up those things from just his smile?

I'm not going to lie, I know I have some sort of connection with James but it wasn't the same connection that I have with Kendall.

With Kendall it felt like an unbreakable bond –until now- and with James, it felt like... I don't know, just different. In a weird way, I feel like after I opened up to him, he's always going to be there for me, no matter what.

Trust.

I trust him a lot more than I have trusted anyone else in my life.

Opening up to him was something big for me, but it seems like I made the right decision and I'm proud I haven't done something I haven't so quickly and easily regretted when placing my trust.

...Did I trust him more than Kendall?

_I would scream to the world  
>They would see you're my girl<br>But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say_  
><em>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<em>  
><em>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

The way Kendall is staring into the crowd at Jennifer is hurtful, extremely hurtful.

Even freaking Carlos understands that Jennifer shouldn't be Kendall's date for tonight.

In fact, all of the guys seemed a little weird with each other.

Well, Kendall seemed fine but the other guys seemed to be anxious, I've heard them and watched them enough to know.

_It's the way that I feel  
>When you say what you say to me<br>That keeps you running through my mind  
>24 hours a day, 7 days a week<em>

Ah, they think I'm going to freak out as soon as they've finished the song.

I have more dignity then that, even if the nature of me is itching to just strangle that fucking bushy eyed idiot right now._  
><em>

_And if you've got the time  
>Stick around and you'll realize<br>That it's worth every minute that it takes  
>Just wait and see<em>

Jesus, with the way Logan and Carlos were sending me looks you would think I'm fucking Godzilla or King Kong._  
><em>

_I would scream to the world  
>They would see you're my girl<br>But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

And now Camille's joined in with the staring game, often giving me sidelong worried glances.

The only one not treating me like a fragile object is James... and Kendall.

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_I'm over the chances wasted_  
><em>Tell me, it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's only the nervous times<em>  
><em>That keep me bottled up inside<em>

I needed to stop freaking being so prissy and bitchy about this.

Just calm.

Just enjoy the way James' body moves on-

What the hell am I thinking?

Wait, Kendall's got a date so I can think half innocent thoughts about James and the way his shirt would hitch up slightly when he jumped or raised his arms, revealing a strip of his toned stomach and the little line of hair that sunk underneath his belt.

_Keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say_  
><em>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<em>  
><em>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

So if Kendall's date is Jennifer, I'm allowed to get a date right?

Wait, who else is going to be fucking single tonight that I can be comfortable around, get Kendall possibly jealous but most of all, have a good time with?_  
><em>

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up_

As the guys dance and sang the song I began to feel more relaxed, settling for images in my head of what I was going to do to Kendall later.

When they finished the crowd whooped and cheered for them all. The guys fist bumped each other and grinned at the crowd though the smiles on their faces seemed to be just a little stretched and unnatural for the normally smiley and peppy guys.

As the crowd died down, party music flared through the speakers and people began to dance. Kendall made his way over to Jennifer –as much as it hurt to watch- Logan made his was over to Camille –which made me happier when I saw the massive beam on Camille's face when Logan reached her, his cheeks tinted as he looked at her shyly- Carlos made his way over to Stephanie while I went to stand next to James.

"Well, it looks like they got their happy ending." I said to him, smiling at how happy Camille seemed, busting out some pretty intense dance moves next to Logan. James nodded smiling down to me as I stood at his side and we glanced at Camille, Logan, Carlos and Stephanie both happy in their separate situations

"Except, I spent so much time helping Logan, I never got the chance to ask anyone to the dance." James said frowning slightly as the genuine smile earlier on his face disappeared.

"Ahh, no, you asked me." A tall-ish girl walked up to us in a maroon dress and tightly curled hair with a bright smile on her face.

Who's that?

...Not that I'm jealous or anything.

Wait... am I?

I can't be. I'm more angry and upset at Kendall.

Fucking hell, I'm a walking mess.

"Uh, no, he asked me." A short girl came to stand next to the taller girl. She had dark skin, a yellow dress and her hair was tight in a bun.

Busted.

"No, he hit me with a flying dance disk." Another darker skin girl said, standing next to the other two.

Wait... I thought James didn't help Logan with the whole disk thing...

"No, he asked me!" A blonde girl said standing next to the others. All the girls looked ferociously at James.

Jesus Christ James! How many girls do you want to ask?

I looked up at him; the confused yet sheepish look said it all.

He didn't do it consciously; it must have been while he was helping Logan.

So this is why James doesn't help a lot of people. Because he get's mobbed by a pack of girls? Because the looks on their faces tells me that he's definitely in _a lot _of trouble.

"Oh, maybe I did ask a few girls out." James muttered to me as he shoved both of his hands in his pocket, smiling sheepishly as he looked up to the girls. The girls on the other hand just folded their arms and stared at James continuously.

Wait... this is perfect!

"Actually ladies, he asked me _first._" I said to them. James looked at me with disbelief as I spoke out, pulled his arm out of his pocket and held onto his hand pulling him away from the mini crowd of girls, a guilty smile on my face.

"Echo, what are you doing?" James asked me as I pulled him away from the angry pack of girls and into a corner of the room, at the edge of the dancing crowd.

"First, I want to know why Kendall's got Jennifer as a date." I said to him seriously, dropping his hand and folding my arms.

"I'm not sure because I was helping Logan for the whole day, but I'm pretty sure she has one over on him so he has to act like her boyfriend for the night."

What?

"So, does that include touching each other up?" I asked nodding my head over to the couple. They were shrouded in darkness, Jennifer was whispering in his ear and Kendall had his arms around her. Jealousy surged through my body.

Oh, he's _so _dead.

It's taking all my willpower not to march over there and rip Jennifer's hair out and then rip Kendall's balls of and set both on fire.

"I guess, but he owes her a lot."

"What did she do for him?"

"I really don't know." James told me honestly.

"Well then, they can have their fun." I said, my eyes still lingering on Kendall. "But, he'll be lucky if he'll see broad daylight after I've got a hold of him." James chuckled.

"I bet. Thanks for helping me see broad daylight." He said to me, smiling.

"I didn't help you. I'm just not letting those girls get on _my _date." I said suggestively. It took a few moments for James to realize what I said, but when he did he smiled again.

"Well, I don't believe I asked you properly. Echo, will you be my date for tonight?" James asked, holding out his palm in the space between us.

"I shall."I said to him, grinning as I placed my hand on his. He held my hand, moving slowly into the crowd, keeping his eyes locked on mine as we began to submerge with them.

"You look gorgeous tonight." James twirled me around slowly as he spoke and I grinned at him.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

"I'm James Diamond, I always look good. You should know better." James teased as he pulled me to Logan and Camille –who was doing some Beyonce 'booty shake'- to Logan who was attempting to move normally next to her.

"What's with Kendall?" Camille asked me as we reached her, still dancing.

"Don't know. Don't care." I announced.

"How come?" She asked.

"Cause I have a date tonight and I plan to have fun." Camille looked around me, oblivious to the fact that James was right next to me and holding my hand... seemingly.

"Who?" She asked.

"Me." James said, pointing to himself, shocked that Camille hadn't noticed him.

Her face was blank for a moment until she laughed so hard she almost started crying. Instead, she stopped dancing and leaned against Logan for support as she gasped for breath.

"Him?" She managed gasped out.

"She's laughing. I must be _way_ outta your league." James whispered in my ear.

"No, you're not playing pretty boy tonight. Just be James." I said to him, looking up into his eyes. "And for your information, I'm not even in a league. I don't need one." I grinned at James who just raised his eyebrows.

"Pretty boy? I'm James Diamond."

"Who nearly got mauled by a group of girls." I told him, smugly watching his face drop.

"Touché." He muttered.

"See, don't you just love me?" I joked.

"You have no idea." Logan suddenly said. James' eyes went wide when Logan spoke and punched Logan on his shoulder. "Ow! James!"

"You had a fly on your shoulder there, Logan. Be more careful next time." James told him, staring at him half menacingly as he laughed awkwardly. "C'mon, Echo. Let's get you to the punch." James pulled me away from Camille and Logan over to the tables at the side of the rooms.

"Why do you act like such a pretty boy?" I asked James seriously as we reached the punch.

"What do you mean?" James asked generally confused.

"Well, you act all girly, body conscious and fake and I know that's not who you are." James seemed to mull it over for a few seconds.

"I'm not _that _boy conscious."

"You carry a comb around with you."

"Hey! Leave my lucky comb out of this!"

"My point exactly." I said to James, folding my arms.

"Well who do you think I am?" James challenged.

"A sensitive guy that puts up a facade."

"I'm not the only one."

"What?"

"I'm not the only one who puts up a barrier. You do, too."

"No I don't."

"Echo you act like nothing affects you. You think you can burden the weight of the world on your shoulders yet days ago, you were crying your eyes out to me because your mother abused you."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I said quietly, scared that anyone would have heard him even though the room was filled with laughs, chatter and booming music.

"Well, when is there a good time to talk about it, Echo? You can't stay distant forever!" James said, his voice rising slightly much to my distaste.

"I'm not distant!" I answered heatedly.

"Echo, since you've got here all you've been is distant!" He retorted just as heatedly.

"I'm not distant, damn it!" I said glaring.

"It's in your fucking eyes and body language. You move away from people when they move towards you, you dodge any personal questions and you never open up." James pointed to me as he spoke in an angry and exasperated tone.

"I opened up to you!" I told him.

"Because Kendall wasn't there to fucking talk to you!" James growled.

Does he not know that I trust him?

"Jesus! What is your fucking problem?" I asked, not wanting to tell James that the way he was talking was actually hurting in a way, he's a close friend and I trust him and telling him that now may make him think that I'm saying it for the sake of it.

"You! You say you can't fucking act, Echo yet every single day of your life you act like nothing is important to you and you can't get fucking hurt!"

What was he talking about?

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! You're fucking afraid you're vulnerable!"

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because, I want to help you!"

"Well this isn't fucking helping me!"

"Really? And anyone else in this room is?"

"..." My jaw clenched.

I fucking hate it when he's right, especially at times like this when he has to belittle me to prove he's right.

"Exactly! Why don't you talk to someone- anyone? Why don't you talk to Griffin-"

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED, OKAY?" I shouted to him, oblivious that one tear crept out of my eye.

I couldn't take it anymore, what's with all the violent verbal attacks?

I can only take so much until I just have to show my emotions –mostly by shouting or arguing- the whole Kendall and Blondie thing wasn't making any of this any better!

"Well done." James voice suddenly softened and he smiled at me.

"_What?" _

Is he drugged or something?

"You just opened up to me."

You know what? I don't fucking need this. I can't just stand here and argue with James and watch Kendall get with another girl.

I don't even want to fucking _be_ here anymore!

"...Is this some sick joke or something, James? I may act distant but at least I fucking know I'm dysfunctional." I growled at him, walking around him towards the hall of Rocque Records. Only to have James' hand latch onto my arm.

"You want to know why I act like a fucking pretty boy? My dad died when I was 5. He was a drug addict. Since then my mother threw herself into her work. She became a lot like you. Cold, distant, witty, always on her feet, secretive and stubborn. She always had a pretty face; she works in the beauty industry and I don't see her much. Some days I would wake up and she'd have a bruise or a scrape. My father was abusive and she did nothing about it. Never told anyone until I figured it out and spoke to her in my early teens. We ended up arguing and then she cried in my arms. All she wanted was for me to think we were a happy family. You're not the only one with issues, Echo. But you know what the worse thing was? That if she had said something earlier, or I had worked it out younger, she would have never of had to go through the painful things she went through and my father wouldn't have died in vain. Story sound slightly familiar?"

No fucking way.

My mouth dried up as I opened my mouth to try to say something, anything to James.

He was more alike me then I thought.

He really does care.

Him out of all people, though. I would've never guessed or imagined.

He always acted so differently...

"James..." I finally managed to murmur out; our confrontation being noticed by no one as dancing bodies filled the room with happy faces.

"Don't pity me." He told me evenly with a deadly serious face.

"Because pity makes you feel inferior." I said knowingly.

"What?" He asked.

"Pity makes you feel like you are lower than someone else in status or ability." I turned around fully now and James' hand dropped from my arm.

James _really _isn't just a pretty boy.

He's a guy with a broken childhood.

"Thank you." I told him solemnly, entwining my hand with his as a sign or comfort and gratitude. James nodded once, his steely eyes finally returning back to normal.

"Now that that's out of the way, shall we enjoy the rest of the night?" James asked. The look in his eyes simply said that he didn't want to push any further.

Neither of us did.

"Indeed we shall." I said my voice still a little feeble as the atmosphere around us returned to a friendly one.

"Want some punch?" James asked with a charming grin.

"Please." I asked smiling back.

And suddenly, it was like the conversation had never happened. I still had trouble coming to terms with what had gone on as James poured the punch.

"Here." His grin was still on his face when he passed me the small cup. I nodded in thanks as he took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor as another song came on.

Damn, this punch is good.

"So, the prom next week." I told him, continuously sipping the punch as James and I half danced –me failing miserably at dancing- half spoke.

"Yeah..."

"Got a date?" I asked him. James raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Are you trying to ask me to the prom?" As James asked I laughed lightly, shaking my head.

"No, you idiot. I'm just making a conversation. You deserve more than just another airhead."

"And you deserve more than that." James said in an unfortunately hard tone, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to where Kendall and Jennifer were.

I didn't even spare a glance or look at them.

I didn't want this night to be ruined; I've already promised to myself I'll get him later.

"James, its fine. I'll rip his balls out tomorrow." I said with a smirk.

"I can already see it." He said with a light tone. I laughed, gulping down the last of my punch. "Want another cup?"

"I can go get it."

"No, I will."

Another three punch fruity drinks and a toilet break later James and I finally returned to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

"Dance with me." I said instantly looking up into James eyes. He was hesitant but finally gave into me as I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him into the sea of people.

"I thought you're not a dancer." James said as my arms wrapped round his neck and his arms slid around my waist.

"I'm not. That's why the pretty boy is dancing with me so they're distracted by you to even look at me." I said smiling as we stood closer together.

"I knew you thought I was handsome." James told me.

"I said pretty, not handsome."

"Don't ruin the moment."

"So we're having a moment now are we?"

"Well, we were."

"We're slow dancing together, does that not count?"

"Everything counts." James said, reaching up to move some hair that had fallen in my face. Even though it didn't seem it, I had the feeling James was talking about both of our childhood lives, in some way. Even though we were getting to cheesy for my liking I found myself not really wanting to contest it, so instead I just nodded, letting my arm slip down to his shoulders as I lay my head on his chest, listening to the steady count of his heartbeat.

"The past two and a half months have changed my life." I muttered mostly to myself.

"And mine." James' chest vibrated with his voice.

"Definitely for the better, though." I said into his chest. As the song went on a warmth spread through my body and a feeling of serenity hit my mind gradually until it had plagued my head entirely. My body began to feel heavy and I began giggling uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at?" James asked in a teasing tone at my laughter.

Something changed.

The world seemed brighter, happier, perfect.

"Everything is just great!" I exclaimed with a cheeky grin on my face.

"Echo your words are merging together."

"Are they?"

"You're slurring."

"Am I?"

"Wait... How much punch did you have?" James asked me suspiciously. I looked up at him and beamed.

"A happy amount." I said, oblivious to the fact that I was now putting most of my weight on James.

"...Echo... are you _drunk?_" James asked.

"No! I had punch, silly! Not alcohol!"

"What did you do with your punch when you went into the toilet?"

"I left it on the shiny sink."

"Fuck." James muttered. "Someone must have spiked your drink." James groaned.

"No! no one came near me." I said giddily.

"No one has to come near you to spike your drink."

"My drinks not spiked!"

"Echo, you're swaying from side to side, staring at the ceiling and giggling constantly. You never do that."

"Maybe I'm just happy!"

"Yeah… because that happens often. Well you can be happy back at the apartment, we're going home."

"What? Whyy? Can't we stay James, pleasee?" I begged my words dragging slightly as James wrapped his arm around my waist walking over to Logan and Camille.

"Echo's drink has been spiked; I'm taking her back to the apartment." James told Logan.

"My drink wasn't spiked. I'm fine- hey, since when did Logan become so sexy?" I giggled at Logan as he looked at me, reaching out with my hand to tap on his cheek multiple times.

"O-kay." Logan said shrinking away from me as Camille began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Night, Echo." Camille said between fits of laughter.

"Make sure to tell Carlos we're going back."

"What about Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Logann! You're voice is so nice and your eyes are so… nice!" I giggled again.

"Tell him if you want. I'll keep an eye on her tonight; she clearly can't handle drink whatsoever."

"Hey, I swear to drunk I'm not God!" I protested which caused Camille to howl with laughter.

"Alright then…" James said, clearly amused. "Stand on your own then." As his hand moved away my body flailed, instantly moving towards Logan.

"Mmm, Logie! I knew you'd catch me!" I giggled running my hands through his hair. He looked like he had just seen a ghost and like he didn't know what to do with me.

"Alright, Echo. You can molester Logan tomorrow." James said, wrapping his arm back around me and pulling me off of Logan.

"Bye!" I called out to them waving as James assisted me out of the room and into the elevators of Rocque Records.

/

"For the last time, I'm not God!" I mumbled as James unlocked the door to 2J and hauled me inside.

"Don't worry, Echo. I know you've been repeating it over and over." James said as he flicked the light on and helped me walk through the apartment. "You're sleeping in my room tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think Kendall will be too pleased to see his bed covered in vomit tomorrow morning."

"But what if I throw up in your bed?"

"I'll clean it up… or I'll get Logan to."

"Aww, Thanks James!" I giggled as he opened his bedroom door and closed it behind him sitting me down gently at the edge of his bed.

"You're welcome." He chuckled rolling his eyes as he walked over to his windows and shut the blinds, pulling off his shoes and walking back over to me. He crouched down in front of me and pulled my shoes off and then stood up, placing them next to his shoes.

As he reached me again and peeled back his covers I looked up at him.

"James."

"Yeah?"

"Come here." He walked around the bed to face me.

"Want me to go get you some clothes from your room?" I shook my head. "Do you need the toilet?" I shook my head again. "Well, what do you want?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked him smiling. He nodded hesitantly. "Come closer." I told him, cupping my mouth with my hand like we were playing Chinese Whispers.

**(Start playing the song around about now.)**

And then, as James' face moved closer to mine, instead of my lips meeting his ear, my lips met his lips.

Maybe it is safe to say, I am a little drunk.

James froze instantly as his lips met mine. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and moved mine against his, coaxing him to follow. He eventually did when I ran my hands through his hair and bit on his bottom lip. A haze covered my mind as James crawled on top of me. I shivered in delight as James' tongue swiped along my bottom lip and then into my mouth. His hot hands were over my body and feeling my curves as mine were unbuttoning his black shirt. Our dance of tongue ceased when I finished unbuttoning James' shirt and we ran out of breath. My hands were met with warm, taut skin of James' torso and chest. James' lips travelled down the side of my neck, leaving goosebumps in his wake as my skin caught fire when his hands ghosted up the outside of my my bare legs.

"James, let's have sex." I half whispered half giggled, grabbing onto his belt buckle. He seemed to realize what was going on as he became rigid. His hands froze on my skin before he jumped away from me like I was diseased.

"Shit." He muttered hopelessly as I sat up on the bed, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're not having sex." James told me evenly making me shudder when he looked at me dead in the eye.

"What? Why not?" I asked exasperatedly, standing up and walking towards him in more of a zig-zag than a straight line. "Do you not want me?" I asked deliriously as I placed my hand on his arm –mostly because I needed to steady myself and that I craved his touch- and looked up at him in the eyes, still painfully aware his shirt was gaping open revealing his delicious torso.

"Of course I fucking want you! That's the problem!" He burst out jumping away from my touch to the other side of the room and putting some distance between us. I blinked rapidly, attempting to get my head and mind back, trying to get the thick haze to disappear.

"The problem is that you _want _me?" I asked cocking my head to the side. James just pinched the bridge of his nose briefly before running his hand recklessly through his hair making it look kinda messy for the first time.

"Yes! Echo, you're dating Kendall. I shouldn't want you." He said with thick emotion.

"But you do." I said truthfully to him, moving closer to him until we were face to face.

"Unfortunately for me." He said. My head was slowly but surely regaining a normal or half a normal mind so I could actually register and respond properly to what was going on.

"Well it's not my fault Kendall's getting off with another girl!" I said hysterically, my insecurities getting the better of me as I swayed from side to side slightly.

"Even _if _he is, don't lower yourself to that level. You're beautiful; Echo and Kendall should be fighting the world to prove himself to you." He told me solemnly, reaching out a hand to steady me. I looked down at the way his tanned hand wrapped around my arm and then up to him slowly as I spoke.

"But what if someone was and it isn't Kendall?" I whispered to him as our faces were less than three feet away from each other.

"You should know that it's not fair to cheat on someone, no matter what. Look at your parents." As James spoke of Griffin and Lisa a cold flush ran through my body violently and I realized I was turning into Lisa. My lust turned to anger.

He _had _to bring up that subject.

"Don't you fucking dare compare me to Lisa." I said and for the first time, my voice sounded like me and my mind was clear.

"Well how can I not when you're about to cheat on Kendall?" James told me with a clenched jaw.

"He's going to cheat on me!" I shouted pathetically as I my emotions hit me hard when I came to the cold hard conclusion that James was right.

"Just because he's with a girl, doesn't mean he's having sex with her."

"Well when they are whispering into each other's ears and pressing against each other, it kind of makes you think. But you wouldn't know that feeling James, would you? Because you're the one who's doing that in front of another girl."

"I have nothing to do with this."

"Oh, now it's about James he suddenly doesn't want to talk about cheating!"

"I have never cheated on someone in my life."

"Well neither have I!"

"You were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Let's face it, there's one known fact. Like mother, like daughter." By this time James and I had gotten further and further apart, I had gotten redder and redder in the face with frustration, bordering hysterical while James was getting more aggressive in his tone of voice.

Ouch.

Though when he said that, nothing that anybody else had said to me had hurt so much. Maybe it was because how much faith and trust I have in him as it was like a bitter blow to my stomach, my breath hitched and I felt like I had just been winded. I hated Lisa with such a passion that nobody else could compare. Not even Jennifer and Kendall combined. Yet, hearing that from James, who I considered an immensely close friend and someone of such trust –and trust is a rare thing for me- almost like a brother my eyes went wide and I became cold.

"You did not just say that." I whispered out in a deadly tone, my eyes welling up with anger.

"You can't blame me for your actions, Echo! It's only a matter of time till you seduce another guy."

"Seduce? _Seduce?_ How in fuck did I seduce you?" I all but screamed at him.

"Don't you get it? You made me fucking love you!" He shouted back. He raised his hand like he was going to hit me and my eyes widened even more. "James Diamond doesn't love!" His hand stayed in the air for a few moments before dropping hopelessly back to his side.

He was going to hit me! Even though I was about five meters away from him.

"No, he doesn't." I whispered out, shaking my head. "Because he's only in love with himself."

"At least I'm not a fucking whore!"

"I'm not a whore." My words were coming out in frail whispers. James had stripped me of my defenses and was freely hitting me with everything he had said.

"You act all fucking sweet and innocent, Echo. Yet you're a slut! You couldn't wait to jump me because Kendall isn't here. Just because he was with a girl at a dance you thought it was okay to fucking cheat on him? You're so much like your mother it's untrue, though I guess she lead with example."

Double ouch.

My hands balled up as I shook my head over and over again, trying to block out the words James was saying. My lip was trembling violently as he took another low blow with speaking about Lisa.

"She's not my mother." I muttered.

"Then why do you act like her daughter?" James shouted. I shook my head frailly once more making my way towards James' bedroom door. "You going to go cry to Griffin now?" James asked cruelly, I shook my head once again, smiling humorlessly.

"You know what they say. Like father like son." I whispered though the whisper dealt what pain I wanted it to deal. James' face transformed from anger to conflicting pain instantly when he realized what I meant and I closed his door behind me, not wanting to receive another round of painful insults.

I scrambled out of 2J, my head suddenly not an alcohol haze but still somewhat of a haze of dizziness.

"Oh, Echo! How was the dance?" As I burst through 2K Debra's peppy voice reached my ears. She was sitting on the couch reading a book quietly. Though, when her eyes looked up to mine and she saw I was on the verge of tears her body language changed dramatically.

My response was to just shake my head, once again trying to shake away the voice and run to my room, slamming my door behind me.

As soon as I ran in I collapsed on the floor, in the middle of my room, mentally and physically spent of trying to stay strong for the day.

For once, I had acknowledged the actual strain of my life changing so drastically in the past few months.

The stress.

The joy.

The despair.

The love.

The hurt.

The feeling of finally being completed after 17 years.

And the feeling of being broken within seconds. By anyone who told me something I didn't want to hear.

After each day, I would secretly become more insecure with myself, sought out more comfort and distraction; get angry over petty little things because I had seen the same people, day in day out. Click in and out of emotions because I expected to hear and see what was in my head.

The cracks were finally beginning to show.

And I was hopelessly falling in them.

A knock on my door shook me out of my deep thoughts and my head snapped to the left to the sound.

"Echo, honey, are you okay?" Debra asked her voice full of worry and concern.

"Fine. Absolutely fine." And there I went again, brushing the subject away.

Because for once, all I really wanted to do was acknowledge the pain, the strain, the despair, the anger and cry.

"I'm out here if you want to talk or need me." Debra called hesitating behind my door before her footsteps indicated she had walked away from my door.

And that's what I did. Suddenly, tears were gushing out because I couldn't bottle up all the negative stuff anymore. It hurt too much.

As tears began to flow down my cheeks viciously and I cried silently, I curled up on the floor, laying my head on the carpet.

I felt violated.

All I know that James didn't just break the trust we shared.

I had just hit rock bottom.

And I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

* * *

><p><em>Seems only like yesterday, (day)<br>Not even gravity could keep your feet off the ground when you're with me, (you're with me)  
>How can two be as one? have become so divided now?<br>There's no use hidin' from misery, (no).  
>Keri Hilson- Energy<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, Kecho fans, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!<strong>

**And Jecho fans, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**I feel so bad for writing that and it hurt to upload it.**

**Review your thoughts and leads from what's going to happen now?**

**I nearly broke my fingers from typing so much… I've actually strained them (Cause I'm a hardcore athlete when it comes to writing) So please show me some love and review. More reviews and the longer and quicker the next update will be!**


	39. Soap Opera Life

_Thanks to:_

_**UPDATE- **__Here's the update, I hope you haven't done anything crazy! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**child who is cool- **__Thank you and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**sexy ninja penguin/haelie- **__Thank you, it's hard to write sad stuff at first when you've just been writing in a completely different mood. Thank you, I'm glad that her feelings are compatible and realistic, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**whatIfeel- **__Mann, I love reviews like this! I said it was gonna start to get intense now. Everything is gonna catch up with everyone soon. I'm glad I made you laugh! I guess it's just the stress of everything, maybe James needs to cut things off with Echo because he loves her enough to let her go and make her mad at him or maybe that's how he really feels. Yeah, Echo had to retaliate, she doesn't like her mother. Well, I can tell you now after the whole thing with James Echo is going to get to the bottom of the whole Jennifer/Kendall thing. Yeah, I think the prom will be up in under 5 chapters when I've written it. And I'm glad that you're glad that I liked your review ; ) Well, here's the next part, I hope you like it and thanks for the fully damn awesome review : )  
><em>_**TheCooliest**__**- **__Aha, thank you! Pretty much everyone who has reviewed so far have gone from either liking or loving him to hating him. I feel bad that I've just pretty much killed both Jecho and Kecho fans in one chapter. But now, I present you with more drama. Thanks for the lovely review! : )  
><em>_**WantToBeSomebody- **__I hope you didn't expect this coming ; ) I'm happy you settle for both Kecho and Jecho. Thanks for the 900__th__ review! : )  
><em>_**Carla- **__I'm soo genuinely sorry, I was really discomforting to write and it hurt to upload! Maybe he did it for a reason or maybe he did it because that's who he truly is. Oh God, minion gorillas, that's not something to mess with when gorillas got mustard ; ) and believe me, your whole point about committing suicide depression thing, I promise you now, it is going to happen! IT IS! I hope you haven't cried! Here's the new chapter. And the whole Kelly Clarkson thing, I'm planning to use the lyrics for a chapter. I just want to burst out and tell you everything but then there would be no point in reading the story. And, thank you for an uber long review that you expressed yourself in, I appreciate it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! : )  
><em>_**socoolio- **__I'm glad you loved it and I did make an epic warning that it was going to get frustrating ; ) Maybe he has his reasons or maybe he doesn't. Maybe he's doing that in order to make her happy or maybe he isn't. I'm happy you like the dress, I try to chose models who look like I imagine Echo to be or at least brunette because she is. I really want to tell you why but you'll see soon! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Skrtle- **__Wow, you're the first person who has said that! I do want to tell you thank you for understanding really! REALLY! You're the first one so far. Everyone hates James now but I'm so happy you've realized that he didn't want to do anything not only because that she's dating his best friend but also because he genuinely has feelings for her and he doesn't want to hurt her or himself. You don't have to have a reason, I don't mind and your knowledge to that in a way James _is_being a loyal friend to both Kendall and Echo. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**TheClaire24**__**- **__Aha, I'm glad you've picked up on the little things! And in the episode Camille is actually fully dancing and raving next to Logan who is just attempting to act normally, it make me cringe and laugh at the same time. I love making Logan all innocent, he's character in Big Time Rush seems so harmless. Honestly, everyone else has been saying 'no I feel bad for Echo!' Which I have tried to allowed people to do but you're the first person to feel bad for James and the second to look at things in his point of view. I can tell you James is massively attracted to Echo, not only because he's alike her in so many ways but because she's also different from any other girl he has met and has been attracted to him as well. Plus, Kendall his best friend and his band mate is dating her which makes things even more complicated and hard for the both of them. You'll find out the favor soon, don't worry! Aha, Camille and Logan seem quite popular at the moment. I hope you haven't committed murder yet, here's the next chapter : )  
><em>_**xLittleMx- **__Don't worry, he's explaining in this chapter. Aha, yeah she's drunk not God. And Jennifer has always been a slut. Don't worry you don't have to chose, I'm just curious to whose more of a favorite. Well, my address is England, UK, Europe, Earth, Milkway Galaxy. I look forward to your murder ; ) Thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**BTRisAMAZING- **__Aha, you're welcome, here's the next one hope you enjoy it and thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**BigTimeFan50- **__Aha, I know I'm so sorry! Kendall is being as idiot James is being insane and Echo is caught up in the middle. And now this chapter happens… ; ) thanks for reviewing! : )  
><em>_**Deedee- **__Thank you, I'm glad you took in the little parts of the chapter that made it a little bit funny. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**TheFonzGhandi19- **__Seriously? I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to make you cry! I can't believe I made someone cry! Hopefully this chapter doesn't make you cry. Aha, I warned you it was going to frustrate you, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**StuckAt9.99- **__Yeah, everything is coming out now, more stuff in this chapter. I just wanted to add more drama than there already was, hope this chapter was worth the wait! So even after the fight between James and Echo you're still not sure which one you like better? Interesting, least you don't hate James now, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Green-NaNa-Neko89- **__Dude, I just love you, really. I mean I love all reviews I get but seeing such an intense and long review makes my day! You know, it might possibly, you never know, it depends on the fan base for either Kecho or Jecho. Gee, I really didn't mean to make you or anyone cry at all! It makes me feel really bad that I made someone cry. I'm not going to tell you why James was being mean but see it in James' light. He's attracted to Echo, she's clearly attracted to him, yet she's dating his best friend and he knows that being with her isn't fair on her or Kendall. Just think… Maybe he's pushing her away for the better, so it's easier for the both of them? Everyone seemed to pick up on the Logan part, I just have to make him so innocent, his character is so cute, only interested in math! I just had to update, as soon as I wrote it I was like… woah! And all the reviews we're like Jennifer? No! So I just had to put everyone out of their angsty ways. Aha, my fingers are just a little bit strained. I can't believe I strained them from typing on a computer, it's ridiculous. I hope your back's okay ; ) Not many people make a reference to the song so I'm happy you liked it. And don't worry, stuff is going to break out soon, I can't tell you what, but stuff is just gonna happen soon! : ) Thank you thank you thank you for the review! : )  
><em>_**Ano-nee-mus- **__I'm glad you loved parts of it, and yeah, as soon as I wrote it I had to upload! All I can say is everything happens for a reason. A lot of things are going to go down in these next few chapters, a lot.  
><em>_**Boysboysboys love em- **__Aha, your review actually made me chuckle. I'm sorry for making you freak out! Maybe Kendall and James both have their reasons… maybe… I have written more and I hope you like this chapter, thanks for the amusing and lovely review : )  
><em>_**animeninja13- **__Aha, I told you things are gonna get frustrating and intense, I would love to explain but I don't want to ruin anything for you, you get half an explanation in this chapter anyway! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Gigi- **__I still feel bad though! …Your heart stopped, are you still okay and alive ; ) I like to create depth for my characters, I hate stories that have constantly good things that happen to them. When you keep stuff in for so long, it's only gonna come out more intense. I try to make her relatable. I'm glad you can see elements of yourself in her, it makes me happy people can see her as a normal person instead of just another OC. I'm glad you've seen how she keeps her walls up, it makes every little thing I write count knowing that people take things in and actually review about it : ) Thanks for the prom voe and thanks for the review.  
><em>_**Gotta Live It Big Time- **__Wow, thank you! Maybe he had his reasons, I just want you to know that everything happens for a reason… or maybe it doesn't. I hate this response sounding so cryptic but everything will explain itself in the end. Thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**EvilMonkeyBabyD- **__Don't worry, you've got Carlos in this one, being his usual little self. I'm so proud the way I wrote him in this chapter! I understand what you mean, I want to hightlight both of James' and Echo's vulnerability with their childhoods and the way they trust each other. No, you can ramble all you want, I love hearing it… well reading it. I'm not sure how many chapters till the end, do you want it to end? My next fan fiction will be up when I've completely finished with this one because people are already requesting sequels and don't worry, all will be revealed. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Nina Skylar- **__Aha, thank you very much! All will be revealed. I'm not sure how many to the end as I've already been requested sequels but my other one will be up when I can just focus on that one and this one is completely finished, I think the end is in sight though! Thanks for the review : )_

* * *

><p><em>Misguided ghosts<br>Travelling endlessly  
>The ones we trusted the most<br>Pushed us far away  
>And there's no one road<br>We should not be the same  
>I'm just a ghost<br>And still they echo me  
>They echo me in circles.<br>Misguided Ghosts- Paramore_

**Special thanks to: ****whatIfeel****, ****Carla****, ****TheClaire24 ****and ****Green-NaNa-Neko89 ****you guys are badass : 3**

**I'm an updating machineee!**

**Ooh, James is getting quite a lot of hate now...**

**But, I must say, just to make it even more complicated; maybe James did it because he wanted to be a loyal friend, I mean it's clear Echo and James are attracted to each other and it's hard for him to see Echo be with Kendall... so yeah, I'll leave you with that ; )**

**People are asking me how many chapters till the end, I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult? Probably compliment, but, I think they'll be UNDER 5 CHAPTERS TILL THE END... hopefully.**

**I can only focus on one story at a time so bare with me!**

**I've already been PM'd for sequels and I haven't even finished yet, so I am flattered, really!**

**REACHED 900 REVIEWS, HELL YEAH!  
>THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>

**The only thing that I can say is thank you!**

**I can't believe I'm so close to 1,000 reviews, that's crazy! **

**And, it's the return of Carlos in this chapter, he hasn't been in this story much, but he's got a large part in this one!**

**Thank you guys again! And yes, I'm updating so much because I'm just so excited when I've finished a chapter!**

**And, I made some people cry. I don't see how I made someone cry! I'm so sorry! I feel really bad!**

**Anyway, I'll stop blabbering on now, on with chapter 39!**

* * *

><p>I woke up with the instant feeling of discomfort.<p>

As I sat up I realized I was on the floor and last night came flooding back.

I groaned as I stretched and found I was still in my dress from last night.

I then groaned louder when I realized another thing.

It was Thursday today.

School.

I glanced up to a clock perched up on my wall to see that it was only 5am, two hours till I had to sit between Carlos and James for two hours.

I stretched and moaned as my aching limbs spread out from being curled up on the floor all night. I stood up and pulled the clingy dress off of my body and ridded of my underwear. As I entered my bathroom I recoiled from the person in the mirror.

She looked revolting.

Her hair was an unmistakable mess. Her make-up was dried all down her face. Prominent bags were evident under eyes from lack of sleep and stress, the kind you don't just get in one day. He eyes were horribly bloodshot and she looked like an overall wreck.

I got into the shower, not wanting to stare at the hideous figure in the mirror any longer. After quickly washing and shaving all the appropriate places I shut the water off, eager to find a way to cover the flaws in my face.

I put my make-up on with a considerable amount of foundation. Blow dried and straightened my hair. Pulled on a skinny black batman t-shirt, white faded denim skinny jeans and black converses.

As I opened my bedroom door and appeared in the main area of the apartment I was met with Asha and Katie.

"Hey, Echo!" Asha called from the couch with her mouth full of cereal.

"We didn't hear you come in last night, thought you would be with Kendall." Katie said, cocking her eyebrow with suspicion.

"Oh, yeah, how was the dance?" Asha asked over the top of Katie's observation.

"Oh, the dance was great and I just got a little tipsy so I slept in my bed. You both should've came."

"No, we wouldn't really be able to do anything; we're ten-year-olds." Katie shrugged and Asha agreed. "By the way, seeing as the prom is next Monday and we're missing a day off school we're having Sport tomorrow for an hour just to even it out." Katie called out to me as I made my way into the kitchen.

Great, just great.

"Uh, hey Debra…" I trailed off as I walked into the kitchen, bracing myself for an interrogation.

"I'm not going to force you to talk about anything, but I'm just concerned with what happened last night." Debra said sipping a cup of coffee abandoning the magazine she had been flicking through.

"Uh, yeah… I got a little tipsy and I can't really remember much of it to be honest." I said to her.

"I thought so; Kendall said you had too much punch and that it had been spiked with alcohol by Carlos." I was too caught up to think about how she had spoken to Kendall and he had lied because _I _had just lied and got away with it. That has never happened before.

Never.

"Just be careful next time, yeah?" Debra said motherly.

"Yeah, I will." I nodded.

"Well, here, you may have a hangover but you still have school in less than 10 minutes." Debra said handing me a bowl of cereal –spoon in it- and some orange juice.

"Thank you." I said to her before calmly walking out the room where as my head was still reeling from the fact that Debra still hadn't called me bluff.

I walked back over to the girls and sat on the couch next to them.

"So, tell us what happened!" Asha said from the couch. "How was it?" Both she and Katie stared at me, expecting a long gushing paragraph of speech about how the night was perfect and how hyped everybody was for the prom.

"Well…" I began hesitantly. "It was definitely eventful. Logan rode in on James and Kendall who were in a horse costume to get it on with Camille. Carlos ditched his multiple persons that were dating the Jennifers to be with Stephanie King who's back in town. James accidently asked a load of girls out while he was helping many of Logan's failed attempts at asking Camille out. The guys performed and everybody had an unforgettable night. It was good." I summarized actually telling the truth until my last sentence. I couldn't believe it when the girls seemed content with my explanation and paid their attention back to the TV for a while, while I sipped my drink and chewed on my cereal.

"Hey, Echo. You doing anything after school today?" Asha asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not that I know of, why?" I enquired.

"Because, I've got singing lessons today and Daddy keeps telling me to get you to come."

"Why does he want me there?" I asked skeptically.

"I don't know, but I want you to be there, golf was really fun and Katie is going out with Debra today so I just thought we could hang out some more."

"Well, sure, why not?" I said to her smiling, touched that she actually wanted to do something with me.

"Great! Daddy sends a limo straight after school."She said as she shoved the last spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Alright then." I nodded continuing to eat my cereal and take sips of my orange juice as the girls chatted happily and the TV continued to show cartoons.

A day with Asha, just me and her. That used to be a routine but now it seemed foreign to my mind.

"Echo, you finished? Schools about to start." Katie said standing up and turning off the TV with the remote.

"Yeah." I nodded, chugging down the last of my orange juice and leaving the small portion of cereal left in my bowl. I collected up Asha and Katie's bowls as they ran out the door with their bags I gave the bowls and cups to Debra, thanking her for breakfast before grabbing my bag and following the girls out of the door and closing it behind me.

"So, do you have a singing coach or something?" I asked Asha as I walked into the elevator with them both.

"Yeah, she's real nice! I have a dancing coach and an acting coach too, though he got fired because daddy didn't like him." Asha chirped happily as Katie pushed the lobby floor on the inside of the elevator.

"What do you normally do then?"

"Well it depends, sometimes I do scales, other times she teaches me to play and sing songs on the piano and other times I just sing." Asha said shrugging as the elevator doors slid open and we walked out, heading straight for the classroom.

I flinched mentally when I realized we were the last ones to walk in, well not exactly the last; the empty back row of seating said it all.

"Girls, you're nearly late. Sit down." Miss. Minnesota's voice spoke with a bitter edge as we entered the classroom. Katie and Asha instantly scurried to their chairs at the front of the room as every single pair of eyes in the room turned to look at the newcomer in the room.

Camille and Stephanie smiled at me from her chair next to Asha's though one eye caught mine the most.

Jennifer.

The blonde bimbo smiled at me sweetly though there was a clear bitter edge to it -like Miss. Minnesota's voice- as her eyes blazed mine in a threatening way. I glared at her as I walked forward taking my usual seat and pulling out my pen and notepad from my bag.

"Alright then, class. Today we will be doing English revision an-"

"We're here!" "Sorry we're late!" Miss. Minnesota's voice was cut off when four idiots burst through the doorway at the same time.

"You're late, boys."

"We know." Kendall said panting slightly. "Last night kinda took it out of us... it was wild." He said meekly smiling sheepishly at Miss. Minnesota.

"Sit down, get your textbooks out, I don't want to see you boys being late again." The guys nodded taking their seats quickly. I focused ahead of me, not moving my head to the left to James, Logan or Kendall.

"Hey, Echo!" Carlos whispered happily as he sat down next to me. I smiled at him as he pulled out a pencil from inside his helmet casually and his textbooks from his bag.

"Well, I know _my _night was wild alright." Jennifer giggled, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as she winked at Kendall and grinned evilly at me before turning back around to Miss. Minnesota.

Bitch.

My grip tightened on my pen as I kept my eyes on the board, not moving or letting my concentration wander with my eyes at all.

"As I was saying, we'll be doing a brief 15 minute revision session then a start of year exam to see where your knowledge is at. Pick a partner." As she spoke she sat behind her desk, typing something on her laptop as the class erupted into chatter.

"Carlos, you're my partner." I said instantly, still not looking at James, happy with myself that I had resisted the urge to look at James or Kendall since they got in.

"I kinda wanted to go with Stephanie…" Carlos trailed off, looking hopefully at his new love interest at the front of the classroom.

"She's with Camille. C'mon, Carlos, I'm not that bad." I told him, secretly pleading. If I couldn't go with Carlos then I would mostly likely be set with James, Jennifer or Kendall. All who I wanted to avoid right now.

"Fine, you're smart with English, right?"

"If you mean I'm smart at English then yeah, I am."

"Awesome." Carlos nodded, shuffling his desk closer to me. I didn't fail to notice Kendall go and sit with Jennifer and James with Logan a few meters away from Carlos and me.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked Carlos casually.

"Well, I think we're spending the whole day at the studio, didn't Kendall tell you?"

"Ah, no. I'm with my sister today anyway."

"Oh, cool." Carlos smiled at me, oblivious to what was going on internally between me, James and Kendall.

"So, you need help in English?"

"Yeah, I suck at punctuation and stuff."

"I gathered." I said bringing my pen to Carlos' notepad.

"Okay, we'll start real simple." I said as I began to write down on the paper. "Right then, there are two sentences, in front of you, one of them is right, one of them is wrong. Which one is wrong?" I asked Carlos simply, pointing to the two sentences; 'let's eat, Grandpa!' and 'let's eat Grandpa!'

"Easy. 'Let's eat, Grandpa!'" Carlos exclaimed.

"Umm… no Carlos, that is the right one."

"No it's not. Because my Grandpa isn't alive anymore."

"No, Carlos! It's not _your _Grandpa."

"Then whose Grandpa is it?"

"No one's."

"Then how can any of those sentences be correct."

"Because, Grandpa is just the person we are referring to."

"Well there can be no Grandpa if there are no grandkids and no grandkids if there's no Grandpa."

"Okay, fine. He's my Grandpa."

"Really? Griffin has a dad?"

"How do you think he was made?"

"Well, the biggest sign is when a stork flies to your house and leaves a baby on your doorstep."

"Carlos that is not how babies are made."

"Well how are they made then?"

"…Carlos, I'd rather not talk about that right now. We are doing English, not Science."

"What do storks have to do with Science?"

"Just forget it!"

"Forget what?"

"Honestly, you have the attention span of a squirrel."

"Wait, I thought we were talking about storks. Echo, you're really confusing me."

"Jesus Christ!"

"Wait, what has Jesus got to do with English?"

"Carlos, listen to me. There are two sentences. One is 'let's eat, Grandpa!' And the other is 'let's eat Grandpa!' all I want you to do is tell me the wrong one."

"Well whose Grandpa is it?"

"Mine."

"How old is he?"

"He's dead."

"Well so is mine! So you can't really talk to him if he's dead."

"Carlos, just imagine my Grandpa is alive."

"When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandpa did, in his sleep - not screaming, like the passengers in his car." Carlos said absentmindedly.

"Oh my God! Carlos!" I said.

"What?"

"Did you realize what you just said?"

"Yeah… why wouldn't I?"

"…Forget it."

"The right answer is 'let's eat, Grandpa!'" I said tiredly.

"Well I don't get what the difference is."

"Without the comma, you would be eating Grandpa."

"Why would I eat your dead Grandpa?"

"Seriously?" I asked rhetorically, groaning and slapping my hand on my forehead.

"Uh, Echo, you're weirdness is creeping out my imaginary friend."

"You have an imaginary friend?"

"Yeah, he's my Grandpa Miguel!"

"…Moving on."

"Okay!"

"Let's do spelling."

"My Dad is a cop and he always told me 'Guns don't kill people, people kill people.' Well, I think the gun helps, because if I just stood up in front of the class and yell 'BANG!' I don't think I would kill many people."

"Carlos, that has nothing to do with spelling."

"So, if guns kill people, can I blame incorrect spelt words on my pencil?"

"…Carlos, let's just stick to spelling words with your mind."

"Okay!"

"I want you to spell Carlos."

"My name?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" Carlos sat there, staring at his page for a few moments with concentration etched on his face; his tongue peeked out of his lips as he stared harshly at the paper in front of him.

"…Carlos…"

"What?"

"You haven't written anything."

"I'm doing what you told me, spelling with my mind!"

"But you have to write down the word."

"I have to write too? This is impossible!"

"…Nothing is impossible Carlos, even with you."

"Well, you say that but have you ever tried to slam a revolving door?"

"No, because I'm normal! Carlos, you're a complete idiot!"

"Well, I'm not a complete idiot; some parts of it are missing…"

"What does that even mean?"

"My Dad told me that my brain works like lighting, 'it has one brilliant flash and then it's gone.'"

"…You get a lot of advice from your Dad, don't you?"

"Yeah, he said to me there is no 'I' in team, but there is an 'I' in pie and an 'I' in meatpie and meat is an anagram of team and Corn God is an anagram of Corndog and Along is an anagram of Logan and Land Elk is an anagram of Kendall and Corals is an anagram of Carlos and James doesn't have an anagram of his name… neither do you!"

"… And there's the flash."

"Flash of what?"

"Carlos, are you okay?"

"Well, when you went dress shopping I was playing Frisbee with Logan and I was wondering why the Frisbee was getting bigger and then it hit me in the face."

Yeah, Logan has shit aim, I know that from experience.

"Carlos, I hate to say this but the statistics of insanity is that 1 of every 4 people have a mental illness. Look at your three best friends. If they're okay, then it's you."

"Poor Gustavo!"

"What has Gustavo got to do with this?"

"Well, 1 of 4 is 14, and my best friends are James, Kendall, Logan, Stephanie, Camille, Asha, Katie, Griffin, Kelly, Mr. Bitters, My Mom, My Dad, Grandpa Miguel and Gustavo… And Gustavo is my last best friend so; there must be something wrong with him."

"What about me? And how does 14 come into this? 1 in 4, not 14!"

"Well… I hate to say it Echo, but you're not _just _insane, you're mental."

"How am I not one of your best friends and _Griffin _is?"

"Because, my Dad told me never to be friends with mental people because you can't trust them."

"You don't trust me?"

"Well, you don't know what you're saying, so how can I trust you?"

"Carlos, I'm not mental."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm not crazy!"

"…Well…"

"You're the one with an imaginary friend!"

"Hey, he was real!"

"Then how can he be imaginary!"

"How do you know you're not imaginary?"

"Because people can see me!"

"But what if you're just invisible?"

"If I was invisible, you wouldn't be able to see me!"

"Well, you definitely seem invisible to Kendall at the moment."

"What?"

"Honestly, he acts like you're not even there. So does James."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You know what I'm trying to say."

"Are you insulting me?"

"If it's the truth how can it be an insult?"

"I don't even know what you're insulting me about!"

"Alright, class. Time is up, move back to your seats please." Miss. Minnesota called out, walking down the rows of desks and placing the exam on each desk. I still didn't look at James or Kendall as they sat back down, still reeling from the conversation Carlos and I just had.

He had just insulted me.

And for once, I think he did it on purpose.

"You have an hour, afterwards we'll peer mark them, which means we are going to mark them as a class, Carlos." Miss. Minnesota explained just as Carlos shuffled his desk further apart from me and raised his hand at the term 'peer marking.'

I worry about him.

But he insulted me!

Carlos insulted me!

CARLOS!

I stared down at the paper in front of me as Miss. Minnesota placed down the exam.

"Right, you have an hour. Staring from… now."

/

"Alright class, time's up. Pencils down." Miss Minnesota called out an hour later walking around the room picking up the answer sheets from each individual.

The exam was actually surprisingly easy. I mean, English is the only thing that I am remotely good at so having something easy for once in my life was a nice change.

I resisted the strong urge to either groan or puke when I saw that I had Jennifer's exam answer sheet to mark.

Really?

Does life hate me?

Who even does 'peer marking' anyway?

Just cause the lazy bitch can't be bothered to mark the sheets herself.

I sighed, picking up my pen as Miss. Minnesota began to write the answers to the test on the board.

I honestly think this girl had the IQ of a cheeseball.

**What is a metaphor? **

_An ugly person._

Is she serious?

More and more idiotic answers appeared throughout the test and barley any correct answers until the end, where she surprisingly guessed all the multiple choice questions right.

"Class, put the number of marks they have got at the top of the sheet with a ring around it and I will collect up the papers now and give the appropriate grade." Miss. Minnesota called out, standing up from her seat and walking around, picking up the exam sheets as she did.

Ha, Jennifer only got 20 marks out of 60.

As Miss. Minnesota picked up the sheet from the back row she looked at the sheet Carlos had been marking, putting down a grade.

"Logan, full marks." She said smiling, putting down his exam on his desk with a shiny red A+ marked on the front of the paper. Logan grinned happily to himself.

"Jennifer, D-, keep this up and you'll be in summer school with me." Miss. Minnesota shook her head and placed her marked paper on her desk. Jennifer just rolled her eyes, not particularly bothered.

"Katie A-. Asha B+." She said to the two girls. "Stephanie C. Camille B-. Kendall B-. James C+ that's your first pass, well done. Echo A."

Hell yes.

"Jennifer F. Jennifer D-. Carlos…A+?" Miss. Minnesota stared at Carlos' sheet in amazement as she checked it before placing it down on his desk. "Carlos, you got full marks."

You're kidding right?

"YEAH! COOL!" Carlos raised his fist into the air as a victory sign.

How did Carlos get a better grade than me?

English is my thing!

Fuck my life.

/

"You got an A, Echo. Well done!" Asha said happily as we got out of the classroom.

I still hadn't looked at James or Kendall and I didn't plan to.

"But Carlos got an A+."

"So did Logan."

"Logan always gets top marks at everything."

"True. Hey, are you okay with Kendall?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked her as we walked out into the parking lot of the Palm Woods.

"I don't know, you seem really distant. You didn't speak at all when he got into class, you didn't speak through class and you didn't speak after class. What's up?" Damn her for being so observing.

"If I tell you something, you wouldn't tell anyone right?"

"Of course I wouldn't. I'm your sister."

"Touché. You know the dance."

"Yeah."

"Well, Kendall didn't ask me."

"You asked him?"

"No. Big Time Rush were about to sing and then Kendall said that the song went out to his date."

"You?"

"No. Jennifer."

"Which one?"

"The blonde one."

"What?"

"I know. He then spent the entire dance with her, feeling each other up and things that I shouldn't really be telling a 10-year-old." Well, really all they did was feel each other up, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But, do you know when we had Sports and I was put with James?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he asked me to the dance but I said no because I'm dating Kendall."

"Wait, why did James ask you?"

"…He's 'attracted' to me."Or was attracted to me.

"WHAT?"

"I know."

"No, he was my new favorite. He can't be now. Thanks."

"It's not my fault! Anyway, at the dance, he 'accidently' asked a load of girls. So I had to save him by saying I was with him."

"Okay…"

"We danced and spoke and stuff. It wasn't too awkward. He got me some punch and after my third or so cup James realized it had been spiked."

"With alcohol." Asha said as we got into the black limo that was waiting for us.

"Yeah, so James took me home after I tried to molester Logan."

"You're kidding! He's my third favorite!"

"Anyway, we got back to the guy's apartment and James took me into his room."

"Why not Kendall's?"

"I'm getting there. I asked why he's taking me into his room or something like that and James told me that Kendall wouldn't want to come into puke covered sheets so James was going to keep an eye on me or something. I don't really remember much of that. The next thing I can remember is trying to tell James something by whispering into his ear but instead, we kissed."

"REALLY?"

"Yes. And then things got a little… heated until James pulled away and said that the problem was that he was attracted to me and then somehow we got into an argument, James accused me of cheating on Kendall then he went to hit me, then he didn't and then he called me a slut and then that was pretty much it." I said not wanting to relive all of the emotions from yesterday.

"Wow…but what about, Kendall?"

"What about him?"

"Haven't you spoken to him?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because, if he wants to get off with girls that's fine with me, but he'll have to get off of me."

"You mean break up with him?"

"Well, I don't want to just be his bitch, do I?"

"But it's you and Kendall!"

"What about me and Kendall?"

"You're Kecho for God's sake!"

"What the hell is Kecho?"

"Kendall and Echo, Kecho. It's your relationship name. Like Brangelina."

"Where the hell did you get Kecho from?"

"Do you not understand that because you've been reunited with daddy _and _dating a member of America's heartthrob boy band that you would have no notoriety or anything?"

"Well…"

"Honestly, Echo? You should see the stories about you two. Some say you're pregnant! Others say that you're not actually Griffin's daughter. Another one was that James was your brother!"

"James my brother, really?"

"Well, you both have brown hair."

"Wow, I must be related to Camille, Buda Bob too. And Katie and two of the Jennifers."

"Okay, I get your point. But you and James are quite similar and you and Camille are."

"In what way? He spends more time on his hair than I do! Seriously Asha?"

"It's only a rumor. You know there's another rumor that you're going into singing."

"Wow, these reporters are shi-crappy. I've said all along I can't sing, act or dance. They are well off. They are well off about me singing, me being pregnant, James being my brother and Griffin not being my dad. I didn't know reporters were so desperate for stories they would come up with bullshi-crap." I said trying not to swear in front of Asha, she was innocent, even if I was tainted.

Ha, James my brother!

Me, pregnant!

ME SINGING! That's the best one.

"We're here!" She exclaimed happily as she peered out the window and the limo came to a halt. "C'mon, Echo!" She called out to me, throwing herself into the limo door and up into the house. I rolled my eyes as I followed her, thanking the driver and closing the door behind me.

No way.

So this was another one of Griffin's houses.

The problem was, it was my childhood one.

That certain posh one that stood proudly in a posh neighbourhood.

The one that haunted my nightmares.

He had to still live in this one?

I took a deep breath as I hesitantly walked up the path I remembered so much. It seemed to be exactly like a dream, yet like a nightmare at the same time.

My whole body knew where I was, just like my nightmare. Though the sun, which hung in the early sky seemed to be somehow different than the sun at The Palm Woods. My skin seemed to soak up the sun in a different way.

As I reached the door -that Asha had left open when she bolted inside- I took another deep breath and swallowed thickly as I stepped inside.

It was exactly the same.

Exactly.

The same furniture occupied the same rooms. The strong beams still stood proudly around the room, giving it the cottage-y home feeling with a modern twist which was exactly what Lisa wanted. It was like flashbacks hit me, some of good memories, most of bad as I walked through the lounge and opening space. I followed the sound of voices, already knowing exactly where the voices were though. I sucked in a deep breath when I stood in the hallway of the kitchen.

_My brain couldn't take all of the pain as she pushed the little body away from her, my body flailed backwards until my head met the corner of a counter top and my body howled in pain as every single damaged limb hit the stony floor in a collision of pain and abuse. All I could do was scream and cry loudly at the retreating, laughing figure as the tears returned, flowing freely down my face as the saltiness of the tears mixed in with the blood making the experience ever more painful and remorseful for the little, broken girl who was a mess on the floor with nothing but her body, comforting her that the pain was-_

"Echo." I looked up to the voice, bringing myself back to reality.

"Hey, Griffin." I said to him. Asha sat at the island, happily chewing on an apple.

"How was the dance?" He asked as I walked further into the room. I didn't fail to notice the way Asha's eyes flashed up to my face in a worriedly way.

"It was good. Just your average teenage dance." I shrugged; thanking God that Griffin couldn't tell when I'm lying and when I'm not.

"You have the prom next then?"

"Yep, I think I'm going dress shopping Saturday with Camille."

"Well." Griffin said reaching into his back pocket. "Here, have my credit card. It's on me."

"No, Griffin. I really can't."

"I owe it to you. Just take it, Echo. We both know how expensive prom dresses are." I stared at Griffin's outstretched hand with a gold credit card between his fingers.

Well… he does owe it me, I guess.

"Thank you." I said after debating in my mind shortly what were the pros and cons. I slipped it into my back pocket as Griffin continued to talk.

"So, how are you and Kendall doing?"

"Good, just as usual."

"I hope he's being good to you." Honestly, Asha couldn't be more obvious at this point. Her eyes were the deer-struck-in-headlights look; honestly, it was like she had a red arrow pointing to her.

"He always is, Griffin."

"I would love for him to come to dinner."

"Kendall doesn't really 'do' dinners." No, instead he does Jennifer.

"Nonsense, I'd like to get to know my son-in-law a bit more-"

"Wait! _Son-In-Law?" _I asked with shock.

"Well, you two are going to get married, right?"

"Griffin, I'm only 17!"

"There's nothing wrong with committing yourself young. He passed my test with flying colours; I know he cares about you." Not a lot though.

"How about we just stick to a dinner, no wedding included."

"For now."

"Just dinner."

"…Fine. Next Wednesday, 6pm sharp."

"Alright then."

"Asha, baby!" Someone called out as they walked into the kitchen, walking over to Katie and engulfing her tiny figure into a bear hug.

"_Yes, I know…. I mean, I really want to get pregnant, I want a child… no, well yes, but have you seen her? She's not what I want… no I'm not going to kick her out on the streets… well that's an idea… are you kidding? I've got Arthur wrapped around my little finger… no… uh, I've got to go, she's found her way home." The woman seemed to be a cruel perfection in motion. She moved gracefully, tossing the phone onto the countertop as she ended the call and turned steely eyes to my figure. She was tall, extremely tall, her heels just adding to her height and the menace in her face had my mind cowering in fear._

"Mommy!" Asha sang happily.

"_Mommy I-"_

"_What did I tell you? Don't ever call me that!" She shouted angrily at me making me recoil instantly._

"You here for your acting lesson?"

"I thought it was singing today?"

"She couldn't make it today, so you've got acting instead."

"But I thought you had to fire Mr. Richards because he lied."

"We did." Griffin nodded.

"Ah, I see you brought your sister with you." Lisa said with venom edging her voice that only I could pick up as she stared at me with blood thirsty vengeance.

"Yeah, she came to see what my lesson is like!"

"Darling, Echo and Kendall are going to be joining us for dinner next Wednesday."

"…Delightful." Lisa said with a slightly sarcastic smile in my direction. "Do I not get a hello, I am your mother!" Lisa said as she walked towards me, her voice full of teasing yet her face held a serious and frightening look.

"_But you're my… mommy." I whispered my bottom lip began to tremble violently at the shame of being shouted at in such a violent and degrading way. She cackled cruelly at me, running her manicured hand through her hair._

"_I don't have a daughter. The _thing _in front of me is a worthless little piece of shit."_

"Lisa." I nodded as a hello towards her as I spoke.

"Echo." She said back to me. Our eyes sparked at each other, not in the nice way.

"So who did you hire?" Asha asked with wonder, oblivious to the tension in the room between Lisa and me.

"Me." A masculine voice said from the doorway that Lisa had entered through.

You're kidding me, right?

"JETT?"

"That's what they call me." He said with a thickly confident voice, grinning at me as he walked into the room.

"_You're _Asha's acting teacher?"

"Yes, have you got a problem with that?" He asked raising his eyebrows almost seductively at me. I shook my head slightly dazed after a few moments.

I can't believe he's here.

I thought he drove dirt bikes, not act!

"Jett is Jerry's son." Griffin said.

Ah, that explained _everything._

Jerry is Griffin's best friend from Middle School and my Godfather. Jerry was kind to me, like an Uncle. I had no idea that Jett was his son though; I thought his son was in Africa working.

That's why Jett had freedom on the private beach.

That's why he acted like he knew me.

And, that's why he told me I was going to see him around a lot more.

How did I not see it?

Jett has the exact same facial features of Jerry.

"You didn't know your own Godfather had a son?" Jett questioned with a smirk.

"I thought his son was in Africa."

"I was, until I got bored and decided to come back.

"How about you get started on the lesson and save the chit-chat till later? Drink, Jett?" Lisa spoke.

"I'm fine Lisa, thanks for the offer though." He said with a charming smile. "Shall we, Asha? Echo, will you be joining us?" He asked as Asha hopped off her seat.

"…Yeah." I said following Asha out of the room, not checking to see if Jett was following though groaning mentally when Asha would constantly check if he was keeping up as Jett got closer to me.

"So, Jett, how come you now do acting?" Asha asked in a sweet voice as she led us up the grand staircase.

"Well, I got signed onto a new TV show called New Town High."

Camille is going to audition for that.

"What's it about?"

"A high school for supernatural teens. I play a Werewolf, West. You know, Echo, Griffin seemed interested in the idea of you acting."

"I can't act, nor do I want to act." I said trying to keep my distance from Jett.

"She can." Asha said.

"No, I _can't _Asha." I said giving her a desperate look.

"Well, auditions are on the 2nd of September and the 3rd of October. I'd be happy to see you there, I'm sure you'd have a high chance of landing a role." He said suggestively as we followed Asha into a room down the end of the hallway that hadn't changed.

This room used to be a study for Griffin's work before he got another office. It had been transformed and now is a studio with a mirror and simple wooden flooring.

"I'm not interested." I told him as I closed the door behind me and took a seat on a brown leather sofa, out of the way of Asha and Jett.

"Shame, I think you'd go far in the acting industry."

"Jett, I'm not going to tell you again, I can't act." I said with a finalizing voice. "Now, would you please do your job before I tell Griffin you're not teaching Asha anything?" I said in a sickly sweet voice which wiped Jett's smirk off his face.

"So, Asha. What do you want to get out of acting?" He asked, turning away from me and turning his attention onto my sister.

"I don't want to be in a TV Show, I know it's not my strongest point, singing and dancing is. Daddy says that I just need to gain more charisma when I dance and sing, make myself more relatable."

"That's actually the easiest thing with acting and the first lesson. After you gain charisma you'll find it will be a lot easier to become characters and feel what they should feel. "For example, in New Town High, my character, West has just broken up with his ghost girlfriend, Lucy and has chemistry with her best friend, Rachel. Yet, Rachel is so stubborn and loyal to Lucy that she won't give us a chance."

"So how do you add charisma to that?"

"It's all in the eyes. Echo, care to be Rachel for two minutes?"

"No."

"It's to help your sister."

"Please, Echo!"

"…Fine." I sighed getting up and walking over to Jett and Asha. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

After all, I've already got experience in being Rachel.

"Just follow my lead. I'm trying to get you to give me a chance but you're so stubborn you won't. But, my character has his ways. Why don't you go sit down Asha?" She nodded and sat down where I had been sitting. "The setting, lunch, both of us have detention, though the teacher has gone after he got called down to the office and it's just me and you."

Great.

As I looked at Jett, his aura changed suddenly, just like Camille's had. Unfortunately for me, he seemed a lot more genuine yet a lot cockier at the same time. He took a few steps away from me, looking at the floor. Then, he looked up and Jett seemed to have disappeared, replaced with West, who seemed a lot more attractive than Jett.

"Rachel, why have you been ignoring me?" He asked in a strong and vulnerable voice, his eyes connecting with mine as I found myself immobile for a second at the intensity of his gaze.

"…I haven't been ignoring you." I said lowly, trying to will myself to look away from his eyes.

"So you call not answering my phone calls, walking the other direction in the hallway and not even looking into my eyes let alone talking to me not ignoring me?" He challenged walking closer to me.

"Why do you want to talk to me so much?" I asked improvising with the scene.

"Because, you have something special about you, Rachel. Something about you just makes me attracted to you."

"But I'm not attracted to you."

"We both know that's a lie, at the dance we almost kissed."

"But we didn't."

"But we were going to and you wanted to."

"I don't, nor will I ever want to kiss you."

"We both know you're only saying that because of what Lucy has been telling you about me."

"She hasn't told me anything about you."

"Really? Because at the dance you seemed to be all for getting up close and personal until Lucy spoke to you."

"She brought me to my senses."

"Senses? Don't you think I can smell it? She brainwashed you." Jett suddenly got extremely close to me, his hands on my hips as he pulled me to him, his intense and vivid eyes telling me not to sway away from his hold as his face loomed closer to mine.

"She's my best friend, you broke her heart."

"This shouldn't be about her and me; it should be about you and me."

"Why?"

"Because, you hate everything about me, yet, I can smell that you're attracted to me. Don't deny it." He told me as I opened my mouth. "Just be you for once, without anybody telling you what to be. I want you, just you, just give it a chance."

Why is Jett getting closer and closer to me?

Oh fuck, he's going to kiss me.

I don't want to kiss him!

"Don't kiss me."

"Don't deny your feelings." He said seriously, turning his eyes on me again. They were a blue lagoon colour, filled with lust and want. They were almost hypnotizing and I found my willpower ebbing away as I leaned closer to him, closing my eyes, ready for what was going to happen next.

"And that is how you act with charisma." Jett said his face suddenly reeling away from mine to face Asha.

What the hell?

He was going to kiss me!

…And I think I wanted to be kissed…

I'm turning into such a slut!

I've got to talk to Kendall and get this sorted out and fast, before I do something I regret.

/

I spent the rest of Asha's lesson trying not to get sucked into Jett's eyes. For an arrogant guy, he's a really good actor and knows exactly what a girl wants to see and hear.

Unfortunately for me, he was just making my life that much more complicated.

Especially when the lesson finished and Asha skipped out the door saying she'd go make drinks. I helplessly followed her halfway out of the studio until Jett decided he wanted to talk.

"Echo, you can act. The way you were acting like you really wanted me really had me going on." Jett said arrogantly.

"What do you want, Jett?" I sighed turning around to face him, the look in my eyes only made his shit eating grin grow wider until I wanted to slap his dirty smirk off his face.

"Only, I _know _that no one is that good of an actor. The passion that was in your eyes. It was real." He chided as he walked closer to me. "Don't deny it, because you're a shitty liar, Echo. But, you're definitely easy on the eyes."

"Seriously, what do you want? Are you attempting to seduce me?"

"It wouldn't be an attempt if you took it."

"I have a boyfriend, Jett."

"Several."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, considering you're so 'serious' with Kendall, then why were you so eager to jump into James' bed, you know, Kendall's prissy little best friend."

"James isn't prissy. He has more masculinity in his balls than you do in your whole body."

"Oh, is it because you're well acquainted with his balls?"

"Honestly Jett, just fuck off." I told him turning around to storm out the room, only to be held back by his hand which was latched around my forearm.

"You wouldn't want Kendall to find out you've been cheating on him, would you?" I froze and slowly turned back around to face him.

"I haven't cheated on him."

"Yet you seemed to get extremely close and personal with James at the dance."

"Well, he was getting extremely close and personal with Jennifer. How do you know this, anyway?"

"I have my ways. But what if I told him, you have been cheating on him. With James and with me."

"I haven't done anything with you!"

"Yet."

"He wouldn't even believe you!"

"But he would believe the picture I have of you and James slow dancing and whispering to each other at the dance _and _the Jennifers."

"What have they got to do with this?"

"They are friends of mine. And, just like me, they are all for a public break-up of the legendary teen couple of the year, Kecho."

"Really, legendary?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is I won't tell if _you _let _me _take you out tomorrow, straight after Asha's acting lesson."

"This isn't a freaking action movie. If I say no, then I say no."

"Feisty, I like that. I mean, what would it matter anyway, you two have practically broken up anyway."

"No we haven't!"

"Prove it."

"I don't need to prove myself to you."

"Okay, you can prove yourself after a broken heart. Let's face it, Kendall's known Jennifer a lot longer than he's known you, his loyalty is already slipping. All I'm asking for is a few hours."

Fucking bastard.

"…Just a few hours?"

"I'm a man of my word."

"No sex or attempt at rape, nothing like that, no touching, no feeling and certainly, no kissing."

"Fine."

"Okay then."

"See you tomorrow, friend."

"We are far from that." I told him gritting my teeth and finally taking my leave. Literally running down the steps of the grand staircase and shouting out a quick and easy excuse of my leave, walking briskly out of the door.

I needed to talk to the only person who always knows what to do.

/

"Echo, I got your text, what's gone on?"

"My life is like a fucking soap opera." I complained instantly as the door opened and I walked inside.

"What's Kendall done?"

"Nothing. Which is what is starting to irritate me." I said jumping on her bed as she closed her door.

"Well then, what's wrong?"

"You know that I went to Griffin's after school for Asha's singing lesson?"

"Yeah."

"Well, only when I got there Asha took me straight into the kitchen and Griffin started talking about how serious Kendall and I were, then he said he wanted to get to know his son-in-law-"

"You got married? Congratulations!"

"Camille, shut up. You know I didn't get married. Anyway, then he was saying how he wanted dinner Wednesday-"

"You mean next Wednesday?"

"This would be a lot less painful if you stopped interrupting me."

"I'm sorry! But really, next Wednesday! As in _September? _After Prom?"

"Jesus, why are you so fucking hormonal? Logan finally realized math isn't everything and has now become a babe magnet?"

"No, just carry on with your story." She rolled her eyes.

"Actually, it's non-fictional because it's the truth!"

"But it's still a story."

"…Shut up. Anyway, so I said to him I would talk to Kendall. And then Lisa walked in-"

"Oh God."

"Camille."

"…Sorry."

"Okay, yeah, Lisa walked in and she was speaking in a happy mood but she kept giving me this dirty look. And then, she told Asha that her singing teacher couldn't make it and that her new acting teacher was here instead. You'll never guess who it was-"

"Jennifer!"

"_No_… though I think it would have actually been less painful if it was..."

"Then who? Tell me already! You tell stories so fucking slowly."

"Well, maybe it would be quicker if you stopped interrupting me!"

"…Right…Sorry."

"It was Jett."

"Jett?"

"Yeah, Jett."

"Who's Jett?"

"Do you remember when we went to Griffin's beach house?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you remember those guys on those dirt bikes?"

"Yes but I don't see what they have to- no…"

"Yep."

"No…!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes, Camille."

"NO!"

"YES GODDAMNIT, IT WAS HIM!"

"…Okay, no need to shout about it, God…"

"Anyway, it turns out he's my Godfather's son."

"So, you're Godbrother?"

"I don't think there is such a thing as Godbrother."

"Well there clearly is if you have a Godfather, idiot."

"Oh… Well that's like incest-"

"What did you two do?"

"Oh no, we didn't _do _anything! And I certainly don't plan to be _doing _anything with him in the future."

"Then what happened?"

"He started saying about how Kendall and I are going to break up-"

"HOW DOES HE KNOW?"

"_WHAT?" _

What? What? What? What? What? What?

"Camille, what the fuck are you saying?" I asked after a few painful seconds of awkward silence.

"…Sorry, I was just adding to the soap opera tension, I didn't think you'd believe me!"

"…Jesus, you had me there for a moment, damn, you're a really good actress." The look in her eye told me she was completely honest.

Well, this is classic Camille, interrupting and not knowing what she's saying.

"Well, do you want to carry on with the story?"

"Oh yeah, basically, after he said that Kendall and I were going to break-up I asked him why and he said it was because I had been cheating on him with James-"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"No! I haven't actually cheated on Kendall!"

"What did you do with him?"

"Nothing!"

"…Echo…" She warned.

"Okay, I was drunk and I kissed him!"

"That's it?"

"Well, he kissed back…"

"Oh God, this has made things so much more complicated…"

"What more complicated?"

"Uh… Just this whole situation!"

"Yeah and anyway Jett was saying how he's got a picture of me and James getting cozy at the dance and that he would tell Kendall that I was cheating on him with both James and Jett and the Jennifers would back him up."

"Not good."

"I know. And all he wanted was a few hours with me after school."

"Woah, to do what?"

"I don't know, but I told him no touching, kissing, raping or anything like that."

"Uh, speaking about Jennifer, Echo, I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"So, Logan told me that _apparently _Jennifer gave Kendall a blowjob."

"WHAT?"

"He says it's just a rumor and not to worry-"

"NOT TO WORRY? I'VE BEEN IGNORING THIS FOR FAR TOO LONG. I'M GOING TO FUCKING SLAP-"

"No, no, Echo! Don't act rash, it's just a rumor! This is exactly what Jennifer is looking for, a reaction. How about, you go back to _your _apartment, relax in your room and whatever, wait for Kendall to talk to you and if he doesn't, I bless you in doing whatever damage you want to do to him or Jennifer tomorrow."

/

Blowjob.

Cheat.

Jennifer.

Kendall.

James.

Lust.

Kiss.

Cheat.

Blowjob.

Jennifer.

Kendall.

Bastard.

Cheater.

James.

Betrayal.

Hurt.

Misery.

Trust.

Want.

Jennifer.

Bitch.

Dead.

I came back to reality as a knock from the apartment door echoed loudly through the apartment. Katie had gone out shopping with Debra so I was left to ponder and go mental on my own, on the couches of 2K and that was exactly what I have been doing for the past hour and a half.

Everything seems to be crumbling around me.

I sighed, getting up and walking over to the door, the only person that could be on the other side of that door is Camille.

"Echo-" Slam.

It was Kendall.

As soon as I saw it was him I slammed the door on him.

Normally he wouldn't knock.

So he fucking knows he's in deep shit.

_Deep shit._

"Echo listen-"

"I've been doing a lot of listening the past few days, Kendall. And I don't like the things I'm hearing." I said trying to contain my anger and the feeling of betrayal mixing uncomfortably in my gut.

"Look, I know I have been a dick-"

"Yup, you sure have." I said still talking to him through the door.

"Can you just open the door so we can talk?"

"We're doing just fine right now, so start talking." I heard Kendall sigh irritably on the other side of the door.

"Okay, so Jennifer asked me to the dance."

"I figured when I was left dateless and you dedicated a song to her."

"Okay, I know that looks bad-"

"No, what looks bad is you and her whispering to each other while seemingly getting closer and closer until you're feeling each other up."

"It's not what it looks like."

"Because I haven't heard _that _before."

"Me and her go way back."

"So it seems."

"Look… She wanted to get revenge on her boyfriend; she helped me break up with Mercedes so I had to help her."

"You really think I'm buying that?"

"Look, I know I should have told you, but I just got so busy-"

"So busy that you couldn't even speak to your own girlfriend and let her believe you had broken up with her?"

"Okay… so maybe that was a bad move-"

"_Maybe?"_

"Okay, definite bad move. Look I've been wanting to talk to you but you're always out with Camille or Asha or just somehow avoiding me-"

"Hmm, have you ever thought that my life doesn't revolve around you, Kendall? And hey, maybe you know about a great new thing that recently came out, it's called a mobile, you can talk to people who aren't even next to you and even write to them! Isn't technology great?"

"Okay, so I deserve all this sarcasm but it would be shitty in text-"

"So leaving me to believe that we're over is better?"

"…Maybe not?"

"_Maybe?"_

"Okay, really not. Look, I'm guessing you've heard the rumors-"

"I've heard a rumor."

"Which one?"

"Oh, so there is more than one?"

"Maybe…"

"_Maybe?"_

"Okay, there are a few!"

"Like?

"That I'm moving to Alaska."

"And..?"

"Jennifer gave me a blowjob."

"And..?"

"That we broke up because I cheated on you."

"Funny, that one seems to be the most likely to be true."

Before I could say anything else the door burst open. Kendall looked at me with distraught, serious eyes as he carelessly slammed the door behind him.

"I didn't say you could come in!"

"You're _not _breaking up with me."

"Really? Who said?"

"Me." He said in a low, confident voice stepping towards me. I matched his stride, folding my arms to look up to him.

"You don't dictate on whether I want to be with you anymore."

"You're not breaking up with me because we've gone through a lot through these past few months. A lot of shit but a lot of fucking good stuff too. Out of everything we've been forced to face, to break up over a misunderstanding is fucking insane."

"The fact is you didn't even come to talk to me whatsoever, even when I did see you in school."

"Did you ever think that I was trying to get your attention or I wanted to speak to you alone?"

"There's a thing called text for that."

"We both know that you would be angrier if you got a text telling you to meet me."

"I may have been angrier but I wouldn't feel betrayed." I said bitterly happy that what I said hurt him as his eyes changed and his stance slumped for a slit second.

"I never meant to hurt you-"

"I guess you never meant for everything to be like this. Maybe you never meant for us to have even met, or me to have moved in, or us to actually be together. I think it's best if we take a break, just forget it. Just walk out the door, Kendall. I'm breaking up with you."

_Now I'm told that this is life  
>Pain is just a simple compromise<br>So we can we get what we want out of it  
>Someone care to classify<br>Broken hearts and twisted minds  
>So I can find, someone to rely on,<br>Misguided Ghosts- Paramore_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What's Kendall gonna do?<strong>

**What's James gonna do?**

**What's Echo gonna do?**

**Okay, so quite a long chapter here!**

**I'm only updating because of the amount of support!**

**So please review and maybe another chap will be up tomorrow!**


	40. His Greatest Weapon My Greatest Weakness

_Thanks to:_

_**child who is cool- **__Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**xLittleMx- **__Yup, it was a long one! I'm glad I made you laugh. Aha, I look forward to when you come to England then, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**animeninja23- **__Yup, I just had to add Jet to make it even worse. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**TheFonzGhandi19- **__I didn't let Kecho end, I just stopped the chapter mid argument to make everyone think they were over, I'm a bitch, aren't I ; ) All will be revealed why James is staying away soon. He is in this chapter but only briefly in this one. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Deedee- **__Well, here's more argumental stuff. More drama in this episode, but then again what's new? Yeah, I didn't want the chapter to be depressing so I added some Carlos humor. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Carla- **__I'm sorry! But I'll tell you now that was only half of the argument! James is staying away, you'll find out why soon. Aha, thank you, I really hope I do get to 1,000 it will be absolutely surreal if I do! Thanks for the supportive review : )  
><em>_**Ano-nee-mus- **__Yep, I'm forcing myself to write! You'll see how the situations end up in the end of the story! Carlos just had secret skills ; ) I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for the review. Aha, I've just seen your other review, I'm glad you've gotten an account, it's great. Especially because you don't have to type in your username when reviewing over and over again so you don't have to worry about spelling ; )  
><em>_**BigTimeFan50- **__I'm sorry. Feel free to murder Jennifer. I hope this chapter cheers you up. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**update- **__Aha, here's the update that you want. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**whatIfeel- **__Jeez, amazing review! Yeah, I just want everyone to see it from every angle possible, yeah maybe he went too far but still, 'bros before hoes' and all that. Well, Jennifer is in this chapter again and Echo really doesn't want to even look at her let alone talk. Thank you, it took so long to write because I tried to come up with spontaneous things that he would say in the situation that they were in. Aww, I'm glad that I made you laugh so much your cousin came in the room. I'm glad you have so many highlights for the last chapter, I hope you have just as many in this chapter. Just thank you for such an epically amazing review, I really appreciate it and I'm flattered : ) Aha, I've just seen your little extra review, it's fine don't worry, I could pick out what you meant and thank you for reviewing again! : )  
><em>_**socoolio- **__Well, here is the next chapter, I hope it makes you happy. Quite a lot happens in this chapter so I hope you're prepared. Thank you for the support in this story, it makes me happy knowing I still have your interest in this story for so long! Thank you so much for saying I have a writing talent, I'm truly honored, thank you so much for the constant reviews : )  
><em>_**WantToBeSomebody- **__Yeah, thank you for that 900__th__ review : ) aha, thank you, I'm just really in the zone at the moment! Hope you like this chapter and thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Skrtle- **__Carlos is just a secret genius, it's such a secret that even he doesn't know it ; ) I left it on a cliff hanger, that wasn't the whole argument. The whole Echo and Carlos thing was actually surprisingly hard to write because I didn't know what things Carlos would say spontaneously like that. Here's the update, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Boysboysboys love em- **__Oh god! Wow, that's a colourful vocabulary review ; ) Yeah, I surf over the profiles and stuff, when I find things that I feel I can used in chapters I'll note them down and try to incorporate them into the chapters, I didn't actually think I was going to put them in this story but with Carlos being, well, Carlos I used pretty much every single one of them. James wasn't trying to avoid her, he was allowing her to decide whether she was going to talk to him or not. Remember, Kendall doesn't know that they've had a fight or kissed ect. All will be revealed soon! I'm sorry, please don't kill me! You'll be happy to know that was only half of the argument! Please don't kill me after this chapter, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**TheClaire24- **__Wow, such a long review! It was a little challenging to write for Carlos because I was dumbfounded when trying to write spontaneous responses and where to take their conversation! Kendall's back for more in this chapter, he isn't backing down! I know, I don't like Lisa, she doesn't like Echo that much that she doesn't feel she's her own kid. Yup, more drama, there's always drama in this story. And yeah, you've actually got that completely right! Kendall is being a cheater/terrible boyfriend, James is being rude/loyal lovesick friend and Jett is just a plain manwhore. Yup, we have a prom dress chapter coming up soon. Yeah, Carlos justs wants to have fun, he's a little kid at heart. Aha, that little Logan comment you made actually made me chuckle. Yup, 5ish chapters, but I'm not sure because so many people are Pm-ing me asking me to do a sequel! Thank you, thank you, thank you for such an in depth review! : )  
><em>_**Victoria- **__Well, I hope this chapter makes you happier ; ) Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**BeccaLove123- **__Aha, I love you too! I hope this update is quick enough for you! Thank you, I'm flattered you think I deserve 1000 reviews, if I made it I actually think I'll cry! Thanks for such a supportive review, it makes me happy knowing I have such readers who support me like you do, thank you! : )  
><em>_**TheCooliest- **__Well, I hope this chapter cheers you up, more Kendall in it and he doesn't seem to want to back down. And thank you, I'm glad I humored you! I hope this update is quick enough for you and thank you for saying you love this story. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Nisk- **__It's gonna be okay! Thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**StuckAt9.99-**__ Aha, I'm glad I had you giggling with Carlos being his usual Carlos. You never know, there might be a Jecho, it depends which is favored more. I think there probably will be a sequel actually. I hope this chapter makes you happier and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Green-NaNa-Neko89- **__ejlghisoihgerf. Longest review I have ever seen in my freaking life! Mate, your insane! Yeah, Carlos is my least favorite as well, but he does lighten up the show and make me giggle. Yeah, she's pretty much over her head with what is going on and I don't blame her, stress is getting to her and her relationship with Kendall is becoming strained. Patience my friend, there is something towards the end that I have a feeling will make you extremely happy and left with many questions, however, it does involve James and Echo ; ) I still can't get my head around the fact that I made someone cry, I mean it takes a lot of work to do that with just words on a screen! I hope you have a good weekend then that you have it off. I'm trying to update, I got here today! Yeah, I totally understand what you mean with James. Not everyone is perfect and he's not trying to be, he's just trying to be a good friend to both Echo and Kendall, no matter what he personally wants. We're talking about some deep stuff here ; ) Seriously, every single one of your reviews make my day. I'm sorry for the typo, it's hard to make sure everything is perfect when you read the chapter over and over again. Aha, you make James sound like such a freaking sweetheart, I mean, in this story he kinda is. Yeah, the story is coming to an end, but there will probably be another story because I have a feeling I'm going to be skinned alive with the way I want to leave it, so I'm tell you now, please don't kill me for the ending, just please, don't! If people want the possible sequel to be about James and Echo, I'll make it happen. Thanks for the freaking wekjfpiojerpgho mind blowing review : )  
><em>_**Maslowloverbtr- **__Aha, I'm flattered you love it, I really am. I'm trying to update, I really am. Okay, I'll check Demi Lovato out and see if the lyrics fit it : ) Thank you again, I'll be sad when it ends too, I've put nearly 5 months of my life into this, we can be sad together ; ) Yeah, I think I will, I'm guessing you're a Jecho fan then because of your name? Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Gigi- **__There might be a sequel, you never know! And then I'm going to leave it to readers on whether it will be a Jecho or Kecho fic. Aha, I'm glad the whole Carlos scene amused you. I just had to add Jett in again, I just had too! I could make Lisa die… nah, I wouldn't do that, that's just harsh on Echo's life even though she abused her, she's still her biological mother and it would kill Asha… and do you really want to know… really? Well, Kecho did not just break up, no they are still arguing, I just like leaving cliffhangers to cause paranoia. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**hansrach- **__You don't understand how jealous I am of you. I so badly want to go to America or even be American. I just freaking love the accent, it's amazing! Plus, in England most of the time you wake up to rain or cloud or just a depressing day. I just freaking love America! I didn't know that, I guess England has quite a few roundabouts. Seriously, will you adopt me though, please? Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**BTRisAMAZING- **__I'm trying to update as quick as possible, even if it kills me. I'm so happy you love it! Thanks for the review and the support : )  
><em>_**ally0101- **__Well happy birthday in a month and six days then ; ) Everything has to come to an end at some point, even if it is Kecho, fortunately, it's not now! The overwhelming response I got for Echo and Kendall's argument made me want to turn things even more and just add as much drama as I could these last few chapters. A lot of people actually want it to end up as a Jecho fic, I mean I'm all for whatever everyone wants, at the start of this fic James was my least favorite because I thought he was such a feminine freak, but I don't know, it's like I've taught myself to like him or something… Yeah, I can be weird like that. I hope this update is as exciting for the last and thank you thank you thank you for saying that I have a freaking extreme writing talent, you make my gut all warm and fuzzy, thanks for the review : )_

* * *

><p><em>This common place is so lazy, old, and tired<br>All your ideas are so fucking non-inspired.  
>Takes more than one idea<br>More than one person to fight the fight  
>How many times have you told and not conspired<br>The Fight – Avenged Sevenfold _

**Wow, thank you guys again for the support, this is going to be the last next day update because I've got a busy week ahead of me, they'll be back to every 2-4 days.**

**So, due to the massive response of anger and stuff for the whole Kecho break-up I have decided to take mercy!**

**And, thank you guys so much for all the detailed and in depth reviews I've been getting lately, it makes me so happy to see that I have a review in my inbox that it makes me want to write more of the story, so completely from your response I have added Jennifer and James back in it, they are both only in it briefly but they are still in it.**

**I just want to say THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**And a big thanks to: ****whatIfeel****, ****TheClaire24****, ****Green-NaNa-Neko89 ****and ****ally0101 ****for writing insane reviews, especially to ****Green-NaNa-Neko89 ****for giving me the most supportive, deep and longest review I have ever seen in my life!**

**Chapter 40 guys, the big 40!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chap:<strong>

"_I never meant to hurt you-"_

"_I guess you never meant for everything to be like this. Maybe you never meant for us to have even met, or me to have moved in, or us to actually be together. I think it's best if we take a break, just forget it. Just walk out the door, Kendall. I'm breaking up with you."_

"No."

"Kendall, don't tell me what to do."

"So you're going to break-up with me over something like this?"

"It's not over 'something like this' Kendall. It's how shit I have been feeling these past couple of days. The thing that hurts the most is that you couldn't even take time out of your busy schedule to talk to me yet you could go and bowling with Jennifer when I'm out with Camille."

"Who told you that?" The look in his face and how defensive he was being said it all.

"I willed myself to believe it wasn't true, but it is, isn't it." I said bitterly. "Kendall, I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Bullshit, we both have never felt like this before, we both don't want to break-up and we both know that this is just me not having enough courage to tell you. I'm a fucking idiot and I'm sorry for being a bastard. That bowling thing was just so Jennifer could tell me what was going on."

"Kendall, I honestly don't care-"

"Don't. Don't say you don't care. Because, if you don't care, you would have been out of the door already."

"Are you trying to test me?"

"No, I'm saying that you may hate it at the moment, but you love me. And I love you. And I'm sorry. I'm really fucking sorry for what I did, for not telling you, but it was all for Jennifer, it was an act. I honestly can't see now why I went through with it. I would rather stare into your blue eyes any day than hers."

"Kendall, the damage is done, I'm not just going to smile and say everything is okay now, because it's not!"

"I know! I can't even imagine what I put you through." He said. "But I also know that I love you, I have never loved someone like you, Echo-"

"Kendall, we're both 17, how can you say that?"

"I'm telling you what I feel. For a guy, my heart shouldn't hammer every time you look me in the eyes with those blue eyes; your right one is a shade lighter than your left while your left has a tiny black ridge around the middle of your eye, right in the middle of the blue. I have butterflies in my stomach when I have to tell you things that actually go on in my head and what I feel. I'm supposed to be masculine and strong yet one look from you and that's it, you tear me to the ground or make me feel like the luckiest guy on Earth with just one look."

"And what is this look telling you right now?"

"That I was a fucking idiot."

"No, it's saying that you've hurt me, more than you can imagine. You've broken my trust, for all I know all those rumors could be true."

"But you know they're not."

"Do I? Because you could be on the next flight to God knows where and you know what hurts the most, I don't even think you would tell me you were going. This is what we have come to."

"Echo, I tell you everything."

"Clearly not."

"This whole Jennifer thing, it was a mistake. I'm telling you now, it's all rumors and I did it because she did something for me. I love _you _Echo and only you.

"Kendall this doesn't change-"My words were cut off by his lips.

His damned lips.

Those lips were the things that I had been craving for, days without them made them feel that much better against mine.

They are his greatest weapon and my greatest weakness.

I couldn't help but hum in content as his lips molded against mine in an expertly way. Then, as his arms slid around my waist and pulled me closer to him I couldn't resist the urge to wrap my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

An urgent feeling rushed through my body as I held onto him tighter, his tongue slipping out and making its way along my bottom lip. My mouth opened instantaneously, his tongue instantly sought out mine, leaving me dizzy and breathless which is what Kendall usually does to me anyway.

"Love doesn't change, it only grows stronger." He whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine, his lips often brushing against mine as he spoke.

"You know what doesn't change?"

"What?"

"How cheesy you are." It took a moment for what I had said to sink in before he started chuckling lowly.

"Out of all the things you could have said…" He trailed off shaking his head softly against mine. "Go to Prom with me."

He asked.

He _actually _asked.

I smiled lightly before answering.

"No."

"What?" Kendall asked, moving his forehead away from mine though his hands were still firmly planted around my hips and mine around his neck.

"I said no."

"Why?" He asked.

"You think you can just waltz on in here, kiss me and everything will be fine?"

"…Yes..?" He said after a while though the look on my face told him it was the wrong answer. "No..?"

"You need to prove to me you still care-"

"You know I still care, I always have."

"Have you really? Because what gesture would tell me that?"

"…Well…there's… uh… shit."

"Exactly. Until then its goodbye to you." I said to him, unlocking my arms around his neck and breaking his hold around my waist pushing him towards the apartment door.

"What? Baby, come on."

"Wait, you thought everything would be better than fine and you'd get laid?"

"…Yes… possibly… indefinitely…maybe…no..?" Kendall asked as I pushed him out of the door and he turned to face me.

"You got that right." I told him with a smirk, closing the door in his face.

"Baby, come on! At least give me a clue to what to do." Kendall complained from the other side of the door.

"Don't get James' help." I told him.

Considering that Kendall has just apologized and I guess we're 'okay' now, why can't I stop thinking about James?

/

I woke up the next morning to my alarm. I quickly shut it off and jumped into the shower.

After Kendall's appearance Debra and Katie returned from their shopping trip with new food. I had a nice chat with Debra before the day was over. Nothing else really happened.

After blow drying my hair and pulling it up in a messy bun and putting on little make-up I groaned loudly, realizing that I had school again today, even if it was just an hour, it was an hour of sports.

I continued to mumble angrily to myself as I pulled on a white tank and black running shorts, pulling on my converses before checking the time.

Shit, I had five minutes to get to Palm Woods park.

I bolted out the door.

"Echo, I thought you had already gone." Debra's surprised voice came from the couches as she watched some morning TV show with a cup of coffee.

"Just going, bye" I called out while hastily running to the apartment door and closing it behind me.

I ran down the hallway up to the elevator, hitting the call button multiple times, impatiently waiting for the elevator to come up.

Fucking forget it.

I growled, making a move for the stairs, running down them as quickly as possible without breaking my neck and out of the Palm Woods, round the corner towards the park.

"Okay, class, seems like everyone is-"

"I'm here, I'm here!" I wheezed out running towards Miss. Minnesota and the class.

"Ah, Echo, nice to see you decided to join us. As I was saying, an hour of sports today as we have the prom Monday. I think we'll be doing three-legged again."

Who does that as a freaking lesson for fucks sake?

"I'll pick the pairs, they'll be different from last time."

Good, I won't have to be with James, which I can't decide is a good thing or bad thing –and who I still refuse to look at- and Kendall won't get raped by the blonde bimbo.

Everything is all good.

"Carlos, Stephanie. Asha, Camille. James, Kendall-"

Or not.

Please don't let James say anything to Kendall.

"Echo, Jennifer."

Fucking great.

"Logan, Jennifer. Katie, Jennifer."

Why did the fucking blonde idiot have to be, I'd rather have Curly or Bitchy rather than Blondie.

As the pairs began to form together I was cursing the day Miss. Minnesota was born.

I'd prefer to face an hour of arguing viciously with James than being next to her.

Could my life get any more dramatic?

I sighed as she shuffled towards me in an extreme V-neck plummeting top and very _short_ short shorts.

"Let's get this sorted. Don't talk to me and don't touch me."

"Ohh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes as she tied our ankles together.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Miss. Minnesota called. As soon as she said go I was pulled forward by Jennifer as she lunged forward, pulling me along with her.

"You're shit at sports. Fucking hurry up." She growled to me.

"Oh stop you're complaining, bitch."

"Bitch is a female dog, dogs are man's best friends."

"You just called yourself a dog."

"Let me rephrase that: Bitch is a female dog; dogs are man's best friends, especially Kendall's."

"But you're not his best friend, idiot."

"No, I'm a lot more than that."

"You live in your own world."

"When Kendall's fucking me."

"Look, I know you have a crush on Kendall, its cute and everything, but, unfortunately for you he's my boyfriend and has been for months now."

"You know, it's weird the way Kendall can convince you to believe him when he says he hasn't cheated on you."

"Because he hasn't."

"It's also weird the way Kendall can convince me to have sex with him, even if it is at a bowling alley. I think it's his lips. Or maybe it's his coc-"

"Look, I'm going to make it clear. I don't like you. You're a bitch and a fucking idiot at that. It's not my fault you go for other people's guy. If you're going to be two-faced, at least make one of them pretty." I said in a sickly sweet voice at the end.

She elbowed me, hard.

"I don't like you either. You're a whore. Besides, I'm not two-faced. I have one face."

"Really, you call that a face?" I asked snidely. Next thing I knew she had managed to slip her foot out of the ropes that bonded her ankle to mine. By now, we were well behind from everyone else so there were no people watching what was going on between us.

"Do you have a problem with me?" She asked in a threatening way, folding her arms and glaring at me.

"Yeah and for once, it's a problem you can actually solve."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Does everything really have to be spelt out for you in life? It means stay away from Kendall and you're an idiot!"

"Do you want a piece of me?" She asked arrogantly, making it look like she would fight me.

Ohh, I'm so scared of a fake nail bitch fight.

If there's anything that Lisa has taught me, it's how to fight.

"Ha! I thought not, you wouldn't be able to take me anyway."

"Well, mirrors can't talk. And lucky for you, they can't laugh either."

"Oh no you didn't."

"Hell fucking ye-" My sentence cut off when a pain flashed on my cheek and my head snapped to the side.

She slapped me!

Game fucking on.

I turned my head back to her, she was smirking victoriously. I let out a war cry before running over to her, launching into a brutal mess of punches and kicks, hair pulls and scratches –the latter two coming from Jennifer-

I growled in pain when she pulled on my hair, pulling the messy bun tightly away from my skull. I reacted in blindly grabbing onto something of hers… though it wasn't hers. As my hand moved away she gasped as something fell away from her, in my hands.

A chicken fillet.

Ha, I knew those boobs weren't hers.

She screamed loudly in a complaining way as I threw the chicken fillet into the woods and quickly moving and pulling out the other one doing the same. She shrieked again, lunging towards me. She scratched at my face and kicked my shins as we continued to fight.

She scratched at my lip, her nails sinking in in a painful way, as her nails passed fluid began to trickled from my lip.

"Is that, Echo?" I heard in the distance.

"Oh, fuck!" Another voice shouted out.

As I gave a swift kick to her shin and dodged her nails, I growled as arms suddenly wrapped around my biceps.

Someone else held back Jennifer though we kept fighting to get back to each other; my shocked eyes looked up at who was holding her back.

Kendall.

Then who wa-

"Echo, calm the fuck down!" It was James. Just great.

Jennifer seemed to realize that Kendall was holding her back because she stopped fighting, beginning to fake cry and turn to Kendall.

"Oh, Kendall! She really hurt me! The slutty bitch." She sniffled, turning to embrace him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" I shouted struggling against James to the point of pain.

"Kendall, will you have your girlfriend? I think she's going to rip my arms off. And shut Jennifer up, she's really not fucking helping." James said seriously. I couldn't help but feel that was his personal way of sticking up for me, possibly…maybe…hopefully. Kendall nodded which caused James' hold to slacken on me for just a second.

And that was all I needed.

I lurched forward over to an unsuspecting Jennifer. Before anyone knew it I had balled up my fist and swung for her face. I was shocked myself when I felt an uncomfortable crunch against my fist.

"Echo!" Kendall shouted, quickly switching with James, holding me back from Jennifer as she fell on the ground.

I didn't fight against his arms; I just stood there as James helped her up.

Was that a smile on James' face?

"MY NOSE!" She screeched cupping her nose from sight yet blood was dripping between her fingers.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan, Jennifer, Asha and Camille came running towards us, none of them with the ankle holds.

Asha and Camille came running over to me while Jennifer came running over to her best friend, gasping and fluttering around her as James helped her stand.

"Yes, what is going on?" Miss. Minnesota suddenly appeared, her arms folded and her eyes were angry.

"She broke my nose!" Jennifer cried out hysterically as Curly tried to quieten her.

"She slapped me first." I said shrugging my shoulders and wiping the dried blood that was on my chin.

"I'm going to call both of your parents; meanwhile both of you are banned from going to the prom until further notice."

"WHAT?" We both screamed out.

I fucking hate her.

/

"Ah, Mr. Kimberleigh, I'm glad you could make it." Miss. Minnesota said in a businesslike manner as Griffin walked into the small office like room that was Miss. Minnesota's office.

"What's the problem?" He asked deeply as he sat down next to me, his eyes going wide when he saw that I had ice pressed to my lip that had swelled up and gone slightly purple.

"Mr. Kimberleigh-"

"Please, call me Griffin."

"Griffin, it seems that your daughter has participated in a fight with another girl earlier today. As you know, it's the prom on Monday, normally we would have school then, but of course we can't. So, instead, the school decided to have one lesson of sports today, it involved a partner/team work exercise; three-legged cross country. Now, Echo isn't the fastest of pupils but it seemed Echo and her partner had some sort of disagreement that escalated into a fight."

"Who was Echo's partner and why didn't anyone stop the fight from happening?" Griffin enquired in his business attitude.

"Echo's partner was Jennifer Smith and they were last, quite a distance away from anybody else doing the exercise so therefore, no one saw who started it. However, I do believe that James Diamond and Kendall Knight split up the two girls, though for some reason, Echo managed to punch Miss. Smith in the face and broke her nose."

"Echo _broke _her nose? Are you sure Echo did this, she's not a violent person."

"Miss. Smith did cause some damage to Echo's lip as you can see. Now, I'm aware of current 'rumors' that travel around Palm Woods…"

"What rumors?" Griffin asked.

"Well, several students have said that Miss. Smith started many rumors, herself about Kendall and her in… sexual ways…"

"Like?"

"Ahem, excuse me for my language but that 'Kendall had sex with her and she gave him a… a blowjob' along with many others."

"Ah."

"Now, I am aware that Kendall and Echo have been dating for months but because of Echo's irresponsible behavior and because Jennifer hit first, I have prohibited both girls from attending prom."

I hate Miss. Minnesota so much.

"Ah, Miss…"

"Minnesota."

"Miss. Minnesota, with all due respect Echo is not a vicious person. Though, I do know that Jennifer Smith is infamous for causing a stir when she went for an acting job with a colleague of mine and she ended up not getting the role so she used violent ways to get what she wanted."

"So you think Miss. Smith was the cause of this?"

"No, I think you are."

Griffin, this really isn't helping in bailing me out here!

"Excuse me?"

"You said yourself, you're fully aware of certain rumors that have been spreading around The Palm Woods. Now, you must have known these rumors before today otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned that there were several other rumors and I doubt one rumor can spread through the whole of Palm Woods when the kids are in the park so it couldn't have just occurred today. So what makes me frustrated is that you knew the rumors and didn't take Echo's feelings into account whatsoever, instead, you just paired her up with Miss. Smith."

Griffin, you legend!

"I wasn't aware that Miss. Smith started those rumors, sir."

"Yes, but they included her and Kendall in compromising sexual ways so why would you pair Echo and her together?"

"I didn't have anyone else to pair her up with."

"Now I find it offending when people lie to me, Miss. Minnesota as you could have paired Echo up with her own sister, did that thought not occur to you at all? Or maybe her best friend Camille? I think it's absurd you're forbidding Echo from attending the prom when you have not taken your job and role as a teacher seriously or correctly. As you know, I am a wealthy and popular man, though sometimes I'm not popular for the right reasons. I can get people fired quite easily. So, I suggest you allow my daughter to go to the prom but continue to disallow Miss. Smith as it wouldn't have even started off if you paired them together, let alone if she provoked Echo or started the rumors off in the first place."

Wow, now I see how Griffin gets the job done!

I have so much more respect for him now.

"Uh…Of course, sir. Echo, you are allowed to go to prom and I'm sorry for the inconvenience today has caused." Miss. Minnesota said with wide eyes full of disbelief.

Take that, biatch!

"I think we're done here, Echo, come on." Griffin said finality in his voice as he stood up and strode towards the door though waiting for me.

I nodded, still slightly bewildered as the feeling of victory spread through my body and I walked out of the small room into the lobby of The Palm Woods.

"Griffin! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed happily actually turning to him and throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Griffin hesitated for a few moments, me hugging him –or giving any physical contact at all- a complete surprise to both of us yet he hugged me back anyway.

"How did you do that?" I asked as we broke apart, holding the ice pack back up to my lip.

"Years of experience. Now, I don't want to be called up here because you've gotten into another fight."

"It wasn't my fault."

"I know I'm glad you hit her. If someone hits you, I expect you, as my daughter, to hit them back harder."

"So… you're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"I don't know, because that's what the average parent would be at her child who just broke another girl's nose in a fight over a guy…"

"One, we are not an average family, Echo. Two, you're strong, she's weak, of course you're going to break some bone of her body. Three, Kendall means a lot to you, if hitting her means stopping the rumors and teaching her a lesson, go ahead, I'm not shouldn't stop you live your life and make your own mistakes, I learned that when you left."

"Thank you, Griffin." Today is the day that I finally believe Griffin and my relationship is starting to heal.

"Now, Asha is waiting in the limo so I must go. Get your lip fixed up or whatever you have to do with it. I'll see you next Wednesday; I want to know all about the prom. Goodbye Echo." Griffin said to me before turning around, putting on his business façade again and walking out of The Palm Woods.

I smiled giddily, happy I was going to get my chance to go to prom as I turned and walked up the steps to the second floor.

And most importantly, Blondie doesn't.

I sighed as I opened the door to 2K, heading straight for the kitchen to get some more ice. As happy as I am that I broke Blondie's nose, she still got a good hit in at my lip as it throbbed painfully.

As I reached the freezer, I was met with a note from Debra.

_Echo,_

_Gone out with some of the moms around The Palm Woods for the night._

_Griffin is having both Asha and Katie for dinner tonight so just cook for yourself._

_Debra x_

_P.S. Please make sure that the boys –Carlos- doesn't set their apartment on fire if they cook for themselves!_

_See you later!_

Looks like a takeaway night.

"ECHO!"

"AH, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS APARTMENT OR I'LL-"I shouted at a voice as someone burst through the apartment door as I froze halfway getting more ice from the freezer, poised with ice in my hand and ready to fire it at anyone who came near me.

"Jesus, would you chill it's me, Camille." Camille appeared in the kitchen grinning at her own little joke.

"You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" I complained; going back to how I was before Camille barged in, looking through the freezer to see if there were any bags of ice.

"Sorry! I just really wanted to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, settling for another bag of random ice bag and pulling the bag out and putting the medical ice pack into the fridge to re-freeze.

"Jennifer just got back from the hospital; her nose is broken in two places and it's dislocated. They had to re—align her nose and put a cast on it."

"A cast on your nose?" I asked as I put the bag of peas on my lips, hissing lightly as the cold came into contact with the tender broken and bruised skin.

"Who cares about what they are using to help heal her nose, YOU BROKE HER NOSE IN TWO PLACES AND DISLOCATED IT!"

"…Is that bad?" I asked it was harder for me to speak with a pack of ice pressed against my bottom lip.

"No! You're fucking legendary! Even if you don't get to go to prom."

"Oh, about that, I am going to prom."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER?"

"Because you burst into this apartment screaming about how I broke Jennifer's nose in two places and dislocated it."

"Well, Kendall's going to be over the moon."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You still fallen out with him?"

"I'm not sure yet… we talked it out."

"That's great!"

"Not really."

"Are you crazy? What's wrong?"

"I don't' know, I just feel like my trust is kinda violated now..."

"That's Kendall for you. Are you going to change out of your clothes or even fix your hair?" Camille asked sending a disapproving look to my appearance.

"Well I wasn't really planning on going out to be honest."

"Have you learned nothing from me?"

"I wasn't aware you were my teacher."

"Shut up and get that ass in your room."Camille said to me, pushing me out of the kitchen "Go!"

"Alright, alright! Injured person you're pushing around here!"

"You're not injured!"

"Tell that to my lip."

"Just go!" Camille said as I opened the door to my room and she instantly made a bee-line for my wardrobe.

She hurled out black knee high socks, dark denim shorts, a black tight tank and a red and white checkered farmer shirt.

"Change." She ordered simply pointing to the clothes on my bed. "I'll go make a drink." She said disappearing from my room in a rush.

I rolled my eyes, typical Camille behavior.

I changed quickly, pulling on my converses so I had something to walk around in. I picked up the ice bag as I exited my room though Camille came bounding round the corner.

"No, back in your room. Redo your hair." She said, pushing me back into my room. "And I have to do your make-up." I groaned loudly.

A long conversation and a whole load of foundation later I actually looked what I would consider 'normal' you know, not having blood dripping down from my lip like I had sucked someone's blood, my hair into a messy bun once again and not a half pulled out havoc, Camille had to avoid putting any foundation in the cut around or on my lip and near the bruise as it just irritated my skin further.

Camille froze at fluttering her hands around my face when a knock sounded out from the apartment door.

"Stay there, I'll answer it." Camille said quickly, running out of the room.

Honestly, it's like she had something planned… I should've known Camille always has something planned and something up her sleeve.

"Uh, Echo, it's for you." Camille called out quite unsurely to me. I frowned in confusion as I got up from my vanity and walked out of my room and into the main apartment, freezing my step for a moment when I saw who was at the door.

"Well, Echo, you look hot."

"Jett, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for our date."

"DATE?" Camille burst out. I gave her a pointed look. "…Sorry… I'll just be… over there…" Camille pointed over her shoulder before sleuthing away out of sight.

"Jett, we are not going on a date."

"What happened to your lip?" He enquired.

"…I got into a fight but it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Is Kendall abusing you?"

"What? No! I got into a fight with some girl at school."

"And she beat you?"

"I don't get beaten."

"Well you look pretty beaten up."

"Actually, Jennifer has a dislocated nose that's broken in two places!" Camille exclaimed as she popped her head around the corner.

"Camille!" I groaned, upset that Jett hadn't left already.

"Sorry!" She apologized before disappearing again.

"I would have loved to see that."

"Seriously, Jett. What do you want?" I sighed already fed up of him.

"I just want the few hours that you said you would give me… or you know what will happen." He said lowering his voice at the end of his sentence.

"…" I paused before sighing loudly and reluctantly. "Fine… but my conditions still apply, not touching, kissing or anything like that."

"That's fine with me, after you."

"What, we're going now?"

"Well it is after Asha's lesson…"

"That was a pretty quick lesson…"

"Let's go."

"…Camille, I'll be back in an hour tops." I called out before throwing the ice bag on the table and walking out of the apartment door. Trying not to run into 2J screaming for Kendall to dislocate Jett's nose and break it in two places…

/

I eyed the coffee in front of me doubtfully.

"Seriously, Jett, what are your intentions?" I asked uncertainly looking up to him as he sat opposite me.

Jett had driven me to a small coffee shop at the edge of town, he made the conversation flow smoothly no matter how many short and bitchy answers I gave him, her never seemed to give up, shamelessly flirting with me for half an hour until we sat down for coffee and he ordered for me, further flirting for another five minutes before our drinks arrived.

He was flirting with me, I wasn't flirting with him.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah, you held me captive for a fucking quad bike race." I grumbled.

"Yeah, back when you and Kendall weren't together." He chuckled at his own statement. "Do you remember what I said to you?"

"Not really, a lot has happened since then. Just that you had a feeling we were going to see each other a lot more often."

"Look, Echo. That day you saw the real me."

"Yeah, you didn't actually make me want to stab you repeatedly."

"The only reason I'm acting like this is because I've been paid to."

"…Cause that's normal."

"My agent, he's built up who I have to be in front of the public eye, I'm the bad boy. And, my agent has seen you in the news, he sees how much of a hot topic you are and wants to offer you an acting deal."

"For the last fucking time, I can't act! Can you not get that into your fucking head?"

"You're actually a pretty decent actress. My agent agrees. He wants to cast you in New Town High with me, as my love interest as that character, Rachel, is a lot like you in so many ways, so being her would be easy for you to act with."

"I have a boyfriend."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Really? You must be the best boyfriend ever to Jesse, attempting to flirt with me constantly."

"I'm not dating Jesse, I'm dating someone else. Look, I only act like that because that's how Jett Stetson acts towards everyone. My girlfriend is aware of that. Echo, you're my Godsister, like it or not, we are going to see each other occasionally. I want you to get to know the real me and actually consider this acting job. Do you not understand how many people would kill for your position right now?"

Camille would.

"But there are so many better actors out there."

"But you have charisma and a general likeable factor, plus you're already popular. I would have thought, Kendall being in Big Time Rush you wanted to do something independent and not seen as Kendall's girlfriend or Griffin's daughter, but as Echo Kimberleigh."

He makes an enticing argument.

"So, if I said I would consider this offer would you stop acting so disgusting and as a Godbrother, not as if you're trying to commit incest?"

"Incest? I'm an only child."

"But you're my Godbrother."

"We have no blood relation, if we hooked up, it wouldn't be incest."

"And lucky for me, it's not going to be anything because it's not going to happen."

"Okay."

"Really? You're agreeing with me? No flirty side comment?"

"Nope, we're both already committed, I think it's about time you got to know the real me."

* * *

><p><em>More than one person to fight the fight<br>How many times have you told and not conspired  
>The Fight – Avenged Sevenfold <em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, Jett isn't really who 'Jett' is?<strong>

**What do you think, is he being genuine or is he being two-face with Echo?**

**Reviews make longer chapters.**

**Thank you again, again, again, again for the support!**

**I honestly love you all, cyber hugs to you all : )**


	41. Celebrity Status?

_Thanks to:_

_**xLittleMx- **__Aha, yeah Echo is badass. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**BigTimeFan50- **__Thank you so much. Yeah, I think it's about time Echo and Griffin got back on track. Yeah and Kendall's determined to get it right this time. Really? I'm absolutely honoured you think that. Thank you so so much! Thank you for that review, it had honestly made my day : )  
><em>_**TheFonzGhandi19- **__Well, you're just gonna have to see if Echo accepts the way Kendall asks her to the prom. Something is coming up with James soon, I'm not going to say what or how or anything like that, but there is going to be a confrontation again. Well, I've picked the two out, Camille's is a light blue strapless 'puffy' dress and Echo's is more of a streamlined dark read strapless dress. I think they are both gorgeous and when they go prom dress shopping their hair, shoes and dresses will be up on my profile. I hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Gotta Live It Big Time- **__Ah, Jecho fan : ) You're totally right, that is how I want James to come across. But, I will tell you there will be a confrontation on either the last chapter or the penultimate one, so watch out for it. You'll find out if the sex stuff is true or not, you just know how bitchy Jennifer is to get people angry or even remotely upset. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**whatIfeel- **__Wow, what can I say to this review apart from just wow. Thank you, I really appreciate the support you give me and have given me. You know Jennifer, she just wants to get Echo all angry or upset. Yeah, James still clearly cares for Echo. I'm glad you found this chapter so amusing as well. And all these quotes. It makes me feel unbelievably humbled and loved in a way. You know, this is going to sound so weird, but I have never read another Big Time Rush fanfiction, I did this one because I didn't think there were enough Kendall ones out there, Kendall and Logan seem to be the most popular mature fanfictions so now I'm thinking, well what do I do after this one? It's just surprising how many there were and how many there is now. You get to find out so much more about Jett in this chapter and his general nature at heart. I'm glad you like the surprises too, in all honesty they are all surprises to me until I just start writing and whatever flows, flows. I have never, ever, re-written a chapter in my life before or after I upload it. I just think that this is how I've written it, I can make improvements but the general plot is there for a reason, originally, Echo wasn't even going to be Griffin's daughter or have a sister when in this story, the whole reason she met Kendall was because of her sister and the only thing that anchored her to the guys was her dad. I really don't deserve all the credit you give me, I just let my fingers just type and see what the outcome is. I know, I do that with books too and sometimes with how the author finishes the story the ending either makes you want to read the last chapter or not read the book at all from knowing the ending or feeling that the ending is crap even though you haven't read much or any of the book. Forever is a long word so once again, I'm humbled and flattered, thank you for such a wow-filled review! : )  
><em>_**Green-NaNa-Neko89- **__Ooh, I'm sensing some Kendall hate, here ; ) let's just hope Kendall can win you back to not complete hatred for him. There's a reason I'm not putting James in the story at the moment... I'll tell you a secret, Kendall is suspicious, but shh, don't tell ; ) so I think you may be disappointed with how this really only has Jett and Camille in it, don't worry, there's no Kendall appearances. Miss. Minnesota didn't start the rumours, Jennifer did : ) don't worry, I'm still working hard on the next chapter and good luck at work. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**ally0101- **__aha, thank you though mines in November so I've got a fair few months yet. Yup, half the time I'm just going with the flow to, most of the time, apart from the prom I haven't planned anything in my story. It just goes, I didn't plan Griffin to be Echo's dad or Asha! So going with the flow has proven to be something good for me. Griffin is just careful he doesn't want to make the same mistake over again and thank you again about the talent. I hope I haven't left you too long! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**TheCooliest- **__Thank you again. Yep, they are back and you know Echo, when she's angry, she's angry! You'll just have to wait to find out what happens to everything. Thank you for all the support and lovely comments, it took a long time of thinking to what to make Jett, but I finally decided! Thanks for the review, you are the cooliest ; )  
><em>_**Carla-**__The bomb, really? Thank you so much. I'm glad you think Jennifer deserves a broken nose in two places and it to be dislocated. Well we got a whole lot more Jett in this chapter, I hope this update is quick enough for you, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Deedee- **__Well, it depends what Kendall pulls out of the bag and when James and Echo have the big awkward confrontation. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Ano-nee-mus- **__Well, we got a whole load of Jett in this chapter. Aha, yeah Echo's hot headed! I hope you like the chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Maslowloverbtr- **__aha thank you. Prom is probably up in 2 chapters if not the next one. Aha, I didn't expect you to be a Kecho fan ; ) Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**EvilMonkeyBabyD- **__Aha, thank you for putting both chapters in your review : ) I think I may take a little break and then I'll start with the sequel. And I think you may be surprised with this chapter with what Jett says and stuff, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**hansrach- **__First of all, I'm sorry! Mobile, cell phone. I'll hopefully remember now. This chapter is mostly about Jett and Echo but it does clear up what Echo and Kendall are at the same time. they are still together but she just feels a little bit uneasy at the moment. Don't worry, James is trying to keep his distance at the moment, thanks for the review : )__**  
>Anonymous Skrtle- <strong>__Everything is explained in this one with Jett, I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reviewing : )  
><em>_**child who is cool- **__Thanks and thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**Gigi**__**- **__Aha, as much as I would love to write a book I don't think I'm author material. Thank you for calling me talented, I really appreciate it. Well, everything is going down though now, we have a whole load of Jett and Echo in this chapter. Aha, well I might write a sequel I'm still not sure yet. You want to thank me? Thank you for supporting me so much. I can't believe I have inspired you to write, that makes me blush and feel all happy. Thank you so much and thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**BTRisAMAZING- **__thank you! Hope you like this chapter and thank you for the review. : )  
><em>_**LaKwon- **__Aha, thank you. I'm flattered that you love my story and thanks for the review.  
><em>_**Anonymous Reviewer- **__Wow, thank you for such a lovely review. More things go down in this chapter and I hope it makes you happy with how I've made Jett out to be, I'm glad you like everything I've done with this story, it makes me feel extremely proud with what I've done. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**socoolio**__**- **__Aha, don't worry it's fine, I'm glad you've given me an extra review : ) It proves that she still loves Kendall definitely. Thank you for the compliment about me being a great writer. And you'll be glad to know that there is no James in this chapter so you can take a deep breath. And this chapter is pretty much filled with Jett and Echo so I hope you like how I've made him to be. Thanks for the two reviews : )  
><em>_**StuckAt9.99- **__Thank you, I'm glad that it was your favourite chapter. I'm also glad that you like Griffin and you're a fan of Jecho. Don't worry they will kinda have a talk around the last chapter. Well, this chapter is filled with Jett, hope you like it and thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**sexy ninja penguin- **__I don't know how I do that! Thank you and thank you for the review, too : )  
><em>_**Rach- **__Wow, thank you so much. I don't really think I'm author material but you saying that makes me feel accomplished and humbled. I hope this chapter isn't too conflicting and thank you for the amazing support in this chapter. I really can't tell you how thankful and fuzzy this review has made me feel. Thank you for the amazingly lovely review : )  
><em>_**what- **__Aha, I'm glad you enjoyed the fight and thank you for the compliment, I'm flattered you think I have a great writing talent. I hope this makes you happy about how I have made Jett out to be, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**yup- **__The joy of cyber hugs : ) I'm glad I have some mind control over you ; ) thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter : )  
><em>_**Gabby yo- **__Thank you thank you thank you! You're so kind. Hope you like the chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**KendallSchmidtMegaFan- **__Cyber hug love : ) Don't worry, at least your reviewing now and I hope you like this chapter. I also like your plan of action ; ) thanks for the virtual cookies, they taste virtually great ; ) I hope I've earned that cake piece with this chapter, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**dirtbracer- **__Least your computer is up and running now! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review : )_

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to: <strong>**whatIfeel****, ****EvilMonkeyBabyD****, ****Gigi****, ****socoolio****, and ****Rach**

**And a massive thanks to my amazing beta ****hansrach!**

_So, you think you know how this story goes  
>Are you ready for this?<em>

_Sit down, are you ready for this?_  
><em>Shut up, are you ready for this?<em>  
><em>Stand up, are you ready for this?<em>  
><em>This game<em>  
><em>Are you ready?<em>  
><em>Three Days Grace- Are You Ready?<em>

* * *

><p>I'm surprised to say, Jett Stetson is actually a decent human being.<p>

He's 18, his favorite colour is blue, he loves dogs, his real name is Jettly Harry Stetson, he isn't Asha's Godbrother but he thinks she'll hit fame in the next 10 years, he likes fishing, he originally wanted to be a pilot instead of an actor, he's scared of horror movies, his guilty pleasure is chick flicks and he enjoys his job.

We spoke about everything… which was weird at first, I mean I do still see Jett as an ass but he just seemed to act like any other 18 year old when we spoke about all the little things. Like pets we've owned, things we've done at school, things we've done behind our parents' backs, our biggest regrets at school, phobias, interests, about Jerry and Griffin and their everlasting bromance, Jett's trip to Africa and his break-up with Jesse.

"I mean, it was tough, but I never really had intense feeling for her. Though my new girlfriend, J-"He stopped speaking when my phone went off.

"Hold that thought." I said to him, halting our conversation and I pulled out my phone to look at my messages.

Ah, 5 missed calls… How did I miss them?

**Echo, where the hell are you? I'm worried that Jett has raped you. You said you'd be gone for an hour, you've been gone SEVEN HOURS! I've tried calling! Kendall kept asking me where you were, so I told him you were at Griffin's with Asha and Katie. Please call me when you get this! I need to know where you are and if you're okay! Because if Jett's touched you he's dead, you're dead and I'm dead, though I'm pretty sure Kendall would hurt you the least out of all of us. Don't let your best friend die!**

Jesus, she's so dramatic.

Wow, it's really 9pm? I swear I'm going insane, where the hell did the time go?

"What's wrong?" Jett must have seen the shocked look on my face.

"We've been talking for seven hours?" I said in more of a question than anything. I looked up to Jett, he frowned in confusion. As he brought his cell phone out of his pocket his eyebrows rose when he saw the time.

"Indeed we have. You're little boyfriend getting on your case?"

"I'm sensing negative emotion…"

"Yeah, Kendall's a prick."

"He's not!"

"Yes he is."

"How the hell is he a prick?"

"He's weird, he has a massive nose, he needs to wax his eyebrows, he sees himself the leader of Big Time Rush and he's so far stuck up his own ass I'm surprised he can breathe."

"First of all, just because you're so shallow, don't pick on other people. Kendall's gorgeous, I'm sure a lot of fan girls will freely agree with me. Nobody's perfect, Jett, clearly you're not from how obnoxious and arrogant you are! It's not his fault Gustavo and the label wants him to sing so much! Jesus Christ! You say Kendall's stuck up his own ass, take a look at yourself." I growled at him, standing up and walking out of the coffee shop.

I was really starting to believe that Jett acting so arrogant was really just an act, turns out I'm wrong once again.

God, I'm a fucking idiot.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket as I sighed and walked outside; thankful it was a warm night.

"Echo, wait," Jett called as I scrolled through my contacts.

"You going to insult Kendall or my life some more? Go ahead, I'm listening, asshole," I said bitterly still not looking at him.

"Echo…I'm sorry."

Whoa, did he just apologize?

Even though his apology seemed forced, he actually apologized…

"I'm sorry for being such an ass, it's just that I spend so much time being arrogant, I just snap into being it, it being some sort of alter ego of mine. I really didn't mean those things I said about Kendall…he's a …goody guy, with a great girlfriend, who I'm hoping won't call anyone and will let me take her home, and will still let me call her my friend." Jett's voice was like honey with sincerity drizzled over the top. The look in his eyes was enchanting, and after calculating my other options (the only one being calling Camille to tell her to pick me up as she's the only one who knows I'm out with Jett) I realized that I was just going to act mature in this situation, accept Jett's apology as he has been genuinely kind the whole evening, and get into his car.

I hesitated for a period of time, still looking into Jett's eyes, cautiously judging his motives. After finally judging on the fact he was being genuine, I pushed my phone back in my pocket, away from sight to the delight of Jett's.

"Thank you." He nodded nonetheless of the smirk, his eyes still genuine as he cocked his head to the side, showing that he wanted to walk to his car.

I nodded, falling into step next to him

"You do realize by the time we get back it will be around 10pm." Jett said as he unlocked his car and we both got in.

"Yeah, I don't understand why you drove out so far. This is on the edge of town, it's so quiet."

"Because, you're a hot topic at the moment, I'm always a hot topic. So if the Paps ever caught us having coffee together, I don't think it would go down well with my girlfriend or your boyfriend."

"The Paps?"

"You know, Paparazzi."

"No, I don't."

"Have you ever been to anything public with photographers?" He asked skeptically as he turned out of the parking lot and got onto the less than quiet road.

"Should I?"

"Well, no wonder everybody is so obsessed over you, haven't you had an interview with anyone?"

"One, on a morning TV Show, two months or so ago when Kendall announced we were dating."

"Echo, you may not realize it, or want it but you're big."

"Hey, I'm not fat!"

"I didn't mean it like that! Jesus, you really have no experience whatsoever in the public eye or being a celebrity."

"Psh, I'm hardly a celebrity."

"Echo, the Paps are going crazy over you, they want to know what you're doing next with who and why, gossip magazines and TV shows are making up ridiculous rumors about you, word about you around the internet has spread like a wildfire, even though some people hate you, those mostly being crazy chaotic teen Big Time Rush fans who are deeply in love with Kendall, most people like you because you're original, unique and different to every other teen celebrity out there."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, I actually watch TV, read magazines and go on the internet. I think it would be honestly good for you, just _you _if you joined the cast of New Town High or even a TV show you obviously enjoy that more out of singing or dancing. You may not be a natural but you have a natural ability to be liked and you're dramatic plus, you're already in the public eye."

"Ah, well I don't really read magazines or surf on the internet or watch any gossip shows, I'm too busy making sure the guys aren't making everyday doomsday. What do you mean good for just me?"

"Well, everything you've done hasn't completely just benefitted you. Finding Griffin again, that made you a nobody to a somebody within half a day, I don't think you understand how successful your father is, he created Gustavo, he is the _sole _success of many video games, singers, bands, food products, electricity appliances and a few eco-friendly products."

"My father has created all of those things?"

"He _funded _all of those things, he created his company. He's big. And then you joined Big Time Rush in a song, I don't listen to them but I know that they have done a few collaborations and they are extremely popular within the teen community and in gossip magazines and TV shows which just boosted the interest in who you actually are. Then you appeared on AM Florida in an interview, I think you said yourself that you suck at dancing, acting and singing, that you weren't going to do anymore songs and that you and Kendall we're official. Saying that you have faults makes you extremely relatable and saying you're shit at things actually makes other people feel more secure for themselves. So there was another boost for the internet, gossip magazines and TV shows. Face it Echo, you may not be aware of it but you're popularity is sky high, I'm surprised no one in the coffee shop saw you."

"Well you did choose the darkest corner in the place."

"To stop the attention. Echo you're a producer's dream. You're already liked and famous, it would give their TV show a boost while making you crazy popular and you'd be swimming in cash within weeks."

"Wait, I haven't even checked what people are saying about me…you mean people I've never met actually take an interest in me and what I do and what I'm going to do?"

"…That is pretty much the status of a celebrity and why Twitter was created. You're like a virgin but in fame."

"So people I've never actually met like me?"

"Once again, the status of a liked celebrity."

"That's awesome!" Jett chuckled.

"I really think you need to sign yourself onto something, start getting into the public eye so the Paps don't bother you as much, I've seen some pictures of you and Kendall in…compromising situations. You're everywhere but no one knows you, give you're fans an insight into you and your life."

"I have fans?"

"Yes, generally celebrities do have fans. You have an appreciation page on Facebook, you should see the names people call you; Enchanting Echo, Earnest Echo, Eccentric Echo, Echoey Echo, Edgy Echo, Electric Echo, Elite Echo, Endearing Echo, Energetic Echo, Entertaining Echo, Enigmatic Echo, Exceptional Echo, Extraordinary Echo, oh, and there's Elegant Echo, I'm not sure what that one is about though, you're not that elegant, let's be honest you're clumsy to say the least."

I wasn't going to argue with that. Jesus, do people enjoy going through the dictionary to find words beginning with E to put before my name or something?

"How can I have a page on Facebook?"

"You're funny, Echo," Jett laughed loudly.

"No, I'm serious!" Jett suddenly quietened down.

"Do you even have a Facebook profile?"

"Should I?"

"Do you even _know _what Facebook is?"

"Well, I've heard of it and know of it vaguely but I've never actually gone on it." Jett's laughter boomed and echoed around the car.

What was so funny?

"Echo you're like the worst celebrity that has ever lived! It's like a place where you can chat to your friends and stuff."

"That's what I don't get about it! Why would I go on that when I can just get out my mobile, call them and actually speak to them?"

"Forget it; you don't really have to have Facebook. Do you know about Twitter?"

"More than Facebook but I don't like the concept of it. I hate the fact people are so interested in what I'm doing, why I'm doing it, where I'm doing and at what exact time I'm doing it."

"Wow… I didn't know you and Kendall were so…driven with sex hormones."

"Okay, now that I look back, that sentence was completely wrong. It came out wrong; I just have word vomit with things I feel strongly about."

"Word vomit? Celebrities really don't say things like that."

"Hey, if I'm going to be a 'celebrity' I'll be one for who _I _am, not what someone else tells me to do." I said pointed to Jett.

"Ouch, low blow," he said to me while smirking still so he clearly wasn't offended.

"Look, Jett. I don't even want to be famous. I just want to be me."

"Well you are you, and when your dad is the owner of the most successful company in America, in most of its divisions _and _you're dating someone from an overrated pop boy band… you do kinda rise to fame believe or not."

"God, you sound so much like me."

"…Should I be worried?"

"No! I meant I used to absolutely hate Big Time Rush, if you met me around three months ago I honestly believe we would have been the best evil genius duo in the world."

"You hated Big Time Rush?"

"I didn't just hate them, I wanted them dead," I laughed lightly. "I only hated them so much because Asha was so obsessed with them. I actually hated Kendall the most out of all of them…"

"And now you're dating him…"

"Yup."

"You're _so _weird, don't tell anyone I'm you're Godbrother."

"Hey! I'm not _that _weird, I would love to see the moment when you meet Carlos."

"The Mexican kid?"

"Carlos isn't Mexican! He's a Latino."

"Which means..?"

"…I have no idea. It kinda sounds Spanish though."

"Mexicans are better."

"Why don't you go live there then?"

"Ooh, harsh."

"What you gonna do about it?" I challenged.

"Tell the world so they'll laugh at you and mock you and then judge you."

"Like I care what people think about me anyway, I can barely use a computer without shouting at it."

"Will you just let me insult you successfully once?" Jett asked exasperatley.

"That's what a loser would say when their loosing."

"I didn't know this was a competition."

"I didn't say it was, you're nature is just a loser."

"That's a petty insult."

"At least I can form a valid insult."

"Fucking hell, how does that douche bag put up with you?" Jett asked frustrated as he turned into The Palm Woods.

"My boyfriend is not a douche bag. He's a _loveable_ douche bag," I said as I unclipped my seatbelt and opened the car door. "And I'm just that good under covers." I joked as I got out the car. But as I began to walk away, I glance back. The look on Jett's face made me unsure whether he actually took it as a joke.

That was a surprisingly okay night.

It was a lot less bitchier than I expected.

I yawned widely as I began making my way through The Palm Woods, taking the steps one by one and at a slow pace until I eventually reached the second floor.

Just as I reached the second floor my phone started vibrating and ringing.

"Hel-"

"Echo where the hell are you it's past 10pm!" Camille's worried and angry voice cut through my tired greeting.

"I'm literally walking down the hall." I narrated my actions as I passed many apartment doors.

"Oh, thank God! I'm in your apartment, meet me inside."

"No, I'm just going to curl up outside the apartment and sleep there tonight."

"Well you could've gone into Kendall bedroom."

"Nah, I'm still a bit antsy about what happened, if he wants me back in his bed he's go to earn-wait, I haven't told you that we made up and stuff…" I trailed off.

"No, Kendall did, told me everything. He really is sorry about the whole thing; he said he never intended to hurt your feelings." Camille told me as I reached 2K. "More importantly, WHY THE HELL DID YOU REJECT HIM WHEN HE ASKED YOU TO PROM?" Camille shouted loudly as I opened the door.

"I'm right here, you don't have to shout down the phone." I said to her. Her face turned from the TV to me.

"Oh, right." She said as I closed the door, both of us hanging up and putting our mobiles away. She then looked at me again. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU REJECT HIM WHEN HE ASKED YOU TO PROM?" Camille said in the exact same tone she had spoken in seconds ago.

"Seriously Camille, I'm only standing over here, not in Australia. And because he just waltzed in, expecting me to forgive him and willingly jump into bed with him. Plus the whole thing seemed kinda… rushed." I explained as I came around and sat down next to her. "Is Debra here?"

"Yeah, she's asleep. Out like a log. The guys were going crazy next door, Carlos and James got into a fight and James literally threw Carlos into the wall that separates her room from them, honestly I'm surprised Carlos didn't fall into Debra's room. She didn't even budge, she's been soundly asleep for hours, even when the guys were playing music extremely loud and Carlos thought it was a good idea to set himself on fire… he soon came to not like the idea… when he was burning."

Typical Carlos.

"Is James okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. They weren't fighting over anything serious though… wait why are you asking about James, when Carlos was the one who got thrown into a wall and set himself on _fire_?"

"…No reas-"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm no-"

"Do you _like _James?"

"I like everyone."

"No, do you l_ike_ likehim?"

"I'm dating Kendall."

"Doesn't mean you can't like James."

"We've fallen out."

"Doesn't mask your feelings."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because he is Kendall's best friend, hello!"

"Can we just leave this Camille, please?"

"Ooh, so something went on there that you're not telling me about."

"Camille." I warned.

"Jeez, okay! Back to Kendall, it doesn't matter if it's rushed, rushing is good." Camille continued. "It's only a few days until prom now."

"Well, you told Logan the same thing and then he went all out to impress you. Your prince charming came to you, mines just too stubborn to ask for directions. Camille, for once in my life I'm doing the whole 'look before you leap' thing. I just don't want Kendall to feel like he can take me for advantage, otherwise his nose will end up exactly like Jennifer's."

"Good, he needs something done to it."

Jeez! What's all the nose hate about tonight?

"Well it's true. Kendall needs his nose fixed, Logan needs his forehead size reduced, Carlos needs to grow, James needs to stop being so feminine, you need to stop holding grudges-"

"And you need to stop seeing the faults in people." I finished for her, not wanting to hear her ongoing lists of faults about people. "Plus, Kendall's nose is adorable."

"Well yeah, if you're really, really,_ really_ far away from him."

"Why are you being so bitter?" I said in a jokey way, laughing lightly.

"Just remember, you don't need a guy to make you happy, how about you and Kendall just break up."

"What? Camille, are you okay? Are you drunk or anything?"

"No, I'm just saying maybe you should rush all the way to the break-up part. You're both 17 it's not like you're going to marry him, you're still young."

"Camille, we've been dating for more than two months, nearly three now, I'll be with Kendall as long as he wants me…I think."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"What?" I asked her, frowning.

"…You know what, maybe I am a little out of it."

"I guessed." The smile returned to my face.

"Can I stay here for the night?" She asked.

"Sure. There's a spare blanket in my room and you can borrow a pillow and some PJ's." I told her.

"Thanks Echo," she said as we both got up, Camille switching off the TV as I flicked off the main light and we headed to my room, shrouded in darkness.

As I flicked on my light and grabbed the spare blanket and the pillow, Camille began to talk.

"You know, tonight I was watching some gossip channels and you are a very popular person, my friend." Camille said to me as I lay her blanked on the floor, spread out and placed her pillow on the floor as she walked and sat on my bed.

As I rifled through my draws for something for Camille she carried on, talking about how 'popular' I am.

"I mean those rumors Asha told you, they've got nothing on what the big gossip TV shows say. I mean, it's like you're a celebrity!" Camille exclaimed. I couldn't help the secret smile that formed on my face.

Jett _is_ right.

"But no one knows a lot about you, it's weird." Camille giggled lightly. "Like an unknown celebrity…weird." She finished as I found her some PJ's. White sleep shorts and a simple black t-shirt.

"There," I said as I threw her the things, pulling out something for me too.

"Thanks," she thanked me as she stood up and began to change.

I did the same, not really bothered that neither of us made our way to the bathroom to separate each other, it wasn't like it was the first time we changed with the other in the room.

Camille yawned as she folded her clothes and I threw my things in the hamper in the corner of my room.

"Night." Camille said as I walked over to my bed and got in it while she got down on the floor with her blanket.

"Hey, Camille, do you want to sleep in my bed tonight, I know the floor is uncomfortable."

"I didn't take you for a lesbian," Camille said from the floor.

"Shut up, you don't have to-"

"No, I'll take that offer, the floor is horrible to lie on let alone sleep on," she said, scrambling up with the pillow, placing it back on the double bed and slipping in. "If you start feeling me up, I'm calling Kendall."

"Oh please, what's he going to do? If anything he's that perverted he'd enjoy watching."

"Thanks for the mental scarring."

"You walked into that one."

"Unfortunately."

/

"We've got to go prom dress shopping today," Camille told me as we both chewed cereal, watching cartoons the next morning.

"It's not going to take the whole day is it?" I asked slightly apprehensively.

"Well, if you aren't so damn picky it won't last as long as the last time." Camille said after she swallowed.

"Hey, I'm not that picky when it comes to dresses." Camille snorted, putting her spoon in her bowl.

"It can't be pink, no ruffles, not long, not slutty, not with straps, not loose, my cleavage needs to be on show just cause I have slightly bigger boobs than the average American girl, it can't be ugly, it-" Camille said attempting to impersonate me.

"Hey, Camille. You know that bed you slept in last night? Yeah, me and Kendall had sex in it."

"I fucking hate you. That's disgusting! I think I'm going to vomit." Camille groaned loudly.

"I haven't changed the sheets since." I said grinning.

"Why? Why do this to me? You dirty bitch."

"Only cause I hardly sleep in it so I don't see the point."

"I will never be able to wash that off of my body."

"You can use Kendall's shower if you need one."

"Oh, let me guess, because you and Kendall had sex in that, too?"

"I've already told you all of the places."

"And I regret listening."

"Just cause your jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of having sex with Kendall?"

"Cause he's got a big di-"

"O-kay, let's not cause any more trauma than we have to today."

"Jesus, it's like you have virgin ears."

"…Well…"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No!"

"How many times have you had sex?"

"Once…"

"With Logan?"

"I wish."

"You mean you haven't had sex with Logan?"

"No."

"So that means he's a virgin! That's hilarious!"

"How do you know he's a virgin?"

"Please, he's such a prude every time Kendall opens his mouth to say something remotely dirty. It all adds up now! I'm so going to tease him about this."

"He might not be a virgin, though."

"Please, if you and he haven't done anything yet, he hasn't done anything with anyone. You saw how hard it was for him to ask you out. I bet he'd faint at the sight of a vagina." I laughed at my own joke.

"Poor Logan."

"He'd be okay if you just went ahead and jumped him already. The sexual tension around you two is actually disturbing. So much tension and nothing done about it."

"Speaking of sexual tension." Camille said as my phone vibrated and went off in my pocket. She raised her eyebrows as I pulled out my phone to check who I had a message.

**Meet me by the pool tonight, 10pm**

**-Kendall**

It's 2pm already.

Let's just say I class most days morning until 5pm.

Camille and I only got up an hour ago.

"Let me guess, from Kendall?" Camille predicted.

"Yup."

"What does it say?"

"He wants me to meet him by the pool tonight."

"I'm never swimming in that pool again."

"Camille, we are not having sex in the pool!"

"You might as well." Camille said.

"Ahem, jealous." I said over a fake cough.

"Shut up." Camille rolled her eyes with a tiny smile. "We might as well get shopping now then; we know how long it takes you to find a dress."

"Hey, that dress is sexy."

"And you didn't even find it, I did."

"Bitch."

"Bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are a part of nature and nature is beautiful."

"Nature is also being killed. You sound like a 10-year-old." I teased laughing.

"Don't judge me, 10 is the age you probably lost your virginity," she said with a clear teasing tone in her voice.

"Ooh, I'm so hurt!" I said sarcastically as we got up off the couch and turned the TV off.

* * *

><p><strong>Prom dress shopping next chapter : )<strong>

**Thank you for all the support and reviews, they make my day!**


	42. Cogan Sounds Better Than Ceve

_Thanks to every single one of these legends!:_

_**Green-NaNa-Neko89**__**- **__Aha, I'm sorry! But you have given me a damn good review this time. I hope you have a nice day off, spend the time well. Don't worry, the James thing is coming soon and from how I have it panning out in my mind I think you will enjoy the plot. Well, I took note in most episodes how James and Carlos always fought but I guess it was a way for James to get his secret frustrations out in just a rough and tumble with Carlos. There's not much to the storyline in this chapter, just a whole lotta dress shopping. I hope you see her popularity as a celebrity realistic! You say how Kendall doesn't deserve her and in most aspects I agree. But the main disagreement I have is they are young, ignorant and naive. Echo has never experienced anything like this and in all honesty neither has Kendall. They are both bound to make mistakes so I just want to stress the fact that they are young. In the possible sequel I'm thinking about making it for a later time or at least incorporate a later time in there if I do one. Hope you like this chapter and I hope the suspense hasn't killed you, thank you for the support and the time you have taken to put such dedicated reviews : )  
><em>_**EvilMonkeyBabyD- **__Aha, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And yes, I plan to make Jett a nice guy in my story. And thank you so much! I have a lot on my plate at the moment with GCSE's and whatnot, especially when my chosen options on top of the core subjects are Triple Science, German, Drama and Geography. It's hard to be able to study and write at the same time. Thank you for the support and the empathy! : )  
><em>_**sexy ninja penguin- **__I'm glad you like him! And when I find time to do one, if more people request it I will do one after this story and what not. Thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**- **__Hello! There will be something to turn it around soon along the lines, like prom! Everything will come clear soon, I would love to tell you why Kendall is being a dick but both Echo and Kendall are only 17, they are young and ignorant so stuff is obviously going to go wrong a lot of the times. I'm happy you like how I have made Camille's nature out to be. Thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**TheClaire24- **__Yeah, seeing as Jett is her Godbrother he is the nice guy in this one but just acts like the bad guy. I think putting Echo into fame is realistic to do with the way it has panned out (well at least I hope!) and I'm happy you like how Echo and Camille act around each other. I think you'll love this chapter as it is pretty much all Camille and Echo bickering while they are dress shopping and the reveal of what Kendall wants to show Echo at 10pm. And, I've nearly written the end now, I think around 3 chapters left possibly. Thanks for the review and the continuous support! : )  
><em>_**Carla- **__I'm glad you like Camille! I have a soft spot for Logan and Camille too, I think they are well cute! I'm also glad you liked the chapter so much and found it amusing, you have more Camille and Echo conversation in this chapter, hope you like it and thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**child who is cool- **__thank you and thank you for the continuous reviews : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Skrtle- **__Yeah, I want Jett to be the good guy in my story. Yup, Echo's torn between the two, everything will only get more complicated after this chapter, dude ; ) I'm glad you like Camille, I try to make her as close as her characterized nature on the show, thank you for the love and the review, hope you like this one : )  
><em>_**BigTimeFan50- **__Well, I hope you find this chapter hilarious as it's prom dress shopping time! And, Kendall's little meeting with Echo, I hope you enjoy and thanks for the continuous reviews : )  
><em>_**BTRisAMAZING- **__Aha, I'm glad you like it and hopefully you'll like this one! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**whatIfeel- **__Not many surprises in this chapter, just a whole lot of prom dress shopping. I'm glad you like how I write Camille, I try to write her as close to how I see her on the show. I'm also glad you have a close look on Jett's girlfriend. No, I don't really read other fictions, I just concentrate on my own. I'm not really big on slash fanfics either, they don't particularly interest me. I think you should post what you've written, you get experience and knowledge over time. I was a bit nervous on what people would think about this story, as I said I was going to end it. But you've just got to keep your head held high, there would be no fun if every single being liked your stories. There are gonna be haters you just have to ignore them, don't let them bring you down because in the end, they are taking time out of their sad lives to put you down and in the end, you'll look back and regret the way you let them. Life is short, don't take it too seriously because no one gets out alive. Thank you muchly for the constant massive support you give me, it brightens my day : )  
><em>_**TheCooliest- **__I' m glad you liked the chapter! You have lots more of Camille and Echo goodness in this chapter because you have the prom dress shopping chapter. Don't worry, I plan on continuing to keep him as a good guy and I'm glad you keep your eye out for his girlfriend. Thank you for the review and I really hope you'll like this chapter.  
><em>_**dirtbracer- **__Aha, I'm glad my writing has improved in some way! Half of the time I can't even remember what I've written for some chapters. Thank you thank you thank you for the review and support! It makes me feel extremely humbled : )  
><em>_**socoolio- **__Aha, don't worry, you are so coolio ; ) I'm glad you like what I write, it flatters and humbled me. Well, this chapter has Kecho in it so I hope you enjoy it and you have a close eye to what Camille does and I'm glad you've observed that because everything is going to come out of the bag within 3 more chapters. Everything will be explained and I'm happy to say I don't think anyone expected it and to be honest, I didn't even expect it until I actually wrote it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the lovely reviews that make me happy every single chapter! : )  
><em>_**StuckAt9.99- **__Well I'm glad you liked the chapter and what Kendall has to say is revealed. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Reviewer- **__Aha, thank you so much! Thank you for the review I really appreciate it! : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Reviewer- **__I'm glad you think Camille and Echo are funny because this chapter is full of the two of them! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Gigi- **__Wow! I'm glad you think that! *Blushes and bows : )* Well I'm glad you like Camille because she is in most of this chapter. Thank you thank you thank you! You make me feel so good about myself! You really put a smile on my face with the lovely compliments. Yes, I've planned to go ahead with the other story that has a snippet in the previous chapters though, after this I'm taking some time off because I have extremely important exams coming up that I really need to do well in. Though I'm finishing this story before, don't worry! Thank you for the lovely compliment and amazing support! : )  
><em>_**BTR-until-the-end-of-time- **__Hope this chapter clears up with what Kendall is going to do, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**LovingBTR- **__Well I'm leaving everyone to think that, I'm sure with a little thought you'll figure it out ; ) thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**FanfictionObsessed- **__Thank you so much! Thank you for the praise and the recognition, I'm extremely humble to it! Thanks for the review and the support! YOU'RE MY 1000__TH__ REVIEW! : )  
><em>_**omg- **__I know! I'm so thankful and happy! I'm glad I made you like Jett and you liked his chapter. Thank you so damn much! You're still 1001__st__ review. Every review counts for me. Thank you so much for the support and love! : )  
><em>_**Deedee- **__I'm glad you liked the chapter and the story. Aha, those people don't know what they're missing out on ; ) well, the prom dresses are on my profile, feel free to look! Thanks for the review : )_

_I loved every single one of the reviews I got! You guys are amazing, all of you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, first of all- WE'VE REACHED 1000 REVIEWS! 1000!<strong>

**A THOUSAND!**

**I want to thank each and every single one of you for all of the support! This story wouldn't have continued without all of your support!**

**This may sound pathetic but I got so excited and so happy I had to stop myself from crying.**

**It means so much to me to think that you all like what I write and after all of the lovely reviews I have to ask myself if you're really talking about my story. I feel extremely humbled and flattered when you give compliments and talk about the story in such a positive aspect!**

**I'm writing away, I have written half of the prom chapter so far!**

**You guys give me so much inspiration so I just want to thank ALL OF YOU!**

**Every review means a lot to me and to think I have reached 1000 reviews with not one flame or criticizing review makes me so giddy!**

**So thank you guys again!**

**I'm estimating about 3 chapters left of this story : ( **

**After this I think I'm going to take a few months off because I have modular exams for stuff like Biology, Physics, German, Drama and English, so please don't expect anything else from me straight away, I've been working on this story alone for nearly 5 months and I'm so proud that I haven't just left it unfinished like a lot of writers do.**

**This chapter has prom dress shopping in it, I have all the shoes and dresses on my profile so go check them out : )**

**Sorry for such a long A/N!**

…**Thank you again!**

_I'm conflicted  
>I inhale now I'm addicted<br>To this place  
>To you babe<br>I can't stay away  
>Can't stay away<br>Get up, go down  
>I Can't Stay Away- The Veronicas<em>

* * *

><p>"It should be illegal for a dress to be this freaking big." I groaned from inside the changing room.<p>

"Echo, that's what you've been saying for hours! I thought you wanted a puffy dress." Camille said from outside the cubicle.

"I wanted a puffy one, not one that weighs 100lbs!" I told her as I opened the changing room door, hauling myself out of the small box shape room.

"Jesus, you're so dramatic. That looks good on you!"

"You've been saying that for hours." I deadpanned as I tried picking up the dress so I could move to the mirror.

"But it's true. You say you want a puffy dress, you find one, go try it on and then complain about how stupid people are for making dresses puffy."

"Well it's true!"

"It's not even that puffy. That purple one was worse and you liked that one. I think it looks good on you." Camille said as she stood staring at the dress.

We have been spending hours walking around the mall for prom dresses and it's actually killing me. Suddenly, when you're shopping with Camille it becomes a task and not fun. Especially any type of dress shopping. All I want is a strapless puffy prom dress but every single one I put on makes me look like some girly fairytale fail dress up.

"I liked the purple one but it was too puffy, so is this one." I sighed.

"It looks really good though and dresses hardly weigh anything."

"If you like it so much then how about you try it on?"

"Okay, go get out of it then." Camille smiled to her amusement as I groaned, turning around and using the walls as I support as I walked back into the changing room.

Okay, I'm clearly not used to anything puffy whatsoever.

I growled as I began the massive chore of taking the dress off. Managing to undo the small bow at the back of the dress where it laced up and shrug out of it, putting it on a hanger as I got back into my original clothes.

"All yours." I told her, opening the changing room door and rolling my eyes at Camille's smirk.

"Thanks." Camille said as she walked into the cubicle I had just been in and I sat on the floor outside.

After a large amount of rustling sound from Camille's cubicle the door unlocked and she walked out easily.

Damn her.

It looked so much better on her.

The light blue of the dress highlighted her milky skin and the strapless heart neckline really enhanced her collar bone and her flawless skin even more. The intricate design on the bust is totally her style and the slight overlay layer that was covered with crystals down the seam just looked that much better on her.

"I don't know what you're complaining about; this dress is light and hardly puffy." Camille said as she walked around in it easily.

"On you." I told her.

"It looked great on you, too."

"But better on you." I said smiling at the way she had a secret smile on her face as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Get it."

"Aren't you?"

"Hell no. It's a nuisance to me."

"…It does look nice."

"It's _the_ dress." Camille's dreamy smile as I spoke said it all.

She was in love with the dress.

"Are you sure you're not going-"

"I'm sure." I interrupted her. "Now get changed. You still need to get shoes and a boutonniere for…" I trailed off.

"Steve." Camille's voice floated as she closed the cubicle door.

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Steve."

"Who is he?"

"A guy."

"And..?"

"…A brown haired guy?"

"Where did you meet?"

"He lives at The Palm Woods."

"Since when?"

"Since a month ago."

"Then how come he's not going to The Palm Woods School?"

"Because he was getting home tutored and he was going to start Monday but that's the day of the prom."

"Are you like _together_ together?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Has he asked you?"

"He's tried to, but I always interrupt him before he finishes the sentence."

"I know how he feels. You interrupt me all the time."

"I don't… that much."

"Why do you interrupt him?"

"Because I think we're moving too fast." Camille said as she opened the door with the dress in her right hand, hung up by a large hanger.

"That's bullshit and we both know it. Kendall and I moved quickly…" Camille averted her eyes as I stood up. "Logan." Her eyes instantly looked up to mine.

"What about him?" She asked accusingly as we walked out of the changing rooms and over to the shoes.

"You got it bad for him."

"…No I don't, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about those freaking little secret looks you give each other, the nervous body language and the eager smiles. Why aren't you going with Logan? I thought you two we're getting somewhere."

"Because we know we can't be together."

"What are you talking about? This isn't some fairytale love story. Of course you're allowed to be together, it's not like you have a time limit."

"…its forbidden love."

"How?" I raised my eyebrow in a question as a light

"Well…" She said as she inspected the light blue heels. "You know how my dad is, he doesn't like Logan."

"Who doesn't like, Logan?" I asked rhetorically.

"My dad."

"I know that. How come?"

"Uh…I really don't know, he just gets antsy when Logan's around and stuff. And whenever you're around the guys you always get into some sort of slightly illegal trouble."

"…Not always slightly illegal." I said sheepishly as I held Camille's dress for her as she slipped on the light blue shoes to see if they fit.

"Try explaining that to my dad." Camille grumbled as she pulled off the shoes, signaling she was going to have these.

"Just because love is forbidden doesn't mean it's wrong."

"I wish I had your optimistic outlook."

"Well, true love conquers all."

"Didn't imagine you saying that."

"Neither did I."

"Not all love can conquer all."

"Yeah it can." I told her as we moved on to the boutonniere. "You just have to believe." I said over enthusiastically as Camille rolled her eyes.

"Real funny."

"Thanks. But don't you _love_ Logan?" I asked her as she picked up a light blue boutonniere.

"Well… we've been through a lot I guess. But we're just friends."

"Oh, please. You totally dig each other." I said rolling my eyes as we make our way to the checkout.

"We're friends."

"With benefits."

"Again, real funny."

"I know, I'm hilarious."

"We're just friends."

"So what about you and Steve?"

"…Still friends, I guess." We walked out the shop and back into the main area of the mall.

I envied how easy it was for Camille to get a dress.

We spent a while in silence, walking into a few more shops but not finding anything of my interest.

"Ceve." I said as we entered another shop.

"What?" Camille asked completely confused at my outburst.

"You and Steve's 'relationship name.' Me and Kendall is Kecho so you and Steve is Ceve." I explained as I lead her over to a rack of black coloured prom dresses.

"…Okay?"

"Or, you could ditch Steve and go for Logan. Cogan sounds much better." I said with a smirk as I walked over to another rack, abandoning the black prom dresses and going for deep green.

"You haven't even met the guy!"

"Look, I'm sure Steve is nice and everything but when will you get it into your head? You and Logan are Cogan; perfect for each other." I shrugged telling her honestly. Deciding there was nothing in the green section and just walking to the next nearest rack.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said about Logan without calling him a dork." Camille said.

"And you take that much effort to observe that about Logan and what I call him?" I challenged her, raising my eyebrows.

"Uh…" Camille said her cheeks tinting with red. After a few seconds she just walked away in embarrassment, clearly not wanting to hear anything else on the Logan subject.

Jeez, they just need to fuck already.

I sighed to myself as I continued to search through the rack, picking up a dark red dress. I glanced up to see if there were any other dresses around the store –really just checking where Camille was- before deciding all I wanted to do was go home.

"Camille, I'm going to the changing room." I told her holding onto the red dress that had caught my eye as I approached her, cocking my head to the item in my left hand.

"Here, try this." Camille said, holding out a dress for me to try on.

"It's white."

"Well observed." Camille said pushing my shoulders to go forward. I rolled my eyes and walked forward towards the changing rooms. I went inside a spare cubicle and closed the door behind me.

I made quick work of my clothes and slipped into the white strapless prom dress.

"I look like I'm having a wedding." I said drastically as I opened the cubicle door.

"It's what your dad has always wanted."

"Great." I said sarcastically. "I look like a bride."

"Psh, more like Bridezilla and I'm sure Kendall won't mind, I mean you'll be in white and he will be in a tux…"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked folding my arms.

"I don't know… just some people, well photographers catch you in that and your wedding will be everywhere."

"You say that and yet we have been in this mall the whole day and not one person has noticed me."

"We're not really in a mall; all of these shops are specialized in formal dresses. They're used to celebrities just waltzing in, haven't you noticed how quiet it is? Most of these shoppers are rich or snobby, possibly both. You don't get your average fan in here."

That does explain why it's so destitute here.

"I'm not wearing this to prom."

"I only wanted you to wear it to see what you looked like in a wedding dress."

"This is an actual wedding dress?"

"…Technically it's just a formal dress."

"Shut up, Camille." I said rolling my eyes as I closed the cubicle door.

On came the next dress.

"I look like a tomato." I groaned as I opened the door. The dress had a halter neck and clung onto my body too much.

"I thought you wanted a puffy dress."

"Yeah well puffy dresses are ugly and so is this one." I sighed.

"Its fine you just look like a walking red hot chili…pepper." Camille sniggered at the end of her sentence.

"Referring how I look as a band is not funny. Plus, it's Red Hot Chili _Peppers_ not pepper." I said closing the cubicle door.

"Drama queen."

"You know it." I sighed as I began to change out of the dress. Slipping it off and fiddling with the hanger for a while to try and get it how it was before.

Just as I was hanging the white dress up another red dress appeared over my cubicle door, held up by Camille's hand.

"Try this." She said through the door.

"Look, making me look like a pepper again is not-"

"Just try it."

"Poor Steve, I wonder how he puts up with your interruptions." I said as I took the dress off Camille.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me the other two dresses and I'll go put them back." Camille said. I did as I was told, passing the two over the door as her footsteps faded.

The dress was kinda similar yet different to the other dress I had tried on.

It was a deep red instead of a bright red; it was strapless and had diamonds on the body of the dress.

Might as well try it on.

I unzipped the back and stepped into the dress. As I managed to zip up the back of the dress after quite a while of failed attempts I felt the fabric tighten over my skin. It was fitted all the way to the knee where it flowed out just a little.

Well, it wasn't puffy and it wasn't completely tight.

It made my skin look great, my boobs too.

I loved it.

"Okay I put the dress- whoa." Camille said as she walked down to my cubicle while I opened the door and walked out at the same time.

"Well…" I said to Camille, turning around slowly to give her a full view.

"Damn, I'm good." Camille smirked.

"I meant the dress."

"It looks great. By the look on your face it doesn't matter what I say, you're just going to buy it anyway."

"I love how you know me." I told her grinning as I retreated back to the small box and slipped out of the dress, stretching my arm painfully to reach the zipper.

I changed back into my clothes again rapidly, wanting to just find my shoes, boutonniere and go home now that I've got what I wanted.

"You need shoes; I would say either red or black." Camille said as I opened the door and grabbed the dress as I walked out. I nodded to her as we walked out in search of shoes.

As I inspected a few black pairs Camille helped me by looking at the red pairs.

"You know, this hasn't been as tiring as last time." Camille said as she picked up and showed me a pair of dark red shoes that had a massive heel on it. I would class myself tall enough without any heel bigger than 4 inches anyway at 5ft 8.

"Heels are too high and yes it has. You just get the dress first. You get everything first." I said teasingly. "It's extremely easy for you."

"It's not. We've gone over the whole Logan thing. Mine's been a lot harder than yours. You and Kendall are Easy Street."

"Easy Street?"

"Yes, a street full of easiness."

"I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult…"

"Compliment. You and Kendall have it all, it flows so easily. It just seems simple in your life."

"Believe me, nothing in my life is simple, Camille. It feels like a soap opera most of the time." I said half sighing as I picked up a black lacy pair of heels before deciding they wouldn't really go with the dress and put them down again.

"That, I would agree with." Camille nodded, showing me another pair of deep red shoes. The pair were dark-ish red that were strappy and had a buckle around the ankle of the shoes. The design was peep toed and a bunch of red fabric roses were stuck onto the shoe in a vertical bouquet, each rose with a diamond in the centre.

"How much?"

"Reduced from 100$ to 60$."

"I'm sold." I told her.

"Well, seeing as you shot down Kendall telling him to ask you in a better way-"

"I'm still getting a boutonniere."

"I knew you would be."

After deciding on a dark single red rose as Kendall's boutonniere Camille and I made the journey home. Getting back to The Palm Woods at around about 9.50pm.

"A successful day then overall." Camille said as she pulled both of our dresses out the back of the car and I grabbed the shoes and the boutonniere. I was thankful that my dress had been covered by one of those black zip up things that stops them from getting creased and stuff. As we exchanged our things so I had my stuff and she had hers I nodded.

"Yeah, though my feet kill." I groaned and my feet throbbed in protest of walking through The Palm Woods parking lot.

"You'll get over it… It's a dark night." Camille grinned at me as she observed.

"A starry one." I said as I looked up to the sky to see the cluster of stars all decorating the sky brightly next to the half moon that shone luminously.

As we walked through the front doors of The Palm Woods Bitters stared at us while few people filled the reception room.

I resisted the temptation to stare out to the pool to see if Kendall was out there as we piled into the elevators.

"My apartment; I'm not spending another night in that disgusting bed of yours."

"I thought you'd say that." I laughed lightly

"Seriously though, you and Kendall go at it like rabbits."

"I actually agree with that."

"I mean, you have sex anywhere anytime. It's like you'd have sex in public in daylight." Camille said as the elevator doors closed and she rolled her eyes.

"Well…"

"Please say you haven't had sex where I could find you."

"We didn't have sex where you could find us." I said.

"You're only saying that cause that's what I want to hear!" Camille sighed. "When and where, let's just get this into my brain quickly."

"About a week ago I think-"

"Where?"

"…In the woods."

"What? Why would you go have sex in the woods?"

"…First time I had sports." I said with a guilty smile.

Oh, the humor of watching Camille's face literally transform in front of my eyes.

"Like, in a bush?"

"What? No! Up a tree."

"…Eugh!" Camille actually gagged as her face turned a bright crimson colour. "Oh, God." Camille repeated over and over again as I sniggered.

"I have so many questions, but I know they'll just hurt me more."

"Go ahead and ask, I don't mind."

"…Didn't it hurt?"

"What, the tree?"

"Yeah."

"Not that much. It was uncomfortable, yeah but the way Kendall makes his-"

"Don't want to know!" Camille said as her face grew even redder –if that was possible-

"You asked."

"I didn't need graphic detailing!" Camille exclaimed as the elevator doors opened and we both walked out.

"Well you still asked." I shrugged.

"I'm staying away from the pool forever." She said as she opened the door.

"I'm not having sex in the pool!" I told her loudly as we walked in. John was sitting silently on the couch and as we walked in looked up to us.

Ah, that's awkward.

I felt myself go red in the face as I realized John had heard what I had just said.

"I should hope not." John said after a few moments of awkward silence before chuckling to fill the empty silence as Camille closed the apartment door and we walked further inside.

"Awkward…" Camille said in a dragged out voice.

"You girls go dress shopping?" John cleared his throat as he changed the subject to a topic I was willing to talk to him about.

"Yeah, we both got our dresses." Camille said happily.

"Let's have a look then." John said eagerly.

"No dad. You know you'll have to see on Monday." Camille told her father.

"…Okay." John sighed in defeat. "Your mother is working late tonight, Echo you stopping?"

"Yeah." I smiled nodding.

"Though first, Echo has to go down to the pool because Kendall wants to talk to her." Camille said to me with a pointed look as she put her shopping bag of her prom shoes and boutonniere on the ground and taking mine off of me putting it next to hers.

"So he learned his lesson then?" John asked referring to when I was ditched at the dance.

"Yeah, he's still learning." I said half smiling as Camille grabbed my dress that was in its protective opaque coat as she laid it over her arm on top of hers.

"Go, he's waiting!" Camille said as she turned me around with one hand and pushed me out of the door and re-closing it as I was shoved out into the hallway.

Well, that was nice of her to do that.

I rolled my eyes to myself as I walked briskly down the hallway just as my phone vibrated.

I knew it was going to be Kendall before I even looked.

**Come down now  
>-Kendall<strong>

_On my way  
>-Echo<em>

I sent him a text back before discarding my mobile again and walking into the elevator.

I hummed lightly to myself as the metallic box descended.

Why would he ask me to come all the way down to the pool?

If he's not asking me to prom I'm going to drown him.

I was becoming quite apprehensive as the elevator allowed me to step out of it.

The lobby was practically deserted now, only four people occupied the area and Mr. Bitters wasn't in sight.

I took a dramatic deep breath as I walked out to the pool.

"Kendall what do you…?" I trailed off as I walked out.

Wow.

The whole place was covered with little candles which light up the area, even though the pool lights weren't on so the candles brightly shone like the stars, all over the tables, around the pool and scattered over the floor. One strip of the floor wasn't covered and at the end of it was Guitar Dude, playing a little lullaby perfectly and in front of him stood Kendall. He smiled when he saw me.

"What is this?" I asked in awe as I walked over to him, the light of the candle and the moon reflecting on his skin and catching his eyes.

Kendall's smile just grew wider as he got on his knees.

"Wait, you're not asking me to marry you, are you?" I asked with wide eyes as he knelt.

"No." Kendall chuckled lightly, bringing one hand that had been behind his back that I hadn't really been paying attention to in front of him. He had a single red rose in his hand as he stared up at me. "Will you, Echo Ann Kimberleigh go to the prom with me, Kendall Donald Knight?"

I really wanted to laugh at the fact his middle name was Donald.

I _really _did.

But I held it in.

I was touched at how much effort he had clearly put into this, it was flattering to think I meant that much to him, all the anger and frustration seeped out of my body as I stared into Kendall's eyes and his hopeful expression got me smiling myself.

"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." I said with a bright smile on my face.

"Neither would I." Kendall said as he got off of his knees and gave me the rose.

"Can I go now?" Guitar Dude piped in.

"Yeah." Kendall answered without even looking at him; he just stared into my eyes as I did the same.

"I would've said the same to just the rose. You didn't need to do all of this." I told him with the same smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You're worth the effort." Kendall whispered as his lips closed over mine. It was a tender kiss and my lips matched his with every turn and change. I sighed in content through the kiss as his satin lips softly caressed mine and my arms loosely locked themselves around his neck. As we parted we pressed our foreheads together as Kendall pressed more gentle pecks on my awaiting mouth.

"We're going to prom together." I said with a giddy smile.

"And we're totally going to beat James and become prom king and queen!" Kendall announced happily.

"Wait, did you only ask me because-"

"Echo, I asked you because you're my girlfriend." Kendall told me. "And because I love you." Another kiss.

"I love you too." I said as our foreheads parted and we put more distance between our faces but our arms remained locked in place.

"Did you get a dress?"

"Indeed I did."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"What colour is it?"

"Dark red."

"So I have to get a dark red corsage and tie?"

"Yup. Happy shopping." I said as we kissed again.

"Now don't end up going to the prom with James."

"Don't end up going to the prom with Jennifer."

"She's not going."

"Still."

"You're not having any drink either."

"Funny. I didn't know that my drink was going to be spiked!"

"And I didn't know you'd end up going with James!"

"…Is it bothering you?"

"No, I just don't see why."

"Because you ditched me, remember?"

"Okay, I've said I'm sorry. Please, let's not argue."

"We're not."

"Good…why are you laughing?" Kendall asked as I burst out into laughter.

"Your middle name is Donald?" I asked between fits of laughter.

"I knew you'd laugh at that. Least I don't have a weird name."

"Hey, I was only named Echo because…"

"Because…?" Kendall prompted.

"I actually don't know." I said with a shrug.

"Well why is your sister named Asha?"

"Griffin wanted a better word for hope. I think it means hope or wish."

"Then what does Echo mean?"

"I have no idea; I guess what the word means."

"There's always something behind it."

"What does Kendall mean then?"

"It's to do with water, it doesn't mean anything, just comes from some water valley in Wales."

"Exciting."

"Just as exciting as yours."

"Hey, I don't know what mine means."

"Well, it is a word."

"Whatever." I said shaking my head with a smile. "Can we stop standing out here now? It's getting cold and I'm extremely tired." A yawn graced my lips just to prove how tired I was.

"My bed?" Kendall asked with raised, suggestive eyebrows as he looked at me with a wolfish grin.

"You pervert." I said rolling my eyes. "And no, I'm sleeping at Camille's tonight. Want to do something tomo-"

"I can't." I was surprised at how Kendall's body language suddenly changed drastically. He froze and a frown was suddenly on his face. He let go of me like I was on fire and suddenly didn't want to touch me.

"Uh, well why not?" I asked, confused at the sudden attitude change.

"I have to do… stuff." Kendall said walking back inside and leaving me to hopelessly follow after him.

"What exactly?" I asked with a slight frown as I followed him through the lobby.

"I have to help Gustavo set up the prom."

"Doesn't he have people to do that?"

"We're his dogs." Kendall said with a final tone in his voice as we walked into the elevator, it was like he stood as far as he could away from me.

Why was he suddenly acting so weird?

"Kendall, are you okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you're just acting…weird." I told him, Kendall folded his arms and shrugged.

"I'm not." He said firmly as the elevator doors opened. "I'll pick you up on Monday." Kendall said giving me a brief kiss on the cheek before just abandoning me in the metal box, leaving me clutching onto the rose asking myself what the hell I did to make Kendall act so suddenly weird?

Okay… that was just plain weird.

What was up with Kendall?

He's been acting so different then he usually does for a few weeks now, just the little things he wouldn't normally do.

Was it because I said no to sex?

It couldn't be…

Could it?

Wait, why am I getting so worked up over this? He asked me to prom, finally!

Yeah, focus on that… maybe he's just on his manly period.

Let's just go with that.

"He asked you!" Camille said instantly as she opened the door.

"Yeah…" I said with a smile.

"Spill then!" Camille said as she grabbed my elbow, eyeing the rose with raised eyebrows. She pulled me inside, John's previous place abandoned –he must have gone to bed- pushing me into her room and closing the door behind her.

"Well, he was out by the pool." I said sitting on her bed, smiling at how Camille had already set out my make-shift bed next to her.

"And?"

"There were lighted candles everywhere and the pool light was off. Guitar Dude was playing some acoustic song in the background and Kendall stood in front of him, he then got down on his knees and presented me with a rose asking me to go to prom."

"Wow, that's probably the most sentimental thing Kendall has ever done." Camille said with raised eyebrows.

"Most likely."

As we spent a couple of more hours awake while getting ready to bed, talking about prom and things I couldn't help but have one distinctive thought before I fell asleep.

Who's going to clear up all those candles?

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall is on a manly period, clearly ; )<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter is the prom or half of it, I think it will take two chapters to write.**

**And again, ****The prom dresses and shoes are all on my profile so go look if you haven't already!**

**And thank you again for helping me to get 1000 reviews!**

**And here's to the 10th anniversary of 9/11 from yesterday, for all of the lives lost and for how justice was served, even if it meant killing someone to ensure it.**

**Review? : )**


	43. It's Time

_Thanks to:_

_**EvilMonkeyBabyD- **__I'm glad you found the chapter amusing and funny. I didn't realize Cogan could be Carlos/Logan. That's kinda awkward… Aha, don't worry, I just drink a lot of caffeine. GCSE Art is hard, I didn't do it because I can't draw, I'm terrible at it! I thought that when I used to get swamped with work but your teacher is only trying to help you boost your mark for the GCSE which will overall boost your result. I'm sorry, the way I made Echo out to be was that she hated cheesy moments so I had to ruin that! Yes, this is half of the prom chapter, filled with a lot of romantic cheesy moments for you to enjoy! I'm really happy you liked the dresses, I've fallen in love with Echo's I think it's gorgeous! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Green-NaNa-Neko- **__Another dedicated review! I must say all your reviews make me smile so I'm glad we make each other smile. You got second this time, you were about two minutes away from each other aha. Well I'm glad I've gotten you to understand that and I want you to keep it in mind because if I ever did a sequel I think I'd make Echo more mature and set it somehow in the future. Here's the first half of the prom chapter and, don't tell anybody but James makes a very crucial appearance next chapter, but shh! But I'm afraid you're going to have to go through a lot of romantic-ness between Echo and Kendall. But I promise you it will be worth it for next chapter, I'm not joking. I think you'll be quite happy with what I've done and possibly a bit miffed as well. Hopefully the one part that James appears in will come as a shock to you, it's a little romantic… ; ) but I'm not going to ruin it for you and say anything else! You're just going to have to wait and see. Well I think you should finish your fanfiction, I think the feeling of finishing off something or nearly finishing something you've worked really hard on is such a great feeling! And, you never know, I may do a James fan fiction in the future… or maybe I'll do a sequel and it will just be James and Echo… you'll have to wait and see ; ) thanks for the epically amazing reviews! : )  
><em>_**child who is cool- **__Thank you and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Boysboysboys love em- **__well I think there are going to be 45 chapters, so yeah, not many to go now! Thank you very much! The cake was delicious by the way ; ) Thanks again and thanks for the support you've given me throughout the story, thanks for this review : )  
><em>_**StuckAt9.99- **__Aha, thank you! I spent ages looking on Google for decent ones. Yup, Kendall's still on his manly period in this chapter, but for different reasons : ) James and Echo's confrontation is the next chapter! You haven't got long to wait, don't worry! Thank you so much! I'm so thankful for the 1000 reviews! Yeah, only 2 more chapters left (not including this one) but I like the way I'm planning to end it. Thank you so much for all of your compliments, I honestly don't think I deserve half of the credit you give me! So thank you for all of the support and thank you for this review, hope you like part one of the prom chapter : )  
><em>_**BigTimeFan50- **__Well, a lot of things are cleared up in this chapter, he's still on his manly period but it's pretty much explained, well until the next chapter comes along, then all will be revealed : ) Thank you so much and thank you for the continuous support and reviews you give me, I'm so thankful for it, I really am : )  
><em>_**Carla- **__Thank you. I hope you're alright ; ) I didn't mean to make you fall off your chair! I'm glad you like the dresses, I spent forever on Google looking for nice ones. Don't worry, a lot of people are actually questioning that to and I can tell you, the confrontation is going to be in the next chapter, I promise. And I think you may have been reading my laptop, because they are confronting later in the prom ; ) thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**xLittleMx- **__Well thank you for reviewing this chapter : ) A lot is going to be cleared up, starting from this chapter, it's all about the prom ; ) Aha, that period remark made me chuckle, hopefully this will make you understand more until next chapter when pretty much everything is revealed. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter : )  
><em>_**Ano-nee-mus- **__Well thanks for reviewing this one! Prom is happening this chapter (well the first part of the prom anyway) and Kendall is still on his manly period, things really start to clear up in this chapter and especially in the next! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Skrtle- **__I'm glad you liked it! This chapter is pretty much mostly about Kecho but Kendall is still on his manly period but it's kinda explained why he is. Don't worry, I plan to get them together somehow! Yeah, the end is two chapters away (not counting this one) I can't believe I can actually see the end in sight! Thanks for the lovely review! : )  
><em>_**socoolio- **__Well, thank you for the review first of all, and I hope your near encounter with death wasn't too painful ; ) Mostly this chapter is just a whole lotta Kecho with Kendall still acting all prissy but it is touched why he is acting that way. Other than that it's just the first part of the prom and the next chapter will hold a lot more in store. I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for the continuous reviews you give me! I really appreciate them and your support in each one : )  
><em>_**whatIfeel- **__Damn, another long lovely review for me to go through! : ) I am so excited because pretty much all your thoughts in the first paragraph are all covered in this chapter but mostly the next chapter! I'm glad you liked their dresses, it took me forever to find 'the ones' on Google and I'm really happy you loved the chapter. This chapter is a treat, a whole lot of Kecho but Kendall is still on his little period. It's kinda explained why but everything is covered in the next chapter. I'm so psyched up because I've already written the next chapter and a lot is happening in it, but while we go through this chapter, it has a whole lotta Kecho love and fluff. I know, I really don't understand slash fics, I just kinda find them weird and awkward to read… I credit someone for writing them but unless you're actually gay I don't see how you can write in such detail about… 'gay things' if you get what I mean. Thanks for the compliments, as usual your review makes me smile and feel all giddy. I hope you think I'm creative for what I've got in store for you by the end of the story! Thank you again for all the lovely things you constantly say in your reviews and thank you for taking such time to write such amazing reviews! : )  
><em>_**sexy ninja penguin- **__I love All Time Low, I think they are amazing. You lucky, seeing them in speedos would make my day any day ; ) Thank you for the compliments and thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter : )  
><em>_**dirtbracer- **__Aha, thank you! I'm glad you like the chapter and thank you so much! Thank you for the continuous reviews you give me : ) Hope you like the chapter and once again, thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**Deedee- **__I'm glad you agree! Well, here is the prom chapter, I hope you enjoy it. James made a kinda suggestion but obviously prom is bigger than just a dance and Echo is going out with Kendall his band mate and best friend. Kendall is always hiding something, he's Kendall! But some of it is cleared up in this chapter so I hope you enjoy and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**TheCooliest- **__Aha, I'm glad you loved it! Yup, now only two left (not including this one) no, there is an ending, a confusing one if I write it properly but an ending alright. I'm happy you like Camille and Echo, I think they suit each other and I'm happy you agree on the whole Cogan and Ceve thing. Aha, Loca, that sounds pretty funny. Yeah, but I thought that in that sense Loca sounded better than Lomille so I did it the other way round so that's why they ended up like that. And with me, I just do whichever sounds better to be honest ; ) Aha, I'm not trying to torture you, honest. Some stuff is cleared up in this chapter and more and more will be coming out soon and thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**TheClaire24- **__Thank you! Yeah, they do take forever, but what can you do, prom dress shopping is important! Prom time : ) Kendall's manly period shows itself again in this chapter but it is half cleared up on why and what he's hiding. Yes, all the secrets are going to begin to reveal themselves, thank you for the compliment and thank you for the review : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Reviewer- **__Thank you! Aha, you're smart if you decoded that one. Yeah, the guys are leaving before the dinner but neither Echo or Griffin know that! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**bigtimeloganluver- **__Thank you! I'm glad I'm getting you hooked! I'm not that good, surely! Though I thank you for your compliments I am extremely humble and flattered to them! Thanks for the lovely review : )  
><em>_**Gigi- **__Thank you! I like Cogan too : ) Aha, I'm sorry! Hopefully this chapter will clear some stuff up as it is the prom chapter this chapter and Kendall is still on his manly period but it is kinda explained why (not really) Asha's actually not really in it now because we are nearing the end, but once the end comes around you'll understand why. And thank you! I love you and thanks for the review, I really appreciate it! : )  
><em>_**Jessica- **__Thank you! Here's the update you wanted. Yup, Kendall's still on his period in this one but he does calm down. Yeah, now only two more, it's weird to think it's coming to an end and I'm glad your upset too. But there are a lot of other things to do instead of reading my story like writing your own! Aha, credit to your boyfriend then, thanks for the review : )_

* * *

><p><em>Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting<br>Could it be that we have been this way before  
>I know you don't think that I am trying...<br>I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_  
><em>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<em>  
><em>Over again<em>  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>Or I won't live to see another day<em>  
><em>I swear its true<em>  
><em>Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade<em>

**So, here we are again, my lovely readers!**

**Prom time ; ) Lot's of stuff happening in the prom, especially around the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the support, I really appreciate it!**

**I just hope you enjoy this chapter and the few that are left to go!**

* * *

><p>

This was it.

The day had _finally _arrived.

Monday 1st September.

Camille awoke me with such an air of excitement around her. I had never seen her so hyped for something.

And that's saying something alright.

She rushed me into the shower while she made a quick fix of the usual breakfast and a glass of juice. As soon as I came out of the shower I was wrapped up in a long, puffy black bathrobe and rollers were wrapped into my hair as I chewed on my cereal, managing to finish it as she finally stopped tugging and ripping my hair out.

As Camille slipped into the shower, telling me her parents would be here to see us off before we go though they were at work until the early evening.

I was taking a long sip of my juice when I heard the shower turn off and a knock on the front apartment door.

I frowned to myself in slight confusion, glancing at the closed bathroom door like I could see straight through it before deciding Camille wasn't coming out for a while I walked out of her bedroom and to the apartment door.

"Camille-"The person said as soon as the door started open.

"Nah, Echo." I said with a grin as I stared at the person in front of me. The guy seemed quite handsome. He had dark natural tanned skin; mop cut shiny hair and dark, deep brown eyes that were amazingly expressive. Had had a strong jaw and thin lips. He was built and you could clearly see definition under his simple navy t-shirt and dark jeans. Though he stood there, seemingly surprised to see me with a box of heart shaped chocolates in his hand and a big bouquet of purple tulips- Camille's favorite flower.

"Camille's best friend." He eventually said eyeing me up and down.

"Steve." It wasn't a question, a mere statement as I cocked my head to the side and continued to stare at him.

"That's me."

"So, you're here to ask Camille to the prom?" I asked though I knew the answer, leaning lightly against the door.

"Yes." Steve nodded with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Okay, you're cute, I'll give you that." I said to him which caused his cheek to darken slightly.

Ah, so he has a higher virgin version of ears than Camille.

Or he's shy.

But I should know by now, no matter what, people aren't always how they act.

"But," I said to him, my voice lowering and changing dramatically, "if you hurt her in _any_ way at all, you won't be so cute anymore. Understand?" I asked him raising my eyebrow quizzically.

"Y-yeah." He said.

Was he really intimidated by me? I mean, I know I'm a bitch, but come on!

Oh… wait. I bet the whole nose break thing has spread around like a wildfire, no wonder he's so fidgety.

Yeah… you better be scared, cause I'm a total Cogan fan, no matter who you are.

"Camille!" I called out. "Your bum chum is at the door." I said loftily as I left Steve at the front door, leaving it wide open as I walked back into the bedroom. Camille was out of the shower, her hair was brushed through and she had a white bathrobe on.

She frowned skeptically as I entered the bedroom, finishing my juice and putting it on the first counter that was nearest to me.

"He's at the front door." I told her with a grin. She walked past me with the same skeptical look until she reached the apartment door.

"Steve." I peeked out around the bedroom door to see Camille's face brighten when she saw Steve.

Not as much as when we talked about Logan, let alone when she saw him.

"Camille." He said deeply. "I want to ask you something."

"Okay!" She breathed.

"Will you-"

"YES!" She screamed before he could even ask the question, jumping into his arms and out of my view.

I rolled my eyes and decided I had snooped into their conversation enough. I walked back over to her vanity and sat down.

My face has changed a little, not enough for anyone else but myself to notice. Without the miracle of make-up the bags under my eyes were prominent but not as bad as a few days ago, now they just looked like I had a bad week worth of sleep and the swollen and bruised lip didn't help at all.

Ew, it looks horrible.

I poked it experimentally as I stared into the mirror and recoiled instantly as I sucked in a breath.

It was like that feeling you get when something cold goes through your sensitive teeth and like up your gums and then you start pulling a face like you had a stroke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Camille asked with an amused tone as she re-entered her bedroom behind me holding a bouquet of purple tulips and a heart shape box of chocolates.

"Poking my lip. How's your little buddy doing?" I asked as I stopped poking it –even though I poked it only once and once was enough- and turned to look at her.

"He's good." Camille said with a massive beam on her face. "He didn't even seem fazed that I was in a bathrobe."

"Well he did come and ask the day of prom, sloppy work."

"You're in no position to judge." Camille commented with a smile as she placed her chocolates on the bed and disappeared from her bedroom momentarily, appearing again with the purple tulips in a vase filled with water.

"Hey, Kendall's in no position to judge. I have every right to judge." I said as she placed her vase on her bedside table. "Besides, Kendall asked me yesterday." I said smugly. "And in a better way." I added at the end in a low voice.

"What was that?" Camille asked confused as she came back over to me, opening a draw and pulling out her box of make-up.

"What was what?" I asked.

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said Kendall asked me yesterday…" I trailed off.

"Yeah but after that." Camille said as she opened the box and picked out various eye shadows, eyeliners and foundations for the both of us.

She even brought a darker colour, that's obviously just for me. Naww, Camille's so sweet… at times.

"Nope." I said as smoothly as possible, watching Camille's gaze scrutinize me for moments.

"I must be going crazy…" She muttered.

"Going?" I asked quietly.

"Hey, I heard that!" Camille said to me as I grinned back.

"Can't deny the truth." I said to her shrugging as she started on my make-up.

/

I can't believe it actually took the whole freaking day to get ready.

But it was totally worth it.

As 6.30pm passed I was staring at my appearance in Camille's mirror and I had to raise my hand to the mirror to check if the girl in the reflection would copy or just walk away.

I don't think I've ever looked like this in my life, ever.

I mean, I looked good for the dance but this… this was something entirely different.

My hair was half pinned up, my fringe left down as the rest of my hair tumbled freely in curls around my face and back. My make-up was done to perfection. The foundation was flawless, it made me look like I could be in a cosmetics commercial as my bruised lip didn't even look swollen, let alone discolored as my lips mirrored the colour of my dress. My eyes were a smoky haze which made my ice blue eyes pop wildly in contrast to the blood red tight-ish dress.

It was the dress that was for me. I loved it.

Camille looked just as good, if better than me.

Her hair pulled up in a messy yet sophisticated bun that had a glamorous clip at the side of it. A few tendrils framed her face which was rimmed with light eyeliner and light pink lipstick. Her dress was totally her style, the poof in it didn't suit me at all yet it was all Camille was unconsciously looking for in a prom dress and the colour made her skin glow brightly.

"Ready?" I asked Camille as I looked away from the mirror to see her slipping on her right shoe.

"Yeah. The theme for the night is Nothing Even Matters." Camille said as she strapped the shoe on in whatever according way she had to before lowering her foot.

"I know."

"Camille, Echo, someone's at the door!" Teresa shouted loudly to gain our attention.

"Who is it?" Camille shouted back.

"Kendall." Kendall called out his own name.

"Kendall, you look dashing." Teresa's compliment made my lips quirk upwards.

Kendall in a tux… hot thought.

"I'll go first then. Come out when I call you."

"Jesus, this isn't some revealing of how much I've changed or something." I grumbled as Camille walked over to the door.

"Oh believe me, it is." She said with a smirk before opening the door and closing it behind her before I could get a look outside.

"Oh, darling!" Teresa's voice spoke out shakily.

I wish I could have that whole overwhelming mom moment thing.

"You look beautiful, baby." John said.

Or even an overwhelming father moment.

"Camille, you look gorgeous." Kendall said. I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Thank you." Camille thanked them all. "Now, for the revealing of the new Echo." Camille said smugly.

"The new Echo?" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah you wait till you see her." Camille said even smugger than before. She deserved all that smug, she worked wonders on me.

I guess that's my cue.

I picked up Kendall's boutonniere from Camille's bed before taking a big breath and walking out into the main area of the apartment.

"Wow, Echo. You look like a different girl." Teresa said with a warm smile. John just nodded with a grin, winking at me in a knowing way as he slyly gestured to Kendall.

As our eyes connected my breath hitched.

He looked at me with a panty dropping look that had my head spinning. The heat that was shared between this one look made me forget about all the shit between the past weeks. I had got my revenge and I knew that Kendall wouldn't go for another girl when he was looking at me like that. His eyes trailed up and down my body as I took time to look at him, my head spinning faster and faster. He had gone all out; a bowtie and a proper tux. I smiled at the dark red bowtie that matched exactly with my dress and the corsage he held –now limply- in his hand matched the boutonniere I had picked out perfectly -probably because Camille most likely tipped him off on the exact colour of bowtie and design of corsage to get, but I didn't care- We were staring at each other like we were the last people on Earth and right now, it certainly felt like it.

"Ahem." Camille coughed extremely loudly breaking both Kendall and I out of our heated exchange.

"Well then, I'll see you at the prom, Camille." I said to her with a half distant smile on my face. All I could think about was how not to molester Kendall when he looked so darn good.

"Yeah." She smiled back at me as Kendall walked towards me, holding out the corsage.

The intense look in his gaze made my heart began to thump loudly in my ears and as his hands slid again mine when he slipped the corsage on it was like he was doing much, much more.

If I didn't have so much foundation on right now I think I'd be as red as my dress.

He followed the movement of my right hand as I brought it up to his lapel and pinned it on, my hands freezing where they were as I looked up to him.

"Let's go." Kendal said breaking my gaze as he turned to look at Camille and her parents, giving a nod to all of them to show his appreciation and a goodbye. He took my hand which made warmth spread through my hand as it covered mine.

"Bye." I said dazedly as Kendall lead me out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

He didn't say anything to me until we were enclosed into the elevator, where I found myself immediately pressed against the corner of the box.

"Are you trying to make me crazy?" Kendall asked darkly as his eyes bored into mine.

"You're the one giving me sex looks." I told him in a flustered way.

"Maybe that was because I wanted to take you right there…" He trailed off as he let his nose draw an invisible line from my naked shoulder to my jaw. "You smell good." He said to my ear, nibbling on it and tugging down on the lobe with his teeth after he spoke which accelerated my heartbeat into an impossibly fast beat.

"Kendall…" I whispered out.

"You don't know how hard it is to resist you. Do you not understand how you actually look tonight?" Kendall said, his face moving to be in line with mine, his lips ghosting over mine.

"You look pretty good tonight yourself. Even more than you usually do." I said with a smirk.

"You look beautiful." Kendall breathed, his right hand reaching out to my shoulder, sliding his hand over my open skin setting goosebumps over any part of my body he simply touched. "Everything about you… beautiful." Kendall murmured as his hand slid down my curvy waist and to the prominent curve of my behind, squeezing it lightly.

"Show me how beautiful I am." I said to him, my pulse already sky high and my body alight with tingles and warmth.

Kendall didn't say anything else as his left hand came up to cup the back of my neck and his lips covered mine. The rush of adrenaline hit me like a freight train as his lips covered mine. As he set a gentle pace me nerve endings set on fire. I reacted to him in the routine way that I mostly did, by wrapping my arms loosely around his neck and pulling him impossibly closer to my body. Even though I felt suffocated and like I could hardly breathe, my body and mind craved Kendall's touch, by lips or hand it was a touch and being simulated by both only made the feeling more erotically heightening than usual.

Maybe because the past week of tension finally seemed to slip away.

Maybe it was because I had actually in a way forgiven him about last week.

Or maybe it was because we were just two horny teenagers who dressed up for a formal evening.

As his tongue dipped into my mouth I couldn't help the loud moan that emitted from my mouth, only to be muffled by Kendall's. His tongue slipped over mine and massaged it as electricity bolted through my body, all of the feeling and the heightened pleasure ending up in one place; the apex of my thighs. The heat in the room was unreal and it was like electricity was crackling in the air around us and Kendall's lips and tongue continued to pleasurably plague mine. My body was on hyper alert. Every move from Kendall had my body's full attention. The way his hand continued to massage my rump and the way he worked his talented tongue onto mine nearly made me forget everything, literally everything. As his tongue finally took mercy on me he pulled out, continuing to kiss me though for a few more moments until he bit down onto my bottom lip and-

"Ah!" I hissed lightly, pushing Kendall off of me.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked instantly, looking all over me in a concerned way to see if I was okay.

The electricity in the room stopped crackling and the heat was slowing deteriorating as my heart rate stopped thundering and I finally registered the seemingly easy task of breathing I looked up at him with wide, startled eyes.

"Nothing!" I said to him. "Just my lip, it's still extremely tender." I murmured to him. He looked into my eyes and then down to my chest, he sighed in relief and shook his head a few times.

"Sorry, baby." He whispered coming back over to me, grabbing my wrists and pulling me to him. His arms fully enveloped my waist and mine his jaw as he rested his forehead against mine.

"It's fine, just be gentle with me tonight, 'kay?" I asked, my breath still a little shallow. He nodded against my forehead; bring one hand to lift up my chin so my lips captured his. His lips softly caressed mine compassionately. When our kiss broke for a second time my arms linked together around his neck as he stared into my eyes and over my face. Bringing up his hand once again to cup my chin and smooth the pad of his thumb ever so gently over my hyper sensitive lip. I shivered ever so slightly and closed my eyes at the sensation and the dull throb of pain that was easily dismissed.

At this moment in life, it was like I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"You got my lip gloss all over your lips." I giggled lightly as his hand dropped from my face only to be replaced with mine at his, my thumb mimicking his motions but with a firmer tone with it, intent on removing the smudged lip gloss over his mouth. When I was finally satisfied I smiled a small smile, moving my thumb away when I looked up to Kendall to see he was looking at me like there was a storm going on behind his eyes, in his head.

Should I take that massively intense look as a good thing or a bad thing?

I'll take it as good.

"What?" I asked him when he continued to stare at me like I was an alien in his arms.

"You're just so beautiful." Kendall murmured to me which caused a wide smile to break out on my face.

"Are you trying to charm me, Mr. Knight?" I asked him in a jokily way. He joined in the smile.

"Kendall, Echo. I thought you'd still be in here." Camille's voice floated through the small metallic booth.

"Oh, hey." I said stepping away from Kendall's embrace much to both of our dismay as Camille and Steve walked into the elevator.

Looks like we missed our floor… and ended up back on floor five.

"So, Kendall be good to Echo tonight." Camille told Kendall with a pointed look as Kendall wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his warm chest.

"You know I will be."

"Oh, Camille. You know you've got your audition tomorrow, want me to come and support you?" I asked her kindly.

"If you still want to come when tomorrow rolls around then sure." As Camille spoke of the word tomorrow Kendall became more fidgety.

By the time we had reached the prom and had got inside Kendall and I had separated from Camille and Steve.

The place looked amazing.

It was decorated so well, balloons and fancy decorative stuff were everywhere. On the dance floor a shining disco ball glittered in the light and I spied a cake that had 'Nothing Even Matters' frosted onto the top in fancy letters. Round tables were situated around the room. It just seemed perfect.

"See, isn't this better then hating me?" Kendall as, leading me down the stair case our arms locked as people smiled at us.

I laughed lightly. "Shut up." I said grinning to him as we reached the end of the staircase.

"You know we are the longest dating couple at the Palm Woods." Kendall said to me with a massive smirk.

"Mmm, really?" I asked.

"Yup. That means we're a shoe in for Prom King and Queen."

"Is that all you care about?" I asked raising my eyebrows as we heard Gustavo and Kelly do some DJ-ing over by the dance floor.

"Of course not! But do you know who James has got as his date?"

"Who?"

"Audrey Stewart."

"You mean that girl out of the vampire chronicle trilogy series?"

"Yup."

"Well that's James; I bet all he wants is that prom crown." I said rolling my eyes as Kendall led me over to the voting box for Prom King and Queen. "Hey, isn't that James and Audrey over there?" I asked, pointing over the other side of the room to Kendall.

Audrey Stewart walked in with a sparkly pink off the shoulder dress with three massive body guards forming a triangle around her with James trying to jump in at any given time.

"He's so not going to win."

"Kendall. Tonight isn't about winning." I warned him rolling my eyes.

"I know, I know." Kendall said as we reached the table. We unlocked our arms as we picked up a card and a pen.

"It's time!" Guitar Dude declared as he appeared next to us with a grin. Though, at those words Kendall visibly stiffened and his eyes flew around the room to comfort himself. I rolled my eyes at Kendall, he's just probably seeing where James and Audrey are.

"Time for what?" Kendall asked a little tensely.

"…To vote for Prom King and Queen. What else would it be time for?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Kendall challenged. Guitar dude just raised one arm that wasn't wrapped around his guitar in surrender as he walked away from us.

"Kendall, are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little stressed, that's all." He muttered giving me a winning smile which comforted my small worries. "Now vote for us for Prom King and Queen!" He said excitedly as he scribbled down our names on the card he was holding.

"Your voting for yourself… isn't that a little rude?" I asked.

"Nah. James is rude." Kendall said to me with a smirk. "Now vote for us so we can win!" He exclaimed like a child as he slipped his card through the small cut out in the voting box.

He can be such an ass at times.

"Well, _I'm _going to be un-obnoxious and go for the sentimental vote and vote for Camille and her date." I said even though I began to write down Camille and Logan when someone snatched my card away from me.

"No you're not." Logan said holding my card.

Hey, Logan didn't look half bad in a tux.

"You're going to vote for James and Audrey Stewart." He said sternly, ripping up my piece of paper into piece before throwing it up in the air.

"We were going to vote for James and Audrey, but they're not together." Guitar Dude appeared again slipping in his vote into the box whatever the card said had Kendall grinning widely so it was predictable what the card had written.

"Yeah well I'm working on it!" Logan said gritting his teeth before pointing to Kendall in some weird way and then he ran away.

Weird Logan.

I rolled my eyes and picked up another card off the table, putting down Camille and Logan once again as Prom King and Queen as Kendall spoke to Guitar dude.

"Uh, you said 'we'…" He said to him. "Is the guitar your date?" He enquired.

"My guitar?" Guitar Dude questioned as I slipped my vote into the box. "Ah, no. That'd be weird."He said before an awkward silence engulfed us and he slid silently away.

"That was nothing less than awkward." I said as Kendall linked arms with me again and led me through the room.

"That's Guitar Dude and his guitar for you." Kendall said.

"So, tonight, after the prom…" I trailed off with a smile, unlinking my arms with Kendall and pulling him into a dark corner of the room. "I was thinking." I said my smile growing wider as my hands roamed over Kendall.

"Thinking what…?" Kendall said with a smirk as he pressed himself closer to me and both of us further into the shadows.

"That we could have some fun." I said suggestively while grabbing Kendall's lapel and pulling him to me. His lips moved over mine in a hungry way. My arms moved up over Kendall's shirt and his sturdy shoulder to find purchase in his dark hair. Kendall's arms roamed over my body, cupping my breasts as he pressed us closer together and our lips moved in a quicker pace. Just as I was getting excited he pulled away from me.

"Kendall what's-"

"IT'S TIME!" James called out as he ran through the dance floor. Kendall froze and his head snapped over to James' voice, my hands dropping out of his hair and his hands visibly tightening on my hips. "FOR AN EMERGENCY DANCE BLOCK!" He said to Logan as he flew passed. Logan frowned at the retreating figure of James before he turned around, muttering something as his eyes went wide as he saw the three bodyguards running in his direction –Audrey's bodyguard- and then he got floored by all of them. People who were dancing around but had paused to see the public act just shrugged and continued to dance, Logan's floored body swallowed up and covered by dancing bodies. I would've been laughing if Kendall's hold on my hips hadn't been so tight.

"Kendall." I whispered out to him though he was still searching the crowd for James and Carlos. "Kendall. You're hurting me." I said louder.

"What- fuck. I'm sorry, Echo." Kendall said when he looked back at me and down to his hands, retracting them quickly and jumping away from me.

"Kendall, are you okay?" I asked him as I laid my hand on his arm. "You seem tense." I said worriedly.

He sighed. "It's just, I want this night to go right." He said irritably, running his hands hazardously through his hair.

"Hey." I whispered to him, grabbing each side of his face to look into my eyes. "It will go right as long as I'm with you." As I said that sentence his face flashed to an unreadable expression before it changed back to his usual expression and our foreheads pressed to together.

What is up with him?

He nodded against my forehead before rejoicing our lips together, correcting his earlier rush to a smooth gentle flow of lips. I sighed happily into him as he pulled me closer, knowing that today was the night I had been hyping about because prom was everything and it was everything to me knowing I was here with Kendall on my arm.

"Stubborn." Kendall said to me when we paused for breath, our face inches apart as we stared into each other's eyes.

"What?"

"Stubborn, independent and beautiful. That's what your name means." He uttered to me.

"You found out?" I asked which caused Kendall to smirk lopsidedly and nod as a response.

"According to Wiki Answers anyway." He said his smirk turning into a grin. "But it is you."

"I love you." I told him, pulling his face back down to mine for a passionate embrace of lips and sliding tongues.

"I love you too." Kendall said to me in earnest. "Now, let's go get our photo taken." Kendall said smiling while grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the backdrop where some photographer was standing, taking a picture of two familiar faces that were both in my class before motioning for us to stand on the backdrop.

"Mmm, Echo Kimberleigh and Kendall Knight. It's time."

"What?" Kendall asked instantly.

"Time to take your picture." The guy corrected himself. "You two are the most legendary couple in Florida, let alone the Palm Woods. The Paps have been itching to get a photo of Echo for quite some time now." He said. "Ready?" We both nodded as Kendall pulled me to him and we smiled for the camera. As the flash went off I felt momentarily blind.

Wow, that's a bright flash.

"Anyway, I'm a big fan Kendall and my son adores you, Echo." He said to us which caused a massive smile to break out of my face.

"Really?" I asked completely surprised he was saying this to me yet flattered, nonetheless.

"Oh yeah, do you think maybe I could have your autograph, for my son?" He asked me, pulling out a piece of paper from his large camera bag on the floor.

"Uh, sure." I said taking the pen and paper from the guy.

What the hell do I do?

I've never done an autograph before.

"What's your son's name?" Kendall asked for me as I continued to stare at the paper to quickly try to come up with something to put.

"Luke, he's 11."

_I love you Luke, Echo Kimberleigh. xx_

Well, that was the best I could come up with. As I signed my name the guy looked over the moon when I handed it back to him.

"Uh, wow. Thank you so much! If you ever need someone for a photo shoot or anything, don't hesitate to call me, I'm Brian Young." He said with a grin.

I had to hand it to him, that guy was a hot dad. He looked like he was in his early thirties with dark brown eyes, messy hair that was similar yet shaggier than Logan's and a total 5 o'clock shadow. He seemed to be in good shape.

"Thank you." I said with a genuine smile as Kendall lead me away from the photographer and Brian continued with photographing the other teens.

"Something tells me that not only his son loves you." Kendall said to me.

"Aww, you jealous?" I teased Kendall lightly.

"Yeah, you love another guy. Is this Luke kid some competition to me?" Kendall said with a smile though his voice came out in a startling hard tone.

…Should I be taking that as a joke or seriously?

Well he doesn't look upset but he definitely sounded like it.

"It's just a joke, Kendall. Chill your beans."

"I'm sorry, did you just say chill your beans?" Kendall asked with a weird expression.

"Yeah, it's time you started using that expression."

Does Kendall have a problem with the word time or something?

"Maybe it's time we had something to eat." Kendall said to me, kissing me softly on the cheek as he lead me to a table and we both sat down.

"So who has the guys ended up going with apart from James?" I asked Kendall.

"…Hmm, what?" Kendall asked. He wasn't paying much attention as his eyes darted around the room accusingly over and over again, not reaching my face or taking in that I was sitting right opposite him.

"Kendall. Seriously, are you sure you're okay?" I asked for the third time, taking his hand in mine over the table which just made him flinch away from the contact as our hands touched.

"…Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Kendall seemed to get out of his dazed state to look at our entwined hands and then into my worried face with a smile that was supposed to reassure me.

"Kendall, whatever is going on, can you just leave it for this one night and have some prom fun? It's not going to come round again." I said to him seriously as he began to nod.

"It's time!" Camille announced with her date as they appeared at our table.

"What?" Kendall asked stiffening and pulling his hand away from mine in a flash and he stood up. Camille frowned as she looked at him, her jaw set straight as she shook her head. Kendall looked into Camille's eyes for a few seconds, his taut face becoming more relaxed as he finally sat down.

Oh no!

Camille and Kendall have a thing!

That's why he's so on edge.

Wait, what?

Camille and Kendal… have a thing?

No, they can't. Camille's in love with Logan.

What the hell is happening?

"It's time to go dance." Camille corrected herself. "You got my vote for king and queen, don't make me regret it." She said pointedly before smiling at the two of us and dancing away with Steve.

"She's right." Kendall agreed with a smile, seeming to be totally at ease now.

"Let's go then." I nodded at him.

"It's time!" Gustavo announced as he reached us, before Kendall could even react to what he said he continued. "To have your food! Meat or fish? Who cares!" He said loudly before dropping the plates on our table before hurrying back to where the kitchen was situated.

"Kendall, I'm getting a little annoyed now. If there is something on your mind, just say it." I said to him.

He sighed reluctantly. "I really just want this night to be perfect for you." Kendall told me.

"It is perfect." I reminded him.

"Okay everyone, it's time for a special performance." Kelly announced as one song faded out.

Kendall looked over to the stage and then back to me. "Camille's over there, go with her, I'll be back in two seconds." He announced before running away from me like I was diseased.

What the hell is going on?

"Echo, are you okay?" Camille was next to me looking tensely to where Kendall had gone. "Where's Kendall?"

"I don't know. There's something wrong with him tonight. He's been acting so weird… it's kinda freaking me out. When anyone makes a reference to time he just goes all stiff and…weird." I shrugged looking up to Camille who was being ghosted by Steve who was standing behind her.

"Look, Echo, the reason why Kendall is on edge is because he wants to make this night special to you. And, he wanted to prove that you are special." She pointed over to the stage where suddenly James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall all appeared on.

"Hey everyone." Logan said with a smile. "As you know the theme of this evening is Nothing Even Matters. We've been working on a new song. And we want you all to hear it right now." Logan said as the crowd stopped dancing and turned to watch Big Time Rush. I stayed glued to my spot as Kendall's eyes searched out for mine and he started mouthing something to me.

"He said listen to the words he's saying, either that or I love you so take your pick." Camille whispered in my ear.

As music came on I realized that I too, had never heard this song either.

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those_  
><em>Who try to shut us down, they don't really know<em>  
><em>There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no<em>

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes_  
><em>When we're together, baby, anything goes<em>  
><em>'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no<em>

_This wall we built together_  
><em>There ain't no way of knocking it over<em>  
><em>We'll be here forever<em>  
><em>Getting closer and closer, baby<em>

_'Cause the world stops_  
><em>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters<em>

_They can all talk_  
><em>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters<em>

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze_  
><em>They disappear and it's just you and me<em>  
><em>Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no<em>

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past_  
><em>I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last<em>  
><em>Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah<em>

_This wall we built together  
>There ain't no way of knocking it over<br>We'll be here forever  
>That I told you, that I told you, baby<em>

_'Cause the world stops_  
><em>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters, eh<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters<em>

_They can all talk_  
><em>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters<em>

_Nothing even matters, woah_  
><em>And nothing even matters, woah<em>  
><em>We don't even need to fight<em>  
><em>Everything will be alright, oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Nothing even matters but you and I<em>

_'Cause the world stops_  
><em>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters, nothing even matters<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters<em>

_They can all talk_  
><em>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters<em>

_'Cause the world stops_  
><em>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters, nothing even matters<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters, baby<em>

_They can all talk_  
><em>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters, woah<em>  
><em>And nothing even matters<em>

So this is what he was so worried about.

I smiled as Kendall sang with his fellow band mates on the stage as Camille and I stared on. I didn't fail to notice Logan's secret glances over to Camille, giving her a secret smile as he sang. As I stared at the guys I realized something.

I still hadn't spoken to James.

"_Like mother like daughter."_

"_I guess she lead with example."_

"_At least I'm not a fucking whore!"_

As the hurt pricked me from the flashbacks I realized why I hadn't spoken to him and I wasn't planning on to. James can go fuck himself.

He hurt me more than Kendall did.

I'm not sure whether that's positive because of Kendall or negative to the fact that I cared deeply about James.

But that didn't stop a part of me just wishing his eyes would connect with mine and we could just talk it out. We both said harsh stuff to each other, we were both having hard days... I only said what I said because I was half drunk.

As the guys finished and took their bows the crowd cheered happily and the guys retreated from the stage.

Tonight is just going to be about me and Kendall...

* * *

><p><em>There will be no rules tonight<br>If there were we'd break 'em  
>Nothing's gonna stop us now<br>Let's get down to it  
>Nervous hands and anxious smiles<br>I can feel you breathing  
>This is right where we belong<br>Turn up the music_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_  
><em>Takin' a chance for one another<em>  
><em>Finally it's our time now<em>  
><em>These are the times that we'll remember<em>  
><em>Breaking the city's heart together<em>  
><em>Finally it's our time now<em>  
><em>It's our time now<em>  
><em>Our Time Now- Plain White T's<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, Echo being weird with James...<strong>

**So, is Kendall acting weirdly because he wanted the night to be perfect for her...?**

**Or is he just an evil bastard?**

**Well, James and Echo are confronting next chapter, I think... I hope.**

**Review for all my hard work? : )**


	44. Time for Tears and Trauma

_Thanks to:_

_**bigtimeloganluver- **__Thank you! Wow, thank you so much I'm flattered that you like my story so much, but it's not over yet! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Kuu-chan07- **__Thank you, well, here's the chapter you have been waiting for! Everything is revealed in this chapter... everything! I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the lovely review : )  
><em>_**StuckAt9.99- **__Wow, thank you, I'm so happy you noticed! To be honest I think that song is the one song that lyrically described the whole chapter without even being able to read it, so thank you for noticing that. Well, all of your questions will be answered in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! And yeah, James is back in it for this one and he has something important to say to Echo ; ) Thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**Deedee- **__I'm glad you enjoyed that ; ) Well, everything is coming out of the bag this chapter and yeah, I'm glad you noticed that. That's key for this chapter as well the whole time thing. Please don't kill me by the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**child who is cool- **__Thanks for the review! : )  
><em>_**Green-NaNa-Neko89- **__First of all, this review is epic. In all its epicosity it is epic. I'm sorry, I'm just bundled up with work for my exams and stuff so it's hard to concentrate when I have a Bio and Chem exam to study for along with a spontaneous Drama performance and other exams just made to make my life hell, but, I have done another chapter! And, well, I think you will be happy because, James is back and he has something extremely important he needs to say to Echo. On top of that, everything is revealed in this chapter, my whole storyline and my whole plot. I've got a feeling your either going to love me for this or you're going to hate me for this. I'm glad you're so up for a sequel, but as I've said I'm really busy at the moment and after this story I'm taking what I think is a deserved break just to focus on my studies for a while and then maybe I'll do some more or whatever I do. Kendall shows his true colours in this chapter, but maybe those colours have been forced to be brighter than they actually are... or maybe just a completely different colour that is him. Let's just say that nothing is left unturned and there is a definite peak in this chapter. I really hope you like it because, it's weird, this chapter was the hardest chapter to write than any other chapter, normally I find the lemons the hardest, but this was actually really mentally challenging to write so I hope it doesn't come across as rushed or just generally shit. I don't want to tell you where I'm leaving this story (mostly because I haven't written the ending yet) but I think your along the right lines. If I do a sequel it will probably be set in the future but I'm going to let the readers decide who Echo is going to be with seeing as there is such a strong division between both couples. I mean, I may even start that sneak peek story properly and put James in that one, I just don't know yet. I'm focusing on finishing that one, taking a break and collect some ideas before coming back to writing, because right now I feel like my brain has melted with all this writing (and the stuff from this chapter, mostly) so I just want to say thank you for your epic review in all its special epicosity, I really appreciate how you take the time to write down such a detailed and personal response to me, it makes me so happy : )  
><em>_**EvilMonkeyBabyD- **__Camille is a little kooky to put it nicely : ) To be honest, I don't blame her either, Kendall is one sexy mofo! Yeah, 'it's time' is a key phrase you need to remember, it's in this chapter, too! Aha, don't worry, random reviews are the best reviews, I mean, who doesn't love randomness? Well, apart from boring people. Ooh, the flu. Ouch. You know it's weird because I've always wanted to know what having the flu was like when my best friend had it and I couldn't see her for 3 days. And then I saw her on the fourth and I was like 'I really want to see what the flu does to you.' I regret ever saying that. I've only had it once and I don't want to go there again because I had it the next day. It fucking sucks! I know how you feel, plus the weather has been crappy lately so that doesn't really help anything. And my school wanted to do this Baccalaureate thing that David Cameron has brought it, taking one language and one humanity so I've taken German, Geography, Triple Science and Drama. I'm loaded with work so it's difficult to fit everything in at the moment. What have you taken? I'm glad you find Echo relatable, I tried to make her like that so it wasn't an unrealistic character. And about the whole Kendall being an OOC in this story, he already kinda is with the whole pervertedness and stuff, but my whole plot line all along is revealed in this chapter, so please, don't sue me! Aha, I bet that guy you decked doesn't mess with you now ; ) I love reading any review! It makes me feel so wanted and a part of some invisible bond from my story. I'm already part mental myself so it's all good. Aha, please don't fight! I'm trying to balance it both ways! I really am! But this chapter has been plotted all along so I don't want either of you killing or suing me or tracking me down! Thanks for the random review (And I love randomness ; ) )  
><em>_**Carla- **__Well, here's the update and let's just say that James isn't the only one who is evil and there is the special confrontation between Echo and James. There's more than angst in this chapter, there's a whole lot more and I actually found it hard to write. Kendall is hiding something and what he is hiding is revealed in this chapter, and it's been in my head from the start so it felt good to be able to write it into the story instead of having it stuck in my head! Aha, don't worry! Thanks for giving me another review : ) and yeah, I just thought Cogan sounded better than Lomille and if I had it that way Loca sounds better than Lomille so I had to do it the other way round. Aha, well I hope the ground cushioned your fall instead of breaking it ; ) thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Mini Maslow- **__Aha, that's a cute name. Well, here's your chapter with James and Echo's confrontation, enjoy and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**TheFonzGhandi19- **__Thank you! I'm glad you found it cute : ) Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**sexy ninja penguin- **__Aha, thank you! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Skrtle- **__Well, this chapter clears up some of your questions! I hope you like it, it was quite hard to write actually. And yeah, Camille is definitely a queen actress, you'll understand why in this chapter. Cause Camille doesn't just have boy trouble in this chapter. Well I don't know her last name so I never mention it but that idea is quite promising if I ever do a sequel, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Gigi- **__Aha, wow, thank you for such a lovely review : ) I'm glad you love my story so much, it only started off as just something that was in my head. Aha, yes a possible sequel but I have exams coming up so you won't be seeing anything from me for a while after this. Thank you! I'm really happy you find my ideas and plot realistic, but this chapter is where my whole storyline plot is revealed and it's not relevant to anything I've written, I think it will come as a shock to many. I'm sure that I appreciate the way you take your time to review as much as you appreciate the effort I give into this story. Aha, well I just thought that Steve needs some credit... well when he's got Logan as his competition anyway. Yeah, Kendall's getting a little antsy, wonder why? ; ) Yeah, James and Echo are seeing each other in this chapter and I'll let you decide whether it's a pretty or ugly encounter. I think that your question about Logan and Camille will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for the lovely review! : )  
><em>_**whatIfeel- **__Jesus Christ. This review is like the mother of all reviews! Well at last you don't have any homework to worry about now : ) Thank you again for the compliment, I spent more time finding the dresses than writing the chapter! Yeah, I thought it was about time for some Kecho action and it seems to be well accepted ; ) Aha, see your in my mind, you might even know what's happening in this chapter, my whole plot comes out to show itself... I don't think anyone is expecting it to say the least. Maybe 'It's time' for Kendall to do something...? Well, you get to know everything in this chapter, it's full of so much drama it may actually be painful. Yeah, Kendall's really off tonight, you'll see why in this chapter. Freaking everything is in this chapter. This is the chapter the whole story has been leading up to! Yeah, I wanted it to be similar to the actual prom episode but have mostly my interpretation in it. Yup, confrontation in this chapter, the way they confront each other is not to be expected. Nothing in this chapter is to be expected. Expect the unexpected ; ) Well I am flattered that you take the time to write such a detailed review for me, I'm humbled whenever people give me long reviews about how much they like the chapter and what was in it. Don't worry, it makes sense to me : ) Aha, I haven't even looked at a slash fiction and I don't really plant to! Thanks for the amazing review, you're a legend! : )  
><em>_**socoolio- **__Well, I don't want to hurt you but this chapter blows everything out of the water. It's the chapter the whole story has been leading up to. A lot of drama. A lot. Well, James and Echo confront in this chapter but not exactly in 'friendly' terms. Prom King and Queen isn't actually that big in this chapter considering what is happening... but I hope you like it and don't try to hurt me for what happens, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Reviewer- **__Well, your question will be answered in this chapter, thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Jessica- **__Well, I don't want to tell you what happens in this story to answer your questions because that will just ruin the chapter. But this is the epic chapter that has been lead up to. It's the biggest chapter for storyline and plot out of any other. Let's just say, Kendall is in a new league of manly period-ness in this chapter, so watch out. Yeah, well it seems that all the other guys and Camille have something else they've been hiding, too. The end is not yet! Just one more chapter to go! I hope you like this one and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**TheCooliest- **__Aha, I'm glad you like the couple so much : ) well everything is revealed in this chapter with my whole plot and storyline and it's not the end yet, just one more chapter to go after this one. I haven't even written the ending yet so don't worry. I just hope you won't kill me or die for how this chapter has turned out. It has a whole lotta drama and a whole lotta angst. And then the whole James and Echo factor comes into it. Hope you like the chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**KendallSchmidtMegaFan- **__Thank you : ) Well, Kendall is being quite immature. Congrats on becoming a member! Aha, don't worry about your spelling, I still understand what you mean. Yeah, just one more chapter to go after this one! I'm glad you like it so much. And here's the update you wanted so much so I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review : )_

* * *

><p><em>Close enough to start a war<br>All that I have is on the floor  
>God only knows what we're fighting for<br>All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
><em>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<em>  
><em>Adele- Turning Tables<em>

**Thanks to ****whatIfeel**** and ****Green-NaNa-Neko89**** for such long and in depth reviews : )**

**Here's the next chapter, it would have been up a few days ago but I'm loaded with coursework so I'm sorry!**

**Anyway, least the chapter is up now!**

* * *

><p>"Right, it's nearly time! We'll be announcing prom king and queen in a few minutes, just before then grab that special someone and slow dance." Gustavo said into the mic, putting on a slow song.<p>

"You alright?" Kendall came over to me a dazzling smile on his face, he seemed completely fine now.

"After that performance I am." I said with a grin on my face.

"You keep looking at me like that and I'll be taking you home right now."

"You know you can't, I'm not even going to step outside because it's raining and I want a ride back, I'm not walking." I teased, knowing that it had been raining the whole day because of the amazingly clear night two days ago which ultimately means rain should occur and it has.

"You're such a diva."

"This diva wants to slow dance." I said referring to the crowd of slow dancing teens.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kendall said with a smile, pulling on my hand as we dived into the crowd of slow dancers.

"So who did Logan and Carlos ask to prom?" I asked as Kendall snaked his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, staring up into his evergreen eyes.

"Carlos was going to ask Jennifer a week ago."

"Which one?"

"The taller one with brown hair."

"Oh, Bitchy." I said with a nod.

"What?"

"I have names for the three of them. Blondie, Curly and Bitchy." I shrugged as Kendall chuckled.

"You're a weirdo. Anyway, he's ended up going with Stephanie instead." I pouted as he spoke.

"What about Logan?"

"He didn't get a date actually."

"I wish he would've asked Camille."

"I know he's been so busy helping James win that he forgot about himself."

"It's just that Camille and Logan have everything, the chemistry, the attraction, I don't see why they would just get it on already."

"I know. I still can't believe that you went to the dance with James."

"Does it really bug you that much?"

"Yeah because that you're _my _girlfriend, not his."

"I could say the same thing about Jennifer."

"I was doing her a favour!"

"I was doing James a favour!"

"The last time I checked, being a slut isn't a favour." As soon as Kendall said it he's eyes widened. "Echo I didn't mean-"

"What did you just say?" I asked our dance freezing. The atmosphere changing drastically around us.

"I didn't mean to it was just-"

"You didn't mean to call me a slut? That's rich! Kendall you snubbed me for days and went out bowling with Jennifer behind my back just so you could 'help' her. Help her with what? Her everlasting quest to fuck you? Or maybe you convinced her to shag you, because you kept it a secret from me!"

"I didn't keep it a secret from-"

"It's time it's time it's time, after these two songs to announce prom king and queen." Gustavo said loudly putting on another song as I broke my hold from Kendall, walking off the dance floor.

"You broke my trust Kendall! You hurt me!" I told him with anger, mostly that he was following me.

"I hurt you? _You _were the one who slow danced and then got chummy with James." Kendall returned heatedly. Ongoing watchers of the dance floor turned their heads to look at us arguing.

"You know what? I was all for going to the dance for you but you didn't even ask me! And James did!" I said to him sinking further away from the crowds near the entrance of the big hall.

"James asked you to the dance?" Kendall asked fuming. "When the fuck did he do that?"

"When you stopped caring!"

"I've never stopped caring!"

"Because you haven't stared! He asked me in sports. He was nice to me and cared about me. When the dance came around and you _dedicated _a song to that bimbo _he _was the one sending me reassuring looks and _he _was the one who proved he cared! He asked me as his date and I accepted!"

"Why did you fucking say yes?"

"Because maybe I like James! And I didn't want to spend the whole night fucking staring at you sucking Jennifer's neck the whole entire night! I'm entitled to a good time too!"

"I wasn't-"

"Oh, let me guess 'you did it to help her with her 'boyfriend'' or whatever shit it is! Kendall, the fact is that you're _my _boyfriend, I shouldn't need to go to the dance with James just because you didn't step up and ask me! You ignored me for days when rumours were spreading around about how Jennifer sucked your cock and you fucker her!"

"The point is you went with James!"

"Why do you have such a massive fucking problem with James?" I all but shouted.

"I see the looks he fucking gives you!"

"Yet you should trust me enough to know that I wouldn't betray you like that! Yet you betrayed me. How do you think _I _felt when all this shit spread around? People stared at me like I was an idiot!"

"There you fucking go again! It's always about you!" Kendall suddenly snapped, shouting at me before storming outside.

"All about me? What the fuck are you on about?" I shouted back following him outside into the pouring rain. The rain instantly drilled down on my hot skin, already dampening my hair and picking away at my make-up as we both stood in the downpour.

"Ever since I've met you all it's been about is you!"

"No it hasn't!"

"Yes it has! _You _hated us! _You _came barging in on my life! _You _moved in when I didn't want you to! _You _got binded to a song when it was ours! _You _just waltzed into my life and took it over! _You _fucking played me like I was a drum just to meet your dad! And_ You _came fucking crying to me when you saw Griffin again!"

"Yet I went crying to James when we were at the mansion and _he _was the one who fucking took care of me when you couldn't!"

"For fuck's sake! It's not about you! When will you understand that? Without me, you'd be fucking still struggling with Asha! You wouldn't have fame, or a decent place to live, or a fucking decent education. You expect people to fucking take care of you! Just because you can't take care of yourself doesn't mean you put it onto anyone else!" Kendall seethed, both of us getting drenched.

"Without you? You're not some fucking hero! At least I have the decency to look after my family!"

"Oh yeah, because you have the best family ever! Who taught you the lesson to take care of someone, your mother? You raised Asha to act like some ignorant five year old!"

"You try raising Katie on your own!"

"She's gained independency!"

"Too bad you couldn't! You still lean on everybody else just because you fucking lost your dad to cancer. Fucking big whoop! What a sad sob story!"

"Don't you ever talk about my father like that."

"Don't you get it, Kendall? All you do is bottle up your emotions, there's a time where you have to move on and accept that someone has died to cancer, life fucking goes on, nobody gets through life alive!"

"You fucking talk like you know everything yet you're so fucking dysfunctional it's hilarious to watch."

"What are you fucking trying to say?"

"Oh I'm Echo. I'm guarded, I'm stubborn, I'm Miss. Independent, I'm great, I'm shit at everything! I'll forget about my life so I can live a better one with someone else! I'm an attention seeking whore who tries to get off with my boyfriend's best friend!"

"I didn't fucking do anything with James! Just because you're so fucking insecure! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? You're fucking incapable of any human emotions and all you do is keep secrets from me! Well I have a secret of my own." Kendall held a bitter smile on his face as he spoke. "You were just a fucking bet, I never loved you!" Kendall words hung in the air as ice froze in my veins.

"What?" I whispered.

"Your daddy decided that Gustavo wasn't doing a very good job as a manager. He wanted Gustavo out but gave him 500,000$ to let Gustavo prove that he should stay in the business. And because Gustavo was in danger of losing his job, so were we, we'd end up going back to Minnesota and being nobodys again. So he had a bet with all of us using part of the money from what Griffin gave him, whoever seduced you got the most spotlight and became more famous than the other three and there was the bonus of part of the money. You're nothing to me but some whiny whore! You always were! And yes, I did fucking cheat on you! I've been cheating on you this whole time! I've fucked all of the Jennifers while being with you!"

"You fucking bastard!" I shouted as it wasn't anger that hit me as his words reached my ears.

"And another thing for you, I'm breaking up with you." Kendall grinned evilly, in a way I had never seen before. "I don't love you and I'm going on tour for nine months, part of the money that Griffin gave Gustavo allowed him to put us up on tour secretly, so even Griffin wouldn't know It was hard to keep it a secret though, keeping you away from most TV and Internet, the same with Griffin as the tour was being aired on most TV channels. I always knew you'd be a materialistic psychotic bitch who just wants to get her own way. You fucking don't know what love is! You can't even fucking do it right!"

"Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me this from the start?"

"Because it was all part of the bet. So, how does it make _you _feel that you were and never have been anything to me?"

"Why?"

"I did what I had to do for the band and to become famous. I wanted fame and now I've sky rocketed just because I was with you. You're nothing more than a good fuck."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Camille did, but then you lost your memory which was good. Because you knowing we were going on tour would have ruined everything."

"I fucked James."

"What?"

"You say you don't love me yet your emotions say something else. I fucked him! And I fucked him good!" I lied through my teeth. "He's better in every way than you!"

"Fucking hell. You're like a walking twin of your fucking whore of a mother. Least I cheated because I knew it wasn't real for me, yet you thought this love was real and you still cheated. You can choke on your misery knowing that you're a fucking whore and a slut." Kendall said as he turned and walked away from me in the rain.

In an angry wave of emotion I pulled off my heel and chucked it in his retreating direction as I stared at it. Tears slipped out my eyes.

"I HATE YOU!"

I couldn't even begin to comprehend everything that he had said.

But it feels like my heart had literally been ripped out of my body.

I began to choke harshly on my sobs as I screamed out my hate for Kendall until the retreating figure walked around the corner and I was left in the rain, completely drenched on my own.

I was worthless to him, all along, I was just some... some game!

All those touches, all those caresses were fake.

Tonight was fake, Saturday was fake.

The past three months of my love life has been a lie!

I didn't know what to feel but all I was doing was hurting.

The pain was constricting move body so tight it was like I couldn't breathe.

I took off my other shoe, discarding it onto the floor as I cried loudly.

He cheated on me.

He hated me.

He lied to me.

He didn't even love me.

I nearly cheated on him.

I hated him.

I lied to him.

But the worst thing of all was that I loved him.

The pain that has begun to engulf around my body was brutal. The way James had hurt me was through my mother but Kendall, he had just stripped me clean and left me.

A million and one things began to run through my mind.

I didn't even want fame and I was used for it because I had it.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing and the pain was only increasing as my brain registered each and every insult Kendall told me with the resounding feeling of being completely abandoned.

So this is how it felt like to be used.

All I wanted to do is be comforted by someone and that someone had already hurt me.

As the pain reached another threshold I realized that not only did I love Kendall.

I liked James a lot too. And he was in the secret of the whole seducing me as well.

And right now, I wished that I was with him instead of standing here with a distorted sense of reality.

I took a deep shaky breath while my sobs continued to rip through my body. I left my shoes discarded outside as I slipped back inside trying to be as quiet as possible.

"And congratulations to prom king, Logan and prom queen, Camille!" People were crowded around two certain people. I stayed as close as I could to the shadows as humanly possible. I caught glimpses of Logan and Camille smiling at each other nervously as they slow danced.

As I continued to hug the wall I finally reached the room labelled 'bathroom' without a second though I ran inside, the sobs that I had held in while sneaking in were rushing out all over again. As I got inside I couldn't help it, I just collapsed on the floor and sobbed loudly, my eyes stinging and watering even more as my eyeliner mixed in with the salty tears only causing my eyes to hurt even more.

"Echo? What the hell?" A voice said as they opened one of the toilet cubicles. I looked up to them dimly through the tears trying to see who it was as my tears blurred my vision considerably.

It was someone in a dress.

"Stay away from me!" I managed to say as the person kneeled down next to me and I pushed my hands away frailly as they reached out.

"Echo, what happened?" The voice persisted. My breaths were coming out in pants and I still couldn't understand who it was.

"K-K-Kendall." I managed to mumble before burying my head in the persons shoulder, crying out loudly as they embraced me and placed a soothing hand on my back as I cried out.

"It's time everyone, it's time!" I heard dully through my constant sobs from the pain. The person holding me sighed reluctantly.

"I hate seeing you like this... I have an idea of what he's said, too. I'm sorry for what I said; Gustavo said that we had to make you hate us so it would be easier for us to leave. But Echo, you were never a bet to me. I love you." The person spoke out, before I could say anything to them lips touched mine tenderly, only for a short peck before they quickly fled the scene.

And then I was alone again.

But as my tears began to flow down my cheeks and my eyeliner washed away from my eyes minutes later I could see a little better. All I could do was stare at the floor, unable to stop the flood of tears.

All these tears weren't just from Kendall. They were from Lisa, from seeing Griffin, from being a failure to Asha, from being hurt and hurting James, from being snubbed, from being cheated on, from being abandoned, from being used, but most of all, from being 'famous.'

And then, as I stared at the ground, I managed to make out an object on the floor, as my shaky hands reached out to pick up and bring it closer to my face, I cried even harder when I saw what it was.

A black, lucky comb.

Why didn't I say anything or stop the pain for one second to talk to him?

"Echo? Echo? Oh, Echo!" Camille's voice filled my eyes as she saw my hunched figure on the floor. The sounds of heels echoing off tiles resounded around the room. "What the fuck did he do to you?"

"He broke up with me!" I whined.

"I know." She said, rubbing my back as I clutched onto the comb with both hands, to the point the plastic bristle pressed into my skin painfully.

"He left me!"

"I know."

"He used me!"

"I know."

"What do you mean, you know?" I sobbed out as she helped me up.

"Echo, I told you that Kendall was leaving before you had your concussion."

"Wait... you knew he was going to leave me?"

"I didn't think he'd do it like this!"

"So you knew I was just a bet?"

"...I was a part of it." Camille whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"If I became close to you and found out more about you, pushed you in the right direction for one of the guys, I was going to get my big break for my acting career." Betrayal hit me all over again.

More pain.

More misery.

More anger.

More hurt.

More loss.

"You used me too? And then you still wouldn't tell me he was leaving? So... our friendship, everything, is a lie?" I asked barely able to be heard by Camille.

Before she could even speak the raw emotions that were swirling around me I just couldn't ignore.

It was like everything in my life was hitting me on this one night, all the pain after 17 years have finally reached the surface and hit me fully, right in my heart.

"Hurt me with the truth but never, ever fucking comfort me with a lie." I said out to her in a deadly tone.

"Echo I just- Echo!" As Camille began to talk I just shook my head and picked up my dress, bolting for the door. She called out for me and followed me out as I burst through the toilet doors.

Eyes. They were everywhere.

Every single pair of eyes turned around to see the sobbing mess and the girl calling after the crying one. They stared at the crying one as she sobbed and ran outside, back into the rain.

As I ran down the dark, wet street, my bare feet hitting the soaking wet pavement voices called after me.

"Echo!" Steve.

"Echo! Echo, please!" Camille.

"What's happened? Echo!" Stephanie.

There were more that I couldn't make out.

All I knew was that I just had to run; I just had to get away from everything.

How do you think you would feel if you were being used by _everyone _around you for the past three months?

Everything that had come to be a usual thing to me was just a pathetic lie to cover up the fact that no matter what, everyone can be evil at times; we are all secretly thirsty for fame.

The people who take it are ignorantly greedy.

The people who hide it from you are embarrassed by what they are using you for.

And yet, the people who still love you in the end of it are the ones who have left footprints on your heart.

But, the one you 'truly' loved who hid it from you and took the instant opportunity to fame is the one who ripped your heart out completely.

* * *

><p><em>It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain<br>As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain  
>There'll be no last chance to promise to never mess it up again<br>Just a sweet pain of watching your back as you walk  
>As I'm watching you walk away<br>Ellie Goulding & Eric Hassle- Be Mine  
>(Originally by Robyn)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note, the two songs used in this chapter were singularly, the two most fitting songs for a chapter in the whole story <strong>

**Anyone expecting that?**

**Kendall had been using her all along : O**

**She was all a bet so Gustavo and Big Time Rush could keep their jobs.**

**And I had this plan in my head all along so please don't kill me!**

**Review please? Please don't hate me too much!**


	45. So Much For a Happy Ending

_Thanks to:_

_**Green-NaNa-Neko89- **__Yeah, the chapters are kinda getting shorter, I think this is the shortest chapter I have ever uploaded in my life but it is more like an epilogue than anything. I'm glad you liked it! I'm really afraid to what people will think of it. Aha, I'm sorry! At least James got a chance to speak her and you'll see how much it means to her in this chapter as she carries the luck comb with her everywhere, that's suggesting to something of how much he meant to her. Yeah, mentally Echo has never been hurt so much in her life, not even Lisa has hurt her as much as Kendall. Well, I thought on some of the episodes Gustavo was desperate to keep Big Time Rush going with thus created his ongoing success and I think that Gustavo didn't know Echo as much as the other characters did and it seems his career is priority to everything in his life and the guys got along the ride so they could carry on making music. I don't think they all realized how much of a deep connection they were going to make with Echo, if one at all. James was actually going to tell her both things when they were making the song. He wanted to tell her he liked her and what was going to happen but I don't think even he could have foreseen such a dramatic and hurtful departure. Echo will always come back stronger in the end, always. I'm glad you understand, I have so many exams coming up with Bio and Chem that I just want to focus on them for a while. I'll start writing when I have free time, but I will only start posting when I know that I won't abandon the story, I would rather wait longer when I'm fully free than half heartedly write stuff and hardly update. I'm sorry about the whole James thing, but if I ever do a sequel, I think I would make him and Echo a definite possibility and he'd be in it a whole lot more. They all left when Gustavo said the whole 'It's time' thing though Kendall left first then Logan and Carlos snuck out but then in the episode James has to hide from Audrey's security guards because he made her cry, he did the same in this one hence why he shouted to Logan for the dance block and then disappeared. Though he didn't switch with Camille, I'm not really saying who he switched with because I can't think of one but he didn't switch with Camille. Thank you so much for such dedicated reviews and thank you so much for reviewing this story constantly. This is it! I hope you enjoy the last chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing it : )  
><em>_**Deedee- **__Yup, just more dramatic twists in this story! Kendall was using her all along so he could continue with Big Time Rush and all the guys were in it, even though James attempted to tell her –and argue- with her on numerous occasions so she wouldn't get hurt as much. But I don't think any one of them could have predicted such a dramatic and hurtful departure. I'm glad you like this twist and thank you so much for constantly reviewing! This is the final chapter! I really hope you enjoy it and thank you so much again! : )  
><em>_**GreyLionDiva- **__Aha, basically, the singing was funded by the $500,000 Griffin gave Gustavo as a last show of if he should keep him in his job. Though after Gustavo met Echo and Echo met Griffin and helped him on the song, he decided that she was the key in getting everything all better, so he told the guys whichever one dated her would get most of the lead vocals and more money than the other four. Kendall was vouched into it after Camille observed the chemistry and before she even met Echo she was offered her big acting break to lure Echo to the right guy, so basically it developed after they met her but it has been an underlying motive. I hope that makes you understand more! : )  
><em>_**ally0101- **__I'll take that as a good thing then that you haven't seen it coming! Wow, I'm shocked I made you a little teary eyed! I'm sorry. Yeah, everybody betrayed her and in a way, even though James tried to tell her, he didn't, so he betrayed her too. Well, seeing as Echo has never been mentally hurt to such an extent –not even Lisa had hurt her in such a brutal way mentally- it's going to take Echo some time to get over what happened. I'm glad you're happy about the Prom King and Queen, I couldn't make it such a big thing because of what else had happened in the story. Yeah, that's what I've been trying to do! Getting the loose ends together because the whole thing was like a big secret. Wow, thank you so much! Don't be jealous, really! There's not much to be jealous of! Yeah, coursework is hell. I hope you like this epilogue/chapter and thank you so much for the review and reading this story! : )  
><em>_**KendallSchmidtMegaFan- **__Ah, well that's a relief that you don't hate me! Yeah, everyone used her, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm glad I made my story so visual you could see it in front of you. I'm glad you noticed that. Yeah, Camille actually was her best friend and then turned out to be lying to her too. It's like Echo has nowhere to turn to. Yeah, it seemed like everyone cared for her and even though James tried to tell her and even argue with her to stop it hurting so much when they left I don't think anyone could have predicted how much it actually does. Yeah, it does kinda seem like the chapters are all pointless, but still! I hope you like this chapter, the final in all! Thank you for submitting the longest chapter you have written, it hasn't gone unappreciated! : )  
><em>_**hansrach- **__Or maybe Kendall just did what he had to do for his family and for the band and for Gustavo. Maybe he actually does have real feelings for her but has a commitment to Gustavo. Maybe Lisa was a part of it... Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**EvilMonkeyBabyD- **__Thank you. You came to the right story then if you enjoy drama. I'm glad I leave you wanting more and have kept you interested all through this story. Good to know that you're over the flu and back at school. I might do a Harry Potter fic, but HP isn't really my thing and I still have to take some time out so I might not. Ouch, higher maths. That sucks, severely. Aha, don't worry, R.E is all about giving your opinions so you're more likely to get an A* in that than any other one if you decide not to revise for it. Really, can't give you any hints because this is the last chapter, but it's really short so it's more like an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it and have enjoyed this story. Don't worry, you still can be a Kecho supporter, I thought they were good together, too. Thanks for the constant lovely reviews over the time I have been writing this story! Thank you so, so, so much! I really hope you like this last chapter from this story : )  
><em>_**WantToBeSomebody- **__I'm glad you reviewed. I'm really happy you saw the argument as something realistic, I had doubts whether it would be believable to begin with. Yeah, everybody's human. And Echo is about to learn that the hard way, Kendall wasn't the only one bottling up his emotions, now she has to face something she should have done a long time ago, I hope you enjoy the epilogue : )  
><em>_**Gotta Live It Big Time- **__Yeah, Kendall's a mean bastard. That's true, no one should play with anyone's heart and it wasn't just Kendall who played her, James and Camille did too. And that's true, James had his loyalties to the band and letting a girl come between them wouldn't have really kept their trust in him but at least he did it with a sense of letting Echo have some pride in how he left. Yup, Kendall cheated, who would have known he was a cheater... And about Camille, she was in the bet before she had even met Echo and acting means a lot to her. I hope you enjoy the epilogue : )  
><em>_**Mini Maslow- **__Yup, Kendall did sleep with the Jennifers. Looks like he was a heartless user after all. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**BigTimeFan50- **__Ah, I'm sorry! Yeah, it's a bit of a complicated plot but I'm really happy you've understood everything! Ooh, I'm sorry if I've messed up Kendall –even if it's just a little- for you, I guess he's really OOC in my story. Thank you for reviewing every single one of my chapters I have ever posted! I hope you enjoy the last one : )  
><em>_**child who is cool- **__Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have gotten your head around what has been going on! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the last chapter : )  
><em>_**UniqueHeart- **__Yeah, Kendall is an ass. Though he wasn't the only one bottling up emotions, Echo's going to learn what it's like to be human instead of almost acting like a robot. And, she's going to someone she can cry to and will stay with her no matter what in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing : )  
><em>_**StuckAt9.99- **__I'm glad I've caught you off guard and I'm glad it's one of your favourites. Neither Kendall nor Echo knew what they were getting into, aha, well James lied to her too and even though he tried to tell her he didn't, he was stuck between his loyalties to the band and lifelong friends and Echo, someone he believes he has a unique connection with. Well, Camille's acting career means a lot to her and she was in on the bet before she had even met Echo. Yeah, Echo deserves to know someone loves her at least, he actually didn't mean them, he's just as hurt and confused as the next guy would be and just got caught up in everything. Anyway, that wasn't the last chapter, this is! So you've got a little more to read. I hope you enjoy this last chapter and thank you so much for the support : )  
><em>_**BeccaLove123- **__Well, I'm glad you at least like James! I hope you enjoy this last chapter : )  
><em>_**NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore- **__Yeah, James did. But maybe Kendall does. Or maybe he doesn't. Or maybe James is just in on another bet? I hope you enjoy the last chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**xocandy96- **__I'm real happy you don't hate me! I don't think anyone expected this! Well, James did say mean things to her and didn't tell her even if he tried, he was only trying to hurt her in their argument to make leaving easier but it was obviously the wrong way to go. He just got caught up between the loyalties of his lifelong friends and Echo. Not all of your questions are going to be answered but I can tell you that neither Mrs. Knight or Katie had anything to do with it and didn't know about it. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**whatIfeel- **__Biggest review I have seen in my life. I'm not going to tell you anything! Just that there was a bet and everyone had loyalties to uphold the bet. Yes, James may have not told her either even though he tried to but he did try to make it easier on him leaving by having that argument with her even though that was the wrong way to go. He just got caught up in the middle, between his loyalties with his lifelong best friends and Echo. Camille was in the bet before she had even met Echo, but don't worry, she regrets it immensely. Camille did it to get her big acting break. Echo is just going to have to come to accept the fact that everyone is human, after all, Kendall wasn't the only one bottling up his emotions. Echo really is going to be a bigger person, but in a way I don't think you've seen before. Yeah, Camille had loyalties to not tell her about the bet, that was forbidden territory but Kendall and Gustavo knew if Echo knew about the tour she would still believe that Kendall still loved her even after he left and the bet would fall apart. I'm glad you've picked up on the little things, maybe Kendall does still love her or maybe her doesn't. Yeah, James was in a dress just because he was in the episode after he made Audrey cry, to be honest, I'm not really sure who's dress... let's go with Stephanie. Well, after being in a dress James' sense is a little disorientated and he has to leave quickly so yeah, he did drop it and you'll see in this chapter if Echo still has it. Well, as I said Echo is learning that everyone is human and she's just running to clear her head. Mrs. Knight and Katie didn't know about the bet and weren't a part of it. Well, thank you for the longest review I have seen in my life! I really hope you enjoy this last little chapter, it has more significance than you will think! Thank you for time and time again giving me outstanding reviews! I really do appreciate it! : )  
><em>_**TheCooliest- **__Nope, it's the truth. And yeah, Gustavo did it because I think the way he's portrayed on the show is that he will do anything in his power to get back on the top and that's what he's doing/done. Echo has gotta learn that everyone is human, we all feel emotions and can't bottle them up just like Kendall has. She's doing something I don't think we have seen her do before, she's making herself out to be mature for once even though everything around her has fallen to the ground.  
><em>_**TheClaire24- **__Thank you! Aha, I thank you for not attack me. Thank you again for more compliments. I'm glad I got you feeling emotions through the chapter. Yes, they are all mean, they all used her for her own purposes and she was blind to it. Katie isn't faking a relationship with Asha, she nor Mrs. Knight knew anything about it. Yeah, my plot has been a little confusing but I'm really happy you've understood everything. Well, Echo is definitely going to someone who has been there for her secretly throughout the whole of this story. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Maslowloverbtr- **__I'm really flattered you thought it was smart and I'm sorry for making you cry! Well, I hope you like the last chapter! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Skrtle- **__Nope. Yeah, it was a bet. Echo is hurt to such an extent that not even Lisa could have hurt her mentally as much as Kendall, Camille, Carlos, Logan and James have. They all played their little part –some more than others- and have all hurt her along the way.  
><em>_**Jessica- **__Yeah, everything was a lie. But in the episodes the guys do anything to stay in LA and continue Big Time Rush, this was just a show of the extent they would truly go to. And Gustavo is portrayed that he will do anything in his power to get to the top, anything. Yeah, this is the last chapter/epilogue, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**socoolio- **__The story isn't over yet, still more surprises along the way! I'm really flattered that you think it worked with the rest of the story. Well, in the episodes they try to stay as Big Time Rush with all the power they have, this just shows the extent that they will truly go to, whether they regret it or not is another story –literally- Gustavo just will do anything to get to the top. And yeah, James didn't say anything even though he tried to, instead he had that argument with her and that was a stupid mistake. He just got caught up in his loyalties to his lifelong best friends and Echo. No, Mrs. Knight isn't in on it and neither is Katie. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the last chapter! : )  
><em>_**meme- **__Kendall's a bastard. I'm so sorry for making you cry! I hope you don't cry at this chapter! : )  
><em>_**Ano-nee-mus- **__I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for making you late to school and yeah, little bit of Jecho love. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this last chapter : )  
><em>_**Anonymous- **__Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Gigi- **__Aha, don't worry! Wow, I didn't know I had hurt you so much!  
><em>_**Laura- **__Wow, thank you, that's a big compliment! Thank you so much! But I don't think I have the author kinda look or feel or whatever! Aha, I completely agree with the ball kicking! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter : )  
><em>_**TheFonzGhandi19- **__Thank you! I guess unexpected things are good then. Aha, Jecho fan : D I hope you enjoy this last chapter! : )  
><em>_**WhenWorldsCollider- **__Aha I certainly get it! Thank you! I'm sorry! I just had to! It was my plot all along. Well I hope you don't plan to hurt me from this chapter! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**Carla- **__...I didn't mean to kill you! Honestly! Manslaughter! Yeah, everyone was. Aha, angry Russian man! That's hilariously random! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this last chapter! : )  
><em>_**Confused-Kecho-Lover- **__Well your name says it all. I respect your dedication to Kecho! And that's one of the questions that won't be answered! Maybe if you think about the possibilities, it will come to you ; ) Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**had to let my feelings out- **__Well, I don't expect anyone to hate Kendall. Everyone used her and lied to her. Even James. Even Carlos! The fact is that the way the guys are portrayed in the show is that they will try anything to keep Big Time Rush together and making music, Gustavo just wants to get back on top. This is just a show of the extent that they will go to. And yeah, maybe Kendall does have feelings for her still and some of what he said was harsh but a lot of it rings true. And James, even though he tried to tell her, the fact is he didn't. The guys just got caught up in their loyalties to Gustavo and themselves. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**sexy ninja penguin- **__Aha, thank you! Thanks for the review and thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter : )  
><em>_**Boysboysboys love em- **__Wow, thank you for such a ...colourful review! I'm glad I caught you off guard, I guess I just kinda like doing that to everyone. But I just needed to make everything add up and now everything has joined together. And yeah, Camille was in on it before she even met Echo, acting for her obviously means a lot. And yeah, James. He loved her yet still lied to her and fought with her. He just got caught up with his loyalties to his best friends and Echo. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this last chapter : )  
><em>_**musical4life101- **__Aha, I'll take that as a good thing then! Maybe he loves her still, maybe he doesn't. You'll never know... or will you? Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**bigtimeloganluver- **__Yeah, poor Echo, wow, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Hopefully you won't cry through this chapter/epilogue. Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**WhisperInTheRain- **__I'm sorry I have taken so long to update but you have the update now! I hope you like it and thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**wabam- **__Here's the update you wanted! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**who what when where why how- **__Aha, well Kendall revealed his true colours. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the last chapter : )  
><em>_**dirtbracer- **__Thank you! Thank you so much, I'm flattered for how much credit you give me! I really appreciate it, I hope you like this one : )  
><em>_**Nikkali44- **__Of course I'm going to continue! I'm just taking an extremely long break from writing for a while and focus on education and exams. Thanks for the support, I hope you like this chapter : )  
><em>_**woahwoahwoah- **__Here's the update! Thanks for the review : )  
><em>_**SereneIsMyName- **__Thank God you didn't actually kill me or you wouldn't be getting this update ; ) I'm happy you loved it! Yeah, don't worry, everybody still does secretly, even me. Thank you agin, I hope you like this last chapter! : )  
><em>_**Anonymous Reviewer- **__Shhh! That's my quote for the whole story! Thanks for the review : )_

* * *

><p><em>Kept playing love like it was just a game<br>Pretending to feel the same  
>Then turn around and leave again<em>

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
><em>She said goodbye too many times before<em>  
><em>And her heart is breaking in front of me<em>  
><em>This Love- Maroon 5<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Like 48 reviews for the last chapter! Thanks guys!<strong>

**Wow, so here it is, the end!**

**I'm sorry for the chapter not being so long, it's more of an epilogue than anything.**

**I'd just like to say thank you to every single one of you for submitting reviews and reading this story, without you guys this story wouldn't have happened!**

**I also want to say that some questions have been asked over and over again that I need to answer- Debra and Katie are not in the bet! They don't know about it, all they know is that the guys are going on tour.  
>Griffin didn't know about the tour, he gave the money to Gustavo as a last chance to show if they were worth keeping.<br>Camille was pulled into the bet with the chance of her acting career to start up before she even met Echo.**

**Also, I would like to thank ****BigTimeFan50 ****for being the first review of this story and reviewing every single chapter, thank you.**

**And some of you, you know who you are have been all over my profile and have managed to pick out a certain quote which is key to my story and is pretty clear what it is when you reach the end of the chapter. You clever people are too smart for me.**

**And again, thank you so much for all the support throughout this story!**

**PLEASE NOTE: The song lyrics at the end of the chapter are relevant so take a look at them!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Splash, splash.<p>

Thud, thud.

Patter, patter.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Run.

Run.

Run...

I just couldn't stop running, I didn't know where I was running to or why, but my heart was tearing up and so was my mind. The street lights dimly light up the pavement in front of me and the rain which was tainted with my tears wasn't helping anything.

As I turned around another corner my dress dragged on the cold ground and before I knew it I was facing a brittle greeting with the stone sidewalk.

The pain didn't seem to make any difference to my mental being but it pumped an unhealthy amount of adrenaline through my body.

I lay on the floor for a split second, embracing the chilling feeling of the numbness the cold and wetness from the floor impacted upon my body. As that second passed, I scrambled up, not bothered that my dress had ripped and torn at the front from my fall. All I could do was pick up the lucky comb and continue running, the adrenaline masking over the physical pain and thankfully, part of the mental too.

Before I had even come to realize it, I was at the Palm Woods.

I didn't even understand myself why my head had brought me here, but as I rushed through the lobby at 11pm I was thankful that no lingering people would actually see the state I was in. As I ignored the elevator and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time in my urgency to get the second floor, I knew that it wasn't to see him.

I knew he had already left.

They all have.

No, it was to take my things and go with what spec of dignity I had left to my name.

Maybe that –my name- is a lie too. Everything else is.

I managed to compose myself enough to stop the sobs as I entered the dark apartment, though the tears just kept on drowning out my face, I knew they weren't going to be stopping anytime soon.

I made it to my room in a stealthy quickness that was unusually unlike me. As I grasped the handle and opened the door quietly, the loud snores coming from Debra's room signalled she was still here, so I had to do this quickly and quietly.

I let out another little sob as I closed the door behind me and cringed physically and mentally as my eyes drifted to the bed and I remember Kendall and my encounter in it.

I was sure that bed was the first time we had sex.

But that means nothing now.

...It had never meant anything, though, had it?

I got out my suitcase I had when I moved her and opened it up, coughing over the slight dustiness that didn't help my already closed up throat.

I stumbled blindly over to my closet, ripping out everything in there and throwing it in my suitcase, along with my shoes, make-up, whatever that was mine in the room. I chucked my phone in there carelessly and zipped the comb in there too.

As I opened the door to my bedroom cautiously that my havoc in my- the apartment bedroom had awoken Debra, but it hadn't.

As I pulled up my suitcase and left it in the main apartment area I picked up a pen and found a piece of paper.

_Debra,_

_I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me._

_I'm sorry it had to come to end like this._

_Echo._

I scribbled down words carelessly and went back into my room, putting it down in the middle of the made up bed, more grief coming from looking at it. I left the door open this time as grabbed my suitcase, pulling it out of the apartment door and away from the first place that I felt like I belonged.

As I retreated from the Palm Woods, running again I couldn't decide where I was going.

Where could I go?

Not to the old house, it's probably sold now.

Not to Rocque Records, no one is there.

I couldn't go anywhere.

I wasn't planning on going anywhere. All I wanted to do was run away from this depressing mess in my life.

Why did it have to hurt so much?

Because you got so attached, came the answer from my mind.

I sniffled and cried even more as my still bare feet thundered on the sidewalk and my suitcase effortlessly rolling after me.

I just had to get out of here, just somewhere, anywhere.

As I took more turns and got further away from the city I couldn't bring myself enough sense to stop and think logically about this.

Logical thinking? I'm still fucking 17!

My lungs were burning and my throat was on fire but I couldn't bring myself to stop running, even though this was more than I had ever run in my life. I just couldn't stop, it gave me a distraction from what was going on even if that distraction was only for a second, it was a second without an onslaught of what felt like never ending pain.

The houses become sparsely populated as I got closer to the outskirts, running down a single street, my body taking me up to a single house.

As I knocked, I tried to hopelessly pull myself together, but as always, it didn't work.

The door flew open from my persistent knocking, a slightly groggy and sleep filled character standing at the door.

As soon as they saw the state I was in their eyes widened and they seemed to awake instantly.

"Dad, I need you." I whispered out, standing there lamely in front of him.

As many of my relationships broke, I finally found one that had mended properly.

I am Griffin's daughter, I'm ready to accept that, cherish that.

Dad, the simple word sounds foreign and almost alien-like.

And when it comes to teen life, nothing is ever simple around that stage. You can't believe in yourself that you've found something special or true when you haven't even found yourself yet. But family is most important, they are the supporters and the carers, I was just ignorant to that.

I still haven't found my identity.

And as the day ends and the moon glows dimly over the town I know myself, this is the end of another life chapter for me.

I thought I had hit rock bottom, but nothing had prepared me for this, nothing could.

This is the end of me and Kendall.

Me and Carlos.

Me and Logan.

Me and Camille.

Me and James.

Me as my life before today.

It's just simply, the end.

Yet, as I stand here, I come to terms with knowing that everything is okay in the end and if it's not okay, then it isn't the end...

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the world I'm coming<br>Skylar Grey- Coming Home_

* * *

><p><strong>At least Echo has gained one thing throughout her experience, maturity.<strong>

**She's home.**


End file.
